A Gamer's Fate
by Ken Law
Summary: After having died, I, now reborn as Tsunaka Hanami, totally normal civilian of Fuyuki, am the [Gamer]! But I'm in the Fate Universe, and there'll definitely be challenges waiting up ahead. So, with my broken ability, I will storm through the moonlit world, and have some fun along the way! (OC) Rated M for creative freedom P.S. There's a re-upload on [webnovel] (Just sayin')
1. A Gamer's Fate (1)

**Hello there~! Welcome to the first chapter of this story!**

**To start, while this is mainly of the Fate Universe, the OC's gonna get some Kaleidoscope action later on down the line, so do expect her to jump to different universes from different series from time to time. There'll also be stuff from other anime and games inserted here and there, so if you understand the reference, good job to you.**

**Next disclaimer, no, this is _not_ a self-insert. Tsunaka is her own character through and through, even if she's somewhat mentally insane later on. **

**Final disclaimer, I'll be updating this story from time to time, so don't expect a regular update schedule. The updates will roll around depending on the speed of my writing and whether or not I have time to do this (life is tiring man~). This first chapter is pretty short, but it'll get longer in time, maybe. **

**Final, _final_ disclaimer, for those wondering where Gigadimension Neptunia is, well...to put it simply, I'm kinda stuck on it. Not sure where to bring it, you know? I might come back to try and continue it, but for now, this story will take center stage for me.**

**Right, enough of me, do read and rate! Comment if you've got any suggestions and questions for me. Have fun, and don't burn your eyes from reading too close!**

**P.S. This is a slightly edited version of the original, since people were complaining about this.**

* * *

…So, I'm dead.

Not the best of starts, but…Oh well.

Actually, how am I even conscious right now? Or…am I even conscious? Am I being simulated to being conscious or…

Bah, my head hurts…Oh right, I don't have a head anymore!

Ugh…grim.

Right, let's review while I still can. My name's…something, I can't actually remember, weird. Before I died, I was an average businesswoman who happened to delve into the wonderful world of gaming and anime from time to time. Nothing too interesting happened in my life, aside from tripping and getting my head bonked on the bumper of a speeding car.

Enough about my life story.

…Well, there isn't anything to do right now, so I'll just continue then.

I like pudding, flan especially. Not much of a cook myself, I can make my own from time to time, but I prefer to just buy my foodstuffs outside. I'm single, if my fogging memory is right. Uh…what else…Ah! I enjoy Sundays, since I can laze around all I want…when all my work's done that is. And, umm…

Hoo~, what else to say…

[Psst…]

…Hmm? Did someone just call me? Not that I can see of course, since everything's black and-

[Psst…!]

W-Woah! O-Okay, I can hear someone…! T-That's weird, umm…Hello?

[Ha! You finally noticed me!]

…The hell? A blue box with text is floating there…in the darkness…and I can see it without being alive.

…Okay.

[Come on~! Don't worry about the specifics! We're about to go on a _grand_ adventure together!]

Ha…?

[Poo~, don't give me that face]

But I don't have a face.

[…S-Shut up!]

_I feel so weird right now…_

[A-Anyways, welcome to the void! As you guessed earlier, you're dead! Got your head smacked off your neck by a car. I have to say, the distance your head travelled was amazing]

Riiight…

[Now, I'm going to make a proposal for you…]

Woah, the voice just became deeper, hell, even the text was shining ominously as well.

[Nah, just makes it sound cool. Ahem, you're soon to be judged by the keepers of the dead. I'm sure you won't like that too much, would you?]

…Actually, being judged wouldn't be so bad. I mean, I didn't do bad things in my life, didn't kill anyone or steal. I'm a proud standing citizen who contributes to the society, you know!

[Oh my god, just, say yes]

Yes…?

[Cool! I have a proposition for you then! I'll let you be reborn into another world, and I'll help you along the way. But there'll be a catch!]

Oh no...my danger senses are tingling…

[It won't be that fun then!]

Well, I guess that's true. Wouldn't want my new life to be as boring as my previous one.

[I'm happy you agree! Now, first up, the world you'll end up in and the body you'll occupy will be randomised.]

Ooh, nice. A nice variation on the isekai genre.

[Second, I'm sure you've read the 'Gamer', right?]

Hmm? Yes, I hav-…Ooh~, so it's _that_ type of isekai.

**[For your clever deduction, you gain +1 Intelligence]**

Yep. Guessed it.

[Alright then! With this, the character selection will begin. Sleep tight, and hopefully your head won't explode from all the info I'm about to plant into you. See you later~]

Hey, wait, what do you mean info-

…

"A-Agh…What the…"

I blink painfully as I stretch a finger across my forehead, gently messaging my aching head. Hmm…Judging from the messy pile of books and notes scattered around the table my head was just on, I guess…homework? Looking at some of the papers, it definitely seemed like I was doing some homework before I fell asleep. Man~, this is bad…Taiga-sensei's going to kill me!

…Taiga-sensei?

Tai…ga…?

PAIN

"GAAGH!?"

D-Damn it…! Ev…Everything hurts! Clutching my head does nothing to alleviate the pain, and with my teeth grit, I slammed my head into the table, drawing blood as several little splinters cut into my forehead.

But…

Ah…what the hell…

That frickin' hurt…So that's what it meant by 'my head exploding from all the info'. Gee, thanks for the advice there, could've prepared for that a little bit better before all that pain just dropped on my head, literally.

[Yo! Seems like you didn't die! I knew I picked the right one!]

Wait, does that mean people have died from this kind of stuff!?

[Details, details. Anyways, welcome to the Fate/Stay Night world! You've probably already figured that out, but whatever. Now, now, let's begin our quick tutorial, okay? To see your stats, say-]

"[Status]"

**[Status]**

**Name:** Tsunaka Hanami

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female ; Human

**Class:** -

**Level:** 1 **Exp:** 0/1000

**HP: **8,5/10 (1HP/hour)

**MP: **0/0 (0MP/hour)

**Stamina: **100% (1%/hour)

**Strength: **2

**Vitality: **1

**Dexterity: **2

**Intelligence: **5

**Wisdom: **3

**Luck: **3

**Stat Points:** 0

**Money:** 3500 ¥

_Huh…cool..._

I make a quick run to the bathroom, standing before the mirror to see a young girl staring back at me, with hair the color dried leaves of summer and eyes a bright green of leaves. Like, I know I was a full-fledged woman before I hit the bucket, so seeing me suddenly so young (and in a different body!) is just...

Wow...

…

[You calm now?]

"Hah…" I sigh, pressing a small band aid over the cut on my forehead. Even after about a minute of staring, it still feels so surreal.

"And to answer that question, no, I'm not calm, but please continue."

[Alrighto! To repeat, since the Gamer's personal skills are a bit too OP, you won't be getting them. This means wounds will linger, and you'll be susceptible to panic attacks, natural or magical, but hey! At least you won't be a cold-blooded robot!]

[Well…I guess that's all I have to say. I'll be going back, for now. I'll visit from time to time, but do survive until I come back, okay? It'll be kinda dumb if you just die again after all this. Well-, oh, right! I'll leave you with this]

**[Quest: A new life. Try not to die edition!]**

**You have been placed into the world of Fate/Stay Night after your untimely death. Figure out the ways of the world and survive, and maybe even get yourself some magic on the way. This is a new chance at life, and you better not mess it up!**

**Requirements: Reach level 50 without dying**

**Reward: Randomized Skill books; +20 to all attributes; 5,000,000 ¥**

**Failure: Death**

**[Yes/**No**]**

I can't even decline the quest, so obviously, I accept.

"Fuu…" With all the adrenaline gone, I drop onto my bed like a sack of potatoes. Man, what the hell…This is crazy. It feels like a dream, except it isn't, and damn it does my forehead sting. Agh~, why did I decide that banging my head was a good idea!?

Well, no use mulling over that I guess.

"[Status]"

**[Status]**

**Name:** Tsunaka Hanami

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female ; Human

**Class:** -

**Level:** 1 **Exp:** 0/1000

**HP: **8,5/10 (1HP/hour)

**MP: **0/0 (0MP/hour)

**Stamina:** 100% (1%/hour)

**Strength: **2

**Vitality: **1

**Dexterity: **2

**Intelligence: **5

**Wisdom: **3

**Luck: **3

**Stat Points:** 0

**Money:** 3500 ¥

As of now, I have no skills, no weapons, and my stats are absolute trash, aside from my slightly higher intelligence, which was still crap. Hrmm…what to do…what to do…

I guess…exercise? It is Sunday, and my homework's done already. Han-Jihan did those insane exercises and raised his stat points, so this should work too, although fatigue will become a serious problem since I don't have the [Gamer's Body]. Even then, I can't quite help but grin at this increased level of difficulty. [Try not to die] edition, huh.

Guess the title's not misplaced!

With uncanny dexterity, I strip myself of my pajamas and put on a white t-shirt and a black sport shorts, with the obligatory sports bra underneath. Stepping out of the room, I marveled at the familiar simplicity the 'me' had before we merged.

A simple table and chair for eating, a small red sofa and a mid-sized TV across it, a small simple kitchen for my daily food needs, and some random objects that are placed atop a wooden shelf. To most, it'd be pretty bare apartment for a 'young' girl like me, but to me, a previous businessman living simply in his apartment room, this was perfect.

After a bit of searching, I manage to find a pair of white jogging shoes and put them on. Geared up, I step out of the room and lock the door behind me. With one last glance at my status, I walk down the stairs to the ground level and began my jog.

And…man, I know the anime did a good job of portraying the simple beauty of Fuyuki city, but holy hell does it look gorgeous in whatever resolution life runs on. I just had to stop and stare at the city, and feel a bit depressed knowing what happened and what _will_ happen to the city.

Shaking the thoughts away, I continue my jog around the city, taking in the sight of the waking city, with people walking past me as they lived their lives. Heck, some people even waved at me, and I had a moment to realize that the people here were naturally friendly and wave back with a smile. It was…nice.

…But, well, I knew [Gamer's Body] isn't here to support me, but still…

"Ha…Ha…"

Holy hell am I tired. It hasn't even been an hour yet and I've already been forced to sit my ass down on a bench. My shirt was completely drenched in sweat, sticking all over my now feminine body and just feeling gross all over. But! On the bright side!

**[Due to your strenuous workout, you have gained +2 Vitality]**

Progress! Not much, but still, progress! After about a minute of excessive breathing and stretching my leg, I continue on my merry way around the city, occasionally getting lost here and there, and stopping by a convenience store to buy some Onigiri for lunch. Funnily enough, looking around at the various snacks in store is what led me to gain the skill [Observe].

**[Observe Lv 1 – 11%]**

**After many observations, you are able to see the descriptions of items and other people. Things 11 levels above or more are unidentifiable. This may change as the skill levels up.**

When I used observe on the onigiri however,

**[Simple Onigiri]**

**An Onigiri made for a quick sale in your local convenience stores. **

**Eating this will grant you a 5-minute +1 to Strength and Vitality**

I loaded myself with about 11 of them, two for my empty stomach, and the rest to be stored in my inventory. A quick onigiri lunch break after, I resume my jog, straining my legs until the sun began to set, and then reaching back to my apartment room by 7 o'clock. Locking the door behind me, I slip out of my shoes, drop my keys on the table, trudged the painful path towards my room, and dropped face-first into my bed.

**[Due to your strenuous workout, you have gained +4 Vitality]**

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Sprint]!]**

I didn't get to read those messages as sleep quickly claimed me.

…

**[You have rested in your bed. HP, MP, and Stamina fully recovered!]**

Monday arrives a bit too early for my liking, but school lingers above me, and Taiga-sensei will beat the living daylights out of me for purposefully ditching school. "Why can't life be easier…" I groan as I pull myself off my bed. With practiced ease, I take a warm shower, dried myself, wear my school uniform, eat 2 of the onigiri I bought yesterday, and head out.

…Woah, all that in 15 minutes no less? Damn, that's impressive.

As expected, I'm currently a second year in Homurahara, though being in one class with Tohsaka Rin was a surprise. It didn't take long for to arrive at the school gates, with people walking in and chatting with their usual group of friends.

I wonder…Damn, I'm a loner in this life as well.

Ah well, some constants are fine.

Taking the things I need from my locker, I walk to my classroom and sit on my table, my status silently pulled out to distract myself from the world.

…Hmm?

**[Sprint Lv 1 – 0%]**

**Pushing extra strength into your legs, you gain a temporary boost to your speed.**

**Gives Temporary boost +50% boost to Agility**

**Costs 25% Stamina/min**

**Passively grants +1 Dexterity**

Huh, I must have missed this when I went to sleep yesterday.

"Alright, class! Sit down!"

I blink away from the description and smile as Taiga-sensei went in. Completely forgot English lessons were first. After we returned our greetings, we all sat down and begin the lesson. I swipe my status away and listen in, mostly because seeing Taiga-sensei teach was fun in its own way, with her enthusiasm melting into her every action. One poor boy accidentally called her 'Tiger' when the lesson ended, and got a furious growl from the teacher.

The rest of the day continues on, nothing really interesting happening, and without long, school ends, and I'm back in my room, figuring out why my MP is zero.

And the answer was…actually quite obvious.

**[MP] – The amount of prana you hold within yourself**

**S Rank Magic Circuits [120*Number*Level]**

**A Rank Magic Circuits [80*Number*Level]**

**B Rank Magic Circuits [60*Number*Level]**

**C Rank Magic Circuits [45*Number*Level]**

**D Rank Magic Circuits [20*Number*Level]**

**E Rank Magic Circuits [10*Number*level]**

**Inactive Magic Circuits [0*Number*Level]**

**[Your Magic Circuits are currently inactive] **

Yep. Normal civilians don't have their magic circuits activated, and therefore can't use magecraft. I'm not exactly normal – being the gamer is definitely not normal – but I'm still physically a normal human civilian. Opening my circuits would be a nightmare without another mage supervising me, but I think they'd rather butcher me and see how far my Gamer ability goes.

Thankfully, the system comes to the rescue!

**[Quest: Magecraft 101]**

**Magecraft is the art of conjuring mysteries into reality through the use of mana. A multitude of different magecrafts have been created from its founding, but one must have their magic circuits activated to allow themselves to use prana.**

**Requirements: Gain access to your inner prana**

**Reward: 5000 Exp, Opens acess to your magic**

**Failure: Mana remains locked**

**[Yes/**No**]**

Again, it isn't much of a choice this time, so I simply click [Yes] and quickly begin to think of possible ways to open my magic circuits.

…Ah crap, there isn't that many options, is there?

Simply put, there's 3 options: First, go to Shirou. Second, go to Rin. Third, go to Kotomine. Second would likely fail, with how Rin is, and the third choice…ugh, no.

My destination set, I stand up from the sofa and exit my apartment.

…Only to then realize I had no idea where Shirou's house is.

Damn it all…!

…

It took a while, but I finally managed to find the large Japanese house Shirou lived in, and…holy hell Kiritsugu must have been loaded with cash to buy a house like this. Then again, he did pretty much risk his life on every mission so him being rich isn't all that weird.

Alright then, the moment of truth.

My finger slowly inches towards the door bell,

_Ding!_

And the bell rings.

Hoo…This is so nerve-racking…Like, I'm about to meat Shirou Emiya, you know, the guy who's a literal incarnation of a sword? The one capable of fighting against Gilgamesh and winning? Yeah, that guy.

So many possibilities are whirling in my head right now. What if he accepts? What would he do? What happens when he rejects? Would he do it kindly, threaten me, or silence me? If this was normal before-war Shirou then the first option was probably the correct one, but still-

"Hello?"

My entire body freezes as I hear his voice, the door slowly sliding open to reveal Shirou. My throat feels dry, and cold sweat trails down my neck as my green eyes meet his golden ones.

"A-Ah, um, h-hello. Y-You're Shirou E-Emiya, right? The son of K-Kiritsugu Emiya?"

The boy visibly perked up when his adoptive father's name was mentioned, but his face remains stoic as he asks back. "Yeah, that's me. Is something wrong?"

"Umm…then…"

I gulp.

"Can you use magecraft?"

Time seemed to freeze as I said those words. Shirou looks no better, obviously shocked that someone knew that. His eyes narrow at me, and a feeling of pressure begins to push down on me. "…What do you want?"

"I-I-" I frantically speak. "I-I want to make a trade!"

"A trade?"

A sigh of relief escapes my mouth. "Yes. I may be knowledgeable about magecraft, but I myself am incapable of using it. In trade for information, I want you to teach me how to use my magic circuits." I say evenly, my experience as a businessman bleeding into my voice.

"And? What will you do with your magic? If you're going to use it to hurt others…"

Here it is. The moment of truth.

"…To protect myself and those I care for." I said, a tinge of sadness present as I recalled my deceased parents from both worlds. I quickly smile and push the thought away. "And maybe have some random fun along the way~"

Shirou looks at me, a look of understanding in his eyes as he smiles. "I see." He fully opens the door. "Well, let's go in first. I'll bring out some tea."

Placing my shoes on a small shoe rack, the two of us enter into the living room, the one I'd seen so many times from the anime. I sit behind the table, eagerly awaiting the amazing tea he'd definitely make with his divine hands. Ah~, just remembering some of the foods he made makes me hungry~

"Here you go." With a smile, he sets the divine tea on the table, and already, I can feel my throat waiting for it. I take a sip, and…

…Oh yeah, this is the life~

"…lo?"

…Oh…yeah…

"…ello?"

"A-Ah? S-Sorry, I blanked out."

I rub my head sheepishly. Ah man, I was too immersed in the taste…too bad I finished it all by accident. Hah…I'll ask for more later.

Placing the now empty cup down, I began my explanation. "Before I begin, can you tell me where you are now?"

"Huh?" The redhead blinks before he answers. "I'm trying to do [Reinforcement], but it's a work in progress. I'm proficient with [Structural Analysis], and somewhat capable in [Projection]. Aside from that, nothing."

"Hrmm…" That's…How would I get him to unlock my magic circuits? It's not like he can send his magic into…me…

That's it!

"Shirou-kun. Use your [Structural Analysis] on me." He looks at me in confusion. "Just do it."

"…Alright then." Moving over to my side, he pressed a palm onto my back, and a surge of od bursts through his palm, into his fingertips, and onto my body, analyzing the components that make up my body. I'm not sure this'll work but…!

With all my will, I _pull_.

"…!?" Sensing his od being pulled, Shirou reels his od back in, but some of it still lingers in my body. Somehow, through some miracle, I guide the prana, slowly through my body, before arriving at where my circuits were. Then, with a push, I forced the prana inside me to unlock my circuits.

Pain, in leagues unlike any other, surges through me, but I hold on, biting my lip so hard that blood began to leak out. In the real world, only seconds had passed, but it felt like hours of constant pain stabbing into me. But, before long, it finishes, and the pain disappears along with it.

I slump down in exhaustion, and if it isn't for Shirou, I would've bonked my head on the table. However, a wide smile appears across my face as I read the newest message I got.

**[Trough sheer effort and will, you have unlocked your magic circuits]**

**[Your magic circuits are determined to be D-Rank, 47 in number]**

**[Quest: [Magecraft 101] has been completed]**

**[You have leveled up x2!]**

"Are you okay!?" He shouts in worry, but it sounds more like muddled voices in my ears. Still, I do my best to smile at him, to assure him that I'm somewhat fine. My silence only leads him to worry further as he casts [Structural Analysis] on me again.

"W-What…?" But what he finds instead is a set of 47 magic circuits, each brimming with power beyond his own.

"Shirou…" He looks down to me, struggling to keep my eyes open. He smiles and carries me up, bridal-style. "Just sleep." I felt embarrassed being treated like this, but his soft voice, coupled with my exhaustion, pulled me to sleep.

And so, my path to becoming a magus begins!


	2. Getting the Ropes (2)

**Ey~! Hello again! Quite surprised a number of people actually like this stuff, so I guess I got my confirmation to go.**

**The story's still in its starting phase, so things will roll out a bit slow, but it should start ramping up in a few chapters, including some interdimensional action. Also, thanks for the replies and suggestions! I'll make sure to consider them for the story.**

**Anyways, got a question here from a fellow reader:**

**Your Midnight Scribe: I like the start, interesting start with leaving out gamer's mind and body. Though just to let you know, while it did work out without him knowing, Shirou doesn't actually know how to open his circuits as his circuits aren't actually open, he is just dumb and turns his nerves into circuits.**

**Yes, true, Shirou doesn't know how to do that, but it's Hanami that did that, pulling on Shirou's od that flowed in when he used [Structural Analysis] and using it to forcefully open her own circuits. It's...a bit of plot convenience there. Sorry I didn't have any better ideas on how to do it, but do please put some suggestions! That, and I really just want her to have magic circuits early so~...yeah!**

**Enough rambling from me, have a good time reading!**

* * *

Augh…What…ah…my head…

**[You have rested in a futon. HP, MP, and stamina fully recovered!]**

"Mm…" I groan as I slowly pull myself up from the futon, a heaviness on my whole body. Blinking several times to clear my eyesight, I see the wooden walls of…Shirou's home?

I stand up and open the door to the backyard, and it was definitely Shirou's house. Then again, I might be in a dream and-…now that I've said that, this is definitely real then.

What was I doing yesterday…? Oh right! My magic circuits!

"[Status]"

**[Status]**

**Name:** Tsunaka Hanami

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female ; Human

**Class:** -

**Level:** 3 **Exp:** 2000/4000

**HP: **210/210 (21HP/Min)

**MP: **940/940 (9MP/Min)

**Stamina:** 100% (7%/Min)

**Strength: **2

**Vitality: **7

**Dexterity: **3 (+1)

**Intelligence: **5

**Wisdom: **3

**Luck: **3

**Stat Points:** 0

**Money:** 2400 ¥

Hell yeah! And I'm level 3, and with 940 Mana Points to use baby! Not sure if that's a lot or not, but it's over 9 times my HP! I fist-bump into the air, uncaring that someone might be watching me. I was too happy to care about being embarrassed right now!

"Alright then!" First up, let's get myself comfortable with magic-, er, magecraft! I recall the night before, the feeling of guiding the od into my magic circuits, and instead do the opposite, pushing the od out of me. I grin widely as I feel the cool touch of my mana slowly releasing from my fingertips, light blue lines stretching across my arm.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Od Manipulation]!]**

**[Od Manipulation Lv 1 – 0%]**

**You are now capable of drawing out your inner prana–od. While it may seem simple, the process of drawing out your od isn't as easy as it might seem. With this, you can now begin your life as a magus.**

**Passively increases od control by 5%**

**Passively grants +1 Intelligence and Wisdom**

Nice! That was easy enough.

…Actually, I haven't checked what each of the stats mean, have I…

**HP – The amount of life you have before you drop dead; (Level*Vit*10)**

**MP – The amount of prana you hold; (Infer to [Magic Circuits])**

**Stamina – The percentage of energy you have before you fall asleep; (Vit%/minute regen)**

**Strength – The physical prowess your body can dish out**

**Vitality – Your body's capability to defend and heal itself; (Vit*Level/minute HP regen)**

**Dexterity – Your body's speed and reflexes**

**Intelligence – Your body's magical prowess. It affects your natural intelligence as well**

**Wisdom – Your mana regeneration; (Wis*Level/minute MP regen)**

**Luck – The amount of luck you have**

Yep, nothing too strange. Obligatory stat definitions done! Moving on!

Now that I can control my mana-, prana, ugh the different name is so confusing at times. Anyways, what skill should I get next? [Spinning Magic Arrow]? Nah, honestly, that's boring.

Actually…practicing my magecraft here is probably a bad idea. I mean, what if Shirou, Sakura, or, god forbid, Rin sees what I'm doing here. I'm not keen on having the Clocktower try and pry me open.

Yeah, I should probably get myself an [Instant Dungeon] already.

Raising my hand, I focus my od into my palm. Bright lines emerge on my arm, snaking up and gathering at my palm, and I will it to spread into the world around me, and without long,

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [ID:Create]!]**

**[ID:Create Lv 1 – 0%]**

**By pushing your prana upon reality, you can now create instant personal dungeons, similar to Bounded Fields.**

**Possible Instant Dungeons:**

**[Empty ID]**

**[Slime Dungeon] – Recommended Lv 5**

**-Next Dungeon unlocked at Lv 3-**

**-Note that special IDs require two days to recharge after you complete it-**

Alright! Everything here was the same, just with the sky a slightly greener tinge than usual. With another push, I will my prana to 'break' out of this personal space.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [ID:Escape]!]**

**[ID:Escape Lv 1 – 0%]**

**By pushing your prana upon your Instant Dungeon, you are now able to leave your Instant Dungeons at will. At higher levels, this skill is able to break through other IDs, or even Bounded Fields.**

The instant world around me collapses, and I'm back in the real world, my hand raised up and prana pulsing thrumming through it. Feeling somewhat self-conscious, I pull my prana back, letting the lines disappear, and went back into the house, checking around to see if someone is inside. There isn't anyone here, which confused me a bit, until I saw that it was 12 o'clock at noon, and Shirou is in school.

I sigh in relief, knowing that none of the magi had noticed my act…hopefully.

Damn it, I feel even more paranoid now.

…Anyways! With my paranoia slightly lessened, I return to the small backfield in the middle of the Japanese house and create an empty ID. Now, what skill should I get first…?

Hrmm…I guess I'll start simple.

Heading to the kitchen, I pull out one of Shirou's many knives and [Observe] it.

**[Small Kitchen Knife]**

**It's a small kitchen knife. What did you expect?**

**When held: +2 Strength**

Ooh~, there's the sass of low-level [Observe]! That aside, closing my eyes, I gently guide my prana out and into the knife, glowing lines stretching across the blade, scanning and analyzing the knife's components.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Structural Analysis]!]**

**[Structural Analysis Lv 1 – 0%]**

**One of the most basic, underused, but useful magecraft a magus can learn. With the aid of your prana, you can analyze the components and layout of an object. While usually used in contact, through some effort, you can use this skill from afar.**

**Objects too high of a level will hurt you**

Nice~!

Hmm, it says that I'm able to cast it from a distance, just like Shirou can with his. I wonder if I can do it too…

Placing the knife on the kitchen counter, I take several steps back and use [Structural Analysis] on it. It took a bit of time, and some weird grunting from my side, but I managed to do it!

And then, this happened.

**[Due to certain actions, skills [Observe] and [Structural Analysis] has become synced]**

**[Composite skill [Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception] has been gained. Root skills has been absorbed]**

"…What?" My confusion spiked through the roof when I read that. I, I mean, really!? A pair of mystic eyes, just from using [Structural Analysis] from afar!? That's just-, so broken. No nerf please.

**[Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception Lv 1 – 0%]**

**A pair of [Mystic Eyes] capable of viewing and analyzing anything you see at a glance. This allows you to see things normal people, and even magus, cannot see. Has the combined effect of both [Observe] and [Structural Analysis]**

**Allows you to see the description of objects you glance at**

**Allows you to analyze things you see at a glance**

**At higher levels, capable of viewing the objects' history, from its creation to present time**

**Allows you to see through darkness and illusions**

**?**

And there's still more effects locked…Yep, definitely broken.

With that done, I move back to the backyard. After some thought, I raise my hand forward, close three fingers to shape my hand as a gun, moved my prana through my fingers and gathered it in front of my index finger. Taking a note from the original gamer, I shape the blob of prana into a sharp bullet and spin it, before shooting it at a tree.

The bullet easily shoots through the tree, before piercing through the wall behind it and stopping at the wall of the house on the other side.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Spinning Prana Bullet]!]**

**[Spinning Prana Bullet Lv 1 – 0%]**

**By shaping your prana into a bullet and spinning it, you fire a deadly projectile.**

**Costs 50 MP every bullet fired**

**You can scale up the size of the bullet, at an increasing cost**

**?**

**Passively grants +1 Intelligence**

Alright, that was a good starter. Hmm…what next…

* * *

**[Prana Grenade Lv 2 – 22%]**

**By forming a sphere packed with prana, the thrown grenade will explode on impact and send several shrapnel.**

**Costs 149 MP every grenade thrown**

**Passively grants +1,25 Intelligence**

**[Spinning Prana Rocket Lv 1 – 70%]**

**By reforming and enlarging your [Spinning Prana Bullet], you fire a deadly missile that explodes on contact.**

**Costs 210 MP every missile launched**

**Passively grants +1 Intelligence**

**[Reinforcement Lv 3 – 11%]**

**By carefully melding your prana into an object and filling any air cavities with prana, you can enhance the objects' attributes, from its durability, to its sharpness and even its taste.**

**Cost depends on the object**

**All stats are x2 when reinforced**

**All stats are x3 when 'broken'**

**Passively grants +3 Intelligence and Wisdom**

**[Prana Burst Lv 1 – 07%]**

**By pure force of will, you unleash the prana inside you as a burst to blow away any surrounding enemies.**

**Costs 395 MP every burst**

**Passively grants +1 Intelligence**

**[Gehen Lv 2 – 19%]**

**By adhering to the concept of 'destruction', you invade the object you touch with prana and blow it apart from the inside.**

**Cost depends on how large and durable the object is**

** Passively grants +1,5 Intelligence and Wisdom**

**[Prana Construct Lv 2 – 19%]**

**By molding your prana into a specific shape and holding its existence, you can create a construct of prana in the real world. Be warned however, as Gaia will actively act to suppress this 'anomaly', trying to erase the construct you brought into existence.**

**Cost depends on the construct formed.**

**Cost for maintaining the object depends on the construct formed.**

**Passively grants +2 Intelligence and Wisdom**

**[Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception Lv 7 – 12%]**

**A pair of [Mystic Eyes] capable of viewing and analyzing anything you see at a glance. This allows you to see things normal people, and even magus, cannot see. Has the combined effect of both [Observe] and [Structural Analysis]**

**Allows you to see the description of objects you glance at**

**Allows you to analyze things you see at a glance**

**At higher levels, capable of viewing the objects' history, from its creation to present time**

**Using this on an object too high-leveled will hurt you**

**Allows you to see through darkness and illusions**

**?**

**[Spinning Prana Bullet Lv 3 – 24%]**

**By shaping your prana into a bullet and spinning it, you fire a deadly projectile.**

**Costs 48,5 MP every bullet fired**

**You can scale up the size of the bullet, at an increasing cost**

**?**

**Passively grants +1,5 Intelligence**

**[Od Manipulation Lv 7 – 04%]**

**You are now capable of drawing out your inner prana–od. While it may seem simple, the process of drawing out your od isn't as easy as it might seem. With this, you can now begin your life as a magus.**

**Passively increases od control by 8%**

**Passively grants +4 Intelligence and Wisdom**

"I think…that's, enough…holy…I'm tired…"

Phew, quite the haul, I must say. Didn't get as many skills as I hoped, but what can I do? I'm a mortal, as of now. Ehehe~

That aside, I really am tired though. My MP is completely drained, and 12% more stamina gone and I'll be knocked out. I sigh as I pull myself back into the futon, yawning as I pull the sheets over me, my eyes slowly dropping close as sleep overtakes me.

* * *

**[You have rested in a futon. HP, MP, and stamina fully recovered!]**

By the time my eyes opened, it was already night, or it seemed so at least, with how dark it was outside. Stretching my arms, I pull myself up and opened the door to the backyard. As I guessed, it was night now, with the moon pretty high up in the sky. Crap, how long was I out for?

Shaking the thought away, I walk over to the small shed a certain redhead was performing his usual daily training. The door is open, and peering inside, I see Shirou sitting, his eyes shut close and sweat pooling on his forehead as he tried to use his [Reinforcement] on the metal pipe he is holding.

Actually, I never did this, did I?

**Name:** Emiya Shirou

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Male ; Human [?]

**Class:** -

**Level:** ?

**HP: **4210/5400

**MP: **?/?

**Stamina:** ?%

**Strength: **?

**Vitality: **?

**Dexterity: **?

**Intelligence: **?

**Wisdom: **?

**Luck: **1

…what?

Woah…Practically his entire status is unknown to me! Is his level that much higher than me or something? His HP's still visible though, and so is his Luck…but, dear god, that luck.

Although my luck is only two points above…

"Damn it!" I snap out of my thoughts to see the metal pipe he was holding dented and slightly torn. He sighs, putting down the pipe and turning around, only to shout and jump back, tripping on the metal pipe, and crashing into the pile of trash behind him, which included a rock he had been training with.

"Ouch…" I wince. That sounded painful. "Are…you okay?" I offer my hand to him. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine." He takes my hand and stands up, rubbing the spot where the rock was.

"Are you injured anywhere?" The boy shakes his head and smiles. "It's okay, I've felt worse."

"…I see." I said, idly looking around at the many objects littered around the workshop, ranging from simple rocks and pipes, to complex machinery and machines stacked up by the side of the wall.

I look at the dented metal pipe. "[Reinforcement]?" He nods his head. "Yeah, that doesn't look good." I pick up the pipe and cast [Reinforcement] on it, making lines of prana appear over it. I grin. "I assume you're trying to get it like this."

"Uh, yeah." He says, staring at the reinforced pipe. "How…?"

"How did I do it? Learnt it when I woke up. It's pretty simple really, just fill the imperfections in the object with your prana, and bam, done." The boy looks at me, clearly confused. "Well, it's not as simple as that, but that's how it works. What's got you confused?"

"Well…" He begins slowly. "I can fill it with prana, but every time I try to reinforce it, it just…goes wild? Somewhat like I lose control over it."

"Hrmm…" Interesting…why does it do that? I don't think it's because of his sloppy control, since he has [Structural Analysis] and all, and I doubt having pseudo-magic circuits would hamper it in any way, so what would-

Wait, could it be…

"Shirou-kun, can you do it on something sharp, like a knife maybe?" He hums as he tries to recall, before nodding. "Yeah, I can, and it's easier to do as well."

Guessed it! It's his [Element] and [Origin] that's causing it to fail! For now at least, since later on he's able to do it on a roll of newspaper when fighting Lancer, and use it on a metal pipe when he's at the church fighting Kuzuki-sensei…Wait, doesn't that just mean he needs to be pressured to do it on something aside from a sword?

"[ID:Create]"

"W-What the…?" The world around us darkens, and the night sky outside glows an odd violet hue. I walk outside, gesturing him to follow as well. He complies, though he seems a little wary with how easily I casted my skill. Once out on the empty field, I deactivate the [Reinforcement], cut the edges slightly with a prana knife I made and throw the sharp pipe at him.

"Defend yourself by using [Reinforcement] on the pipe." He looks as me for a moment, but quickly pales as a ball of prana forms before my finger tips. I smirk and aim the shot at him. "Get ready, Shirou-kun." And with that, the shot is fired, speeding at him. By reflex, he brings up the pipe and casts [Reinforcement] on it, though the spell was incomplete, and the bullet ended up tearing the upper half apart.

**[Due to certain actions, you can modify [Spinning Prana Bullet] into [Prana Gunkshot]!]**

'_Seriously…?_' I can't help but deadpan at the message. Shaking the message away, I look towards Shirou, who was warily looking at the blown off part of the pipe. I gave him a smile, though it only made him shiver, and ready another gunkshot. With a slight giggle, I fire the shot, and he deflects it with a reinforced pipe. A part still gets blown off, but it's smaller.

He's getting better.

We continued all night long.

* * *

The next day, Homurahara Academy is missing their 'Fake Janitor', and one Tohsaka Rin can't help but wonder where he is.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Emiya residence,

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" Said redhead is currently lying on the house's backyard, panting intensely. "Ho? What's wrong, Shirou-kun? Tired already? Didn't you say you could do this 'all day', hmm?" He shivered as my sweet voice called out, where I was currently crouching next to him with a [Prana Gunkshot] hovering on my fingertips.

Honestly, he was just so cute~! Especially when his eyes burn with that intense determination of his, that will to strive to better himself, to be a 'hero of justice' after the beatdown I laid down on him. I suppose I can see why Rin liked to tease and train/torture him so much.

That aside, the two of us made some huge progress. For one, to just get it out of the way, I helped unlock his atrophied magic circuits, which were E-Rank and 27 in total, just like in canon. Sadly, he couldn't quite use it just yet, so he'll need to get used to them and heal them back up slowly.

His [Reinforcement] training is also a success! He can now reinforce an object at a moment's notice, though he does still stumble in the process once in a while.

I also helped out with his [Projection] and [Alteration], since my [Prana Construct] is pretty similar to them.

On that note, [Tracing] is still quite far away it seems. I can't help either, since it's his own special brand of magecraft that works by using his [Projection] to make something he's previously analysed, copying the object's history, and allowing him to use the object to its fullest potential–if he has the prana that is.

"You better move Shirou-kun." I wave the bullet above his face. "Or my control might just slip."

The boy immediately jumped up and backed away, fear and acceptance laced in his eyes. Ah~, I already have him whipped.

"Now then! Let's do one last test for the day, and let's rest. Ready, Shirou-kun?" I smile as he nods with determination. He picks up a dented metal pipe and reinforces it. Lines of prana stretch across its surface and he takes a stand, ready to block my bullets.

I fire off the bullet I'd been holding, and he easily hits the bullet away. I fire off several more, and the single bullets soon turn into a volley of dangerous balls of prana as Shirou does his best to swipe away every attack that comes his way. He succeeds with most, but several bullets do go through and hit him. He stands strong however, and continues defending himself before his control suddenly slips, and the reinforcement weakens, shattering the pipe as a bullet crashes into it.

"Alright, that's enough. Rest up, and don't train too much, got it?" He nods. "Well, I'll be going. See you at…Saturday? Are you free then?" Another nod. "Well, alright then. See you then, Shirou-kun." Another nod.

Why is he being so quiet?

…Meh, maybe he's tired.

Our training session finished, I walk back into the house, put on my shoes, and walk back to my house for a good rest.

* * *

The young man known as Emiya Shirou could only sigh in relief, laying down on the dirt as his mentor/torturer left. The training could barely be called that, with her merely shooting those painful shots of prana at him while he defended using a reinforced pipe. His [Reinforcement] did get better, but still…

_I wonder how Issei is doing…_ With that last thought, he fell unconscious.

* * *

**[You have rested in your bed. HP, MP, and Stamina fully recovered!]**

Waking up with all my fatigue gone sure is nice. Sadly it doesn't eliminate the smell of sweat I gathered from yesterday's training. I quickly strip my clothes and take a nice cold bath, washing away the sweat and grime. Ah~, the feel of the cold water splashing against my skin sure is nice~

[I'm glad you agreed!]

"Wah!?" Thanks to that, I slipped and bumped my head against the wall, losing a good 12 HP from it. I gently push myself up, rubbing the aching bump on my head.

"Ouch…" That really hurts…

[Hehe~]

"Don't 'hehe~' me you damn message!...Actuallly, do you even have a name? Should I call you something else?"

[Hmm…I...don't really have one, so just call me System]

System it is then. "Anyways, why are you back? Has something happened?"

[…Nah, not really. I'm just bored]

"…Sure. Is it really that empty in the void? Can't you just, I don't know, will in a game console there and just play something?"

[I already did, Hanami-chan! But it's so boring~, I mean, play a game for centuries and you'll probably get bored! I just can't do it anymore!]

"Youch, must suck up there."

[*Sobs*]

While I am drying myself with a towel, I got an idea. "Can't you just watch me? That's gotta be pretty entertaining, no?"

[I can't]

"…Hue? Why not?"

[…Hah, Hanami-chan, I need to watch over the void. If I don't, some poor soul might escape and turn into a monster]

Ooh…

[And I'll get kicked from my job!]

"You've got your priorities set at least." I deadpan. Sighing, I place the towel back on the sink and walk to my counter, dressing myself in a simple pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt.

[By the way, have you checked the [Menu] yet?]

"…[Menu]?"

**[Status]**

**[Skills]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Glossary]**

**[Settings]**

**[Store]**

"…Woah."

[Cool right!? You can-, ah man~, my time's up. Sorry, Hanami-chan, but I'll have to leave now. Have fun!]

[P.S. Try going to a dungeon!]

I smile at the message before I turn back to the menu. I already know the first three. [Glossary] seems to be a catalog for all the skills, items, people, and monsters I've met. It's still pretty empty though, since I haven't done much. [Settings] is the command system for how this [Gamer] system works. I quickly flip on the [Auto-Loot] option. The [Shop] though…

**[Item Shop]**

**[Skill Shop]**

**[Pet Shop]**

**[Gacha]**

I think…I'll be staying away from these for now, especially the gacha with how low my Luck stat is. Ugh…Just thinking about all the Black Keys I'll be getting from that makes me shiver.

That aside, System was right. I should try going to a dungeon, since I need to level up to complete my quest. Swiping the panels away, I put on my shoes and head out. It's currently 2 in the afternoon, and I have around 8 hours before I need to sleep. That's plenty of time for me to wreck some slimes.

Out of the apartment complex, I make my way to a nearby alleyway. After I made sure no one saw me, I created the desired ID.

"[ID:Create]!"

The world around me darkens, and unlike the empty ID, some other physical changes also happen. The clouds are no longer white, but a fluffy pink. The ground, walls, and roofs of the buildings around me were covered in slime of various colors. To my surprise though,

**[Green Slime Gel]**

**The lubricant left behind by a green slime. It is naturally bouncy, and can be used as a trampoline.**

**[Blue Slime Gel]**

**The lubricant left behind by a blue slime. It naturally absorbs prana and consumes it to enlarge itself.**

**[Purple Slime Gel]**

**The lubricant left behind by a purple slime. It is naturally sticky, but flammable. It tries to stay away from heat.**

**[Pink Slime Gel]**

**The lubricant left behind by a purple slime. The opposite of the purple slime gel, and generates heat by consuming prana. When the two meet, the purple gel will catch fire.**

**[White Slime Gel]**

**The lubricant left behind by a white slime. ?**

Each gel actually has a description! It also explains why some buildings are on fire for no reason. The unknown description on the white gel is a bit odd though. Are my mystic eyes too low-level for me to analyze it?

Anyways, I need a weapon, so with the aid of an innocent metal rod and my [Prana Construct], I chip away the blunt top and sharpen it. Once I was done, I release the small prana chisel I was using and observe the rod.

**[Sharpened Iron Rod]**

**Too low to grade properly.**

**A simple rod with a sharp pointy edge.**

**+4 Strength to any stabbing or piercing attacks**

'_Too low to grade properly_'…Somehow I feel insulted by that. Casting the thought aside, I reinforce the sharpened rod and head out of the alley and into the slime-riddled road. I walk for a while, simply using my [Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception] to see anything interesting. Sadly, nothing of interest came up, but the skill did level up once.

**[[Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception] has leveled up!]**

Oddly enough, it took me quite a while before I met my first enemy.

**[Green Slime Drone Lv 4]**

**HP: 1000/1000**

**MP: 0/0**

**Stamina: 97%**

**An animated blob of green slime, given life by the magic core inside it. It has no free will or desires of its own, acting as a mere drone to its queen.**

It's a large blob of green slime, about the half the size of a car, with a glowing rock floating inside it. It was living its idle life, gently bobbing up and down on the road and occasionally wiggling around before I charged into its life, with a [Spinning Prana Bullet] to its body that is.

Agitated, the slime jumps at me, which I dodge and fire another bullet at it, piercing cleanly through its slimy body and hitting the core.

**[Critical hit! -325 HP!]**

"Ho~" I can't help but smirk as I ready several spinning bullets. The slime had no time to react as my bullets tear through its core.

**[You have killed 1x Green Slime Drone. 225 Exp gained!]**

Nice! And looking into my inventory, the auto-looting system works as well! The loot was nothing special, just a vial of green slime and about 1500 ¥, but it's still loot! My spirits lifted, I trudge onwards towards the demise of any other slimes to come my way.

"A bullet for you!"

**[You have killed 1x Green Slime Drone. 225 Exp gained!]**

"Another for you!"

**[You have killed 1x Green Slime Drone. 225 Exp gained!]**

"Here's a present for you two!"

**[You have killed 2x Green Slime Drone. 450 Exp gained!]**

"Hey! Stop eating that car! Have this instead!"

**[You have killed 1x Purple Slime Drone. 275 Exp gained!]**

An hour or so later, I find myself facing off against a bigger blob of green slime from the rest, with 5 glowing rocks floating inside it. Surprisingly enough, the damn thing was pretty fast, and it moved its cores out of the way of my bullet. The battle ended with my chucking two [Prana Grenades] into it and letting it explode.

**[You have killed 1x Green Slime Commander. 800 Exp gained!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

The slime commander dead, I continue on my merry way to slaughter the slime population. By around 8 o'clock, I encountered another new enemy. This time, it's a lighter blob of pink slime with even more glowing rocks that was wearing a golden crown.

**[Pink Slime Queen Lv 13]**

**HP: 8500/8500**

**MP: 0/0**

**Stamina: 83%**

It was the queen! And an actually tough enemy!

I have to be careful, since anything it touches will quickly heat up and melt. It also had a lot of cores I need to destroy, so I need to stay alive long enough for me to stuff its body with enough [Prana Grenades] to blow up my apartment complex.

I form several grenades in my hand and launch them into the slime, jumping away before it can jump onto me. It exploded taking a good chunk of its HP. But then, it split itself into two, with one approaching me, while the other backs away. I leap away from the first one, but a sudden flaming car exploded over me, forcing me to bring up a prana barrier to shield me. The first slime took this chance at me, cutting a quarter of my HP.

"Ouch, that hurt damn it!" Getting myself away from it, I launch another grenade into it, with a nice seasoning of missiles to damage it. I grin as I watched nearly half of the magic cores explode, but I soon blanch as I spot several burning vehicles being thrown my way. Using [Reinforcement] on my legs, I doubled my speed and rushed away.

The explosion missed me, and even hurts the other slime. To finish it off, I fire several spinning bullets into the remaining cores, letting the first half drop lifelessly onto the road.

I turn towards the second half, a burning car already held above it. I smirk, and fire a spinning bullet at the engine, causing the car to explode. In its confusion, I launch a couple grenades into it and explode them together with several missiles. The slime explodes in a shower of hot pink slime.

The battle finished, I drop onto the floor, laughing lightly as I bring up the message panels.

**[You have killed 9x Green Slime Drones, 7x Purple Slime Drones, 2x Blue Slime drones, 5x Pink Slime Drones, 2x Green Slime Commanders, 4x Purple Slime Commanders, 1x Blue Slime Commander, 1x Pink Slime Queen. 17575 Exp Gained!]**

**[You have leveled up x2!]**

**[You have reached Level 5. Gained 5 Stat Points!]**

**[Due to your strenuous workout, you have gained +4 Strength, +2 Vitality, +5 Dexterity, +3 Intelligence, +4 Wisdom]**

**[[Od Manipulation] has leveled up x5!]**

**[[Spinning Prana Bullet] has leveled up x6!]**

**[[Prana Grenade] has leveled up x4!]**

**[[Spinning Prana Missile] has leveled up x4!]**

**[Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception has leveled up!]**

**[[Reinforcement] has leveled up x3!]**

**[[Sprint] has leveled up x2!]**

…Yep. Now that's awesome!

Well, anyways, I'm tired. I guess I'll head back to my home and sleep now. Man, my body's all sore~


	3. A Night Walk Down Fuyuki (3)

**Hello again, readers! Hope you're still enjoying the story up 'til this point! Once again, if any of you have questions, thoughts, or critics to blast poor me with, then do comment after reading. Now, here's a comment from a fellow reader I'm answering!**

**Zennishi: As for the MC, I'm surprised he's taking it so well to being genderbent, what with him/her calling Shirou cute.**

**Well, here's the thing: It's not exactly a full-on 'genderbent', but more along the lines of the old soul traveling out and melding into the 'normal' Hanami. So, yes, while the guy is _technically_ genderbent, actions, personalities, and tidbits of memories from Hanami before she 'awakened' so to speak were merged together with the original. Hope that answers your question!**

**Well, enough of me, enjoy!**

**P.S. Congrats to you if you can figure out what references are in this chapter!**

* * *

**[Slime Crown]**

**Rank – E+ Headgear**

**A crown worn by a leader of the slimes. Funnily enough, it may look like it is made of gold, but its' actually made of copper. The red gem on the front is genuine though.**

**Grants +5 Intelligence and Wisdom when worn**

**With 300 MP, a barrier of 10% the wearer's HP can be cast. Lasts for 5 seconds before disappearing**

**Slimes are naturally subservient to you**

"…Cool." That's really the only thing I can say about it.

Aside from that crown, I didn't get much from my slime slaughter. Several vials of slimes, almost a hundred E-Rank soul stones, and that sweet, sweet, cash.

I shift my head slightly to the right, trying to get the best position on my pillow for my poor aching neck. The skirmish I went on did was worth it, but was tiring as hell. While I busy myself with finding the perfect resting position, I dismiss my inventory and bring up the shop panels and click on [Item Shop], just to see what I can buy there.

Hoo boy~! This place is awesome! You can buy all kinds of stuff, from A-Rank swords able to split mountains, to what amounted to god-tier weapons and armour. Heck, there's even the R-18 section of the store, selling all kinds of kinky stuff, and-, wait, is…holy shit, the super crown from Mario is here as well.

Shaking my head, I continue on to the [Skill Store], and well…I mean, after seeing the first store, I'm not that shocked to see what's in here. [Runecraft], [Jewelcraft], an entire collection of Shirou's skills, [Alchemy], and more magecraft styles that exist in the nasuverse. Heck, even Gil's [Gate of Babylon] is here, although the price to buy it may as well be as much as Gil's entire treasury.

The [Pet Store] though…Sure it sells pets, but it also sells those other types of 'pets'. You know, the humanoid ones. Yeah…I'll, leave that for next time.

The [Gacha]. Oh…The [Gacha], just the memories of this accursed system from my previous life hurts, and from all the cries from the F/GO fanbase about black keys, then I fear what might pop out of this damned system. But well~, let's try and do it once-

**[Gacha]**

**Test your luck at the Gacha!**

**Currently possible drops: 1 – 5 Star CEs**

**-Price: 50.000 ¥ every roll-**

Geh!? The price is 50.000 ¥!?...Aah, whatever, I can just kill more slimes tomorrow. My resolve set, I give my prayers to the heavens above for something good, and click the gacha roll. A rotating bulb of light appears on the panel, before-

**[The Red Black Keys]**

**3 Stars CE**

**A set of three black keys, enchanted with the essence of burning flames**

**+5% to [Natural] Strength**

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

* * *

Meanwhile, in a certain church at the edge of Fuyuki City,

"Hmm…What a wonderful day it is today." A certain priest happily claims, a wide grin present on his face. "The throes of suffering echoes in the city. I wonder who it belongs to…"

* * *

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

* * *

In another universe, a certain redheaded master suddenly drops to her knees and cries, much to the shock and confusion of her precious kouhai.

"I feel you my friend…the curse of the black keys continue…!"

"A-Ano…Senpai…? Are you okay?"

"THE BLACK KEYS! AAAGGHH!"

* * *

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

"…Haaaaaah~…" Okay…I think I got that out of my system. Well, looking on the bright side, it's still a nice 5% boost to my Strength stat, so I guess that's okay…

**[Due to the new additions, the system has added the panel [Equipment]]**

Huh, nice. I open up my tabs, and sure enough, with the rest of the baseline options, [Equipment] has been added. Peeved but optimistic, I open my equipment panel and push the card in my hand, which was a picture of three black keys glowing red, into the empty slot for my Craft Essence. I feel an immediate boost to my strength. It isn't much, but can't be too picky, I suppose.

**[Headgear: Slime Crown]**

**[Chest: None]**

**[Leggings: None]**

**[Boots: None]**

**[Weapon: None]**

**[Vanity Outfit: Casual sleepwear]**

**[Accessories: None]**

**[Craft Essence: The Red Black Keys – D Rank]**

Also put on the slime crown, before I forget. Thankfully, the 'equipment' I wear is invisible, so I won't have to walk around with a crown on my head, and probably get several weird looks while walking to school.

I chuckle ruefully, the image of me in, I don't know; say Saber's armor casually walking to school is just a bit too surreal for my tastes.

Well, enough of this for now. I'm tired.

* * *

**[You have rested in your bed. HP, MP, and Stamina fully recovered!]**

Opening my eyes, I take a glance at the clock, and blanch at the time. 15 more minutes until school starts! Softly cursing to myself, I leap out of my bed, shower and cry myself, put on my school uniform, and make my bed in record time. I open my inventory to grab an onigiri, only to realize I'm out.

More cursing and almost tripping, I leave my apartment and run, [Sprint] and [Reinforcement] aiding my speed as I rush as to school with inhumane speed. I made it to school in record time, and the dust cloud I made as I halted my run could practically be called an explosion.

I'm still late though. Bummers.

The day goes on uneventfully. I spend those empty hours diving through the many things on sale on the [Shop], just to see the potential items I might want to buy later on. School ends soon enough, and I meet up with Shirou, who just finished his maintenance on an AC that just broke down. We didn't speak much, only me reminding him to have enough rest and him nodding silently.

Once home, I finish all the homework given today, which wasn't all that hard with my fairly high Intelligence, then change myself to a tracksuit I find at the bottom of my pile of clothes. From then on, I spend my time in the slime dungeon, grinding my levels and earning my rewards, and maybe get some drops along the way.

The same happens with the next day. Wake up, school, talk with Shirou for a bit, go back home, grind my keep in the [Slime Dungeon].

Rinse and repeat, over and over, routines repeating themselves, and before I know it, Saturday arrives.

**[You have leveled up x7!]**

**[You have reached level 10. Gained 5 stat points!]**

**[[Sprint] has leveled up x4!]**

**[[ID:Create] has leveled up x2!]**

**[[ID:Escape] has leveled up x2!]**

**[[Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception] has leveled up x2!]**

**[[Od Manipulation] has leveled up x6!]**

**[[Reinforcement] has leveled up x4!]**

**[[Spinning Prana Bullet] has leveled up x3!]**

**[[Prana Grenade] has leveled up x5!]**

**[[Spinning Prana Rocket] has leveled up x4!]**

**[[Prana Burst] has leveled up!]**

**[[Prana Construct] has leveled up x3!]**

**[[Gehen] has leveled up!]**

Morning had gone by uneventfully. I woke up, cleaned myself, got myself some casual clothes to wear for the rest of the day, and used some of my money to buy myself a breakfast at a local morning café. My hunger sated, I made my way to the Emiya Residence, intent on fulfilling the promise I made to a certain dense redhead.

And now, I find myself standing at the house's front door, and very worried. I mean, just imagine if Taiga-sensei sees me hanging around Shirou or, god forbid, _Sakura_. Ugh, I don't even want to imagine what kind of yandere tortures I'll suffer from that girl if she sees her beloved senpai hanging around another girl.

I listen in, placing my ears on the door to better hear what's inside. I close my eyes, reinforcing my ears to better my hearing, waiting for any-

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Sense Presence]!]**

**[Sense Presence (Hearing) Lv 1 – 0%]**

**A magus can sense the presence of others in their surroundings, manifesting as one of the human body's five main senses. You can now interpret others' presence as specific sounds.**

**Maximum range – 50 meters**

…Huh, cool!

Anyways, after around 5 minutes of silence, I press the doorbell and wait, idly using my new skill to gain some experience on it. Then, I hear…uh, what sounds like a hum of an engine and a…sword? Yeah, a sword cutting through the air to be precise.

The door slides open, and Shirou stands on the other side, his eyes widening in shock for a moment before he smiled. "Good morning, Tsunaka-san."

"Mm, morning, Shirou-kun." My eyes roam his body, looking for any signs of overworking. Seeing none, I sigh. "Good, at least you didn't overwork yourself."

"Ah, right. Shirou-kun, how's your magic circuits? Any luck on them just yet?"

His smile drops slightly. "I've only managed to get two working fully."

"…Well, that's actually not bad. For not being used for more than a decade, having two already useable is actually pretty decent." I pat his shoulder and smile. "You'll manage the full set soon enough, so don't worry too much, Shirou-kun. Just don't turn yourself into toast or something."

"Ah…okay?

"Alright! Let's go to your backyard now, shall we?"

As we made our way to the backyard of the residence, I browsed through the [Item Shop] for a weapon Shirou could use as practice. Having him master his [Structural Analysis] would benefit his [Tracing] later on down the line. In the end, a long Japanese blade belonging to a certain Saber from F/GO was bought for a hefty sum of 120.000 ¥.

Now at the backyard, I bring out my inventory and pull out the sword I just bought, much to the boy's shock. Shirou's eyes trace over the unsheathed blade, his ingrained [Structural Analysis] already in progress to trace the weapon's history. "That's…" He says in awe as I hand the blade over.

He caresses the blade, trailing his finger across its sleek edge. "Kojiki Kiyomitsu…The sword of Okita Souji." He looks to her. "How…How did you get _this_?"

"That's a secret~" I give him a playful wink. "Now, chop chop! Analyze that sword, everything about it, _everything_. Now go. Be done by lunch!"

* * *

With those words said, Hanami disappears into his house. Shirou heaves a shaky sigh, his hands gently grasping the hilt of the legendary blade he had just been _given_. He can't help but wonder where she even got this sword from, and why the brunette would even dare to allow him to 'use' it.

Shirou was by no means stupid. The girl who just came into his life a week ago held many secrets. She was powerful, those 'Prana Gunkshots' of hers easily shattering his reinforcement if she went serious.

But she is not evil. She isn't like any magus his old man taught him about. He could smell no blood or malice around her; at most he could only smell traces of fire and dried blood from the injuries she covered.

He smiles as he looks over the sharp blade one more time, his eyes tracing the gleam it holds under the sunlight. '_I can work with this._' His smile twists to a small grin as he makes his way into his shack, ready to begin.

* * *

**[Singer's Sword]**

**Rank C+**

**A soul manifested as a large sword, its edge glowing the color of the midnight sky. It belongs to a woman in the distant future, at a time when kings will rise once more. It's capable of slicing through most metals, and can generate a fairly powerful shield at its tip.**

**+80 Strength and Dexterity when wielded**

**+35 Intelligence, Wisdom, and Luck when wielded**

**?**

**?**

**Price: 450.000 ¥**

**[The Sword of The Heir]**

**Rank C+**

**A blade crafted by Diche, the goddess of light, and given to her heir to fight against the Arch-Demon. Its blade shines a never-ending white, ever shining with the light of the hope. Whoever wields will become its owner, given increased strength and endurance, and granted a small healing.**

**+55 Strength and Vitality when wielded**

**+20 Intelligence, Wisdom, and Luck when wielded**

**Grants +20% bonus to natural HP recovery**

**Deals +100% more damage to [Undead] and [Demonic] type enemies**

**?**

**Price: 450.000 ¥**

"Hrmm~…" I grumble softly, mulling over which choice of sword I want to buy. Each sword was nice, though I'm not sure what series they come from. The first has better stats in general, while the second trades some of its power for increased healing. Hmm…Choices, choices…

In the end, after many minutes of silent grumbling, I pick the second option, because, well, the 100% damage increase to [Undead] and [Demonic] will come in handy. I affirm my transaction, and a sword magically appears in my hands, its edge glowing a bright white and its hilt the color of light yellow and blue.

I smirk, soaking in the wonderful feeling of the strength the sword radiated, the gentle heat given by its light. I grasp its hilt, only to then come to a realization and slump.

_I don't know how to use a sword…_

Agh~! So annoying! And it's not like I can just analyze the sword and get its knowledge like damn Shirou over there. Oh well, at least I can still just train and get the skill normally…Actually, I might as well do it now. I can save dungeon-dwelling for later, probably tonight.

Yeah!

* * *

**[Sword Mastery Lv 7 – 11%]**

**With constant training, you begin to gain a mastery of swords. The skill you hold over your blade will become your enemies' downfall.**

**Grants +17% to natural Strength and Dexterity when wielding a sword**

**Passively grants +4 Strength and Dexterity**

This. Is. So. BORING!

Like, you'd see those training montage of swordsmen swinging their sword at an invisible enemy, cutting through the air and building their strength. I seriously wonder how they can do that for hours on end, because, seriously, I'm 2 hours in and I feel like I'm going to die of chronic boredom.

Still, at least I'm moving and stuff. Shirou just sits there in his shack, the Kojiki Kiyomitsu in his hands as he analyzes the blade, his internal world no doubt having already recorded the blade down to its moment of creation. Hell, I don't think he's blinking with how intense his staring is.

"Raaagh!" I swing, putting more strength into the sword, creating a slash of bright light that destroyed the wall it was aiming towards. "Youch." I wince, not really expecting that to happen. Still, thankfully I was smart enough to move myself and Shirou into this [Empty ID] so any damage that happens to the house will disappear when we exit.

'_Still though…_' I look at the sword in my hands. This blade of light is _awesome_. The increase to my stats are welcome enough, and the HP regen increase is nice too, but I don't think the description said that it was capable of shooting _beams of light_. Not to the point of, say, Excalibur or something, since that's _way_ too OP for a B+ Rank, but still! Beams of LIGHT! Nearly destroyed the Emiya Residence twice because of it.

Feeling a vibration in my pocket, I blink and take my phone out, the time clearly displaying it had just turned noon. I sigh, throwing my sword into my inventory before I walk over to the shack. Inside, as I expected, Shirou was still there, lines of prana running across the famous katana as he drinks in all he can from the sword, his eyes never straying from it.

Until I hit him on the head.

"Agh!?" The redhead grunts, his hands freezing up and letting the katana drop onto the floor. "That hurts…" He turns his head towards me, my arms crossed over my chest leisurely as I pick the sword up. His eyes follow along, before dropping when it disappeared into my inventory. He grumbles lightly, his lips pursing ever so slightly-

He's pouting.

…He's pouting.

…Holy shit he looks adorable-, I-I mean, um…

Slowly, I bring back out the Kojiki Kiyomitsu, and his golden eyes brighten up. I hold back a grimace as I hand the sword back over, and he caresses it, like a lover would.

I…I think I've seen enough.

And…He's rubbing it against his cheeks now.

…Okay, this has to stop.

"N-No, wait!" He cries out, his arms stretching out towards the disappearing edge of the sword as my inventory engulfs it whole. I nod solemnly and cast [ID:Escape]. I walk back to the main residence silently, definitely not hearing that pitiful cry of anguish coming from the shack. Nu-uh, definitely didn't hear that.

"NOOO! NOT YET!"

…Nope, didn't hear that. Definitely didn't hear-

"Hyaa!?" A force tackles me from behind, and I tumble onto the ground, Shirou above me, his hands forcing my shoulders down onto the ground, his eyes peering into mine.

W-What kind of position is this!?

"Please~! Give the sword back!"

W-What the hell? Where did stubborn manly hero-of-justice Shirou go to!? What's with-, o-oi! Why the hell are you crying!? O-Oh god, what's happening here!?

"Please, Tsunaka-san…!" He's hugging me now. Shirou, badass sword-incarnate Shirou, is hugging me. His strong arms are wrapped around me, his face only inches away from mine.

This. Has. To. Stop.

Right. NOW!

"[PRANA GUNKSHOT]!"

"Geho!?" The bullet crashes into his chest, and he soars into the air, before crashing back down several meters away from me. Slowly, I push myself up and walk to him. He's lying on the dirt, his mouth slack open and his eyes spinning. "My…sword…ah~…" His hands reach out to me one last time, before dropping down as he loses consciousness.

'_…The fuck?_' That was…the weirdest thing I've ever seen.

Wait, '_My_ sword'?

…Wait, could it be…? Did Shirou analyze the sword so much that Okita's personality got mixed up with his own!? Holy hell, that's…kinda messed up. And scary. And weird.

…I think I should get Shirou to his futon now. So, with my reinforced arms, I carry Shirou bridal-style towards his room.

Why bridal-style? 'Cause he's the wife, duh.

* * *

"Are you okay now?"

"...yes." I sigh, staring at the redhead sitting across me. His body lacked any real strength, his shoulders drooping, and his eyes were dead, staring lifelessly at the cup of tea he made.

Thankfully, after his awakening he was back to normal, though he couldn't look her straight in the eye, obviously ashamed of his actions around an hour prior. He got better over time, though he was still reluctant to speak to me.

"…Are you _really_ okay?"

"…Yes." He shifts uncomfortably as I raise an eyebrow, obviously not convinced. "Ha~…Stop sulking already!"

Slowly, he tilts his head back up to meet my eyes. His eyes widen, mouth opening to say something, before it closes. "…? What's wrong?" He lets out a long breath and shakes his head, smiling sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head. "It's nothing. Um…sorry, I guess. I got a little too into it."

"Sure, a _little_ into it." I bite back sarcastically, and he gives a rueful laugh. A comfortable silence settles between us after that, and I take a sip of the tea he prepared for us earlier. Hmm~, the herbal taste of green tea sure is nice in this peaceful afternoon.

"So," I begin, placing the now empty cup on the dining table. "How was it? The sword I mean."

He shivers for a moment, a memory of the recent occurrence flashing in his mind, before he answers with a small smile. "It was…interesting."

"Interesting? In what way?"

He places his hand on his chin before he continues. "The sword itself isn't all that special, but its history is vast." He closes his eyes in thought. "I might be able to use its noble phantasm soon…"

_What?_ "N-Noble phantasm?"

"Oh, right. A noble phantasm is the crystallization of a hero's life, their…uh, specialty, you could say." He explains, mistaking my shock for confusion.

"T-Then, do you know what the [Throne of Heroes] is?"

His eyes stare at me curiously. "Throne of heroes? What's that?"

"Huh, I guess it can't reach past _it_ yet…" I shake the thought away. "Anyways, the [Throne of Heroes] is the meta-physical existence where famous figures from the past are stored."

"Famous people? Like Siegfried?" I blink at the sudden namedrop. "Uh, yeah, like him for example. Although, the [Throne of Heroes] doesn't recreate them faithfully. Instead, they build the recorded figures more from the perspectives of the people. Which means that people from legends can also be recorded, like Heracles."

"That aside, are you sure you can use Okita's [Noble Phantasm]?"

He nods resolutely. "Mm. My body's not strong enough, but I should be able to do it after some training." Hearing that, I find myself smiling. "Ne, Shirou-kun. Want to go training right now?"

"...A-Against you…?" He says slowly, shivering as he places a hand over the spot I shot him before. I shake my head and he sighs, before his eyes snap back to me. "Then who am I going to train with?"

I smirk. "[ID:Create]"

The boy stiffens as the room around them darkens, tears on the walls magically form, and blood begins to seep down onto the tatami mat. The smell of rotting flesh surrounds them and the sound of incoherent grumbling can be heard coming from the outside. "Where…" He says, his voice oddly neutral. "Where is this?"

"An [Instant Dungeon], a personal dimension mirroring the real world." I explain, and my eyes narrow. "You better keep this a secret, okay, because if you don't…" He trembles and nods fervently. Hopefully he keeps his word, because if someone from the Mage Association hears that, a Sealing Designation is going to be slapped onto me.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Intimidation]!]**

Oi.

"Now, get up. Let's hunt ourselves some ghouls!" I bring out our swords and hand over the Kojiki Kiyomitsu to Shirou. He holds it in his hands for a moment, simply staring at it, before he grips the handle with both hands and stands up. I follow, gripping my sword with my right hand before standing up. We both slip on our respective shoes and slide the door open.

"Gra-!"

And we're promptly greeted to a middle-aged zombie in a business suit, which I easily behead with my sword. I feel Shirou's eyes on my blade, before he snaps up front towards an approaching zombie, this one a housewife, clothed in a chef's outfit. I nudge my head forward, and he complies, dashing towards the zombie and impaling it with his sword through its head.

**[You have killed x1 Ghoul. 430 Exp gained!]**

"Wait, that was-" Before I can finish, a loud voice interrupts. We both turn towards the source; a large group of ghouls crowding the small street to our left. "Shirou-kun, let me handle this."

"B-But-!" I ignore him and hold my sword horizontally, channeling my prana into the sword. It glows brightly, its radiance beginning to char the flesh of the ghouls were closing in. They roar in pain, feeling the deadly effect of the light on their skin, and charge. I smirk, and in a single swipe, the light extends and envelops all of the ghouls, burning their rotting flesh to ash.

**[You have killed x23 Ghouls. 9890 Exp gained!]**

…The smell of burnt flesh is, ugh…

"…Fast…" I turn to an annoyed Shirou, his lips curled to a pout as he holds his sword close. It seems Okita's personality is beginning to infect him again…Ah well, at least it makes him cute. I shake the thought away and begin walking down the road, with Shirou following me, his blade poised and ready.

Sadly, nothing too interesting occurs after that display, mostly with me and Shirou wiping the town out of ghouls and assuring Shirou that these ghouls are not real people…probably.

It's unnerving yet amusing to see Shirou slowly have his personality shift, until at one point where he began to infer to himself in third person. Also knowing that the real Shirou is conscious throughout this odd situation makes it all the funnier.

**[You have killed x78 Ghouls. 33.540 Exp gained!]**

**[You have leveled up x2!]**

**[You have reached a milestone. Gained 5 stat point!]**

**[[Sword Mastery] leveled up x6!]**

**[[Sprint] leveled up x2!]**

**[[Reinforcement] has leveled up!]**

"Shirou's kinda bored…" Shirou says tiredly, repeatedly stabbing the ground with his katana. All around him, corpses of ghouls lay around, slowly dissolving back into the air. "Ne, Hanami-chan, how does this place work anyway?" He looks around with a thoughtful frown. "I've never seen anything like this…"

"That's because you've never seen any other magus in the first place." I retort as I glance over the many items I gained from both our ghoul genocides. "But…well, actually, I don't really know myself. I guess…hmm…maybe it's kinda like a [Reality Marble]."

"[Reality Marble]?" He tilts his head, a finger on his cheek as he turns to me.

"It's a magecraft bordering on true magic. Essentially, it rewrites reality with the user's perception of the world." His eyes narrow. "The user's perception?...Does that mean this is how you see the world, Hanami-chan?" I smile briefly before shaking my head. "As if. That's why I'm not too sure what this is as well."

"I see…" He nods to himself.

"And remember, keep this to yourself…okay?" I smile softly.

"Y-Yes! Shirou promises!" He nods fervently. I sigh, and he lets out a breath, muttering something about a 'shiny scythe' and how 'Shirou's head's going to fall off!'.

**[[Intimidation] has leveled up!]**

Oi! I wasn't even trying to be scary!

Finished with my loot checking, I bring my sword back out and swipe the inventory panel away. Shirou turns to me and nods, pulling his sword out of the road and following behind me as we begin to walk back to the Emiya Residence.

Before _that_ appears.

**[Ghoul Culmination; Test #314 Lv ?]**

**HP: 57500/57500**

**MP: 0/0**

**Stamina: -%**

**The abomination created by the merging of the many vengeful souls sacrificed by a man in search of immortality. With their initial smaller bodies destroyed, they all merge back into this broken entity.**

A huge ghoul standing at around the height of a bus stood in their way. Its limbs are the size of trees, attached to a spherical bloated chest marked by hundreds of faces, each petrified in fear. It has no head, instead having a long tendril that stretched out from its inside, wriggling about as eyes of velvet red shines in the dark of night.

I blanch at the sight, my magus sense bombarded by the screams of all the spirits trapped inside. Shirou reacted similarly, shutting his nose as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. It charges, screaming, and we both jump away, each of us delivering a strike at the passing giant. It roars, blood and smoke rising from its two arms as it turns back, its tendril-like head shaking erratically.

**[HP: 56990/57500]**

"…Yikes." The giant ghoul turns towards us, its arms bloating and shrinking and charges. We share a nod before we jump away. Shirou leaps forward, blade held out and plunges it into the ghoul's back. It shrieks, before a burst of light from me crashes into it. Shirou pulls his sword out and slashes it across the giant's back.

Before its arm suddenly swings back and hits him on the head, sending him crashing across the road. I grimace, seeing his HP drop to around a third of his maximum from that single hit. It roars, its monstrous sound causing cracks in any nearby windows, and smashes its fists into the ground. The ground cracks painfully before it explodes upwards, chunks of the road flying into the air.

'_Hulk smash?_' I think idly, before another thought comes in. '_Should I try and learn that too?_'

My thoughts are cut off by the sounds of battle, coming from Shirou as he dances around the giant and delivers swift strikes at its vital points. And I'd only noticed it now, but his movements are getting faster, fast enough to create sonic booms with each step he takes off the road. His magic circuits glow across his skin, straining to keep up the speed he was going at.

Before he suddenly jumps back, and holds the sword in both hands, pointing it at the giant. He crouches slightly, and pulls his arm back, like a piston readying itself to fire.

My eyes widen.

He leaps towards the giant ghoul, and then leaps again, on _air_, pushing his speed beyond the sound barrier. Then, he says three words,

"**[Mumyou Sandan-Zuki]**!"

And three stabs were delivered in an instant. A massive hole appears on the ghoul's neck. No sounds came out of its mouth as it slowly turned back, towards the swordsman who had just hurt it. Shirou lets of a tired breath, slowly wobbling as he falls to his knees, his Kojiki Kiyomistsu stabbed beside him.

**[HP: 20090/ 57500]**

…Oi, did he just use Okita's [Noble Phantasm]? Seriously?

And it's still _alive_?

Not wanting to be outdone by that display, I use my mystic eyes to analyze the weapon's history, to see what its [Noble Phantasm] might be. It took a bit of time, and a pounding headache, but I managed to find it. I grin, before reinforcing my legs and jumping up high into the air. Holding the sword in my hands, I pump my prana into the sword, and the blade shines, its light a light blue hue.

"**[Fate,**" I pull the sword back, and the light shines brighter, enough to scorch the ghoul's body from this distance. "**Clear my path!]**" Reinforcing my arm, I swing with all my strength, and a beam of light crashes down onto the ghoul, before it explodes upwards in a geyser of divine light. The ghoul shrieks one last time, before it burns away to ash.

**[You have defeated Test #314. Gained 35000 Exp!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[Special Mini-Boss has been slain. Special Reward has been added to Inventory!]**

I ignore the pop ups as I crash back down onto the ground, barely managing to reinforce my body upon contact to protect myself from becoming a red splat on the road. I let out a tired breath and place my sword back into my inventory.

"Nice show, Hanami-chan!" My eyes focus at the incoming redhead and I laugh lightly. "Thanks…" He smiles and extends a hand forward. I take his hand and pull myself up, wobbling slightly from exhaustion. His smile dips slightly. "Are you okay?"

I give him a smile. "I'm fine, just tired."

Silently, we both head back to his house, and there, I finally dispel the ID, letting the real world come back, before heading to sleep. Too tired to return to my apartment, I borrow one of the vacant rooms, which the house has a lot of, and serve myself to a warm futon to sleep.

It was a pleasant dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day, Shirou's resident guardian/shameless-smoocher comes into the Emiya Residence, as she always does to get her daily breakfast, only to be greeted by a blank-faced Shirou and a laughing Hanami sitting across the table.

She was not sure how to respond.

* * *

**And~, we're done! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Against Fate (4)

**Ey! Hello! I'm back from the sunless country!**

**Alright, to start this off, I am so, _so_, sorry that this came out after, what? Over _two weeks_? It's kinda crazy, but with both a writer's block and the giant confrontation between me and final tests coming up, it's been one hell of a challenge to write this one out, and even then it's not what I completely envisioned it to be, but I'll have to stick with it. (I had to scrap 3 previous versions, cause they all sucked, in my opinion at least)**

**Anyways, I'll try to make sure something like this never happens again, but life is a horrifying beast, so I won't make any promises (but I'll do my best!).**

**That aside, here's the question of the chapter:**

**AzynPuffyHair: Gamer is OP regardless of limitation. It apparently is very pay-to-win too. Wonder if you have a work around for that? Because apparently money comes very easily with those ID despite them being so low level.**

**Yeah, I understand where you're comin' from. That's why I've thought of another way for the [Store] to work. You'll see me mention it in this chapter, but if you have any suggestions for how to improve it, just ring me up!**

**Alright, enough of that, enjoy!**

* * *

Shinji's an absolute asshole.

No more words are needed. He's the standard, garbage, asshole, one this world will definitely benefit for his disappearance from the mortal plane. Just seeing him berate Sakura for her 'failures' was almost enough to make me spam a volley of prana bullets up his useless ass. Ugh, and that smug smile he has is just…ugh…

[Can't you just blow him up?]

I deadpan at the message. "And get Zouken trailing on me? Yeah, no thanks."

[Well…can't you kill Zouken as well?]

"What? No! Of course I can't! He's like, ancient by this point, and he has bugs all around the city anyways! I can't just go and 'kill' him-…actually…Would that be so hard? I have a holy weapon, and Zouken's definitely an undead, so…"

[Mhm! It's a win-win! You get some nice Exp, and the world has one less jerk to deal with!]

"And Sakura will be safe as well."

[That too!]

Still…It's not like I can just bust in to the Matou Mansion and just go and 'kill' Zouken. The guy was damn cockroach. Not only that, his worms, which are all him, are encroaching inside the body of a certain purple-haired girl.

Zouken needed to die. Shinji needed to die.

But I just can't. Not yet. I'm still not strong enough.

I sigh tiredly, messaging my forehead, waiting for the traffic lights to turn green.

[Tired?]

"Mhm." I grunt and cross the road, continuing my way to my apartment. "Can't wait to drop on my bed." I smile lightly, before it falls from my face at the reminder of my chemistry homework. Another sigh leaves my lips. System falls silent, and I continue my way to my apartment complex, the afternoon wind blowing against me.

It doesn't take long for me to reach my apartment room, unlock the door, drop my bag down on my desk and drop onto the bed.

[Have a nice sleep, Hanami-chan!] A muffled groan is my reply as I close my eyes.

* * *

It's strange really.

By day, I'm a normal student living out my life in Homurahara Academy, listening to lectures, answering questions, and spending my break time alone in the library. I occasionally come across Shirou, usually carrying some broken equipment or with tools in hand, and we exchange short words with each other before parting.

After school passes however, I become a [Gamer], going into [Empty ID]s to train and level my skills, and drop into other IDs to garner more Exp.

When night comes, I become a magus, training my skills and furthering my magecraft with Shirou. His blunt tenacity makes him a great student, though his stubbornness does lead him to try and brute force a problem he doesn't understand.

Like how he tried to activate his true circuits by making _more_ nerve circuits. The idiot.

That aside, it's been nearly an entire month since I first came to this world, and the results show, don't they?

**Name:** Tsunaka Hanami

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female ; Human

**Class:** -

**Level:** 22 **Exp:** 2.111/200.000

**HP: **7700/7700 (770HP/hour)

**MP: **20.680/20.680 (1.903MP/hour)

**Stamina:** 82% (35%/hour)

**Strength: **49 (+15)

**Vitality: **35

**Dexterity: **66 (+25)

**Intelligence: **117,75 (+67,75)

**Wisdom: **86,5 (+46,5)

**Luck: **21

**Stat Points:** 20

**Money:** 12.390.764 ¥

**[Skills]: ****[Sprint Lv 21 – 11%], [ID:Create Lv 9 – 12%], [ID:Escape Lv 9 – 12%], [Reinforcement Lv 19 – 03%], [Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception Lv 32 – 09%], [Spinning Prana Bullet Lv 29 – 17%], [Od Manipulation Lv 32 – 21%], [Prana Grenade Lv 16 – 42%], [Spinning Prana Rocket Lv 12 – 06%], [Prana Burst Lv 2 – 29%], [Gehen Lv 3 – 10%], [Prana Construct Lv17 – 02%], [Sense Presence (Hearing) Lv 6 – 53%], [Sword Mastery Lv 29 – 15%], [Intimidation Lv 3 – 11%]**

Yep. Look at them stats, boi!

Still, despite this, it still feels…lacking? I'm not weak, not by a longshot, but for what I feel is to come soon, this level of strength just feels _inadequate_. The most obvious question would then be: Will I be strong enough to combat a servant and win? Maybe against some of the weaker ones, but the old and powerful ones?

I'm pretty damn sure I'd be returned to the ether if I get [Enuma Elish] on my face.

But, I don't have time.

**[Quest: Incarnation of the Sword; Emiya Shirou]**

**Emiya Shirou, an orphan of the Fourth Holy Grail War, saved by the Magus Killer, Emiya Kiritsugu. Holding to the false dream of a hero of justice, he has become a sword. In most realities, he'd be dragged into the Fifth War untrained, and survive it as a new man. He'll further train his magecraft to protect the people, and unlock his [Reality Marble]. He'll be chased by the Clocktower, die branded as a criminal, and ascend to the throne of heroes.**

**Such is his fate, but is it truly set in stone? What will your presence in this world do? What change can you bring to the incarnation of the sword?**

**Requirements: Change his fate and make him different from the countless other Shirou in the multiverse.**

**Extra Mission: Grant a new power for Shirou to use aside from his [Reality Marble]**

**Reward: Exp; Doubles all [Natural] attributes; Allows one [Race] change; Allows two [Class] Change; Opens one more [Class] to use; [[Kaleidoscope] Skill Book]**

**Extra Reward: Exp; Two random Rank A+ – EX items**

**Failure: Shirou's death, Your death**

A day ago, this quest popped up in the middle of math class, and I almost destroyed the school building from shock if I hadn't managed to hold back my prana. The rewards were sweet, and holy hell does that [Kaleidoscope] skill book reward make me drool in wonder. But, for this to appear now, what does that imply?

It was obvious. The main plot will start.

And this time, she'd be in for the ride!

It makes her somewhat giddy actually. Casting aside all the nervousness from the possibility of death and being swallowed under the tainted mud, I'm about to enter a secret war of magi, conducted with 7 heroic spirits, beings from legends holding mystical powers, fighting to claim the (tainted) Holy Grail to make a wish.

Ooh~, just thinking about it makes me all tingly inside!

"Uh…Tsunaka-san? Are you okay?" I blink, snapping out my thoughts to turn towards my fellow training partner, who's staring at me worriedly. Strange. Was I spacing out or something? "I'm fine~. Thanks for worrying though!" I flash him a grin and a thumbs up, and he smiles, before he turns back to the kitchen and continues on with his cooking.

Sakura can't come this evening, and Taiga has some things to finish with her father, which leaves me and Shirou as the current occupants of the residence.

Which makes this night a perfect moment to further explore Shirou's capabilities as an incarnation. He'd already shown an uncanny skill in anything related to blades, and he's even adopted the personality of Okita from using the [Kojiki Kiyomitsu] for too long.

Tonight, I want to try giving him other Rank C Noble Phantasms to use (the items in the shop only reach up to Rank C+ stuff for some reason, and even then there seems to be a limited amount of stuff the shop sells), both to improve his tracing and help develop his Reality Marble (and also to embarrass him further, huhu~).

Ah, that also brings me to the next thing that came up!

**[The system has fully been finalized. [Gamer Ver.1.0] has been implemented. All previous stats and items have been transferred over]**

**[New changes include: [Special 'Unique' Skills!], [Full Armour and Weapon Set Bonuses!], [Map and Minimap!], [Clock!], [Inventory Filters!], ['Normal' Skill Books No Longer Sold in Shop], [Unique Monster Drops!], ['Special' IDs Are Now Sold in Shop], [Optimized Menus!], [Fatal and Critical Hits now Available!]]**

**[Note: Further updates will be implemented if issues are discovered]**

**[Good Luck, [Gamer]]**

Yeah, the system just got updated! It happened right about when Shirou's Quest appeared, so I didn't get too much time to check all the new stuff, but from what I've seen, it's great! Still haven't figures out what Unique skills might be, but I suppose I'll find out soon enough. The special IDs in the shops are…_diverse_, to put it lightly. Some are IDs referencing other popular media, and some other are games and worlds from certain _offbrand_ items on the internet.

I doubt I'll be visiting those any time soon.

Haven't tested the rest, but overall, it's a good update, and-, ah, no, whatever I wanted to say can wait, 'cause Shirou's food is here~! Ah, I can smell it allm the way from the table!

"Please get off the table, Tsunaka-san."

I blink, realizing I had climbed the table with my hand reaching out for the tray of food the redhead is carrying. "…Ah, sorry."

* * *

Far away, in the silence of the night, deep within the caves of Mount Enzo, a malformed darkness throbs. It rumbles violently, agitated. Its unshaped surface ripples, and a deep laughter echoes through the shadows.

Hidden inside, a being smiles, its mouth red and deformed.

In a snowy castle, where warmth is missing, a child stares out the window, her eyes red, flashing with anger and intent.

In a shack at the far north of Fuyuki, a neatly-clothed woman smiles at her blue haired partner, her smile feral, just as his was.

Inside an unfeeling basement, a girl with empty eyes stares into the ceiling, worms of uncounted numbers crawling in and out of her.

At a tall skyscraper of white, the silent screams of children echoes in the heart of a fragile woman, as she limps away from the flame that engulfs them all.

Inside a lonely manor, a girl works furiously, her desk filled with notes and dust. A red ruby attached to a pendant lies by her side.

Deep inside the heart of a sword, a golden sheath gleams ever brighter.

With this, the flag of the Holy Grail War has been raised.

* * *

"Shirou-kun?" I ask worriedly, and he doesn't answer, only staring emptily into thin air. I first thought that he was lost in his thoughts or something, but that was two minutes ago, and now I'm really worried. Like, I don't think his eyes have the power to shift between gold, silver, and blue.

I'm _really_ contemplating on just knocking him out with a [Prana Gunkshot], but I don't think that'll be good for the guy.

Back on track! I checked with my Mystic Eyes but I didn't see anything weird, though there is a faint trace of mystical energy, one that belongs to the golden sheath that currently resides inside him. Now, all I can do is examine any further changes in Shirou's prana levels, looking out for any strange anomalies that might appear.

Then, _everything_ happened.

Not quite sure what happened, but the [Empty ID] I placed ourselves in shattered, a deadly amount of prana saturated the air, brilliant auroras of green and blue stretched across the night sky, and Shirou's eyes returned gold, before a bright light filled the area.

I find myself blinded, yet not at the same time, as I come to realize that the world around me has faded, and all that remains is white. Shirou, his house, the sky, they're all gone, replaced by this seemingly endless plain white. My pair of Mystic Eyes flare to life, my green eyes shifting to a cascade of blue and purple, as I look around.

**[ ]**

To find nothing. Nothing! Not even question marks!

Before I can freak out even more, a notification pops up.

**[Something strange has occurred. The course of fate has shifted. The future has become muddled in uncertainty. You are the cause, and the world has decided to rid of you]**

**[Quest: Against Fate]**

**The world follows a determined path. Anomalies are to be rid off. It just so happens that you are one of these anomalies, a dangerous threat to the world. But! You are the [Gamer], and you're not you if you just accept this! The world may be fighting you, Fate might be a jerk against you, but like hell you'll take it staying down!**

**Requirements: Get out**

**Extra Mission: Find out information about [ ]**

**Reward: ?**

**Extra Reward: ?**

**Failure: Your eternal imprisonment**

Wow, okay, damn. So I'm basically trapped here in infinite nothingness because I'm an 'anomaly' in the Fate timeline!? Okay, yeah! I agree with my quest, that's just utter bullshit!

But, then again, what am I supposed to do? I'm stuck in basically what amounts to the void, with no information on what this place might be, and I doubt most of my skills can do anything to help me escape. Heck, I can't even use [ID:Escape].

Even then, I'll do anything!

And with that mindset, 20 uneventful minutes flies by.

"Ugh…something…just…please…happen!" I say in between my stabbings, striking my sword against the 'floor' of the void to try and quell my accumulated boredom. Sadly, it didn't help much, and I'm left to sit here, all alone. It's kind of disheartening actually, but! I will not fall that easily!

Another 20 minutes passes by.

After seeing that the void wasn't going to be destroyed any time soon, I just decided to maximize the time I have here by leveling up my skills. It mainly consists of me swinging my sword around with my [Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception] constantly active, both to level my skill and to detect any imperfections I might spot in my swordsmanship.

**[Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception Lv 33 – 12%]**

**A pair of [Mystic Eyes] capable of viewing and analyzing anything you see at a glance. This allows you to see things normal people, and even magus, cannot see. Has the combined effect of both [Observe] and [Structural Analysis]**

**Allows you to see the description of objects you glance at**

**Allows you to analyze things you see at a glance**

**At higher levels, capable of viewing the objects history, from its creation to present time**

**Using this on an object too high-leveled will hurt you**

**Allows you to see through darkness and illusions**

**?**

Which then got me wondering about what that last unknown line might be. If you think about it, it can _basically_ do anything, so what else might it have?

The thought caused a downward spiral.

As I train both my Mystic Eyes and my Swordsmanship, I got thinking, speculating about the possible answer to those question marks. At first I thought about [Clairvoyance] or something like it, but it didn't seem to fit, since these Mystic Eyes are a combination of my [Observe] and [Structural Analysis] skills.

Then I thought about [Farsight] or anything similar, but again, it just didn't fit with the skills that were used to make it. I moved on to something along the lines of [Thought Acceleration], but that wasn't right either, and my eyes ain't a pair of [Sharingan], sadly.

My eyes are to [Analyze], to figure out [Facts].

Then, it all clicks. My Eyes are a composite of the skills [Observe] and [Structural Analysis], both used to find the details, facts if you will, about the object it's being used on.

And why do we search for facts?

'_To learn the truth!_'

[From your wisdom, you have realized the true meaning of your [Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception]! Its description has been updated and altered]

Hehe~! I guess all my gathered wisdom finally came into play here! Have to say, I'm pretty damn proud of myself!

**[Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception Lv 33 – 12%]**

**A pair of eyes granted to those who have awakened to their connections to the root, the well of all existence. A fragment of its infinity now resides in you, manifesting as a pair of eyes, a bright swirling blue. Through it, every and all things shall be open to you, and will understand any and all existence.**

**Allows you to see the description of objects you glance at**

**Allows you to analyze things you see at a glance**

**Capable of viewing the history of any object, from its creation to the present**

**Using this on an object too high-leveled will hurt you**

**Allows you to see through darkness and illusions**

**Your eyes will always perceive the truth, no matter what**

…Woah, that's one cool skill description it changed to.

Casting the thought aside, I've finally got my way of seeing what this place is. So, closing my eyes, I feel a spark course through my mind, the silent clap of thunder, and my eyes burst open, shifted into a swirling myriad of blue. The white around me fizzles, unable to hide itself any longer, before it seemingly shatters, like glass, falling apart into many pieces.

I find myself surrounded by grey walls of stone bricks, lit dimly by a sparse row of torches hung on the walls. The way behind me is short, a dead end, while the corridor before me seems to stretch infinitely, fading into blackness, one that I can't seem to see through despite my Mystic Eyes being able to see through darkness.

Not that I really noticed, since I'm too focused gaping at the blue panel floating in front of me.

**[Cage of Alaya]**

**A prison made by the will of humanity, Alaya, to imprison any and all threats that might endager the stability and survival of mankind; be they humans, beasts, or gods. It floats in nothingness, surrounded by a void of none-existence, and guarded by legendary souls recorded in the [Throne of Heroes]. Anyone and anything that attempts to escape will be shut down by these guardians.**

…yep. That's right. I'm in a prison made by Alaya. _Alaya_! And I have Heroic Spirits as my wardens as well! Frickin' hell, I know I was expecting to meet several Heroic Spirits, but not this soon damn it!

'_Hah…Oh well._' After a minute of venting (slashing my sword on the annoyingly sturdy walls), I let my sword fizzle back into my inventory and begin my walk down the dim corridor, occasionally turning my head to see the dead end behind me fade into darkness as I move away. And soon enough, I find myself in a dim corridor, with darkness stretching before and behind me.

I'm guessing it's supposed to be quite unnerving, but I'm a bit too occupied surfing through the [Store] to care about that. But, well, seeing most of the cooler stuff being hidden behind huge paywalls and material requirements is quite saddening. Pretty sure some of those needed materials frop from some Level 250 monster or something.

Hah…such is the life of a gamer.

'_…Anyways, uh, how long is this thing?_' This damned corridor seems to go on forever. I've been walking for, like, half an hour now and still nothing.

And of course, the moment I thought that, the scenery around me shifts, and everything seems to flip. Stone shatters, light pierces the darkness, the torches vanish, the flames extinguish, and warmth fades, all replaced by a white void. This time, cracks run along it, like shattered glass stitched together by glue.

**[You have entered the last stage, the-**

I don't have enough time to entertain the notification as I barely manage to tilt my head aside. Three bullets fly right over my shoulder, and I can feel something wet flowing down my left arm. '_Too close…!_' I can't help but grimly wonder on what would happen if I hadn't moved my head in time. Would my head have blown up like a prized piñata?

Nope. Don't think about it.

My attacker stands idly, a hand holding ready the trigger of a revolver, and another hand hovering above its smoking muzzle. He's young, dressed neatly as a cowbow, a red sash around his neck and a cowbow's hat tipped on his blonde hair. His lips are stretched to a wide smile, though it seems lifeless, frozen, like his unblinking dim blue eyes.

**[Billy the Kid Lv 35]**

**HP: 55000/55000**

**MP: ?**

**Stamina: -%**

**A western outlaw, charged with countless crimes under his belt. His smile is frozen, a mechanism to hide away from trouble, though many have since found it difficult to differenciate whether his smile is true or not.**

To that, I say only one word.

"Damn."

I jump away, bullets whizzing right past me. My Mystic Eyes flare to life, and my focus sharpens. Bullets of prana form behind my back, and spinning them, I let them fly, guided by the tracking of my eyes. They easily land, tearing through his clothes, but not quite injuring him. My eyes narrow, and my Mystic Eyes shine brightly.

'_Armour?_' A layer of carbon steel lays underneath his clothing, softening the blows from my sharpened prana bullets. Seems like Alaya knows not to treat me lightly. Should I be honored or annoyed I wonder?

"**[Fate, Clear My Path]!**" My sword appears in my hands and I swing. A crescent arc of holy light flows out and crashes onto Billy's Abdomen. The armour underneath cracks and a deep gash is formed just under his chest. His smile remains unfazed as his arms snap forward, and the trigger is pulled. Three bullets fire out simultaneously, breaking past the sound barrier. Though, '_Slow._' Such motion is trackable by my eyes, and I deploy a wall of prana before me. The bullets make impact, and the shield shatters, though enough time is given for me to move out of the way.

I throw my sword forward and he parries it away with his revolver. I charge forward, forcing him to block a volley of incoming bullets with his unloaded firearm, and my right hand reaches forward, grasping around his neck. My od flares, lines of magical energy shine along my arm, and with a squeeze, my prana invades his neck. I close my eyes. "**[Gehen]**" Lines of prana appear on his neck, and it lights up, before it explodes, his neck along with it.

**[Fatal hit!]**

His bodiless head is flung into the air and rolls along the cracked void, his eternal smile still etched on his lifeless head.

**[You have killed Billy the Kid. Gained 27500 Exp!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have gained 3x [Void's Dust], 4x [Meteor Horshoes], [Torn Red Sash], [Broken Revolver]!]**

I breathe out slowly, letting the adrenaline filter through my system. I look over my notifications, wondering what these new materials might be for, but then it hit me.

I just killed somebody.

My breath hitches, my body spasms, as if each of the cells in my body just gave out. My knees lost its strength and I drop down, clutching a hand over my mouth. I just killed somebody. _I just killed somebody_.

I feel something wet on my cheeks. Am I crying perhaps? I don't know, and don't bother to know, as I slowly push myself back up, swallowing the bile that was rising in my throat, and sigh. I chant to myself, saying '_This will be normal soon'_ and '_I need to do this to live_' and other things along those lines, but the horror stays, and the icky feeling on the palm of my hands doesn't fade.

I can still feel the vibration, as the bones on his neck gave out, and the skin and muscles of his neck ruptures, splashing out in a violent geyser of blood, the icky congulated feeling of blood on my palm.

I slap my cheeks, and clarity shines through for a moment, enough for to notice a red spear coming straight my way. I jump to the left, swinging a prana sword I made upwards and crashing straight against the spear's red handle. A pulse of wind forms under me as my attacker is sent into the air. No shock can be seen on his emotionless face, even as I plunge my blade into his heart, before lines stretch across his body, and he explodes.

**[Fatal Hit!]**

**[You have killed Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Gained 29500 Exp!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have gained 4x [Void's Dust], 2x [Arrow Heads of Attonement], [Shattered Red Spear], [Shattered Yellow Spear]!]**

Not even a second later an arrow is launched, and it stabs right under my chest. I would've been dead if I didn't apply [Reinforcement] quickly enough, and even then a quarter of my HP is sliced off. Gulping, I pull the black arrow out and cast it aside, moving my eyes towards my attacker.

**[Atalanta Lv 60]**

**HP: 60000/60000**

**MP: ?**

**Stamina: -%**

**A huntress of the Argonauts. A tragic child abandoned, she grew under the blessings of Artemis, and her arrows soar high into the skies, shining and raining down upon the earth like the dawn of twilight.**

A difference of 40 levels…how am I supposed to live I wonder…?

The green haired lioness draws her bow, her eyes narrowing minutely. A moment passes, and the string is let go, and the arrow flies. '_I won't be able to defend._' The arrows are flying to fast, they are simply too strong for my prana to hold back. I duck right under the arrow and roll away, before breaking into a run as a rain of arrows trail behind my back.

'_Not enough._' The sharpened prana bullets I fire as I run could only cause minor damage. '_Not enough_.' Prana missiles and grenades explode around her, and she comes out unschathed. '_Not enough.' _ Atalanta fires a pair of arrows into the sky, and following a glimmer of countless lights above, a rainbow of magical arrows rain down. My body is reinforced immediatel, and then covered with a thin layer of prana, and shielded by a thick block of prana over me, Still, I cough violently, as arrows plunge into my body, one after another, down my chest and up my legs.

'_NOT ENOUGH._'

**[Through constant pain and grit, a flame is lit in your soul, burning brighter than the sun itself. Your body may fail, but your heart with persevere evermore]**

**[You have gained the skill [Battle Continuation]!]**

Everything hurt. But, for now, all I can feel is a tingling numbness, echoing like a bell in a cave. I breathe slowly, nearly choking as my blood filled throat struggled to make way for the air I inhale, as I lower myself. I bend my knees, feeling my bones crack as the arrows dig deeper into my flesh, and I spring forward with speeds I probably would've been shocked at if I was sober.

Atalanta seems shocked, even if her face broke no emotions, but she recovers quickly and parries away the prana sword in my hand with her bow. She goes on the defensive, deflecting and parrying my sword strikes with her bow, most likely attempting to get far enough to riddle my body with arrows.

She draws her bow and leaps back, and I follow, thrusting my sword forwards. My attack was clearly out of range, and her arrow was primed, glistening green with energy. A wisp of a victorious smile appears on her face, before it morphs into a thin frown, as a blade of prana stabs right through her heart.

She seems to have forgotten that I can manipulate prana at will, and that my sword was made of prana.

Oh well, her fault.

"**[Gehen]**" Lines of prana shines across her chest, and she manages to shoot one final arrow through my chest before my magecraft launches, and her body explodes in a wide bloody spark.

**[Fatal Hit!]**

**[You have killed Atalanta. Gained 36500 Exp!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have gained 6x [Void's Dust], 7x [Arrow Heads of Attonement], [Broken Shards of Ebony], [Tattered Purple Pelt]!]**

The notifications go unnoticed by me, as I begin to pump od into the many wounds on my body. Slowly, I altered the blood, freezing them and clogging up the holes from leaking any more HP I received from my recent Level Up.

**[You have gained the skill [Alteration]!]**

…Huh, I'm surprised I haven't gotten that yet…Meh, better late than never.

That aside, now that I'm conscious (mostly), this…is quite bad. Nay, even saying 'bad' is a huge understatement. I'm surviving on a slither of health, my MP's under 10% (my usage of [Battle Continuation] not helping), I'm trapped with no way out, and I'm pretty damn sure Herculer will sooner or later appear and woop my ass.

This _truly_ is the darkest timeline.

"**nnggrrrraaaAAAAAAAHHHH!**"

I metallic roar sounds from the distance, coming from a knight suited in black armour, wisps of darkness swirling around him. Ominous red lines stretch across its body, extending down and out across his blackened sword. The visor of its helmet glowed a bright red, glinting menacingly.

**[Lancelot Lv 85]**

**HP: 62500/62500**

**MP: ?**

**Stamina: -%**

**A knight of the Round Table, whose guilt and anger upon betraying his lord had transformed him, morphed him into a being past reason. His maddened gaze forever shines in the dark, and his mind is reduced to that of a beast. Despite that, its skill from when it was a knight has not lessened, for it waits for the judgement his king will surely rain upon him.**

To that, I only have one word.

Fuck.

It leaps forward, charging at speeds far surpassing the sonic barrier. In less than a second, the distance between us is closed, and his sword is swung upwards, fully aimed and intented to slice my neck apart. '_So fast…_' I had only a moment to appreciate such high speeds before I feel the blackened blade reach my neck.

'_Ah, damn it._' I close my eyes, resigned and accepting.

The last thing I noticed is the warmth of my blood before my consciousness fades.

* * *

[Psst]

_…_

[Pssst]

_…_

[Hello~? Anyone still there? Is this soul still inhabited?]

_…_

[Muah~…so she really is dead?]

_…_

[Huh, I guess this was how it's supposed to go? I don't quite remember…]

[Meh, alright then, [Heaven's Feel]!]

_…Huh? Where is…_

[Hello again, Hanami-chan? Just died, huh?]

_S-System? How am I…aren't I supposed to be dead-, ah…Is this heaven then? Or hell?_

[Nah~, nothing so happy or glum. This is the void, or the root, or akasha, or whatever. Since, ya know, souls that just died retur-]

_THE ROOT!?_

[Youch! Don't scream!]

_Do I even have a mouth for that?_

[Nope, but your thoughts still hurt, so keep it down!]

_…Sorry._

[Anyways, as I was saying, all souls that just died return to the root, yeah? You should've gone and melded back with the root, but~, well, I don't think any of us wants that outcome, no? Would be a pretty short and boring ending for a [Gamer]]

_Well, yeah, but I'm dead? Game over, you know? How am I supposed to go back there anyways? Unless you can bring me back to life and stuff._

[Well…]

_…Wait, seriously?_

[It's possible. I brought you into Fate after your first death, so why not again? It's not like the Third Magic has finite uses or something]

_Ah, so that's how I got reincarnated here._

_[Mhm! So, how about it? Fancy having a [Continue]?]_

_Ha! The answer's obvious!_

[You'll be facing Lancelot after this, you know?]

_…crap, forgot about him. Mind doing something about the guy?_

[I'll try my best, but I'll be fighting off Alaya, so it might take a while, but definitely possible]

_Sweet! Will my health and magic go back to full too?_

[Yep, yep. Now, wait a second, let me get your warp drive ready…and…done!]

[Alright, then, good luck, Hanami-chan! And don't die again! I can only bring your soul back so many times!]

A light numbness overtakes my soul, and my consciousness wanes.

* * *

The enemy falls onto the ground, head not quite severed, but barely hanging onto the sliced neck. Blood trails out in waves, painting the void around her a deep crimson red. Lancelot silently stares, emotionless and thoughtless, waiting for any further moves its master will issue.

And so it waits. Minutes pass by, and no movement is made. Alaya deems to potential magician dead, and begins tow warp this fragment of Lancelot back into the Throne of Heroes.

Until, suddenly, the girl wasn't quite dead.

His transportation stops, and he regains corporeal form. He watches as the girl rises, arms lanky and without strength, yet still rising, like a puppet reattached to its strings. Her eyes, before dull green, now shines a bright green as life surges back into the body. She gasps, and then coughs, loud and pained at first, but as the many injuries she suffered glowed green and healed, her coughs turn to small chuckles. With one final sigh, the glow vanishes and Tsunaka Hanami stands, uninjured.

"Hah…that was cool." She says, swinging and twirling her arms around. Her eyes flicker for a moment, before a smirk makes its way onto her, and she huffs in amusement. "5 minutes, huh?" She seemed to want to continue, but her she swiftly places a hand over her mouth, before then muttering something about 'not wanting to jinx herself'.

"Well, I'll deal with it." Those words seemed to be her incantation, as she swiftly bursts forward.

* * *

I charge forward, a prana sword held tightly in my hands. Lancelot growls and swings his sword. Our two swords meet, and my prana construct easily shatters upon impact, but I ducked under the swing and continue forward. With one final burst of prana, I leap forward, grasping the hilt of the [Sword of The Heir] and turning, skidding across the ground to a stop. I hold my sword straight towards the Berserker, feeling more confident with the increase of stats the weapon gave.

Ah, how I love how equipments work in this [Gamer] system.

We both charge, and our blades clash once again, this time mine holding out against his. We remain locked for a moment, his strength as a Berserker battling against my equipment-boosted strength, before his blade starts to slowly inch towards me, and my arms and legs start to buckle from all the strength in his sword. He wins our contest and he drives his sword down, stabbing my sword into the white void.

I swiftly jump back to avoid a swing, though I made sure to yank the rope of prana I tied around my sword, flinging it back into my grasp (not letting this thing go anytime soon). The battle falls into a lull for a moment, with Lancelot just standing there, staring at me.

It gives me a moment to think though. I'm clearly outmatched here. His strength is higher, and he being a Berserker doesn't help weaken said strength. His armour is powerful and I doubt even my sword's holy blast can take it apart. Worst of all, his life as a knight has clearly granted him some skills, and even as a Berserker he refuses to let go of that.

How the hell am I supposed to last 2 minutes fighting this guy?

I snap out of my thoughts just fast enough to block an incoming sword strike, my sword screeching as his sword slid down mine, before he broke away and strikes from above. I hold my sword above to block it, and I manage to do so painfully, feeling my body ache in agony as the impact coursed through my muscles.

Tilting my hand, I let Lancelot's blade slide harmlessly off my sword and jump up, filling my sword with prana and swinging down a blast of holy energy. Lancelot stands and tanks the hit, taking only mild damage from my attack. He roars and jumps to me, his sword meeting mine, before taking the chance to kick me down.

I land with a back roll and jump back again to avoid his downward stab. Getting up on my two feet, my hand swiftly moves my sword to block and parry the flurry of incoming blows, aching and surely tearing my muscles had I not reinforced them.

**[****MP: 9.695/17.860]**

But I won't last forever like this!

Suddenly, Lancelot steps forward, knocking his knee against my leg and knocking me down, before delivering a dangerous blow to my chest. It would've been fatal had I not reinforced my body and twisted it enough to miss my heart, but holy hell does it hurt! With a shout, and release a burst of holy energy onto him and knock him up, before creating a spinning sphere of prana sniper bullets around the Berserker. With a deep breath, I willed the bullets to move, sending them crashing against his armour and slowly chipping away his HP.

[Hang on a little more Hanami-chan! 30 more seconds till warp shift!]

It's only a stopgap however, as he lands back down after the hail fire with only around 5000 HP missing. He charges forward, and I jump up. He stops and follows me up, and I leap off a platform of prana I make under my feet and dive back down. I land with a roll and jump to my left to avoid the sword he threw, then ducking and rolling away from Lancelot's punch.

It became a game of cat and mouse after that, with me jumping and leaping across the void with the Berserker hot on my trail, scoring some dangerous hits with his superior speed and strength.

But!

[Warp's ready! Hold on tight!]

My salvation arrives, and even as Lancelot delives a powerful kick to my waist, I can't help but laugh as I'm sent flying away, crashing and drifting across the invisible floor. My body begins to fade away, turning into motes of blue light. Lancelot roars and charges to attack, but by the time he reaches his destination, I'm already gone.

* * *

"Gah!?" And of course, the moment I'm back in my body, I just crashed into the side of a stone wall, before finally (and painfully) sliding down and leaving behind a trail of blood.

Now, first off, ouch, that hurt. Second, isn't this the stone corridors from before?

[Yep, yep!]

I had a retort readied, but the corridors suddenly shake and bits of stone begin crumbling and falling down. The flames on the torches flickers weakly before extinguishing, leaving me in darkness. "Uh…"

[Oooh, Alaya's pissed~. Better be quick and follow the light, Hanami-chan! She's gonna start collapsing the entire place!]

"W-What!?" System disappears, before a bright line appears across the dark and crumbling corridor. Deiciding that I didn't want to die, I quickly break into a run, following the glowing line along the endless hallway. Unlike last time however, the dark hallway isn't so endless. I can see a bright light shining at the end!

"**RRRAAAAAAAGGGHH!**"

But of course, that metalic screech just sounded, which means that Lancelot's hot on my tail, _again_. Frickin' hell! Give up dude!

[Sprint] activates, [Reinforcement] is applied on my legs, and I burst forward. Faster and faster I run. Closer and closer the end of the tunnel comes. And, of course, the louder and louder Lancelot screams behind me. My magical hearing senses tingle, meaning that he's close (just how fast is that guy!?), but I'm barely a metre away from the end of the tunnel now!

And then, a black sword is impaled through my right leg, and pain bursts through my nerves. But, no matter, as I trip on my run and fly forward, right into the light. Lancelot's metallic screams grow distant as I sink into the light. A fuzzy warmth courses around me, wrapping around me like a blanket in the midnight cold.

I sigh contently.

* * *

Before having my face planted right on the dirt, in the middle of the backyard of the Emiya Estate. I pull my face out with a gasp, swiftly brushing away any traces of dirt on my face with disgust and looking around, seeing it just like it'd been before I got sucked into Alaya's prison.

Well, without Shirou that is.

[Ah, don't worry, Hanami-chan~! Shirou's out cold right now, so I warped him to the futon in his room. He'll be fully awake tomorrow, so no need to worry!]

I see…well, thanks.

[Hehe~, no probs! Now, I guess I'll rest for a bit. See ya later, Hanami-chan!]

"…fuh." With System gone, I release a tired sigh and attempt to move back to the house, before remembering that my leg is still bleeding and stuff. '_Uu…my pants are all soaked…_' I quickly buy a couple rolls of bandages, using up a good 1.000 ¥, and stifling a pained groan, I wrap them around my injured leg and chest. There's also a bunch of bruises around my body, courtesy of Lancelot's painful punches and kicks, but they'll heal with a good sleep, so I let them be.

**[Quest: [Against Fate] has been completed!]**

**[Main Mission has been accomplished!]**

**[You have gained [[Voltaic Charge] Skill Book], [[Natural Body] Skill Book], [Blade of Anarchy]!]**

**[You have gained access to the [Tool Station]! Can be accessed through [ID:Create!]]**

**[Extra Mission has been accomplished!]**

**[You have gained [Reaver Helm], [Reaver Scale Male], [Reaver Greaves], [Reaver Boots]!]**

**[You have gained access to the [Reave Jungles]! Can be accessed through [ID:Create!]]**

Huh…No Exp from the quest then. Ma~, whatever. These new items look cool though, and those new IDs look interesting, but I'll check them out later. My HP and MP's low, my stamina's under a quarter of its maximum, and I'll probably faint the moment I hit the futon.

So, while enduring the pain, I make my way to the room Shirou's prepared for me, and promptly fall face first onto my futon. I sigh, feeling the warmth of the futon sink into me, and before long I fall asleep.


	5. To Stay the Night (5)

**So~, here it is! New chapter's finally up, and it's been...two weeks. Yikes. I did say I'll try my best to pump these out faster, but damn is it hard! Well, at least this chapter's longer than usual, so there's that!**

**Now, then-**

**Axiel2127: I think someone already mentioned it, but the fact that Alaya wasn't already bombarded Fuyuki just to kill MC is out of character, Alaya has never imprisoned someone he considers a threat.**

**Alright, here's the main question of the last chapter, ain' it?**

**Well, for this, I'll be taking some fanon in, since I believe Alaya to be somewhat like a sadistic woman who's overprotective for her child (humanity) and will do everything to protect them, even if it means killing humans. She eliminates any threats that opposes humanity, yes, but there's also the fact that she enjoys slowly torturing her captors until they break, which is why EMIYA is her favorite counter guardian out of the entire flock she has. This, coupled with the fact that System's helping out and halting her from moving too much, is why she hasn't just sent Primate Murder or some other world killing monster to destroy Fuyuki city.**

**(And why is System helping? I'd joke and say that she's bored, which she is, but that's an explanation for a later date)**

**Anyways, enough from me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. As always, if you have any critics or comments, put them in the reply.**

* * *

**[You have rested in a futon, but your injury remains. HP, MP, and stamina partially recovered! Injuries must be healed for full recovery]**

Agh…not…the best way…for someone to wake up…ouch…

Holy hell, _everything_ hurts. Damn it, it feels like my stomach's being pried open, while my arms and legs are being tied and pulled by trucks or something! Hah…if only I have [Gamer's Body]…But, well, I guess I can't have everything.

Sighing, I run a hand through my unwashed and crumpled hair, loosening some of the knots that formed throughout the night's sleep. I stand up, then fall back down as an intense pain surges through my stomach. Silently cursing Lancelot's armor feet, I push myself up and walk out the room. Pain strikes me with every step, but the smell of wonderful foods from the living room drives me forward.

Shirou-kun's cooking is da best, fou!

* * *

"Fou, fou, Shirou's cooking best fou!"

"F-Fou-san!?"

In the midst of the castle of Uruk, Fou's lively and happy squeaks echo out, much to the confusion of Ritsuka and her servants, and to King Gilgamesh's amusement.

* * *

Glad you understand, fou!

…Em, a-anyways, after some painful walking, I slide the door open and walk into the living room. I'm swiftly greeted by 5 very shocked people, sitting around the dining table, some with chopsticks in their hands and one certain tiger holding a bowl of rice close to her mouth, probably getting ready to drain the contents down.

Each had very distinct hair.

"…Eh?" The silence stretches, perhaps for a bit too long to be comfortable. "U-Um, are you okay now, Tsunaka-san?" Shirou is the first one to ask, his face adopting a worried look as he looks at me, his eyes moving to the bandage on my right leg and the many visible bruises that had formed on my body.

"…As okay as I can be, I guess." I answer with a shrug, before wincing from the pain the little gesture did. Taiga, resident tiger and moocher of the Emiya Estate, is the next to move, giving me some space to sit and checking my injuries. It's an oddly adult thing to do for Taiga to do, until I remembered that she _is_ an adult.

She just doesn't act like one most of the time.

"Are you sure, Tsunaka-senpai?" Sakura, the gentle, tortured girl asks me doubtfully. I shake my head lightly, not feeling like talking any further, mostly because of the searing anger I can feel bubbling in my heart. I can spot them, little marks, small as they may be, scattered across her body. She hides them well, tucking her clothes high to hide them, but I can see them peeking out, traces of torture from her family, both from her brother and her grandfather.

My hands clench under the table.

'_Zouken…_'

I don't care that he's some powerful centuries-year-old monstrosity or some crap, that leeching bastard's going to die by the end of this grail war. That, I can guarantee.

Pushing back the thoughts for later, I happily accept the bowl of rice Shirou prepared and began eating them with the fried tempura and karaage he made, with some pain and difficulty though. As the atmosphere descends back into a comfortable silence, I let my eyes wander to the other two girls sitting by the table.

One was the twin-tailed magus, Tohsaka Rin. Pretty girl and honor student by day, heir of the Tohsaka clan and master by night. Since she's now here in Shirou's house, I'm guessing that the beginning of the story has begun…but haven't I just woken up? Just how long did I sleep?

Saving the questions for later, my eyes move to the other girl, sitting primly in seiza, her blonde hair tied into a bun. Artoria Pendragon, daughter of Uther, king of Camelot, and the King of Knights. Her green eyes move constantly, seeming to search for any threats in the immediate vicinity. Our eyes meet for a moment, and we exchange a quick nod before we move on.

Now then,

"Um…how long have…I been asleep, Shirou-kun?"

The redhead stops eating for a moment. "An entire day." He answers, then frowns. "Please eat more, Tsunaka-san. You must be hungry." I blink, and I look down at my bowl to see that it's only half-finished, when I'd usually have already finished the wonderful dish. '_Damn, Taiga's finished another bowl already? I guess even the pain's warping my sense of time._'

"I'll try." Is my answer, but my stomach already feels full. Still, my Japanese upbringing's telling me to finish the damn thing, so I force myself through, slowly slugging bits of rice and tempura into my mouth.

It took only five minutes or so, but it sure felt like forever.

Chewing it is even worse. It's painfully slow, and it sapped most of my mental concentration to even move my jaw. I nearly choked a couple of times, getting some very concerned looks from the rest, before I _actually_ choked, and Taiga decided that I had enough and forced me to stand and go back to sleep.

_(At least I choked on some damn good food!)_

Taiga reprimanded me on 'not getting into fights' or something like that. I'm not quite sure where that excuse came from, but I'm guessing Rin was the one who made it (Shirou can't seem to lie, at all). I respond with a silent nod, and Taiga sighs, before pulling the blanket over me and leaving.

I sigh softly, slowly drifting back to sleep.

[Hey, hey~!]

And then this piece of crap appears.

[H-Hey! Don't be so mean!]

'_Then don't interrupt my sleep, damn it._' I glared at the offending blue box, hoping whoever is talking on the other side falls off her chair and bangs her head on the floor. Of course, an annoying peace sign emoji just had to appear on the blue screen, and I had to restrain myself from shooting a prana missile at it.

[Ooh, someone's grumpy]

Quiet. Let me. Go. To. Sleep.

[D-Don't sleep yet! I haven-, h-hey! Don't force me to do douse you in bleach!]

Oh my god…can't we save it for, I don't know, when I next wake up?

[And wait another 3 days!? Hell no!]

…I won't sleep for that long…

[Anyways! This'll be quick, so wait a sec…alright, here it is!]

**[You have escaped Alaya's grasp, but she's no longer playful, and it is time for her to skew fate in her own desires]**

**[Quest: Splintered War]**

**You, a threat deemed dangerous by Alaya, has escaped her grasps. Hindered by me, the [System], she now employs the Counter Force against you, and the Fifth Holy Grail War will never be the same ever again.**

**Requirements: Survive until the end of the Fifth Holy Grail War**

**Extra Mission: Destroy the Holy Grail**

**Reward: ?**

**Extra Reward: ?**

**Failure: Your absolute death, the burning of Fuyuki**

…Huh-, wait, 'hindered by the [System]'? What does that mean?

[Hmph! Why do you think Alaya didn't just sic Gilgamesh on you after you killed that Atalanta clone, huh!? Why do you think she hasn't just placed her Counter Guardians here to kill you all!? I'm pulling my legs out here!]

Oh, I see. Thanks.

[At least sound grateful!]

I'm being sincere here. Just, tired. _Really_ tired.

[But all you did was eat!]

I'm a human, and I'm injured.

[Ah~, fine. Have a good sleep, Hanami-chan]

"Mm…good night." I say out loud and watch the blue screen disappear, before sighing, nestling myself in my futon as its warmth begins to pull me back into my sleep. A yawn escapes my lips as my eyes droop, and before long, they close, and my consciousness fades.

* * *

Arturia Pendragon was stuck in an…interesting situation, one could say. But even then, that was an understatement.

She'd been summoned by Emiya Shirou, adopted son of Emiya Kiritsugu, her previous master, and a ruthless killer of magi. She'd feared that he'd be the same, but he acted more like Irisviel than his own dad, so that was a blessing for the King of Knights.

But, just as she fought away Lancer and founded a momentary truce with Archer's master, they went to the Overseer's church, before they were attacked by Hercules, and her master, Illyasviel _von Einzbern_. She knew her, she'd seen her before, a decade earlier, when she'd still fought under the command of her now-deceased father.

That was when things went…strange.

She was losing, and she'd been ready to decloak her Excalibur, but before his giant axe could reach her neck, Shirou burst forward, unsheathing the katana he'd kept on his waist, and in a single flurry of motions, unleashed three consecutive strikes on the Berserker's heart, stabbing right through. He spoke of its name, **[Mumyou Sandan-Zuki]**, and though she knew not what it was, she could physically feel the power of its name, and its implications left her in shock.

The boy, her master, had just unleashed a Noble Phantasm.

She'd desperately wanted to ask how he'd gotten and learned such a technique, but the twin-tailed magus had beaten her to it. He'd stuttered for a moment, before falling to a contemplative silence, then finally answering, saying that it was a 'memento' from a friend of the past. She didn't believe it, nor did the other master, but they'd left it there.

Illyasviel shouted in shock, staring at her adoptive brother in a mix of rage and awe, before she shouted for her servant, who'd suddenly stood, the gaping hole on his chest knitting together and leaving no scar behind. The berserker roared, before it followed its master's orders and carried her away.

The next day was surprisingly uneventful. She was incapable of going into astral form, most likely due to the odd...circumstances she is currently stuck in, and so she was forced to stay at his estate while he went to school. She would have been worried for him, but his katana was carried in a special bag with him, so she knew he had means to defend himself.

It was at around noon that she finally discovered the other resident of the house (excluding the mooching tiger from morning). An injured, heavily prana-lacking girl, roughly around her master's age. She had a bandage around her leg and chest, covering two fairly grievous injuries. It confused her as to why she'd be here instead of the hospital, until she noticed that the wounds were created by something sharp thrusting through her, something like a sword.

She didn't know for sure, but the girl seemed to be a victim of a servant attack. Which servant, she did not know.

When afternoon came and her master returned, she'd asked him for a spar, saying that it was to test his skills. Although, in truth, she'd simply wanted to spar with a swordsman of skill, as it'd been truly a while since she'd sparred against another swordsman.

And he _delivered_.

Each strike he sent was fluid, fast, like a dancing tide in a river. His arms moved in speeds rivaling that of servants, and she found herself being cornered on several occasions. He was still human, she concluded upon his defeat, but an insanely strong human. It made her quite glad actually.

Night came, and that was when the girl, Tsunaka was her name, woke up. Her condition was as she expected: She was sluggish, weak, pained, and each move she made seemed to drain any energy her long sleep had created. Their eyes met for a moment, but no words were exchanged, and she simply moved on to her food, though she did spot a glint of recognition in those green eyes.

Did Tsunaka know what she was? Was she a magus then? She wasn't a master from what she checked, so was she perhaps a spectating magus? It was certainly a possibility, but until she has fully recovered, she didn't dare to ask.

Finally, as every resident of the Emiya Estate finally fell to sleep, Saber goes and sits by her master's side, unknowing of the darkening of the night sky above.

* * *

_Darkness._

_Anywhere she looks, there only exists darkness._

_Arturia knew not of where this place might be, but it spoke to her, whispered almost. She shivers, looking down onto the rippling void under her, and to her reflection upon that rippling darkness._

_But what she sees is not here. It cannot be._

_With a cold smile, the girl stares back. Her eyes were a bright gold, her hair a pale white, and her skin a sickly colour as if no blood or warmth flowed within her veins. Their eyes meet, and her smile shifts, growing wider, maniacal._

_She crouches and her hand reaches up, past the surface separating them and grasping her leg. She gasps, feeling the cold of her pale skin, before the hand pulls, and she begins to sink, slowly at first, but once her other hand comes and drags her, her whole body easily drops through the rippling void, and everything shatters. Cracks spread like spider webs across the blackness, reaching onto her and the other her._

_Then, a pair of cold hands moves and cups her cheeks, and memories come bursting in. It's of another life, where she kills Lancelot and Guinevere, where she rules as a titan, where the dragonic blood in her roars with glee, where she slaughters her son and her half-sister in cold efficiency._

_That wasn't her story, yet at the same time it was._

_She wanted to shout, to scream for her master, to plead for her foster father to save her, to call for Merlin to pull her back, but she can do nothing, as she begins to crack, her body shattering into pieces and fading into white._

_She cries silently, and reaches out, at the shattering void, at her fading memories, at her other self, at the boy who had summoned her._

_She reached none of them, and she falls apart._

* * *

"…ber-san? Saber-san? Hello? You awake there?"

She opens her eyes, wincing as sunlight seeped in. Her vision slowly focused, and the girl who sits worriedly by her side came into view. "…Tsunaka-san…?" The brunette girl frowns slightly, before sighing. "Yep. It's me alright. My injuries are…fine, I guess. But how're you?" She moves her hand close to her, and the dream (was it a dream?) of that other her comes flashing back, and she flinches away. Tsunaka's frown deepens. "Are you alright, Saber-san? Feeling lightheaded maybe? Weakness? Any pain anywhere?"

"I'm…I'm fine." She rasps weakly.

"No, you're not." She glares back, worried.

(And was it just her, or did her eyes just flash blue?)

"I don't need to be a doctor to tell you you're sick." She begins, her glare waning to a worried glance. "Shirou woke up to see you shivering, and anything he did, you wouldn't wake up." She stares away for a moment, before turning back to her. "It's noon now. Shirou's not going to back for another 4 hours."

She sighs, running a hand through her unkempt hair. "Look, I know you're not supposed to be sick, and you're probably supposed to guard Shirou from his enemies, right?" Her eyes widened. '_Does she…?_'

"I'm a magus, I know what you are, so don't worry about hiding it from me." She stops for a moment, casting a worried frown towards her. "I'm not a master either. I'm just a spectator, you see? Although I am Shirou's partner in magecraft, so there's that. Anyways, back on topic, you're not supposed to be sick, right?"

She nods slowly. "That's what I thought. Well…uh, look. Something weird's happening with the grail. The taint that's hiding inside is growing." She stops for a moment, letting her words sink in, before continuing. "I have a small connection to the root, you see? So I can feel something wrong with it. Alaya's also agitated, though she's being blocked from just destroying the entire of Fuyuki. All in all, not the best of situations."

"So…I guess I'll have to apologize." She bows, touching her head against the wood. "It's partly…no, mainly my fault that this is happening. I'm a threat Alaya's eager to rid off, but can't directly, so she's affecting the war to try to kill me. It's…well, sorry."

Silence descends on them both. Saber is struck silent, not really knowing what to say to such a genuine confession. A connection to the root? A taint inside the grail? Alaya's agitated? What do all those mean? Why is Alaya after her? What is encumbering Alaya from simply eradicating her now?

What was that alternate version of her?

She doesn't know. And perhaps, she doesn't ever want to know. But, at this moment, a mage is bending her head down in apology, and as a king, what else can she do but forgive?

"It…is fine, Tsunaka-san." Her head shoots up, her eyes wide with shock. Was she not expecting that perhaps? "I do not know most of what you talked about. You…hold many secrets of your own, and I will not pry into them…but, thank you for telling me. And…I assume you wish for this to remain a secret?"

She remains slack-jawed for a moment, before she pulls herself together and shakes her head. "I've…said what I want, and it's up to you whether you want to spread it or not." She rubs the back of her neck, an embarrassed smile present on her face. "But if you do keep it silent, then that'd be great."

A slight chuckle escapes her lips, and Tsunaka blinks for a second, before she too joins in, until she begins coughing that is and Tsunaka begins to worry. It only made her laughter louder, and Tsunaka's worry higher, though she seems amused as well if that wry smile of hers was any indication.

'_She's…strange._' She surmised as she watched Tsunaka leave the room, heading towards the backyard to polish her magic skills. '_Magi are cold and aloof, keeping to themselves…or acting like idiots._' She couldn't quite resist scoffing, thinking back to that flower magus she had learnt under, and the many idiotics the man did on a regular basis.

'_But, I guess that's what makes them special._'

She and Shirou were special indeed. One was connected to the root of all existence and the other can use a genuine Noble Phantasm while still being human. Perhaps that was why the two hardly followed any magi traditions.

'_Whatever the case may be,_' She smiles. '_I'm glad they are my allies._'

The small patch of white in her hair faded back into blonde.

* * *

Hue~, so this is what the [Tool Station] is…Pretty neat!

To put it simply, it's my own personal workshop, with several different 'stations' that help bolster my equipment and skills.

There's the [Argon Forge], a pitch-black anvil enchanted by magic. It's where I can create new weapons and armors, and repair any damaged equipment I might find or receive along the way, and perhaps upgrade them once I'm good enough with the hammer. Of course, it's a forge, so only metallic weapons and armors can be created and fixed here, and I'll need to get and level up my [Blacksmithing] skill to use it properly.

Second, the [Loom of The Stars], a set of several cloth-making devices. Just like the forge, it's also enchanted, allowing me to work on magical items, specifically those that are made with cloth. It's basically the cloth version of the [Argon Forge], and I'll need the [Clothmaking] skill to use it to its maximum as well.

Next up, the [Alchemist's Table]! It's pretty much a mahogany table with a green cloth draped over it, and several sciency objects placed atop it. It's where I can experiment with consumables, and maybe create potions to help me in my battles. Once again, need the [Alchemy] skill to use properly.

And finally~. The [Compendium]! This one's the most interesting! While it's literally just a think blank book placed over a wooden lectern, but it's where I can [Evolve] or [Splice] skills. Yeah, I know.

[Evolve] works when a skill is maxed out, and there's a skill it can possibly evolve to. If there's more than one choice, then I can pick.

[Splice] is me mixing two skills into one, brand spakin' new skill. The higher level each skill is, the higher chance of success I'll have. But! [Unique] skills cannot be spliced, which is understandable.

They both require a lot of money, which saddens me quite a bit.

The 'stations' aside, the room I'm in isn't all that impressive. It's just a room with white walls, with a door to exit the ID and return to where I first entered it. Although, I _can_ alter it with my [Alteration] skill, but that'd take way too long for now, so I'll do it later once my skill level is high enough.

Anyways, that's not exactly why I'm here.

That honor belongs to the outright massive sword in my hands.

**[Blade of Anarchy]**

**Rank B++**

**A greatsword crafted in the fires of brimstone, holding the soul and strength of the underworld. Brimstone flames flare upon its blade, lighting the world in a storm of chaos. Its history is left unknown, passed on from holder to holder. And now, it belongs to you.**

**_"Hold your blades to your chest, for we shall brave the calamity."_**

**+150 Strength when wielded**

**+100 Intelligence when wielded**

**+25 Wisdom dan Dexterity when wielded**

**Allows the wielder to conjure brimstone flames from the blade**

**Brimstone fire cannot be extinguished normally, lest it is snuffed out by outside prana**

**The less HP you have, the more damage the sword does**

**-Can be [Soulbound] at the [Argon Forge]-**

**-The damage increase maxes out at +100% damage once you reach 0 HP-**

It's a giant sword (it's taller than me!), with a blade colored a deep ashen grey, the middle of the blade glowing a searing red. The sword seemed to glow an almost eerie red, with its edges burning a deep velvet flame.

It's one hell of a sword.

_Pun fully intended_

Rather convenient to get a sword (and an unholy one at that) right after I lost mine in that void world. But this presents a problem for me:

How the hell am I supposed to use this?

I mean, I can hold it, and I definitely can swing it, but I'm not much a Berserker. Not one to focus on pure physical strength, you see? I'm more of an odd Saber-Assassin-Caster trinity, though leaning heavily on the Caster side. So…yeah, I doubt I can use this giant greatsword to its full potential. Well, unless I alter it somehow, but my [Alteration] level is too low and I don't even have the [Blacksmithing] skill.

Thankfully, my [Reaver Armour] fits to me just fine since I can just hide it under my vanity outfit. The armor itself looks like some weird medieval armor set covered in vines and plants, and it looks pretty damn rad, but I don't fancy fighting in some tight and heavy armor, no thank you.

Now, here's how my stats look with all my equipment on, including all my armor and my sword.

Spoilers: It looks absolutely awesome.

**Name:** Tsunaka Hanami

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female ; Human

**Class:** -

**Level:** 22 **Exp:** 4.581/65.000

**HP: **4320/6270 (627HP/hour) [Injured]

**MP: **15.000/17.860 (1.377,5MP/hour) [Injured]

**Stamina:** 80% (27%/hour) [Injured]

**Strength: **224 (+7) [+185]

**Vitality: **158 [+125]

**Dexterity: **137 (+10) [+90]

**Intelligence: **204,75 (+49,75) [+120]

**Wisdom: **117,5 (+36,5) [+45]

**Luck: **35 [+15]

**Stat Points:** 15

Pretty dope, no?

Now that that's over, moving on~

As I mentioned, the [Blade of Anarchy] is hardly a perfect fit for me, so I'm here to create one for myself. I do have some broken noble phantasms I can use as materials, but I think I'll leave using them for when I'm confident enough with my smithing skills. For now, I'll have to satisfy myself with the rather cheap bars of steel I bought from the [Item Shop].

_(Why can't I just buy something from the shop, you ask?_

_'Cause that's boring)_

So, after I brought out a bar of steel and heated it in the forge by the anvil's side, I begin the smithing, hammering it down with a prana hammer I constructed. My mystic eyes activated, I hammer and hit the steel to shape, using [Alteration] to give me an easier time and [Reinforcement] on the steel to cast out any flaws. Around 20 minutes of laborious pounding later, I dip the shaped steel into a barrel of water by the forge's side and let it cool for a moment before pulling it out.

**[Reinforced Steel Sword]**

**Rank E-**

**An unpolished steel sword, reinforced by prana in its process of creation.**

**+15 Strength when wielded**

…well, it's not bad. Still though…+15 Strength only? That being said, my skill in this isn't all that good, so I guess it's to be expected.

**[Blacksmithing Lv 3 – 11%]**

**A skill with the forge and hammer, the power to craft and mold iron and steel into shape, turning them into objects of use.**

**Maximum rank of materials capable of being used: E**

**?**

'_Well, I guess I'll have to start grinding, eh?_' I roll up my sleeves, and with a smile, I bring out another bar of steel and begin to smithing process once more.

* * *

By the time I finally step out of the ID, day had turned to night, and the skies are now dark, glittering with far distant stars. It's beautiful, but not enough to distract me from the fact that my white shirt has become absolutely tainted by an ungodly amount of sweat. I would've switched out my clothes earlier, but I got a little too focused in my smithing.

But! Look at the rewards of my labor!

**[Blacksmithing Lv 18 – 42%]**

**A skill with the forge and hammer, the power to craft and mold iron and steel into shape, turning them into objects of use.**

**Maximum rank of materials capable of being used: D**

**?**

And this!

**[Polished Sturdy Reinforced Steel Sword]**

**Rank E+**

**An polished steel sword, reinforced by prana in its process of creation.**

**+20 Strength when wielded**

Well, the second one's not so impressive, but it went from an E- to an E+, so that's something!

The sword's stored in my inventory for now, ready to be brought out at any moment…which is great, since I can feel the cold atmosphere surrounding the Emiya Estate. Reinforcing my hearing, I begin approaching the house, stepping up the porch and into the many halls that this Japanese house is built with. I hear shuffling, sighing, and a distressed cry as a dull thud sounds. I can hear two individuals in the dining room, one of a roaring dragon, and another a jumble of clinking gems.

'_Saber and Rin!_' I realize, and with it, a sudden realization of what is happening. Since they just came home from Berserker's attack, then this night is when Shirou got whisked away by Caster!

Switching my sweaty shirt with another clean one, I rush in, sliding the door open right as Rin and Saber were about to leave. Their eyes bolt to me, both shocked, but Saber's quickly morphs into one of understanding. "Tsunaka-san?" Rin asks me, probably confused from where I suddenly came from.

"Hello there! Where are you two going?" I ask in faux curiosity, one that Saber clearly notices from the slight quirking of her eyebrow. Rin doesn't seem to notice however, and her voice trails off slowly. "Well, Saber and I were…um…"

"Going out to save Shirou from Caster perhaps?" Rin's eyes snap to mine, and understanding dawns on her. "…You're a magus."

"Yep, yep. Tsunaka Hanami, but introductions can wait, right Saber?" Saber nods. "Yes. We must make haste." She says with conviction, and I frown slightly. "Are you sure though? Aren't you still sick?" I ask in concern, one which she replies with a small smirk. "I've gotten better, but I should be asking that. How is your injury, Tsunaka-san?"

"Tolerable," I reply with a smirk, soon replaced with another small frown. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't." And with that, the three of us rush out of the house and towards Shirou, who Rin has discovered is being held in the Ryuudou Temple. She seemed pretty smug about figuring out where he was, so I withheld my comment about knowing it before she did.

Of course, since Rin's going, Archer's following closely as well, jumping from rooftop to rooftop in his astral form. I know of him, and he seems to know about me knowing as well, with how his eyes are boring into my back. Still, I ignored the unpleasant feeling with all my strength and push onwards towards the temple.

**[You have gained the skill [Stoicism]!]**

Nice! More skills!

It doesn't take long before we reach the staircase leading up to the temple. Since there's a huge boundary field around the temple now, Archer's forced to materialize and walk together with us. With him now staring closer than ever, my [Stoicism] skill's gaining level at an insane rate. With the unpleasant feeling held back by my new skill, all that remains is a tingling annoyance, one I decide to call out before we start walking up.

"If you want to stare, then make it discreet, Archer." I say nonchalantly before I begin walking up the steps behind Saber, leaving behind a confused Rin and a wide-eyed Archer.

We walk up the stairs in silence, then stopping at a small platform before a final set of stairs, where a man stands stoically, garbed in a purple kimono, and a katana is held firmly in his hands as he stares down upon them. "I'm afraid I cannot let you pass." He says, smirking as he begins to descend the stairs. "I've been tasked by my master to guard this gate, and I'm afraid I can't decline."

"I'll come through by force if I must, Assassin," I smirk. "Or should I say, Sasaki Kojiro?"

His eyes widen for a moment, before he smirks, wider than before. "It seems you know of me, but I do not know of you." He takes the last step down, and stands across them, sword held readily by his waist. "What is your name, girl?"

"Tsunaka Hanami." I tense my legs, flooding them with prana. "And I'm here to save my partner."

**[Sasaki Kojiro Lv 100]**

**HP: 80.000/80.000**

**MP: ?/?**

**Stamina: ?%**

**A famous samurai, recorded to be the rival of Miyamoto Musashi. A man of the blade, one who trained his skills to dissect a fleeting swallow, allowing him to push into the realms of magic. Despite this, the man known as [Sasaki Kojiro] is fake, a mere tale of fiction, but his technique and spirit lives on in the body of an unknown samurai of old.**

**Oddly enough, you spot a strange patch of red in his purple hair. Why is that?**

'_Fuckin' hell, the guy's over 80 levels above me._' I can't help but smile. Because, while I know of his level, Saber's remains as a set of question marks, meaning I'm still not strong enough to know of her true strength. It's nice knowing that Saber's stronger than him, but, then again, power's not everything in the Grail War…unless you're Gilgamesh that is.

"Saber, can I leave you with him?" She nods and brings out her [Excalibur] cloaked and hidden by [Invisible Air]. '_Why is she so understanding?_' I wonder, but I saved the thought for later. Right now, my redhead partner's in danger, and I'm not letting Medea's hands to violate him any further!

[Reinforcing] my legs to its utmost limit, I bend forward, before blasting in speeds, passing by Assassin and leaping over the stairs and through the gate. I dig my legs against the dirt, sliding to a stop and bringing out my new steel sword from my inventory, before turning to face Shirou, dangled in a tight-knit cobweb of string, his mouth tied shut, and Caster floating ominously above him.

**[Medea Lv 120]**

**HP: 95.000/95.000**

**MP: ?/?**

**Stamina: ?%**

**A witch, born as a princess of Colchis, who endured through countless betrayals. She holds great talent in magic, just as her father did, but was exiled when Jason, a man she loved, chose her sister over her. Upon their wedding, she appeared and burnt them all to dust, leaving only Jason behind. **

**While her magic and thaumaturgy is great, her true strength belongs to the crystallization of her life, the [Rule Breaker], a noble phantasm set to 'betray' all magic and sever contracts.**

**Her normally purple eyes have gained a red tint to them. Strange.**

"Hmm? Who might you be?" Medea receives a hail of prana bullets as her answer. She evades casually, floating above the storm before floating back down, landing between me and Shirou. "How rude."

"Stealing people when they're sleeping is rude too, you know?" I retort, firing a volley of prana rockets. She easily blocks them with a magic barrier and laughs. "I suppose so!"

Purple magic circles come to life behind her, spinning and forming a sphere of energy at their centers. '_Ah crap._' I make a hasty run as beams of concentrated destruction fire follow behind me, all the while shooting prana bullets at her exposed self. Though all the bullets can do is pitifully bounce off the thin barrier she made around herself.

I grit my teeth, and reinforcing my legs, I burst forward, stopping a meter before her and jumping up, my sword swung downwards, aimed for her head. Medea smirks, and she raises her hand, casting a circle of prana to protect her.

I smirk, and in that moment, my steel sword is replaced by the much larger [Blade of Anarchy]. Medea only had a moment to realize before my sword easily tears through the barrier and into her shoulder, cutting her right arm cleanly off. She gasps weakly, her remaining arm moving to grasp me, but my greatsword suddenly lights up, burning in a magnificent burst of velvet flames. Medea screams as her body burns, the shock rendering any magic she was casting broken.

**[Critical Hit!]**

I switch my sword back to my steel one, but before I can strike, a fist collides against my abdomen and sends me flying back, rolling on the ground and left gasping for air. I stand back up slowly, but by the time I turn my eyes back to where Caster was, she and my attacker are nowhere in sight. '_Down by 2.000 HP, huh._' I smile grimly as I gently rub my hands over my stomach, feeling the lingering pain from that attack. Sighing, I begin to walk, before I trip, only to be caught by a now freed Shirou.

"Agh…hey, thanks there, Shirou-kun. You okay?"

"I'm…fine. Thank you." I smile slightly, wincing at the sharp pain in my gut. He frowns slightly. "Are _you_ fine though?"

"As if. I just took a punch straight to the stomach." I deadpan, and he laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Who punched me by the way?" I ask, although I already have an idea as to who it might've been.

"It's Kuzuki-sensei. He also carried Caster away." He said almost nonchalantly, oddly enough.

"…We should probably get out of here, Shirou-kun." He nods, proceeding to then carry my princess-style and walk out the temple gates like it's the most natural thing in the world. The moment we step out, four pair of eyes shoot to us, one shocked, two confused, and one amused, each and every one of them bewildered to see Shirou carry me so casually, and me being there with no apparent embarrassment or whatsoever.

That's a lie though. I'm embarrassed as hell, but [Stoicism]'s one hell of a skill.

Assassin stares for a moment, at a loss at the sudden development, before he sighs, ascending back up the stairs and past us. He stands back before the gate and turns, his lips curved to a small smile. "My task is to guard the gate. You seek to enter no longer, so our reason for battle has ceased. Go and rest."

Saber returns his stare and nods. "Thank you, Assassin."

With her farewell said, we walk down the steps, heading back to Shirou's house to receive some well deserved sleep.

And despite me saying that I'm alright, Shirou insists on carrying me all the way back to my futon, which was both really heartwarming and embarrassing. Saber's amused stare didn't help either!

**[[Stoicism] has leveled up!]**

Oh, shut up.

* * *

It's now midnight, and I'm here, comfortably lying in my futon, and blankly staring at the wooden ceiling. I don't really feel like sleeping, but I don't feel like doing anything right now, so that leaves me here, staring at the unmoving wood.

But this gives me time to ponder over what happened before, mainly those little lines of text under Caster and Assassin's descriptions. '_What do they mean? Are they being changed? By the grail perhaps?_' Which then leads to other questions. '_Is Alaya's influence showing? Is this going to happen to every servant then? Is that why Saber's sick?_'

**[Arturia Pendragon Lv ?]**

**HP: ?/?**

**MP: ?/?**

**Stamina: ?%**

**Child of Uther, crowned as the King of Camelot, once wielder of Caliburn and wielder of Excalibur. She is a legendary hero of old, her legend reverberated through time, and she stands as the King of Knights. The weapon she wields shines with the wishes and hopes of mankind, and the light it creates shall banish all evils that dare to stand against her.**

Then, if every servant's being affected, why doesn't Saber's description have that weird line of text like the ones before?

I sigh softly. Well, whatever the case may be, since Saber doesn't have that extra line of text means that she's safe, for now at least. I don't know what other crap the grail can pull out, but fate is a cruel and sadistic mistress (literally), so anything can happen by this point.

Now, to engage in one of my new favorite hobbies: [Item Shop] surfing!

I might not be able to buy stuff above Rank C+, but damn if there isn't a lot of stuff I can buy, ranging from the classic Star Wars lightsaber to even Cloud's Buster Sword (which is a Rank C-!? Blasphemy!). There's also a distinct lack of [Skill Books] in the shop. Wonder if I need to make the [Skill Books] or something.

An hour of store surfing later, the crawling boredom has finally caught up to me, and now I'm forced to flee into my inventory screen, looking at all the random drops I've received from my past encounters and endeavors.

Turns out, there's a bunch of interesting stuff I haven't looked at.

**[Overused heart]**

**-Material-**

**A human (?) heart, torn all over and stitched together. What is this thing even for?**

This first one comes from that giant ghoul I killed with Shirou, and just like the description, I don't know what material this thing could possibly be for.

**[Torn Red Sash]**

**-Material-**

**A strange red sash, torn from battle. It seems to glow occasionally, and the smell of gunpowder can be smelled from it.**

**[Broken Revolver]**

**-Material-**

**An old revolver with its barrel and ammunition wheel broken. Wonder if you could fix it?**

These two came from that Billy the Kid I killed back in Alaya's prison. I can guess what repairing the revolver will give me, but what does the red sash do?

**[Broken Shards of Ebony]**

**-Material-**

**A collection of ebony-colored shards. Its base material is unknown, but it seems to gain the shape of a bow when assembled.**

**[Tattered Purple Pelt]**

**-Material-**

**A magical purple pelt, torn in several places. You sense great magic from it, and the fur glistens with ominous purple light.**

This one's from Atalanta, and I assume the first is for the bow and the second's for…uh, that thing where she transforms into her berserker self or something?

**[[Voltaic Charge] Skill Book]**

**-Grants the skill [Voltaic Charge] when used-**

**-Requires 150 [Natural] Intelligence and 100 [Natural] Wisdom to use-**

**The sounds of distant thunder roar through the rainy winds, the burst of lightning striking down from the heavens above, burning anything it touches into ash. Cackling, jolting, it is the strength of nature, the wrath of the sky sent down from above. You now wield its power, and it has become your own.**

**Grants you power over lightning, either creating it or manipulating existing lightning**

**Cost depends on the power and intensity of lightning being created and controlled**

**You are immune from being electrocuted**

**When a lightning storm is occurring, all your stats are increased by 100**

**Passively grants +5 Intelligence and Wisdom at [Level 1]**

…This one sounds-, nah, it _is_ really good, but I'm not strong enough to use it yet. But if I do manage to get my stats high enough to use this, then I'll be getting myself one hell of an upgrade.

Guess I'll be sending my enemies a [Chidori] sooner than I expected.

Anyways, next!

**[[Natural Body] Skill Book]**

**-Grants the skill [Natural Body] when used-**

**-Requires 100 [Natural] Strength and Vitality] to use-**

**Perfection in body structure, creating the absolute pinnacle of natural human strength. Thankfully, you won't suddenly become buff from using this, but your strength will increase many folds, and you will become the prime example of the pinnacle of human strength.**

**Doubles [Natural] Strength and Vitality**

Again, same problem with the stats here, but if I do manage, well…double strength and vitality? Uah~…I can't really imagine how that'll be like. Will I be able to tank bullets without flinching and stuff? Hrmm, I'll have to wait on that one.

And with that, my inventory survey is over…and only 5 minutes have passed.

…Aaahhh~…what to do now? Should I do the [Gacha]? Just for the lolz?

_(Hey, that's hell you're walking into)_

Wait, the hell? Who was that?

A-Anyways, I decide to heed the words of that mysterious voice and cast away the [Gacha] panel I brought up earlier. I'll touch on it on a later date, when I have enough money to splurge perhaps.

And~…I've done all the interesting things I've listed in my head. Ah, what to do now?

Hmm…bringing up all those items reminds of me of those 'fake' servants Alaya dropped on me in that void prison, and…and me dying to Lancelot. I can still feel it, taste the blood in my mouth as his sword cut through my neck. The pain it brought was agonizing, before the drowning lull of unconsciousness pulled me in.

_Oh god, the pain._

I realize I'm shivering, my breath short and cold sweat running down my face. The adrenaline may have pushed those memories back, and the recent events had pulled my attention away from them, but they are back now, and I can only hug myself close as those scenes played in my mind, one by one. I have no skills to repress those feelings, and there is no [Gamer's Mind] to stop myself from experiencing them.

I still don't feel like sleeping, but I have to do something, _anything_ to pull my mind away from this.

I wince and slowly, I push myself up from the futon, my body protesting as my nerves lights in pain. I ignore them. I stand, and with a deep breath, I walk out the room and onto the porch facing the backyard of the Emiya Estate.

_It is where I was dragged into that prison._

Phantom pains ignite across my body, and I'm shocked to only find myself slumping against the wooden supports beside me. I guess [Stoicism] helps a bit, but it sure doesn't lighten the mental burdens my past experiences inflicts on me. Nevertheless, I shake my thoughts away and straighten myself, stepping down the porch and heading to the small shack built in the backyard, where my magus hearing can hear the sounds of clashing metals.

Wonder what Shirou's doing at this time of night…Probably something to do with [Structural Analysis], since he's crouched on the ground, his eyes shut close in concentration and beads of sweat running down his cheeks as his hands hover over the [Kojiki Kiyomitsu]. Smooth lines of prana run across the katana, its glow contrasting against the darkness of the shack.

From what he's doing, he seems to be diving into the sword's history, perhaps drawing in as much knowledge and skills he can from the Noble Phantasm to use as his own.

It's…actually pretty weird seeing him be so competent this early on in the Holy Grail War. Well, it makes sense, since he's a [Sword] Incarnation, and his [Structural Analysis] borders on the ability of my Mystic Eyes, and he's got a pretty damn famous Noble Phantasm to draw his skills from. He's not on the level of servants just yet, but he'll get there pretty soon…maybe.

And of course, I can help by supplying him with more Noble Phantasms.

"…There, fully complete."

"With what exactly?" Shirou flinches and turns to meet me, blinking uncertainly. "…Tsunaka-san? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I can say the same to you." I quip back, though his worried stare remains, and I can't help but divert my eyes away from his golden ones. "…I can't sleep." He frowns slightly. "Is something bothering you?" He asks as he stands, picking up the [Kojiki Kiyomitsu] and sheathing it into its sheathe he placed by the wall. I sigh weakly. "…I'm just reminded of the servants who attacked us. Like…I-, we could've died at any time, you know?"

"Yeah, but we're alive, because of _you_." He smiles gently. "Thank you for that."

"A-Ah. No problem, Shirou-kun." I smile awkwardly, ignoring the heat that crept up my cheeks. Shirou then frowns as he straps the sheathed blade onto his waist. "By the way, what happened two days ago?" I blink, confused. "When you're suddenly bruised all over and your leg's injured and bandaged?"

"…I was attacked, by a servant." I say, and his eyes light up in realization. "…Which one?"

"It was too fast for me to notice, sorry." I say, not really explaining the context of which and what servant I'm talking about. I mean, I can't just straight up and say that I got dragged away into a white void and was forced to battle against servants before dying to Lancelot and getting revived, can I?

"I see." He says, short and cold, his eyes seeming to dampen for the slightest moment before it regains its golden shine. I noticed of course, and I'm guessing its Okita's personality getting intermingled or something…or maybe it's something different? Who knows.

"You should probably go to sleep, Tsunaka-san. Your injuries haven't healed completely, right?"

"Well, I'll try. See you in the morning then, Shirou-kun." I say and walked back into the house, missing the blue and white haori he suddenly has over his shirt, and the cold gaze his golden eyes have.

* * *

It'd been an absolute failure, and Caster paid for it heavily. That…_girl_ sliced her arm off with a cheap trick, and along with it a sizable chunk of her prana. Souchirou was there to save her and carry her away to this emptied church, but it doesn't change the fact that she's become a liability in battle.

She hated this. She hated being _weak_.

Right now, as her master rested in the back of this church, she sits on one of the many wooden chairs in the main hall, meant for a non-existent audience to pray and worship their lord. It's ironic that there had been many atrocities carried out in this place, one that contradicts the teachings of the religion this church is supposed to teach. But such is the nature of the moonlit world she supposed, and it'd take a massive event to change such a thing.

She's broken out of her musings when the church entrance suddenly opens, and someone enters, someone who is not Souchirou.

In fact, it's the boy who she'd captured and lost. But something is different. A sheathed blade is tied by his waist. A blue and white haori is draped over his casual shirt. His eyes, one that she remembered being so full of life seems muted, distant and cold. They are not the eyes of a boy wet behind the ears, thrust into a battle of the ages, but of a killer. She knows so, for her master's eyes look the same way.

"You…" She grit her teeth, memories of that humiliating defeat rising in her mind. Her body pulses, and a gnawing irritation spreads all over. "Y**oU**…!" His golden eyes remain steady, unfazed even as she stands, her cloak flowing. The crawling feeling makes it to her neck, then to her head, then to her mind.

Then everything went white.

"**YO**U**.**"

Shirou watches silently as Caster slowly transforms before his eyes. Her hair, previously purple turns a grey white, and her red eyes deepened to blood crimson. A haunting dark aura surrounds her, twisting and folding the space around her.

Shirou holds no fear as he slowly draws his blade, pulling his arms back and holding the hilt of the sword behind his head, the tip aimed at Caster. Lines of prana stretch across the blade, a combination of [Reinforcement] and [Structural Analysis], the former to strengthen the blade from shattering, and the latter to pour the knowledge and history the sword held into him.

It feels exhilarating, feeling the powers of a famous swordsman flow into him, but he forces it down under the cold efficiency Okita Souji holds as she prepares for battle, reminding himself that this is the woman who captured him, caused his friends and servant to worry, and led to Tsunaka injuring herself even more than she already was.

Silently, as he prepares to launch forward, a small voice trickles in from the back of his mind, belonging to a naïve part of him that still clung on to the now seemingly impossible dream of justice. But he understands now, Okita's memories had taught him so, and the words his father said back then finally made sense to him.

_"To save a life, another must die. It's the undeniable truth, Shirou."_

"Now," He breathes out slowly, bending his knees slightly in preparation. "Let's end this." He springs forward, and so does Caster. They clash, sword against bolts of magic, finesse against uncontrolled power. Bolts of crimson magic strike at him, and he slashes them away, his reinforced Noble Phantasm slicing through the magic.

In that haze of battle, he manages to close in, and he delivers a diagonal cut across her chest, digging a deep diagonal wound from shoulder to waist. He moves to thrust his sword forward, but the aura cloaking her finally acts, spinning around her into a tornado of malevolent energy, sending him crashing against a wooden chair.

He gets up, but before he leaps forward, he notices the floor is now covered with a thick layer of mud, burning away at any flammable objects it touches, including the chair he now stands on. Knowing that, he swiftly jumps from one chair to another before leaping out of the opened church entrance. He flips mid-air and digs his foot onto the ground, sliding to a stop, just in time to see the church blow apart, chunks of stone flying about. The black tornado grows larger, taking in the entire area of the now destroyed church, and the black mud continues to flow outwards from it.

Shirou doesn't know what that mud might be, but whatever it is, it causes his chest to ache, and phantom pains from the fire a decade ago seems to return.

_No_. He knows what that is. After all, you don't easily forget the thing that burns your entire city down.

'_But why is it pooling around Caster?_' The answer eludes him, but he has no time to ponder for that. The mud is spreading, and if he doesn't act, it will reach the city behind him. An absolute Hero of Justice might be an impossible dream for him, but it's still a dream he admires. Letting lives burn down like that isn't something a hero would do, would they?

His eyes narrow. He needs to get over the mud, past the tornado around her, and thrust his blade into her chest. Can he do such a thing?

_It's not about you being able to do that or not, but whether you're willing to do so or not._

'_What was…?_' The world suddenly stops. The mud stops flowing, the tornado stops moving, and the stars remain frozen in the night sky. Colours dull, fading into a dim grey. The only ones that stand out is Shirou, and the girl before him.

Her hair is a bright, almost pinkish white, and her eyes are a pale yellow, wearing a tight-fitting white ninja outfit, and a blue and white haori he's fairly familiar with.

_Worries and concerns are dismissed as you wield a blade._

Her mouth moves, but no sound comes out. Yet, he hears her voice, speaking directly into his mind.

_Have faith, both in your skills and your blade, and it shall cut through any adversaries._

Memories the blade holds surge into his mind, from it conception to its destruction, from when it was first picked up to when it finally fell, from its first kill to its last. In all of that, it never wavered, never shattered, and only when its wielder fell into battle did it finally break apart.

_You, incarnation of the sword, I leave with you my soul and strength. Use my sword, cleave through any who stands in your way. Okita will watch you until the very end, until we reach ultimate victory._

The unmoving stars above seemed to align, and [Fate] rewrites itself.

His [Element] and [Origin] roars in tandem, one of the same, and evolving as one. He is a [Sword], and any sword that exists is him, and he is them. Knowledge and strength bleeds into him, the abilities of Okita Souji filtering into him from the Throne of Heroes. His soul reaches enlightenment, an answer to his soul, and for the briefest of moments, he sees-

The world moves once more, and in that same instance, Shirou bursts forward. His sword is cocked back behind his head, and he leaps, forward and onwards, over the spreading sea of tainted mud, crashing against and through the violent tornado of energy, and into the eye of the storm. Caster's crimson eyes widen, pupils dilating as three consecutive strikes occur, and he appears out from the other side.

Caster's drilled body falls into the mud covered ground. The tornado dissipates into thin air, no longer anchored by the servant, and the tainted mud seeps back into the earth. Shirou heaves a sigh as he drops to his knees, copious amounts of blood pouring out from the many cuts and gashes running through a tornado created.

The haori's still unharmed however, so that's a plus.

'_Still though…_'

"Shirou-kun, DAISHOURI!" Unable to hold that cheery feeling of victory, he leaps into the air and shouts, a goofy smile on his face. It's only when he lands back on the ground that he crumbles down, both from the pain and the embarrassment on the realization that he did such a thing out in the open.

Still, even as he musters enough strength to stand and head back to his house, his smile does not fade. Thankfully, no one in the house was awake to see him enter the house, smiling and injured all over the place. With the skill of an assassin, he sneaks into his room, places his sword by the wall, and takes off his haori, letting it disappear into prana. With a sigh, he moves into his futon, and no sooner than 5 minutes, he falls asleep.

* * *

It's truly too bad that he didn't notice whether Caster's body truly disappeared and returned into the Throne of Heroes.

Because if he did, then perhaps the news the next morning wouldn't have been so grim.

* * *

**What? You didn't think that Shirou would've killed a servant like Caster so easily, right? After all, he's a human, and Caster's a Heroic Spirit, and now tainted by the mud, she's even stronger than before. Hanami may have caught her by surprise and sliced off her arm, but she's an experienced magus, and something like a missing arm isn't something she can't fix.**

**With my little cliffhanger said, I'll move on to writing the next chapter! See ya then!**


	6. Broken and Reforged (6)

**...So! Three weeks, huh? Pretty sure you promised to go below two weeks there, sir. What happened?**

**Jokes aside, hello again! Sorry that this thing took even longer than before, and that's mostly for two main reasons. One, I've been stuck in a rut lately, and it's only recently I've managed to plow myself back out to the light. And two, this is where stuff comes down, boi! If the last chapter is still somewhat inclined with the main UBW timeline, this chapter's a complete AU from the original Fate/Stay Night. Not sure how many of you will like how this new path, but if you have any _constructive_ criticism, please do send a review! If it makes sense, then I'll accommodate!**

**Now, there isn't any question that I can answer, but a complaint instead.**

**See, lots of people seem to be turned away by the fact that this is a gender-bender, and I'm completely fine with that! Just didn't expect how...uh, uncomfortable (I guess?) it is for them. So! I decided to just write out the little gender-bending and just make Tsunaka a female in her previous life as well. It isn't a massive change, and the gender-bending didn't affect the story much anyways, so, yeah.**

**There's that.**

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**[You have rested in a futon, and your injury has fully healed. HP, MP, and stamina fully recovered!]**

…Strange, despite the joyous message and not having any future pain attacks, I…don't feel all that happy…No, it's more like I don't feel anything at all.

Darkness surrounds me, swirling and ever-expanding. This was probably when I'd start to feel worried, but my heart feels…empty.

Something is happening to me, and it's dulling my emotions.

_I won't let that happen._

"[PRANA BURST]." A light breaks through the darkness, exploding outwards in a flash of prana, blowing away the surrounding black mud that coats me. All my senses and emotions rush in all at once, and a sudden gasp leaves my lips.

"Ugh, what ju…st…" My words fail me as I look around, seeing the tainted mud of Angra Mainyu flowing across the barren dirt. I see remains of houses, wreckages of cars, and the charred remains of human flesh. The feeling of non-existent bile rises in my throat, but I force it down, holding a hand over my mouth and activating [Stoicism] to numb the feeling. It doesn't completely work, but it gives me enough focus to notice that the mud is moving, slowly inching to me, and I erect a quick erect a wall of prana around me.

I look around once more, and in silent horror I realize that I've been standing on the ruins of what used to be the Emiya Estate. Thankfully, I don't see any of the main character's remains around me, but, then again, they could've…died…somewhere else.

_Just, what the hell happened?_

I don't know, but I sure as hell will find out.

…but first, I'll quickly clothe myself, since the mud burnt away my clothes.

Which brings up a good question actually, why am I not, well, dead? The rest are burnt to their bones, and my clothes were melted, so why am I still alive? Should I at least be going insane from taking in all the evils of the world or something? Mah, I'll find out why later as well. For now, the objective is to find Shirou and Saber, and perhaps Tohsaka and Archer as well.

Now clothed with another replica of my casual clothes, I begin to navigate across the mud-covered ground, making sure to keep supplying my barrier with prana as the mud chipped away at it.

My surroundings stayed the same as I walk onwards, mere rubble and remain of human civilization burnt and destroyed by the tainted mud. An hour passes, then two, and there is still nothing else besides the flowing black mud. I can feel the despair trickling in as my MP drops below half, but I push onwards.

Roughly 3 hours and a half after I began walking, I see the first place, untouched and unhurt by the mud.

I just didn't expect it to be Homurahara Academy of all places.

Unlike the other buildings I've passed, the school was still fairly intact, mostly thanks to the large dome-shaped barrier placed around it, stopping any black mud from flowing in. And not only that,

**[Blood Fort Andromeda: Outer Seal, Temple of Light]**

**Rank B++**

**A powerful Noble Phantasm belonging to Medusa. Constructed by her use of her Mystic Eyes and strengthened through unknown mysteries, anything inside it is secluded from the outside world, and the lifeforce of those who are inside is slowly sucked away to be converted into prana.**

**However, a strange new mystery has been added, and the need for lifeforce has been negated, instead switched to taking in the prana from the surrounding tainted mud.**

Since its need for lifeforce is no longer there, I walk into the confines of the school fairly easily, only feeling a slight dissonance as my body adapted to the sudden pressure of prana in the air. '_Yosh, let's see who's in here!_' I walk through the gates and into the main school building, past the lockers and into the hallways, peering into the empty classrooms.

My hope deflates, but before I start to despair again, my magus hearing catches something, the sound of clinking gears and clashing swords. '_Archer!_' Hope rekindled, I speed towards the source of the noise. I crash out through the doors and into the school grounds, where the remains of many footsteps are imprinted into the dirt. I desperately follow them, stopping right before the entrance into the school indoor gym.

With a deep breath, I push the doors open and step in,

To be greeted by Archer, his bow poised, an altered Caladbolg drawn, aimed straight at me. We stare for a good minute or two, before I raise a hand in greeting. "U-Um, hello." I say awkwardly, and Archer keeps his bow drawn at me for another good minute before he pulls his arm back down, letting the traced Noble Phantasms fade. "You're alive." He states evenly, though he seems rather surprised. "…I am." I say back, and he nurses his forehead, sighing weakly before looking at me again. "…How?"

I shrug, and he sighs, and then laughs. "Ah, what the hell." He finally says, dropping his hand back down and staring at me.

It's then that I noticed. He looks weak, his tanned skin seems paler than normal, his steel colored eyes are dim and unfocused, and his shoulders are slumped. His lips are curled upwards into a weak, resigned smile.

"…where are the others?"

"My master is wounded and asleep. Saber and her master are missing. Most of the school students and staff are injured, hungry, and tired. Most of the city has been burnt down. Other masters and servants are missing as well…And you were presumed dead." He laughs, mirthlessly and cold, and I can't help but wince at the sound. "This entire war's gone to shit. And…hah, why am I even saying this…"

"Archer, how many people are there in this building, excluding me and you?"

He looks at me strangely, before he looks around, his steely eyes swiftly counting the number of people in the gymnasium. "116." He says confidently, then turning to look at me again. "What are you planning."

"Oh, nothing…" I reply nonchalantly as I will the [Item Shop] to show up, motionlessly scrolling through the [Miscellaneous] section. '_There!_' I do a quick bulk purchase of the item, before switching it to my inventory panel. "Archer, mind moving away a little?" I ask, getting ready to drop everything I just bought. "…sure."

He takes several steps back, and with nothing around me, I shout with a smile.

"Alright everyone, food's here!"

* * *

Archer's eyes nearly fall from his sockets when he sees a neatly piled stack of bento boxes suddenly manifest from thin air. Roused from both Tsunaka's call and the new fragrance of food in the air, the weak students turn to them, and in that one moment he sees the hope of a hundred rekindle.

It is an act of true heroism, to rouse the hearts of those who have fallen to darkness.

_Unlike him._

Archer shakes his head, forcing down the dark thoughts with his clinical assessment over what the hell the girl just did. Teleportation is one possibility, but that's something not even the strongest of magi (excluding one annoying vampire) can do. Projection is another, but he is a master of said magecraft, and he knows what is genuine and not. Which leaves one last possibility,

Creation.

It makes him shiver in fright. Magecraft may be wild and powerful, but it can't touch on the realm of godhood. If this girl can do so…then how strong is she truly?

But that is all speculation, and speculation is just that, _speculation_. Without answers and truths to reveal, he'll only be grasping at empty straws, and there are many things he'll rather spend his time on.

Like waking up his master and forcing down some food into her for example.

* * *

With the food problem now sated, I decided to head up to the main school building's roof and enjoy the view from there…then again, there isn't much of a view besides the translucent barrier and the burning cityscape. It reminds me a lot of Singularity F from F/GO actually. Wonder if there're also skeletons roaming around the burning city?

My random thoughts are broken when I spot a pair of hands lean onto the railing I'm leaning on.

"Is she okay?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the burning landscape before me. "…She's still weak, but she's getting better…the food helped as well." The man beside me sighs. "Though she's now complaining over how unfair everything is." I don't look, but I can vividly imagine the wry grin he has on his face.

"Doesn't that just mean she's back to normal though?" I ask with a grin of my own, and Archer laughs slightly. "Heh, I suppose so."

A surprisingly comfortable silence passes between us despite the circumstances we find ourselves in. We bask in the silence, simply content to relax, more so for Archer than for me seeing how much he's relaxed since I first saw him drawing his bow on me.

Sadly, the peace doesn't last long, and the sounds of rattling bones can be heard coming from one of the school gates, which just happens to be the gate closest to the school gymnasium. I move to see what's trying to come in, but Archer swiftly traces his bow and fires several arrows into the air, tracing a tall arc before moving down like meteorites, exploding the monsters that were trying to enter. I turn to ask him, but he places a finger on his lips and readies another arrow on his bow.

A shrill cry sounds from the left, but Archer releases his arrow, and it swerves through the air, ignoring every single law of physics and stabbing into whatever monster it came from. Another, much gruffer and deep comes from behind me, and again he traces and fires an arrow at it. A dull thud sounds a second after that.

Several more cries, this time more beastly, is heard from under us. Archer simply shoots a pair of arrows into the air, before letting them crash back down onto whatever monsters were waiting at the ground.

And just like that, all grows quiet again.

"Damn." I mean, I know Archer's strong and all, but _damn_. That was one hell of a show. "But are you okay? You didn't spend all your prana like that, did you?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine." He waves the concern away, and I reluctantly stay quiet, even if I don't quite believe his words.

With our words exchanged, we resume our peaceful silence, leaning on the rails and watching the cityscape burn.

* * *

**[Blacksmithing Lv 67 – 32%]**

**A skill with the forge and hammer, the power to craft and mold iron and steel into shape, turning them into objects of use.**

**Maximum rank of materials capable of being used: B+**

Hrmm, I wonder if this counts as cheating…

You see, around an hour after Archer's little display, I asked Archer for a quick spar (which I got absolutely kicked at. Him laughing at me didn't help in the slightest). It's not because I wanted to test my strength against him, which was partially true, but what I truly wanted to see him trace Kanshou and Bakuya.

Why, you ask? Because the creator's a legendary blacksmith, and I've been planning to raise my [Blacksmithin] skill, so why not get some hints and pointers from looking at its history?

It worked, only, it worked _too_ well. Instead of just gaining some tips on how to improve, my brain got blasted by a myriad of knowledge about blacksmithing, which was actually what caused my defeat in the little spar. Then, after heading out with the excuse to 'look around a little', I went into my [Tool Station] and began applying my newly gained knowledge.

My skill's jumped nearly 50 levels since then.

It's stupidly overpowered, but this [Gamer] life of mine isn't a game (ironically), so I'll take any glitches in the system, thank you very much! I can probably do the same with my [Sword Mastery] skill, but I'll save doing that when Archer decides to bust out some of his other weapons from his Reality Marble.

Ooh, wonder how [Unlimited Blade Works] will look like…

Anyways, with now that I'm pretty proficient at smithing stuff, I entered my [Tool Station] ID to try and use one of the broken Noble Phantasms I got from killing those empty Heroic Spirits.

I have several items to choose to recreate, but my choices are limited. Atalanta's bow is a bit too high ranked for me to recreate. Diarmuid's spears are…well, they're actually quite a nice choice, but I already have a strong melee weapon. Any of the cloth-based items are a no-go for me, for obvious reasons.

Which then leaves me with Billy's broken revolver.

I mean, I do have a lot of ranged attacks, but they're simply too weak right now (and I could barely injure Caster using them last time). Having a ranged Noble Phantasm will definitely help me, so, yeah!

Taking out the shattered revolver from my inventory, I place the broken Noble Phantasm onto the smithing table, and with a smithing hammer in my hand and a range of different metals by my side, I begin the process to restore the weapon.

I won't spare you any details, but it was…exhilarating, really.

I feel myself…almost glide throughout the smithery, my arms moving from one place to another, one with the materials and the other with the hammer. Each motion is fluid, controlled, as if I've trained for this since the dawn of time. Clinks and Clangs ring out through the ID, mixed together with the sweltering of the fire of the forge. I'd abandoned my shirt for a pair of black sports bra I changed into (standing next to a fire is hot, you know!).

A couple hours of hammering and sweltering heat later, I pick up the newly recreated revolver.

**[Thunderer]**

**Rank C**

**A revolver used by Billy the Kid, said to have to never miss the target. Strangely enough, the need for bullets is no longer there, instead replaced to simply form bullets from your prana. An effect of turning into a Noble Phantasm perhaps?**

**+40 Intelligence when wielded**

**+30 Dexterity when wielded**

**+20 Wisdom when wielded**

**Uses [MP] to create bullets; strength of bullets depends on your Intelligence**

But…I'm not quite sure why, but when I stare at the small iron revolver, I can't help but feel unsatisfied, both with its power and with the ease of its creation. Not quite sure where that latter feeling came from, but I just feel like I can do…_better_, create something more powerful.

I place the firearm down, and taking out the mountain of metals from before, I begin experimenting, breaking down and rebuilding the Noble Phantasm with different materials to create different sizes and shapes, one that I feel like it'll suit me the best. In that tiny corner of the ID, hours after hours pass by as bars of metal seem to disappear one after another, burnt into the fire to modify the revolver, before being melted and cast away when I decide that it simply didn't fit.

Metals came and went, and my money slowly drained out of my account, but I can feel myself slowly getting there! I've long abandoned the thought of using simply one type of metal, and now am instead experimenting with mixing and melding different types of metal into the gun, even creating some new random alloys from several different metals.

Soon enough, I find my ideal trinity.

[Hellstone Ore], [Smooth Obsidian], and [Thorium]. The first for its incredible durability and fire-enchanting prowess, the second to allow the gun to withstand the Hellstone's influence and not melt, and the last as a powerful prana conductor, along with its innate nature to create sparks of lightning.

I begin moving once again. I melt the previous model of the [Thunderer] away, leaving behind the inner mechanisms of the Noble Phantasm (which is still intact despite being heated for who knows how long). I heat the bar of Hellstone and begin molding it into shape, creating the barrel and the frame of the firearm. The smooth obsidian becomes the protective layer around the hellstone, acting as a safety measure against the hellstone's power.

The cylinder, the one where the bullets are usually loaded into, has been turned into a strange machine that forms the magical bullets. Using the thorium, I both create a shell for the mechanism and upgrade any previous weaker metals with this new magical conductor.

Last, but not least, I connect each part together, and with the comfortable leather handle it had from the beginning, the [Thunderer] is made anew.

**[Blood of Iris: Thunderer]**

**Rank C++**

**A revolver used by Billy the Kid, remodeled and remain by the hands of Tsunaka Hanami. Though much of its history is lost, a new power is formed, a rekindling of strength from the materials that make it. If one is to listen closely, the roaring of the flames of the underworld can be heard, mixed in with the snapping of lightning of the clouds.**

**+80 Intelligence when wielded**

**+65 Dexterity when wielded**

**+45 Wisdom when wielded**

**+20 Luck when wielded**

**Uses [MP] to create bullets; strength of bullets depends on your Intelligence**

**Bullets fired from the [Thunderer] are applied with the [Fire] and [Lighning] attribute**

It looks _completely_ different from how it started. Gone is the small iron revolver it once was, replaced by a handgun I can't really call a 'revolver' anymore. It's…more like an angular desert eagle, with a leather-covered handle, a black and crimson barrel, intertwining with the light blue at the center of the gun's frame.

Yeah…so…

I made a Noble Phantasm! (well, remade is the more accurate term, but whatever)

Ma~, this feeling of accomplishing something sure is nice. Makes me pumped for any future Noble Phantasms I might remake. But, for now, with the [Thunderer] fixed and remodeled, I place it into my inventory and walk out the one door in the ID, letting myself return back to the small janitor's room I entered the ID from.

My hand hovers over the doorknob, but I then stop, remembering that the only thing covering my breasts is a black pair of (sweaty) sports bra. "…Ah." I grab a towel out of my inventory and quickly dry myself, before wearing another new white shirt replica over my chest. Having avoided a potentially embarrassing moment, I twist the doorknob and walk out.

To then bump into a certain twin-tailed magus who was walking in front of the door.

"Hya!?" Our cries overlap as I collapse onto her. We end up in quite the compromising situation, with me dropped over her, and both our chests pressed against each other. "Wh…Wha…?" Rin stutters, her face blushing a storm, and I have no doubt that my face is the same, though [Stoicism]'s helping me out in not screaming.

That damned Archer laughing from around the corner isn't helping either!

"Um…sorry, Tohsaka-san." Ja~, what an awkward response from me…can't help it really. I mean, as I stand up and extend a hand towards her, I can't help but notice just how…_weak_ she looked. Like, the Rin I remember is pretty as she is prideful, but here? I see none of that. She isn't instantly shouting at me, or pointing fingers, or other things the tsundere liked to do. She simply looks away, before shyly taking my hand.

As I help her stand, I further notice the weakness in her arm, the slump of her shoulders, and the slow blinking of her eyes. She is weak, and most likely hurting, and _I can't do anything to help her_. "…why were you in there anyway…?" She asks, her eyes staring at mine.

_Well, at least her need to question everything is still there._

"Uh…reasons?" I answer weakly, since I don't really know what to say to her. I mean, it's not like I can straight up say that I went into a pocket dimension I made, can I? She'll probably freak out and strangle me to teach her how to do that. Her eyes narrow in suspicion, and I shiver slightly, also feeling another hard stare from further down the corridor.

"And what reasons exactly?" Oi, oi, I can't really answer if your face is so damn close, Tohsaka-san…is what I would've said if I had the chance, but before my snarky quip can be said, Rin sways, her eyes suddenly growing pale before she tilts backward. My hands catch her just in time before she reaches the ground, but…aside from that, why does this remind me of something…?

…ah, it's just like back then.

"…Archer." I manage to say between the flashes of memory in my head. "Do you mind seeing what's going on?"

No confirmation is given, but I can hear his presence fading, so he probably just went out. '_What the hell's going on…?_' I don't know, but Rin's safety comes first (or else jealous hero/boyfriend will get angry). Carrying her in my arms, I jump out of the empty window next to me and land smoothly onto the dirt below. I make my way to the gymnasium, and pushing the door open, I enter.

My lips form a thin line as I look around the building, seeing every single student and teacher inside collapsed onto the floor, their eyes wide open, dull and unblinking.

**[[Stoicism] has leveled up!]**

After I set Rin down by the wall, I quickly rush out the building to see what's going on. [Sprint] and [Reinforcement] activates on my legs, and my Dexterity leaps upwards as I leap across the dirt, creating cracks and small explosions with each step. I reach the edge of the barrier around the school in seconds, but my feet are rooted onto the ground, my eyes wide open as I stare out. Bodies of the people of Fuyuki, burnt and melting, are slowly rising out of the mud. Their original bodies cannot be seen, covered by the layers of tainted mud over their skin, and their eyes are burning red.

**[?** **Lv -]**

**HP: -**

**MP: -**

**Stamina: -**

**Strangely, it doesn't seem to exist, yet it does at the same time. Wonder what these could be?**

…oi, even the [Gamer] system doesn't know what those things are?

The lack of descriptions aside, it's quite a nice distraction to have. I don't really want to see or think about what those monsters are created from, lest my [Stoicism] becomes obsolete and the horror of this entire situation tears into me.

But, even then, this is seriously scary. The tainted corpses are standing idly, bent over slightly.

Then they all turn to me, their heads snapping with unnatural speeds. They aren't moving, thankfully enough, but having hundreds of red empty eyes staring at me isn't the most comfortable of things to go through. '_…okay, what to-_

"Well, isn't this nice?"

I don't get to see who said that as a kick strikes my back, sending me flying out and into the pool of tainted mud outside the school perimeters. I attempt to turn my head to see the prick who kicked me out, but countless mud-covered hands clamp over me, and I find myself struggling to breathe as bodies after bodies pile over me.

Soon, no light can pass through the mangled pile of corpses over me, and I feel the coldness of apathy of the tainted mud reaching into my mind. I try to reach out one last time, but the mud covers my eyes, and a silent gasp escapes me as I sink.

'_Ah, shit._' Was my last thought before pain courses through my heart, and my consciousness fades.

* * *

Waver Velvet had seen some crazy things in his life. Going on to steal his former teacher's summoning catalyst, summoning the great King Iskander, then having him fight against other individuals of great power, finding out king Arthur is actually female, and then watching as the grail is destroyed and along with it came the black mud that burnt Fuyuki. All of that in the span of a couple of weeks, and when he was still a teenager.

But _this_?

He'd seen Fuyuki burn from the grail's mud, but that was only a part of the entire city. This time, the mud threatened to reach other cities around the area, and to make it worse than it already is, the corpses touched by the mud are then reanimated as…those things. It doesn't help that he can't approach the area, since the last group of magi to do so suddenly fell unconscious and were eaten by the crawling mud.

Even now, all he can do is observe the area from afar, precisely on a mountain tens of kilometers away from the place.

'_What a fucked up situation…_' He laments silently as he lights the cigar in his mouth.

* * *

Agh…ouch…damn it, my entire body hurts…did truck-kun hit me or something?

I slowly lift my eyes open…to then be greeted by the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my entire life (uh, two lives).

Above me is a velvet ceiling made of…whatever that wiggling and crawling thing is. It's almost like a muscle, with tendons moving constantly, though much more fluidly. I can also see the faint outlines of faces, their mouth wide open, as if screaming. As my vision clears, I realize that it isn't just the ceiling, but the walls around me and the floor are like that as well.

"Gyah!?" Of course, as a normal sane human, I freak out and immediately spring up to my feet to get away, only to then see that everywhere else is the same.

**[[Stoicism] has leveled up!]**

I sigh, rubbing the back of my neck. Lying down on a mass of moving flesh isn't very comfortable, and even now I can still feel the lingering feeling of the writhing on my neck. Gah, it makes me shiver…!

Anyways…let's see what this place is…

**[Heart of the Grail]**

**A physical manifestation of the grail, its halls now twisted and tainted by all the evils of the world. Thread carefully.**

…wait, I'm…in the grail?

Holy…wow, um, okay. Well, this is…uh, 'bad' is an understatement really. And…if I'm now in the grail, does that mean I have to fight against Angra Mainyu or something!?

I hope not!

…With, that out of the way, I guess it's time to explore…? But I can either go forward or backward, and both paths lead down into the darkness. Both paths with no end in sight, and a high possibility of me dying, or even worse, getting corrupted and becoming the grail's pawn. Lose or lose…or I can also stay here and wait, which is also a losing situation.

What a nice circumstance to be in.

So, with no plans whatsoever, I decide to go forward, embarking on a dark and lonely path through the heart of the grail, with my Mystic Eyes active to make sure I can see in the dark. Alone, this entire place is…boring, to put it lightly. There isn't much variety in the way each hall looks. But add in the silence, the writhing of the flesh around me, and the distant sound of a beating heart, and this place rockets right up to Silent Hill levels of creepiness.

"Hmm~, what a nice girl you are~"

'_Who was-!?_' I quickly turn around. No one is there. '_What-_' I barely manage to restrain a yelp as I feel a finger gently trace up my back. "W-Who…are you?" I say, trying (and failing) to not let my voice waver. A soft giggle sounds behind me, and the finger is pulled back, before two pale hands lovingly wrap around my waist.

"What ar-, h-hey!" I try to escape, but one hand moves up to my chest, and playfully, it begins to…message my breast. Another giggle, and the other hand moves down to play with my nether regions. "A-Ah!?" I continue to struggle, but the hands are getting faster, and each sensual spark tears through my strength.

"How cute~!"

"Tch…!" My magic circuits flare to life, and my od surges through my system, before I expel it, exploding outwards in a flash of powerful prana. I turn around to see my attacker, now identified as an adult woman, is sent flying back, tumbling across the writhing ground before leaping back and landing gracefully on her feet.

'_That's…_'

"Rider?" My voice slips out, drawing the yellow eyes of the purple-haired woman. "Ara, who's this 'rider'? Mm~, it reminds me that I haven't ridden anything in a while~…" The last part was said in a whisper, but my enhanced hearing catches it, and damn is that one hell to twist the meaning of those words. Then again, the Rider I see before me looks more like a super carefree slut than an actual servant.

Her long purple hair's still there, but her mask is no more, revealing the sickly yellow eyes she has. Her weird dress/spandex is…um…'skimpier', I guess. It's shorter, thinner, shows off her breasts more, and I can clearly see her panties…or lack of it. Actually, the damn clothing mostly covers her stomach area, with the underside of her breast partially covered by the damn thing. The fact that she is smiling lewdly and that I can see faint traces of…uh, _liquid_ on her thighs isn't helping her image either.

Well, if she even cares about having an image anyways.

"So, um, w-who are, uh, you?" I try to ask, though I sound like a broken record with how much I stuttered. "Mm~? Ah~! I haven't introduced myself, haven't I~?" She giggles again, sounding pleasant yet eerie. "I'm Medusa. It's nice to see you~"

I gulp. "…It's nice to see you too."

She giggles again, and that eerie feeling comes back, crawling up my spine. I gulp again, my hand unconsciously moving to wipe the sweat from my forehead. '_Why…is it so hot?_'

"My, my~, you seem quite flushed there, what's wrong, girl~?" Medusa asks, gently cupping my cheeks. '_When did she…?_' I don't quite get to finish the thought as my head is pulled down onto her breasts. "There, there, get better~" She sings, almost like a mother to a child, as she happily forces me to snuggle her large breasts. "Mmph!?" I struggle to escape, but her arms hold strength far beyond what her skimpy arms first implied. That is worrying, and the fact that my need to get away is slowly fading is even more worrying.

"Aph, jheth aphay!" My muffled voice would've been comical, and Medusa did giggle a bit, but when the barrel of the new reborn [Thunderer] is pressed on her abdomen, Medusa quickly retreats, jumping back and materializing the chain daggers her true Rider self usually uses. "My~, how feisty~"

"**[Fire]**!"

"Mhm, definitely feisty~!" Medusa giggles as she steps away from the three approaching bullets, but her giggles die when the flaming magical bullets suddenly spark with lightning, before exploding in a blast of fire and electricity.

"Ah~, how stimulating!" Instead, a moan overtakes her giggle, and as she steps out of the dust cloud, completely unharmed, with a fierce blush on her cheeks, I can confidently say that the entire situation just became a whole lot weirder.

But no matter how weird Medusa is, one thing stands for certain.

Servant or whatever she is now, I can't beat her.

**[Run]**

**[Quest: Escape]**

**You're within a strange place, with an enemy far beyond your strength. Escape is the only option.**

**Requirements: Escape from Medusa**

**Extra Mission: Escape from the heart of the grail before you escape Medusa**

**Reward: Your Life **

**Extra Reward: ?**

**Failure: Your death (?)**

Welp, the [Gamer]'s telling me, my instinct's screaming at me, and my heart is about to burst, both from dawning fear and arousal, so, with [Sprint] and [Reinforcement] active, I initiate the JoJo family's main, and most powerful technique.

"RUN BIAATTCCHHH!" I scream as I lunge past her with all my might, and I continue running, leaping forwards with high speeds. I don't look back, but I can hear another set of footsteps following behind me, along with a sultry giggle that prompts me to reinforce my leg for an increase in speed. The flux of prana actually injured my legs, creating a small rupture on my calf, but I continue running.

An idea pops into my head, and I smile, before creating several dozens prana grenades and missiles before launching them at the ground behind me. "Let's go!" Adrenaline surges through my system, and I can't contain the laugh in my throat as a cascade of explosions occurs behind my back. I don't quite know whether or not my stunt slowed Medusa down, or whether it really worked at all, but I let those grim thoughts sit in the back of my head as I let myself enjoy the moment.

I turn a corner, just in time to avoid the pair of reaching hands behind me and return to my sprint, biting the bottom of my lip as the cracks on the back of my leg becomes larger. My eyes move forward, and hidden in the darkness, a single notification pops up.

"That's-!" A chain wraps around my legs, clutching them together, and cutting my sentence off as a giggle sounds behind me. "Finally got you~" Medusa approaches slowly, her slow steps emphasized in the darkness. "You sure were fast!" She says cheerfully, then pulling the chains and digging the chains deeper into my injured legs.

"Ngh…!"

"Ah~, even your grunts are cute~!" This woman…! She keeps tightening her hold on the chains, and my HP keeps on dropping! Damn it, a sadist and a slut…she could've been good ecchi material if she isn't trying to kill me!

'_But…!_' I whimper softly, before a feral smile appears on my face. "Ara, what might you be thinking now, hmm~?" She asks, playfully tugging the chains in her hands, but my smile remains. My magic circuits flare to life, od surges through my body, pooling in the soles of my feet, lightning it a brilliant green. I bite the bottom of my lip, before I let the od burst forward, coming out as an explosion that pushes my bound self forward.

And down into the large gaping hole.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Prana Rocket Propulsion]!]**

"Wha-!?" Medusa shouts, clearly shocked since she didn't instantly just yank me back up. Well, just in case…

_Bang!_

Three consecutive bullets are fired from the [Thunderer], destroying the linked chains around my legs and letting me fall deeper into the hole. I can hear the distant distressed shout of Medusa, but her voice is quickly becoming distant, so at least the threat of getting eaten by the horny snake isn't there anymore.

**[Quest: [Escape] has been completed!]**

**[Main Mission has been accomplished!]**

**[You escaped with your life!]**

Then again, I could be going somewhere even worse.

**[WARNING! YOU ARE ENTERING A PROHIBITED AREA! ANY AID FROM THE [SYSTEM] WILL BE NULLIFIED! WARNING!]**

…Fuck.

* * *

"What a…strange place I've ended up in…" I murmur under my breath as I attempt to stand, before falling back down as strength fades from my injured legs. It's truly unfortunate, but it seems my extensive reinforcing and Medusa's antics have put my legs out of commission. It's nice that [Stoicism]'s helping mute some of the pain (somehow), but still, having to stay here is gonna suck…

But…this place truly is strange…

It's…almost like I've fallen back into the real world, right in the center of Homurahara Academy's trace field, but I know better. The sky looks normal, but the sun isn't moving, nor are the clouds. There aren't any winds either. The buildings look the same, but my Mystic Eyes can easily see that they aren't _real_, but mere imitations of said structures made of prana, almost like a projection created by magecraft. That, and the fact that this entire place is flooded with ambient mana.

I might as well check out the new skill I got…

**[Prana Rocket Propulsion Lv 1 – 03%]**

**By ejecting a concentrated burst of prana, you can propel yourself into the air.**

**Costs 50 MP/minute to use**

**Current maximum speed is 60 Km/Hour**

**Passively grants +1 Intelligence**

Oh? So there's a speed limit on this thing? Does that mean I can't go beyond the limit, or will I suffer a backlash if I do so? Hmm…I'll need to do some testing.

But! This gives me a solution to my current immobility!

Taking a deep breath, I face both my palms towards the ground, and I activate the new skill with on palms. A jet of prana is shot out, and I begin to rise, wobbling in the air before ultimately crashing back down, and eating some dirt in the process.

Around 10 minutes later, and after a whole lot of dirt-eating and face cleaning, I've managed to adapt myself to using the propulsion jet with my hands. Now, all I need is a set of red robotic armor and I can go up and join the avengers!

…Anyways, now that I can travel around, I ascend into the sky and travel out into the city, keeping my Mystic Eyes active as I look down and around the deserted city.

But I soon see that this place isn't a complete imitation of the real Fuyuki. Some buildings are different, distorted, bent, as if it was a clay model that got squashed. From what I've observed, the places didn't have anything in common, and it's almost as if whoever created this place simply didn't have enough prana to complete this place, and compromised several places at random. It…gives the Fuyuki imitation an uncanny feeling.

I'd have confidently called this entire city deserted…if I didn't spot a singe of auburn hair in the distance, belonging to a boy in a certain familiar white and blue sleeved shirt.

"That's…!" Excitement and elation soar in my heart as I fly towards the individual in question. As I get closer, I notice more things, like the katana in his hands, the flecks of light dancing around him, and the blonde woman standing by his side, wielding a regal blade that shines with light.

Then I see those golden eyes belonging to him, and I just can't help it.

"SHIROU-KUN!" I shout happily, catching the attention of the boy, whose eyes are wide open. His mouth opens, but before he can say anything I crash into him, sending us both rolling across the pavement.

"T-Tsunaka-san!?" He manages to say before I glomp him into a tight hug.

I don't care how this looks from the outside, nor do I care about the fact that Saber's staring at us while giggling, because Shirou's alive!

"You're alive!" I say happily, placing my head against his chest. "You're alive…!" My arms tighten around him, feeling the warmth he gives. I begin to tremble. "You're…alive…" I say, shakily, and before I can stop it, my elation morphs into relief as I begin to cry. "You're…you're…uuaaa!"

"…Yeah. I'm alive." Shirou says after a pause, before gently returning the hug.

We spend some time like this, simply sitting together, me crying my fears out and Shirou comforting me, [Stoicism] doing nothing to stop these feelings. Eventually, another hand, one I recognized as Saber's, began rubbing my back as well. Though the action is stiff and rather awkward, I still appreciate the sentiment and pulled her into a hug as well. When I did that, she stiffens, probably confused as to what to do, but quickly warmed up and relaxed.

"Mn…so…what've you guys been doin'?" I ask while wiping away the tears in my eyes. Both servant and master look at each for a moment, before Saber speaks up. "We've been fighting the 'Alter' Servants in the area, ever since we were swallowed by the mud and came here." When she said that, I notice that Shirou visibly darkened. Did something bad happen?

"So, what's your story, Tsunaka-san?" Uu…Saber, if you ask it so directly, bad memories are going to spring up, you know? But I keep my thoughts to myself and begin to recount my side of the story. Shirou's face brightens considerably when he hears that Homurahara is being protected, but quickly falls into a panic when he sees just how truly bad the injuries on my legs are. Saber is more interested in the fact that I 'fell' into the [Heart of the Grail] before literally falling into this Fuyuki imitation to escape Medusa and asked several questions about it, but I couldn't answer any of them. Both are left with major questions, but both seem glad to see that I'm mostly okay.

"So, what do we do now?" Shirou asks after his relatively long moment of silence, pulling both Saber and I from the conversation we were having. "How do we get out of here?"

"Shirou…" Saber says with a frown, and I frown as well. The moment he heard that there are still people up there, struggling to stay alive, he'd been asking to get back to the real world.

…I can't imagine how he feels right now, knowing that another fire has broken out through Fuyuki, this time caused by him.

"I don't know." I answer plain and coldly, causing Shirou to wince at the sudden smack of reality. "We're stuck in a place we don't know about, those 'Alter' servants are after us, and even if we get back up to the real world, we won't know if anyone will be left alive. For all we know, the barrier around Homurahara could've broken already, and everyone could be dead." Memories of the past, foreign yet familiar, from when I was but a normal teenage girl flashes in my mind, but I shake them away.

"But, we'll get out," I say as my Mystic eyes light up. "That, I can guarantee."

"Tsunaka-san…"

"Indeed. I agree with Tsunaka-san, Shirou. As your servant, I will do everything to keep you safe." She smiles. "So do not lose hope, master."

"Tsunaka-san, Saber…" His mouth opens, but it closes, before it curves into a small smile. "Yeah, you're right."

The three of us shared a smile, but the pleasant atmosphere is broken by the sudden hail of gunshots from above, forcing us to separate and jump away. Looking up, I spot a man standing atop one of the buildings around us, his skin a near ashen black, eyes the shade of dimmed gold, and holding a pair of black and white guns, both poised and aimed down at them. His mouth is curved downwards, etched into an eternal frown that marred his face.

"Archer…" I say absently, lost in a haze as my Mystic Eyes sift through the countless memories that are hidden inside those two guns. They told of anger, sadness, love, _hatehatehatehate_

I freeze up, and my throat clenches as searing heat courses through my heart. The numbing feeling of apathy invades my mind, but within that, I hear a small voice, laughing and crying, wishing for salvation, either by love or death. Images flash through my mind, ones of grit and battle, one of sadness and relief, one of death and blood, one of silent resignation, and one of drowning madness.

It-, _he_ is calling for help.

**[A strange voice resounds in your mind, telling and praying for the call of salvation. His soul is beyond hope, and his body and heart is beyond repair, but at least, one last path still exists]**

**[Quest: A Hero of Justice]**

**EMIYA Alter appears before you, his silent gaze peering into your soul. Yet, his guns tell the tale of his suffering, and his cry for salvation reaches your heart. [Gamer], save him, grant him his final wish, before he breaks down forever.**

**Requirements: Kill EMIYA Alter**

**Reward: EMIYA Alter is freed, ?**

**Failure: Your death, Shirou's Death, Saber's Death, EMIYA Alter's eternal torture**

The heat fades as my Mystic Eyes finish searching through the altered guns' history, and…I mean, to think he'd suffered so much…

A man wishing for death, no to simply end his pain, but so that this version of him can cease to exist, to make sure the ideal of being a 'Hero of Justice' will not be stained by his existence. He hates Emiya Shirou, and EMIYA even more, but he hates himself the most.

I don't need this quest to spur me to action, damn it.

"Shirou, Saber. Let's go." I say, and they nod. Saber goes first, leaping into the air to close the distance between them, with Shirou following behind her, using the windows on the buildings as stepping stones to ascend. I bring out my [Thunderer] and provide support fire from down on the ground.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Handgun Mastery]!]**

Oh, finally!

Anyways, Archer isn't idle as we commence our attacks, hopping from one rooftop to another and firing down on us. He bats away Saber's [Excalibur] and Shirou's katana when they got too close, and unleashes hails of gunfire down on me anytime he has the chance, forcing me to hover with my new skill and move between covers. He'd occasionally create walls of swords when the master and servant combo got too close for him to defend with his bayoneted guns, but doing so seems to put a strain on him, causing his movements to slow when he does so.

We make use of every chance we have, Saber and Shirou attacking him anytime his guard is open, creating several large slashes on his chest and one across his back. Even then, with him facing against three opponents at once, he wasn't an easy opponent to battle, even nearly severing Shirou's head from his neck if not for Shirou bringing his katana up at the last second, which still left a nasty gash across his neck despite having been blocked by the katana's blade.

And just after that, when Shirou is trying to move back,

"**I aM thE BoNE Of mY SWorD**"

Dark miasma rises around Archer, gathering into the barrel of the modified Kanshou handgun, before he aims the gun at Shirou and pulls the trigger. A bullet, pitch black with red veins running across it is fired and flies towards Shirou's exposed chest, and it's only because I managed to detect his Noble Phantasm's activation that I managed to boost up to him in time to push both of us out of the bullet's path. It lands on the pavement, before swords after swords sprout out of the ground, then exploding in a violent explosion of swords.

"Shirou, I'm going to fly up to prepare an attack. Get Saber and run when my signal comes, okay?" I whisper. He nods, running back to attack just as we land on a rooftop. Plan set, I store my gun back into my inventory and point both my palms downwards, before boosting upwards into the sky, ascending high beyond the clouds and reaching into the earth's atmosphere.

Oxygen levels have dropped significantly, and I can feel my body heat quickly fading from the intense cold around me, so I need to be fast!

Pulling out the [Blade of Anarchy], I hold the blade as I would a javelin. I hoist it above my shoulder, easily aiming it downwards towards where Archer is with my Mystic Eyes, and pour my od into it to reinforce it. With a grimace, I sigh, feeling the weakness weighing down on me, both from being up so high and having a quarter of my total MP getting sucked into the large sword.

But, it's time! I bring out [Thunderer] into my free hand and fire several bullets down as a signal. I wait for Shirou and Saber to move away, and when they're far enough, I reinforce my arm for maximum throwing power, injecting some more od into it, igniting the large sword in crimson fire, before throwing it down back towards the earth. It gains tremendous speed as it descends, quickly breaking through the sound barrier and creating pulsing waves of sound as it travels down.

Several seconds pass in relative silence, before the distant sound of an explosion is heard, followed by an enormous shockwave traveling outwards, blowing away the buildings and roads and casting the clouds apart.

Still, even then-

* * *

When Archer's Noble Phantasm was fired, a part of him had wished Tsunaka hadn't come and pushed them both away. _It'd be justice_, it said. _It'll be redemption, for your sin of bathing the world in fire_, it said again, and he didn't refute it. _After all, that'll all you're about, aren't you? Being the ideal Hero of Justice._

But then he'd remember when Tsunaka crashed into him, and then cried, glad that he was _alive_, that she could see and touch and feel him again, and that voice would lower. Seeing her cry hurt, and since his death would become a source of anguish for that girl, what else can he do but stay alive to soothe her?

Shirou shakes his head and leaps away from a hail of gunfire, landing his feet against a building's wall before launching back towards Archer. The tanned man's expression remains unchanged in that eternal frown of his. It makes him remember the face of Tohsaka's Servant, and that unsettled and angered him for some strange reason.

He delivers several quick stabs, each blocked by the man's bayoneted guns before he jumps back to allow Saber to pass him from behind and attack him. They exchanged several deadly strikes, each clash they have causing the area around them to contort and shatter from the winds their attacks sent out.

Saber. Arturia Pendragon, son of Uther, king of Camelot, wielder of Excalibur. It was…strange to know that the person he was now fighting with was such a renowned figure in history, though her massive appetite did break the image. It'd been a little awkward when they first met, but it'd become much easier, especially since they first fell into this Fuyuki imitation and was forced to fight against the 'Alter' servants.

That was when she unveiled the wind around her blade to reveal [Excalibur]. [Structural Analysis] worked instantly the moment his eyes were laid on the sword, tracing through its history, and collecting skills and knowledge from Saber. Some of them he could use, like her swordsmanship, and some other ones he couldn't even comprehend. That was also how he first came to know who she was actually, but he withheld from opening the fact that he knew who she truly was, since she was adamant on not giving him her true name.

"Ah!" Saber shouts as Archer disperses his guns, causing Saber to stumble forwards. With her stomach open, Archer falls into a stance, and delivers a powerful straight punch to her gut. Wind seems to spiral around him, before Saber lurches backward, sent flying back, crashing through building after building before she carved a crater into the ground.

"Saber!" He moves, just as several magical bullets, coated in fire and lightning rained down on Archer, forcing him to trace his guns and block them. He rushes towards Saber, stopping by the crater she is in to pull her up and away, just as Tsunaka had instructed him so.

"Shirou…" Saber says weakly, still dazed from the punch she received. Gritting his teeth, he sheathes his blade, carries her in his arms and leaps away, moving quickly as gunfire rained down on them. He turns his head and sees that Archer hasn't moved from his spot, simply continuing to fire his guns at them.

But then he sees a red blur falling through the clouds, and his instincts scream at him to _run_.

'_Faster!_' He pushes his od into his legs and leaps forward, bursting across the road at high speeds, but sacrificing any thoughts of evasion to simply focus on getting as far as possible. He winces slightly several bullets graze by him, creating small wounds across his body, but he keeps running. And then, the rain of bullets suddenly stops,

And hell followed.

The blur crashed onto Archer, followed by an explosion, easily over triple the size of Archer's attack on Berserker near the overseer's church. It engulfs all that stands inside it, burning them to molten plasma. Howls of wind shoot outwards, tearing buildings and structures up from the ground and flinging them away. Even Shirou isn't safe from it, though his reinforced body did manage to withstand the shockwaves of the blast before being thrown back across the road.

The heat is unbearable, and it would've seared his skin black if he hadn't reinforced it beforehand. The roads and buildings around him don't have such protection, and simply _melted_ at the sheer heat of the blast.

After an entire minute, the dome of heated plasma finally fades, but it isn't over just yet.

Crimson fire, one similar yet different to the one lit by the tainted mud spread throughout the area, burning away any surviving buildings that were lucky enough to survive the initial blast. The flames are relentless, pushing onwards constantly and consuming any that comes in its way.

It brings him back really, to when the sky tore open, and fire rained down from the heavens, bringing hell upon the earth, tearing through Fuyuki, leaving behind a sea of corpses of people crying for him to help. _Why didn't you help them? Hero of Justice? Is leaving them behind something a hero would do?_

He shakes himself free from the thought and quickly moved away. While the fire didn't spread all that far, the heat they carry can still be felt from where he previously was. Now, on the rooftop of a building kilometers away from the center of all the destruction, Shirou can only gape at the sheer scale of destruction caused by that one attack. How Tsunaka managed to do this, he doesn't know, but she'd already broken his expectation that she was a normal magus the moment she so easily handed him a Noble Phantasm belonging to one of Japan's famous samurai.

"…Shirou." Saber calls out and he looks down at her, seeing her fidgeting around. "Please put me down. This position is quite shameful." He didn't quite understand what she means, until he realizes that he's been carrying her all this time, in bridal-carry no less. He sucks his breath and gently places her down, quickly nodded and muttering an apology. "Mm. There's nothing to apologize about, Shirou. You saved me, after all." She shakes her head with a smile, one he returns with his own.

He can save their share of embarrassing moments for later however. His smile gave away to a focused frown as he turns back to the source of that entire catastrophe, reinforcing his eyes to the best of his capability without injuring them to see a hazy figure of what seems to be a large jagged bastard sword stuck in the ground.

And the silhouette of a man standing beside it.

'_He's still alive!?_' He nearly shouts. That attack destroyed over half of this Fuyuki City imitation, and he still lives!?

But as the clouds of dust and ash fade into the air, he sees that the servant hadn't survived such an attack cleanly. His skin, black as it was, is now even darker, seared and marred by the intense heat and the crimson fire. Blood runs down the many wounds spread across his body. His right hand is completely gone, reduced to a mere stump, while his other hand is mostly intact, though still dotted with many wounds and slashes.

His golden eyes are staring at him, seemingly brighter than ever before.

Shirou feels a shiver crawling up his body as he sees Archer's expression morph into a smirk. His instinct screams at him, telling him to run to him. Archer traces the modified Bakuya into his hand and aimed it upwards,

Towards an unconscious falling Tsunaka.

"Saber! Catch Tsunaka! I'll take care of Archer!" He barks out, and seeing the nod she gave, his magic circuits come to life as he bursts forward. There are no more buildings blocking his way, giving way for him to increase his speed. His od flares, the blood vessels in his leg bursts from the reinforcement, but he pays them no pain, as he unsheathes his sword and holds it over and behind his shoulder.

Archer's finger twitches, moving to pull down the trigger,

But he won't let him.

As the distance between them shortens to a mere meter, his arm springs forward, his katana poised and aimed to strike, "**[Mumyou Sandan-Zuki]**!" And he strikes, delivering three stabs into his heart at an instant, blowing through him and creating a massive hole through his chest, big enough for him to fly through and land on the other side. His landing is far from ideal, mostly involving him stabbing his katana into the smoldering dirt and holding onto it to grapple him to a stop, but it allows him to see the damage he's inflicted on Archer, and that Saber had successfully caught Tsunaka without having her create a crater.

Archer turns around, and with that smirk still on his face, he pulls his arm around and aims Bakuya onto him, and fires. The bullet flies, twisting and digging into his chest, before pain wracks his body.

Memories of his life flashes by his eyes, of when he was nothing but a bumbling and naïve hero wishing to be a Hero of Justice, to the many thankless jobs he did to protect the innocent, to the many things he had to leave behind when he contracted the world, to the killings he had to commit to uphold his ideals, and to the final killings of innocents he had to do that broke him.

Archer is showing him the ends of his ideal, Shirou realized as he stays frozen in unmoving time, watching these memories play out in his mind. It showed the ends of where his journey will lead him to, what it will take away from him.

But he knew already. He didn't show it, his body didn't grow or change, but his heart had grown. The histories held in the [Kojiki Kiyomitsu] and [Excalibur] told the tales of two warriors, whose hands were covered in blood. They stained themselves, not for pleasure, but to simply uphold their ideals, one to serve her lord and the other to protect her kingdom.

The world is a ruthless place, one where a Hero of Justice can never truly exist, but he's grown from the experiences he's had, either his or not, and he made peace with that. He may never become a hero, and he may never be able to save everyone, or anyone, but that's fine.

Because despite how impossible that dream may be, it's never truly wrong to help others, no matter how selfish the reason may be.

Time resumes, and a gasp leaves his lips as he falls onto his knees, recovering from that sudden burst of pain. "Hah…Hah…" He looks up to the Archer. He smiles at him, not one of mockery or taunting, but one of genuine relief. _I see, so you'll still hold onto that useless ideal of yours._ Shirou can almost hear him say, but he merely returns the smile. Archer looks surprised, but he shakes his head, seemingly amused, before his riddled body fades into particles of gold.

"Shirou!" Saber calls out as she approaches her master, her worry evident in her eyes as she carrier the unconscious Tsunaka on her back. Shirou shakes his head with a smile and stands up, before then falling back down and remembering that the blood vessels of the back of his legs had burst when he overpumped them with his od.

"I…guess I won't be moving for a while." He says with a laugh, though Saber is less than amused and proceeds to lecture him about it. He laughs it off, just as he always does, but he'll make sure to reduce the injuries he'll accumulate in the future, if only so that Saber and Tsunaka won't get angry at him.

Carried to an intact building kilometers away from the scene of their battle, he's then laid down by the wall to rest, with Tsunaka beside him and Saber standing protectively over them. He smiles at that, and his eyes slowly close.

'_Ne, jii-san. It's…fine to be selfish, right?_'

* * *

**Now, before you go ahead and ask what the hell this all happened, please do hold off (if you can, of course). I'll do my best to explain how this happened in the next chapter, but if you have your own two cents about this, or just have a random thought you want to tell me, then do please leave a review!**


	7. Into Darkness (7)

**Ey~! Welcome back again! **

**_Welp, at least it's not three weeks for another chapter..._**

**Anyways, people seem to be enjoying the last chapter-, thanks for that by the way! But, as I guessed, most are confused as to what the hell is going on. And, trust me, while you'll get (most) of the questions answered later on, this chapter will only explain so much. That, and more questions will probably crop up from this one! So, once again, if you guys have any questions or criticisms, then do write a reply on the chapter!**

**Now, no main questions from last chapter, but I'll be answering some questions I think people will be askin' about. So, SPOILERS ahead! I suggest reading the chapter first and then coming back here, but if you don't care about spoiling some of the scenes in this chapter, then, well, go ahead!**

**Now, once again, SPOILERS. Now, let's get moving!**

**Q: Where's Shirou's [Tracing]? or his Unlimited Blade Works]?**

**Aside from me wanting to take Shirou's powers with a different approach, you'll see that Shirou barely got any help on this, unlike in the UBW route where he could just copy Archer and take in his knowledge.**

**Q: How the hell did Shirou beat Alter Cu and Medusa?**

**For Cu, well, for one, he didn't _technically_ beat him. Tsunaka's the one who took him out, but as to him being able to fight against him without dying immediately...well, I see Alter Cu being slower than his normal chappy self. It's not complete canon, since the wiki says that normal Cu has Rank A Agility while Alter him has A+, but, I mean, he's a ripped fuckin' dinosaur, and his animations from the game makes him move slower than his normal self. **

**It's basically pitting speed against hulking strength. That, and it's basically a 3 vs 1, so the odds are pretty stacked in Shirou's favor.**

**For Medusa, it's simply her just not being good enough. She seems to like holding back until she's pressed to fight, and her being a flirty slut makes it worse. Add in the fact that she's an agile fighter with not a lot of strength, Shirou's swift and unpredictable fighting style is simply enough to take her down.**

**Why doesn't Medusa use [Bellerophon]? Well, two reasons, time and space. It takes time to deploy, which is why she has her Mystic Eyes to slow down her opponents, but as you see in the fight, Shirou went all suicide-style to speed across the distance between them. Not only that, but (from what I've seen from the anime and the games at least), she needs to ramp up her mount by flying around before crashing back down, and since she's in a confined space, she doesn't have that luxury.**

**Q: Where did Shirou get all those moves?**

**It's from Sasaki Alter's memories and skills that he gained from analyzing his sword. So, basically, he's a ninja, and unlike normal swordsmen and samurai, they're more like mercenaries, and they don't really have a formal set of training they need to go through. While Sasaki enjoys using his sword, he also has a colorful plate of other skills he can use when he doesn't have a sword in his hands.**

**Alright, those are the questions answered! Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I_ stand upon a meadow, pleasant and peaceful. I feel the gentle blow of the morning wind. I hear the chime of the rustling blades of grass around me, swaying and dancing in the wind. It is a utopia, a world without stains, where all is beautiful._

_I stand upon a desert of ashen dust, where swords after swords are planted upright across the desert. They are graves, each a symbol of the life it had taken. Giant gears, rusting and unmoving, hover in the air, awaiting its final moments as it begins to crumble._

_I stand inside a cave of infinite wonders, where the darkness is warded away by the crystals that shine in the dark. Each blinks an individual color, all melding into one collage of colorful lights. Each is a path towards greatness, some brighter than others, but all great and wonderful._

_I stand before a house. It is a quaint little thing, with flowers of belladonna grown around it. Rivers flow haphazardly around me, seeming to crack the earth it runs through. The moon above twinkled playfully, but there are no stars around it to accompany it._

_They all burn._

* * *

**[You have slept! HP, MP, and Stamina fully recovered!]**

"What…the…?" I wake up with a frown, confused about where that dream suddenly came from. The meaning itself it obvious, each dream symbolizing one of the four 'main characters' of the Fate/Stay Night series, but why they all burned and why I even saw it in the first place is a complete mystery.

Maybe that was the '?' from completing the quest? No, that doesn't seem to be the case, since I can clearly see a mysterious unnamed box in my inventory. I don't think it's my Mystic Eyes acting up either, since I didn't have time to use them before the reduced oxygen in the high altitudes I was in last time forced me unconscious.

I'll find out later I guess. And on that note, let's check out what the mystery item is!

**[Mysterious box]**

**A strange black cube. There seems to be a small button on its bottom, most likely to open the box. There is a small note attached to it.**

**"May fate never chain you again."**

…Huh. What a nice message.

Anyways, I'll save opening the box for later. For now, I want to take a look around the area. I want to see if anything happened while I was asleep…That, and I just want to admire the damage I caused from a closer view. Seeing it from so high up was great and all, but having a closer view is always better, and the clouds were being annoying last time.

After gently moving away from Shirou, whose head had come to rest on my shoulder (would've taken a picture of him, but I have no camera, and the store doesn't sell any!), I exit the building and jump up to the rooftop, where Saber is standing, sword held firmly in her hands, and her eyes keeping a vigilant view of the surroundings. Despite that, she seems fairly relaxed, if the smile she has as she turns over to me is any indication.

"Have you recovered, Tsunaka-san?" She asks. "Yep. Still a bit dizzy, but it'll go away eventually." I say, smiling slightly as I see the destruction left behind by my little stunt. "By the way, has anything happened? Any more of those 'Alter' servants appeared recently?"

The smile Saber has slips away, turning to a solemn frown. She nods. "Yes. I spotted one wandering around at those locations, though he didn't come any closer than several acres towards us." Her eyes narrow. "He seems to be observing us."

"Makes sense. We did just kill one of them, you know?" She nods in agreement, her lips curved upwards to a small smile. "Yes, and it was thanks to you. Without you, we would've been defeated." She then bows. "Thank you, Tsunaka-san."

"A-Ah. It's nothing." I say shyly. She isn't wrong, but I can't help but feel undeserving of her words, you know?

Silence falls around us, mostly neutral, but it feels like the most embarrassing moment I've ever experienced. So, with no further conversations planned, I walk forward and prepare myself to boost myself towards the area of battle. "Um, I'll be leaving now, to admire the view and stuff. Uh, protect Shirou while I'm gone, okay?"

"I will come with you." Saber says, matter of factly, and I turn around to see Saber standing right behind me, with Shirou carried on her back. "As powerful as you are, if you happen to meet an 'Alter' servant, defeat is very likely." She says, then smiles coyly. "That, and you magi seem to have a knack of getting into trouble."

"N-Not all the time…" I mutter to myself, though Saber seems to have heard it and raises an eyebrow. "…okay, maybe most of the time."

"I'm glad you agree." She steps forward. "Shall we go?"

"…Yeah. Let's."

* * *

Our journey towards the battle site was surprisingly pleasant. Since we don't have a gunman firing magical bullets at us from miles away, we decided to take the slow route and walk there. The silence between us was still pretty damn awkward though, mostly because I didn't have anything to talk about, but Saber seemed fine with it, so…yeah.

"Woah…" And once there, I can only gape at the sheer scale of destruction my little space throwing caused. I mean, the explosion didn't create much of a crater, but damn the radius of absolute desolation that explosion caused is terrifying. About…3 to 4 times larger than the entire perimeter of Homurahara Academy.

"Are you not going to retrieve your sword?" Saber asks beside me, and it's thanks to her that I notice that the [Blade of Anarchy] is still rooted in the center of this entire circle of destruction. Floating over to it, since the ground's still scalding hot, I make a swift tap on the blade's handle and pull it into my inventory. Once that's done, I hovered back to where Saber and Shirou are and begin our walk back.

Again, we retrace the steps we went to get here, but unlike last time, Saber begins to speak.

"May I ask something, Tsunaka-san?" I slowly nod, and she continues. "What do you plan to do after…all of this?"

"…What do you mean?" At my question, Saber stops, looking up and vacantly staring at the unmoving morning skies above. "The town you lived in is no more. There might be survivors, but as you said, they might be long gone the moment we return. The grail is not what it seems, and I doubt it has the capability of answering your wishes. There is no longer a reason for you, or us servants to battle." She turns to me. "What do you plan to do now?"

"…"

…She's right. Fuyuki's basically gone, and it's pretty damn clear the grail won't be bringing it back anytime soon. The war's pretty much over by now, and there is no winner to take the stage.

"…I don't know." I answer honestly. "Honestly, this entire situation has spiraled _way_ beyond comprehension. I entered thinking that it'll be a battle between seven legendary figures of history, but now? I don't even know where I am, and I'm stuck fighting these weird altered versions of past heroes."

"…But," A smile makes its way onto my face. "I think that's the beauty of it really."

"Beauty, you say?" Saber repeats, amused, but not mocking. I nod to her, beginning to explain as we continue walking. "Yeah. Like, I don't have the wisdom of a sage under my belt, but I think it's a nice thing not knowing everything's that gonna happen. That's what life is all about, right? The little twist and turns, the corners and jumps you need to suddenly take. That's what makes living this life worth it."

"It won't be nice. There'll be pitfalls that'll take you down. There'll be turns and corners that lead you nowhere. You'll get hurt and you'll get beaten down." I stop for a moment to catch my breath. "…But that's what makes us human. To get back up, to learn from our past and move onwards, _that_'s what I think being human is all about. If I can just see where everything will go the moment I'm born, I'm not human anymore. I'll just be a robot, a machine running on a predestined path."

"…So, yeah." I finish with a sigh, not because I'm tired, but because that was the most philosophical I've ever gotten since…ever, really.

"I see." Saber says, her lips curled a small smile. "I see…" She closes her eyes, seemingly in thought, before she opens them. Her green eyes seem to glitter. "Yes. I suppose what you say makes sense."

She stops walking. "Tsunaka-san, I have a request."

I stop as well, and turn around to meet her. "…Go on."

Her eyes flutter back towards her unconscious master, before moving back to stare at mine. "I came here with the wish to overrule my kingship, to change the course of history so that I may and will never become king." She looks away, looking ashamed. "But your words have made me realize that doing so is wrong. I would be trampling over the past that had created me."

She kneels down, and though having Shirou on her back as she does so makes for quite the odd sight, I can see the conviction in her eyes as she looks to me, those green orbs seeming to glitter under the light of the sun. "I am a servant, a weapon meant to protect my master from harm. In this moment, it matters not that I was a king, I now exist to protect my lord from harm. Therefore, Tsunaka Hanami, may I entrust the lives of me and my lord in your hands? May you lend me a hand and guide me?"

* * *

"I refuse."

* * *

"…Eh?" Saber looks up, shocked, somewhat hurt, but those feelings wash away as she sees Tsunaka looking away from her, her eyes hazy and dim, as if her mind is far away. "Saber, I can barely keep myself alive. The world's out to kill me, and I can't claim that my survival came from my skills." She smiles weakly at her. "I'm still a magus-in-training, and as mystical my abilities are, a powerful servant will still kick me around like leaves."

Tsunaka stops for a moment, her hand hovering just over her neck. "…I don't think I told you last time, but I…nearly died." She says slowly, weak laughter bubbling out of her. "When I was in Alaya's prison, one of the servants nearly severed my head from my neck, and it's only due to…luck that I survived from that encounter."

There is clearly more to her story, but Saber refrains from asking anything. Tsunaka looked extremely uncomfortable as she told her tale, and though hidden, she could see the silent horror her eyes held as she traced a finger across her neck. A reminder that, for all the incredible powers she holds, she is human. That reminder is…relieving.

"Look, I'm no Merlin. I can't cast grand spells or call out prophecies out of the blue. But…" She scratches the back of her neck as her cheeks gain a light dusting of red. She seems to murmur something as well, but Saber is too far to comprehend what she said. "Well, I…can be your ally, or a friend. I can't guarantee our complete safety, but hey, safety in numbers, I guess."

Saber blinks, staring incredulously at her, before she laughs. "Yes, you're no Merlin. That'd be bad."

"Yeah…I don't think having another Merlin around would be a good idea." Tsunaka nods solemnly. Saber scoffs as she stands. Simply remembering what one Merlin did to her, _two_ existing in the same plane would cause the world to explode, as will her brain cells. The unending annoyances that man brought with his 'little' pranks were…absurd.

"By the way, Saber, I think I know where we are."

"…Sorry?" Saber blinks. "I think I know where we are." She repeats again, pointing down at the ground to emphasize her point. "…So, where are we?" Saber says after a short bout of silence.

"'A fake world created by Angra Mainyu, created to free himself from the burdens of all the evils, for if there exists no beings to judge you, then there shall be no sin'." Tsunaka explains, though the wording was quite strange. "'Empty as it is, a strange phenomenon has happened, and seven of the deadly sins have materialized, taking the form of altered versions of the Servants summoned the Fifth Holy Grail War. Strangely en…ough...'" Tsunaka's explanation grinds to a halt, along with the slow widening of her eyes.

"Ah, so that's why Medusa was such a slut."

"…What?"

"…nothing." Tsunaka says slowly, closing her eyes and nodding solemnly to herself. "It's nothing. I just came to a grand realization, that's all."

"I see." She says, not wanting to continue that random topic and focus back onto what she said. '_A mirror world created by Angra Mainyu. I remember her saying something about Angra Mainyu corrupting the grail. To create another separate world…he must be extremely strong._' It makes her doubt whether they can truly escape this world with their lives and minds intact.

She shakes the thought away. "And how did you know?"

Tsunaka doesn't say anything, but simply points up to her eyes, both a shining a flowing blue instead of their usual light green. '_Her Mystic Eyes…I see._' She hadn't noticed it, but she'd been using her Mystic Eyes constantly from the moment they left their resting building to visit the site of battle. How that had escaped her notice, Saber doesn't know. "Your eyes can do that?" She nods.

"And you didn't tell me?" Tsunaka turns to her, this time pointing straight at her head. "This place is _huge_. Took me a while to cipher through the entire thing, and even more to get it into an understandable set of information. And, agh…" Tsunaka grimaces as she nurses her forehead. "Now my head hurts…"

She says so jokingly, but her feet have become wobbly and she seems like she can fall over the moment she looks away. "Do you need a rest?" Tsunaka nods minutely, closing her eyes as her Mystic Eyes deactivate. Gently, she places a hand around the girl's waist and lowers her down onto the street to sit. Tsunaka takes several deeo breaths as she nursed her forehead, taking a full minute and a half to get back up on her own two feet. Even then, she still looked wobbly and ready to fall, but she waved Saber's hand away when she offered to help.

'_It must have taken a large toll on her._' Saber notes down mentally, reminding her of the painful headache she had in the past when Merlin decided that throwing her into the sky and spinning her around for 'fun' was a good idea. That particular moment ended with her on the ground, her vision and eyes spinning, and Merlin safely grounded and locked in the dungeon for several days.

They travel back in silence, mostly out of consideration for Tsunaka who looks like she's about to hit the bucket any minute then.

Once they are back, Tsunaka goes to sleep instantly, sleeping beside Shirou, while Saber waits atop the roof, her eyes vigilantly searching for any enemies in the vicinity.

* * *

_Clang!_

"Ngh…!" Shirou grunts as he skids to a stop, glaring at the man standing before him. His hands clench down on the katana in their grasp, drawing knowledge of the man-killer that once wielded this blade, but his skills are just a mere copy, an imitation forced down into the form of a young boy. Against a true swordsman, his skills are simply not enough.

The man stares at him, his red hair flowing wildly behind him. His face, though covered by a black mask, is twisted by a small frown. The sword in his hands hangs idly by his waist, waiting for Shirou to come up and strike him again.

Shirou curses silently to himself, as he pushes himself back up, his sword held over his shoulder.

From the moment he appeared here, in this field of long, untamed grass, cloaked by the darkness of the rain clouds above, the red-haired man had come to him, his sword poised to strike. If it wasn't for him reinforcing his legs, he would've been cut down before he could escape. It didn't end there however, as the man chased him around relentlessly, his black katana clashing against his.

It's been hours since he first began, and he was still at an impasse.

The man spoke no words, but the history his sword held told him everything he needed to know. [Monohoshi Zao], a katana, long enough to be a washing pole, wielded by Sasaki Kojiro, rival to Musashi Miyamoto, and a swordsman who trained so much in cutting a swallow, his skills reached into the realm of true magic.

But this version is different, twisted. He is not a swordsman, but a ninja who fancied using a katana. He holds no pride, both for his life or his technique, and cuts down his foes in silence to fulfill the duties laid out to him by his lord.

Both are capable of using his Noble Phantasm, and both are deadly even without it.

Shirou springs forward with a thrust. Sasaki easily blocks, sliding the blade off over his shoulder before knocking the blade to the side. He kicks Shirou in the gut, then driving the butt of his blade onto his forehead and delivering a low kick to knock him over. Shirou jumps and strikes down, and blocked by Sasaki, he twists his grip and pushes his sword past the guarding sword. The sound of screeching iron echoes throughout the field as Shirou drives his sword into a downward stab, creating a small slash on Sasaki's cheek.

Pleasant surprise flickers in his eyes, before he lets go of his blade and sends his elbow onto Shirou's kidney, before then grabbing his leg and spinning him up. Disoriented, Shirou can only gasp as a powerful punch is driven into his face, sending him spinning backward and crashing into the dirt. It was his first hit, though the counter he received after that was hardly worth it.

'_But,_' A small smile surfaces as he stands back up, drawing back into his stance, '_I hit him._' Od surges into his legs, '_Defeating him isn't impossible!_' And he lunges forward. Sasaki moves to parry the strike, but he is surprised when Shirou suddenly throws that sword at high speeds, forcing him to guard with the face of his blade and knock it away, leaving his center open to attacks. Shirou moves in to attack, but his punch is blocked by his other hand.

Keeping a grip on his opponent's hand, Sasaki sends a kick to Shirou's exposed side, but to his shock, Shirou traps the leg by crunching it between his knee and his other elbow. He recoils from shock once he realizes it is the move he used several minutes ago to stop his sword, and that moment of shock leaves him open to a strong kick to his unprotected stomach. Pain strikes his nerves, causing his hands to go slack and let both Shirou's hand and his sword go.

'_Surprised, huh?_' He muses silently, traces of welled up frustration escaping through his confident smirk. '_After all, imitation is the best kind of flattery!_'

Shirou moves quickly, his hand snapping to the left. He places his hand comfortably around the Monohoshi Zao, and [Structural Analysis] is cast. Memories, true and twisted, surges into his mind, and though he ends up on the receiving end of a particularly powerful punch that sends him flying, his smile never left. He takes a deep breath, spending a good several seconds before standing up, twirling the sword and placing it atop his shoulder with finesse a new swordsman would never have.

He'd spent several painstaking hours to try and imitate some of his Sasaki's movements from visual cues alone, but it is well worth it!

Sasaki simply sighs, moving to take hold of the fallen [Kojiki Kiyomitsu] and then falling into his usual casual stance, though he looks obviously uncomfortable, unsued to the much shorter length of the katana. '_An opening. Without his longer sword he's unable to keep me from approaching close._' A voice, one Shirou recognizes as his own, whispers into his mind, most likely an effect of taking in the memories and skills of a ninja. '_My range is longer. It's better to overwhelm him at a range._'

Shirou charges forward, and the battle resumes, only, this time, Sasaki is forced to move as Shirou's strikes precisely and relentlessly, flowing from one attack to another, made even worse when he'd sometimes use Sasaki's copied skill, then using the skills he gained from Okita, and then even mixing them both. Coupled with his shorter sword and Shirou's longer blade reach, Sasaki finds himself hardpressed to strike back as he continues to accumulate injuries.

Forced sliding back across the dirt, Sasaki's face contorts into a frustrated, yet amused smile as he lets go of his sword, then punching it flying at Shirou. He barely dodges, but at the cost of creating a small gap in his motion, one Sasaki utilizes completely.

His hands strike quick and painfully, more like jabs than actual punches, but still with that painful backlash. Shirou attempts to block with the face of his blade, somewhat succeeding, but ultimately failing as many strikes move past his guard and hits him. Each attack sends brief but painful shocks of pain, one he realizes is caused by him targeting his vital points, but he grits through the pain and starts varying his moves, adding in counters and parries.

Their exchange turns into a dance. They move from one instance to another, their attacks melding into a strange battle of fists and blades. With one step back one takes, the other takes two steps forward. One moment of surprise is dealt with many successive attacks. Any openings and possible vulnerabilities are taken advantage of.

'_…!_' A light twinkles between the blades of grass, and Shirou realizes that Sasaki's outstretched hand is now carrying the previously fallen [Kojiki Kiyomitsu]. The movement of his hand, one he believed to be forced by the strike he made onto it with the pommel of his sword was turned into a preparation for an attack. Shirou tries to move away, but he realizes he'd gotten far too close in their exchange of fists and sword.

He takes a quick step back, and Sasaki makes two sudden steps forward. The spark of the black blade reaches his eyes, as his sword moves.

Three slashes, converging into one singular point occurs, cutting through the laws of reality and reaching into the realm of magic. '_I'm too close!_' Shirou knows it's too late to move away. The Noble Phantasm will strike him, and his blood will be spilled.

That's why,

He stomps his foot down to a stop. He taps into the knowledge within the blade, and as the wind blows, his arms move. Three slashes occur at the same instant, passing through the three slashes Sasaki made. Their words are said as one.

**""[Tsubame Gaeshi]!""**

Six slashes reach their intended targets. Shirou and Sasaki pass by one another, their shoulders missing by an inch as they skid to a stop a small distance away. Shirou heaves a pained sigh as blood spills out from across his chest, now marred with three deep slash wounds. He idly notes the blood around him, splashing onto the dirt and grass and painting the fauna around him a deep red.

No sounds are made, until Sasaki topples forward, his chest cut into three sections, split apart. His eyes are wide open from shock, but a ghost of a smile lingers beneath his black mask.

They'd unleashed the same technique, used the same amount of strength, and pushed on with the same speed, but he was a magus.

And magi never truly play fair.

As he turns to see Sasaki's cut body begin to fade away into motes of gold, he grimly imagined what would've happened if he didn't use Reinforcement in time, or if he hadn't tilted his body slightly to not let his body be severed completely, or if Sasaki had been holding his [Monohoshi Zao] instead of the much shorter sword. Whatever the case may be, those possibilities will never happen now.

He sighs, closing his eyes in an attempt to divert his attention from the pain. It works, to a certain extent, as one simply doesn't ignore the fact that you have three massive slash wounds across your chest, unless you're one of those superheroes Shirou likes to watch from TV when he's not doing anything.

Suddenly, he feels a tinge of warmth touch his face, and opening his eyes, he sees the dark clouds above part, breaking away to let the sunlight from above peer down upon the grasslands. The skies above are orange, decorated by streaks of red and gold, reminding him of the setting sky he once saw with his adoptive father. It is beautiful, enchanting,

And unfit someone like him.

_"Deserving or not, such questions don't truly matter."_

He turns around in shock, and there, standing right over where the altered Sasaki faded, is the true Sasaki, this time in the form he saw back at the temple. His hair has returned to purple, and his ninja outfit is no more, now switched for his purple hakama, with the [Monohoshi Zao] planted beside him. He smiles serenely, and though his mouth doesn't move, his voice rings out through the field of grass.

_"You find yourself unfit, and that is true. No man, woman, or child deserves the beauty this world carries, the wonders it gives, the light it shines for us. Each of us are sinful, some more than others."_

Sasaki looks up and closes his eyes. _"My skill may have been trained by myself, but had the world had not granted me such opportunity and time to do so, then I would've been just like any other men, toiling the fields and simply living."_

_"Even as my body failed me, I was grateful for the blessing that has been granted for me. Lost to history I may be, and forgotten by the river of time, but I do not, and will never regret or condemn, for this life of mine is not truly mine. So do not ever think of yourself as deserving, never be conceited of the life you hold, but be grateful for the chance that has been gifted to you."_

_"Do so, and you will never come to regret."_ With that, the true Sasaki disappears into golden motes of light, floating up into the setting sky and melding together into the streaks of colors above. The sword he once holds remains there, planted into the earth. '_A gift…huh._' Shirou isn't sure why, but he knows that is so.

'_Be grateful, is it…_' He muses as he looks up to the sky. It…is true, really. His life itself still exists because of Kiritsugu. If he hadn't saved him from the fire back then, he would've become another victim of that accursed fire. If Tsunaka hadn't appeared that one random night, then he would've never advanced his magecraft to this point. If it hadn't been for Saber, he would've been killed by Lancer that night.

If there's something he really is grateful for, it'll be those three people.

…It's strange really. Aside from Kiritsugu, thinking of those two girls lifts his heavy heart, and the voices putting him down seem to fade. His heart beats a little faster, and idly, he realized he misses them after hours of fighting alone. With a small chuckle, he smiles, before fading away into sparks of gold.

* * *

He wakes to find a weight on his shoulder, one coming from Tsunaka, whose head had leaned onto his shoulder when she fell asleep. His breath hitches slightly as he stays there, simply staring at her. He'd seen her asleep, but this is the first time he's seen her be so…peaceful, to say the least. Her sleep, or what he's seen of her sleep, is always a seemingly arduous task. She moves a lot, and she occasionally mumbles and whispers to herself. Some of her mumblings are harmless, others are…_interesting_, and most are scary and very worrying.

To see her sleeping like this, wrapped by the calming silence of this building, and with her face lit by the sunlight peering from the windows, it's…nice, he supposes.

Gently moving away, he stands up and walks out of the room and up the stairs, coming out to the roof of the building. There, Saber is standing, sword planted onto the rooftop, ready to be used as her eyes watched the surrounding cityscape. It paints a beautiful image, surely befitting of a king.

He shakes the strange thoughts away and walks up to her side. "Good morning, Shirou. I hope you've recovered" Saber says, turning to him with a smile. He smiles shyly and looks down, seeing that the wounds on his legs and the slash wounds he gathered in his dream are gone. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"…I would lecture you about not hurting yourself, as you are my master, but you'll get injured anyway." She sighs ruefully, and he mutters another soft apology. "Just…do take care of yourself, Shirou."

_"I will."_ He wanted to say, but he knows that he can't promise such a thing, so he simply nods. Saber doesn't seem completely satisfied by the reply, but she spoke no further about it.

Then, the calming silence turns tense, and Saber pulls back her sword and readies herself. "Enemy servants! Get ready, Shirou!" He nods, moving to pull his katana from the sheath on his waist, only to realize that the sheathe is no longer there, and that the Noble Phantasm is already in his hands. "When did…?" He asks, though he files those questions for later, instead falling into his stance as a man leaps up onto the rooftop.

It is Lancer, but just like the others, altered. His hair is still blue and eyes still red, but his appearance has changed drastically. He has a dark blue hood over his head, his legs are covered by a scaly, almost animal-like set of greaves, red tribal marks are painted across his uncovered chest, and he has an actual lizard-like _tail_, one bigger than the red spear in his hand.

Cú Chulainn, hound of Ireland, wielder of [Gáe Bolg].

He knows that spear, fairly intimately, even spent a heart to know it, but, in a twisted way, he is grateful for it. If he hadn't 'died' being stabbed by Lancer at the beginning of the war, he wouldn't have been pressured to summon Saber, and things would've turned out way different then they did now.

With a grin, Lancer bends and lunges forward. Shirou and Saber move away immediately, side-stepping the charging man and dealing several quick strikes as he passes. No visible damage is seen despite his bare chest being slashed, but Shirou remains undeterred, weaving around the much slower Lancer as he easily takes the sword strikes he makes, while idly batting away Saber's attacks. Shirou pivots on his feet, before leaping with his sword poised to stab Lancer's unguarded neck, only for the man to suddenly duck, and for his large spiky tail to smack him back and down from the rooftop.

"Shirou!" Saber prepares to assist her fallen master, but Lancer throws his spear onto the edge of the rooftop. The spear glows a menacing red, before copies of it spike up all around the roof, creating a fence of spears, each spear having several spikes that can grow into a spear at any time. Lancer lazily plucks out one of the spears and charges, bringing down his spear onto her. Saber guards, but the power behind his attack forces her onto her knee, with the concrete under her cracking.

Gritting her teeth, she diverts the force and jumps away, before pulling her arm back and driving her sword forwards, creating a spiraling blast of wind. Once again, Lancer simply stands there, only being forced back a short distance.

Only to then see that Saber is no longer there. He turns around, and with a scowl, he forces down the blood in his throat as a powerful strike is made onto his kidney, coming from the face of Saber Excalibur, further empowered by her using [Mana Burst]. Lancer expertly twirls his spear around and stabs backward, before having his tail knock Saber onto the railings. She grunts, but she hears a low hum from behind her neck, and swiftly jumps away as another red spear sprouts from the spear she crashed onto.

But her quick retreat leaves her open to attack, and attack Lancer did, as he leaps forward, and though not fast, the sudden near-death experience left her too slow to move away from his incoming spear.

One she is saved from when Shirou suddenly breaks through a side of the spear-railings with a three-stage thrust from his katana and ducks under the spear, before knocking it up, with Lancer carried upwards along with it. '_Fast…!_' Not just a simple testament to his speed, but also to his memory and observation, as she recognized the move he just did as the one she used on Lancer the night she was first summoned.

But Shirou isn't finished.

"**[Mumyou**," Bending his legs, he aims his sword upwards, and with a yell he leaps up. "**Sandan-Zuki]**!" Three upward thrusts are made, aimed at Lancer's shoulders, and blowing a hole right through the bones and joints as Shirou flies up and past the large man. Snarling, Lancer attempts to swipe the attacker away with his tail, but Saber put a stop to that, sending a downward cut onto his chest before following up with a hit with the face of her blade, blasting the large lance user away.

Shirou lands quietly, ready to charge forward, before he suddenly stops. He sniffs the air, and his eyes go wide, before they narrow and a slight smirk plays on his lips. Saber stares at him strangely, but she reads the words he silently says and nods.

_"Send him crashing down the building."_

Lancer gets up from the floor and roars. His body is cloaked by a dark miasma, and crimson red spikes grow out from his collar and fingers, creating a makeshift helmet and claws. He charges forward, and so does Shirou, fully intent on meeting his attack. Their distance shortens, and once only an inch separates them, Lancer springs his claws forwards.

But Shirou relaxes, his breathing calms, and drawing from the knowledge he has gained, he shifts his stance, and though with a shorter blade, he moves, and three words are muttered.

"**[Tsubame Gaeshi]**." Three slashes are made, but this time not to strike onto one singular point, but at three different locations, diverting the claws away from their intended path and causing him to trip. He sends his prana into his leg, and with it reinforced, he kicks Lancer up into the air, where Saber is ready to meet him, Excalibur in hand, primed and cloaked in wind.

She pulls her arms back, before she pushes them forward with a shout. "**[Invisible Air]**!" A spiraling burst of wind is shot out from her sword, tackling right into Lancer and sending him crashing down through the rooftop, through the floor beneath it, and right onto the floor at ground level.

It is there where the [Blade of Anarchy] has been propped up, blade up and burning in crimson flames. Lancer sees the impending threat and quickly attempts to form several interlocking spikes on his chest to protect him, but Tsunaka moves in behind him, and with a reinforced and jet-propelled kick, she sends him flying faster, crashing onto the ground face first, and impaling him right through the burning greatsword.

He seems quite dead, but just to be sure, Tsunaka pulls out the [Thunderer] and makes several (I.E. hundreds, since she knew how damn powerful [Battle Continuation] is) magical shots at the man's head, while internally grimacing and having [Stoicism] level up as she held in the urge to barf at the horrid scene of his head getting exploded by her bullets.

After seeing his body begin to break down into golden particles, she deems it enough and puts the [Thunderer] away before she falls down. She gulps, trying to keep a steady breath as she slowly banished the horrid scene from her mind. It works, somewhat, but she still feels sick and lightheaded, so she stays there, simply sitting, drowning out the noises of burning flesh from her mind.

The sounds don't fade. It never does.

But she pushes on, and as Shirou and Saber comes down to see her, she replies back with a smile, pushing down all those memories to sort out for later, and hopefully not forget them. She didn't want to forget her humanity, thank you very much!

* * *

**[You have killed ****Cú Chulainn –Alter–. Gained 70000 Exp!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have gained 10x [Void's Dust], 12x [Arrow Heads of Attonement], [Corrupted Heroic Shard]!]**

…Anyways, the disgust over shooting someone's head over and over again aside, I leveled up again~! Still haven't found any uses for [Void's Dust] and the [Arrow Heads], but the heroic shard though…

**[Corrupted Heroic Shard]**

**A strange crystal holding strange powers from the gates beyond. Strength seems to cascade out from it, and you feel stronger from just holding it in your hands. Perhaps, if purified, you can acquire the power inside.**

**Or perhaps take it in now?**

An ominous suggestion, and a tempting one at that, since, as it says, holding the small black gem in my hands made me feel like I can take on Gilgamesh in his prime form (which is a definite lie, since Gilgamesh is overpowered). Though, of course, I'm not dumb and desperate enough to do that until I can protect my mind and soul from getting corrupted by it.

Well, either that, or just find a way to purify it.

That aside, after confirming to Saber and Shirou that I'm fine, we made our way out of the building, only to see that the sky has split open, leading to a place shroud in darkness, almost like a sheet of cloth being torn from the center. Though it, with my Mystic Eyes active I can see the walls of a certain familiar, and wriggling place. Shirou, now hopeful that an exit has presented itself, immediately tried to go there, only to then realize he couldn't fly and ask help from Saber, who then shook her head, as she didn't have any flight techniques either.

Which leaves me as the one to carry the team…literally.

"Saber…please take off your armor…" I rasp weakly from under the large slab of polished rock I'm currently pushing up to the sky with prana jets on both feet. "We are entering enemy territory, Tsunaka-san. Being unprotected now would be a bad idea." So she says, but I swear that the damn girl's smirking the last time I saw! But I can only comply with a sigh, and continue pushing the slab of rock and the two passengers on it upwards.

Soon, we enter through the rift, and activating my Mystic Eyes, we begin ascending through the dark column of the [Heart of the Grail]. It's actually quite an awesome feeling, knowing that I'm ascending back through the hole that I escaped this place through, now with friends and new powers by my side.

Which means that I'll be facing slut Medusa again…gyah, just thinking about it makes me shiver…

But,

**[You have received a message!]**

…huh? Wait, I have a [Message] system now? Huh…Cool. Let's see what this message is!

**[Sender: System]**

**[Hey, Tsunaka-chan! Sorry it took me so long to contact you! That mirror world's interference was being annoying. Anyways, as you can see, I've added a new [Message] add-on onto your UI, so you'll be able to send and receive messages from your party members and me!**

**…But, anyways, to echo what Saber said earlier, what do you plan to do now? Not to put you down or anything, but the grail's mud has begun to reach out of Japan. The world is in full panic, and magi and other magical beings alike are scrambling for anything to save themselves. The school's still fine, but the barrier around it is cracking. Once it does, Archer will be swallowed, and the grail will have 6 servants worth of power to extend the reach of its mud.**

**Remember, if you die, you only have…maybe 2 or 3 more chances to respawn before the root fully claims your soul. **

**So…be careful, [Gamer].**

So the situation's gotten that bad…huh. That's…horrifying, and if we're not fast enough, the entire world will be covered by the grail's mud.

Will we be alright, I wonder…

"Tsunaka-san, are you okay?"

"…huh?" Shirou…?

"You weren't answering our calls. Are you tired? Do you need to rest?" I remain silent for a moment, before I sigh. "…It's alright. Just thinking."

"I see." He doesn't sound satisfied at all, but he doesn't question any further. Heh, what a gentleman. "By the way, do you guys have anything to, you know, make the place bright?"

"Worry not, Tsunaka-san." This time, Saber responds. "My Excalibur passively generates light."

"So you're using your legendary weapon as a glorified flashlight?" I deadpan. "Indeed." She answers back, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you're okay with that?" After I say so, she answers immediately. "A weapon is nothing if not used. Though it is a sword, it too generates light. I'd be misusing it if I didn't make use of it."

"Does that mean you'll strip if it helps you win?" I ask, playfully, but also curious.

"Yes."

'_For a king, you sure are shameless._' I can't help but think to myself. Shirou seems to think the same as well, if his indignant sputtering is to be any indication. I sigh, shaking my head with a wry smile before-, ara? The weight of the stone slab I'm carrying is suddenly gone. "We're up on the ground. You may throw the rock away now, Tsunaka-san." Saber says, so I let go of the stone slab and move aside, letting it fall back down into the abyss. I swiftly rocket up and land behind the two, staring forward towards the hall of writhing flesh.

"Well, here we are." Ah, the [Heart of the Grail]…here I am, back once again.

But the layout is different. There aren't any more twists and turns, no more corners to navigate through. With my Mystic Eyes, all I see is one extending hall of flesh, leading towards one direction. What lies at the end, I can't quite see, but surely this is our final frontier!

…Woah, that sounded like a game trailer.

And, of course, since I'm back in this damned place, my molester's waiting right there, watching me from afar with those eerie purple eyes of her. She doesn't move, just watches, a wide smile on her face, and it makes her image a whole lot more terrifying. Not only that, since Saber and Shirou can't see past the light Excalibur's casting, they don't know that she's there, just, _watching_.

"Um, Saber, Shirou, be careful. There's an alter servant waiting across us." Both their eyes open in realization on who it is, and quickly nods before preparing themselves for combat, Saber keeping her sword upfront and Shirou summoning the [Kojiki Kiyomitsu] into his hands, with the faint blue outline of what seems to be a haori flashing over and around his chest.

**[Coat of Oaths –Incomplete–]**

**A haori worn by Okita Souji. Normally, wearing this would enhance the rank of the wearer's attributes, but the Noble Phantasm construct is incomplete, and the effects are nulled.**

So Shirou's beginning to tap into Okita's other Noble Phantasms, huh? Damn, for a guy who was supposed to become a faker who copies other weapons and Noble Phantasm, he's really absorbing and becoming a true Heroic Spirit. I wonder if he'll start changing physically as well?

Gya~, a female Shirou. Oh, the endless embarrassments he would receive! (If Heaven's Failure is any indication)

Now, it's nice that both of them are so ready to fight again, but…

"Ne, Shirou, Saber, will you be fine? It hasn't even been an hour since you guys last fought."

"Worry not, Tsunaka-san. I barely used any magic. If I'm not forced to use my Noble Phantasm, then I shall be fine." Saber answers first, confident and sure.

"Well…I should be fine if I don't use a Noble Phantasm one after another." Shirou finally says after his bout of initial silence, and if you think about it, he's right. While his Noble Phantasms don't seem to use a lot of MP, they're still Noble Phantasms, and constant use of them will become costly. That, and his low quality magic circuits, which he only has 27 of, pretty much means he won't be spammin' his sword's Noble Phantasm any time soon.

"…Alright then. Let's meet her head on." They nod, and with Saber in the front as our guiding light, we begin walking forward, inching closer and closer towards Medusa, who stands there, staring, with her chained knives summoned in both hands. Her smile is frozen on her face, amused and playful, as she clinks her knife together, creating a sharp spark of light in the dark.

I blink,

And then she's gone.

"Shit! Saber-!" Before my call can be heard, a chained knife wraps around and digs into Saber's leg, causing Saber to trip before she is dragged forward. Shirou quickly moves to follow, but he's forced back to defend himself as another chained knife springs forward, trying to wrap around him and pull him forward.

Suddenly, the chain swerves around and attempts to pierce his back, but he spins and knocks the chained knife away, only for it to move towards me. I only had a moment to reinforce my arm as the chained knife wraps around and cuts into, but not quite stabbing into my left forearm. With my limb secured, the chain is pulled back, and me with it.

"TSUNAKA!" Shirou's cry goes unanswered as I'm pulled into the darkness by the chain, dragging me across the wriggling fleshy floor before I'm pulled into the swirling black portal that is at the end of the seemingly endless hall.

A few moments filled with the feeling of my body being torn apart later, I pop out onto the other side, falling face-first onto _more wriggling flesh_-, oh god that feels really weird.

Quickly standing up to get my face away from that disgusting feeling, I quickly pull out the [Thunderer] and aim it at my left, only to then realize that the person I felt is actually Saber, who too had her Excalibur pinned at my neck. We stare for a moment, before we quickly retract our weapons. "Ah, sorry." I say first, and she shakes her head and apologizes as well. "I apologize as well, Tsunaka-san."

"On that note, where might we be exactly?" Saber asks me, and…I have no clue. Using my Mystic Eyes only says that I'm in the [Heart of the Grail]. We haven't left the place just yet, but I have no further clues as to where this might be. Well, I _could_ look further into this place, but I don't want to end up incapacitated, especially in an unknown area like this.

"I…I don't know." I say with a frown, before looking up towards that…_thing_ floating in the air, shadowed by the darkness around us. "But wherever we are, we're in for quite a fight." Saber, not having night vision like I do, can only look around in confusion, but she heeds the warning and readies her sword.

The ground begins to rumble, and the air seems to tremble as pillars of light shoot up around the large room we're in, lighting up the walls of flesh around us,

And the monstrosity that floats before us.

"Dear…god." Saber mutters, fear evident in her expression. I don't blame her, since I feel like my heart's about to burst from the pressure that thing is exuding. It probably would've crippled me if not for [Stoicism] alleviating some of the feeling. I heave out a slow sigh, and wiping away the sweat on my forehead, I look up once more.

**[HEART OF THE GRAIL]**

**HP: /**

**MP: -**

**Stamina: -**

**The core of what was once the Holy Grail, now twisted by the curses of all the evils of the world. It holds the power of the true magic, and is the gate into the [Throne of Heroes]. Alive, yet not, it seeks to act upon its one and only purpose, to fulfill the wishes that have been placed upon it.**

**And now, it seeks to rid of you.**

It's a disgusting, twitching gigantic mass of flesh, tied and stitched together by hundreds of chains. It roughly resembles the shape of a heart, though somewhat misshapen and dripping with blood. It's…an uncanny little, well, not so little thing, made even more terrifying by the many red tentacles that are sprouting from it, and the eerie echoes of what seems to be a distorted and muffled laugh.

Slowly, the heart begins to thump, and as tainted mud starts to flow down the walls, I can only gulp, my knuckles white as I grip the [Thunderer].

* * *

"Ara, ara~, so you're one of her friends, hmm~?" Medusa calls out enticingly, but Shirou makes no sound. He remains silent, eyes wide as he stares blankly at the darkness where both girls had been dragged into. He stays rooted in place, even as Medusa begins to approach, speaking, but her words failing to reach his ears.

He can't hear her, or anything, for there is but a single voice echoing in his mind.

_I failed._

Body reinforced, he bursts forward, guided Medusa's scent and brandishes his katana. He closes their distance quickly, and he sends three stabs towards her. Medusa moves just as fast, batting his strikes away with her chained knives. She smiles, amused, but the smile is wiped away as he delivers a sudden kick to her gut, then grabbing the back of her head and smashing it down onto his raised knee, before hitting her bruised face with the butt of his sword. Dazed and shocked, she fails to move away from a particularly strong punch to the gut.

"My~…you're not cute at all…" Medusa groans as she straightens herself. Shirou says nothing, simply stepping forward and slashing down. She blocks, wary and no longer playful, before twisting her arm around his and jabbing at his wrist, attempting to weaken his grip. It's when she feels her fingers crash onto hard steel that she senses the sheer amount of prana he'd surged into that location.

'_How is he able to see me!?_' Truthfully, he cannot. His eyes are not like Tsunaka's, he can't see through the darkness around him. The shrouding dark around her should've become an advantage.

If only she doesn't _smell_ so strongly, then her element of surprise would have never been broken.

It's only when he sent a quick jab onto her neck with incredible precision and kicked her back with the force no human could ever muster that she realized he wasn't a mere boy.

The man before her is a Heroic Spirit, and she'd decided to play with one.

The two girls from before she could take and drag away due to the element of surprise and her superior speed, but she'd lost that element, and the redhead before her is a fighter who fights with speed, one that can contest or perhaps even surpass hers.

She can no longer hold back.

She pulls her knife down, whipping the chains attached to them against the fleshy floor before she charges forward. Shirou moves forward as well, and their bout resume, this time an even match of sword against knives. Medusa's snake-like flexibility and skill with her knives keeps Shirou at bay, while she finds herself pressed to exploit any openings due to his unorthodox sword movements.

Medusa narrows her yellow eyes. Reversing her grip, she lunges forward at high speeds, intent on stabbing them deep into Shirou's forehead. He ducks and rolls under her, before kicking off the ground with the butt of his blade to spring back up and deliver an upwards slash from behind. She twists and blocks, letting one of the knives go before kicking it, causing it to spin around the katana's blade.

With a smirk, she grabs onto the chain and yanks the katana away. Shirou's eyes widen in shock, and seeing that causes a wave of glee to course through her. Ske delivers a quick kick to his head, knocking him back, before landing and snapping forward, knife pointed at his unprotected heart.

_One should know, that overconfidence is a slow, and insidious killer._

It's to her shock then that his head suddenly snaps forward, and in an act of absolute insanity, smashes his forehead against the face of the knife, knocking it downwards. His head snaps back, hitting her nose with a sick crunch before she finds herself knocked up by a dizzying uppercut to the neck. Shirou moves to deliver a strong side-kick to her neck, but Medusa swiftly bends her head away, barely evading the kick, and jumps away.

The man before her is an enemy she's never faced against. He is skilled, swift, and _unpredictable_. He has no visible magical prowess, and he has no special blessings granted to him. All his attacks are of pure power and skill only. Not even seeing his companions be dragged into the darkness seemed to dull his attacks. The rage in his eyes is cold and focused, and that makes him all the more terrifying.

She doesn't stop Shirou as he walks over to his fallen sword and picks it up, both to observe and to heal from his attacks. She can see a slight bruise forming on his forehead, along with several shallow cuts due to him butting his head onto her knives' somewhat jagged blades, but other than that, the man is mainly unhurt.

If only she'd pulled him and his servant and kept that other girl instead, then she wouldn't have gotten into this mess, but she could hardly complain now, especially as he swiftly approaches, her sword ready to be swung.

She blocks his sword with her knife, but she sees him relax his grip and quickly jump to avoid a low kick. He tightens his grip once more and knocks the knife away, before stabbing forward. She deflects the strike with her other knife, but his reinforced strength knocks the knife away as well. The small moment her block made allows her to jump away safely, only receiving a mild cut across her cheek.

'_I can't keep doing this!_' She grits her teeth. She doesn't like what she'll do next, but the prospect of losing is even worse!

So, with prana surging into her eyes, the sickly yellow glow an eerie purple, and the seal holding back her Mystic Eyes are shattered.

By reflex, Shirou quickly brings up his katana, causing the pair of Mystic Eyes to first target his sword, causing it to quickly turn to stone before crumbling away. Shock colors his face, but he quickly rushes towards her to stop her, but her eyes flash again, and his hand begins to petrify. It spreads quickly, reaching up to his upper arm in seconds, with his previous reinforcements slowing it down by a small margin.

Her eyes flash again, and this time his legs begin to petrify, but right before they begin to turn, prana surges into his foot and he bursts forward at high velocity. She stops her eyes and moves to avoid the charge, but due to her incomplete petrification of his legs, his knee hasn't been touched, and it allows him to deliver a solid kick right onto her neck.

They roll back together, both incapacitated due to their own reasons, but Medusa quickly turns her head to him to complete the petrification, only to then realize in horror that he'd brought up his stone arm and pushed them down into her left eye. His arm is reinforced, and since it'd become stone, the reinforcement made it sharper, and due to that, it easily stabs right into her eye socket.

"AAAAHHH!" She lets out a blood-curdling scream, one that grows louder as another reinforced stone arm stabs her other eye. Blood spurts out as pain sparks throughout her brain, her nerves overloading from the sheer intensity. Weakening numbness spread throughout her body as the sheer pain broke her down, and she didn't have any strength left to oppose as Shirou places his knee on her neck. She hears a soft breath, and with it, she hears one final crunch before her consciousness fades.

Shakily, Shirou sighs, pulling his arms back out from her skull and moving away. The lifeless body begins to fade, before it disappears into a sparkle of golden light. The weight on his arms and legs disappear as well as the stone over them cracks and fades, though the blood on both his hands is still there.

He sits there for a moment, calming himself down as remnants of his old ideal screams to him, screaming of him taking the life of another, but his gained experience from both Okita and Sasaki Alter's lives easily allows him to push those voices away. Despite that, the feeling of the blood on his hands is there, and they will stay there forever, a reminder that he'd taken a life.

Actually, looking into his gained experiences, the draping of someone else's blood on one's hand seemed to almost be a rite of passage back then, a moment when they'd evolved to become warriors.

Although…that kill was quite…brutal. He isn't quite sure why he went through such procedures, but it was either his hand or stabbing his sword through her skull, and his sword crumbled earlier so…yeah.

On that note,

'_My sword! MY SWORD! Huaa! The sword Hanami-chan gave me brooookkkee!_'

'_It's just a sword. You can get another one._'

The banter of voices in his head is getting out of hand, made all the weirder since the voices are…_him_…Well, his psyche that's been influenced by analyzing and delving into the histories of the two swords he used [Structural Analysis] on. It's strange, and he doesn't quite understand it himself, but it's quite amusing to listen to.

'_Another one!? Don't you have any sympathy!?_'

'_It's a sword, a piece of metal. It's not alive._'

'_It's your partner!_'

'_Ninjas work alone._'

He would've listened more, but a wave of terror flushed in through his link with Saber, and alarm bells blared in his head. Saber doesn't fear much, not even in the face of death, which is understandable, since she's probably seen death at the battlefield countless times. But this was different. It was primal, an involuntary fear we all hold.

_Something is wrong._

He bolts up to run, but suddenly falls back down. "What…?" A feeling of lethargy courses through his system, and it's only with dawning horror that he realizes what's going on.

His magic circuits are burning from overuse, barely safe from exploding due to his high endurance.

His body is completely sore from using many unfamiliar moves he'd just gained.

_I can't move._

He tries once more, but this time, he doesn't move an inch. "Come…on…!" He tries to crawl, but the wriggling flesh underneath him doesn't allow him a solid grip to pull him forward.

Gritting his teeth, he slams his fist onto the ground, cursing as he's forced to recover, only allowed to feel the horror Saber feels, hoping desperately to help her fight whatever monstrosity she's facing.

* * *

_If only he knew._

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuunn! Tsunaka and Saber are stuck fighting the Heart of the Grail, and Shirou can't move to help! What's going on with Saber? How are they going to defeat the Heart? What's going to happen after their battle!? Tune in for the next chapter to know!**

**Now, I bid you all farewell, and do please wait for the next chapter!**


	8. A Quick Question to You All

**Alright, so, quick question!**

**Should I start adding genderbent characters into the story? I'm asking this here since some people might skip the author's note I write at the beginning. A female Gilgamesh is a definite (I mean, the cover's a female Gil for a reason), but should other characters start getting turned as well? Their normal selves will appear eventually if this does happen of course (dimension-hopping and stuff).**

**Asking this for those who've stuck out with me until here (thanks, by the way!), should I make some characters genderbent? Do send your replies!**

**P.S. To those wondering if sensual scenes might start cropping up...well, _maybe_. If I feel I'm up to it, I'll do it. For now though, that's all I can say.**


	9. Back to Zero (8)

**Alright! I'm back everyone with another chapter! **

**Now, first off, thank you for all the answers to the question I asked (I mean, damn, 30 replies! Das quite a lot!). Appreciate it that you guys took your time to post your thoughts in the replies.**

**The end results are...mixed, somewhat. Some people want genderbent characters, some don't, and some don't really mind. So! Since there's not really a concrete answer on this, I decided to include genderbent characters, but I won't go about genderbending every single person in the Nasuverse. Yeah, there'll be the occasional genderbend here and there, and with the future prospect of Tsunaka getting the second magic (remember that quest she got in chapter 4?), she and her entourage will definitely be hopping, whether intentionally or not, from one universe to another. Some universes may have different lines of story, others may have a different set of characters compared to the original, hell, they might even land in a different franchise! Who knows! **

**But with all that universe hopping, encountering a familiar character with the opposite sex wouldn't be too out of the realm of possibilities, wouldn't it?**

**(So, female Zelretch anyone?)**

**Anyways, once again, thank you for all the responses, and do enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Things sure went downhill fast.

You see, Saber and I were ready to fight against the giant Heart, our hearts set with grim determination to defeat the titanic 1 billion HP monstrosity. The first half minute went by fairly quickly, with us mostly testing out if our attacks even did any damage to the thing, and spoilers! Bullets from the [Thunderer] did a whopping 500, and Saber's sword strikes did 2000!

We both grimaced at out lack of visible damage, but things got worse when the Heart began to actually attack, spamming out several sharp fleshy tentacles and firing blasts made of _all the evils of the world _at us. Yeah, the thing's firing bits of Angra Mainyu at us!

Getting hit by said blast is uncomfortable at best, and mind-breaking at worst for me, but for Saber, one hit, and she'll start getting corrupted. With that in mind, I made it top priority for her to evade the blasts as best as she could, and only attack when there are no signs of evil energy blasts being readied.

Things took a turn for the horrific when ghastly humanoid beings made of the tainted mud began to sprout from all over the Heart's surface, flooding our battle area with mindless critters, critters that I _can't_ kill. Saber can, since she's been blessed by the fae and has fookin' Excalibur in her hands, but I can't do anything to them, so I left cleaning duty to her while I took potshots at the giant Heart.

And, when things were bad enough, all remnant of hope flushed down the drain when a particularly angry and corrupted Hercules, his black skin pulsing with hundreds of red veins, came rushing out of the Heart when we took out 5 million of its HP and began targeting the weaker of us, meaning me.

Calling it an even fight would be a complete lie. I'm getting _owned_. The moment he almost came crashing down onto me, it's only because of my armor that I was able to survive the blast that came from his crash, and I lost a quarter of my full HP, just from him crashing next to me. He has 2 million HP, which is nothing compared to the Heart of the Grail, but unlike the Heart, Hercules has defence.

Which drops my [Thunderer]'s damage from 500 to a mere 100.

_Fuck._

Which brings me to the present, currently running the hell away from Hercules while avoiding the grasping hands of the humanoid mud creatures. '_I can't keep going like this!_' I grit my teeth as I quickly rocket up into the air, avoiding a massive downward smash Hercules made with his stone axe. I make several shots at the man as I hover my way to the side, resting my hand and feet onto the wall to rest my MP.

Then, out came a hand from the fleshy wall, made of tainted mud. Surprised, I moved too slow to get away, and it grasps my arm. Instantly, visions and emotions rush into my head, thoughts to kill and _rape and curse and laugh and cry and-_

A spark of pain snaps me out, one that I realize came from Berserker picking me up and throwing me all the way to the other side of the room. I get up, thankfully with no bones or joints broken, but with another quarter of my HP taken out.

Berserker roars and charges forward.

I grimace. Things aren't looking all that swell, and Saber, while okay for now, is clearly tired and frustrated. And if someone is too frustrated, it doesn't matter if they're king or the lowest of scum, they'll make a mistake.

'_I need to change._'

Forgoing my previous plans, I flick the [Thunderer] over to my left hand and bring out the [Blade of Anarchy] into my right. A feeling of uncomfortable lightness fills my being as my stats take a huge leap, but it quickly fades, and I run forward to meet Hercules' attack. He swings his axe, and I swing my sword, and then,

Everything around me just _explodes_.

Torn pieces of flesh fly out and burn from the impact of our clashing attacks, and any nearby mud humanoids are sent flying away. Despite our seemingly even match, the damn guy's still much more powerful than I am, and I needed to reinforce my entire body at the last second to withstand the force the corrupted Berserker has.

Our weapons clash again, with no less force than before. Our previous cat and mouse game has turned into an all-out weapons brawl, with his stone axe facing against my flaming sword.

In the midst of all that, my instincts flare, and I quickly activate my pair of Mystic Eyes. The world slows, and I see possibilities of his movements, his arms overlapping over one another, carrying his stone axe and sending relentless strikes at godspeed. My eyes widen in recognition.

[Nine Lives], the technique Hercules is famous for using, a hundred slashes made with his stone axe at speeds surpassing the sound barrier. Though unable to be used at its strongest due to him being summoned as a Berserker, it is still a powerful technique, more akin to a wild dance than any normal swordsmanship, and something I definitely _don't_ want to end up facing.

I leap back, bursting at extreme speeds from a combination of [Sprint], [Reinforcement], and my prana jets before boosting up into the sky to avoid his Noble Phantasm. Thankfully, I evade just in time to escape unscathed.

But my Mystic Eyes aren't only to help me dodge,

It's also to help me _learn_.

"Hyaaa!" Landing back down, visible shock appears on Hercules' face as several tens of strikes are dealt with my blade. He manages to block some of them, but, unlike me, he doesn't have prana jet propulsions to boost him away from the rest. Where my swords hit his body, blood lashes out as my flaming blade carves a wound on his black and red skin.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Nine Lives]!]**

But it isn't perfect. The slashes don't quite hit the exact spots I wanted them to hit, and those that hit made wounds too shallow to impact him. And the after effect of the technique is…_painful_, to say the least. Twisting and moving my arm so much in one instance hurt like absolute hell, but it isn't quite enough to distract me from Hercules' incoming axe from above. I quickly bolt away, a combination of my jet propulsions, [Sprint], and my reinforcement making me fast enough to avoid his swift and powerful attack.

I quickly place back my sword into my Inventory and begin working on my arm.

Several seconds after that is spent avoiding his axe while I get my arm back to being functional, and after a bunch of prodding and pushing, I manage to do so, though with the side bonus of giving me another whole bucket of pain.

With my rejuvenation over, I summon the [Blade of Anarchy] back into my right hand and resume our bout, completely ignoring the fact that my right arm is bruised and bloody, both from my attempt to fix it and from reinforcing it with a bit too much prana. My legs are the same, cracked and running with blood, but not to the same extent as my right arm.

Now, it's currently all good and stuff, but,

[**HP: 1864/9200**]

My HP's not doing so good, and it's bleeding out by the second, while Hercules is…well,

[**HP: 1.566.800/2.000.000**]

Yeah, this truly is bad, isn't it?

Pushing past my pain, I continue our battle, clashing my sword against his axe, sending shockwaves out across the area. As our battle stretches on and my HP drops, my Mystic Eyes continue to gather knowledge, both from this fight and from the axe Hercules currently wields. Knowledge of battle moves into my brain. Memories of unfamiliar experiences flashes by in my mind. Arts of sword he applies to his axe filters into my mind.

And my [Gamer] system quickly works to implement them.

**[[Sword Mastery] has leveled up x16!]**

**[[Sprint] has leveled up x14!]**

**[[Nine Lives] has leveled up x19!]**

Despite this, the path to victory is still shrouded, and I know that my right arm can barely handle a single use of [Nine Lives], let alone two. Heck, the technique I unleashed earlier wasn't even the full extent of this skill!

I can't beat Berserker in power, or in endurance, or even in speed. My body is smaller than his, and my body isn't used to battling up so close.

Then I'll just have to win with skill.

I swing my sword forward, but before our weapons can meet, I place my blade back into my inventory and let the stone axe move forward. I leap up to avoid the blast his axe created on impact, and with his axe still on the floor, I bring my sword back out and swing it down.

A berserker he may be, but not even his madness can cloud his skills. Seeing my attack, he lets go of his axe and bends backward, letting my sword hit his chest instead before he rears back up and sends a powerful punch towards me. I quickly propel myself out of the way with the prana jets on my feet. Then, once more coloring Hercules' face with shock, I rocket back down, and returning my weapons into my inventory, I take hold of the stone axe. I swiftly bring the large weapon into my inventory, causing the jagged stone construct to shatter into shards of light and move into me.

**[You have gained [Nameless Axe-Sword]!]**

But as shocked as Hercules was, it didn't shock him enough to rush forward, grab me by the leg and fling me at sonic speeds. The speed is lessened slightly as I feel my back impact something metallic, something I soon recognize as armor, but it doesn't help soften the impact I suffered.

[**HP: 543/9200**]

Holy hell that hurt.

But I quickly pull Saber away from the wall, knowing that those hands of tainted mud are ready to come out at any time. "Sorry about that." I say with a weak smile, though it shifts to confusion once I notice the horror in Saber's expression as she looks at me. Weird, why is she looking at me like that? Is something wrong-

…oh, right. My body's bleeding from basically everywhere.

"Tsunaka-san…" She whispers, tracing a finger over my right arm. I wince at the sudden stab of pain, and she swiftly retracts her hand and apologizes. "I'm…well, not fine, but I'm not dead." I say, waving my hand nonchalantly. The worry in her eyes doesn't fade, but she smiles slightly. "At least you're not delirious."

Any future small talk is cut off when a loud bestial roar resounds from the distance, coming from a fairly angry Hercules. He's about to charge, and I was ready to meet him, but then I noticed the sheer number of mud humanoids around us.

"There's still more of these guys?"

"Yes." Saber says, frustration bleeding into her voice as she readies her Excalibur. "It's particularly annoying to know that my [Invisible Air] doesn't work on them." She glares at the mindless critters for a moment, before Berserker's charge begins, and she readies herself to meet him.

But I quickly stop her. "Saber, can you fight using other weapons?" I ask, and she raises an eyebrow at me. "…Yes. Why do you ask?" Good. So she _can_ use other weapons. "Can you use a bastard sword?"

"Yes?" She says, still confused as to what I'm trying to get. "Good. Lend me Excalibur for a moment. You can use this." I say as I bring out the [Blade of Anarchy] and place it in front of her. She looks conflicted, clearly unwilling to part with the weapon she's trusted her life to, but Berserker is getting closer, and Saber finally relents with a sigh. "…Very well. Please don't break it." With those words, Saber gives her sword to me, picks mine up and charges forward to fight Berserker.

Taking a deep breath, I rocket myself up into the air to avoid the mud humanoids below. As I keep watch for any potential evil energy beams, I begin analyzing the Divine Construct, pushing through the massive headaches and trying to take a certain aspect of the legendary blade.

After all, Excalibur is a construct that transforms magical energy into destructive light.

But the blade doesn't give hold so easily. It being a Divine Construct made of the fae and only to be wielded by those it chooses sure doesn't make it easy for me to analyze. We even play a little game of tug of war, with Excalibur trying to make me drop her by searing my hand while I continue to prod deeper into its powers. Sadly, I think the damn sword burnt through some of the nerves in my palm, since I can't actually feel anything from it.

But against my Mystic Eyes, it finally relents, and I can retrieve a small piece of its mystery. With a sigh, I carry my prana back into my magic circuits and let my [Gamer] system do all the heavy lifting.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Attribute Enchant: Holy]!]**

Yep, here it is!

Using my Mystic Eyes to mark every single mud humanoid in the area, I create several hundred bullets of prana and enchant them with holy energy before I let them fly at their intended targets. I watch with glee as the mud humanoids exploded as my bullets hit them, turning into shapeless mud before sinking back into the wriggling flesh around us. My glee doesn't last long though, since I can feel the turbulence my stunt is causing.

"Sa…ber…!" I choke out and throw Excalibur at her before losing any semblance of strength and falling down. I don't quite know if Saber heard me or not, but since I don't hear the sword impact the fleshy ground, then I'll assume she's got both Excalibur and my sword right now.

That's…good.

'_Ah…shit._' One simply doesn't take in something from a _Divine Construct_. It's called divine for a reason, ya know? I knew that, knew that well, hell, even Excalibur was blocking me because of that, but I pushed on, killed all the mud humanoids currently in the area, fell down, and now…

Now, I feel like-, no, I _am_ being torn apart. I feel hot and cold, light and heavy, pained and numb and everything else in between. Kinda hard to explain, but I basically feel like I'm being put through a meat grinder.

Damn it, why didn't I get [Gamer's Body]!? Fuck the notion of it 'not being fun'. I'm dying here!

But I soon fall unconscious, and my curses go unheard.

* * *

_"When I was little, I wanted to be a hero of justice." The man begins slowly, looking up towards the cloudless night sky. The boy next to him frowns. "Wanted? Did you give up?"_

_"Un. It's unfortunate, but…" He stops for a moment, hunching forward slightly as he stifles down a cough. The boy moves to help, but he waves him away. "Being a hero is a limited offer. When you grow up, it gets hard to call yourself one."_

_"But…do you still want to be one?" The man looks at the boy by his side, and he winces, seeing the child-like determination those golden eyes of his held. "…To save a life is to condemn another. To save a man you must end another." He closes his eyes. "I…I've followed those ideals, and…I'm…"_

_He doesn't finish, but the boy understands. Young he may be, but he's seen what he means, seen just what horrors the man has gone through. He was born from that fire, where people were swallowed up by the flames, calling out to him, their hands reaching towards him, crying, begging for him to save them._

_The man beside him has followed the path of his ideals, and it led to who he is now._

_"I can't…" His thoughts are cut short as Kiritsugu continues to speak. "On my path, how many have I left behind? How many have I killed?" Shirou wanted to ask what he meant, but the man didn't seem to notice. "I couldn't save them all." He lets out a small laugh. It sounds broken, tired, weak. Shirou can't help but wince. "Shirley, Natalia…" He grits his teeth. "Iri…"_

_"No." He finally snaps out, and Kiritsugu turns to his adopted son. Shirou looks back at his father, his lips set to a thin line. "No. You did save someone." The man moves to speak, but Shirou quickly continues. "You saved me."_

_The man is struck silent, his eyes wide open. "You said you're too old to be a hero." Shirou says, before he smiles. "Then I'll be a hero of justice."_

_"…I see." The man takes a deep breath, savoring it, as if it was the first time he'd ever felt the clean air. "I see." He smiles and laughs gently, no longer strained._

_"I…I can be at peace now."_

_Shirou smiles, even as tears streak down from his eyes. "Yeah. You can rest, dad."_

_Kiritsugu takes his final breath._

* * *

Shirou didn't know why he recalled that moment, but…that night was the only time he ever cried. That night, he'd lost a father, and the ideal he held was passed onto him.

But what truly is a hero? Someone who saves? Someone who's strong? Someone who protects? Someone who fights off evil?

No, he mentioned three people, three names he's unfamiliar with. "_He couldn't save them all._" His dad had said then. He didn't know of them, but they were clearly important people to him.

He knows heroes aren't the grandiose figures stories made them out to be. Heroes are born from conflict, from wars, battles they had to fight and win. They had enemies they needed to slay, castles to raid, countries to destroy. He may be exalted as a hero in one country, but in the other, he is portrayed as a demon.

To save a life is to condemn another. To save a man you must end another.

What is justice then? What is righteous?

He doesn't have an answer to that, but he doesn't need to. The ideal Kiritsugu carried is flawed, broken, and will only end with pain.

But that is fine.

_Then stand._

He recalls the burst of terror Saber felt, and he knows he can't stay here any longer. Slowly, he begins to stand up. His muscles are sore, crying for rest, but he ignores them. The lethargy in him weighs him down, but he pushes past them.

His determination wells, rising like a torrent of flames, as energy thumps within his soul, powering his very being.

_What is a hero?_

He remembers Kiritsugu and his soft laughter. He remembers Saber and her gentle smiles. He remembers Tsunaka and her boisterous cheeriness.

Honestly, the answer's obvious, isn't it?

_Someone who fights to protect what he has._

In that moment, the light within him shines ever brighter, lighting the area around him as his body is wrapped by a gentle golden light. The limbs he worn out rejuvenates, the magic circuits he overused heals, the od he used up fills back in, and all feelings of pain and weakness seem to melt away as a soft warmth brushed him, like the feeling of sunlight touching his skin.

Strength regained, he reinforces his legs, and with a resounding kick he runs. He cared not that his sword is no more, nor the fact Okita's haori had once more emerged over him, this time fully corporeal in form. He runs, and as he approaches the end of the tunnel of flesh, guided by Saber's connection, he jumps forward and into the swirling black portal.

His body is twisted, spun, torn and remade, but he ignored them. Even as he plunged face first into the fleshy floor, he ignored the feeling, any disgust burnt away as he looked around.

Tsunaka is on the ground, bleeding, unconscious.

Saber is fighting, being pushed back, the mismatched swords in her hands being her only protection.

The corrupted Berserker rushed forward, his fist being swung downwards.

'_Her footing is wrong. She'll trip and get his axe will hit._'

The psyche that came from Assassin says, but they blur into an incoherent static, then drowned by the beating of his heart. Time seems to slow, and as his fist continues to descend, Saber takes a step back, and she slips. Her face twists in surprise, then into horror as she fails to regain a steady footing. Her arms flail, and her center is open to attacks.

Excalibur shines, and he rushes forward. He crosses their distance in an instant, with speeds far beyond any he's ever traveled in, and guided by the resounding warmth in his soul, he raises his hand towards the fist.

_For we shall wait forever, for the king to come to rest in that ever distant utopia._

**"[AVALON]!"**

Light shines from his palm, seeming to form a dome around him and his servant. Berserker's fist makes contact, and not even a second later he is pushed back, the strike countered, and all the force it carried reflected back at him with higher force, easily shattering right through the Berserker's entire hand. Even then, the reflected force is strong enough to knock him right back onto the other side of the room, caving the fleshy wall right in.

"S-Shirou, t-that was…!"

He turns, and seeing her astonishment, simply smiles. "You said you are my sword. Then, I'll be your sheath." She remains there for a moment, wide-eyed and shocked, but she soon recovers and stands up, smiling back at him. "…Very well." She places down Tsunaka's bastard sword and places both hands on Excalibur, falling back into a stance he'd become quite familiar with. "We can save the questions for later. For now, let's end this, shall we, master?"

'_Alright~! Let's do this!_'

'_Use us as the situation demands it._'

"Yeah." Just like his haori, the [Kojiki Kiyomitsu] magically appears in his hands. Where it came from, he didn't know, but that holds no current significance. With a small smile, he grips the blade and pulls his arms back. "Let's do this."

Escaping from the wall, Berserker roars, the red veins across his body pulsing. He takes a step back, and he charges forward.

And the master and servant move to meet him.

Saber meets his attacks upfront, batting his punches away and countering any openings to keep him from moving. Shirou, now faster with the [Coat of Oaths] fully materialized, weaves and moves all around the large Berserker, small yet deep thrusts at certain vital points of his body.

Shirou thrusts deep into the back of Berserker's knee, just as he sees the red veins pulsing and moving erratically. "Saber!" He calls out, his intent transferred through their link, and Saber nods from the other side. She bats a punch away, and aiming her sword at his chest, she jumps slightly and pushes her arms forward, throwing a powerful gust of wind at his chest, and pushing her back and away.

Shirou creates one more wound on Berserker's spine before he quickly leaps away, just in time to see him shout a bestial roar, the veins across his body bursting with heat, burning and pulverizing everything in a small radius around him.

'_He is winded. His shoulders are sagged._' With a deep breath, he leaps forward at high speeds, and then he leaps again. The distance he made from Berserker is crossed in an instant and he cocks back his arms to ready his Noble Phantasm.

But Hercules spins around to meet him, a punch ready to be thrown. His arm moves forward, fist aimed right at the redhead's head, but, perhaps inspired by his last battle, he swerves his body forward and slams his forehead onto the fist, knocking Hercules' arm slightly downwards and him up. He stabs his katana down, and moved by his momentum, the blade is dragged forward and creates a bloody line across Berserker's arm.

He stops himself from flying off, using his katana as an anchor, and to finish off, he sends a powerful thrust down his shoulder before leaping off. Berserker roars and readies to follow, only to realize he isn't moving. He looks down, and sees both his legs bleeding heavily, paralyzed from the many thrusts Shirou made across them. He quickly attempts to sear them close, but Saber slides in between his legs and slashes his left leg, severing the tendon within it.

Shirou closes in, but Berserker quickly intercepts by throwing a powerful punch, sending a blast of wind. Shirou is forced to bring his katana up to block, causing the force of the blast to send him flying back, but not before throwing his katana, sending it flying towards the Berserker's right leg and stabbing right into a wound he'd previously made.

Hercules roars, enraged, and bends to leap forward.

Then, something _snaps_.

Both his legs are torn apart from the sudden movement, bones and flesh ripped apart as he falls forward. He tries to lift himself up, but right arm sags back down, his shoulder unresponsive due to Shirou's precise thrust, stabbing right through the joint. He tries with his other arm, but Saber quickly pins him down, before stabbing her Excalibur into his shoulder before yanking it out, sending a whip of ashen red blood into the air.

With this, Berserker is completely immobilized.

"You've gotten…brutal, Shirou." Saber can't help but comment, watching as her master retrieves his katana. "…Un." He merely hums, accepting yet not comfortable in explaining. Seeing that, any further questions she cooked up is stored, and she looks back to the downed Berserker.

Shirou looks to him as well, before the two turn to look at each other. No words are said, but their intent is clear, and their hearts are set as one.

_It's time to end this._

"Saber!" He jumps up, angling himself down and cocking his arms back, aiming his blade right at Hercules' heart. Saber leaps to follow, stopping right behind him, and using her sword as a bat, she strikes with her sword's face at Shirou's feet, sending him blasting downwards, his speed further boosted by a last second jump from her blade.

His grip tightens, and calling out the name of his Noble Phantasm, three thrusts are sent at a single instance.

"**[Mumyou Sandan-Zuki]!**" Blood flies out as his sword plunges into the corrupted Berserker's chest, blowing through the blackened skin and stabbing right into his heart. The organ beats for a few more moments, before the loss of blood ceases its function, and its life is lost. Silently, he pulls his sword back out, staining his clothing with the blood that flew out.

But, even after all that, he isn't done.

The veins pulses erratically, wriggling across the Berserker's skin as the torn limbs begin to knit itself. The heart he pierced rebuilds itself, and it begins to beat once more.

"SHIROU!" It was too late. The Berserker had begun to rise, and she was still in the air. Even if she used [Invisible Air] to push herself down towards it, she wouldn't make it in time. Fear pumped through her being, freezing her in place.

But perhaps it was that fear that made her forget why her master is so different from the rest.

Shirou doesn't panic, instead raising the [Kojiki Kiyomitsu] up into the air. It flickers, disappearing, before it is replaced by another katana, this one much longer, almost as long as a washing pole. Her eyes widen, shocked, for she knew what that blade was. She'd pitted her own blade against it, fought against the wielder back in the real world.

The [Monohoshi Zao], blade of Assassin.

'_Where did he-!?_' Her thoughts are then cut off when her master takes a step forward, and he swings the sword. Three slashes are made, created at the same moment, aiming at a single point. His arms seem to blur, merging with two other copies, before the three swings make contact, cutting through the back of Berserker's rising neck. The slashes aren't deep, failing to sever the thick muscles, but the attack is sudden, and the beast is momentarily shocked.

"SABER!" His shout echoes through the area, snapping Saber out of her shock. "[**TAKE HIM DOWN]**!" The command seals on the back of his hand shine, the command sent to the servant, and Saber swiftly moves to act upon it. She thrusts her sword upwards, using the blast of wind it sent as a thruster to send her down. She holds her sword behind her head, and empowered by the command, she slashes down as she makes impact onto the ground.

Wind blasts outwards, ashen red blood splatters all over, and a few moments of silence follows before Berserker's decapitated head falls and rolls over across the fleshy ground.

Saber lets go of the breath she'd been holding, her head drooping slightly as the adrenaline in her system fades away. But,

"…It's over." All the worry and fear washes away as she watches the decapitated head begin to glow, breaking apart and fading into particles of gold, before finally disappearing. "…Yeah, it is." Shirou finally says, before he smiles in relief.

Though the fight may be over, one more enemy remains. Both of them know, and both know that even their combined strengths will not be enough to take down the giant Heart of the Grail. Their smiles disappear, their hearts set with solemn determination, and they nod at one another. Shirou quickly moves to the unconscious Tsunaka, gently carrying her up and moving to the back of the area, though making sure not to touch the wall as Saber advices.

Saber stands in front of the two, her back facing them, and her sword held forward, aimed at the last remaining obstacle in their path.

Seeing her, standing there, Shirou wanted to do…something, _anything_. After all, things couldn't just end like this, could it?

But he banishes those thoughts, and bring up his left arm, he says his final two commands.

"**[Saber, with everything you have, unleash your Noble Phantasm]**"

Slowly, she raises her sword, and she closes her eyes. Sprites of golden light begin to rise around her, lightning the area and burning away any mud humanoids currently existing. The steel blade glows a brilliant yellow, its light stronger than the sun will ever shine in its life. The light ascends, filling the room, and burning away the taint the plagued the grail. The tainted mud, the flesh, and the heart begin to burn away, its essence being cleansed by the empowered light.

Shirou swallows the lump in his throat, and shakily, with one last command remaining, he shouts.

"**[Saber…with everything you have,**" Tears begin to flow freely, but he pushes through. "**DESTOY IT]!**"

He needn't say any more words, for no more are needed. Furiously, he wipes away the tears in his eyes, resolute on watching Saber's first and final Noble Phantasm.

Silently, holding back the tears in her eyes and the feelings in her heart, she takes a step forward. Her will and Shirou's command merge as one, granting her power far beyond any she's ever felt. She roots herself in place, and invoking the name of her Noble Phantasm, she swings.

There was no shouting needed,

_For victory shall shine the brightest._

_Forever._

**"[EXCALIBUR]"**

The pillar of light follows, crashing down upon the Heart of the Grail, and in that instant, a shrieking scream sounds, before it's drowned out by the chime of the falling light. Shirou's eyes are blinded, and he's forced to close them as the Noble Phantasm is launched.

Then, as the searing heat dies to a comforting warmth, he opens his eyes.

The Heart is no more, the walls of flesh around him are burning and falling apart,

And Saber is no longer there.

Shirou stares at where she once stood, pondering and hoping, but the floor under him collapses, and he falls. Closing his eyes, he holds Tsunaka close, and lets himself go.

* * *

…

**[Prana overload is imminent. Drastic measures must be taken]**

**[Executing…]**

…

* * *

**[You have rested on a bed, but your injury remains. HP, MP, and stamina partially recovered! Injuries must be healed for full recovery]**

...I'm…wait, what…?

Did…Did I die when I fell unconscious? That's-, no, last time that happened this notification didn't pop up, so I…didn't die? Damn, that sounds even more outlandish than _dying_. To make it weirder, I'm sleeping…on a _bed_?

It's then that I finally notice where I am.

I'm neatly laid down on a white bed, a hospital bed in fact. As expected of a hospital room, the surrounding walls are white, and so are the tiled floors. The single light on the ceiling isn't active, though the small table lamp by his bed's side is. The windows are closed shut and the binds are down and covering it, but I can see glimpses of the night sky outside.

I'm back on the earth, out of that tainted Heart of the Grail.

_I survived._

Reality sinks in, and I can't help but let tears of relief flow. I lived from that insane ordeal, survived a scenario I can't even begin to imagine. I'm beginning to understand just how…_beautiful_ this normal world looks, especially after I survived…that perversion of a Holy Grail War.

I sigh, closing my eyes, content in just enjoying the fact that I'm alive.

Then other questions begin to creep into my mind, and all the relief I felt earlier is quickly washed away. Cracking an eye open, and my Mystic Eye activates, delving into the history of the current place I'm in, and just like any other 'deep analyzing' I previously did using my Mystic Eyes, the burden it gives on my poor aching head is not comfortable. Still, I continue delving further in, trying to see if where I am, and if I'm in the Nasuverse, if anything's different to the usual canon.

To my surprise,

**[Miki City]**

**A fairly large city at the Southern-West side of Japan. It's a humble, modest setting, without much going on. **

**It is currently the year 1994 and you are currently in a public hospital after several people found you and Shirou on the streets, hurt and unconscious. They speculate you to be victims of the nefarious serial killer currently in town, but only you two know the real reason.**

1994…? That…That means that I'm about when Fate/Zero starts, which means I'll be facing the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Which means I traveled back in time.

How the _fuck_ did that happen?

Well, it's obvious that I won't be getting any answers by pondering, so I'll just store that question for a later date. For now…well, I don't actually know what to do. I want to check up on Shirou, who I can magically hear in the room across mine, but I can barely lift my legs. My right arm's in the same situation, but worse, since unlike my legs, I can't feel it.

I sigh again, irritated this time, since if there's something I hate, it's not being able to move. Maybe it's the recent bombastic events influencing me, but I just can't stand not doing anything.

But! Just before I can truly sink into depression, my [Gamer] system comes to the rescue!

**[A new update has been implemented. [Gamer Ver.1.1] has been implemented. All previous stats and items have been transferred over]**

**[New changes include: [Rank B Materials can now be bought!], [Item restrictions], [Skill Book restrictions], [Gacha has been removed!], [Craft Essences can now be bought in the [Shop]!], [Rank C Craft Essences can now be bought!], [Monster Subspecies have been added!]]**

**[Note: Further updates will be implemented if issues are discovered]**

**[Good Luck, [Gamer]]**

Yep! I can now buy Rank B Materials now! Ooh~, am I excited~! I can just imagine reforging the two spears of Diarmuid and maybe even fix Atalanta's bow! Her boar hide is still out of the question though, since I'll need to polish up my sewing skill.

The [Item] and [Skill Books] restrictions are a pain, since that means I won't be able to use something that's too heavy or powerful for me to wield.

On that note, I don't have the [Blade of Anarchy] anymore. Can't quite ask Saber to return it to me now that I'm in the past now, can I?

Well, on the bright side, at least that gives me an excuse to use the broken shards of Diarmuid's spear, so that's something!

Also, no more Gacha! Good, 'cause Gacha is bad civilization!

So, throughout the night, I spent my time surfing through the newly updated [Item Shop].

* * *

The next day, a nurse of the public hospital comes in, expecting to monitor the condition of the unconscious girl they brought in, only to see said girl sitting up, looking blankly at nothing before seeming to snap out of her reverie and turn to her. "Uh…hi?" She says with an awkward wave.

She immediately rushes out and calls the doctor, only to get another shocker when he diagnosed her as her limbs being 'too injured to move', while any problems they initially detected in her body has vanished without a trace. It's amazing as it is confusing, and the girl doesn't provide any sort of knowledge as to how that's possible.

Her name is Hanami, surname unknown. She doesn't seem to remember much apparently, aside from the boy with auburn hair at the room across from this one. They seem to be close, judging from her relief when she learned that he's mostly unharmed, and the frown when she came to know that he hasn't awoken to this day.

Then, she asks whether she can visit him. The doctor obviously says no, but Hanami is adamant, and after a full minute of hard staring, he finally relents and asks her to bring a wheelchair.

With a wheelchair, she returns to the room. Gently lifting the girl from her bed, they move Hanami over onto the wheelchair. After a lengthy session of what she can and cannot do, the doctor sighs and leaves for another patient, muttering something about 'persistent brats' or something.

Since the poor girl can't use her right arm (she actually tried to wheel the chair herself, only to realize that she can't and ask her. It's kind of adorable actually), the nurse is the one to push her out the room and into her friend's. There, as she remembered several days ago, the redhaired boy sleeps silently, the heart monitor on his right beating in rhythm and the IV stand on his left supplying him with his needed nutrients.

"Shirou…" She hears Hanami say, her voice a mix of relief, fear, and…something. She isn't quite sure, but it's clear the girl is very close to the boy, Shirou. She wheels Hanami closer to his bed as per her request. "You're okay…" There, she places her left hand on his, a gentle smile blooming on her face.

It was an adorable little scene, one she couldn't help but watch with a smile.

"By the way, Hanami-chan, want to have some breakfast?" The girl looks up to her and blinks, before her stomach decides to make itself known and groans loudly. Her cheeks burn a ripe red. "A-Ah, t-that'll be nice…uh…"

"Ah! My name's Watanabe Akari. Just call me Akara, Hanami-chan."

"Oh, uh, yeah, that'll be nice, Akari-san." Akari smiles, before pushing the girl out towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Several days have passed since I first woke up.

And I'm. So. BORED!

First, it's the 1990's, so there isn't much technology around. 'Course, there's still TV and stuff, but my neck hurts from staying still and watching too much. Second, this is a public hospital, so they're not offering any entertainment devices, not like they have any though. Last but not least, I'm stuck in a wheelchair, and I can't use magecraft without being suspicious.

Ku~, how I can't wait to heal!

But this relative peace has given me time to consider my plans though. 'What do I want to do when the war's over?' Is a question I pondered for many hours, a question I don't really want to answer. But now that I'm on the eve of the Fourth war, the answer's become obvious, ain't it?

I'll survive, just like I have before. It won't be easy, and I won't be arrogant to say that I know how this war works now.

Because,

**[Element: Null]**

**[Origin: Change]**

Wherever I go, things will stray from their intended path.

After all, that strange gift had said it, right?

_"May you never be bound by fate ever again."_

Heh, it actually almost knocked me back into a coma when I started to dive into myself using my Mystic Eyes. Akari said that my body nearly entered a vegetative state, and that, while I was diving, my brain nearly shut down multiple times. In retrospect, it sounds stupid and incredibly dangerous to do something like that, but I was bored, okay!?

On another interesting note, what the hell does [Null] mean? Does that mean I'm average in all? Or I can't use elemental magic at all? Or something else entirely?

I'll have to experiment on that one.

My origin though…it's, well, as like any origin in the Nasuverse, complicated, though that might be understating it. The problem with 'Change' is the fact that it's not a tangible thing, like Shirou's 'Sword'. I understand that whatever I do will change the course of fate, but _how_? In what ways? How big is the influence? Does it only work on fate, or on other things as well, like people or whatnot?

Sadly, I'll need a specialist to answer those questions, and seeing that I'm currently disabled, well…yeah, that isn't happening anytime soon.

That all aside however, I'm currently in Shirou's room, sitting by his bedside as I idly watched the TV across the bed, occasionally changing channels when one gets too boring. Sighing, I turn to look at Shirou, still asleep. I can only sigh, remembering that not even using her Mystic Eyes can reveal why he's still asleep. That, and I don't really want to journey into his soul after what happened last time.

"Hanami-chan, why don't we have lunch?" A gentle voice sounds from my left, one I realize belongs to Akari, who's been poking me in the cheek. "Sure." She nods with a smile. Turning off the TV, I say my goodbyes to Shirou before she begins to push me towards the cafeteria.

You see, I'd actually asked if she was even allowed to take care of me so often. It's obviously not okay for a nurse to spend hours just tending to a single patient, but the doctor allowed it, since their hospital isn't currently all that busy. Of course, then I asked why she was taking so much time to care for me. She didn't answer, but the sad smile she had when she heard that gave me enough ideas to grasp the picture.

Anyways, Akari's…kinda like a big sister to me. She spoils me, cares for me, and she'll help me do something when I ask for it. It's a…foreign experience, but not a bad one.

Heck, she even asked me to call her 'Akari-nee-san', but I don't feel quite comfortable enough to do that.

(But I did call her that one misty morning, and the happy squeal she made resounded throughout the hospital.)

"We're here, Hanami-chan." I blink out of my thoughts to see that we've arrived at our destination, a plain-looking room with several rows of tables at the middle, with food stalls at the side to purchase food from, well, unless you're a patient that is.

"Curry and rice again?" I nod, and she smiles, before pushing me behind one of the tables and goes to order my desired food. She returns shortly with a steaming plate of curry, topped with beef katsu, diced potatoes and chives, and several karaage. "I seriously think you should start eating something else, Hanami-chan. It's been…4 days? And all you've eaten for lunch is this."

"It's the best one." I say simply, and Akari sighs. With a smile, I begin to take spoons of the stuff while I enjoy myself in the relaxed atmosphere, listening and occasionally replying back when Akari spoke.

After my lunch is fully eaten, I'm wheeled back into my room. Gently, I'm carried up and placed back on my hospital bed, before Akari leaves to finish her remaining duties for the day. Slumping back onto my pillow, I slowly turn to reach for the TV remote on the cabinet by my bedside.

But a sudden cold chill creeps up my spine, and my hand jerks forward, knocking the remote down onto the floor and out of my reach.

I curse silently to myself, before turning my head up to the ceiling and closing my eyes. That chill was a warning, a sign of…something. I'm not quite sure a warning for what, but…

_Whatever it is, it's close._

With that very comforting thought, I fall to a deep sleep.

* * *

**[You have rested on a bed, and your injury has fully healed. HP, MP, and stamina fully recovered!]**

Nice! I may not have [Gamer's Body], but at least my Vitality's high enough to heal my limbs from their destroyed selves.

But my limbs are all sore and weak, since I haven't used them for around a week or two. Sucks, but I'll manage with [Reinforcement].

Hearing no one approaching, I tear off the casts around my injured limbs and pull away the blanket over me. I pump my od into my limbs, and slowly, with the speed of a cranky old man, I begin to move from the bed. A good minute later, I'm off the bed, leaning onto the railing on my hospital bed for support.

I let go of the railing and begin to walk around the room, stumbling and nearly falling flat onto my face as I got my legs used to walking again. While I do that, I have my right hand tap the remote I picked up earlier to rebuild my finesse over it. My left arm's left empty, acting as a backup in case I happen to fall or stumble.

If someone sees me right now, they'd probably think I'm doing some weird ritual or something.

Once I feel the strength in my legs return, I deactivate my [Reinforcements] on them, which leads me to bonking my head against the wall. Thankfully, it's night right now so I didn't really disturb anyone.

I stand back up and steady myself, which turns out to be a much tougher job than I initially expected, but it got better over time as I return to my ritual of walking around the room. My right hand's all sore from all that button-pushing, but, as expected from human biology, tapping buttons over the course of ten minutes or so isn't going to completely cure my muscle atrophy.

But hey! At least I'm able to somewhat hold the remote without it shaking like a rusty car engine!

_Or a vibrator._

…where did that thought come from?

Anyways, as I said earlier, it's night right now, no one's awake, and I'm (somewhat) capable of walking around.

It's time to grind, boys!

"Alright, alright…which to pick…" I say as I bring up my [ID:Create], only to sadly realize that there's only one dungeon that really fits my current level, since it's recommended for me to be level 40 before going into the [Reave Jungles], and as much of a battle junky I've become, I'm not suicidal enough to go in and check out the enemies there.

'_[Forest Dungeon] it is!_' With a shaky finger, I call out the dungeon's name and let my [System] do the rest. Instantly, the room begins to shake, vines break and creep into the room, and flora begins to sprout out of the cracked concrete.

Looking out the window, the newly transformed city looks like something from an apocalypse, where humanity is long gone and nature has made the city its domain. The roads and buildings are old and cracked, with vines and large roots growing through it. Overall, the entire thing paints a stunning picture, especially coupled with the eternally setting sun, casting its warm orange light across the skies and down over the earth.

It actually reminds me of that one anime where the main character can edit himself…or something. Can't quite remember it clearly.

With the ID fully materialized, I bring out the [Thunderer] and begin my slow and shaky descent down the hospital, walking close to the wall with the [Thunderer] in my left hand, ready to be fired.

Good thing I did that, 'cause this thing decided to make itself known.

**[Poisonous Bloatfly Lv 25]**

**HP: 12000/12000**

**MP: -**

**Stamina: -**

**A giant fly with a gland filled with poison. Despite being a fly, it has fangs that it secretes its poison upon biting. That, and it's pretty hard to take this thing seriously with how it just looks like someone stuffed a bunch of stuff into a fly to make it fat.**

**And it's still able to fly with those tiny wings. Physics everyone!**

The moment it popped up from around the corner, I drilled the fat thing with three flaming bullets, killing and burning its lifeless body into a crisp.

**[You have killed a Poisonous Bloatfly. Gained 1.500 Exp!]**

**[You have gained a Poison Gland]**

I stare at its ashes for a few more seconds, before deciding to move on, making my way down the stairs and into the main lobby of the hospital, which, just like the rest of this place, is overtaken by roots and flora of all kinds, and also infested with more of those fat poisonous flies.

There's more than 20 of them, but, thankfully, they can't spit out poison and stuff, since that'll make the encounter much more annoying. As it is, all I needed to do is aim my gun and fire at them, while creating other prana bullets to fire if one happens to come too close. They all fell and burned away like…well, flies.

Although one of the bloatflies with a blue body instead of its usual grey, which I recognize to be the new Subspecies monster, lasted for two bullets instead of one, and burst into an explosion of blue poison upon its death, one I saved myself from by creating a barrier of prana over me.

**[You have killed x23 Poisonous Bloatflies. Gained 34.500 Exp!]**

**[You have killed a Poisonous Blow Bloatfly. Gained 2.500 Exp!]**

**[You have gained x24 Poison Glands and an Acidic Stinger!]**

As expected of a special monster, it dropped a different drop compared to its brethren. And…the stinger's a Rank B Material!? Damn, not bad!

So, with a room full of fly corpses and a plan to grind my levels up, I exit the hospital, treating myself to a wonderful view of the desolated city, bathed in the warm light of the fading sun,

And promptly tripped and fell on my face.

"…ouch." I remain there for a minute or so, before slowly and shakily pushing myself back up and glaring daggers at the small crack I caught my feet on. Sighing, I dust myself off and continue on my merry way, mostly following the roads heading north while also keeping an eye out for any hidden loot. Sadly, hidden loot doesn't seem to be a feature just yet, but at least I have many enemies I can plow down with my [Thunderer] to get my sweet loot.

**[You have killed x43 Poisonous Bloatflies. Gained 64.500 Exp!]**

**[You have killed x22 Biting Bloatflies. Gained 33.000 Exp!]**

**[You have killed x3 Poisonous Blow Bloatflies. Gained 7.500 Exp!]**

**[You have killed x12 Crawling Iguanas. Gained 36.000 Exp!]**

**[You have gained x46 Poison Glands, x22 Empty Carapaces, x3 Acidic Stingers, and x12 Iguana Scales!]**

**[You have leveled up x2!]**

Overall, a very pleasant experience despite the many swarms of bugs and packs of Iguanas that I had to deal with. I Doubt that this ID only has Bloatflies and Iguanas, but I won't take my chances to explore deeper into the city, since me tripping and limping around the battlefield while being attacked is a recipe for me to encounter the good old [Game Over] screen.

Now that I've leveled up a couple times, I begin walking back towards the Hospital, since dawn is approaching in the real world. Don't want anyone seeing that I'd disappeared, you know?

But as I come close to the hospital, there, standing between me and the entrance, is a shadowy figure, its short humanoid and armored body covered in a veil of black miasma, and its crimson red eyes glaring at me. In its hands, it wields a large lance, cloaked in the same dark miasma. My instincts blare, and my magical hearing goes haywire with static, but my Mystic Eyes easily see through it all.

**[Shadow Servant Lv 45]**

**HP: 65.000/65.000**

**MP: -**

**Stamina: -**

**Trait: Demonic**

**A copy of a servant belonging to the Throne of Heroes, built from the lingering miasma of the tainted core of the Holy Grail. It seems to have been created when the Heart of the Grail is destroyed, and it has followed you back into the past.**

It rears its arms back, and the lance begins to spin, twisting the air around it. The shadow levels one more glare at me, before it charges forward.

I didn't move. I didn't need to.

The moment its lance touched my chest, the layer of prana I've been keeping on my skin explodes outwards, blowing the shadow servant back. But it isn't just a simple explosion, as the shadow soon comes to realize as it sees its lance crack, and the hands it used to hold the weapon shudder in a loss of strength.

Oh, how I love my new skill!

**[[Attribute Enchant: Holy] has leveled up!]**

It glares at me again, but it's forced back as several bullets, each shot enchanted, impacts its breastplate, cracking it deeply and forcing it to jump back and take cover. I continue to fire, drilling and breaking the walls of the hospital she's taking cover in. Then, as the whirring of an engine overtakes my gunfire, the shadow servant rushes out of cover and runs at me, her speed boosted by the rockets fired by her lance.

The speed is incredible, easily surpassing the sound barrier, but I saw the attack coming from miles away with my Mystic Eyes and swiftly boosted myself up into the air to avoid it. Sadly, it seems the charge only goes in one direction, causing her to drill right through a whole district of buildings. Then, just to add further damage, I rain down several holy prana missiles once it stopped moving, exploding it in a cascade of holy energy, causing the buildings to come crashing down.

Under all that damage, its breastplate broke, as did its gauntlets and helmet. Its HP remains untouched, but with its armor mostly gone, its main body will be open to attack.

And, while undertaking further damage, its lance remains mostly intact, due to her sacrificing her armor to prevent it from fully breaking.

But, of course, as I was firing my gun at its unprotected chest, a black shield appeared in its other hand. It holds it over itself, and a translucent purple silhouette hovered over the shield, deflecting the bullets I fired at it. And unlike the rest of its shadowy self, the shield barely budged under my holy-powered bullets.

_I'll have to get close!_

Plan set, I rear myself forward and let the prana propulsions on my feet to boost me towards it. It clearly sees me approaching, but I maintain pressuring it with the bullets from my [Thunderer], forcing it to keep its shield up as it backs away.

Sadly, I'm moving too fast for it to get away, and my motor controls are still garbage.

Which then leads me to crash into it, tripping us both and sending us rolling across the streets. It was then I learned that the shadow servant I'm fighting is a female, with how her breasts are pressing against mine, but I don't let that momentary distraction pull me away from my plan.

My shaky right hand snaps to the side and grabs her black shield, before pumping it full of my prana, already enchanted with Holy energy. White lines stretch across the surface of the shield, and with my prana in place, I shout the name of the attack.

"**[Gehen]**!" The white lines shine with searing light, before the prana I pumped into the shield snaps around wildly and explodes outward, breaking the shield apart. In retaliation, the shadow servant kicks me in the gut, sending me flying up into the air. Pain floods through my system, but a grin breaks out on my face as I aim the [Thunderer] right at the exposed shadow's neck, and fire.

_Bang!_

A resounding shot echoes through the ID. I quickly let my weapon disappear into my inventory, before snapping my freed left hand down to grab her neck, boosting downwards and grabbing her neck. Wind blows outwards, and as I flood my enchanted prana into her neck, I let out one last shout, and her neck explodes. A shower of black blood bursts out, flowing and carried by the wind, splashing all over the place, including me.

(At least the blood's not red! My thoughts would've gone down a road I really don't want to go through if it was…)

A quick enchanted [Prana Burst] sends the black blood on me flying away, but more importantly!

**[Fatal hit!]**

**[You have killed the Shadow Servant. Gained 45.000 Exp!]**

**[You have gained 3x [Void's Dust], 2x [Arrow Heads of Attonement], [Rusty Steel Visor]!]**

Loot!...Well, it's actually not as much as I expected. Hell, I got more Exp from killing that swarm of fat flies from before, and the drops I got are fairly underwhelming, especially since I don't know what the hell the first two does!

But that third one though,

**[Rusty Steel Visor]**

**Material**

**A rusty steel visor, one that once belonged to a helmet. Oddly enough, it seems to have been detached from the helmet, not broken from battle.**

**It seems to have belonged to a figure in olden myths and legends. Wonder who it could've belonged to?**

'Once belonging to a figure in olden myths and legends' is it? Sounds like a catalyst to summon a Heroic Spirit, doesn't it? Makes sense that the shadow servant dropped this, since, ya know, it's a shadow servant based on an actual Heroic Spirit.

Well, it could be that, or I can just remake it back into a helmet to wear, just like I did with the [Thunderer]. Now that I think about it, the broken spears and Atalanta's broken bow are Catalysts as well, aren't they? The problem then is that they're things I plan to reforge to make actual weapons, and I don't remember whether the catalyst will disappear if I use them in the summoning ritual.

Well, whatever the answer may be, I'll find out when I summon my own servant, and proceed to derail the plot of Fate/Zero.

With two more levels up my belt and a whole box worth of materials gathered, I walk back into the hospital.

* * *

**And so, the first arc ends, and our heroine finds herself transported back in time, to when the Fourth Holy Grail war will take place. What will happen next? Will she become a master and fight in this war? Will the characters she meets be the same as the one from the actual series? Or will something different happen? Who knows?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! If there's anything you would like to say or comment on, do leave a reply on this chapter, and if it's important, I'll make sure to address it when I see it. Well, I bid you farewell for now!**


	10. To Reforge Oneself (9)

**Right, hello again! It's been...over a month since the last chapter...yikes. **

**Anyways, I honestly wish this long delay's because of me getting lazy and not writing and stuff, but, nope! I won't go into the details, but basically, I got sent off into the hospital and was forced to stay until I was somewhat healthy enough to start taking care of myself. I'm somewhat fine now, and I can at least sit and write again without having massive aches of pain, but updates might roll out a bit slower than you guys might enjoy, so sorry about that in advance.**

**Right! Now that that's out of the way, several things I want to mention:**

**First! Since there's been quite a time gap since my writing, the writing might not be as good (at least I think so), so sorry if the writing's somewhat worse than usual, but it'll get better! This chapter's also slightly shorter than usual (didn't hit my 10.000 words goal...!), but I'll make sure to make it longer next time.**

**Second! This new arc will be focusing a whole lot on Shirou, so be prepared to be watching his tale! Hanami will still be there, and the PoV will switch back to her from time to time, but most of the time, Shirou's going to be the one leading this story arc.**

**Finally!...Well,it's not something I want to mention, but more of a question: Do you guys have more ideas for powers, weapons, items, and other stuff? Cause I need it for future references and stuff, and maybe some items that I can fit in into the story.**

**With all that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**[Attribute Enchant: Holy Lv 34 – 11%]**

**By imbuing the essence of your magic with holy energy, you can now enchant any object or attack you are close to.**

**-Due to the source of this skill, Exp gain is tripled-**

**Attacks enhanced with this skill deals 440% damage to unholy and demonic enemies**

…Holy hell.

I can't help but gawk when I see just how much progress I've made from around 5 hours of playing around with this skill. I didn't even go all out, since I can't attract any attention from the other people in the hospital. You know, 'cause I'm still supposed to be crippled and all.

Anyways, to rewind a bit, after I woke up, I quickly wrapped some bandages around my supposed 'injured' limbs and got treated to a nice warm breakfast by Akari, before she hastily left to deal with a new batch of patients from a recent event. Still, she seems oddly worried for someone who's worked in this field for over 4 years or so. Makes me wonder just how bad the new patients' conditions are.

After she left, I began my experiments with it, though remembering to make sure not to cause any sounds or explosions that can alert anyone nearby, while also keeping my magical hearing sharp in case anyone does approach. I started simple, creating swords and shields of prana enchanted with the Holy element, before creating miniature monsters and staging a play battle against one another.

It was very fun, even if I caused a light explosion and basically made me blind for a few minutes.

Overall, I spent a good couple hours actually training, and the other three doing random shenanigans that would make the Clocktower go crazy.

Now, after spending all my mental energy and MP doing my weird battle simulations, I'm now left with nothing to do. I mean, I can watch the TV and all, but all it's broadcasting is the news about the recent messy murders happening in the city.

It's probably important for me to take notes for anything important about the news, but I just don't feel like doing that right now.

Actually, now that I've seen the clock on my minimap, I'm surprised Akari hasn't shown up to wheel me towards the canteen to get some lunch. I can still sense her in the hospital, so she's still doing fine, but I wonder just how truly bad of a situation she's forced to deal with right now for her to still be working 5 hours after she first left me alone.

Distantly, I hear the sound of rainfall and rustling leaves, with the sound of the playing TV over it.

Aside from that, nothing. Only simple, calm silence is heard from the rest of the hospital.

_The hospital has never been silent._

The door to my room slides open, and a nurse enters, holding in her hands a plate of food that was meant for my lunch.

I shoot her right in the head with my [Thunderer].

The nurse continues forward, uncaring of the hole drilled in her skull. She takes a step, then two, then three. Then, her limbs go unresponsive, the tray of poisonous food clatters onto the floor as the nurse falls onto the ground. She twitches for a few moments, her expression flickering between confusion and absolute euphoria, before she stops for good and fades away.

**[The phantom has disappeared]**

'_No Exp…_' That can mean several things, but I leave the ponderings for later. For now, I have more important matters to attend to.

With the [Thunderer] securely held in my left hand, I leave the comfortable confines of my bed and exit my room. I give a quick look into Shirou's room, and as I expected, his bed is empty. Exiting the empty room, I begin my slow and shaky walk down the corridor, making sure to keep a keen eye on my surroundings at all times, since that 'phantom' walked into my room without creating a single sound.

Soon, I make it into the main lobby, and as I can see many people milling around. Nurses moving about, doctors waiting on their examinations results, and general people sitting and chatting, all without a single noise being made.

The moment I step in, all their eyes turn to me, and their eyes bleed black.

I begin drilling their heads with bullets instantly, not willing to see what kind of attacks they might deal with. A nurse slips past and moves behind me, her hand stretched out to touch my back. An inch before she reaches me however, a sword of prana extends from my back and impales her right through the head. I don't look to see, instead focusing on shooting the heads of the approaching horde of phantoms, while killing any that got too close with a prana sword to the chest.

Gunshots and prana sword fly outwards towards the phantoms, sending them crashing onto the floor with holes of varying sizes drilled through their body.

Finally, one last burning bullet is fired, and an elder lady drops onto the floor, a hole through her neck and a smile etched onto her face, before she fades away like the rest.

**[All phantoms have disappeared]**

With all perceived threats in the lobby room eliminated, I continue onwards, using Akari's magical signature as a beacon to make my way around the hospital. My firearm is held forwards as I walk down the hallways, occasionally checking my back to make sure no one's behind me, while also keeping my ears out for any sudden changes in Akari's sounds.

Then, I walk through the door at the end of the hallway, and I see Akari standing there, facing me, her teal eyes dull and blank.

"Ah, so you're the one."

The voice is undoubtedly Akari, and the way she spoke is as I remember, but my magical senses are blaring. Her voice carries the same sounds as her, but with the rainfall and rustling leaves, a chilling echo is heard as well.

'_Why would her sound echo?_' I wanted to ask, but 'Akari' takes a step forward, and my left hand snaps forward, pointing my gun straight at her head. "Fiesty as well." She comments, a smirk playing on her face, one that honestly didn't fit with how Akari looks.

"…Who are you?" I finally ask, finger playing on the trigger of my rebuilt Noble Phantasm. She makes a show of humming and placing a finger on her cheek, before she looks back to me with a wide smile. "But I'm Akari! Don't you see?"

"Like hell you are." I bite back, and she laughs.

"Oh, how I like that fire."

I blink, and the next thing I know, a delicate finger is pressed against the back of my neck. "You make me want to gobble you up, you know?"

My muscles freeze, and refuse to move, snapping shut like gears in a lock. She moved fast, faster than I can hear, faster than my instincts could feel. It was thanks to my Mystic Eyes that I even realized she'd gotten behind me, though such foreknowledge is useless without my body being fast enough to respond to it.

Idly, my brain, reminded by this, decided it was a good idea to bring up my previous encounter with slutty Medusa. I can't quite help the healthy blush creeping up my cheeks at the reminder.

"W-What?" I squeak out, mostly due to me still recovering from the sudden memory, which then gave 'Akari' an opening to wrap her arms around me and pull me into a crushing hug. "Ah~! You really are cute!"

"H-Hey!" I cry out as I attempt to escape her clutches, but alas, her grip on me is too strong, and I'm forced to wait as she hugs the life out of me like I'm some sort of teddy bear. It _also_ doesn't help that she's a beautiful woman with plenty of stock to her assets, which means those pillows of hers are pressing right up my back.

Eventually, she does let go, and I turn around and aim my gun at her, though the feeling of tension is gone by this point, and my arm falls back to my side. "So…you're really Akari?" The woman doesn't say anything, but the answer's pretty clear, especially from that act from earlier. I let out a weak sigh. "Then what's all this for?"

"Mm…No reason." She says, plainly and simply. "…Seriously?" I deadpan, and she smiles and nods. I sigh again. "…Okay then, can I ask something?"

"Sure!"

I go silent for a moment, thinking of how to phrase my question, before finally asking, "Are you…human?"

"Nope!" There were no stutters, no signs of lies or hesitation. "…Wait, really?" She nods, and I stare for a moment.

"Then…are you, a ghost or something?" I ask again, though this one's more for curiosity than anything since my wariness from earlier is mostly gone. Her eyes widen for a moment, seemingly shocked, before she pulls me back into her embrace, diving my face straight into her bountiful bosom.

"Mm~, so Hanami-chan's a prodigy too!" She says with a giggle, though I'm more focused from escaping this encompassing valley more than anything. "But, really, your senses must be really sharp, Hanami-chan! I didn't think you'd spot that out so quickly!"

"But, you're not quite right." She says softly, and I look up to her, seeing the light in her teal eyes return. With that, any wariness I had fades away, giving way for curious worry as I return her look, seeing wisps of wistful regret dancing in those eyes of hers. "I'm a phantom. It's kind of like a ghost, just that I came from the leylines instead of a dying human. You're the second person to figure it out so quickly."

_If I'm the second, then who's the first?_

"…huh." Well, I wasn't quite expecting her to just tell the truth so quickly, but…

"Wait, then what's up with you in the last few days?" At her raised eyebrows, I elaborate further. "I mean, I can feel that you're a phantom, but yesterday you felt…well, human." Her eyes widen once more, her eyes lighting up in shock. This time however, her shock lasts much longer, and her eyes remain wide open.

"You…even noticed that?" She asks slowly. I nod, confused, and she takes a step back, her fingers nursing her forehead. "…Wow, that's…"

"Uh, was I not supposed to know that?" She makes no movement for a moment, and a gentle creeping feeling of worry begins to seep in, but Akari soon shakes her head, and her lips curve into a wry smile. "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to be so sensitive to my prana."

"Your prana?" I ask, intrigued, and completely forgetting that I've yet to escape Akari's tight embrace. "Us phantasmal beings are in the reverse side of the world, forced to move there when magic began to decline, but I'm an exception, you see? I stayed in the human world, but that led to me slowly becoming corporeal, and my prana draining away."

"At least, until yesterday, when a gateway to the reverse side of the world suddenly opened."

…Wait, what? A gate to the reverse side of the world opened? How-

Ah, the [Reave Jungles] ID.

I keep my thoughts to myself, instead asking her, "Is that why you're suddenly a phantom again?"

"I should've."

I tilt my head in confusion. "'Should've'? Did something go wrong or something?" Akari makes a thoughtful frown, staring off into empty space for a moment before turning back to me. "Maybe. I've regained some of my powers, but I think I've stayed as a human for far too long to return to an actual phantom."

"Not that I mind, since being a human's infinitely more fun." She then adds with a cheery smile, before tightening her _already_ tight hug on me, just to emphasize the point.

'_Hey, stop, stop! My spine's breaking…!_' I probably would've shouted at her face if my face wasn't being buried in her breasts. But, I think I made my point when she realized I haven't been speaking in a minute or so and let me go, apologizing all the way as my pale face slowly begins to regain its color.

"Ehe~, sorry there, Hanami-chan! Forgot that I've got super strength now~"

'Forgot' my ass! That smirk on your face says otherwise!

I sigh, taking several deep breaths to give my body its much-needed oxygen, before shakily standing up and glaring at the woman.

Because, hey, if I didn't cast [Reinforcement] on myself at the last second, my spine wouldn't have survived that!

Of course, the nurse proceeds to just laugh it off, unknowing to my inner thoughts. I would've glared at her further, but it's quite hard to stay angry at the woman, knowing that she just likes hugging, even if she hasn't quite reigned in her increased strength. Letting out another sigh, I cast a quick [Structural Analysis] on myself, just to make sure that nothing actually got injured in that little scenario, before making my way out of the room with Akari by my side.

And so, with the little scenario over and our lunch forgotten, we make our way back to my hospital room, conversing on various topics along the way.

* * *

_How long had he spent, watching the skies burn alight, torn apart by evils of the world?_

Truly, he doesn't know, nor does he care. He's at ease, knowing that he'd shielded Hanami with the effects of [Avalon], despite exhausting the last of his prana and drowning in all the evils of the world in that ever-changing void.

He'd seen the cruelty of the world, of the despair that permeated through all of humanity. He'd seen the worst of their acts, witnessed the purging of innocents, seen wars tear through the masses, killing all, discriminating against none. Perhaps, had he been his naïve self, he'd drowned in it, broke himself in it.

But he persevered. He'd grown, absorbed knowledge of warriors long past, seen the world without his rose-tinted lense. Ashamed he might be, but what Saber said back then was right. He'd become ruthless, brutal.

And he wouldn't have it any other way, because with that, he'd saved a single life as the world fell apart.

Idly, he wonders if this is what Kiritsugu felt when he pulled him out of the burning hell. The happiness, the sheer resonating relief of seeing and knowing that he'd saved someone. It was…comforting, wrapping around him like a blanket, giving him warmth in the cascading visions the taint that he's drowned in.

He's held on 'til now, and he'll continue to do so until [Avalon] can work to clean the taint within him.

_"Mo, when is thing going to end!? How long do we have to wait!?"_

_"Calm down. Your shouting hurts."_

Well, the other two voices in his head certainly help to keep him sane though.

_"Uuu…another burning city…at least show us wars or something! Make it interesting!"_

_"That…is not something you should say lightly. Please never say that again."_

_"But you're bored too, right?"_

_"Certainly not. A ninja must put aside his feelings when needed."_

_"Liar!"_

Honestly, hearing the two voices banter against one another is extremely amusing. It's almost like watching one of those strange rom-coms Fuji-nee likes watching so much, except it's more hearing than watching something, and the two actors are himself, just with different personality traits. It was fairly disorienting to hear his own voice quip on in his head at first, but after the first day or so, he'd gotten quite used to it.

How these two came about is a mystery to him, but he doesn't really care. It's far better than letting his mind wander.

Then, something shifts.

He didn't see much, or at all, that is, with how everything suddenly turned black, but he can feel the world almost twist, turning and molding into something different. Then comes the scent of blooming roses, followed by a gentle wind, carrying a wave of petals up into the sky, one that'd changed from the previous black to a bright blue.

He takes a step back, wary, then pleasantly surprised to feel his legs step on something soft. He looks down, and sees a garden of pink flowers under his feet, one that stretched out too far beyond what his eyes can see.

But his attention soon shifts to the tall, white tower a distance before him. It…seems to be a belltower of sorts, almost like those strange towers from old fairy tales, but its pleasant appearance does no effort to hide the presence that sits atop the tower.

Not hostile or evil, mind you, but still a very, _very_ powerful presence at that.

**"Ah, well, this is strange. I wasn't expecting any visitors."**

A melodic voice sounds throughout the garden. Oddly enough, Shirou can't quite figure out whether the voice is male or female, or perhaps both. Strange indeed, but he's gone through a war with the fabled King Arthur, who he found out is female, and has a stomach larger than Taiga. In short, he's seen enough weirdness to start building resistance.

_I wonder if that's a good thing…_

"Well…sorry?" The voice laughs, the melodic tone echoing through the endless gardens, before it stops. **"No, no, there is no need to be sorry. I simply wasn't expecting to find someone else in my company, especially in a place like this."**

"What is this place anyway?" He asks, completely ignoring the Okita personality excitedly rambling that he's conversing with thin air.

"Hmm…" The voice makes a gentle hum, before it stops abruptly. The world around Shirou seems to stop for a moment, frozen. The gentle sway the pink flowers once had is no more, and the comforting breeze that blows throughout this endless expanse no longer exists.

**"It can't be…"** The voice says, astounded, before it breaks into another laugh, this one louder, more vibrant.

**"Surely, I do not need to answer that, do I? You know this place better than most, after all!"**

Shirou narrows his eyes in confusion for a moment, but then the world restarts, the wind blows once again, starting with a powerful gust, blowing flower petals high into the sky. Deep inside, a golden light shines, a gentle warmth emanating from the core of his existence. His eyes widen as the answer seeps into his mind, coupled together with the comforting hum of the sheathe that his father had implanted within him to save his life.

It was right. He knew this place better than most.

_For he now basks in the warmth of the Everdistant Utopia._

"Avalon…?" He says slowly, as he brings a hand over his chest, where his heart continues to beat, a reminder that his life still exists. A tinge of warmth surges from his chest, and he knows that Avalon has replied to his call.

**"[The Everdistant Utopia]. A fitting name, isn't? A world where no pain exists, where death cannot run its course, and where the one and true king shall ultimately return to upon their death."** The voice then sighs.

And then starts rambling.

**"Honestly, this place is simply not for me! There is nothing to do here! The flowers are pretty, and the breeze is nice, but it gets stale after the few days or so! I have no entertainment, no ways to pass my time! And I'm all alone up here in my tower, with no one to talk to! If only I hadn't been tricked by that foul woman, then I wouldn't even be in here!"**

The voice takes a deep breath, then lets it go, and repeats so several times to regain its breath. That was certainly strange, but Shirou already has a bumbling rambler of a voice in his head already, so hearing this omnipresent voice ramble on about its trouble feels quite normal.

But that aside, he can't help but pity the owner of the voice. A utopia Avalon certainly is, but to be in here alone?

It…unnerves him. He'd seen many people who's stood alone, and what they became.

He doesn't want that. He doesn't want anyone to feel like that.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" His words slipped out before he knew it. The voice remains silent, and he begins to slightly panic, wondering if he'd said anything wrong, before the voice laughs, much more gently, though just as vibrant.

**"You really are interesting, aren't you, Shirou Emiya?"** The voice says almost fondly. "I do appreciate that, I truly do, but **I believe you've been asleep for far too long. The taint you gathered has been cleansed the moment you stepped here, and I say it's time you awoke to the real world. After all, you have your friend waiting out there, do you not?"**

"…Can I at least visit you again?"

The voice chuckles. **"[Only those of Innocent and Pure Hearts may enter]. That is the rule of which the gates to this world shall abide to. Simply wish to visit me again, and the gates will surely open themselves to you. Now! Off you go!"**

Before Shirou can get any more questions, his body begins to fade into golden light, before disappearing completely. Though he did manage to say goodbye to the elusive voice atop the tower, and it replies with a heartful chuckle.

* * *

The endless garden goes quiet, returning to its tranquil state, with only the gentle breeze blowing throughout the world of flowers. The figure atop the white tower sighs, running a hand through their long white hair, before looking down towards the spot where the young man once stood. Slowly, their lips curve into a small smile.

"…Do come again soon, Shirou Emiya."

* * *

His awakening is…well, it isn't pleasant. His body feels like lead dipped into burning oil. His limbs feel weak and unresponsive, and he generally feels terrible.

But he's alive, so that's good.

Instantly, [Avalon] begins correcting the many weaknesses in his body, draining much of his prana and swiftly healing his atrophied body. The roaring heat in his system flushes out, his sense of touch slowly returns to him, and his body is strengthened, given energy to work once more. The numbness swiftly fades along with the searing heat, and before long, his body is back in its prime state.

'_That was…fast._' No, fast is putting it lightly.

That was near-instant.

But [Avalon] had never had that capability. Its regenerative abilities couldn't heal at such speeds, not even when he'd stood and fought beside the original owner of the sheathe. Of course, he wondered how that could've happened, before remembering that he'd just literally visited [Avalon] and realizing that he'd answered his own question.

He isn't given any more time however as the door to his hospital room slides open, smacking loudly upon impact, and Hanami comes rushing in, her breath slightly labored and her eyes wide open, before breaking out into a large grin. "Shirou!" She leaps forward, and he'd only barely managed to reinforce himself to catch her, stifling a groan of pain as she dives onto him.

"Hanami..." With a gentle smile, he places a hand on her head and comforts the girl, whispering gentle words as he cradled the crying girl in his arms. It's…the least he can do, helping calm her down after being asleep for who knows how long.

He also noticed the peculiar being standing by the doorway, though seeing the soft gaze the nurse has as she watches them made him swiftly discard the possibility of her being an enemy.

They remain there for a few peaceful minutes, Shirou comfortingly patting the girl's back as she weeps, while they bask in the warmth of the peering sunlight. Slowly, the girl's tears dry, though she still remains on his bed, her face pinned onto his chest, and it's finally when he tried to move her that he sees her eyes closed, and her breathing slow and gentle. It seems, somewhere along their embrace, Hanami fell asleep, and he can't quite find the strength to wake or move her away.

So, he lays there, with a girl asleep by his side, her arms wrapped around his back. It's quite an embarrassing position, but not an uncomfortable one for sure. Slowly, he moves, making space for the asleep girl and pulling her onto the bed. He is about to lend his pillow for her, but the nurse comes close and places another pillow under Hanami's head, before pulling a chair close and sitting by the bedside.

"It's good to see you awake, Shirou-kun. My name is Watanabe Akari, and I've been tasked as Hanami-chan and your nurse." She says softly, mindful to not wake the girl by his side. "…It's good to see you too, Watanabe-san."

"Mm. There's no need to be so formal, Shirou-kun."

She smiles-

"Just call me Akari-nee, little brother!"

And then proceeds to say that, with a bright wide smile worthy of rivaling a certain tiger. It took nearly all his power to not let his jaw drop, though he couldn't quite stop his eyes from dropping into a deadpan. "…Why am I your little brother, Watanabe-san?" His question is met with a strong pout, and a huff from the woman. "Muu~, no need to be so formal, Shirou-kun!"

He had another reply ready to be spoken, but he recognized the face she has. Once again, just like that of a certain tiger's, she's not going to back down until he relents. So, with a weak sigh, he repeats his question. "Why am I your little brother, Akari-san?"

"Because Hanami-chan's my little sister!" But Shirou gives no response, simply staring at her.

_"Mo, stop being so mature, Shirou! I'm the big sister here!"_ He can almost hear Fuji-nee's voice ringing in his head, wailing and laughing as they ate together in the living room. He can almost imagine the speed she moved to nip more food from the plate, almost feel a wry grin make its way onto his face. He can almost hear Fuji-nee laughing at her triumph, and Sakura sitting beside him, admonishing the teacher for being so and offering her food for him.

Almost.

_After all, they're all gone, aren't they?_

"I see. We'll be in your care, Akari-san." He says with a small bow, keeping his face carefully blank to mask the turmoil inside. Again, the woman commented on how 'he was being too polite', but the world around him had mostly gone silent, leaving him alone with the cold realization that most of the people he knew and cared for perished.

The silence is suffocating, deafening, like being at the bottom of the ocean.

Unconsciously, he takes Hanami's hand into his, grasping it, holding on to the last shred of familiar warmth in this silence.

_No, she's still here. You still have her._

Slowly, the world begins to regain its life. The sound of Hanami's gentle breathing becomes an anchor for him, a pillar to hold onto as he muscled his way out of his inner turmoils. And slowly, like pulling himself out of molten glue, he begins to rise back out, pushing those dark thoughts into the back of his mind.

But they're still there, and all he can do is keep them silent.

"Sorry." He says automatically to her short outburst, and the woman chuckles lightly, before waving her hand dismissively. "It's fine. Hanami-chan took nearly a week to admit it, so I'll be patient and wait." She says, and before he can create another response, she stands up and places a gentle hand on his head.

"I'll need to go now. If you need anything, ring the phone on the desk, okay?" He slowly nods, and with a small grin she walks out, and turns one last time, waving at him before the door slides close.

With the nurse gone, he turns his head towards the window to his right, seeing the slowly reddening afternoon sky. He stares silently, watching as the unseen sun dips into the horizon, carrying with it the warm colors of the sky, letting the darkness of the night creep in. Slowly, red and orange sift away to a deep black. Stars begin to shine, twinkling across the night sky, lighting the darkness with the rising moon.

It's peaceful. Watching the time pass by, uncaring of the world around, it…reminds him of his younger days; when he'd watch the night slowly pass by with his father by his side, watching him with that small, broken smile of his. He'd been a pillar for him, a small light in the man's life.

And now, Hanami is his anchor, his pillar of support.

It's fascinating how fate works at times.

So, letting himself sink into the peaceful atmosphere, he stayed up, watching the starry sky as time passed by. Sleep didn't come to him, nor did he feel like sleeping anytime soon. He had too much on his mind, too many things to think and sort through.

Occasionally, when he'd began to drown again, he used [Structural Analysis] on himself and traced over the golden sheathe embedded in his body, feeling the calm presence of the ever distant utopia loosen the knots in his mind.

It's at around midnight that he saw something impossible.

Led by idle curiosity, he gently moved and picked up the phone on the desk by his bedside. Already, he'd noticed something strange. The model is…old, like the old phone models his father kept in the storage cabin at the back of his house. With growing suspicion, he pressed a button and lit up the screen, showing him the pixilated screen.

And on that screen, the date was shown.

23rd January 1994.

_What?_

The date definitely shocked him, but what hit harder was the implication of that date.

In several months, the fire that claimed all of Fuyuki will happen, which means that the Fourth Holy Grail War will happen soon. It took a bit of time for Saber to finally open up that she'd been summoned in the previous war before the Fifth, and there, his father was her master. The man who'd come to parent the orphan called Shirou will soon come to Fuyuki to compete in the accursed war of Heroic Spirits.

His dad is alive.

_Emiya Kiritsugu is alive._

A thousand thoughts ran through his head at that moment, all blending together into one single prolonged panic attack. His heart clenched tight, and his vision blurred, blending the world around him into one whirling mesh, but he'd slowly pulled through, letting [Avalon]'s presence calm him as he pushed all the manic thoughts back into his head. After several deep breaths, he gave one last sigh and focused once more.

How he and Hanami managed to travel a decade into the past is the first obvious question, but the answer is pretty clear to him. The grail had pulled them both out of that void and placed them a decade into the past. The question then, is why? Did the grail act on its own, to preserve its existence, or…did it hang onto one of their wishes and brought them back?

Does that mean he has to destroy that tainted Heart once more?

His father is alive again, but then, what? What should he do? What _can_ he do? Saber had said that his father was fixated on winning to War, before finding out about its tainted grail and ordering her to destroy it. Should he stop him? Tell him about the future?

But then what? To him, Shirou is a stranger, and he doesn't have any proof to tell him otherwise. There is probably some sort of magecraft to allow him to show his memories to the man, but he is a failure of a magus. Perhaps if Rin was here, he could ask for her help, but that's not exactly something he can do right now, is it?

Who is that person atop that white tower? [Avalon] is the ever distant utopia, the place that Saber will rest in upon her release from that forest. But, if Saber's still in that forest, waiting to pass on into the afterlife, who was that person?

He's traveled a decade into the past, and he has the chance to change the outcome of the Fourth Holy Grail War-

…But, what about Hanami?

He can try forcing her to stay, to keep her out of harm's way, but she'd find a way to somehow catch up to him. Either that, or trouble will come charging towards her, and if he leaves her behind, what's to say she isn't able to protect herself?

She is strong, that is without a doubt, but she is human, and she doesn't have [Avalon] to heal her injuries. Her natural regeneration is far faster than humanly possible, sure, but what if she was caught off guard? What if she was injured, and someone made use of that opening? What if her adversary is simply stronger than her?

_What if she dies, and he isn't there to help her?_

The thought sent him into another panic attack, but the panic immediately shattered when he felt Hanami shift slightly. He turned to her, worried that he'd woken her up, but she'd simply moved in her sleep, turning her body towards him. Her eyes are peacefully closed, and he can see the gentle rise and fall of her body.

Silently, he brushed a hand through her soft hair. He'd expected nothing of it, but when she moved closer, pushing herself further into his hand, he couldn't quite contain feeling of pleasant tingling in his chest.

He'd saved her. She's alive.

_Isn't that what matters most?_

He let out a silent chuckle, letting himself finally relax as he feels all those thoughts melt away. The girl he'd fought to protect is still here, and nothing else matters compared to the other intangible worries in his worry-ladled mind.

Finally, a couple hours past midnight, Shirou closes his eyes, and lets his consciousness fade.

* * *

It's been roughly a couple days since Shirou first awoke, and a day since both he and Hanami were released from the hospital after being deemed healthy. Currently, he's lounging inside a hotel room, ten floors above the lobby. It's…lavish, and something he doesn't quite feel comfortable staying in, especially when he saw just how much a night in this room costs. He was initially confused on how they were going to pay for it, until she sneakily pulled out a million Yen from her pockets.

He wasn't quite ready to receive the revelation that his friend was _filthy_ rich.

"Ngh…" Shirou sighs, shifting slightly atop the large king-sized bed he's sleeping on. It's not that he's ungrateful for this, far from it, but sleeping on a bed that's far too big is just…strange. He's mostly slept in a futon his entire life, so having so much free space to occupy feels fairly odd to the boy.

"Hey, Shirou." He turns his head to the left, looking at the girl laying by his side. She's staring at him, with her lips curved to a small pout. "Are you hungry? Wanna eat something?"

Shirou shakes his head. "No, you?" She shakes her head and sighs. "But I'm so…bored." Hanami says weakly, and he can only smile wryly at her. "Can't you go into that [Instant Dungeon] and hunt zombies though?" He then asks, idly remembering that large disfigured zombie he killed months ago.

"…Well, I _can_, but…" She trails off slightly, before she stops. Her eyes widen, and her lips begin to curve into a smile. "Actually, yeah, why not."

Hanami swiftly hops out of the bed and does a quick set of stretches. "Wanna join me?"

He nods at her, also wanting to scratch to itch of boredom gnawing at him. "Alright! Give me a quick moment…" Her Mystic Eyes light up, turning her green eyes to a shifting ocean blue, before turning back to its original green. "Got it!" At that, Shirou nods and stands up, summoning Okita's katana into his hands.

How he's able to do so still baffles him, but he filed the thought for later.

"[ID:Create]!" With her shout, the room around them fades, changing into a collage of fading pixels. For a moment, he spots the empty wide void between the fading world around them, but any further views are cut short when he suddenly finds himself standing on lifeless dirt, the clean hotel floor replaced.

No, it isn't just the floor, the entire area around him is different. The rooms that they were in are no longer there, gone, giving them a clear view of the plains around them. Lifeless dirt stretched far beyond what the normal eye can see, with only the barest of grass and trees occasionally littering the desolate wasteland.

Several miles north of them, a giant mountain sits, surrounded by the lifeless lands. Grass grows wonderfully atop it, trees and flora of all kinds decorated its surface, and he can see many animals, big and small, moving about the mountain. Surrounded by the lifeless dirt, the mountain is a literal oasis in the middle of it all.

But even that pales in comparison to the towering skyscraper of a sword just behind the mountain, stabbed into the earth, standing before it like a faithful guardian.

"Here we are!"

"Where…exactly is this?" Shirou can't help but ask the girl beside him. A gleeful smile is plastered across her face, but she forces it down to a small smirk and begins to talk, her green eyes lighting up to a bright blue. "[Hearth of Daedron] it's called. 'A land left barren after the evil dragon [Daedron] laid waste to its once lushful plains'." She stops for a moment, her eyes widening as she stares ahead at the lush mountain. "There's people in there."

"…There is?" She makes a slow nod at his question, before looking back to him. "Anyways, there's two things we can check out now. Which do you want to see first?"

He raises an eyebrow in confusion. After all, going into that mountain's going to-

"The giant sword it is then." She says suddenly. He turns to her, and she shrugs with a smile. "You've been staring at it ever since we came here. Might as well visit it."

A slow nod from Shirou later, they begin their casual trek across the barren earth, mostly spending the time talking about their previous experiences in the fifth war. Several topics came up, like Hanami battling (and nearly dying) to the corrupted Berserker and how his weapon is still with her somehow, or Shirou's bout against the slutty Medusa, and even Hanami complaining how 'Saber hasn't returned her sword yet', whatever that means.

But he couldn't quite get his mind off one specific one.

_"A [Reality Marble]. It's the most concrete explanation on where you're storing your weapons, though even that answer has some holes in it."_ Hanami had explained to him when he asked about where he's storing his Noble Phantasms. It made him remember that strange grassland, where the setting sun cast a warm orange glow upon the land and skies. Could that place be a [Reality Marble]?

It could be, but thinking about it as one feels…wrong.

_For there lays no swords upon the dirt._

The moment he thinks about a [Reality Marble], his mind instantly thinks of a barren hill, with swords upon swords littered across the desolate lands, sticking upright like some sort of grave, stretching far beyond what the normal human eye can see.

He knows what that place is. When he stabbed his katana straight through the corrupted Archer's heart, he gained the instinctual knowledge of what that barren land is.

[Unlimited Blade Works], counter guardian EMIYA, previously known as Shirou Emiya's Noble Phantasm, and the one magecraft allowed to the hero of justice. It's…well, it's perplexing to know that a version of him transcended into the Throne of Heroes and became a Holy Spirit, who was then summoned into the Fifth Holy Grail War.

But that world just doesn't _click_ with him.

And honestly? He's glad for it. He doesn't know what horrors Archer has seen to develop such a twisted world, and he doesn't want to know.

"Hey~? Anyone there?"

"…huh?" He sees Hanami at his right, casually waving her arm over his eyes with a curious eyebrow raised. '_What was I…?_' Before he can finish that thought, he turns to the front, and there, standing with its handle propped high into the cloudless skies, is the giant sword they saw the moment they came here.

Unconsciously, he takes a step forward, then another. He crosses one last inch forward, and extending his hand, he places his palm against the giant sword's bronze-colored blade.

And promptly got his brain blasted, hopefully only figuratively. He doesn't know actually, but the moment his hand touched it, a…well, it felt like a giant flaming truck slammed into him, before its grinning driver decided to force down some strong sake into his system. Everything just went…white, though, on some level, he understood the information that's flowing in, just that his brain was being put under too much pressure.

A distant voice sounds from somewhere, but the echoes can only barely reach his ears. The world twists around him, meshing all together into one strange mix of white and grey, before uncurling itself into a coherent image.

He stands in the same world, with the same barren dirt under his feet and the same giant sword looming before him,

But Hanami is nowhere to be seen.

He freaked out for a moment, ready to shout her name, but when no voice whatsoever came out from his throat, an inkling of suspicion crops up in his head. He pushes his hand towards the sword, and as if it isn't there, his hand fazes right through it, creating ripples across the bronze surface as his hand is placed through the sword.

Then the sword suddenly moves, pulled out from the barren dirt it was stabbed into, and revealing even more of the height the ground had hidden. The sword it hefted up, before stopping in the air, its edge pointed forwards, gleaming in the sunlight. It's also then that he notices the large hand holding the handle, and the large black mass opposite of it.

He looks up further, and with both horror and awe, he sees a legend.

Two beings look in opposition, one a titan, a human so large he can barely make out the features of his face, and the other a large black dragon, with black miasma floating around its obsidian scales, with flames escaping from its unhinged jaw. They remain unmoving, their eyes glaring at one another, both their attacks ready.

And the titan moves first, charging forward with a resounding boom, whilst swinging his giant sword down upon the flying beast. The dragon opens its jaw and lets loose the flames it'd been brewing inside, firing out against the falling blade as a powerful condensed beam of melting plasma. A sonic boom explodes out as the two attacks negated each other, blowing both the titan and the dragon back a distance.

The battle itself isn't all that interesting, with them simply repeating the same moves over and over, with one occasionally winning over the other, but it's only when he noticed the rapidly rising and setting sun that he realized what's truly going on.

Both the dragon and the titan are primordial beings, existences that live beyond the simple concept of time. Slowly but surely, things begin to change. The dragon became smarter, flying and moving around the titan's sword instead of simply deflecting it back. The titan became more skilled, his technique over the gigantic blade becoming more and more complex.

Then, one day, the dragon manages to sneak around the titan's swing, and with a concentrated blast of flames in its mouth, it lets loose a powerful beam at the titan's hands, burning right through his palms. In pain, the titan drops his sword, letting it stab into the lifeless dirt underneath. Without anything the titan can defend himself with, the dragon fires one last beam of fire at the titan's chest, blasting a hole right through his heart.

But in its glee, the dragon fails to realize that the titan hadn't yet fallen, still standing upright, with a giant fist cocked behind his shoulder. It's only when the sound of screeching winds reached it that it looks up, only to find its head bashed in by a powerful fist, blasting him straight through and into the earth. The titan, not wanting the dragon to ever escape, falls onto the barren dirt, with his chest acting as a roof to cover the hole the dragon created in its fall.

And so, both beings die. Time passes by, and things begin to change once more. The titan's remains degraded and turned into the mountain, where life of many different kinds can flourish. The dragon's blood seeps into the earth and forms countless spreading caves under the mountain, filled with rare ores and crystals.

And the blade remains there, standing over the reborn corpse of its wielder.

"SHIROU!" The next thing he knows, he's keeling over, his forehead pressed onto the giant sword's blade, and Hanami's kneeling by his side, tears forming in her eyes. He wanted to ask her what's wrong, but he noticed his eyes blurring, and his nose getting cold, and it's to his horror that he finds blood smeared across the finger he tapped onto his face.

"What…what happened…?" He rasps out, but Hanami says nothing, instead crying into his shoulder, muttering about how his 'HP nearly went to zero', but those words sounded distant compared to the gnawing fear in his heart.

He almost died then and there.

_He almost left her behind._

"I…I don't know…you just, started…bleeding out of your eye and nose and stuff, and…and you started swaying, and y-you weren't responding to me a-and, and…" He hugged her then and there. He didn't care that his head hurt like hell, or that he'd just witnessed two gods battling, the girl he'd saved, his friend is crying because of him, and he'd damn himself to hell if he left her like this.

Slowly, with his comforting hand on her back, she begins to calm down, and eventually her cries stop, though her eyes still remain glued to him, worried that he'd keel over again and truly die this time.

Then,

"We're going back." She says, her voice even with no space for arguments. He wants to argue, saying that they've just only stepped in here, but no words came out from his mouth, and he simply closes his mouth and nods. The girl's hand reaches forward and tugs on his sleeve, and the world fractures, his senses swirl, and he finds himself back in the hotel room, standing just before the large bed.

"…Hey, did you see that?" Hanami raises an eyebrow at the sudden question, before she shakes her head. "See what?"

He goes silent for a moment. "…Nothing."

_"So~…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"_

_"Please keep your voice down."_

"…"

"Shirou? What's wrong?" He shakes his head, before silently walking over to the bed and plonking his head onto one of the comfy pillows. Hanami seems to have caught on, and smiles, before hopping onto the bed and grabbing a pillow of her own. Slowly, the pleasant silence lulls them both to a comforting sleep.

* * *

Well, for Shirou, not quite.

"…Huh." Instead of an empty sleep, he finds himself sitting upon a patch of dirt, surrounded by a field of tall grass, with the setting sun casting a warm cloak over the world. He stands up on his two feet, and he finds the world as he remembers; an endless field of tall grass, accompanied by the gentle blow of an afternoon breeze and the light of the setting sun.

The inhabitants however, are…different.

"Mo~, what's with that lackluster reaction, master!?" A girl with short, pinkish-white hair stands before him, her lips curved to a pout.

"I believe he's simply desensitized." The man to his right comments, idly brushing the red locks of his hair. Okita frowns and glares at the man, though she looks like an annoyed hamster more than anything else.

"Ngh! You two are so boring…" Sasaki makes no comment on that, and nor does Shirou. But while Sasaki remains rooted in place, Shirou moves, walking up to the annoyed man-killer and patting her head. He isn't quite sure why he did that, but the girl reminded him a tad too much of Hanami to not dote on the girl.

"Ehehe~, master~" She sings, happily basking in the warmth of his hand.

"You're spoiling her." Sasaki comments bluntly, and Shirou nods. "I am." Sasaki goes silent for a moment, before he nods in satisfaction, seemingly having reached a revelation.

"But master, you truly are one of a kind, aren't you?" Sasaki says, his voice tinged with annoyed awe and admiration. Shirou can only smile wryly to that, before turning his head towards the new inhabitant to this world of his.

There, standing just across from Sasaki, is a man, his hair a shining platinum white, and his eyes a sparkling turquoise. Only a single, long dress-like cloak covered his sculpted body, and his image reminds him of those ancient greek gods he'd been forced to read about back when he still had an education.

"I must say the same. I did not expect a normal human to be capable of summoning me, even in this botched state." The man says, his lips tugged upwards to a small smile.

"Thank you, Yorrmir." He says, though most of his attention is still being held by the Saber slowly inching towards him, fully intent to take in more of that warmth the girl's become attached to.

But the thanks he gave was genuine, because the praise the man gave was truly heavy.

_For he is Yorrmir, the wandering titan, wielder of Yuiel, and slayer of the evil dragon Daedron._

"Anyways, we've come here at your request, master. What are your orders?" Sasaki begins, and the other two servants snap to attention, Yorrmir waiting whilst the redhaired boy remains silent. Okita looks up to her master as well, seeing a bright fire burning in those golden eyes of his. It enraptured her, awed her, reminding her of the many bright warriors she fought with and against in her time alive.

"We're back in the past, back to when the Fourth Holy Grail War will happen." He begins, and though they know of this, having gained the knowledge from Shirou's memory, the blunt words still made them tense, though it only made Yorrmir smirk. "Sooner or later, we'll be forced to battle, and I won't let myself be taken down."

"So, please," Shirou kneels and bows, touching his forehead onto the ground. "Please train me."

"…But, can't you fight with our experiences?" Okita can't help but ask.

"…You wish to gain strength, your _own_ strength, to add to ours, am I right?" At the boy's nod, Yorrmir goes silent, turning his head towards the silent ninja. A wordless conversation occurs between the two men, before Sasaki nods, and so does Yorrmir. The dragon slayer turns to the swordswoman next, and she swiftly nods, a wide smile etched on her face.

A large, bronze broadsword stabs into the earth before Shirou, missing a couple inches from hitting his head. He looks up, and standing between him and his three servants is [Yuiel], the dragon-slaying sword, sized down to his size.

"Your speed is impressive, even more with the [Coat of Oaths], but your strength is sorely lacking, and the power of your swings are lacking. Your strikes have only relied on your speed, but there will come a time when even your speed will be outclassed by sheer defense and tenacity. Pick up my sword, and let us begin, Emiya Shirou!"

The man's voice bellows throughout the grasslands, and it isn't long before Shirou stands, pulling the broadsword out of the dirt and hefting the large bronze sword with some difficulty, due to him being unused to the large weight the sword carried, much unlike his two other lighter swords.

Yorrmir walks forward, another [Yuiel] in his hands, held and poised to strike, while Okita and Sasaki remain in the back.

"Now, come at me!"

And so he does.


	11. Hearth of Fire (10)

**Phew...alright, I'm back again! Still getting better after my little trip, but I'm mostly back to shape now!**

**So! I don't have any questions to answer, so I'll just explain what'll happen for the next two or so chapters.**

**First! This is an 'interlude' of sorts, a training moment between the storm you can say. It's mostly to show how Shirou develops and gets stronger, but Hanami'll also be doing her own thing here and there. It's also to flesh out the relationship the redhead has with the currently only inhabitant of [Avalon].**

**Next! From this arc and onwards, Hanami will start encountering 'periodic allies', as in people she'd travel and fight with for a while before they separate to do their own things. Shirou's obviously a permanent ally, though I guess it's more like Hanami is Shirou's permanent ally, since he's the one who's bound to be getting into lots of strange situations.**

**And finally! For those idly wondering why Hanami can fight against enemies with so much higher levels, it's mainly because of two things: Her being the [Gamer] and her equipment's buffs. You see, when someone theoretically 'levels up', all their stats don't go up at once like Hanami's does, and while Hanami's growth is Exponential, other's (people who haven't been affected by Hanami at least) have Logarithmic growth (or, in simple terms, her level ups grant increasing bonuses, while others' have decreasing ones). Then, add that in with the buffs from her gear, and she gets pretty damn strong, even if not as strong as other powerful beings (I.E. some golden dude/dudette).**

**Anyways, that's it from me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. This one's a teeny bit shorter than usual, so sorry about that! I'll make sure to make it longer next time!**

* * *

_"When I was little, I wanted to be a hero of justice."_

_"Wanted? Did you give up?"_

_"Un. It's unfortunate, but…" _

_He stands there, screaming, wailing for this hellish dream to end, as he watches the sky tear open, and the corrupted river of heaven flow down upon the earth, ravaging the world beneath in a twisted recreation of Noah's Arc. The city burned around him, and he's there, alone, his hoarse voice reaching no one._

_"Being a hero is a limited offer. When you grow up, it gets hard to call yourself one."_

* * *

His eyes snap open.

He remains there, stuck, his mind frozen by the horrid scene he'd seen in his dreams. Then his body wakes, and his arms whip to the left, taking hold of the Mystic Code he'd relied on for years and standing. Cold sweat pools in his arms as he maintains his aim at the wall, before he pulls his gun down to his side.

He looks around at the room he's in, taking in the peach, unfeeling wall, the still running TV, the small ray of afternoon sunlight peeking through the closed window blinds, and the small suitcase he'd brought in to this hotel.

_Right…The hotel…_

He takes a deep breath, then another, then he places down the [Thompson Contender] on the bedside cabinet.

He remembered now. He'd flown to Fuyuki to scout the area, jotting down vantage points and possible location of the other masters. He'd rented this hotel room for…two days? Three? He couldn't quite remember, but that doesn't matter.

_What was that?_

Where was he in that dream? Who was that kid next to him? What was that fire? Why was there a hole in the sky? What was that black mud? Where is Iri? Maiya? Saber? Did he lose? Did he win? Why was he there?

_What was that endless, choking feeling of anguish and regret?_

Kiritsugu pushes those thoughts away. There are more pressing matters at hand, and he can't spend the night distracted.

He takes his favored Mystic code and hides it under his black coat. Heart and mind set in tired determination, he exits the room.

* * *

_"You're definitely getting better."_

"Really?" Shirou barely manages to keep the sass in his mouth from dripping out, but the effort seems to be naught as Yorrmir laughs, probably with an annoying grin to boot. _"At least you're not being flipped into the lava now?" _He adds, and he can't quite keep a tired sigh from leaking out. That brought on more annoying laughter from the titan.

Because it would've been fine if Yorrmir asked him to just battle some dragon-corrupted monsters. Hell, he would've been fine if he asked him to fight him bare-handed.

But no~, the titan asked him to _wrestle_ them down and snap their neck.

_Wrestle_ them!

_Wrestle dragons!_

Well, he couldn't argue with the results though. He started from being thrown around like a ragdoll by the dragon-like monsters (that were twice his size!), to being able to fight them to a standstill without using [Reinforcement], granted, it took nearly 2 days with only 4 hours of sleep, but he'd say it was worth it.

The rate of improvement is…strange, but Yorrmir only laughed when he asked about it, saying something about how 'his blood is being passed on'.

(Being punished by Hanami with those [Prana Bullets] was not fun though)

That all aside, he's currently inside one of the many branching caves inside the large mountain where Daedron died, and it is _not_ a fun place. Unlike the zombie-filled world Hanami had taken them into once, this one is hellish. The heart of the dead dragon had crystalized into a core deep inside the mountain, and its energy is corrupting the elements around it, turning the rocks and ores into monsters.

And despite all that, there are still people living and building in this mountain. It's…inspiring, really.

Now, they are here for two separate reasons. Hanami, after conversing with the locals, decided to reach for the core and mine it to use for her weapons. The dragons are quite tough to take down however, so she's secluded herself…somewhere to create a weapon to help her battle. He did offer to help, but she's also looking to improve herself.

Of course, him being him, he was worried she'd get hurt training alone, but she was stubborn, and it took all of his will and energy to finally convince her to create a new weapon to help her fight.

As for him, he's here to improve his natural capabilities. He has their knowledge, yes, but while Okita and Sasaki's fighting style and Noble Phantasm require speed and finesse, Yorrmir's requires strength. He has [Reinforcement] to boost his strength, but his prana is finite, and he can't rely on it the entire time he spends wielding [Uriel].

But while he spends training his bodily strength in his wake, he doesn't allow himself to rest even in his sleep, instead spending the time sparring with Okita and Sasaki using their respective Noble Phantasms.

4 days soon pass, with both Hanami and Shirou separated and doing their own thing, and the word 'sleep' being burnt out of their minds.

_"I suggest you rest, master."_

"Hua? Sorry, did you say something, Yorrmir?"

_"I'm Sasaki, master."_ Shirou blanks out at that, before laughing awkwardly. "Uh…sorry."

_"That aside, I truly suggest you rest, master."_ He begins to open his mouth, a retort ready to be said, but he suddenly bangs his head against the rocky wall and falls flat on his back. His mind is spinning, but he's pretty sure he heard a small sigh before Sasaki's voice sounds in his mind again. _"Please rest, master. You can't even walk or stand straight."_

"The city's still so far away…" He slurs out, his eyes drooping close despite all his effort in trying to stay awake. Sasaki speaks again, saying something about 'protecting him', but his sleep-deprived mind didn't quite catch that, and he finds the rest of his body finally shut down, as his fatigue lulls him to sleep.

* * *

"You've returned."

And promptly finds himself laying down on a white floor, with his head resting on something warm and soft and-

…wait.

"…I'm on your lap, aren't I?" The woman with white hair giggles, a small smile on her face. "Do you enjoy it?" He says nothing to that, instead raising his hand and giving her a pat on her head. "…How much willpower do you have?" She asks with a pout, voice tinged with amused frustration.

"Just enough." He says back, before smiling. "I hope you haven't been lonely."

She giggles. "With you here, that seems quite impossible."

He barely manages to keep himself from breaking into a grin, keeping the relief and happiness stowing gently inside his heart. The first time he truly saw her, she'd smiled at him, but that smile was empty, tired, more of a courtesy than an actual smile. It…hurt, because it reminded him of the smile Kiritsugu used to wear when he'd first taken him in.

And to see her now, though still tired, but much livelier, pleases him immensely.

"Anyway, you haven't answered my question."

"Oh?"

"Why are you female?" The white-haired woman simply smiles, before tracing a gentle finger down his cheek. "Oh? Why do you ask? Are you unsatisfied? Or are you perhaps…"

"No, I'm just curious." He quickly says before she can continue, and she laughs softly.

He really is just curious though. After all, the woman is the all fabled Merlin, the Magus of Flowers, and trusted court mage of King Arthur.

Though, that description isn't all that correct, for she is not _just _Merlin, but all Merlins who has existed, and will come to exist.

Simply put, Merlin never truly dies, instead having been trapped in [Avalon]. She's the culmination of the existence known as [Merlin], created due to the fact that she cannot and will never be able to ascend into the [Throne of Heroes]. Normally, no being, living or dead should be able to see her,

_Normally_. But Shirou is an exception.

There was more to it, but he couldn't quite remember (mostly because all he can remember after that initial explanation was being…_played around with_).

(His mind's blocked out the memory, but he still feels a deep chill when he tries to remember)

"It's a matter of preference mostly." She says with a shrug. Hearing no further comments, he considered the conversation over and went silent, simply letting his mind rest from the near-constant training he'd forced himself into.

Also, it took him a while to realize that he'd unconsciously patted the Magus, and pulled his hand away in slight embarrassment.

"Did you get tired of me, Shirou?" She grins at him.

"N-No. I…sorry, I wasn't planning to do that?"

She grins just a bit wider. "Oh? Does that mean comforting someone has become a habit? An…_after-thought_?"

"…does it bother you?"

"No, no it does not." She smiles, as she runs a gentle hand through his auburn hair. "To comfort a hurt soul is never wrong. After all, that is your own way of being a hero, is it not? Though your heart and mind know that your dream is nigh impossible, you still attempt to reach for it, do you not?" Her smile grows melancholic, tinged with wistful remembrance. "It's perhaps why [Avalon] has deemed you worthy to enter."

Shirou doesn't say anything to that. He doesn't need to respond anyway.

So they remain like that, basking in the tranquil silence. The breeze blows gently around them, carrying with them fallen petals of the flowers below and carrying them up into the cloudless skies above.

But, soon, Shirou begins to feel his consciousness slip away, pulled back up into the real world above. He gives the magus one last smile, before his eyes droop close, and his body fades away in warm sprites of gold.

"Do come back soon, Shirou." And with that, Merlin lays down and closes her eyes.

* * *

**[You have rested in a bed. HP, MP, and stamina fully recovered!]**

Ah, god…damn, my back feels sore as hell. The hell did I do-

Oh, right! 3 days of constant forging and crafting, with no sleep! God, what an amazing idea that was!

No, but seriously, that was awesome. Yeah, I feel like I've just woken up from a coma, but remembering the many hours I spent on forging and perfecting the items I wanted makes me happy. Well, that, and seeing my [Blacksmithing] and [Alteration] level up like crazy was quite fun.

Anyways! It's time to view the spoils of my hard work!

Pushing myself up from the small comfortable bed, I sit by the bedside and pull out a water bottle from my inventory and proceeded to chug all the liquid inside. My throat refreshed, I put away the empty bottle and bring up the descriptions of all the new items I spent my time forging, moving each panel into a neat line for me to read.

Now, time for an item showcase!

**[Torn Rose of Mortal Exorcism]**

**Rank B-**

**A strange, twin-sided broadsword; one a deep yellow, and the other a crimson red. Crafted and altered from the broken remains of the spears of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, it holds both of his spears' capabilities. One side severs all magical ties it touches, and the other inflicts wounds that can never be healed. Due to the heavy modifications done to both broken weapons however, the true history of the weapons is lost.**

**-Requires 60 Strength and 80 Dexterity to wield-**

**+60 Strength and Dexterity when wielded**

**+30 Intelligence when wielded**

**+15 Wisdom when wielded**

**+10 Luck when wielded**

**The red side of the blade severs all magical energy Rank C+ or below**

**Cuts dealt by the yellow side applies a curse on the injury, disabling any magical or natural regeneration, lest the curse is removed by a spell Rank B- or above**

A deceptively simple-looking weapon. While it's basically a sword with both Diarmuid's spears forged into it, it makes for some interesting problems I'll have to face when using it in battle. Namely, the need to switch which side of the blade I'll use depending on the situation. Well, even discounting the special effects it gives, the stat boost the broadsword grants me when I'm using it is already quite enough!

Next!

**[Desdomona: Shattered Light]**

**Rank C++**

**A large longbow, forged from the scales of dragons and reborn in the flames of its accursed blood. Its dark ebony surface seems to gleam in the dark, and the shadows coil around it. A strange pulse can be felt from the center of the bow, yet it seems to fade away the longer it is held.**

**-Requires 40 Strength and 75 Intelligence to wield-**

**+55 Strength and Intelligence when wielded**

**+35 Wisdom and Dexterity when wielded**

**+15 Luck when wielded**

**?**

**-The longer one wields it, the more the bow seems to seep into one's soul-**

**-Can be [Soul Bound]-**

Surprisingly, this one didn't use any of the unique materials in my inventory, instead only using the scales of the dragons I managed to kill and their blood. That unknown line of text down there worries me a bit, but what can I do?

Anyways, I made this to practice and improve my [Archery] skill. I _do_ have range attacks in the form of my magic attacks, but what if my MP runs out? What if, maybe, I'm fighting someone who's capable of negating my magic?

(I don't need to imagine it actually. One of the dragons I fought was impervious to magic attacks. I couldn't do anything to it, and it took Shirou splitting its head open to kill it)

Alright, enough of that. Next one!

**[Unglaus: Gunfire]**

**Rank C**

**A ring crafted and forged by Tsunaka Hanami, from the bones of slain dragons, with a stone of draconic blood crystallized by its creator's prana sitting atop it. The stone glows a gentle, sky blue hue, the corruption of the blood purified by the prana used to crystallize it.**

**It is a Mystic Code, a specialized item used by most magi for many different purposes. This one was made and created with [Gunfire] as its concept, allowing its wearer to fire hails of prana bullets at the intended target.**

**-Requires 40 Intelligence and Wisdom to use-**

**+40 Intelligence and Wisdom when used**

**+20 Luck when used**

**Allows it's wearer to fire bullets made of prana**

**Costs 40 MP every bullet fired**

**The bullets fired can be changed and resized, but increases the MP cost**

**-Can be [Soul Bound]-**

This one's more of an experiment than anything really. Aside from it being my test to increase my new [Mystic Code Crafting] skill, it's mostly to prove something I've had brewing in the back of my mind for a while now.

So, I have a [Skill], yeah? They can level up and increase in strength and capabilities, no?

Then what if I have a piece of equipment that does the same thing as my skill? Will it reduce the cost of my skill? Would it make the casting process faster? Would it do nothing at all?

What if I channeled my skill through the gear before firing? Would both powers combine? Would my skill overpower the equipment, or the other way around? Would both counter one another and cause it to fail?

After doing some tests, the answer's a bit…ambiguous. I created the bullets slightly faster, but I didn't feel any particular increase in the bullets' strength. The MP cost's slightly lower, but other than that, nothing.

A bit unsatisfying, but moving on!

**[Alsama']**

**Rank B**

**"Alpha and Omega. Beginning and End. Land and the Sky. Part the clouds, and I shall come."**

**-Requires 100 Intelligence and 80 Wisdom to wield-**

**+75 Intelligence and Wisdom when wielded**

**+40 Agility when wielded**

**+25 Luck when wielded**

**Any magical spells cast with this staff is increased by a [Rank]**

**Casts a passive dome of light around the wielder. Barrier strength depends on the wielder's Intelligence**

**Any fire-based and wind-based magical spells cast with this staff is strengthened by +100%**

**-Strange. It still seems incomplete. Perhaps it can still be upgraded further?-**

**-Can be [Soul Bound]-**

And this! This one right here's the magnum opus of my entire forging session. A literal day went into the creation of this staff, and the results are clear, baby!

It doesn't look super impressive from a glance. Its design is quite average, with a body of [Thorium] covered with a thin layer of reinforced obsidian, giving it a nice clean black polish, and a diamond-shaped maroon red gem sitting atop it. Look a bit further though, and you'll see that the inner part of the staff is made from the same material as the giant sword standing outside the mountain, and the crystal is a frozen and condensed combination of buckets upon buckets of dragon blood.

Now, I did mention my worry of enemies with magical resistance, but I couldn't quite hold back the curious daydream of pushing my magic even further beyond. And, hoo boy~, combining all the stat buffs from [Unglaus] and this, and even my normal [Prana Bullet] fires like a ballistic sniper.

And for those wondering why there are only 4 items on this list: No, I did not just craft four items in my 3 long days of sweat and heat. There's just an uncountable pile of weak and broken prototypes hanging out in the [Junk] section of my inventory, and I don't think anyone wants to see that, right?

Anyways, enough item narrating, a new day (night?) has come, and it's time to venture out!

After clothing myself with some comfortable wears, I make my exit out of the quaint little cave house the dragoons managed to provide me.

And out I come into a large opening within the mountain's center, carved and mined out the generations of dragoons that came before. It is a testament to the spirit of survival, the strength to carve out a life even in the harshest of places.

Most of the buildings are cuboids, either carved out from or built from the stone, but they are all decorated by countless different trinkets, displaying the culture they hold and giving the cavern a comfy feeling of life. Strange, palm-like trees are dotted around the large city, and pear-like fruits can be seen dangling from them.

Dragoons, humanoid people with dragon features, roam the many streets, chatting about, doing their jobs, and just having a good time. Despite the constant threat of corrupted dragons rushing into their city from the four main gates, the hustle and bustle remain, and the air is cheerful, hopeful.

I can feel my lips tugging into a smile, and I don't do anything to remove that. Seeing these new races from a TV screen is one thing, but having talked with them, laughed with them, ate with them, it just…gives them more life, you know?

"Ah! Good morning, honored priestess!"

Blinking back to reality, I spot a girl rushing towards me, her dragon wings flapping as she soars through the air. With a flap to slow her down and a gentle descent, she lands right before me, a bright smile on her face.

"Mm. Good morning, Amarilla." Her smile brightens impossibly, and her dragon tail swishes around.

It looks god damn _adorable_!

…Anyways! This dragoon girl is Amarilla, a priestess-in-training and my guide. She looks almost like a cuter Artoria, if her blonde hair isn't tied into a bun and her eyes are deep blue instead of green.

And she has dragon features as well!

Basically, when Shirou and I first entered this city, we were greeted rather…not violently, per se, but…warily? The dragoons seem to understand that we mean no harm, but we're an anomaly in their world filled with dragons, so their caution of understandable.

Then, one of the bigger and more powerful dragons busted right through the northern gate and I went to fight it with Shirou, both of us showing our capability to use magic.

And from that point on, we were regarded as sacred people, and I'm now called a [Priestess], while Shirou's a [Guardian].

Oh, and I got this as well.

**[Quest: Reach the Core]**

**[Pramantha], the world where a titan and an evil dragon once fought to their demise. A mountain is left behind, and life sprouted from its fiery depths. But the curse of the evil dragon still remains, pulsing inside the core of the mountain deep within. Dragons corrupted by its crystallized blood roam the many caverns, and the dragoon live day by day with the threat of dragons looming just out of their city.**

**Now, what will you do, [Gamer]?**

**Choice Alpha: Aid the dragoons and destroy the corrupted core**

**Reward Alpha: Dragoons become your ally, Gain unique skill [Blessed by Dragons], Gain [Mal'Sara]**

**Choice Beta: Destroy all dragons; both dragoons and the corrupted dragons**

**Reward Beta: The emptied city becomes a customizable [Hub], Gain unique skill [Dragon Slayer], Gain 2.500.000 Exp**

**Choice Gamma: Impose your rule over the dragoons**

**Reward Gamma: Dragoons become your ally, gain unique skill [Ruler of Dragons], Gain 2.500.000 Exp**

**Extra Mission Alpha: Purify the corrupted core**

**Extra Reward Alpha: ?**

**Extra Mission Beta: Slay the 3 Great Dragons within the mountain**

**Extra Reward Beta: ?**

Yeah. It's one odd quest, ain't it?

There are 3 ways I can complete it, each with their own rewards, there are two extra missions for me to complete, and there isn't even a [Failure]!

Though the one I'll obviously be striving for is the [Choice Alpha], since it's essentially the 'Good' ending, it coincides with the two extra missions, and I don't think Shirou would enjoy doing the Beta and Gamma ones. And I don't think I can lay any attacks on the dragoons, especially if someone like Amarilla is living among them.

But I can't help but imagine a universe where I chose the other two choices, and the story that led me to do so. Hey! Maybe I'll even get to visit those universes when I get my hands on good ol' [Kaleidoscope]!

Anyways, after some quick pleasantries, we both take off into the skies, her with her wings and me using my [Prana Jet Propulsions] to maintain air as we make our way towards the city's church. We meet other dragoons along the way and cheerful chatter fills the underground, though I can't help but remain silent when they begin their praises on my 'divine prowess' and 'mastery over the arcane arts'.

Because, seriously, all I did was shoot out a large beam of holy prana to kill that corrupted dragon. Nothing too impressive. Besides! Their personal brand of magecraft is way more interesting!

Well, it's a matter of perspective, I suppose.

After a nice quick flight over most of the western side of the city, we land and enter a rather large cuboidal building, its outer walls decorated with many strange objects, all dangled on a thick line of coiled string. This, right here, is what the dragoons call the [Church], their secluded location to train new priestesses to combat the corrupted dragons deeper into the mountain.

And,

"""Good morning, honored priestess!"""

This is partially why I don't come here often despite their requests. The, uh…'adoration' is quite stifling, especially knowing that I didn't put in as much effort as them to get as strong as I currently am. Not to dismiss their or my efforts of course! But, I kinda just…don't feel that their feelings are worthy for me.

That, and some of their stares are scaring me.

"…Good morning." All the priestess, which are adorable young girls like Amarilla, immediately rush up to me, giddy smiles on their faces. Thankfully, an older female dragoon comes up to me and disperses the group, sending them back to their training with a stern glare. A chorus of reluctant sighs sounds, and I can't help but smile wryly as I watch them pout and continue what they were previously doing.

I give a quick sigh of relief, as I send a grateful glance at the woman before me.

This is Calla, the current head priestess of the church and one of the [Honored Priestesses] in this city. With her alluring body and luscious purple hair, she'd make one hell of a model, and probably break the hearts of many men.

"It's good to have you back, Hanami." The woman says with a gentle smile.

"Mm. Sorry for my disappearance. Had some stuff to do." Calla raises an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Oh, you know, spending 3 sleepless nights hammering away at a sweltering forge. Nothing _too_ strange." I say, before adding, "Oh, and watching my money burn in the fire."

She giggles. "Well, I say no amount of money is useless in the face of progress. Don't you agree?" I sigh and nod in agreement. Because, well, she is right about that, but watching pretty much 30 million Yen flush out of my bank account is quite painful to see. The fact that most of that money was used for experimentation doesn't help ease my pain either!

Curse you failed trash that only sells for 100 ¥!

"So, what brings you here today?" She finally asks, and at that, my lips curve to a grin. "Wanna watch me test out my new gear?"

She goes silent for a moment, turning back to see the other priestesses-in-training doing their own things, before she smiles and walks over to a large wooden staff hanged on the wall. Pulling the staff down, she makes her way to the northern wall of the church, and with a wave of her wooden staff, the door creaks open, letting the heavy air from within flow in.

"Carna! Lead them while I'm gone!"

"Yes, honored priestess!" With that said, Amarilla and I join up with the older priestess, and with both my new ring and staff equipped and held, we venture into the dark caverns.

The door closes behind us, and darkness settles, though not for long as Calla creates a small orb of light to guide the way. Slowly, we descend deeper into the mountain, passing through the jagged caverns. The surrounding darkness lessens as crystals begin to appear around us; a sign that we've entered the deeper areas of the mountain.

Lesser dragons begin to appear, most of which we left to Amarilla to take care of as a substitute to her priestess training while I spent my time watching her and occasionally going around and harvesting some of the crystals for future projects and stuff.

Soon, the darkness disappears completely, instead lit by a warm orange glow from the surrounding magma. With the light orb's purpose now obsolete, Calla dispels it and casts a translucent barrier around us to ward off the searing heat.

We've now entered the [Deep Caverns], an area where the tougher and more powerful dragons live, and also where I believe Shirou's been training these several days. The stuff here's the real deal, ya know?

Now, let's hunt some dragons, shall we?

* * *

Sometimes, Shirou can't help but wonder what his life would be like if Hanami hadn't visited him that night. What would have happened if the exuberant girl hadn't barged her way into his life?

Would he have been forced to fight in a war with no experience? Would he stumble around like a bumbling fool? Would he have continued his training to [Trace] and object?

_Would he still be following that flawed, beautiful dream?_

Honestly, he'd like to see that version of himself someday. If Archer is anything to go by, alternate universes are very much real, and any possibilities he might have is an actual living universe out there.

Now, would he or that Shirou be stronger?

_But I bet he won't have these abs~_

Shirou gives himself a quick smack on the head. Yorrmir's love of flexing is starting to get into him, and he can't do anything but cringe and take it all in with a sigh. Okita's chesire laugh and Sasaki's silent smugness over it all isn't helping him feel better either.

Well, at least these muscles aren't for show.

His eyes snap to the right, spotting a large snake-like dragon slithering toward him with great speed. It bares its fangs, sharp ebony black. The toughness of its scales as hard as diamond.

And he sends a swift knuckle into its approaching head, cracking the thing and sending it plowing into the rock below, blackened blood seeping out of its now-deceased body. '_Still…_' He frowns, deactivating the reinforcement he applied on his arms. Even with all his strength training, he still needed a major boost to smash that, huh?

_"Do not get too impatient, young one. The strength heroes of old was not built in a single week."_

Of course he knows that, but he can almost feel the Fourth Holy Grail War approaching. The feeling sends shivers down his spine, a nauseating pull on the back of his mind. He won against that strange altered Medusa because he'd been faster than her, moved to kill before she could fully petrify him, and even then, he was left immobile for several minutes after that.

What if another servant was faster? Tougher? Smarter?

_"But, even then, to have built up so much in so little time…You truly are special."_

No normal human being would be able to generate such strength in such a short amount of time. Yorrmir theorized it is because of his own origins as a titan affecting him and Avalon's passive effect of constantly healing him, allowing his bones and muscles to quickly heal and strengthen after breaking apart. The whole technicality of it is lost on him though.

Nevertheless, the light yet durable muscle mass Shirou has formed through his training is nothing to scoff at. Steel swords only create a small scratch on his skin, the heat from the surrounding lava feels like a warm breeze, and he can wrestle monster dragons roughly thrice his size.

_"Now, shall we test your newfound strength?"_

Shirou nods and takes a slow step forward. A wave of sickly fear thrums in his mind as he sees a gigantic dragon sleeping at the center of the large opening he stepped into, the area surrounded by volatile magma and white crystals. Its scales are dark, a shiny obsidian black, and it seems to gleam in the lukewarm light.

_Its corruption could contest the darkness of the corrupted mud of the grail._

But he pushes the feeling away and brings [Uriel] into his hands, feeling the comfortable grip on the large bronze sword. Just like Yorrmir said, the encumbering mass he felt when he first held the sword is now gone, replaced by a small weight on the back of his palm.

He takes a step forward, then another, before he swiftly applies reinforcement on his entire body and charges forward. The dragon's eyes open, its color a deep dim yellow, just in time for it to see a red-haired human charge past it, before a sharp burst of pain fully knocks it out of its stupor. In long forgotten shock, it turns to see its right-wing sliced off completely, removing its ability to fly.

Angered, it roars, the shockwaves it sent cracking and crumbling the rocky walls around it, but the Shirou's eyes remain calm, focused. He lands behind it and slides to a quick stop, before leaping forward once again. He delivers another cut to its remaining wind, and though it doesn't fully sever it from the dragon, it can flap no longer.

The dragon quickly reacts, whipping its tail at the human. The tail digs deep into the rocks, but Shirou'd already jumped above, his sword now aimed in a downward thrust.

But the dragon's scales suddenly shudders, before they all burst away from the dragon and flies upwards, their sharp end pointed at him. Shirou quickly shifts his sword back to defend, but he can only block so much before his arm is knocked away, and the scales begin to cut into his skin.

He soon lands, hundreds of small cuts spread across his body, his shirt now turned into useless rags. Shirou narrows his eyes, knowing that he can't just rush at it now, not with the scales that flew off now orbiting around the dragon, forming a spherical swarm of black scales. The dragon's eyes lock with his, and he can see the burning anger hidden within.

It doesn't faze him, and the dragon's anger soon turns to surprise when a wave of golden light begins to surround him, beginning to heal his cuts, and slowly stripping away the corruption it gave him. The surprise returns to anger, and the orbiting scales all burst forward, fully intent on stabbing into the shirtless boy.

But Shirou smiles, knowing that those scales won't reach him.

_For its glory shines through all eternity._

"[Avalon]!" The shape of the golden scabbard appears for a moment, before it morphs into a large barrier, defending him against the rush of sharp scales. However, and much to the dragon's growing horror, the control over each scale is weakening, getting sloppier, and it soon realizes that the golden barrier is purifying the corruption on the scales, loosening their ties to it.

It quickly pulls all the scales back, but by the time it did the damage can be seen. The density of scales orbiting around it has lessened, and some of them can barely move correctly, their black skin partially turned grey. It growls, before opening its mouth and gathering the energy given by its corrupted blood into a single point.

And let it fire!

Shirou's instinct booms, seeing the large black beam approaching him. '_Can't let that hit me!_' He jumps away, and the beam soars past, crashing and melting through the rocky walls, leaving behind a long hole of black melted stone. The power of that beam was incredible, and he can almost feel the corruption on it despite not being hit.

But, right now, he can see an opening, and he's fully intent on taking it.

His large sword disappears, replaced by a thin katana. He takes a step back, bends his knees, and leaps forward at incredible speeds. He reaches the sound barrier, then shatters it as he takes another leap from the air. He slips past the moving scales, and now within its guard, he rears back his arm. "**[Mumyou-**"

The dragon quickly opens its mouth to maul him, but just as fast, the katana is replaced by [Uriel], and with the combined power of his strength and accumulated speed, he swings the large bronze sword right onto the dragon's head.

"**-Ryusei]!**" A resounding crack sounds as his sword digs into its head, carving right through the outer scales and digging into its skull.

But it isn't dead just yet, and it aims its opened mouth at the redhead. It's then to his horror to see a sphere of dark energy spiraling within its jaws, and he can only twirl his body so much to let the beam it fired hit the left side of his body, burning it and sending him crashing into the wall. Shirou groans painfully, but the burns in his body ceased his movement, and the corruption it applied slowed down [Avalon]'s healing.

_He's immobilized once again._

He grit his teeth, straining and failing to push himself back up to fight. The dragon creates an odd rumbling sound, most likely its version of a laugh, as it begins to crawl towards him, each step dramatically slow as the earth rumbled beneath its feet. It begins to extend its head, its jaws open and its teeth ready to bite into him.

The next thing it knew, it has a large bronze sword sticking right through its lower jaw and up into its lower skull. From under it, Shirou smirks, before changing his grip and twisting the offending forged piece of metal, digging even further into its skull.

A snap sounds, and he knows he's pierced through the skull.

Before he can do anything however, the dragon smashes his head down onto him, caving him into and through the floor. He lands in another, much smaller opening, his skin bruised and burned, and the golden light still shining from his body, clearing away the last bits of corruption within him.

The rest of the ceiling shatters, and the dragon lands down, its head profusely bleeding black. One of its eyes is closed, no longer functioning after the impalement punctured a part of its brain. Its shield of scales is still there, but they no longer maintain a perfect spherical shape, instead orbiting it in a wobbly ellipse.

They are both heavily injured, both having landed fatal hits on one another.

But the dragon still moves, and Shirou can only curse his immobility as he watches the dragon begin to crawl to him, its pierced jaw fixed to a tight scowl.

Its jaw may no longer move, but it still has the rest of his body, and with the fixed scowl growing, it brings up its large claw. The black scales on it begin to vibrate, glowing an ominous black. Shirou's face is carefully blank as he watches, and that seems to infuriate the dragon further. It gathers even more taint into its claws, and the glow grows.

Then Shirou smirks, and the dragon finds itself blinded.

"**[Starfall]!**" A pillar of white light smashes down onto the dragon's already injured head, turning the scales a lifeless grey before beginning to burn through. The dragon swiftly rolls to the left, and instead of finding a moment of respite, it finds itself under a barrage of gunfire, each enchanted with holy energy. It roars, turning around in fury to see a human girl floating in the air with narrowed eyes. She nods, and the rest of the dragon's world goes dark, as a large bronze sword pierces through its remaining eye, and right into the dragon's brain.

Shirou chuckles slightly, before feeling the rest of his consciousness fade away. Idly, he notices a teary Hanami rushing towards him, and he can only mutter a small apology before he blacks out.

Overall, for someone who's trained for about a week or so, defeating a [Great Dragon] is quite the feat, no?

* * *

"Yes, it is quite the feat, but please do not do something like that ever again."

He can only awkwardly smile as he looks up to the flower magus, his situation not helped by the fact that he was still laying his head on her comfortable lap. "…sorry?" Merlin stares blankly at the lackluster apology, before she sighs. "I know that you cannot stop it, but please do not let yourself be taken by that titan's personality. You may be much more powerful now, but do not let that get into your head."

"Countless heroes have fallen that way."

He internally winces. The way she said it made it sound light, but he knows she's lived for far too long, and witnessed one too many things in the world, things no normal living being should be able to withstand for long; her being a powerful magus notwithstanding.

So he pats her, and ruffles her hair. She blinks, then smiles, sighing in amusement. "Is this going to become a routine?"

"I believe so."

They soon fall into a comfortable silence, enjoying the tranquility of the ever distant utopia.

* * *

Fuyuki.

3 Holy Grail Wars had occurred here, each ending with no true victor in light. 3 wars had the wish-granting device went unsued. 3 wars had seven different embodiments of heroes of old fought upon this evolving cityscape. 3 wars had gone, and now the fourth war is nigh to begin.

Tokiomi silently watches the city sleep before him, the usually calm city even quieter in the dead of night. Strangely enough, he misses the calm and simplicity the city gives, much unlike the other magi that'd ever come here, but that is a thought for another day. He takes a deep breath, feeling the magic circuits coiling and whirring under his skin.

Midnight has come; the time when his prana would be at its prime.

He turns and walks to the strange white circle drawn in the center of the room. Intricate carvings can be seen, each a letter from a long-forgotten language. At the center lies a small patch of shredded white cloth, and though unassuming in its initial look, its quality hadn't degraded, not since the age of gods ended.

His family, the generations before him had all led to this moment.

_For that cloth can summon two individuals, both contesting the powers of ancient gods._

**"****Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone."**

He begins his chant, the od within him seeping out and into the circle. The ancient letters begin to come to life as the circle glows a deep fluorescent red.

**"****The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg."**

Wind bellows from the circle, blowing away all that stands around it. Furniture and trinkets and blown away, some even clattering and crumbling away, yet the white cloth remains, untouched by all the winds. Tokiomi grits his teeth, leaning forwards as he maintains his ground, making sure not to be swept away like the rest.

**"****The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown."**

Images begin to pass through his mind, each coming and fading too fast for his mind to comprehend. The records of milleniums flip through his mind as the magic spell reaches deep towards the well of existence.

**"****The three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulates."**

His hearing weakens and his body goes numb. His eyes blur and time seems to slow. A chilling numbness spreads all across his body, and ineligible mutterings sound in the back of his mind.

**"Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)."**

Existence crumbles away, and in that vast emptiness, a single light sparks, spreading all across the blank dark canvas. His mind shatters, all the knowledge he'd gathered, every memory he'd stored broke and fell away into the bright white.

**"Repeat every five times. Simply shatter once filled."**

He's no longer in control. Tokiomi witnesses the birth of everything, its humble beginnings, the evolution of life, and the growth of time. Statis fills his every being, threatening to tear his real self apart, but he cast away that feeling, walled his mind and soul away from those foul and dark words and let his od flare.

**"I announce! Your self is under me! Your fate is in your sword!"**

He withstands the searing pain as he feels his soul return, tearing away from the grail. A horrific shriek sounds throughout the dark room, but Tokiomi grits his teeth and stifles the pained groan building in the back of his throat.

**"****In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer!"**

His senses return to him, his knowledge and memories shuffle back into his mind. Images of his wife and his daughter surfaces, of Aoi's gentle and Rin's excited smile, and he reaches out his hand, the command seals at the back of it glowing a crimson red.

**"****Here is my oath! I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead! I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead!"**

One last image appears, one of a lively kingdom, where two stands atop them all, one a gentle green and the other a conquering gold.

**"****You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"**

Power cascades out, and he's finally flung out from the summoning circle, landing painfully on his back and kicking out all the air in his lungs. He wheezes slightly, holding a hand over his pained chest, but in his effort to do so he looks up and finds the rest of his remaining breath stolen away.

There, sitting on a lavish chair he doesn't remember he has, is a woman, her hair a long golden blonde and her eyes a piercing red. Her body is covered by a golden armor, its design simple yet beautiful. Countless rings and bracelets adorn her arms, and he can see a thin magical white cloth tied on her left shoulder.

"Have you finished gazing, human?" Tokiomi slowly stands, taking a deep breath to recover from the surprisingly violent summoning he'd gone through. "…Forgive me. I was simply surprised by your beauty, my king." He says slowly, keeping an eye on any sudden shifts in expression.

He'd read the tales of Gilgamesh, acknowledged and understood his personality and what he's gone through as the first hero ever in existence. But though the woman before him is Gilgamesh, he can only be so sure that he is the same one as the one recorded in the texts of history.

Then, after a bout of unmoving silence, she smiles. "Flattery will not get you anywhere, human." She says…with pleasant amusement? Of all outcomes he'd thought of, he wasn't expecting this. She sounds prideful, but not arrogant. Amused, yet not with mockery or pity. Just simple, honest, amusement.

"Now, what do you wish for?" The question made him pause. All magi wish to reach the root, the well of all existence, and it is the ultimate goal of all the research and learning they've done. But what is _his_ reason? For what reason does he want to reach that dream? For what reason does he walk the path of death?

Then he remembers Rin and her penchant for learning, and Aoi and her love of reading, and he remembers. Slowly, with a small smile, he says his answer with confidence.

"To reach the root. To reach for knowledge." The words of his old grandfather echo in his mind, and he adds, "And to better myself."

Gilgamesh's smile grows to a grin, and she stands, her crimson eyes glowing in the dark. "Very well! From this very moment, I name you my citizen, my people! Walk with me,"

"And I will make sure victory is ours!" She extends her hand, and at that moment, Tokiomi knows of only one thing to do.

And takes her hand.

* * *

**...wait, why the hell is Gilgamesh so OOC here!?**

**That, my friends, will be explained at the start of the next chapter, so stay tuned! **

**(And, yes, since Gilgamesh _is_ a girl now, her history _obviously_ isn't the same. I mean, Ishtar trying to court a female Gilgamesh? I mean, it's possible, but I don't think homosexuality exists at that time. Or does it? If any of you know, feel free to comment!)**


	12. Beginnings of Another Fate (11)

**Yikes, this one has an even longer delay from the previous one!**

**Anyways, ey~, I'm back! It's been a while! **

**There are mainly three reasons this one took so long. One, online classes are apparently a thing, and I've been swamped by work after work, so I didn't quite have as much time to work on this. Two, I've been having this concept bubbling in my head, so I just wrote this other story to get it out of my system. It's called [Sin of Babel], and it's on RoyalRoadl, but there's still only 2 chapters. **

**Last but not least, I rewrote this damn chapter one too many times. I heard all you guys, and I...well, I admit that in my pursuit to make this a mainly Shirou-centred arc, I've delegated Hanami to a side-character and undermined most of her potential. I'm sorry about that.**

**So! I've gone back on my word and making this a Shirou AND Hanami centered arc. After some debating, I've realized that this arc is just as important to Hanami as it is to Shirou, and it won't do her any good if I just made her a backline character in such an important (and fun-packed!) story arc. So~, yeah!**

**Anyways, once again, sorry for the _suuuper_ long delay. I'll make sure to get these out faster soon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hanami and Shirou are amazing. That's something Amarilla had learned the moment they stepped into their city. Their auras are encompassing, vast, yet warm and guarding. Their strengths and magics far outpowered any of her kind. But, perhaps most of all, they held a bond tighter than she's seen, stronger than any bonds of love and marriage.

They know each other, understand, and accept one another, and she can only dream to have someone like the honored guardian by her side.

She was jealous of Hanami. She had beauty, amazing powers, and a trusted companion.

She had everything.

But as she saw Hanami cry for the honored guardian fall, his injured form torn and bleeding, shame rained down upon her heart. How could she be jealous of her, now seeing the pain and worries the girl carried deep within? How could she even feel as such, knowing that she had offered to help cleanse their mountain of its corruption?

She wants, _needs_ to make up for it, but she knows the two won't stay for long. She can feel it. Their destiny leads to more. Their paths will continue far beyond what she can foretell with her magic.

The near future of theirs is clouded, hiding a terrible darkness, waiting to claw into them at their worst. She told her about it, and she nodded, knowing it as well. And it awed her.

To still continue despite knowing what awaits, what strength must one hold to do so confidently?

So she decided. As she watches the two converse happily around a table, recovering from their recent fight against the last remaining [Great Dragon], she decided that she won't stay idle no more. She may not hold the strength to stand with them, or even to look at their backs,

But she'll move when others can't, moving past and onwards.

After all, that's all she can do now.

* * *

A palpable feeling of tension lingers in the air, and Shirou can't help but glance around warily, despite knowing there are no current threats around him.

The fairly large opening he's in is occupied by a large army of dragoon guardians and priestesses, each of them knowing full well the monster that lies beyond the large stone door at the far end of the opening.

With the three [Great Dragons] killed and their corruption purified, the number of stray dragons around the city has greatly diminished, so much so that there hasn't been any battles for them to do. The lack of dragons only served the opposite however, amplifying the feeling of tension and wary confusion, and it's only when Hanami reveals that all the dragons have retreated close to the core of the mountain, seeking refuge in its pulsating corruption.

It was quickly decided for them all to follow them here, to purge them all for good.

Shirou looks down at his arm, fiddling slightly with the 3 metal bracelets on it. They are all defensive mystic codes Hanami had forged for him after his survival against the first [Great Dragon]. He's still quite confused on how and where she's made them, but there've been too many unanswered questions as of late, so he simply pushed the thought back for later.

"Shirou?" He looks up, seeing Hanami looking at him, her green eyes slightly narrowed. "Are you ready?" He nods and stands, following her to the large stone doors. He trades several glances with the dragoons, and they all nod, their silent resolve shining in their eyes. It makes him somewhat nervous actually, having the faith of an entire race resting on his shoulders.

But he's not alone.

Hanami blasts a small opening through the door, just large enough for them both, and they walk through. Hanami's new staff shimmers into her hands, and Okita's Noble Phantasm is conjured into his hands. Slowly, they begin to walk forward, the light of Hanami's staff lighting their way through the darkness.

A slow, almost static-like pulse begins to ring in his ears, growing louder the more he walks. Hanami seems to be more affected though, which is understandable, since her 'magus sense' is tied with her hearing. Her eyes are narrowed slightly and her grip on her staff tightens, but she keeps walking, and so does he.

Then, as the pulsing takes over the entirety of his hearing, a wave of wind pulses out across the darkness, and before them, a fluorescent purple light begins to grow.

_"There you are, my old friend." _He hears Yorrmir chuckle, and all the static stops.

The entire room lights up, revealing a giant purple crystal floating in the large opening they're in, and the thousands of corrupted dragons basking in its pulsing light. [Avalon] instantly activates, generating a golden glow around his body, warding off the wave of corruption the crystal is emitting.

"Let's do this!" With a confident smile, Hanami slams the butt of her staff onto the floor. The air around them sparkles, twinkling like the stars in the midnight sky, before clearing and forming a cocoon of spinning prana bullets surrounding them. They glitter one last time before they're fired, dicing through the waves of dragons rushing around them.

More prana surges into the air, before firing down onto the rocky floor as holy missiles, destroying and purifying the legions of corrupted dragons, creating a small path towards the floating crystal.

Hanami swiftly begins her charge, rushing towards the crystal as she gunned and slashed away at any approaching monsters. Shirou follows closely behind her, guarding her against any dragons that gets too close.

Then, the ground rumbles and tears, and giant dragons begin to emerge, their eyes glowing an angered red. They continue their charge, though now with Shirou at the helm, hacking away any roadblocks in their way.

As the army of dragons begins to decline, more and more magic-resistant dragons begin to emerge out of the chaos, their scales keeping them unharmed from Hanami's holy bombardment. Hanami completely forgoes her staff, instead going with her new twin-coloured sword, while Shirou remains as their spear, cleaving through the enemy ranks with the [Kojiki Kiyomitsu], fully intent on reserving his prana.

But plans hardly ever survive the execution.

_Clang!_

Shirou winces as he sees the katana lodge itself into a particularly tough dragon's scales, hearing the metal hissing against the tough scales. He quickly switches it out for the titan's blade, unwilling to find out what will happen when Okita's Noble Phantasm shatters, and slams down the sword onto the offeding dragon, cleaving the damned thing in half.

With the presence of the dragon-slaying blade, the dragons' charge slows, but it doesn't last long. But the small gap in motion let Hanami charge forward uninterrupted with all her speed, blitzing over most of the dragons and planting herself right onto the large purple crystal. He nearly laughs at the comical shout of pain he hears from the distant, but he stifles it, instead opting to hack apart a nearby dragon's head, blowing away the dragons around it.

Then, everything stops. All the dragons cease their movements and turn towards the crystal. So does he, and it's to his horror that he sees Hanami begin to bleed, her bleeding eyes a bright shifting blue as wisps of white and purple light dances around her form. Her teeth are grit and her body is tense with pain as her hands are dug into the crystal.

Then the dragons begin moving again, but now heading back towards the crystal, and towards Hanami.

He doesn't have any time to shout her name as the large stone door blocking their way back suddenly explodes, crumbling apart like it was never even there. The dragons stop moving again, but this time quickly begins to shuffle away in panic. Shirou remains there, transfixed at the gigantic spinning magic circle in the air, its green glow constrasting against the crystal's purple light. The circle melds together into an orb of twisting and spiraling energy, the heat morphing the air around it.

A choir of shouts sounds in symphony, and the world goes white.

**"""[VIRISCENT ASTEROID]!"""**

A rain of green light falls upon the parting legion of dragons, a single blast easily tearing through their normally magic-resistant scales. Rays of light continue to rain down, burning and tearing through the battlefield, killing the dragons and forcing the larger dragons to shield themselves from the harmful light.

Soon, it ends, but the attack is not over.

Dragoons of all kinds fly into the large opening, their weapons shimmering a bright green. Idly, he notices the weapons they carry, all looking much sturdier and more powerful than before, and he realizes why Hanami has been missing the past two days. They begin tearing into the army of dragons, and its awe-inspiring, seeing them continue to fight despite the slowly accumulating wounds on their body and the much larger dragons in their path.

_"Have faith, both in your skills and your blade, and it shall cut through any adversaries."_

He remembers those words, said at the night before adversary fell upon his world, and the puddle of doubt and worry in his heart vanishes. Hanami is up there trying to destroy the crystals. The dragoon warriors are out on the field, putting their lives on the line.

_What the hell am I doing?_

A flame ignites, and his entire body explodes in a shower of white light, its shine like the light of the moon at midnight.

_"Now, wield my soul as your blade, and we shall atain victory!"_

[Uriel] vanishes, replaced by Okita's katana.

But more than that, his casual clothes are no more, instead changed by a short white hakama, paired with a pair of black shorts and boots. A white and blue haori whips around his shoulders, and a flowing black scarf is tied around his neck. His hair, normally red, is now an almost pinkish white, and his eyes are a pale gold.

The strength of his natural body is coupled with the spirit origin of the woman known as [Okita Souji], and with his resolve sharpened like a blade, he leaps forward, surpassing the sound barrier with ease. He rears his sword back with relaxed focus, whipping it forward and slicing through hordes of dragons as he goes pass.

Knowledge of the legendary swordswoman, much more than he's ever had before, filters itself neatly into his brain, and his body follows, acting upon them as instinct. [Structural Analysis] goes off in near auto, scanning the dragon's many weak points in a moment before he acts upon them with his blade.

All noises are drowned out. The voices normally present in his head are silenced. The sounds of battle are muted. All that's left is the calm pounding of his heart, and his and Okita's will, merged as one.

And together, their sword strikes as one.

* * *

_It hurts._

_Everything hurts._

_I can feel it, slowly cutting away at my sanity, slowly chipping away at my perception of reality. I saw it coming really, but still, not that I'm here, slowly drowning deep into the corrupted void, I can only endure. Endure and wait, as I continue sinking deep, deeper into the evident nothingness beneath me._

_The corruption reaches into my body, my mind, my soul, but I don't let it enter. I keep them at bay, using the [Holy] attunement I took from [Avalon] and shielding my being, doing my best to keep myself sane as I delve into the hearth of its corruption. I can feel my body growing cold, and my skin wet from…what I assume is blood, but I continue._

_Onwards, deeper._

_And I sink._

_It's all dark, darker, yet darker._

_Things begin to grow hazy, a sign that the corruption has begin seeping into my mind. I redouble my efforts, erecting an even stronger shield over my mind and soul, leaving my outer body to suffer. Indescribable pain floods through my system, but I keep my consciousness submerged, not allowing the stinging pain to bring me out._

_Finally, as the shield around my mind shatters, I see a light at the bottom of the well. It's a pulsating, almost twisting purple, but I can see through it, seeing the gentle green light that dwells inside._

_I stop close to it, and with my heart steeled, I reach into the light. Tainted black fills my core, and my mind shatters. But my subconscious hand continues to reach deeper into the light, and as my soul begins to rot away, I feel a tingle._

_And all returns, the corruption blasting away from my being in a nova of light._

My prana reaches inside, and I blast the core with as much holy prana as I can manage, blowing away the purple light surrounding the green. Winds blow outwards, tendons are torn, and my body shatters, blood flowing out of the many cracks recently formed. I smile, pulling my prana back into my body, and taking with it my true prize!

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Attribute Enchant: Dragon]!]**

The smile grows to a grin, and I let myself fall from the now green crystal. The wind blows around me, and the ground is quickly approaching.

The ground never hit me however, as a white-haired man catches me, his pale golden eyes shining with worry and pride. He smiles, and seeing it, all the tension in my being melts away, and I drift off into sleep.

* * *

"Honestly," Shirou smiles wryly, gently wiping away the bangs of her hair from her face. "Can you do something normally for once?"

_Though that's somewhat ironic, considering who's saying it._

He ignores the thought and runs back towards the crumbled entrance, careful not to further injure the sleeping girl in his arms. He slowly begins to pick up speed, occasionally using a blocking dragon as stepping stones and crashing its head onto the floor in the process. There, he leaves Hanami in the care of the dragoon priestesses, before he turns to return to the fight.

One of the female priestesses, one he nearly mistakes for Saber if not for her draconic features comes up to him in worry, but he shakes his head and smiles, giving one last glance at his unconscious partner before saying to her,

"Hanami's done her part. I'll help to take care of the rest."

He leaps forward, his sword in his hands once more.

* * *

_"Why?" She asked out, barely keeping her voice from raising into a desperate shout. "Why do you continue to fight?"_

_The three women looked to her, holding the determination that she never thought humans would ever hold. "We live day by day to survive. Countless die out in the wild, and countless more will follow if the beasts continue to come." The woman in the center looks to her, her eyes a brilliant electric green. "If we become content with who we are now, we will never improve, and stagnation will only bring destruction."_

_Those words ran against all that she lived for. She was the perfect mix of humanity and godhood, of power and wisdom, of knowledge and treasures, of pride and beauty. She was the key between their bond, the bridge that kept the gods' keystones._

_And these women, who were by no means weak or unintelligent, nor ugly or without spirit, continue to fight, placing their lives on the line for their king._

_It was absurd._

_And so she laughed, but not with pity or pride, but of simple amusement and understanding. She cradled her head in her hands, hiding the smile on her face. Slowly, she stands from her golden throne, and she looks down towards the three women. "Tell me, will you continue to stand, even as the gods rain down their wrath from their unsightly thrones?"_

_A moment of confusion passes between the three, but they soon turn to her and nod. This time, she smiles, not hiding it, and golden portals shimmer into existence behind her, the gates to her treasury opened._

_"Bring all our soldiers here! I shall gift them the strength I have stored, the treasures I have gathered!" The three stand in awe, and she narrows her eyes at the skies above. "The gods have abandoned us, but I will not!"_

_"And I will make their heaven come crashing down."_

"Ah, those truly were golden days." Gilgamesh laughs at the memory. It was the moment she changed her own fate, so to say, and she will forever hold it as her proudest of days. To witness the growth and fall of humanity is her one and true task as the keystone of the gods. Humanity itself is her children, her citizens that she must lead 'til their very end.

Truly, it saddens her to see just how different her people have become. Hate and self-doubt gnaw at their hearts, and the pressures of society stifle growth. It is much like a tyrant, forcing its grasp down upon those beneath it.

She _despises_ it.

But all that aside, the improvements are incredible. Dirt paths are now roads of concrete, walls of stone are now made of steel and glass, and strange mystical technologies are now widespread all across the earth. The blessings of the age of gods are no more, but that hardly stifled humanity's growth, and they instead turned to manipulating the world around them.

_Astounding._

"Is something on your mind, my king?"

Ah, right. She'd forgotten that the man is standing by her side. Tohsaka Tokiomi, the head of the Tohsaka family and a genius magus. His powers leaves many to be desired, but that is understandable. The ending of the age of gods has not been kind on magi, and it's a feat of perseverance for magecraft to still exist in this age.

He's a skillful, exemplary man. A powerful and respected magus in his community, holding a well of knowledge and experience in his road towards the root, and a husband with a loving wife and a daughter. Idly, she can see his eyes gazing out towards the sky, staring into the distance, wishing to see something far beyond the horizon.

An excellent man and master, and seeing fumble around with general household items is quite amusing to watch.

(It does grate her to see him fail to use the stove however.)

"Indeed there is." She says, gazing up high into the starry sky above. "Has the grail chosen its last master?"

The man nods. "Yes." He says simply, his face set to a slight frown. "Yes it has."

"And what might be bothering you, Tokiomi?" His frown deepens, and his brows furrow in frustrated confusion. "The circumstances are simply…strange." She raises an eyebrow, and he elaborates. "From what the church has gathered, the last master is a young girl. She currently rents a hotel room in the city of Miki with a friend."

"Is something strange about young masters? Is the master of Rider not a young boy as well?"

"It's not her age, it's her lack of…identity. She lacks any surname, was found bloody and injured on the road and nursed in a hospital, and has been identified as a magus, one with far more power than one her age should ever have."

"The male companion is no different. His name is Shirou, no surname, was found unconscious and soon woke after a week or so. His movements are trained, experienced, and he managed to drag him and Hanami away from the church's prying eyes, though the girl seems unaware of this."

"And lastly, father Risei mentioned that the two felt eerily similar to a servant."

"A servant?" The implications are not lost on her. A mage and a warrior with a presence similar to that of a servant. Their identities are sparse, and both are talented and powerful.

'_And most of all…_' [Sha Naqba Imuru] activates, and the universe unveils within her mind, her soul reaching towards the well of all existence. The records of Akasha unfold, and the tales of the world shines upon its pages. Futures of mankind open one by one, the limitless possibilities of humanity shown upon it. And yet,

Their futures are not set.

_Fate has no hold over them._

Laughter erupts from her, shocking the man who anchors her to this world, but she cares not! Those two are existences that defy the truth, their souls untrapped by the chains of the world. "Interesting…" Two people who fate cannot hold. "Interesting…!" Humans that have surpassed their limits, their beings expanding beyond [Truth]!

Such incredibility! Her heart roars in simple excitement to meet them!

"Tokiomi." She turns to the man, her lips curled to a smile. "Let's watch this unfold, shall we?"

The man's eyes widen, and he soon smiles back. "Very well, my king."

* * *

**[Quest: [Reach the Core] has been completed]**

**[Dragoons have become your ally!]**

**[You gained the unique skill [Blessed by Dragons]!]**

**[You have gained [Mal'Sara]!]**

**[Extra Mission Alpha has been completed]**

**[You have gained [Hakurei Amulet]!]**

**[Extra Mission Beta has been completed]**

**[You gained the unique [Umbrana]!]**

Phew~, that's one hell of a long notification list! I kinda want to just put it away for later (I'm still tired!) and continue resting in this wonderfully comfy hotel bed, but I'll probably forget, so I'll just read them all now and get it over with.

**[Blessed By Dragons Lv Max]**

**You are a hero amongst their kind, a beacon that pushed away the gnawing corruption. Now, their fears have been put to rest, and the world can begin to regrow anew, the cracked earth slowly healing from time. It is all due to you, and they give you their blessings, their wishes on your safe travels.**

**Thank you, [Gamer].**

**All dragons are relatively peaceful with you**

**All Dragon-based attacks are strengthened by +100%**

**Damage from all Dragon-based attacks are reduced by 25%**

…Damn, that fuses really well with the skill I recently got. Dude~, just thinking of how much damage potential this thing has is making me so giddy! God, I would've liked to test it right now, but the weakness from purifying the core's still weighing down on me, and it's only been two days, so I still need to rest.

(And Akari, who became a frequent visitor after getting an idea on what I did, proceeded to slap be back down onto the bed when I tried to go out)

**[Mal'Sara]**

**Rank B**

**"Alpha and Omega. Beginning and End. Land and the Sky. Part the earth, and I shall rise."**

**-Requires 100 Intelligence and 80 Wisdom to wield-**

**+65 Intelligence, Wisdom, and Agility when wielded**

**+35 Luck when wielded**

**Any magical spells cast with this staff is increased by a [Rank]**

**Casts a passive dome of warmth, slowly healing anyone who is inside. Range and speed of the healing depends on the wielder's [Intelligence]**

**Any earth-based and water-based magical spells cast with this staff is strengthened by +100%**

**-Strange. It still seems incomplete. Perhaps it can still be upgraded further?-**

**-Can be [Soul Bound]-**

This one's pretty damn nice as well, with its white body and green crescent-shaped gem on top. But, hey, it's almost like my [Alsama']'s complete opposite! Heck, even some of the stuff it does is a complete contrast to mine!

And just like my staff, it has that line of text just above from the bottom. Does that mean the two can be upgraded together, or maybe fused? I don't quite feel confident enough to attempt a fusion of the two powerful staves and proceed to break the two, so I think I'll leave that possibility for the future.

Next!

**[Hakurei Amulet]**

**It's a amulet. With a Ying-Yang orb. Strange.**

Hmm…this one doesn't have much description on it, so…I guess I'll have to find out some time later then.

Last one!

**[Umbrana]**

**Rank B**

**"Gathering and refraction. Sky and Earth. Sea and fire. Call upon me, and the sky shall tear."**

**-Requires 100 Strength and Dexterity to use-**

**+70 Strength and Agility when wielded**

**+20 Luck when wielded**

**+10 Intelligence and Wisdom when wielded**

**-30 Vitality when wielded**

**Fires arrows made from the wielder's prana**

**Fired arrows are not affected by gravity**

**Once it strikes, the arrows will detonate**

**Arrows fired at flying or airborne enemies deal 100% more damage**

Hey, it's the first weapon I haven't been able to wield! Or see! It's kinda annoying really, since it sounds pretty damn cool, but the bows currently greyed out right now, so I'll need to get my Strength up to 100 to see it. Other than that, the bow sounds…fairly average, but that's only words, right? I'll need to test out its uses later!

Now, with all the items reviewed-

"**[ID:Create]!**"

The world around me twists slightly and I jump away, just in time as the wall behind me shatters. Green lightning dances across the hotel room, but I've already jumped off, using [Prana Propulsions] on each leg to slow my fall. As I descend, I watch the green lightning arc all across the hotel,

And the tall building explodes, the large construct barely holding up against it.

"I should've known…" I mutter as I glance at the back of my left hand, seeing a familiar red mark glowing on it. I haven't quite told anyone about it, but I feel like Akari already knows about it. Still, with this, I'm officially considered a master of Fourth Holy Grail War, and I'll need to summon a servant soon.

I suppose it's understandable why someone would eliminate me now…I guess.

Still, how this unknown master managed to find me confuses me.

_I'll think about it later._

For now, the girl who'd just landed across from me is far more important. Her pink hair and wedding dress doesn't quite match with the mechanical horn on her forehead and the weird steampunk-esque hammer/mallet thing she's holding, but it does give her a recognizable look, one I easily remember from a certain Fate spinoff.

_The creation of Frankestein._

**[Fran Lv 135]**

**HP: 57.661/60.000**

**MP: ?/?**

**Stamina: -%**

**The monster created by Dr. Frankenstein, a doctor from a famous story of the same name. In the path to create the ultimate life-form, and to bring back life from the dead, Fran was born, but the Dr. saw her as a scourge and threw her away, causing her to kill her own creator in an act of desperation, before she leaves to wonder the lands, hoping to find what she feels she lacks in her heart.**

**And now she stands before you, her weapon poised and her goals set.**

Of course, I immediately notice the decreasing health pool she has, but I had to stop my pondering and focus on dodging. Because, seriously, for someone who looks like that and wears a _wedding dress_, she moves real freakin' fast. Like, I can barely keep my eyes on her, even with my Mystic Eyes active. It's crazy!

Ultimately, it's with the combined efforts my Mystic Eyes and me wielding my two staves that I'm able to fight on somewhat even ground with the servant.

Also, any normal magic attacks gets absorbed and turned into that green lightning dancing all around her. I…don't quite remember the name of the skill, but it basically turns any magic she has into that lightning, and with that mace thingy of her being able to absorb prana, the synergy they bring makes her even stronger than she already is.

And that is why this battle became my first test on using the [Attribute Enchant: Dragon] skill, since it makes my magic projectiles harder to absord (maybe because it damages her more?).

Now,

With a shout, I slam both my staves onto the asphalt. Green lines of draconic prana stretch far across the roads, reaching onto the buildings. "**[Gehen]!**" The lines cackles, before everything around me shatters. Roads and walls shatter to dust, and Fran's uncovered feet jerk violently, blood leaking from the opened wounds my wide-spread [Gehen] caused.

It doesn't stop her from leaping towards me, but barrier [Alsama'] passively casts around me gives me a moment quickly jump away before it shatters from the force of Fran's mace. The two gems on my staves blink, and a dome of draconic bullets surrounds the servant.

It isn't enough, and the girl's lightning easily breaks apart the approaching bullets, but it does give me enough time to charge a superpowered draconic bullet. The bullet spins, gathering the air around it and twisting it, forming a spear of wind over it, and I fire it. The superpowered bullet flies, and Fran doesn't quite have enough time to spin her mace around to hit and absorb some of the blow. The bullet strikes her shoulder, and the twisting projectile pierces right through her right shoulder, bursting out in a splash of blood.

"Gr**r**r**RRRR**…" Green lightning arcs around the berserker, and her HP decreases even faster. Instincts blare, and I ready both my staves, prepared to counter the Noble Phantasm.

And then it stops, and Fran loosens. She gives me one last gaze, before she fades, ending the battle.

I let out a sigh, before plopping my tired ass down on the asphalt.

_I…think I'll stay here, just for a bit._

* * *

In the end, I didn't tell Shirou or Akari. I didn't really have a reason to, you see? But, with Fran's recent attack on my healing self, I think it's about prime time for Shirou and I to depart for Fuyuki. Akari's not joining us, mostly because she's still busy playing nurse and she doesn't want to involve herself in the Grail War.

(She also seems fairly familiar with the Grail. Something to ask later I guess)

So, after a bit of packing and inventory stuffing, Akari bid us goodbye as we vanished into an [Empty ID], and, now that I have enough time to be smart about things, used the faux reality to make our way to Fuyuki with our max speed, bypassing both the sound barrier and local authorities. I mean, I could've just taken the train there, but that'll take too long. That, and having the wind blow by is much more fun!

And I've been _way_ too still lately. Haven't had a good fight before the one with Fran.

"Even the readers are annoyed…" I sigh. Honestly, I'm itching for some action after the one week resting period I suffered under. Of course, I'm not stupid enough to go looking for trouble, especially with the plot of Fate/Zero beginning to kick up, but damn it I'm probably going to grow senile from boredom and die if I don't do something.

That aside though, I…have several things to do upon our arrival, like setting up a base for us to stay in, a summoning circle for me to use,

Oh, and to kill that psychopathic prick.

I actually quite like him as a character. He's an interesting breath of fresh air compared to the other, much more grim and cynical characters in the series (excluding young Waver), but like hell I'll ever meet the dude.

Yeah, he's a cool character, but not a human being I'd like to interact with.

Anyways! After about an hour of flying, we both make it to Fuyuki, and…damn if it doesn't look familiar. Some things are slightly different here and there, and several stores from the future haven't opened yet, but dang this entire place makes me feel homesick. Shirou's the same, though he's a bit distracted at the moment, probably because his adoptive dad will be here, fighting in the war their previous world had been destroyed by.

A bit of sightseeing later, I rented a hotel room for the month we're staying here and left Shirou to relax. I make it down, exit the hotel, and placing a hand over my eyes and subtly using my Mystic Eyes, I skim through the history of this place to find where Uryuu Ryuunosuke currently is, and…

Oh, he's chilling at his house. How convenient.

I quickly phase into an [Empty ID] and fly my way to his house. The house itself was surprisingly normal for a guy as twisted as him, but the aura it held, and the echoes of the children and women he'd tortured and killed swiftly broke any illusions the place held. This was a place of death and blood, so much so that the plot of land the house is on had become corrupted.

I enter, and inside, I phase back to reality. Hearing the sounds of a TV and a lazy grumbling further down the house, I slowly make my way towards the living room.

And there, lazily sits Uryuu Ryuunosuke, chilling at his couch and stifling a yawn.

_And that's the last yawn you'll ever have._

A loud wet splat sounds, and slowly, in disbelief, Ryuunosuke looks down at the gaping hole on his chest, right where his heart used to be. His eyes then moved to me and the [Thunderer] in my hands, and he laughs. "Du…de…so…uncool…" And he flops back, dead, warm blood trailing down his drilled torso.

_He's not a master, huh. _Oh well, it's not like I'll change my decision if he's a master. The man's better dead anyways.

"I wonder if that curry place is open…" And so, I leave the house behind.

* * *

Gilgamesh was very intrigued when Tokiomi mentioned this 'curry' food his wife loved to cook for him. The man was passionate, but expressive he was not. But the sheer happiness and longing he held when he spoke of it spoke volumes of the love he held for the dish.

And as a king, wasn't it her duty to enjoy such delicacies?

But that is not the only reason she came out this fairly quiet evening. She felt the entrance of two particular souls. One was of tempered steel, still hot and hammered down, still in the process to refine it. But the other was of an expanse, far and wide, much like the night sky that holds the stars above.

A soul of infinite possibilities, of countless advancement. It was subtle, but once she saw it, she couldn't help but be drawn to it.

And so here she was now, sitting at the curry restaurant, awaiting her orders while waiting for the individual she'd been waiting for.

Then, the doorbell chimes, and in comes a young girl, her hair a soft light brown and her eyes a striking green, and she knew she was the one. And, as her eyes meet hers, it seems the same holds for her, seeing her eyes widen in shock.

The girl takes an uncertain step forward, her eyes looking around for an empty seat, only to find none. Gilgamesh smirks, gesturing the girl to sit beside her. The girl looks uncertain for a moment, before walking and sitting down by her table, her chair facing Gilgamesh's.

"So…" The girl begins first, uncertain and hopeful. "Fancy meeting you here, uh…"

"If you know my name, then say it. There is no need to hide my own name in my presence." The girl blinked at her words, before a smile begins to form on her lips. "Right…fancy meeting you here, Gilgamesh…wasn't quite expecting to meet another servant so quickly."

"Ho? So you've met another before?" The girl nodded, and the hidden wariness in her eyes vanished. "Yeah. It was…well, it was fun, but it was cut short. Didn't help that I was still recovering from some injuries then." She said, and stopped. "…Oh, right. Uh, my name's Tsunaka Hanami. Call me Hanami!"

Gilgamesh smiles at the cheery response, but the sudden coming of her plate of curry interrupted any further talk.

And _what_ a dish it is. It is simple in design, and one could say it is but rice with sauce. But the fragrance it has, the texture, and the many little herbs and spices mixed into it to give it that spicy and savory taste! It was a far departure from the food she once ate as a king, but she cared not! All she needed was some wine for the occasion, and everything would be perfect.

"Oh, right, one plate of curry please." The woman who served the food nodded at Hanami's request and went to the kitchen. "Completely forgot I came here to eat."

"You've been on a long journey, I suppose." Gilgamesh says, giving a taste of the wine bottle she'd taken out, and yes indeed, did the curry go well with the wine! Ah, such a great combination!

"Well…not long, just boring." Hanami says, sighing, before blinking at the bottle of wine she places on her side of the table. She stares at it for a moment, her mouth opening slightly, a sentence ready to be said. But then she closes it, thinks for a moment, and, with a shrug, opens the bottle and takes a sip.

"Ah~, that's the stuff~" She says, positively melting into her chair, any tension she held fading away. It's quite adorable actually.

"Of course! It is wine made by _my_ kingdom!" She claims with pride, remembering the many parties her kingdom celebrated, drinking the sacred liquid until they all fell drunk. Hanami smiles wryly, before adopting a thoughtful look. "Actually, why are you so…friendly with me?"

"Should I not?"

Again, Hanami shrugs. _Interesting_, Gilgamesh thinks. She'd leaked a small but noticeable amount of pressure into her words, and the girl hardly seemed to notice, or if she did, didn't react to it. It shows confidence, a strong belief in one's self, and it greatly reminded her of the many brave warriors she'd fought beside in her battle towards heaven.

Soon, Hanami's plate of curry arrives, and they continue their dinner, idly conversing of the many topics they have in mind.

And at the end, as they bid farewell to one another and promised to meet again, Gilgamesh affirmed that, had Hanami been born in her time, she would've been a great and outstanding warrior.

But, better late than never.

* * *

Waver Velvet is…confused. Happy, ecstatic, but confused.

He'd stolen from his jackass of a teacher, flew all the way to Japan, made his lodgings with a nice elderly couple, and summoned his servant.

_"Servant Caster. Are there any medical prescriptions I need to know before we make a contract?"_

The ritual was to summon a spirit of old, a manifestion of heroes of the past. Which was why he was shocked to see a woman garbed only in a blue and red dress, wearing a hat similar to a nurse's appear before him. Yagokoro Eirin, she said her name was, and even after many hours of searching through any sources he could find, her name never appeared.

But he doesn't really care. In fact, the war is the farthest thing in his mind currently.

Caster is fittingly a doctor, but a miraculous one. Befitting of a caster, the spells she fires are strong, much stronger than even the most powerful mages in the Clocktower, but what Waver found more interesting was her talent in alchemy. She knows all the techniques, and even recipes of ancient potions, holding immense power in each.

It was why, with his already budding interest in alchemy, he asked her to teach him, and she surprisingly agreed (though him being her master might have been why).

And that was why he is now scratching his head, staring intently at the bubbling bottle placed on the table before him with absolute confusion.

Caster does teach him, but does so as more of an assistant than a teacher. She gives a demonstration, explains the reasoning and concepts, and lets him do his thing, helping him out when he needs it. But, for once, he's trying to solve the problem he's faced with without relying on Caster.

A [Prana Enchancing Potion]. That's the project he's currently stuck on. It's simple on paper, with it boosting the od capacity of the one who drinks it. But od is stored in a magus' magic circuits, and magic circuits are the magus' soul given form through their body. How does one potion bolster the body _and_ the soul?

"Are you sure you don't need help there?" Caster says, looking over his shoulder to see his progress. "…maybe later." Waver says with a sigh, slumping back onto the chair. He runs a quick hand through his hair, taking a deep breath to calm himself. The last few hours had not been kind on him, and his normally silky hair was all crumpled.

"Truly? Then shall we head out?" Waver directs a questioning glance at her. "It seems the seventh servant has been summoned. The war will soon start."

_Oh…right. That._

"…I forgot." He says with a weak chuckle, though that faded to silence as he sees her lips curve to a small smile. "Yes, I did as well…It's been a while since I had a willing student." Caster turns her gaze out the window, staring into the setting skies. "A long while."

"…Anyways, what should we do now, Caster?"

"Scouting our opponents would do us good. What do you say." He nods, and they soon leave the house, following the burst of prana Caster had felt earlier.

* * *

"So Kayneth's servant is Kintoki…" Interesting…I'd already taken his spot as the master of Lancer, but I didn't expect him to summon a Berserker…Then again, Kintoki's only _very_ loosely a Berserker, and someone who wasn't going to cause trouble for him and his target of affection, so he should be fine.

Saber's still Arturia, with Kiritsugu as her master and Irisviel masquerading for him. Iskandar and Waver didn't appear at all. Instead, Astolfo's the Rider, and his master is…a normal girl? Yeah, not a magus, no magus bloodline, just a normal girl, who's dressed more like a boy. Guess that's why Astolfo showed up.

And me? I'm just casually watching them from the top of the hotel, using my Mystic Eyes to probe them as they fought.

But this isn't only to probe them. Oh, no. I think it's about time I start getting serious and take every single advantage I can. Enemies are getting stronger, and I have no more time to spare.

**[[Sword Mastery] has leveled up x15!]**

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Axe Mastery]!]**

**[[Axe Mastery] has leveled up x22!]**

Sadly, the skirmish ended when Gilgamesh shows up, cutting me off from diving into Astolfo's history, but that's fine, I guess. My head's hurting all over, and I'm pretty sure the night sky isn't supposed to look like spinning wheels of cheese. I don't think I want to faint at the moment, especially considering the height I'm currently at.

"Oh, are we done, master?" I blink, turning to the right to see a blonde girl in a medieval tunic, holding a frankly oversized and futuristic lance in her hand.

_Oh, right. I summoned her, didn't I?_

Wao~, I must really be out of it right now…

Anyways, this is Gareth, one of the youngest, and definitely most pure knight of the round table. A young and inexperienced knight, she treated all of the other knights with great awe and respect, and held a particular admiration for Lancelot. Ultimately, it is that admiration that led to her downfall, her life ironically ending in the hands of the man she admired most.

"Yep. I've done enough scouting for the day." I'm not going to sleep though. Things are picking up now, and my stamina's still at a full 100%! It'll be a great waste if I spend all that unused energy sleeping!

So I step foot into my [Soul Forge], Gareth following closely behind me. My goal here is short and simple: Mix both [Alsama'] and [Mal'Sara]. Didn't have the chance to do so earlier, so I might as well do them now. Besides, after reviewing my previous battle with Fran, I realized just how daft of a feeling it is to hold two staves at the same time. Makes me wonder how Diarmuid can keep a straight face while wielding two spears at the same time.

I can see Gareth's practically shining in interest, and I give a small amused smile at the excited interest she holds at the two staves I've placed on the magical anvil.

I gave my fingers a good crack, and I get to work.

The world fades around me. Sounds vanish. Feelings numb. In that moment, with knowledge borrowed from master smiths of old, I begin to strike, heating the two staves down and hammering them together. Materials flow out from my inventory and onto the floor, and prana dances around me, glowing an ephemeral blue. My Mystic Eyes are wide open, and I see into its history, into its past and future.

Slowly, the two are becoming one. Any tears I find I mend. Any uneven chinks I spot I hammer down. Any clashing energies I detect I drain out.

Then, two special materials appear down onto the anvil.

_A shard of the titan's sword, unflinching and withstanding._

_A crystal from the dragon's core, its taint purified._

Both are soon melted and melded into the staff, their powers and histories bleeding into the contruct. My Mystic Eyes flare to full oncentration, and the fires of the [Soul Forge] flare to the symphony of my soul.

And so, the two staves are melded into one, with the remnants of the two beings that once lived in those lands fused into them.

But it isn't finished. The staff was still empty, a sturdy shell waiting to be filled. So I gently carry the newly forged staff in my hands, closing my eyes,

_To save Shirou from his fate._

_To destroy the grail and stop its calamity._

_To stand and fight._

_To reach for the shining kaleidoscope._

_And to grow strong and live, to see the wonders of the universe._

And _poured_. My heart and soul, my thoughts and emotions, my aspirations and dreams. Everything I pour deep into the staff, and it accepts.

So, with the new staff in hand, its body a polished black with strange and captivating runes engraved on it, and a miniature core of the dragon floating atop it, I'd say I did a pretty good job!

**[Alsa'Mal'Sara]**

**Rank A+**

**"To withstand the ends and beginnings. To lose and gain. To depart and return once more. This is my oath, my gift. I am alpha and omega, everything and nothing. Call upon me. Call my name, and the world shall bend for you."**

**A noble phantasm created by Tsunaka Hanami, forged with the steel of divinity and the heart of dragons. The history the two staves it was made from is forever lost, melded and fused with the desires of its creator.**

**-Requires 150 Intelligence and 100 Wisdom to wield-**

**+120 Intelligence and Wisdom when wielded**

**+50 Agility and Luck when wielded**

**Any magical spells cast with this staff is increased by a [Rank]**

**Creates a dome of light around the wielder, protecting the ones within and healing them. Any spells [Rank C] or under is negated by the barrier. Range, speed, and intensity of the effects depends on the wielder's Intelligence**

**Any fire-based, water-based, wind-based, and earth-based magic spells cast with this staff is strengthened by +100%**

**?**

**-[Soul Bound] to Tsunaka Hanami-**

Yep, definitely a good job.

"Um…are you okay, Master?!" I hear Gareth ask from…above? No, wait, I'm the one on the floor. Why the hell am I on the floor?

**[MP: 21/27.260]**

**[Stamina: 14%]**

Ah, that's why.

"I'm…fine." I say, smiling as Gareth carefully helps me stand. "Just, really tired. I didn't expect to use all my prana doing that." Gareth flinches, shocked, and turns to me. "But, if you've run out of prana, how am I still here?"

"…huh." That's…right. Gareth should be suffering from my lack of prana, but she seems…fine. "I don't know." And I don't really want to find out.

"Well, let's go, Gareth!" I say, excited, and then coughed. Gareth's increasing worry doesn't quite put out the excitement in my heart though!

_Because I've made a Noble Phantasm baby!_


	13. May Fate Never Chain You Again (12)

**Woah.**

**Hol' up. 2 weeks after the previous chapter and another comes out? T-This is incredible! It must be the work of an enemy stand!**

**Anyways, yeah, 2 weeks! Finally! After so long, I've managed to cut down the time to 2 weeks! Don't expect me to keep this speed though, but I promise I'll do my best to not suddenly go away for a month or something. **

**Now, all servants have been mentioned, except Assassin. I don't actually plan to place Kirei in this story, since he isn't going to help the plot in any way, so I deligated Assassin's master as Matou Kariya. I...actually haven't decided who Assassin will be, so! You don't actually need to, but if you have any idea on who Assassin could be, do leave a comment! And if you even have some ideas for how the plot will revolve around the new Assassin, do comment that too!**

**Alright, enough of all that. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Why couldn't I have done more?_

It's the only regret Gareth has over her life as a knight.

She wondered, had she trained for longer, fought and learned harder, would she have saved Camelot from falling apart? Would she be able to prevent Sir Lancelot from losing himself?

Sometimes, she dreamt of such scenarios, of worlds where she is known as a brave knight of the round table, and the kingdom she served known throughout the entire world. But alas, the dream soon ends, and she'll wake, forever reaching for that impossible dream.

Will she wish to change all that?

No, no she won't. Her kingdom may be mere history, but its legacy remains. Britain stands today, tall and with pride, and no doubt her king and the other knights would be pleased to see it. Honestly, it's too bad there is a War she must compete in at the moment. She so wants to go visit her motherland, but doing so now is impossible.

And she isn't going to complain, because she's a big girl now!

That aside, this Holy Grail War is…interesting. The grail had supplied her with foreknowledge on the world before her summoning, and she was fairly sure the servant was the one to fight other servants, while the masters are the ones commanding them.

Which was why she was so outright shocked to see her master and her male companion spar with speeds and power that rivaled or even surpassed most servants. Sir Shirou is fast, incredibly so, and she had a hard time trying to catch his blurring image as he sped around the empty field. His constant forward momentum reminded her of Sir Lancelot, and she couldn't help but imagine what would happen if the two met.

Hanami, her own master, did not lose against him. The speed and strength she lacked, she made up with her immense magical prowess, casting spells and altering the landscape with hardly any trouble. If Sir Shirou reminded her of Sir Lancelot, then her master resembled Merlin with his incredible magical strength and cheery personality. She hasn't quite seen if she also has his pranking tendencies, but she dearly hopes her master isn't a prankster.

Actually, she's somewhat convinced that the two aren't humans. Sir Shirou's injuries heal far faster than possible, and her master's magecraft is far too powerful for a spell cast in an age far past the age of gods.

Gareth doesn't know why, or how, or the way this war will go on. But one thing is for sure.

_This will surely be quite the bizarre adventure._

* * *

"Hmm…so they don't have these either…" Waver frowns, looking at the slip of paper in his hands, giving a cross over an item Caster had asked him to get. They aren't all that rare, but all the stores were oddly empty of the items he wanted. He'd only managed to get some herbs and roots to use for healing potions.

He sighs. He'd gotten into his flow too!

Lamenting his loss of progress, he continues onward, looking for any other stores he can possibly buy the needed items from.

Then he feels it, and all his hairs immediately stand on its end.

_A-A servant!?_

_"It seems like it. Should we see who they are?"_ Then Caster's voice suddenly sounds from behind him, and it's only barely that he manages to stop himself from falling over.

_When did you-!? N-No, never mind._

It isn't time to be freaking out over this. A servant had sent a signal, and it's now his choice to see who it is. It's a heavy dilemma. Stay too passive and get eaten, or go aggressive and jump into the fire? He let the turmoil bounce in his head, slowly assessing the possible scenarios, but then he remembered something he read from that book.

_Do not try and reason with servants. Their existence is above our reality._

"Let's go." He sees Caster's astral form nod, and the two make their way towards the signal, splitting from the crowd and beginning to enter a forest at the far west. Sounds fade, a sign that they'd just entered a Bounded Field, and Caster immediately materialized, drawing out a wooden bow from thin air.

Just in time to block a large cannonball, the force sending her back and away from Waver.

"Caster!" But there isn't any time for him to follow her as he quickly jumps back. The ground he stood on before exploded, and out from the dust comes a girl. She's beautiful, incredibly so, with her glistening gray hair and her red eyes, but he sees the fanged teeth she has, and the stains of blood all around her dress and he realizes.

_She's a dead apostle!_

"Ho~? What's a young boy doing here, hmm~?" Her red eyes flash, and she forms a cruel smirk.

"Oh well~"

And then she rushes forward, mouth open. She was far too fast for him to follow, too fast to react, so Waver can only wince as he feels her teeth sink into his neck, drawing blood and quickly beginning to drain the liquid that gives him life. He grits his teeth, staring at the manic amusement dancing in her eyes.

Suddenly, pain flashes through the dead apostle's body, and she jumps back to see a small green dagger stabbed into her abdomen. "Oh, so the little boy can fight ba-"

Then she suddenly falls, and it's to her horror to see her pale white skin beginning to turn black, like a plague is slowly eating her body away. "W-What is this!?" But no matter what she does, no matter how much prana she tries to force into the wound, it isn't closing, and the taint isn't slowing down.

"Of course I can fight back. It would be kind of embarrassing if I can't." She quickly snaps to the boy, growling as she sees him drink a vial of red liquid. He throws away the empty vial, and with rubbing his neck, he stares at her. "Never underestimate an opponent." He says, smiling as steam begins to rise out from between his fingers.

Casually, he removes his hand and stretches it out, the bite mark no longer there.

_W-What the fuck!?_ Understandably, the dead apostle is shocked. Before she became a dead apostle, she was a magus, and she knows of the potions alchemy can make. But never had she seen a potion that can heal a wound so quickly and cleanly!

"Who…are you!?"

"Waver Velvet." Two more daggers are thrown, and she can only dodge one and let the other one stab into her left shoulder. Immediately, the same taint begins to spread, and strength leaves her left arm, letting it dangle uselessly at the side. She growls, pulling out the knife she recently receives and throws it back at the offending human.

Only for it to shatter in the air, leaving only motes of light.

Any further thoughts are interrupted as a glass of white liquid smashes onto her face. The liquid hardens, blocking her sight. No longer caring for her appearance, she tears off the white solid with bestial ferocity and bends forward,

"Gräm!" Just in time to receive a ball of blazing fire to the face, which is further powered up by the sudden splash of oil on her body.

**"GYYYAAAAAAA!"** An inhumane scream leaves her throat, loud enough to send shockwaves out through the forest, knocking Waver back slightly. But that was enough for her, and she quickly leaps forward, her nails extending to unsightly claws, and she makes a deep gash right on the boy's chest.

He flinches from the sudden pain, before he pulls out a vial of red liquid, the same one he drank earlier, and flushes it down her throat.

She blinks, confused, but she smirks and stabs her claws through his chest, delighted at the expression of pain he gains. "So~! How does it feel!? Hurt so much you used to wrong potion, hmm!? That's why-!"

"That's why you're so pathetic." Her eyes pop open, suddenly realizing that the voice that finished her words isn't hers, and to her horror, she realizes that her speech is missing. Waver raises his feet, visible circuits of prana glowing on the limb, and he kicks her, hitting the hilt of the knife and driving it further into her stomach.

"My potion heals the living, giving them life. You're a corpse living on past its time." He smiles. "Then what would happen if you drink my healing potion?"

Scalding heat burns in her lungs, but she can't scream, the throat he'd poured the potion in turning black. "Cancer cells live on because they're faulty, and when they are healed, they die." He levels a stare at her. "Your body is an organism living past its prime. You cannot heal, only regenerate. Isn't that right?"

Any remark she has goes silent. All she can do is hold on, gripping tightly to the remnants of life she has as the potion reaches down into her bloodstream. Patches of black are appearing all over her body now, mixing together with the others.

_H-How…?_

How had this gone so wrong? She is a dead apostle, a superior being to humans! She had many grand ideas, so many things she wanted to do. And the grail had chosen her as a master! Fate must truly be on her side, wasn't it!?

_I-Is this…?_

Is this her punishment for tampering with life? Is this the work of fate? Pitting her against this elusive magus to defeat her?

_Damn…it…_

And so she closes her eyes, and the rest of her body crumbles down, turning into black chunks of rock, crumbling away and returning to the earth it once came from.

Waver sighs, popping open another potion of healing and taking a drink. Just like before, the stabs and scratches her received closes, steam rising out as the wound disappears. But it doesn't remove the pain, and he barely stopped himself from screaming as the stab through his heart closes.

He stares at the ground the dead apostle once stood, before giving a shaky breath and backing up onto a nearby tree.

That was…both the most awesome and terrifying thing he'd ever gone through. He never thought he'd be able to defeat another master, let alone a dead apostle! Then again, she isn't as strong as the Clocktower says, which means that she's a particularly new dead apostle, but still! A dead apostle! And he killed it!

Had he been the Waver from a couple months ago, he surely would've died instantly. He isn't a spectacular magus, and being the first from his family, he doesn't have much backing to further his research.

Which is why he only holds appreciation for Caster, the woman who'd accepted him as her disciple. Sure, she trains him more on alchemy and battle than actual magecraft, but the effects show.

Now, to find Caster…

* * *

"Not bad!" Caster sighs, lowering the bow and taking a look at the attacker, a boisterous woman with a scar across her face. She wears an excited grin, made menacing by the pair of pistols held in her hands.

Caster does not react.

"Hmm…a silent type, huh." The woman frowns, before shrugging. "I don't mind that."

The two pistols fire, but the bullets are swiftly intercepted by a blast of…light pellets?

Rider swiftly turns and leaps away, barely in time to avoid the sudden pillar of light crashing down. Pellets of light begin to shred out, firing away in all directions, some of which Rider shoots down. _Most are missing?_ Rider raises an eyebrow, wondering if this opponent of hers has impaired eyesight, but she looks at the scattering light pellets again, and it's to her…surprise? Yeah, _surprise_, that the pellets are forming a pattern.

"Forgive me. From where I'm from, introductions are done _after_ the bout, but this isn't that place anymore." The pillar of light fades, revealing Caster, floating high above. "Servant Caster. As it is unlikely for you to be Assassin, I assume you're Rider?" She says, but something about that seems off.

"Yep! Francis Drake at yer' service!"

"Isn't revealing your true name ill-advised?" Rider scoffs at that, looking towards the forest where Waver and Rider's master seemingly are. "Honestly, I just want this war to end. My master's boring as hell, and she's a psycho." The pirate sighs. "And she's not even using her command seals. It's kinda sad really."

"I agree." Caster curtly says, and Rider grins. "Not much of a talker, are you?" She says, and Caster shrugs. "I find talking in battle rather tiring."

"Well-" Light shimmers behind Rider, and the air seems to tremble. Caster forms an arrow and notches it, aiming it at her. Rider smirks. "Let's continue!"

**"[Golden Hind]!"**

A large red ship forms from the light, its cannon bared and ready to fire. Rider fires her pistols, the cannons of her ship following in tow, and Caster fires her arrow, charged and shimmering with rainbow light. The two forces clash with a bright flare, but the firing continues.

Rider maintains her cannon fire, while Caster begins to move, flying around as she fires back at the Noble Phantasm. But as expected of one, the ship doesn't fall easily, and it takes several powerful shots to finally see some of the wood tear off.

Had this battle occurred at night, then this bout would've been much easier for her.

"**[Sprout]**." At Caster's command, sprouts of bamboo burst out from the earth, stabbing into the bottom of the ship and destroying one of its cannons.

_Not ordinary bamboo then._ Rider concludes, seeing the splinters of wood laying on the deck. With one of the [Golden Hind]'s cannons destroyed, and part of it stuck because of the bamboo, Rider's firepower decreased, and the ship's mobility is cut short. She could dispel the ship and resummon it again, but that'd leave her open to attacks, especially seeing how fast those bamboo sprouts grew out from the ground.

Oh well, she's dragged this out enough.

Rider grins. "Now! [Let the hunt begin]!" The words reverberate through the air, a physical manifestation of the power behind her words as the grass around them begins to violently sway. Ripples scatter across the area, and chunks of dirt and stone are ripped from their place, carried away by an unseen monsoon.

_Waver is in there!_ Caster narrows her eyes, before moving right in front of the path towards the forest she'd been shot out of. She disposes of her wooden bow, letting it fade back into the world, and presses a hand down on the fertile soil below. "[The gates to the imperial sanctuary. Cast away those unworthy]"

"[Fire]!"

**"[Golden Wild Hunt]!"**

An army of a hundred ships, each armed with their own cannons appear out from the ripping air. Their cannons prime, and with power bolstered by their history, the cannons fire out beams of concentrated fire, following the fire of her ship's cannons. The hail of massive laser-fire quickly reaches Caster, but she does not move away.

She reaches out into the earth, invoking a mystery long past, and shouts.

**"[Bamboo Forest of The Lost]!"**

Sprouts of bamboo grow out, jutting into the sky with astounding speed. But as before only tens had appeared, this instance far surpasses the thousands, creating an interlocking layer of enchanted bamboo. The cannon fire meets the bamboo, and the world is blown away as the two forces begin to compete.

Slowly, under the combined heat, the bamboo begins to burn and snap away, one by one, and soon stack by stack. Soon, a third of all the bamboo had already burnt down, and more is following. The air grows thick with the heat, and the grass under Caster shrivels and burns from the combined heat.

Another third burns down, and the combined cannon fire has now become visible to Caster, and she gains an understanding of why the forest of bamboo burnt away so quickly despite its many enchantments.

But alas, the heat flows away, and the cannon fire finally fades, with the burnt grass around Caster being its only indication of ever happening.

"…Damn, I lost hard, huh."

_But that wasn't the full extent of her powers._ Caster deduces, looking at the slowly fading legs of Rider.

"Had your master not died that last second, you would've have broken through." Caster says in consolation, but Rider merely scoffs. "Bah. You probably have more things up your sleeve, don't ya'?" To that Caster says nothing, but the answer is clear, and Rider sighs. "Ma, even without being held back, I don't think I would've beaten you."

"…Well, this sucks." Rider says, laughing, and Caster forces down the slight chuckle building in her throat, instead giving a small wry smile at the scarred woman's little conundrum.

"Then do you want to have another chance, Rider?"

All eyes are immediately drawn to the new voice in the scene. It's a young girl, roughly around Waver's age. She doesn't look too out of place, but as she'd come to know, outward appearances are very misleading, and she can clearly feel the immense pool of prana the girl has inside her, one big enough to compete even against servants.

"Well, who're you?" Rider says, still sounding pretty annoyed from the entire experience. The girl smiles wryly. "What I said. Want to continue in the war?"

"…Girl. You're a master, right?" She nods. "And you've got a servant already, right?" Another nod. Rider sighs. "You want to kill yourself by having me?"

The girl smiles again. "Meh, don't worry about it, Rider! My prana's large enough to host you too!"

"She's telling the truth, Rider." Caster finally says. "The girl's prana is far above a normal mage. I don't think she'll suffer any consequences by having you as well." The girl gives a bright smile and a thumbs up at her support, and she's reminded of her a certain witch from the past.

"…huh." Rider looks to the girl, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "And the catch?"

"None!" She says, before growing silent. "…Well, I guess just be ready, since some of the servants we're going to face is pretty crazy."

But Rider isn't convinced, and she retains her stare at the girl. Slowly, the girl's smile slips away to a much more serious look. She breathes out a sigh, before suddenly creating a Bounded Field around them. "Alright, I'm just going to say this. Right now, things aren't doing so well, and if things continue, we might just end up in some massive trouble."

"Like?"

"First. I don't think the grail's able to choose non-human masters." The girl says, looking around cautiously, before continuing. "Two. You're the second Rider in this war."

Caster's eyes light up in realization. _How had I forgotten?_ She'd gone with her master yesterday night to view the battle, and one of them was clearly a Rider. How had she forgotten so quickly?

And then, something in her mind shatters, and she loses her balance. It's only barely that she manages to regain her ground before falling. "…That's right. There'd been another Rider yesterday night."

The girl nods and turns back to Rider. "And third…well, it doesn't matter whether you want to join or not, but whatever you do, if things get out of hand, the entire world may just be swallowed by tainted mud, and, you know, begin to end of the world."

"…shit. So the grail's trying to fight back, huh." Rider says, her blue eyes now much clearer than before.

_It seems she's broken out of it too. _But this brings up a worrying revelation. The grail is now actively sabotaging its own ritual, placing small, yet far-reaching doors in their mind to stop them from realizing the strangeness of this war. Why is it doing so? What does the girl mean by the 'world being swallowed by mud'? And why does she know so much?

"Yep." The girl says, playfully popping the end of her word, though her eyes are hardly playful.

"Sir Francis Drake. May I seek your assistance to end the grail once and for all?"

There are no lies in her words, no hidden intentions behind her back. Everything she says is the truth, and once again, Caster is reminded of her past, of a pair of humans who'd lived and reached the impossible, who'd accomplished deeds not even she could ever imagine.

The world falls silent, and despite the bottom half of her body gone, Rider hums in thought, rubbing her chin as she considers. Then, she shrugs and smirks. "I've never liked short voyages, so I'll take up that offer, master."

"I'm glad you agree."

Then, with the connection established, Rider's disappearing body immediately reforms. "Woah, you sure aren't kidding, Caster! This girl's loaded!"

And despite that, the girl doesn't look the slightest bit winded, and that's perhaps the most shocking of all. "Welp, nice you have you aboard, Francis!"

"Oh, and call me Hanami. I still can't get used to Lancer calling me master and all." Rider-, no, Francis laughs, giving a hard friendly pat at her new master's back. "Not one for formalities, are you, Hanami?"

Hanami then turns to Caster. "Oh, and Caster?"

"Yes?"

Hanami smiles. "Take care of Waver, alright? I don't want anyone in this war to die, especially him." Caster blinks, surprised, but she nods and returns the smile. "I will, Hanami."

"Alright then, I guess I'll go back now. See you later, Caster!"

"See ya', Caster!"

And so, the Bounded Field disappears, and Caster is alone, standing on a small patch of burnt grass. She takes a moment to sigh, internally reprimanding herself for being caught in such a trap. Had Hanami not appear before them like that, would she have been able to shatter the illusion herself? Would she be too late when it happened?

It's ironic really. For someone who is quite adept at illusions, she was caught by one so easily.

"Caster!" She then hears Waver's voice calling out to her, and she turns around to meet him, smiling slightly.

_Oh well._

* * *

_How the hell did I get into this situation?_

"Ma~, it'll be fine, Shirou-kun!"

"Mm. I agree too."

Shirou smiles, but he heaves a tired sigh on the inside. It'd only been a couple hours since Hanami told him to be careful and went out, and he'd already gotten tangled up with the War. Not only that, he'd also revealed his status as a magus, and a strong one at that when he managed to go toe to toe with a red-haired Lancer.

And now, forced by Rider's exuberant personality, he's walking around Fuyuki with the other two, conversing with the master and servant pair, though it's more of them speaking and him listening and nodding.

But the recent battle is still weighing on his mind. Because, isn't Lancer Gareth? The Holy Grail only summons one of each class, right? Then was that man lying? He doesn't seem to be, and he doubts a man with such skill on wielding his spear can be anything _but_ a Lancer. He wanted to bring the issue up, but he can already hear Hanami screaming him for being careless, so he withdrew his voice.

"By the way, how did you get so strong, senpai?" Akemi, Rider's master, asks, looking to him with no small interest. Rider seems to be listening as well, though her interest is a bit more hidden.

Shirou ponders his answer for a moment, before he decides to give an…abridged version of his tale. "Well…It's a bit too long to tell you now, but it all started when a girl showed up in front of my house. She asked me to help awaken her magic circuits, and so I did." He gives a quick glance at her, just to see her reaction. As expected of someone who'd recently dropped into the moonlit world, she doesn't seem to understand what he meant, but nods anyways.

"Things picked up from there. In exchange for unlocking her prana, she gave me lessons on how to use [Structural Analysis] and [Reinforcement] effectively. Oh, and we hunted some ghouls along the way as well."

"Ghouls…" Akemi mutters. "You mean, like zombies?"

"Basically. And then…"

_All hell broke loose from there._

"…"

"Senpai…? You don't need to tell if you don't want to." He smiles at her, shaking his head and continuing. "Sorry. The city I lived in was attacked by…a malicious being, burning away everything. We tried out best to stop it, to save those who were still alive, but…" He goes silent for a moment, and looks up to the bright sky above. "We couldn't do anything. Our home was burnt beyond recognition, so…we moved here."

"Ah…" Akemi looks away, her eyes ashamed, and Shirou can already see the apology dancing on her lips, but he swiftly adds. "Don't be sorry about it, Akemi-san. What's done is done, so it's all we can do."

_"It's all we can do at this point." Hanami says, her eyes staring right into his. "You're afraid. I'm afraid as well. But we can't let it drown us. We're stronger than that." Then she smiles. "After all, we've survived the grail before, why can't we do it again? Why can't we go beyond that? Why can't we destroy it for good this time?"_

_"Don't let yourself be dragged down by those things. So! What do you say, Shirou? Ready to go?"_

_Shirou smiles, feeling the weight on his heart lessen, and he remembers why he is still alive today._

_Hanami is still here, and that's all that matters._

_"Yeah."_

"You've gone through a lot, haven't you, Shirou?" He hears Rider say, his voice soft and laced with wistful nostalgia. He smiles at him, giving a small nod at the crossdressing rider.

"Hey, senpai…do you think I'll be able to live?" Akemi suddenly says, and both their attention immediately jumps to the girl, whose usually confident eyes are now subdued, afraid. "I mean, I have Rider, but…what about the other masters? I'm just a normal girl, I can't do all this fancy magic you're all doing…"

"Then why don't you have Shirou teach you?"

_Ah…That voice…_

Slowly, Shirou turns around to meet Hanami, staring at him with a small displeased frown. Gareth is by her side as usual, wearing casual clothing instead of her usual garbs. However, there is also a pink-haired woman on her other side, wearing what seems to be a mix of a coat and a pirate's outfit.

"Um…" Akemi looks between him and the new arrivals, before she suddenly realizes that Hanami is standing with two servants by her side and takes an immediate step back. Hanami's frown changes to an amused smile as she looks at her, before turning back to him, her previous frown back in place.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't tell you to go out today." He gives a small nod. "I also don't remember allowing you to engage another servant in battle."

_How did she-, no, of course she knew._

Seeing his silence, Hanami sighs, before giving a small smile at the girl. "Sorry. My name is Hanami, Shirou's partner."

Akemi blinks for a moment, before quickly introducing herself. "A-Ah, I'm Kurosawa Akemi!"

"Mm! Nice to meet you, Akemi-chan!"

* * *

The introductions continued, and Akemi and Rider were surprised to hear that Hanami was the master of two servants. Shirou's obviously shocked as well, but he'd already written it off as Hanami's little brand of weirdness.

Then, just as the time hit noon, Akemi's stomach rumbled, and with a red-faced Akemi and another amused smile from both he and Hanami, they continued their discussion in a small diner.

And it was then that he realized this war might be much harder than they initially expected.

"…Alright, so you guys met with Lancer, and Rider traded blows with him before Shirou helped, right?" Akemi nods, and Hanami's expression grows grim. "Here's the thing, _I'm_ the master of Lancer, and she's right here."

Just like that, the entire table falls silent. Akemi is looking back to Rider, confused at the conflicting information she'd just heard. But the indication is clear to Shirou. It's just like the situation back in the fifth war, with the grail sending out altered versions of the servants to fight them. Just, instead of altered versions, it was a new batch of servants this time, and he wasn't sure which one was worse.

Also, he notices the slight brightening of Rider's eyes, along with the subtle change in her prana. Hanami seems to have noticed as well, and continues with her explanation. "Not only that, but she-" Hanami swiftly points to Francis, who is enjoying a nice extra-large serving of pasta. "-is a Rider."

"…I'm guessing you know why?" Rider asks, looking much more serious than he'd ever seen. And frankly, the expression didn't really suit him. Hanami nods. "Yep. The taint inside the grail is trying to mess up the war by summoning more servants. So far, I've met a second Berserker and a second Rider, and you've met a second Lancer. So, it's safe to assume that the grail's summoned seven more servants of each class."

Silence reigns upon the table again, this time with everyone deep in their own thoughts, excluding Francis who's too busy enjoying her plate of pasta.

Then, Hanami suddenly claps. "Okay! Enough of this! I want to hear _your_ story. So, how's this war been for you?"

"Uh…It, doesn't feel like a war…at all?" Akemi says uncertainly. Hanami grins. "It doesn't, right? I mean, we're supposed to be enemies, but here we are, sitting in a diner and eating lunch. From what I heard, Caster's master is busy learning his magecraft, and Archer and her master are basically relaxing. We're basically doing the exact opposite of what we're supposed to do!"

"Maybe that's why they sent seven more servants." Shirou says jokingly, but Hanami seems to have caught his idea and gives him a subtle nod. 'Not a bad theory.' He can almost hear her say.

But, with the previous tense moment passed, the time at the diner continues on, with them all chatting with one another.

Silently, Shirou rests his head against the comfy chair the diner has, and he let his mind wander.

* * *

_"**[Mumyou Sandan-Zuki]!**"_

_Three strikes were shot forward in an instant. A spark lit, flying into the air, and the spear that'd nearly reached Rider's chest was hit back. He saw Rider's eyes widen, shocked, but he quickly ignored it and kicked the spearman in the chest, sending him sliding back across the pavement of the emptied harbor._

_The silence echoed between them. The red-haired spearman looked to him, clearly surprised a human was able to match the speed of his spear, but the shock was quickly rewritten by an excited grin._

_Shirou looked at the crossdressing Rider behind him, and his master standing further away. Deeming them fairly unharmed, he turned back to the Lancer, affirming his grip over the [Kojiki Kiyomitsu], letting the sword's history and legend assimilate into him. All the voices in his head faded away, and Okita's spirit merged with his._

_The man took a step forward, and so did he. "You blocked my spear." He said, grinning, and he nodded. His grin grew wider. "Servant Lancer! I challenge your sword against my spear!"_

_"Lancer?" The words didn't make sense to him. Wasn't Gareth Lancer? Why were there two Lancers? He could feel a pit forming in his stomach, a small realization over this war, but he ignored the feeling. "…I accept."_

_"Let's go!" Lancer sped forward. Befitting of a Lancer, the distance between them was crossed in seconds. His spear raced forward, and Shirou held his sword up, deflecting the incoming spear with the side of his blade. Lancer stopped, and suddenly pulled back, hitting his katana and pulling him forward._

_Barely, Shirou caught Lancer's fist reaching for his chin, and his gained instincts kicked in. He twisted his body, avoiding the attack and smashed his spear down into the pavement. Shirou quickly turned to stab his sword forward, but so did Lancer's fist, quickly racing for his exposed stomach._

_He narrowed his eyes and stabbed his sword down into the ground. He pivoted over and around the fist, and with a fully reinforced leg, he smashed the limb down onto the back of Lancer's skull._

_The two jumped back, staring at one another._

_"…what an interesting style."_

_"I didn't expect you to use Baji Quan either." He said back. Lancer grinned at his quip. "Then we're both strange, aren't we?" Shirou couldn't quite hold back the small smile on his lips. "I agree."_

_And they clashed again, spear against sword, fists against fists. It was Shirou's first time truly battling a master spearman, and he found himself occasionally stumbling over the increased range the weapon gave, but he made do with Sasaki's experience and his own speed._

_Common sense deems that a magus could never match a heroic spirit._

_But then again, common sense never applied to him anyway._

_"Tch, sorry about this, my master's asking me to cut this short." Lancer suddenly said, irritation clear to hear. Shirou gave a small nod, and Lancer smirked, before leaping back to make some distance. He tightened his grip on his spear, pointing the weapon forwards, and he closed his eyes._

_"**[There shall be no second strike]!**"_

_The air seemed to twist around the spearman, swirling around the spear. Lancer tensed his legs, bending his body forward, ready to leap forward. He recognized that stance, recalled the technique from the history the spear bled into him in their clashes. A technique, trained and mastered to perfection, executed with no faults._

_"**[Three steps, a sword absolute].**"_

_The word slipped before he noticed. He bent his knees, building energy within his knees. He reared his hand back behind his head, aiming the tip of his katana forward._

_Then, they leaped forward._

_Both were mere techniques, attacks trained and mastered, but their powers and beauty so encompassing that reality bent to their needs._

**_"[God spear]!"_**

**_"[Mumyou Sandan-Zuki]!"_**

_A single perfected strike met three in harmony. The two Noble Phantasms clashed against one another, and whirlwinds were sent out upon their impact._

_But none overpowered the other, and both combatants were instead sent flying back. Shirou looked to the man in awe and respect, while Lancer looked to him in shock. Shirou's instantaneous strikes failed, and Lancer's perfected spear was countered._

_"…What's your name, boy?"_

_"Emiya Shirou." He answered without hesitation. Lancer looked to him, before he smiled. "I will remember that name. Let us fight again." And with that, the man disappeared._

_So, Shirou stood there, staring at the ground where Lancer was, before he sighed and turned around, only to see Rider eagerly looking at him, his face too close for his comfort._

_'Oh dear…' He'd thought._

* * *

"Wakey, wakey~…"

"Mmh…?" Slowly, Shirou pulls his eyes open, pushing away the ringing buzz in his head. Above him is a familiar blue ceiling, dotted wi-

"I…fell asleep?" He asks. Hanami nods from across the table, looking as energetic as ever. "Yep. For a good three hours too!" Shirou blinks, and then blinks again. "Three…hours?" He slept three hours, at noon, on a sofa-chair in a diner? That's…strange. Sleep doesn't come so easily to him.

"Don't worry about it~. It's still the afternoon, so no harm is done!" Her words don't quite comfort his worries, but he pushed the thought back for later examination. "Well, sorry for wasting so much time." Shirou says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Hanami shakes her head, smiling. "Mm, it's fine. Francis is out looking around the city with Gareth, so…it's, nice and silent. Calm." She says, cradling the glass of orange juice in her hands. "Hey, Shirou…when this is all over, wanna go buy a house?"

"…sorry?"

"Uh, when this is over, wanna buy a house?" She repeats, and Shirou stares. "…Why?"

"Oh, you know, it's, well…" She looks down for a moment, thinking of her answer, before looking back at him again. "I kinda miss those days, you know? When it was just us training, with me teaching you and you cooking me food in return." Hanami then smiles. "And you haven't made the Flan I asked for a long time ago!"

"That I haven't." He smiles wryly, remembering the half-finished product he was about to continue on before he was sucked into thay false Fuyuki. The smile then turns to a grimace as he pictures that half-finished pudding swimming in the tainted mud, its uncolored white turning black because of all of that mud.

Yikes.

"Hmm…" But buying a house? Granted, there is still a messed up Grail War they need to finish first before they can go to that scenario, but buying a house?

"Ne, Shirou. What do you want to do after this?" Suddenly, Hanami says so, and all the noise around them vanishes. Idly, Shirou notices the [Empty ID] they are in, but he simply turns to her. "What do you mean?"

"What do you want to do after all of this?" She asks again. "After this war is over, after the grail is dead, what do you want to do?" Naturally, Shirou readies his response. 'Well, that depends. Where do you plan on going?' He would've said, but Hanami suddenly continues. "No, Shirou. What do _you_ want to do?"

"Did you-?"

"Read your mind? No, you're just really obvious." She says with a smile.

_Am I that easy to read? _He wonders, and immediately, all three voices in his head sound. _"Yes."_ They chorus together, and he can't help but smile wryly to himself. _That easy, huh…_

Shirou goes silent for a moment, pondering for an answer, going 'round and 'round in his head. But no matter what he tries, he'd always go back to one singular answer, to the single purpose he still had.

"To be with you." He finally answers.

And Hanami just _stares_. Dumbfounded, shocked, before she smiles sadly. "No, Shirou, I-"

"You're all that I have." He continues, remembering the visions of that burning landscape, of a world drenched in that accursed mud, and a knot forms in his gut, twisting and coiling. The faces of those that drowned in that flash by in his mind, and everything suddenly feels suffocating. "So why shouldn't I follow you?"

Hanami stares again. But this time is different. The emotions she holds behind those green eyes of hers are different. They were shaking, horrified, and her body is frigid and unmoving.

_Why is she looking at him like that?_

"Shirou…" He hears Hanami's voice by his side, and he turns to her, seeing her suddenly sitting beside him. _When did she-?_ He wonders, but then he feels her hand wrap around him, comfortingly. She says nothing, so he doesn't as well, and he returns her hug.

_Emiya Shirou is broken. He knows that. She knows that. But-_

"Ne, Shirou, let's go buy a house after all this ends, okay?"

"…Mm."

_Even then, that doesn't matter._

* * *

And of course.

_"Hey, she's a taker boy. Go get her!"_

_"Shut up, Yorrmir."_

* * *

It's been several more hours since that incident, and the sky was now a deep black, the sun no longer shining its light down onto the earth.

And I, Tsunaka Hanami, sitting atop the hotel, am absolutely embarrassed!

I-I mean, gah! I didn't expect t-to just hug him out of nowhere! Thankfully, I had to decency to put us in an [Empty ID] before that, b-but I'll probably be charged with PDA if anyone else saw that!

But I couldn't help it!

_"You're all that I have, so why shouldn't I follow you?"_

Damn it Shirou! I know the guy is blunt, but I didn't expect him to just say that out of the blue!

And…it didn't help that my mystic eyes could see the horrors hiding behind that expressionless persona, of the terrors he'd seen when he was in his coma. It was only for a fraction of a second, but it felt like an eternity, staring into that burning hellscape, forever tainted by all the sins of humanity.

And he survived all that for _an entire week_.

It hurt. It hurt to know that Shirou suffered all that, and _I can't do shit to ease it_.

So…yeah, that's why I hugged him.

_Still doesn't make it any less embarrassing!_

But it made me happy, happy to know that he considers me above anything else.

It's a [Sakura Route] situation, except I'm the one he's followed. I...know that he's still holding that dream of his, that ideal to become a hero of justice, but it's tempered now. I can see the fire that burns in his eyes as I speak of Sakura's treatment, the light that shines when we speak of Kiritsugu and Saber.

He's Emiya Shirou, but he's _my_ Emiya Shirou.

…Fua~, that makes me sound really possessive.

[You sure did, Hanami-chan!]

"…Woah, it's been a while, System."

[Wao, you're not surprised!]

"Do you want me to fall off the roof or something? Not that I'll die from something like that, but still! Well, and dangling my legs off this tall building's a nice feeling as well. Makes my legs feel all cold and stuff."

[True, true~] System then goes silent for a moment.

[…You sure've changed, Hanami-chan]

"Of course I have." I huff, looking out to the glittering cityscape, with the distant lights of cars zooming here and there. "I mean…It hasn't even been a year, and I've gone from being a normal businesswoman to a magus with enough power to fight heroic spirits. It'll be kinda crazy if I didn't change from all that, you know?"

[Or go insane]

"That too." Actually, I'm not sure if I'm still sane at this point. Jumping off a skyscraper doesn't sound scary to me, fighting against beings that can tear a city in half only gets me slightly worried. "Then again, all magi are insane, right?"

[Yep! Though the meaning of 'insanity' is kind of out there, right? To be 'insane' is to not conform to what society calls being 'sane'.] System goes quiet for a moment. [But you're a being over power, a king over the people. What is 'insane' to them might not be for you, and what's 'sane' for you is definitely not for them]

"Yeah." And she soon adds, softly. "Yeah."

[Right now, the fate of this universe is in your hands. Angra Mainyu is now actively trying to destroy the Holy Grail and drown the world in his mud. You have acquainted, even befriended Gilgamesh. You have gathered both the blessings of the dragons and light. Now, it's time for the final act, so to say.]

"And if I fail?"

[Well, you know the answer]

"That I do." I sigh and look up to the night sky, and suddenly the darkness looming above me feels just a tad more ominous than it did. [I think it's about time!]

Well, that was sudden. "Time for…?"

Suddenly, a small black cube pops into existence, placing itself gently on my lap. It feels famila-, oh, I got this back in that fake Fuyuki, didn't I?

**[Mysterious box]**

**A strange black cube. There seems to be a small button on its bottom, most likely to open the box. There is a small note attached to it.**

**"May fate never chain you again."**

Yep. "So? What's this for?"

[Just watch~] Slowly, the cube begins to rise, spinning and gaining speed. Then, as it reaches her chest, it pops, exploding in a burst of black stardust. And from it…came nothing? No, something did come out, but I don't-

**[A new update has been implemented. [Gamer Ver.] has been implemented. All previous stats and items have been transferred over]**

**[New changes include: [Class Selection]!]**

**[Note: Further updates will be implemented if issues are discovered]**

Oh, so it's an update…e…

Wait, [Class Selection]!?

**Name:** Tsunaka Hanami

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female ; Human

**Class:** [Opened]

**Level:** 29 **Exp:** 12.142/300.000

**HP: **15.080/15.080 (1.508HP/hour)

**MP: **25.263/27.260 (3.059,5MP/hour)

**Stamina:** 100% (52%/hour)

**Strength: **115,5 (+64,5)

**Vitality: **52

**Dexterity: **110 (+46)

**Intelligence: **163,25 (+100,25)

**Wisdom: **105,5 (+41,5)

**Luck: **32

**Stat Points:** 25

**Money:** 532.719.164 ¥

"YES!" Fuck, I've been waiting for this for so long! I've read the basic layout of it and the buffs each class will give, and holy hell is it broken! Seriously, the [Caster] class will bring my Intelligence and Wisdom up by _150%_! It's crazy!

[I guess the choice after this is obvious, huh?]

"Of course! I mean, 150%!"

[Not even gonna look at Saber or Assassin?]

"Well…I use a sword 'cause, why not? And Assassin? Why do I even have that?" No seriously, Assassins are masters of death, right? Why the hell do _I_ have that choice anyways? I don't have any particular skills that lean towards that class.

[Dunno. Welp, ready, Hanami-chan? The process is going to be a doozie!]

"I'm ready."

A second passes, and I can confidently say, I was _not_ ready.

It felt like…well, it didn't feel like anything, yet everything? At the same time, I guess? I don't quite know how to explain it, but eternity, and what comes before and after it flashed by my mind. I saw the beginning and the end, creation and destruction, animation and eternity. And between all that, I saw a golden throne, sitting in an endless void, waiting for the time immemorial.

My brain didn't quite fully comprehend it, but I know that I, at some point in that second-long experience that I somehow traveled into the [Throne of Heroes], and I know I managed to get a glimpse at the thing known as [The Root].

But what it actually looks like? And what truths they hold? Nah man, my head just kinda exploded at that point.

Knowledge of the unknown flowed into my head, memories flowing out and back into me, and I catch a glimpse of _something_ sitting in the distance, smiling and waiting.

And then it all ended, and a single notification pops up in my eyes.

**[Congratulations! You have selected [Caster] as your first class!]**

* * *

[May fate never chain you again, Tsunaka Hanami]

* * *

Also, that second of unconsciousness was apparently enough to make me lean forward and fall off the roof

I managed to create an [Empty ID] in time, but the suddenness of it all didn't allow me to do much.

So I crashed headfirst into a car, made my ears bleed from the horrible noises the car is making, and a terrible ache in my nose.

* * *

**For those who haven't realized it just yet, the 'fake' servants are pulled straight from Fate/Strange Fake. I actually really like the idea of having 'true' and 'fake' servants in the same war. Just that, since Hanami is here, I made the 'fake' servants to be the ones summoned by Angra Mainyu to mess the war up and get back at Hanami for ruining everything in the previous arc.**

**Also, for that intimate moment between Shirou and Hanami, you can decide whether that was Romantic or just platonic. I myself don't think that Hanami or Shirou currently has any romantic feelings for each other, but that's basically because Shirou's a stubborn and broken teenager with severe Survivor's guilt, while Hanami was previously an independent woman working in the real world. They _probably_ have feelings for one another, but whether those feelings will evolve into romantics is currently up in the air.**

**Anyways, here's a description one the [Caster] class!**

* * *

**[Caster]**

**The servant of magic, famed for their magical prowess. Their noble phantasms vary greatly, as vast as magic itself. This class specializes in their magic power, though lack any other outstanding attributes. However, they compensate their weakness with their special class skills.**

**Boosts natural Intelligence and Wisdom by 150%**

**Boosts natural Dexterity and Luck by 20%**

**All damage done by magical means is increased by 50%**

**Gives the skill [Magic Resistance Lv 70]**

* * *

**And finally, here's Hanami current stats, since some people have been askin' for it!**

* * *

**[Without Equipment]**

**Name:** Tsunaka Hanami

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female ; Human

**Class:** [Caster]

**Level:** 29 **Exp:** 12.142/300.000

**HP: **15080/15080 (25.13HP/min)

**MP: **18860/27260 (99.81MP/min)

**Stamina:** 100% (52%/hour)

**Strength: **115.5 (+64.5)

**Vitality: **52

**Dexterity: **122.8 (+46)

**Intelligence: **262.75 (+105.25)

**Wisdom: **206.5 (+46.5)

**Luck: **38.4

**Stat Points:** 25

**Money:** 532,719,164 ¥

* * *

**And with that, this chapter is over. See ya soon, readers!**


	14. One of Future Past (13)

**Ey~, hello again!**

**It's been a good couple weeks since the last chapter, but dear god does it feel like an eternity, especially with how annoying Online Semester tests are. Now, what I want to say is that, if the next chapter happens to take a long time, you can blame it on Online Tests being a bitch.**

**Now, this chapter's...well, not satisfying, at least for me. I don't know, but it just doesn't feel like it fits as well into my storyline as the others, but it's kinda needed, so I'll be putting 'em in.**

**Now, this next part is a bit spoilery, so you can skip it if you want!**

**First, for those wondering why Gilgamesh seems to know everything that's going on, it's basically because of her [Sha Naqba Imuru]. Normally, Gilgamesh would have it switched off consciously, but with it on, he becomes a pretty busted Heroic Spirit. It's the reason why, despite not being an actual Caster, Caster Gil was a candidate for the [Grand Caster] before Merlin took it.**

**Next up, why is Kiritsugu being attacked by Angra?**

**There are two reasons: One is to basically mess with Shirou, and the other is to spice things up. Because, aside from the 'fake' servants running around, Tokiomi and Gilgamesh are being really chill, Waver is being taught by Caster, Akemi's learning from Shirou while Rider's having fun, and Hanami's just Hanami. The only ones seriously trying to win the war are Kayneth and Kiritsugu. If he manages to kill Kiritsugu and get Saber's prana, wouldn't that be nice? Of course, Hanami's Mystic Eyes can just determine what's going on, so that plan's out of the window.**

**Alright, enough from me, have fun with the chapter!**

* * *

You know? I'm not much of a Star Wars fan. I mean, I've seen a couple of the movies, and they were nice, but they're just _so_ not my style, you know? I can definitely see the appeal of it all, but the way the story goes on is just…yeah. Don't really have any words to describe it. Right now, the only thing I can remember is that there's two sides of the force, and that there's a rebellion and stuff.

But damn, if the dark side had powers like this, I'll probably join up instantly!

"Um, are you okay, master?" I turn to a very worried Gareth next to him, the wide smile still on my face. "Of course!" I say, enthusiastically waving around the mobile phone I have. Not that the mobile device was interesting (though it is 10 years better than current phones), but what's most important is that sweet 100% battery.

That I charged! In thirty seconds!

Aah~, knowing that I can do stuff like this, I'm falling even more in love with this new skill of mine!

**[Voltaic Charge Lv 1 – 32%]**

**The sounds of distant thunder roar through the rainy winds, the burst of lightning striking down from the heavens above, burning anything it touches into ash. Cackling, jolting, it is the strength of nature, the wrath of the sky sent down from above. You now wield its power, and it has become your own.**

**Grants you power over lightning, either creating it or manipulating existing lightning**

**Cost depends on the power and intensity of lightning being created and controlled**

**You are immune from being electrocuted**

**When a lightning storm is occurring, all your stats are increased by 100**

**Passively grants +5 Intelligence and Wisdom**

I…think I got this skill book back when I escaped…Alaya's prison? Yeah. Pretty sure. Anyways, even at level 1, this is a pretty bloated skill. It's basically a [Attribute Enchant: Lightning] mixed in with [Lightning Resistance] or something like that. The +100 on all stats when a lightning storm is happening is a nice addition as well.

But damn this skill is hard to level up!

To give some context, I used the skill book this morning, and I've been using it ever since. It…certainly made my morning spar with Shirou a lot more fun, with how he needed to dodge the lightning instead of blocking it (conductivity baby!), but that aside, roughly three hours have passed since I started using it, and as you can see, I've only gone up by 32%, Which, with some quick maths, roughly equates to 10% every hour.

And that'll go down with each level up.

Yikes.

To be fair, assuming the passive buffs go up by 5 every level, +500 to Intelligence and Wisdom on Max level is broken, so I do understand the difficulty curve. But! It's still annoying.

Anyways, I'm currently browsing through the [Item Store], since I haven't checked it in a while, and I don't have anything to do anyway. Shirou's currently out with Akemi and Ride, both because we're still on the lookout for 'true' Assassin and to teach Akemi a thing or two about magecraft. Seeing as the girl is completely average in terms of prana capacity, I'm having Shirou help her practice, since he too suffered from the same dilemma.

Since I can handle myself, I also sent Gareth and Francis with him, just in case.

Though it's more because I wanted some alone time to myself.

Which I won't get, because someone's discovered my secret spot on the roof of the hotel.

"You seem quite bored, Hanami." And just like that, the personal bubble I had myself in popped, though I was hardly annoyed. Putting away the [Item Store] tab, I turn to see Gilgamesh make herself comfortable beside me, sitting by my side on the ledge of this incredibly tall building.

"Not really. I'm just winding down. You know, passing the time and all."

It's strange really. I mean, I'm sitting beside _Gilgamesh_, ya know, the first hero in human history. Yeah, Gilgamesh is female in this universe, but it's still Gilgamesh. I'm surprised I haven't fallen off from anxiety or something.

I guess that's just what makes this version of Gilgamesh so different.

_She feels human._

In the myths, Gilgamesh was not fully human, nor was he fully a god. He distanced himself from both sides, instead viewing the world like an outside observer. He saw himself different from both humans and gods, and he reigned as a separate entity away from the world. It was why Enkidu was sent down, and why he was so loved by the fandom despite being the jackass he is.

The closest comparison I have for her is Caster Gil, but even then she felt more…welcoming?

Or was this something special just to her?

"Don't you have anything to do?" I ask back, and Gilgamesh smiles. "This war broken. All the laid rules are useless. What I do now doesn't matter." She answers simply, and…well, yeah, that's true. This technically isn't even a battle royale to get the Holy Grail anymore, and besides, she's Gilgamesh. She can probably just grab a copy or two of the damn artifact and use it to drink some of her wine.

"Guess so." She laughs, and we soon lapse into peaceful silence. The wind whistles around us, the hustle and bustle from the city below sounding like distant echoes, and I see a golden portal appear beside me. Out of it comes a golden cup, not quite the Holy Grail, but magical enough for the magi to probably go crazy, and Gilgamesh picks it up and drinks wine from it.

How fittin-, oh, and she's even holding a cup for me.

"Thanks."

We spent about half an hour just sitting there, enjoying the peace before the upcoming devastation. In that time, I also used my Mystic Eyes to slowly retrace Gilgamesh's story. Of course, I did it silently, since I didn't feel like breaking the privacy of Gilgamesh and all.

_I saw heaven._

_I saw hell._

_I saw glory._

_I saw defeat._

It was all a jumbled mess that even my Mystic Eyes couldn't decipher completely. As expected of the first and oldest hero of mankind, her history and legend is the richest of them all, and I'm simply not strong enough to take it all in.

_I saw life._

_I saw death._

_I saw hope._

_I saw despair._

To that, I'm grateful for the sturdiness I've managed to build up through all of my experiences. Had I not held on, I would've probably broken out in pain and fell off the roof (again).

But there was one thing I managed to see clearly.

_I saw her shout, and the heavens came crashing down._

It was the one scene that shone the brightest, depicting her pulling the gates of heaven down onto the earth. What it means, I don't know, but holy hell does it look epic!

And more than that-

**[In the wake of the king's despair, her people clawed on, fighting against the endless tides of fate. It is in that moment that the legend of the first hero truly began to unveil, when she became a hero to humankind. You have witnessed it, experienced the wonders of that time long gone.]**

**[We leave you behind with this. We beg you, traveler from afar, accompany our king until the very end.]**

**[You have gained the skill [Age of Babylon]!]**

I got this little thing as a present. Of course, the first thing I asked was who this 'we' was, but then I read the name of the skill, and the face of a certain genderless person appeared in my head, along with the many warriors I saw standing behind Gilgamesh in that final scene, and I realized.

**[Age of Babylon Lv Max]**

**"For it is in the name of our king that we move onwards."**

**In that time of peril, when gods still walked the earth with men, dangers lurked close to the heart. But she came to rule over them, and her friend gave knowledge to the people, and with it, they grew, becoming a bastion in the torrent of demonic entities. Now their knowledge is imparted to you. May you use it well, [Gamer].**

**When performing any acts of [Crafting], there is no longer a chance of failure.**

**When performing any acts of [Crafting], all items created will always be Rank D or higher**

**All skills of [Crafting] gain experience 200% faster**

**?**

**-[Crafting] skills count for all skills that create ([Blacksmithing], [Tailoring], [Crafting], etc.)**

"…Hmm."

"Anything interesting, Hanami?" I blink for a moment, turning to look at the woman beside me, before smiling.

"It's nothing."

* * *

_"Oi, that's hell you're walking into."_

_?!_

With a jump, Kiritsugu wakes, cold sweat pouring down his pale face. _That dream again?_ He frowns. He knows of the [Dream Cycle], where he would view the life of the servant he summoned, but he'd already seen Saber's. If so, then what was that burning cityscape, and who was that white-haired man standing in the shadows, saying that exact lines every time.

The dreams started coming a month ago, and he came no closer to deciphering what they mean. It was all a jumbled mess really. Sometimes he'd start with him and a faceless boy staring at the night sky, and other times he'd see himself walking towards the Einzbern castle, his surroundings covered in snow.

But all of them always led to that same burning city, with that shadowed man saying those words to him.

The only clue he has is of the boy he'd occasionally see in his dreams, of his bright red hair and his beaming smiles, but other than that, nothing.

Is he worried? Perhaps, but the Holy Grail War is upon him, and all distractions must be cast away.

_"That's hell you're walking into."_

He winces, feeling a slight burn in his lungs, but he pushes forward, rising from the empty bed. Iri seems to be with Saber. That is fine by him.

"Good morning, Kiritsugu."

"…Ah, Maiya." The woman bows, gently closing the door behind her. Her face holds no expression, and she stares at him. "Are you alright? It's unlike you to wake up late." Kiritsugu looks to the watch on his wrist, and as she said, it is just past 8 in the morning, nearly two hours past the time he'd normally wake.

"I'm fine." That was a lie, and Maiya clearly knows as well.

"Kiritsugu."

His body has been weakening. It isn't physical, he'd gone to several doctors to examine his body, and they'd found nothing. It doesn't seem to be magical as well. There are no traces of curses or lingering prana in his body.

If so, why does he feel so weak? Why does his lung burn with every breath he takes?

_"It hurts, doesn't it, oh hero of justice?"_

"Kiritsugu!" Suddenly, Maiya comes to him, holding him before he can plummet onto the floor. He gasps, but even the sound is muted, weak. It's the weakest he's ever felt. The colors of the world grow dull, and the ringing in his ears grows.

_And then he sees himself sitting on a wooden porch, staring at the night sky, and his son sitting beside him, tears flowing down his golden eyes._

_"Yeah, you can rest, dad."_

His name echoes in the throes of his mind.

"Shi…rou…"

Kiritsugu blacks out.

* * *

When Irisviel hears that Kiritsugu suddenly fainted, she was understandably worried. She and Saber had immediately ran back to her bedroom, and there she saw Maiya sitting by the bedside, her normally expressionless mask broken by a worried frown, and Kiritsugu sleeping on the bed, his face pale and his breath short and ragged.

Worry then turns to horror when Maiya shows the thermometer she had used on Kiritsugu, and the terrifying 42°C it displays. The fever her husband is suffering is far above the norm, and they don't have the necessary medicines to help him.

But a sliver of hope appears when Maiya mentions the name Kiritsugu had said before he passed out.

_"Shirou. He'd said that name. I…looked through the recent documents in the city, and there was only one that matched the name."_ She'd said as she handed a small file. In it is a picture, depicting a pair of what she assumed to be teenagers. One is a girl with light brown hair, and the other a boy with deep, red hair and golden eyes.

The boy made her feel…strange. He seemed familiar, yet she knew she'd never seen him, since she would've easily remembered such. Saber seems to hold the same sentiment, stating that seeing him made her heart ache slightly, as if remembering an old memory.

The history they had wasn't very long. They arrived in Fuyuki nearly a week before and soon rented a hotel to stay in. But before that, the two were found in Miki city a month ago, injured and bleeding, and had been treated until they fully recovered.

That was it.

They had appeared a month ago.

_The same time when Kiritsugu began to weaken._

Whether or not they were the culprit to Kiritsugu's worsening health, she isn't sure. They are young, but appearances are deceiving. But she knows the boy holds the key to her husband's recovery.

Kiritsugu had helped her so many times. It was time for her to do the same for him.

Irisviel wasted no time. With Maiya remaining behind to care for her ill husband, she and Saber went out into the city, searching for the red-haired boy.

* * *

And while I'm watching all of this happening with my Mystic Eyes, I let out a small sigh, contrasting Gilgamesh's laugh. "I assume you have to go?" Gilgamesh looks to me knowingly, and I give a small nod as I stand up. "Yep. Kiritsugu's not going to last this day if I don't go, and I can't let Shirou's dad die, you know?"

_I promised to change things._

"Then I shall wait. I am eager to taste this 'sushi' you've mentioned." I laugh slightly, enjoying the enthusiasm the woman holds for the Japanese cuisine. "I'll be going now. See you later!"

With that, I leap off the building and fly forward, the [Prana Jet Propulsions] on my feet boosting me through the air. After some time flying around, I manage to make it to Shirou, who's currently staying at the forest west of Fuyuki, teaching Akemi some basics of magecraft while the servants are chatting.

I make my descent, landing right in front of Shirou and surprising the hell out of the other girl. "Yo." I say, smiling, as I hold up my hand in greeting. Shirou smiles wryly as he slowly coaxes Akemi to calm down. Then, after the girl managed to calm down and apologized, I continue. "It's fine. Anyways, mind if I borrow this guy for a moment? Something important's come up."

"What is it?" He looks to me.

"Kiritsugu's dying. We need to go."

His eyes go wide for a moment, before they narrow. He nods, determined, and he makes a quick farewell to the other master before he turns back to me. "Let's go."

I smile, and activating my Mystic Eyes, quickly locating Saber and Irisviel. Now with Shirou and my two servants in tow, we make our way towards Saber's car, making haste but doing our best to not draw in any suspicion.

(Had to hold Shirou back several times from breaking the sound barrier. It was hard)

Now, for those confused as to how I know all this?

To that I say,

[Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception], son!

…doesn't have the same ring to it, huh…

Anyways, it was actually much easier said than done. This all stemmed from my origin, [Change], which messes with all predetermined roads fate had laid out. It's both a blessing and a curse really, since I had to go all Doctor Strange and look through the many possible paths laid out in the [Tree of Possibilities], as I call it.

It took me the entire previous night. Thankfully, my Stamina regeneration kept me energized enough, but god did I miss sleep!

But for the greater good, I shall abandon that night of sleep! For the greater good!

After browsing the interweb of countless possibilities, I determined a series of actions Shirou and I needed to do for today. I would remain back at the hotel room, watching over everything, while Shirou would be teaching Akemi in the secluded forest to the west, making sure to be as secretive as possible.

And it worked!

…well, not completely.

I didn't expect to suddenly meet Gilgamesh, nor did I expect to get that skill earlier. Still, Gilgamesh is Gilgamesh, and just like how fate can no longer chain me, it can't seem to chain Gilgamesh as well.

Well, as she (he?) said in Carnival Phantasm, she _is_ the rule.

Now then, after some more time traveling through Fuyuki, we finally come upon a black car. I can see two particular figures inside, and as I did earlier, I casually rose my hand in greeting.

"Yo."

* * *

Shirou is afraid.

Hanami had told him of what would occur today, of how Kiritsugu would suddenly fall ill and his wife would rush into Fuyuki looking for him, but even though he knew that they'll manage to heal his adopted father back to health, what would happen then?

He isn't his son. Not _yet_. This Kiritsugu still works as the Magus Killer. He holds no memories of who Shirou is, and it frightened him.

Because what would he do? What would he think of him? Would he accept him? Deny him?

Even with Hanami assurance and the three inhabitants in his soul keeping him calm, the feeling still gnaws at him as he follows Irisviel and Saber down the halls of the Einzbern mansion. They stop before a pair of doors, and Saber quickly pushes it open. They quickly head in, and inside, he can see Kiritsugu lying in a bed, asleep, with an unfamiliar woman sitting by his side.

It's the weakest he's ever seen the man be.

His breath hitches, and his body clamps up, refusing to move.

Then, slowly, he begins to walk forward.

"Shirou, calm down." He feels Hanami place an assuring hand on his shoulder, and he turns to her. "Things can go wrong, but…I'll do my best, alright?" He makes a silent nod, and Hanami smiles. She walks up to his bedside, and her Mystic Eyes activate, her green eyes bleeding to a shifting blue.

"That's-!" Shirou hears Irisviel gasp, but he ignores it, choosing to watch as Hanami's expression slowly dim. Before long, her smile is turned into a grim frown. "…Shit."

"W-What's wrong, Tsunaka-san?" Irisviel asks, worried. Hanami turns to the woman, her frown growing. "Seems like the situation's gone from bad to worse." She laughs slightly, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes. "Angra's taint on him is heavy, and it's slowly eating through his body. We don't have long before the man turns into a puddle of hot mud."

"A-Angra? Who's this Angra!?"

"…Story for later." She says, and before Irisviel can get any angrier, she quickly continues. "I'll have to focus as much as possible. Don't interrupt me."

And with that, Hanami places a hand on Kiritsugu's chest, and light begins to shine around them, surrounding them light a cocoon.

It's the same light he'd seen her use countless times, but now, being so close to it, he understands what it truly is.

_[Avalon], the sheath of ever distant utopia._

The ancient artifact thumps within his soul, and he can feel it hum together with the cascading light before him. The same seems to go for Saber, though she looks a lot more shocked.

Why wasn't he shocked then?

It's Hanami. She probably found a way to extract [Avalon]'s light or something.

But even as wisps of black smoke began to rise out from his Kiritsugu's skin, and as colour slowly returns to his face, Hanami looks hardly pleased.

_"Umm…something seems wrong…"_ He hears Okita say, and he thinks the same. It'd been quite a while since he's seen Hanami truly look displeased. At worst, she's peeved at something, but quickly bounced back to her neutral smile.

But something seems wrong here.

Then patches of black begin to surface on Kiritsugu's face, and Hanami went from displeased to furious panic.

"What's happening to him?!"

"…Shit. Angra's growing violent. The curse is growing wild and…" The rest foes unsaid, but the point is clear.

If something isn't done soon, Kiritsugu will die.

"Come on…" Hanami pushes again, and the light around them shines brighter than ever. "_Come on_…!" He hears her plead, but the black taint continues to spread. Prana is being wildly flung all over the place, and Hanami continues to struggle, even as signs of strain begin to show on her face.

_Kiritsugu will die._

"Stay put you piece of sh-, agh…!" Cracks begin to appear around the room. Irisviel and Maiya suddenly fall, overwhelmed by the sudden denseness of prana in the atmosphere, while Saber stares at the girl, shocked and unbelieving that Hanami is even human. After all, what kind of human can emit such large amounts of prana?

_But Kiritsugu will die._

Even then, the curse continues to eat away at Kiritsugu, and the patches of black begin to make it up to his neck, reaching towards the brain that keeps the body living. Glass shatters, floors begin to break away, and the roof starts to cave in. The two opposing forces clash against one another, fighting for dominance.

_But even then, Kiritsugu will die again._

Shirou's lung feels like molten lead as he watches the black taint reach up to his foster father's eyes, only now inches away from the brain.

He would watch his father die again.

**_"Let's not give up hope just yet, shall we?"_**

_…Merlin?_

She doesn't respond, but he can somehow picture the smirk on her face. Pink flowers begin to somehow grow underneath his feet, before spreading all over the room, coating the floor in a pink bed of flowers. Maiya and Irisviel look down in shock, but Saber goes from awe and shocked to being absolutely catatonic.

**_"Hmph. Her expressions are always funny."_** Merlin giggles, and he has to admit, he thinks so too, especially with how she's looking at the pink flowers with as much enthusiasm as a dead fish.

But, that isn't important right now. Merlin has appeared, and she's somehow brought a portion of the [Garden of Avalon] into the real world. Her intent and his match, merging into one. Her wisdom, her emotions, her history, her everything; he sees it all, and he takes it all in. The tranquil winds of that ever distant garden blow through the room, and he smiles.

**_"[Let me tell you a story of a king]."_**

"**[The inner sea of the planet. The platform of the watchtower]**"

Two voices rings out at once. The air around him ripples, winds swirling around the room, and the blooming pink flowers sway to the rhythm of an unheard song. The cold seeping from the outside vanishes, replaced by calming warmth.

**_"[From the edge of paradise, you shall hear my words]"_**

"**[Your story shall be full of blessings –Let only those without sin pass]!**"

_Let there be no suffering in these tranquil gardens._

**"[Garden of Avalon]!"**

And so the Noble Phantasm is invoked, and the ever distant utopia shrouds the room. The blessings it holds seeps into every individual in the room, taking away all blemishes and healing any injuries. The fatigue and weight Irisviel has for being the Grail fades away, and the days of sleeplessness Maiya has disappears.

Hanami's light sings in tandem, and it grows even stronger, reaching deeper into the core of Emiya Kiritsugu and coming upon the channel carrying the taint, connected to the corrupted Grail. _Almost there!_ Hanami glares at her hand, determined, and with one last push, she sends her prana into the Kiritsugu's entire body, breaking past the walls the taint had been building.

Then-

"**[Gehen]**"

Lines of white stretch across the man's body, before bursting into light. An otherworldly shriek fills the room, before it fades, and with it gone, the taint on Kiritsugu's body drains away, leaving him healthy. "Ha…" Hanami heaves a slow sigh, before immediately falling onto the floor.

"Agh, everything hurts…" She says and turns to him, a wide smile stretching across her face. "Well, there ya go, Shirou!"

"He's…okay, right?" He asks warily, and Hanami responds with an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Yep! He'll be asleep for a day or two, and his magic circuits won't be running at full capacity for a while, but he's fine.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" As she says that, she tilts back and falls onto the floor, immediately going asleep.

And then she disappears, probably into an…[Empty ID], if he remembers correctly. The presence of her two servants vanishes as well, following their master.

Which leaves him here, alone, with an asleep magus killer and three woman, each looking to him with many questions in mind.

"…alright, how should I begin…?"

* * *

By the time he finished an edited explanation of what's going on, it's already turned evening, and the night sky had shown itself. The three women, Saber especially, were very insistent in their questions, and it took him a while to explain that he was indeed a normal human and not some reincarnation of Merlin, though that suggestion did make the actual Merlin giggle slightly.

(Of course, he had enough tact to not mention how he and Hanami got here in the first place)

Though the atmosphere turned heavy as he explained who Angra Mainyu was.

Simply put, the three were crushed when they heard the monkey's paw that is the Holy Grail. The fact that they were only going to receive destruction at the end brought them all down, and they were all anxious as to Kiritsugu's reaction when he hears so.

So, to lighten the mood-

**_"Why don't you cook them food? Your companion seems to cheer up when you do so."_**

Merlin suggested so, and he immediately brought up the idea. Understandably, they were wary of it, but after some persuasion, they finally allowed him to do so, if only to gain some time alone to ponder the information they received. Well, that didn't matter much to him, because he's able to cook again!

Oh, by all things that are good, he can cook!

Sure, he never said it out loud, but it'd been so long since he's stepped into a kitchen, and his hands were itching to finally make some food!

So here he is now, standing in the castle's kitchen, with a buffet worthy for a king prepared and ready, arranged neatly all across the long dining table. He can't quite help the smile on his face as he takes off the apron and places it on a nearby counter.

"Dinner's ready!" He calls out by reflex, before remembering that this isn't quite his house. But it did its job, and the three women step into the dining room, drawn by the heavenly smell of a buffet, its beauty surpassing any they've ever seen before.

"You…cooked this?" Saber asks, and Shirou smiles and nods. He can clearly see the conflict in her eyes, and it reminds him of the first time he did this with _his_ Saber, of the crumbling dignity she held before she dove in, eating food in volumes that easily surpassed his surrogate sister's.

Irisviel doesn't quite have the same restraint and dives in as soon as he allows them to. It's quite adorable actually, and it makes him wonder just how she and his father met, and what will happen to her to cause his father's regrets that he heard on that fateful night.

Maiya sits down and begins to eat as well, though with less enthusiasm as Irisviel, though still clearly enjoying it. It's almost like an odd version of Saber, except that she isn't digging through the food at hyper speeds.

And with her two female companions eating, Saber finally decides to sit down and take a bite, and as he expected, all hell broke loose from there. The servant begins eating faster and faster, devouring more and more food and cleaning the plates he prepared with astounding speed. And somehow, despite it all, she manages to eat with dignity.

Such is the magic of servants, he supposes.

But most importantly, the cloud of depression no longer hung over them, and as temporary as a solution this is, he'll consider it a success. Making others smile is never wrong after all.

_It's what a Hero of Justice would do._

He hears his inner voice say, but it isn't malicious, nor is it filled with pity. It was of acceptance, acceptance that, even if he had failed his last world, even though the billions of people that once lived in those tortured days of future past, that dream of his still lives, and there is nothing wrong with it.

For what is a hero? Is he a gallant knight, facing off against threats unknown? Is he a scholar, who brought knowledge upon men and advanced society? Is he a king, who led his people to prosperity?

Perhaps. Perhaps not.

But for him, a hero is one that protects those he still has, and that's enough for him.

He silently brings up a hand over his eyes. Before him, he is serving food to a family he never knew he had. Saber, Irisviel, and Maiya. His partner, his foster mother, and a trusted aunt. If they were still alive back then, how much money would he have to spend to fill the stomachs of 7, perhaps more when counting Saber and Fuji-nee's appetite?

"Hmm? Shirou-san, are you not going to join us?" Irisviel asks as she takes another bite.

He smiles.

"I will."

And as he joins in, if anyone asks why he was crying, he'll just say that it was probably the lighting.

* * *

Late at night, when the moon is at its highest,

"Ey~, I'm back!" Hanami pops in from…somewhere, a smile on her face. "So, how was your talk with them? Made any mistakes? Slipped up somewhere~?" She asks, though that last question sounded a lot more sinister.

"It was fine. I don't think I said something weird, so, no."

"Alright then, we're cool!" With her piece said, she sits down, joining him at the roof of the Einzbern castle. The snow is piling up all around them, but Shirou barely feels the cold. Is it because of [Avalon] or is it something else entirely? Who knows, but it does make cold showers impossible to enjoy now.

What a travesty…

"By the way," She suddenly says as an [Empty ID] forms around them. "We'll be busy soon."

"…why?"

She turns to him. "It's time to save Sakura."

"Sakura?" She nods and begins, "Matou Sakura, or Tohsaka Sakura as she was previously known, is the current daughter and heir to the failing Matou family, a family specializing on worm-based familiars. They were once a powerful family, being one of the three families to create the Holy Grail, but times have changed."

"Due to a…gruesome event." At that, she begins to frown. "Sakura was proclaimed dead, but the head of the Matou family, Zouken, saved her at the last second, but not for good intentions." And at this, her frown grows, bordering on a snarl. "The Tohsakas are known for being magi with large amounts of prana, and Zouken took her in and made her a living prana battery."

His entire body freezes, scenes shown by the Grail's mud surfacing in his mind. "Zouken's a fucking parasite, and the only thing keeping him alive is Sakura's prana. I-, we'll go and kill the guy tomorrow, but it won't be so easy."

He already has an idea, and the growing horror in his gut is growing heavy, but he pushes his question out. "…Why?"

"Zouken forced his worms _into her_, and they're feeding on their prana. Killing 'Zouken' is one thing, but he won't truly die unless all the worms in Sakura are killed. Healing Sakura up is easy enough, since we together managed to push Angra out of Kiritsugu's body, but saving her while Zouken's actively attacking us? If we're not careful, he could just kill Sakura and all our work will just go poof."

"So, you in?"

He doesn't say anything, though it's not like he needed to say anything anyways. Sakura is his friend, perhaps his only friend (excluding Shinji, though him being a friend is questionable), and knowing she is suffering and needs help is all the motivation he needs to go.

"Good! Good." Her voice lowers. "…good."

"Hanami? What's wrong?"

"…I'm-" She stops.

"…It's nothing."

"Hanami?" But she says nothing, and so he relents. He knows better to ask further, especially when Hanami is in a bad mood.

The atmosphere soon lightens however, and Hanami returns to her cheerful self, discussing future plans and several other random things as they sit under the night sky, surrounded by the falling snow.

It was a beautiful night, and Shirou made sure to commit it to memory.

* * *

…Magical elf zombies…not something I thought would work well, but I've been proven wrong apparently!

In real-time, it's actually about an hour or two past midnight. After having (forcing) Shirou to sleep, I decided to browse through the [Item Store] again, just to review what I can buy, and wouldn't you know it? Somewhere along the bottom of the list, I found an intriguing ID I can buy for a nice price.

Then I used it, and here I am now, standing on an expansive dune of purple sand. How lovely.

But what's most interesting is this world's history. Before all…this happened, the world was filled by people who had grown and attuned to the magic of nature. However, one day, a curious soul stumbles upon a strange artifact, and in his curiosity, accidentally unleashed what was inside.

A strange fungus-like being flowed into him and took over his brain, turning the host body into a factory for more fungus. As the man's body began to rot, spores were unleashed from his body, and it spread into the air. Immediately, the world was suddenly struck by sickness, and being so attuned to nature, they had never experienced massive diseases like this.

The sickness became a pandemic, and people were being taken over by this fungus parasite all over the world. Soon, not even a single soul is left.

Thankfully, since I have this thing called [Magic Resistance], I'm basically immune to the fungus' magical properties.

It reminds me a lot of The Last of Us actually, just that the infected could use nature magic to attack me. Heck, I might even be able to harness some of their properties and allow myself to use nature magic like them too!

I mean, I already have [Holy], [Dragon], and [Lightning]. Why not add [Nature] onto that list?

Now, aside from me just wanting to see what this whole ID's about, I'm here to test a certain perk my new [Voltaic Charge] has granted me. So, bringing out my staff, I hold it up, and I send a bolt of lightning upwards, before spreading towards the surrounding clouds. Then, slowly, using my prana to guide the clouds, I begin to gather them.

A blanket of clouds form above me, and with a smile of anticipation, I cause one last chain reaction,

And lightning begins to jump around, winds blowing harshly as nature begins to react.

A dry lightning storm has been made!

Oh, and hey, aren't my stats increased by 100 when a lightning storm is happening?

"Aah~" Mm, I can feel my power rising with the storm, and boy does it feel good!

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Call of Lightning]!]**

"Guaaaaa…"

Hmm? Oh, turning around, I come to see a group of those elf zombies, standing there and staring at me, clearly surprised to see me with my flesh not rotting like theirs. Well, too bad, zombs~

Cause it's time to shock ya!

I pull my prana forward, and the magic rushes forward, swirling and moving into the staff. It dances around me, snapping back and forth, turning bright blue as it morphs into bolts of lightning. I look to them, and they look back, traces of fear seen lingering in their dead eyes. I smirk, and let go.

_BOOM!_

The bolt snaps forward, and in an explosion of electricity, the group of zombies is fried. Not even a shriek is heard as their ashes fly away with the rising winds.

**[You have killed Rotting Gylphs x3. Gained 4500 Exp!]**

I look to my hand, and my face begins to hurt from how wide my smile is.

Because I just zapped some bois out of existence! Yo, that was AWESOME! God, the normal one already felt great, but with the lightning storm going on? Oh, I feel like I'm on overdrive, baby!

I spend some more minutes just enjoying the feeling of the lightning bouncing around inside me, before finally sitting up and moving. Don't have any particular paths I wanna take, and I don't want to spoil myself using my Mystic Eyes, so I just decided to go east, zapping zombies and observing the area for anything of interest.

The purple dunes got boring after about 5 minutes, so I just began flying.

Eventually, after lots and lots of weak elf zombies being turned into ash, I come across a strange…uhh, satellite?

A structure made of green polished stone, shaped like a modern satellite dish, though much larger. I don't see any zombies around it, nor are there any inside. After entering it, the inside is surprisingly clean, with only some specks of dust latching onto the wall. The inside is mostly empty, with only a path leading to a rock at the center.

And inside it, a wooden dagger is stabbed, its edge stuck into the stone.

As cool as the dagger looks, all implanted into the stone-like Caliburn or something, it's actually just a normal dagger. Trust me, used my Mystic Eyes on it, nothing came up. Kinda disappointing really.

What pulling it out does is hardly disappointing though! From what my eyes can gather at least, the dagger's currently blocking the flow of some weird unknown energy, and the moment I pull it, the energy will flood this entire satellite dish, and it'll broadcast it out into the world, creating a pulse of energy and calling the gods.

Well, assuming the gods are still here of course.

But just pulling it out is kinda boring, so I create a [Prana Bullet] and shoot it instead, knocking the thing out of the stone and into the purple sand. Instantly, energy floods the satellite dish, and the building begins to rumble. Strange pulsing sounds are heard from above, and with it is the combined groans of what seems to be a legion of elf zombies, attracted to the sudden burst of energy.

"Well, more cannonfodder~" I say cheerfully as I skip my way out the building, lightning crackling around me. My Mystic Eyes flare to life, taking in all of the approaching elf zombies rushing in from all sides, and I smile.

More Exp for my [Voltaic Charge]!

* * *

**[You have killed Rotting Glyphs x717. 1,075,000 Exp gained!]**

**[You have leveled up x2!]**

**[[Voltaic Charge] has leveled up x4!]**

**[[Prana Construct] has leveled up x7!]**

**[[Od Manipulation] has leveled up x2!]**

Aah, what sweet, sweet bliss it is to stand atop the pile of ashes of my fallen enemies. Mm, tastes like very burnt toast, though accidentally tasting the ashes is better than breathing it in…Wait, since I accidentally ate some, does that mean I just ate the burnt remnants of a rotting zombie corpse…?

Okay, yeah, both tasting and breathing the ashes is terrible.

Anyways, I cleared out the massive horde of zombies with a combination of lightning strikes and prana whips covered in electricity. Actually, with how much I used the whip I'm surprised I haven't gained a skill for it yet. Well, then again, I don't think swinging the whip-like a sword counts as [Whip Mastery].

Or something else is happening, and my [Gamer] system's being weird. I don't know.

Now that all the enemies are fried, I finally look back to the satellite building, and the bright light ascending from its center, reaching up high into the clouds. Getting up from the pile of ash, I walk back into the building, shivering slightly from the sudden pressure in the atmosphere, but I continue onwards, before stopping at the pillar of light.

My Mystic Eyes activate, and-

**[Gateway to [Yuriele] – Recommended Lv 45]**

That comes up. From the lore my eyes can pick up, it seems this satellite building is apparently one of the many beacons the ancient people built to call down the heavens, or as I know now, [Yuriele]. There are more satellite beacons spread across the dunes, and I just happen to come across this one.

But, [Recommended Lv 45], hmm? Currently Lv 31 right now, but should I do it?

Meh, I went in the [Reave Jungles] back in Miki, and that one had a recommended level of 40. I think I'll be good.

Let's go!

* * *

**[Transport confirmed]**

**[Activating warp drive]**

**[Initiating…]**

* * *

…woah. Woah. Hol' up, where the hell's this!?

I was expecting some kind of cool, godly place, especially after reading the description from earlier, not some kind of weird blue void filled with static.

**[Cyberspace]**

**It seems to be a strange gap between the warp drive. A blue void filled with numbers and information, all flowing and merging into one as you are whisked away.**

**Time until arrival: 4 minutes and 52 seconds**

…huh, it's literally a loading screen. Ooh~, this gives me some Animus vibes from Assassin's Creed, though that one's white and is filled with translucent white boxes. Both are just as empty though, and just as trippy.

Since I don't have infinite stamina and MP, nor am I bored enough to run around in circles, I decide to sit down and browse the [Shop] again.

I've already looked at the [Item Store] one too many times, so I move on to the other two stores, though the [Skill Books] sold on the [Skill Store] are all boring, and those that look somewhat special need special materials I don't have yet. After a quick minute browsing, I move on into the [Pet Store], and this one is much more…interesting.

As the name implies, yes, I can buy [Pets] here. That's cool and all, but as take a look on the tabs, I notice a certain one that…well,

**[Human/Humanoids]**

Yeah, the name speaks for itself.

Now, I only have around 2 minutes left before the transfer, so I'm being quick here. This tab's structured a bit differently to the others. The, uh, 'commissions' don't have Ranks like the other pets, but they have levels placed right next to their names, which makes sense. Strangely enough, some of the 'commissions' go up to Level 200, which is…weird. Isn't the store limited and stuff?

Wait, that's only for [Ranked] items, isn't it? But shouldn't this count as-, ah, whatever. I can't afford them anyway.

Then, roughly a minute later, a certain one catches my eye.

**[Brimstone Elemental – Lv 50]**

**One of the five ancient elementals. Once worshipped like gods, now barely a husk of her old self, clinging onto her form through the curses of brimfire she wields.**

**-?-**

**Costs 500,000,000 ¥**

For one thing, the description's awfully short, especially for a living being. Then, taking into account the prices of other choices, this one's just awfully high, especially for a Lv 50. And that unreadable line of text at the end is just the cherry on top.

While it was quite painful watching 500 million disappear from my bank account, I don't regret it one bit.

Because damn, she is _hot_. Literally.

After my purchase, the area in front of me shines for a moment, before a large being appears, her form like a strange one-eyed woman, her body completely red, with flowing hair, sitting atop cracked black stone, carved and shaped like a rose.

**[New item type has been added. [Familiars] is now unlocked]**

Huh. Cool, let's see what this whole thing's about, shall we?

**[Familiars]**

**-Brimstone Elemental [Lv 50]-**

**-Lancer: Gareth [Lv 150]-**

**-Rider: Francis Drake [Lv 170]-**

Neat! So it's an-

"Wait, shouldn't I have gotten this when I summoned Gareth? What the hell? Is the [Gamer] system lagging or som-"

I don't quite get to finish my ramblings, as the void around me swirls, and light overtakes my entire vision.

* * *

**[Welcome, Traveller]**

* * *

**Alright, sorry about the cliffhanger there, but I'm saving [Yuriele] for next chapter. See ya!**


	15. Halcyon Days (14)

**ONLINE TESTS ARE DOOOOONNNEE! YEEEAAAASSS~!**

**Ahem, sorry. So, hello again everyone! Sorry for the slight delay, but online tests took most of my time, so I had to compromise.**

**Now, there aren't any questions I want to discuss about in this chapter, so this starting note will be pretty short.**

**But! I want to give a shout-out to SilverRose09 and Hero of Justice for the conversations we've had! Seriously, you guys have given me a LOT of stuff to think about, and I like to think about stuff, so that's awesome for me! Not only that, but you guys have also given me some nice ideas I've inserted into this, so thanks for that too!**

**So, once again, thanks~!**

**Now, enough from me, have fun reading!**

* * *

"Um…Sir Shirou? Do you have a moment?"

"Mm? What's wrong, Gareth?" Gareth shifts slightly as Shirou turns to look at her, his hands still occupied with cutting the vegetables for the upcoming lunch.

Honestly, there are too many things wrong with the current situation, too many questions she needed an answer to lest she go insane. However, she'd kept her questions to herself, instead observing the pair as the days went by.

More and more she became convinced that neither of them are human, or fully human. Her master's clairvoyance had a terrifying accuracy, and she had somehow used magic similar to what her king once wielded. Sir Shirou had undoubtedly used Mage Merlin's powers, even calling out the name of her king's lost Sheath.

And her king…though her master had informed her previously, she was still shocked to see that the king she'd served is a woman. She understands the notion, for there had been no leader in her times that were female. She couldn't fathom what pressures she must have endured, leading her country only for it to end at that accursed hill.

Sometimes she wishes she could be as free as Sir Francis, but alas, Sir Francis is a pirate, while she is a knight. They are merely too different.

"Gareth?"

"O-Oh, forgive me, I-"

"It's okay to ask, Gareth." He says suddenly, as if he'd read her mind, and now she wonders if Sir Shirou has Clairvoyance as wel-

"No, I can't read minds." He says with an amused smile, "It's just written all over your face."

"I-Is it?" Gareth says, worried, as she begins to wipe her face.

"I didn't-, never mind." He places his knife down and turns to her. "Bottling things up isn't good. So, if you have any questions, ask away."

"Well-" She feels slightly strange asking this to him instead of her master, but perhaps he knows as well? "Where does master go occasionally? It feels as if she's disappeared." The first time this happened, she nearly fainted from shock, but Sir Shirou had been there to explain that it happens from time to time.

"Hmm…I'm guessing it's to those [ID]s she keeps mentioning."

"[ID]?" Sir Shirou nods. "Yeah. It's like, uh, another world. I've been to two, but there's probably more Hanami has. I don't know how she does it really. It's probably also why you can't feel her when she's away."

"Aren't you worried for her though? From what you're saying, it seems she goes out pretty often."

He frowns. "Of course I'm worried. Every time she goes away, I can't help but think about her. She's…everything I have left, but," He then smiles. "If I keep worrying about her, I won't go anywhere, would I? Besides, she's strong, so the best I can do is put my trust in her."

_Trust…_

The last time she trusted someone, she paid it with death. Could she do so once more?

* * *

"Hmmmmm…." Within an open field of grass, where winds blow gently across, creatures of many kind stands atop it, feeding on the grass for sustenance.

…or they would have been if my Brimstone Elemental didn't burn them all and all the grass as well, leaving behind just black remnants of the once beautiful island.

Oh, 'island'? Yeah, this field is on an island, a FLOATING island to be exact!

How cool is that!? I'm on an island, floating in the sky, with the clear blue sky above me and a sea of clouds below, surrounded by even _more_ islands! Not only that, there are these cool water rivers that flow in the air, connecting each of the islands like some sort of weird mystical road that carried you along.

Anyways, despite how cool this island was, my new Brimstone Elemental is more important, so I let her scorch everything here to gain some nice Exp.

And boy, let me tell ya, this new gal I got is awesome.

**Name:** Brimstone Elemental

**Age:** ?

**Sex:** ?

**Owner: **Tsunaka Hanami

**Level:** 53 **Exp:** 12100/200000

**HP: **1166/1166 (19.43HP/min)

**MP: **74650/106000 (204.93MP/min)

**Stamina:** -

**Strength: **32

**Vitality: **22

**Dexterity: **85 (+20)

**Intelligence: **253 (+128)

**Wisdom: **232 (+128)

**Luck: **12

**Skills: **[Brimfire – Lv 76], [Flight – Lv 70], [Brimstone – Lv 52], [Magical Resistance – Lv 60], [Speed Burst – Lv 20], [Lament – Lv Max], [?]

From stats alone, she doesn't look all that impressive, but when you look at them skills though~! I'm beginning to see why she cost such an absurd amount of money to purchase from the store. Ignoring the fact that she has _literal flight_, her [Brimfire] and [Brimstone] skills were maddening on their own.

**[Brimfire Lv 76 – 12%]**

**It is the flames that burnt in the secluded hells, kept away from the rest of world, for they fear the corruption it held within would consume them all. It flares with unnatural light, the malice it bred from turning the once brilliant flame a dark, maroon red. It is said that those caught by it would never be extinguished of its flame.**

**Allows the creation and manipulation of brimfire**

**Brimfire cannot be put out, unless if the enemies' [Magical Resistance] is higher than the output of power**

**Passively grants +76 Intelligence and Wisdom**

**-Due to special circumstances, Exp gain for this skill is tripled-**

It's fookin' [Amaterasu] from Naruto, except the fires are dark red instead of black. Strangely enough, despite the description saying that the flame is powered by corruption and stuff, it isn't actually demonic, and my [Holy] element isn't reacting to it. That aside, that +76 passive gain is stupid.

**[Brimstone Lv 52 – 76%]**

**The ashes of hell clumped and hardened by the curses of brimfire. Not merely heavy and durable, its surface absorbs surrounding prana, causing the stone to harden further. It seems the essence of hell that once resided within still burnt inside it, even as embers.**

**Allows the creation and manipulation of brimstone**

**Brimstone passively absorbs surrounding prana.**

**Absorbed prana can either be used as supplement for the caster or to harden the brimstone.**

**Passively grants +52 Intelligence and Wisdom**

**-Due to special circumstances, Exp gain for this skill is tripled-**

Once again, this thing's not considered demonic despite its origins! Anyways, this is the other side of her magical prowess, allowing her to create large chunks of black rock that she can fire at the enemies, build a wall with, or just straight-up bash the enemies' heads with. Once again, that +52 is just as crazy.

(Still, I'm only level 31 and my stats are higher than hers. Wonder what that says about me…?)

Now, despite all this, there are glaring problems and issues that I'll need to cover my Brimstone Elemental from. First is her abysmal Strength and Vitality. A stray hit from a powerful foe will knock her HP down to zero in an instant. Yeah, she's able to block using her [Brimstone] and all, but what if an attack lands anyways?

Then there's that Dexterity. Granted it's better than her Strength and Vitality, and her [Speed Burst] doubles it for a short time, but it's not enough.

In conclusion, unlike me who's a battle mage, my Brimstone Elemental's a full on Caster, staying behind and firing from the back lines, which is…nice, actually, seeing as all my current companions don't really fight from the back lines. Well, except Francis, but she's a bit gung-ho, so she doesn't count.

Anyways~, now that we're done exterminating this island, why don't we go onto the next one?

Since this is my first time here, I decide to use the floating river to carry me to the next island. It's quite fun actually!

Fighting off bird monsters while doing that isn't so fun though. Heck, one plunged right into me and nearly sent me off the river.

I don't think I'll ride the rivers next time.

Now, from what I can see, each island seems to be a self-contained biome, holding different faunas and monsters on each. The one I just landed on is a rainforest, the one after this is a savanna, and I can even see a desert a distance away. And then there are the weird ones, like the island that's upside down and has red trees, that are also upside down. Or literally just an island made of smooth marble, with giant green mushrooms on them.

Yeah, gonna have to visit those!

Alright then, first-

"[Use only Brimstone, okay]?"

I say. The brimstone Elemental looks to me for a moment, before she nods slightly, deactivating the small cloak of Brimfire she had floating around her.

Unlike the first island I dropped on, this forest is filled with stuff, and I don't want it all to disappear just because I wanted to watch the forest burn. Granted, watching stuff burn is really interesting and all, but items are more important!

From what I can gather with my Mystic Eyes, this island is inhabited by…frogs and birds? Yeah, frogs and birds. They all vary in size and danger, but they all carry the same poison inside them. I don't know if I can get something like [Attribute Enchant: Poison] from them, but hey, I'll never know if I don't try!

Despite how excited I was, the forest exploration wasn't actually all that interesting. The frogs and birds, while agile and had strong poison, were fragile as shit, and several bullets enhanced with the [Dragon] attribute to the head and chest were enough to kill them. I did get several buckets of poison though, and while I'm here sitting and analyzing, my Brimstone Elemental's busy using her Brimstone as a glorified axe to cut down the trees for materials.

Why am I getting wood?

Well, I haven't gotten the [Getting Wood] achievement yet, so why not, right?

Anyways-

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Poison Dimiiorga]!]**

After some prodding and analyzing, I've got the skill! The name's a bit weird, and the process took a bit longer than I would've liked, but I did it!

**[Poison Dimiiorga Lv 1 – 0%]**

**Poison. It'd been one of the first weapons we had cultivated from mother earth. It struck the heart, caring not for what strength and defenses they held. Now, its power is in your hands.**

**Allows you to fire a bolt of energy infused with poison. Any [Living] target struck will suffer under the [Poisoned] ailment.**

**Costs 500 MP to fire.**

**Enemies inflicted with [Poisoned] will slowly lose their health. Their HP will decrease by 1% every 5 seconds.**

**-[Poisoned] can be cured. Skill upgrades needed to rectify this-**

Now, it doesn't look all that impressive at first, but if each level up decreased the required MP and increased the damage over time, wouldn't that be broken? I mean, even if it caps on like 20% every 5 seconds, that's only 25 seconds before the enemy's dead.

Like, wow.

Anyways, after waiting a bit more, Brimstone Elemental finished her lumbering and I received a nice supply of wood. Sadly, it's only ordinary wood, and I didn't suddenly get fireworks popping out from my head, but I can't get everything, right?

With this island cleared of everything, I make my way to the next island, this time flying my way there.

Or, at least, I wanted to, but as soon as I approached the savanna island-

**[WARNING. RECOMMENDED LV 85. RECOMMENDED LV 85]**

This appeared. And, understandably, I'm confused, so I look back to the previous island and read its description.

**[Rainforest Falma (Cleared)]**

**-Recommended Lv 35-**

**Once an island filled with trees and wildlife, now only barren land stands in its place. You monster.**

_…Oh._

Should've read the description before destroying the entire place. I then look to the other islands, and like that one, they each had recommended levels of their own. From what I see, the farther they are from the beginning island, the higher the recommended level is, though with some exceptions here and there.

And then it clicked with me why the recommendation of [Yuriele] was so low.

_It's averaging all the islands' levels!_

A chill creeps up my back as I observe one of the monsters wandering on the savanna island. It's a large T-Rex, with blue fur covering it, that happens to be burning with blue fire as well. It looks cool already, but its 1 MILLION HP cemented the fact that I won't be fighting that thing for a while-

…actually, I can probably try and take it out with my new poison skill, but I don't know if the T-Rex can fight back.

When has that stopped me though?

So, with my Mystic Eyes activated, I take aim. A light green blob of energy forms at the palm of my hand, and on my command, the bolt of energy is fired, flying forwards and hitting the large blue T-Rex in its left eye. It grunts in pain, and turns to the air, blue fire flaring, ready to burn me, but by the time it looked to the air, I was nowhere in sight.

'Cause I'm chilling under the island, using my eyes to monitor when the T-Rex will die like the cheater I am.

As expected, its massive HP pool begins to drop every 5 seconds. The T-Rex looks around in confusion, clearly confused why it's suddenly taking damage, not realizing that its insides are slowly being torn apart by the injected poison.

Slowly, it begins to weaken. It slumps onto the floor, the flames around it dimming, and its breathing becomes irregular, desperate as it tries to survive whatever is attacking it. Then, the fateful event occurs, and its HP finally drops to 0. The T-Rex lets out one final whine, before its head drops, and it dies.

**[You have killed a Gregorian Dour. Gained 5,000,000 Exp!]**

**[You have leveled up x4!]**

**[You have gained 7x [Azure Pelt], 2x [Azure Feather]!]**

**[**

Well then~, 5 million Exp from one T-Rex, hmm? And from some scouting, I can see…7 more T-Rex and one gigantic one in the center of the island. 35 million Exp, huh? Not gonna go after the big daddy unless I know my poison can take him down, but I'm definitely taking down those 7 T-Rex with my poison.

So, using the island as my cover, I fly around the island's perimeter, firing my bolts of poison at the unsuspecting T-Rex before flying back down to the bottom of the island, waiting there as I watch their collective HP begin to chip away.

Thankfully, I was already hidden under the island when the biggest T-Rex of the bunch became alerted to his dying comrades. It begins to roar, blue flames dancing around it as the air ripples and the ground shatters. It roars again and again, clearly trying to find where I am, and in the process it releases more and more power, burning away the savanna it stands in and cracking the island apart. I actually had to let go of the island's bottom, because the shockwaves it released actually reached me, dealing a whopping _5000 HP_.

That's just under a third of my HP pool. And that's just the shockwaves from its roars. Just how powerful would those flames then be?

_Yeah, I'm not going after that thing any time soon._

But that display of power is ultimately wasted, as the final T-Rex finally bites the dust, flopping dead onto the cracked earth before beginning disappearing.

**[You have killed Gregorian Dour x7. Gained 35,000,000 Exp!]**

**[You have leveled up x5!]**

**[You have gained 52x [Azure Pelt], 11x [Azure Feather], x2 [Gregorian Bone]!]**

**[[****Poison Dimiiorga] has leveled up x2!]**

Oh yeah, level 40 baby!

Man, this rush of power sure feels good! But, I think it's prime time to escape. The big boy's trying to find me, and I don't have much left to do here. So, with [Prana Propulsions] readied, I burst forward and away from the island, being careful not to attract the still very angry T-Rex.

Now, I would've dropped by the desert island, but I spot something strange in the distance and decided to visit that first.

And…boy, how strange this is.

**[Dun Stadia]**

**A humble town sitting atop a small island. Just as others like it, a large translucent dome surrounds the island, forcing away any threats and giving protection to those living inside.**

As the description says, this next island is covered by a large translucent blue dome, one that lets me fly in without trouble. The island itself isn't all that spectacular, with only apple trees decorating its grassy plains, but what most interests me is the medieval village sitting in the middle, and the group of people waiting outside, watching me as I enter their domain.

It's…weird. I mean, I've already met the dragoons and they're definitely not NPCs, but this time the people are human, and it just feels weird. I don't really know how to describe it…

"Good morning to you, traveler." A bearded man steps forward and says, a polite smile on his face.

_Traveler again…does he know I'm from another dimension?_

"Oh, uh, good morning." I say, and suddenly, the mass of people behind the bearded man sighs, as if some invisible weight had been lifted the moment my words came out. "W-What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, traveler." The man says, this time his smile more genuine. "We were afraid you would've…become _forceful_."

"O-Oh." Yikes, seems like this village hasn't had much good experiences with people like me, huh? "Well, I saw this island and wanted to visit it! I mean, I've been moving from one island to the next, so it's kinda weird to see one where monsters aren't trying to kill me."

"Ah, might you be a fighter as well, traveler?"

"Mm! Oh, and just call me Hanami. Being called 'traveler' all the time feels weird."

The man gives a hearty chuckle. "And I'm Oswald. Welcome to [Dun Stadia], traveler Hanami."

* * *

This. Is. Awesome!

"So you just exchange stuff for points, and then use the points to buy other stuff?"

"Yes, that's an ample description of how it works." Oswald, the village chief as I've recently found out, replies back. "I'm surprised you don't know about this." He then continues, looking to me questioningly.

"Ah, well, I don't venture a lot, so I've never seen how these things work, you know?" It's a half-lie, but he doesn't need to know, right?

Anyways, now that the village knows I'm not going to extort them, I'm having Oswald guide me through the village. As I saw from the outside, the village is rather small, with only a population of 58 people currently living here. Technology is minimal, and most of the villagers devote themselves to agriculture.

But then we reach the so called [Obelisk], and oh boy did my brain explode when I realized what it is.

_It's a fookin' [Item Store]!_

Of course, it's not completely the same. I use money, while the [Obelisk] uses [Points], something that can be gathered by selling anything to it.

And by anything, I mean _anything_.

Apparently one of the kids decided it'd be fun to try and sell dirt to the thing and ended up getting some points in return. Then, being the kid he is, he used those points to buy some toys to play with, got scolded by his mother for using those points on useless things, and he's never bought a toy ever since.

He still gathers dirt to this day.

Understandably, selling mounds of dirt isn't going to give you much, but that proves that the [Obelisk] accepts anything, and that's big. Real big.

But just as the [Obelisk] is a blessing, it isn't free. Like any real estate, the [Obelisk] requires points every month to keep functioning, or else it'll shut down, and take down the shield around the island with it, opening the island to monster attacks.

It's the reason they're all working away at the fields, toiling to gather products, both to eat and to sell to the [Obelisk]. It's why there are apple trees all around the island, as they're there to give a constant supply of apples, both to sell and to eat, though most people sell it for points to make sure the [Obelisk] keeps running.

As Oswald said himself, it's not the worst life, but they could do nothing but slowly stave away the [Obelisk]'s deactivation.

And that's a fate worse than death I say.

Which is why, even if there isn't a quest requiring me to do this, I want to help them.

**[Would you like to exchange x5349 Wood Logs for 10698 Points? Y/N]**

"Traveler Hanami?"

**[Y/N]**

Instantly, the logs stored in my inventory disappear, and in its place, appears what looks to be the points, symbolized as purple tickets. "Oswald, how much can 10000 Points get you?"

The village chief blinks for a moment, "Well…quite a lot. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm…If you had that much, what would you do with it?" I ask subtly. Oswald goes silent for a moment, clearly still confused why I'm suddenly asking this, before he smiles. "I'm the chief of this village. If I can help my people, then I'd do anything."

"I see."

**[Give 10698 Points to [Oswald]? Y/N]**

**[Y/N]**

"Well, here you go!" I watch the slow rise of Oswald's eyes, the creeping realization of what I'd just given him, and he turns to me, clearly shocked. His mouth opens and closes, unsure of what to say, and to that, I smile. "You said it yourself. Life here could be better, but you just don't have enough points to improve. Well, there you go."

"But…why?" My smile drops slightly at that. "I don't like stagnation." I say, reminiscing over those days before I came to this universe, of me just slaving away at that office, doing my best to meet my ends. "To me, not being able to improve is worse than death. And…well, I guess you just reminded me of who I used to be."

His eyes widen as I continue my explanation. "I wasn't always like this. I used to be stuck in one place, doing the same mundane things to keep myself alive. Looking back, I almost miss it, that safe feeling from doing the same thing day by day. But, if I didn't leave, then I wouldn't have seen the wonders the world has. I wouldn't have become who I am today. I wouldn't have come across this village." I turn to him, and I grin. "And I'll never change that."

"Traveler…" Oswald whispers together with the other villagers who had-, wait, when did the other villagers come here?

…huh, I guess I was too into my monologue to notice the other villagers arriving. On that note, they're all staring at me with…awe? Wait, some of them are crying as well!? I-I mean, I wasn't saying anything sad or-

"Thank you." He says as he bows together with the rest of the village, and I can't help but feel slightly embarrassed. I mean, all I did was exchange the wood logs my Brimstone Elemental gathered from that rainforest island. The reverence they have in their eyes just doesn't feel right, you know?

"N-No problem. Anyways, we should probably do something about defense."

"What do you mean?" One of the women speaks up.

"Earlier, you guys were afraid I was going to extort you for points, right?" At their nods, I continue. "Now that you guys have enough points to make serious improvements, anyone else coming here would want an ever bigger prize from you guys, and I don't think anyone wants that."

"But how can we do that? We're just villagers." Oswald says.

My grin returns. My [Skill Store] tab beeps to life in the corner of my vision.

"Time to break the meta."

* * *

"S-Sir Gareth!?" Arturia barely managed to reign her shout as she looks to the dining table, and the two individuals currently eating on it. Gareth stiffens, broken out of her conversation with Shirou, and she slowly turns to meet her. "A-Ah. G-Good afternoon, my lord." She says meekly, clearly distressed.

"S-Shirou, are you…?" Irisviel says from her left.

"No. Gareth's Hanami's servant. She's just staying with me." Shirou says simply to Irisviel's question. He then places an assuring hand on Gareth's shoulder, and the knight calms down. Gareth takes a deep breath, and releasing it, she looks to Arturia. "Sir Shirou's right. I am servant Lancer, but my master asked me to stay hidden." And then she goes meek again. "Though I've failed at it…"

"It'll be fine, Gareth." Shirou says, smiling, before he turns to the two women by the door. "So, is there anything you want?"

The two women freeze for a moment, before they recall their reason for coming here in the first place. "I wish to ask why you were able to bring about the [Garden of Avalon]." Saber answers for them both.

Shirou frowns for a moment, and his eyes go dull in thought, before he nods. "I don't mind explaining. Take a seat first though, I'll get us some tea." And with that, Shirou rises from his seat and leaves for the kitchen, leaving Gareth alone with Irisviel and Arturia. Cold sweat begins to pool at the back of her neck.

"Sorry for intruding, Lancer." Irisviel says happily, taking a seat at the long dinner table. "I as well, Sir Gareth." Arturia politely follows, taking a seat next to her acting master and confidant. The silence seems to stretch on, and Gareth can't help but begin to feel lightheaded.

After all, she's sitting on the same table as Irisviel, whose beauty matched even that of Lady Guinevere, and _Arturia Pendragon_, her king from her time as a knight of the round table. It was hard not to feel tiny as she sits together with the two.

Thankfully, before she could faint, Shirou returns with several cups of tea, all neatly placed on the metal tray he's carrying. "Here you go." He hands them all a cup each before taking a seat next to Gareth.

He takes a deep breath and begins. "Around a month from now, the grail's mud will burn down Fuyuki, killing nearly everyone. I was one of the survivors."

"I'd found myself walking, pushing myself to walk even as my legs were growing numb. People called to me, cried for my help, and they cursed me as I walked past them. At that time, I only cared about surviving, but…" He goes silent for a moment. "In the end, the fire became too much and I fell."

"I didn't realize I was suffocating back then. I'd taken in too much ash, and I could barely breathe. I think I also got crushed under some rubble, but my memory of that's a bit hazy."

Gareth winces slightly. She can't fathom how painful it'd been for him. She'd been saved from that torture, for her death was swift, but his was a slow drain, a creeping chill of slowly losing one's life. _And he was but a child at that time, wasn't he?_ She realizes, and that revelation only made it worse.

"But," He begins to smile, "Before I died, a man saw me and began digging me up, and when he did, he smiled as he cried. I didn't understand how he could be so happy at seeing me, and I couldn't help but wonder back then if I could smile like he did."

"I was still dying though, and I'd blacked out by then, but I woke up tomorrow, with no injuries on my body, and no memories of my life before that fire." He laughs lightly. "You can almost say I was born from that fire."

"I lived like normal from then on. I was adopted by the man who saved me, and we lived here in Fuyuki. Of course, I always wondered how I survived on that day, but my father passed away from an…illness before I could ask him, and I didn't know how to find out myself."

"And then, ten years later, I met Hanami."

His smile becomes somewhat strange, almost like a mixture of a smile and a grimace. "It was her that figured out that I had an artifact implanted inside me, one that healed nearly all my wounds."

It's then that Arturia begins to make the connection, and all the pieces of the puzzle suddenly appear.

"Back then, as I laid dying, the man had implanted [Avalon] into me."

_Boom._ Gareth can almost hear the comical sound of the bombshell he just dropped. The answer to most of their questions was answered by then, and Irisviel stared at Shirou in shock and horror. "W-Was your father…?" She goes silent at the end, but the question is clear to them. Shirou goes silent again, this time contemplating, before he smiles. "Yes. My father is Kiritsugu."

"And my name is Emiya Shirou."

"I-Irisviel!" Arturia is too late, as Irisviel suddenly drops onto the floor, knocked unconscious from all the sudden revelations Shirou just dropped. It's quite amusing for Shirou to see actually, watching Arturia fret over Irisviel, who's essentially his foster mother. He suppresses another laugh as Irisviel begins to mumble incoherent words, and then he stopped and grimaced.

_Oh god. I'm being influenced by Merlin._

**_"I'll take that as a compliment, Shirou~"_**

_It wasn't one._

He can only sigh as Merlin giggles.

* * *

You know? I never expected to be back in the [Slime Dungeon], nor was I expecting to go to an ID with someone that isn't Shirou. This sure brings me back though, with me walking through the slimed city of Fuyuki, making sure I don't get myself all slimy while taking out the slimes populating this Instant Dungeon.

Of course, I was the one killing the slimes back then, but this time, I'm having someone else do it.

"So? How does it feel?" I ask the girl in front of me, watching as she thrusts her iron spear forward. The green slime she stabs wiggles for a moment before it falls down onto the floor. The girl then turns back to me, smiling shyly. "I-It's good, Miss Hanami!"

Her name's Wanda, one of [Dun Stadia]'s 58 villagers, and the only one who accepted my proposal to go hunting. She…actually looks a lot like me, with light brown hair and dark green eyes. She's younger though, currently only 12 years old, and obviously shorter than me, but the similarities are quite uncanny.

To give some context, after I bought [Od Manipulation] skill books and made everyone learn the skill, I let Oswald begin the village's improvements. He took with home most of the adults however, leaving the children behind. And it's then I asked if anyone would be willing to try to hunt some monsters, to which only Wanda answered.

Since I'm not a complete moron, I also bought her a [Spear Mastery] skill book after asking what weapon she'd like to try and made her a basic iron spear to use. At first I intended to make the spear relatively weak, so that she wouldn't just overpower everything in her way, but I forgot about [Age of Babylon] and ended up with an iron spear that increases her Strength by 40, effectively making most of the slimes in this ID fodder.

Which all leads to our current situation, with Wanda taking the front lines and hunting down the slimes while I watch from the back, occasionally attacking when needed and watching her Exp and level slowly rise.

Because, though I haven't mentioned (and I probably should have), my [Gamer] doesn't have a [Party] function.

Just, what?

I first tried it back when Shirou and I were hunting ghouls back then, but I couldn't find any tabs that allowed me to. A lot of time has passed since then, and a bunch of updates and patches has been made, but still no [Party] option.

Well, not like it's stopped me from power leveling the girl up!

She's now level 6, a good 5 levels above her previous level 1. Heck, she even gained [Battle Guard] as a new skill from all this. Her [Od Manipulation]'s slowly gaining Exp, and her [Spear Mastery]'s looking pretty at level 4. Overall, quite a fruitful result she gained from such a low-leveled ID.

Now then,

"I think we've cleared this area." I nonchalantly say, looking around at the now emptied streets. "Ready to move on to the next one?"

"T-There's another one?" Wanda asks, gripping her spear as support as she takes a deep breath. I blink for a moment, wondering why she looks so tired, before I noticed that her stamina's not looking so good. _Oh, right._ I laugh slightly, remembering that this was the first time the girl had moved so much.

"There is, but you're obviously tired, so let's go back, okay?"

"Mm!" She nods eagerly, and I smile. In the short time we've been together I've come to see her as a little sister, and I can't help but feel all warm and fluffy as I watch the girl go up to me with the brightest smile I've seen. Ah, the joys of being young~

"Let's go then."

**[Leaving [Slime Dungeon]. Returning to [Dun Stadia] of [Yuriele]]**

The fake Fuyuki around us shatters into light, and then we appear back at [Dun Stadia]'s [Obelisk], located right at the middle of the village. "Now, go to your mother. She's probably worried sick."

"W-Will we go again tomorrow?"

I smile, playfully ruffling her hair. "Of course. Now, off you go!" And with that, the girl runs off, though not before giving me a cheerful "Thank you!" with a smile. Ah, I feel lightheaded from how sweet she is~. I should be careful not to get diabetes.

Anyways, now that I'm back here, I can see that the 10000 points I gave to Oswald were well spent.

The village remains mostly the same on the outside, but with my Mystic Eyes, I can see that the village's [Infinite Water Well] has been upgraded to produce more water daily, the many apple trees planted all around the forest given better supplements to ensure a bigger harvest, and more diverse seeds have been planted. Their clothes and tools remain largely the same, but I can easily fix the tool problem with my [Blacksmithing]. I don't have a [Weaving] skill to make clothes yet, but I can easily get that with some trial and error.

Of course, this doesn't fully guarantee that they'll start being able to save up points for more improvements, but it's a good start.

"Oh! You're back, traveler Hanami!" I hear Oswald's voice from behind, energetic, and much livelier than ever. I smile as I turn to meet him. "I am, and I see you've made some improvements to the village. A smart choice on not making any visible upgrades, since people who might want to extort you will only see a simple village."

His mouth drops open. "You noticed all that…?"

"I'm just observant." I say cheekily. "Anways, I'll be going back now. But, I'll be back soon, probably around the same time."

Oswald quickly closes his mouth and smiles. "Then we'll be waiting for your return, traveler Hanami." He then bows to me. "And, once again, thank you."

"It's nothing, really!" It genuinely is nothing for me though, but I don't think they'll appreciate me saying that. "Well, I'll be going now. See you later!"

With that, the world around me fades.

* * *

**[Leaving…]**

* * *

And then, white fills my vision as I find myself standing atop the Einzbern Mansion, overlooking the snowy landscapes all around. Nothing much's changed in my hours traveling through a couple different worlds, though it seems Francis is once again in Fuyuki, playing some…Galaga? Damn, what a classic.

Gareth's currently with Shirou and Saber, this time actively engaged in a conversation with her former king, while Shirou's quietly enjoying a cup of tea in the background.

_Ah, good for her._

Hmm…I wonder if I'll be able to help this Saber regain the memories of what we went through in the previous world. Should be possible with [Kaleidoscope], but I haven't quite completed the quest to change Shirou's fate.

Actually, what're the criteria for completing that anyways? I mean, [Change the fate of Emiya Shirou] doesn't really say much, and sadly, my Mystic Eyes aren't able to look into the [Gamer] system's history and mechanisms, so I don't fully know how to complete it.

Well, I'll figure it out as I go.

Anyways, now that I'm back, I would've liked to go and bust down the Matou Mansion to get Sakura out, but there're several issues with that.

Namely, how the individual known as 'Matou Kariya' does not exist in this timeline. He died several years back, whether because of natural causes or not is unknown, but this means that he isn't the master of true Assassin, which is…worrying.

Whoever is the master of Assassin is hidden, unable to be tracked even by my Mystic Eyes. It means that whoever this Assassin is, their [Presence Concealment] is strong enough to oppose my Mystic Eyes, which could be very bad. Of course, this depends on whether or not this Assassin is an ally or not, but looking at most Assassins, I wager not.

Another problem is Zouken, or whoever is currently occupying Zouken's body. Frankly, he's too powerful to be _just_ a magus. An incredible amount of taint and malice is radiating from him, and I can feel it even from all the way here. It could just be that he's much stronger in this timeline, or that he's somehow taken in the power of the [Heart of the Grail].

Both possibilities aren't good.

I frown as I idly play with the snow piling atop the rooftop, thinking of what to do next, because honestly? This war's now stuck in a stalemate, with none of the master's currently fighting for the Grail, and I have no idea what to do.

I mean, I _could_ go use my Mystic Eyes to look into the infinite possibilities of the future, but that takes up too much time, time I could use for something much more productive.

_…Hmm, what to do…_

I spend some time sitting there on the rooftop, making tiny little snowmen as I ponder on what to do.

In the end, I never figured out what I wanted to do, but not wanting to waste my time just sitting here constantly, I decide to jump into the [Ghoul Dungeon] from a while back and train, you know, level up my skills and stuff.

And so, I activate my [Create:ID], and the world around me turns to white.

* * *

Slowly, Shirou opens his eyes, seeing the bright blue sky that greets him. He blinks, before pushing himself up and seeing the field of flowers around him, and the tall white tower that stands in the center of this world.

"Ah." This was clearly [Avalon], but wasn't he just watching Gareth and Arturia chat? Did he happen to fall asleep then?

"Oh, you're back." He hears Merlin say, and he turns to see her casually sitting before a porcelain white table, enjoying a warm cup of tea.

"We're not at the tower?" He asks, and Merlin shrugs. "I wanted a change in scenery." She says, and as flimsy as that excuse was, he nods and takes a seat next to her. They spend some time in the quiet, only accompanied by the gentle swaying wind as they drink the tea that appeared from…somewhere.

The tea also tastes strangely similar to the one he made.

_Wait, is this where that missing jug went?_

He found the lack of the tea he made last night somewhat strange, but now he has an idea on where it could've possibly gone.

And it seems Merlin knew as well, seeing that little smug smile she has on her face. He relents however, seeing as it was _only_ tea and not something important like his clothes.

"Don't you have any questions, Shirou?"

"I have many." He answers bluntly, "But I'll just ask one."

"And what might that be?"

"How did I use your Noble Phantasm?" It's the question that's been bothering him the most. Out of the four beings currently residing inside him, Merlin is the one he's synchronized with the least. He knows none of her history, none of her powers, none of her soul.

Unlike the other three, Merlin is _alive_, and furthermore, she is a Caster. His true affinity is that of swords, and understanding the history of a blade is effortless to him. And yet, he'd somehow managed to use [Garden of Avalon], the Noble Phantasm the enigma known as Merlin is able to use.

"You're looking at it from the wrong angle." He blinks at her, and she continues. "Your ability to attune yourself with swords if due to your strange magecraft you accidentally created. Your [Structural Analysis], coupled with your affinity with swords allows you to do as such. I however, am different."

She places her hand on his chest, atop where the mystical sheath lay. "I have been with you for much longer. Your body and soul has attuned to [Avalon], and me to you. Our souls have been inevitably intertwined." She pulls her hand back, before the [Kojiki Kiyomitsu] suddenly appears in her hands. "Of course, just as you are able to use my powers, I'm able to use yours."

"Understandably, just as you're unable to fully manifest this world, I'm unable to fully make use of yours." She says, dispelling the katana and smiling. "You are human, and I am not. However, if that happens to change, then perhaps our connection could change as well."

"You mean…if I become a Heroic Spirit?"

She nods, though she seems rather surprised. "Well…yes, that is an ample example. But, do not worry. Your friend has evolved beyond humanity, and I have a feeling she's doing everything she can to help you do so as well."

He blinks, and then gapes. "Wait, Hanami's not a human anymore?!"

"Of course." Merlin says as if it was the most normal thing. "It's only you two that defy the general populace. After all, what magus can move at speeds rivaling servants, or fly indefinitely like some Casters? Not even the knights of old had that."

"However, while Hanami has fully ascended, you have not. Of course, that doesn't mean we can't cheat the system." Merlin gains a smug smile at that, and for some unexplained reason, Shirou suddenly feels his future crying out to him. Alarm bells ring in the distant future, and he can't help but worry over what the flower magus would do to him.

"Now, I feel we've rested for enough, don't you agree?" Shirou turns to her slowly, still somewhat sluggish from the bombshell she just dropped, but he sees her eyes, and the gleam that shines inside, and he couldn't help but grin. Traits of the heroes he holds within begin to seep into his psyche, and as he stands, he takes several steps back.

"Like always?" He asks, and she smiles.

"Like always." Merlin's staff appears in her hand, the table and chairs disappear, and winds are kicked up as Shirou rushes forward, his blade clashing against her staff.

Their battle would then last for a couple hours, like it always does. Sword clashed against staff, speed countered against magecraft, skill countered by instinct. It'd become almost a routine for them to have spars like this, if only because Shirou suggested after he heard Merlin off-handedly mutter that she'd been feeling a little sore from not moving.

Being the person he was, Shirou took it literally.

She appreciated it, not only because it helped her slowly synchronize with him, but also because he'd spend his time simply entertaining her.

From when [Avalon] was implanted inside him, she'd gained an interest in the survivor of that catastrophic event. She'd watched him grow, watched his willingness to help others, watched him train his magecraft in that botched method. She'd been with him when the person known as Tsunaka Hanami came into his life, when she revealed that strange world, when he and his servant was trapped in that fake city, and when together, they'd struck down the Grail.

The years she'd spent watching him grew the respect she held for the boy, and now that they'd truly met, she could feel that interest change into something else.

For the first time, she has a friend.

Merlin is a trickster, an individual unbound by morality and rules, whose existence pushes against that of society. But though she may not be fully human, the loneliness she feels, trapped in this beautiful cage is maddening.

The confidence she once had vanished when she saw no way of escaping. The cheery personality she had grew stale as there was nothing to share it with. Her penchant for pranks slowly dried as there was no one to watch it. All that was left of her was the mission she'd set for herself, to watch humanity progress until its end, but even she knew how flimsy such a mission was.

After all, everything in this world is subject to entropy, is it not?

For Shirou, she holds eternal gratitude, for he was the savior she never knew she needed.

And for him, she'd gladly oppose the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Einzbern mansion,

"…Hmm, time sure flies when we pay no heed to it." Arturia mentions as she looks out to the darkening skies outside. Gareth looks outside as well, before finally realizing just how long she'd spend talking with her king. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't notice!" To her apology, Arturia simply chuckles, before placing a finger over her lips.

"Be sure to keep quiet. I do not think you wish to wake your friend over there, do you?" Silently, as Gareth also realizes that Shirou had, at some point, fallen asleep, Arturia stares at the boy. Oddly, as she looks at him, she feels a slight ache of reminiscence within her, as if the boy was someone she had known a long time ago.

She can't help but wonder why.


	16. Morningstar (15)

**Hey there~! Welcome back everyone!**

**Now, I don't have any specific questions I want to address today, but I do have some stuff I want to explain, all of which will be spoilers for the next chapter or two. So, if you don't want to read these spoilers, feel free to skip! If you want to read them, continue reading!**

**Once again, Spoilers are inbound!**

**Okay, for those who've stayed, I'm going to first list the known differences between the original Fate/Zero and this one. You don't need to read this, but it's mostly to get everyone on the same page.**

**-Ryuunosuke is obviously dead, killed by Hanami. This means that Giles de Rais was not summoned.**

**-Kayneth summons Kintoki as Berserker, though this isn't all that important.**

**-Waver summons Eirin Yagokoro, the resident doctor from Eientei of the Touhou series. For those curious as to who she is, just look her up on the internet.**

**-Astolfo is the Rider instead of Iskander, and is summoned by Akemi, a normal human.**

**-The person known as Kotomine Kirei does not exist.**

**-'Fake' Servants roam Fuyuki, summoned by Angra Mainyu, both to fight and attempt to kill Hanami, and to fuel the grail when they inevitably die.**

**-Gil is a girl!**

**-Gareth takes the spot of Lancer and is summoned by our dorky protagonist.**

**-Oh, and Shirou and Hanami are new players in what was supposed to be a dark and grim fantasy battle royale.**

**Okay, now that everyone's on the same page, it's time for explanations and spoilers!**

**-Tohsaka Tokiomi is more of a family man than in the show. He cares far more for his family, and though still a powerful magus, he is much kinder due to his upbringing with his kindly grandfather.**

**-Tohsaka Sakura was not given away by Tokiomi. Instead, she was deeply injured by Zouken's familiars and laid dying before Zouken came in and took her in. Tokiomi currently has no idea that Sakura is still alive.**

**-Since Kirei doesn't exist, Maiya hasn't died, and Irisviel knows of the many advances that she has done to her husband. Despite that, Irisviel doesn't actually mind and accepts Maiya's feelings for Kiritsugu. Still, she heavily reminds Maiya that she'll remain as the 'main mistress', whatever that means.**

**-Irisviel's connection to the corrupted grail was cut off by Hanami when the woman was asleep. This is why Irisviel isn't growing weaker even as Angra Mainyu is growing more active. **

**-Shinji's dead, killed by Zouken.**

**-Waver, now that he's learned under Caster for a suitable amount of time, will actually play a fairly major role in combating Angra Mainyu. He's nowhere as strong as his teacher or even Irisviel, but the prana increasing potion he's managed to learn to create has increased the prana production of his magic circuits, and that'll help with that he'll face.**

**Well, that's all for now folks! If you still have questions, do ask down in the reviews! For now, I've said all I wanted to say, and it's ample time for you to continue on.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**[Quest: A new life. Try not to die edition!]**

**You have been placed into the world of Fate/Stay Night after your untimely death. Figure out the ways of the world and survive, and maybe even get yourself some magic on the way. This is a new chance at life, and you better not mess it up!**

**Requirements: Reach level 50 without dying**

**Reward: Randomized Skill books; +20 to all attributes; ¥**

**Failure: Death**

Hmm…You know, I've been confused about something. This right here is the first quest I've ever gotten since my rebirth into the Nasuverse, and the requirements need me to reach Level 50 _without_ dying. But I've died before, right? I've gotten my head lobbed off by Zerkerlot back in Alaya's cage. So why hasn't this quest disappeared yet?

Maybe…[System]'s being lenient on me? Nah, she helps me a bunch, but she's been rather fair, so I don't think that's it.

Could the definition of death be different to the [Gamer] then? I mean, I'm only looking at death as my body shutting down. Maybe death is when I lose all sense of consciousness and self? When my soul finally passes on perhaps?

Gah, my head hurts, and I don't need a headache so early in the morning!

Okay, that conundrum aside, welcome back! A day's passed, and after a good night's sleep, my mental energy's back at maximum!

Which is important, because I feel like I almost cracked and went insane after the stupidity that is my 'training montage'. It involved me taking off my armor, forbidding myself from using any weapons, not allowing myself to use the same skills in succession, and only allowing myself to use [Prana Rocket Propulsions] to boost my speed and not for flight.

The [Slime] and [Ghoul] dungeon didn't pose much of a threat, the [Desolate Dunes] ID I somehow missed was mostly interesting, since it was the first time I ever went there, and the [Goblin ID] was mediocere. The difficulty jumped when I reached the [Forest Dungeon] however, because despite it having a recommended level of 22, the many status effects the monster gave was…yikes.

I mean, poison, blindness, nausea, and paralysis all at once, with a touch of weakeneing as well? Yeah, not experiencing that ever again.

Then, the [Hearth of Daedron] was…hell. It was just, hell. Without my armor giving me stats and my staff to boost my attacks, the dragons there were a lot tougher to take down, and I could barely hold my ground against some of the bulkier dragons.

The [Reave Jungles] came next. You know, the one I used back in Miki city? The one with bloated flies and stuff?

Yeah, that one was fuckin' brutal, I tell you! I have no idea why I thought it was easy back then, but it's basically the [Forest Dungeon] on steroids, and added with the toughness from the [Hearth of Daedron].

I don't know if Fuyuki City just makes everything harder or if I'm just misremembering things, but instead of bloatflies there were frogs, giant caterpillars, giant wasps, and more insects than I bothered to count. The status effects they gave weren't as bad as they could be, since I've gathered some [Resistance] skills from the [Forest Dungeon], but the sheer damage their attacks did were more terrifying, with a single hot knocking down round a third of my HP pool.

Puts into perspective just how crap my Vitality was.

And, of course, the last ID I went to was [Yuriele], and since I didn't want to go around the place using the water brigdes, I allowed myself to fly using the rocket propulsions. Still, with enemies around 20 to 30 levels above me, the experience was pure torture, especially against monsters that are fast or resilient. Like, at one point, my HP dropped to below 1000, and thought I was going to die.

Thankfully, I knocked the monster off the island, and while I can fly, it couldn't.

Anyways, after coming back and avoiding several probing questions from Shirou and Gareth over the many, _many_ traces of injuries, I forcefully knocked myself out and slept through the night with Gareth and Drake guarding the Einzbern Mansion in case any outsiders happen to come. Thankfully, nothing happened at night, but Shirou and I could physically feel something foul in the air, so I asked my two servants to go and scout the city together.

Which brings us to now, with me sitting at the roof of the Einzbern Mansion, with a nice cup of steaming tea in my hands, waiting for Kiritsugu to wake up. From what I've seen with my Mystic Eyes, he's back at full health and should wake up in an hour or so. That's good and all, but what then?

_How should I break it to him that the Holy Grail he's been seeking is a fake?_

I mean, this is Emiya Kiritsugu we're talking about here. The Magus Killer, foster father of Emiya Shirou, and the template for Assassin EMIYA. He's dedicated most of his past decade to this moment, and to suddenly say that everything he's been doing is useless?

I can't imagine how he'd feel.

Well, I'm putting all that stuff away for later! There's no use in pondering endlessly, and I might as well use this time for something more productive, no?

So here you go!

**Name:** Tsunaka Hanami

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female ; Human

**Class:** [Caster]

**Level:** 51 **Exp:** 2,061,424/100,000,000

**HP: **125460/125460 (2091HP/min)

**MP: **107865/107865 (393.55MP/min)

**Stamina:** 100% (123%/hour)

**Strength: **357 (+73) (x2)

**Vitality: **246 (x2)

**Dexterity: **263.3 (+91.5)

**Intelligence: **547 (+254.5)

**Wisdom: **463 (+168)

**Luck: **100.4

**Stat Points:** 50

**Money:** 123,422,045,012 ¥

Here it is, my current status, though it's not counting the stat bonuses from the [Reaver Set] I'm currently wearing. Looks pretty damn impressive, doesn't it? I mean, damn, over 500 in Intelligence? Add in the bonus from my armor and [Alsa'Mal'Sara], and…fuu~, I don't even have words for it!

The most important thing out of all this is that nice new HP pool I got, which is a product of both me getting to level 51 and my Vitality being 206.

**[Natural Body Lv Max]**

**Perfection in body structure, creating the absolute pinnacle of natural human strength. Thankfully, you won't suddenly become buff from using this, but your strength will increase many folds, and you will become the prime example of the pinnacle of human strength.**

**Doubles [Natural] Strength and Vitality**

And that's thanks to this bad boy right here! On paper it already sounds strong, but when applied, it just feels _incredible_. I've never felt so alive, for a lack of a better term. My body feels just feels so refreshed! Not only that, but I can also see some lean yet firm muscles showing itself on my body, which is…nice. I've never had so much muscles in my life, so it's quite weird for me.

Now, back to the first thing this chapter started with.

**[Quest: A new life. Try not to die edition!]**

**Requirements: Reach level 50 without dying**

Yeah, this. Now that I've reached level 50, I've completed it. I actually got the rewards back in [Yuriele], but I was a bit too delirious to care and just stuffed the items I got into my inventory. Welp, now that I'm sober again, let's check them out, shall we?

Putting aside the nice +20 to all my stats and the 5 billion Yen I received from it, I seem to have received several new skill books as a reward. It didn't specify how many skill books it was going to give me though, so I'm just sifting through my inventory to find it. Just…give me a moment…

Found it!

**[Bundle of Skill Books]**

**A pack of books tightly wrapped in a nice bundle by a small red ribbon. There also seems to be a sticky note on it, though only a smiley face is drawn on it.**

**Once opened, gives 6-12 Skill Books of [Rank B-] or higher**

The image icon was different from normal skill books, so it took me a while to find it amidst my sea of items, but…still, 6 to 12 skill books, all above [Rank B-]? It's awesome, mind you. The 6 is great already, but 12 is a direct double from that!

And it's all down to luck, huh?

_Well, here goes…!_

Gulping down my hesitation, I unlock the bundle and wait as a small animation plays, before…

Ey! 10 Skill Books! It's not 12, but that's 4 books above the minimum! Not bad~

Guess that 100 Luck is paying off, huh?

Now, I would go and explain it now, but I think it'll eat up too much time and space. Besides, I think I can save the exposition for the Author's Notes on the bottom, right? Just don't leave so quickly!

Anyways, from the quick skim I did on the skill books, none of them provided instant benefits anyways, so there's no point in learning skills I don't have confidence in just yet.

Now there's another thing I want to review quickly.

**[Attribute Enchant: Holy Lv Max]**

**By imbuing the essence of your magic with holy energy, you can now enchant any object or attack you are close to.**

**-Due to the source of this skill, Exp gain is tripled-**

**Attacks enhanced with this skill deals 1100% damage to unholy and demonic enemies (100 + level*10)**

**-Possible Evolution. Consult at the [Compendium]-**

And it's this right here, specifically that final line on the bottom there. You see, I finally managed to max out this skill in [Yuriele], and I've been wondering just what this skill could evolve into. Besides, it's going to be the first time I'm using the other facilities in my [Soul Forge], so it's quite exciting!

So, finishing the last of my tea, I drop the cup into my inventory and stand up. My [Create:ID] brims to life and the snowy world around me fades, replaced by a starry dark room I've gotten quite familiar with. This time however, instead of heading for the forge, I walk over to the strange black lectern, with a glowing book resting atop it.

**[Compendium]**

**A strange tome of power, holding the histories of all that has existed. Long had it wandered aimlessly in the colorless void, until it binded itself to you. Now, its services are yours.**

**[Skill Evolution]**

**[Skill Splicing]**

**[Skill Sealing]**

As I remember, the [Evolution] and [Splicing] are still there, though that [Skill Sealing] is a new addition. Why would I need to seal a skill anyways? Can skills even harm me?

…Well, now that I've asked the question, most likely.

Anyways,

**[Possible Evolutions]**

**[Attribute Enchant: Holy Lv Max]**

Yep, there it is! Alright, let's see…

**[Conjuring possible evolutions…]**

**[Taking into account current skills…]**

**[Finished. You may now pick 1 of 3 choices]**

**-[World Saint]-**

**-[Morningstar]-**

**-[Archangel]-**

…Okay. Even without opening their description, I can feel the potential of each skill, and…just, damn. Alright, let's see what each skill is, shall we?

**[World Saint]**

**The tangibility of hope is a short one, but not one to be dismissed. The strength of the heart may fall, but the world together is indestructible. The strength is yours. The world's strength is yours. Now, what might you do?**

**Attacks enhanced with this skill deals 1500% damage to unholy and demonic enemies**

**You can now [Discern the Poor], allowing you to understand and sympathise with those who live**

**You gain a new stat called [Faith Power], or [FP]. It is gained by gathering the faith of those who believe in you. It can act as a substitute to both HP and MP, but perhaps there may be more?**

**Your heart will never be swayed**

**Your will and mind will never break**

**-WARNING! ONCE YOU TAKE THIS SKILL, YOUR PRESENCE WILL BECOME EXTERMELY HARMFUL TO ANY [DEMONS] AND [UNDEAD]-**

…Jesus. Okay. Yeah, that's a lot. The bonus in damage is nice, the two extra lines on the bottom's great, and having [Discerment of the Poor] is a nice boon too, but that FP though…Just knowing it can substitute HP and MP is big news already, and then it says that there might be more secrets hidden?

Let's just move on before I get too tempted by it!

**[Morningstar]**

**"For he is the one who lives at the sign of the morning star"**

**The birth of the universe is perhaps the greatest mystery of all. Its origin and workings unknown, and the figure who led such an event never known. But that matters not to you, for the light of the distant star fills you with power. The burning heat of the sun swirls in your fingers. **

**Let the dawn begin.**

**Attacks enhanced with this skill deals 1500% damage to unholy and demonic enemies**

**You gain intimate knowledge of the workings of the stars**

**Any skills related to the [Star] attribute will have its strength increased by +100% and gain Experience thrice as fast**

**You can control gravity. Strength and reach depends on the amount of MP used**

**-WARNING! ONCE YOU TAKE THIS SKILL, YOUR PRESENCE WILL BECOME EXTERMELY HARMFUL TO ANY [DEMONS] AND [UNDEAD]-**

Oh god, this one's so good too! Just that, unlike the previous one, this one's more focused on the more physical aspects instead of mystical. But! In trade for the sweet [FP], this one gives me control over gravity, and also boosts any skills related to stars. So, overall, I don't know which one is better.

Now, here comes our final contestant!

**[Archangel]**

**From the dawn of time, past when God had sent his creations to roam the earth, he created angels, beings who guarded the throes of Heaven. And of those angels, there are those who stand above them all, who act as the extensions of the Lord. And now, their strength flows within you.**

**Attacks enhanced with this skill deals 1500% damage to unholy and demonic enemies**

**Grants you access to [Divine] skills**

**Allows you to temporarily become an [Archangel]. Costs 10,000 MP every minute**

**Any skills related to the [Holy] attribute will have its strength increased by +100% and gain Experience thrice as fast**

**You now passively control light. Reach and intensity of the light depends on MP used**

**?**

**-WARNING! ONCE YOU TAKE THIS SKILL, YOUR PRESENCE WILL BECOME EXTERMELY HARMFUL TO ANY [DEMONS] AND [UNDEAD]-**

Ah shit, this one's cool too! Of course, there's that line of unknown text on the bottom, and I don't know what transforming into an Archangel does to me, but allowing me to use [Divine] skills is already a great boon!

Which now brings me to the pressing problem: Which one to choose? This will very well dictate the progression of my skills, so I can't just pick one willy nilly.

…But, honestly, no matter how much I try weighing the pros and cons of each choice, my mind always diverts back to that [Morningstar]. Not only does the name sound cool, having control over gravity is just too powerful to ignore.

Gravity isn't simply the force pulling us down to earth after all. It's one of the four fundamental forces of the universe, one of the things keeping our universe intact. And to have control over that?

Furthermore, it says that I'll 'gain intimate knowledge of the workings of the stars', which means that I'll probably gain even more knowledge of the universe, which then means that it'll give me even more ideas on what I can use my gravity powers for! I mean, being able to control gravity's already cool enough, but I might even be able to create a miniature sun or something, though I don't know how far my control over gravity will go.

So, despite the other two skills being awesome in their own rights, I'm going with [Morningstar]!

**[You have chosen [Morningstar]. Are you sure? Y/N]**

With firm determination, I tap [Yes]

_And my mind exploded._

* * *

_"Hey, that's hell you're walking into."_

_He turns around to face the man. His steel eyes bores into his, still and unchanging despite the hell they stand in. "What?" He asks, surprised to see another individual suddenly appear in this forsaken hellscape._

_"There are still people waiting for you. You remain redeemable." The man speaks. "Cast away your dream before it's too late."_

_Before he could ask, the man suddenly crosses the gap between them, and he feels the cold touch of tempered steel pressed against his neck._

_"Lest tragedy strike again."_

Kiritsugu wakes. It isn't a loud affair, a trait he'd learned to have after the countless nightmares that plagued his dreams, but the quaking fear he remembered from that hell he saw is still fresh on his mind, and it takes him a moment to finally calm himself.

"Kiritsugu?"

_Iri?_

Slowly, he rises from the bed before being crushed by a hug from his wife. His mind short-circuits for a moment, wondering what happened to cause Iri such distress, and then he remembers.

He remembers that searing pain, that slow decay he felt on his body as he struggled through the sleepless nights. He remembers that last moment of consciousness, when he felt his chest constrict and his lungs burn, as if a rod of hot iron had been inserted into it. He remembered hearing their cries of worry before he fell asleep and woke to that burning city.

"…How long?" He manages to ask, doing his best to quickly rebuild his usual stoic mask.

"It's been two days." Maiya says for the crying woman, her monotone slightly broken by the smile of relief she has. By her side, a boy with auburn hair stands, staring at him with the same relief as-

"Who are you?"

The boy freezes up, clearly shocked that he'd be put under such attention so quickly after Kiritsugu's recovery. He then coughs, and wth a slightly grimace, he begins, "I'm-"

But the door suddenly opens, and in comes another unfamiliar individual. This time, it's a girl, he hair a light brown and her eyes green. She looks completely normal, but her presence was far from that. It reminds him of the powerful magi in the Clocktower, those that could flatten most with just their presence alone.

An individual that commanded power.

"Ack, sorry for taking so long…" She says as she combs her hair with a brush she brought out from…somewhere. "The shower froze halfway so I needed to do some…extreme measures."

"It's fine." The boy says with a wry smile, before he turns back to Kiritsugu, now looking at him with that same odd expression as before. The girl quickly finishes her combing and walks towards him, before stopping next to the boy. "You're probably comfused on what's happening, but I'll do my best to explain."

"Right, okay. My name's Tsunaka Hanami, though you can just call me Hanami. He," She gives a playful poke at the boy, smiling as she does. "Is Emiya Shirou, my partner."

"And I know you have questions, but save all your questions for later." Kiritsugu opens his mouth in protest, before he feels Iri place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He soon relents, leaning back into the bed and nodding. "Good! Alright, I'll start simple."

"Simply put, you dropped into your coma because of the grail-, well, what's _inside_ the grail to be exact." Immediately, questions begin to spring up in his mind, but Hanami then continues. "Angra Mainyu, the Persian God of Darkness, also known as the Avenger of the third Holy Grail War, is currently living inside the grail and is using its wish-granting mechanism to try and destroy the world."

"Seeing you as a potential threat, it infected you with its taint. When and how that happened, I don't know, but it's probably when you first summoned Saber over there and the effects began to grow when you entered Fuyuki. Though that's just speculation, so don't quote me on that."

"And to that…I guess I'll have to apologise." She suddenly says as she bows. It shocks him somewhat, to see such a powerful figure bow her head so easily. In fact, everyone else looked surprise, even her partner, but he soon follows her and bows as well.

"The reason why Angra Mainyu's so aggressive is because of our failure from the future."

"The future?" He accidentally asks, and Hanami smiles. "Yep. I guess it's about time we introduce ourselves."

"We're the only survivors of the Fifth Holy Grail War, the war that will happen ten years from now, after this war ended in a catastrophe that burnt down the entirety of Fuyuki City."

Kiritsugu remembers his dream, that burning and smoldering city, where the skies are covered by thick smoke and a hole is torn open in the sky, with blackened mud pouring down. Realisation kicks in, and he makes sense of what that place had been.

_"Hey, that's hell you're walking into."_

"We were on the verge of destroying the grail, but…" She quickly glances to the boy by her side, and Shirou quickly continues. "I noticed the grail breaking down, but I guess even that wasn't enough to kill Angra Mainyu. Somehow, it managed to activate the grail and send itself back to the fourth war, though it brought us as well."

Hanami nods before turning to him, "Alright then, any questions?"

"Many." He says dryly, though mostly because he's still taking everything in.

"Don't worry, we have all day." She says as she drinks some tea from the bottle she has in her hands (where does she keep getting those things?). Kiritsugu takes a moment, sighs, and turns to the boy. "Why are you an Emiya?"

"You adopted me after the fire. I was dying back then, but you saved me by placing Avalon into me." He answers, though the reply brings up more questions.

"I had Avalon back then?"

"That's…where things get weird." Hanami frowns slightly as she speaks, "Back then, you had Avalon inside you because you were fighting against Kirei Kotomine, a powerful executor of the church and the master of Assassin, but…from what I've seen, the person known as Kirei was never born. Not only that, but the master of Berserker, Kariya Matou, died several years back." She scratches the back of her head as she frowns. "It seems that when we were sent back, things became…different."

"…I see." That was…a lot to take in. It could all be fabrications, but the expressions they held were far to genuine for the tale to have been made up. "How did you heal me?"

"Ah, well, the process is a bit long, but it's basically me purifying the taint inside you and Shirou using Avalon's ability to heal you as I do my work." She swiftly takes another sip from her bottle. "Any other questions?"

"…Is the Grail a lie?"

Hanami stares at him, pondering over the question, before shrugging. "Well, yes, but not quite. Technically, Angra's currently hijacking the grail, but if we do manage to kill him and purify the grail, it _should_ work like normal."

"So, anything else you wanna ask?"

Kiritsugu takes a deep breath, "…I still have many, but…I'll save it for later." His head is still swarming with all the bombs the girl had just dropped on him.

The grail being corrupted by a god of darkness? Two survivors from the _fifth_ grail war being sent to the past? The fourth grail war ending in the destruction of Fuyuki, and him adopting a child he'd implanted Avalon into? It all sounds like some sort of a child's make-do fantasy, but the visions he saw in his dreams matched their descriptions too perfectly to be disregarded.

"Alright, good." She looks away for a moment. "It's, uh, two past noon right now, but you might as well have some lunch, since, you know, you haven't eaten for two days and stuff. You don't mind cooking right, Shirou?"

"Huh?" Shirou blinks, stunned. "Ah, yeah, sure."

"Good! I'll be off for now then! See ya later!" And with her piece said, the air around Hanami seems to bend, and she suddenly disappears, leaving behind a very confused crowd. Shirou can only sigh before leaving the room, heading towards the kitchen to cook up some hamburger steaks for Kiritsugu to eat.

* * *

Uah~, that went better than I thought! I mean, Kiritsugu basically glaring at me during the entire explanation was really tense, and I really thought that he was going to continue grilling me with his questions. But he didn't! Heck, he even followed what I said and left the questions after the explanation!

Though he probably didn't ask more because he was tired. He did seem like he was holding back a migrane or something.

Anyways! I'm currently inside an [Empty ID] to test out my new [Morningstar]. I actually wanted to do it earlier, but I felt Kiritsugu beginning to wake up, so I just quickly took a shower to make myself presentable and went off to Kiritsugu. Now though, that's done, and it's time for experimentation!

First! After waking up from that knowledge-induced knockout, I sifted through all the information that was just crammed into my head. And, as expected, it gave me a whole bunch of knowledge of the universe, both how it works physically and the mystical symbols and powers the star holds. It didn't tell me how the universe started though, which makes sense, since I'll literally die at that point.

I mean, learning about molecular bonds and quantum mechanics is killing me enough.

That aside, I've got a whole bunch of ideas I want to test out with my new gravity powers, all of which are extremely volatile and might cause harm, both to me and anything in my vicinity, which is why I'm here!

Now, let's begin slow…

"W-Woah…" Gently, the effects of earth's gravity vanish, and I begin to float up into the air. Gah, my stomach feels really weird, but aside from that nothing new here. Moving on!

With some of the experience gained from using my prana propulsions, I begin to move, flying at moderate speeds while twisting and making sharp turns. Once again, nothing much is new here, except the discomfort in my stomach and the slight decrease in MP usage.

Finally, when I've gathered enough confidence, I burst forward at high speeds, blitzing through the entirety of Fuyuki in a mere minute. Then, I turn, and cross the city again, this time flying just above the city to give myself a bit more of a challenge. Thankfully, I succeeded on not crashing into anything on both.

Now, for the fun part!

With flying out of the way, it's time to test out some of my new gravity-related ideas, and trust me, I have _a lot_. I start out simple enough, with me dragging and pushing rocks around, making them fly through the air and do all sorts of complicated aeriel maneuvers.

That was easy enough, so I begin to increase the size of the item. I begin pulling trees up, then the dirt beneath it. After that I begin lifting some of the empty buildings, starting from simple houses to large office buildings. Sadly, lifting something the size of a skyscraper seems to be my current limit, though even then my control over it is sloppy.

After that, I begin going the opposite, controlling smaller and smaller objects. Rounds of dust and microorganisms are easy enough, but something my head began to split when I tried moving a virus, so I stopped immediately.

In conclusion, my gravity can move things as small as a bacteria and stuff as large as buildings. Overall, not bad!

But this does mean that most of my more outlandish ideas are currently out of the picture. If I can't willingly move something the size of a virus with my gravity, then doing something like severing atomic bonds will probably kill me.

Then again, my skill's only Level 1, so who knows how far I can go.

Still, this is all pretty damn awesome!

Anyways, now that I've made myself familiar with my new powers, it's time to return to [Yuriele].

Link, start!

* * *

**[Transport confirmed]**

**[Activating warp drive]**

**[Initiating…]**

* * *

After the shards of light fade from my view, I see myself standing in the center of [Dun Stadia], right in front of the [Obelisk].

Except, some things are…different.

The dirt paths that once twisted around the village are now made of clean polished stone. The houses are bigger and cleaner. The functional buildings are kitted out with more advanced tools. The haphazardly made farms from yesterday are now made into grids, with each grid growing different crops. The same goes with the apples trees, with most now planted in a nearby tree orchard.

Overall, it's just cleaner.

Also, the town's kinda empty, though that's mostly because everyone's having lunch in the new tavern at the east side of the town.

That's not a bad thing though, since I'm not planning on staying here the entire time. Today, I want to find more settlements, especially the larger ones that had developed into large citadels. Not because I want anything special mind you, but just because I want to find them and see what they have in store.

Which sounds easy enough, but the closest settlement to [Dun Stadia] is about 50000 kilometres away. As it sounds, 50000 kilometres is pretty damn far, but now I have [Morningstar], and combined with my prana propulsions, 50000 kilometres is nothing!

If nothing wrong happens at least.

Anyways, negating the gravity on me, I soar to the skies and towards this other settlement, speeding up more and more. The sound barrier is broken near instantly, and everything around me begins to warp.

The combined forces of my prana propulsions and [Morningstar] sure is terrifying, especially because I can see the shockwaves being sent out behind me as I fly forward, and the chunks of islands being torn apart as I fly by. I wonder if this is what Superman feels like when he flies around the metropolis?

Sure is trippy though. Feels like I'm going to activate warp drive or something.

With the combined speed of the two skills, the 50000 kilometres is quickly crossed, and I quickly slow myself down as I approach.

And lord oh mighty does this new place look cool!

It's basically a large modern city built atop a large floating island, but most of the buildings are black, with glowing purple neon lights built along the walls, giving the entire place a cool, cyberpunk-like aesthetic. Not only that, but some of the inhabitants there also have robotic limbs and replacements, making the entire place even cooler.

But just like any cyberpunk setting, there are several areas filled with people of the more…outlandish side. Drug trades, red light districts, underground auctions, and other stuff like that. I'm not…opposed to it, per se, I do understand the comforts those kinds of things can bring, but they're not something I'm comfortable with.

With the exposition finished, I land myself on the edge of the island as discreetly as I can and make my way into the city.

**[You have entered [Vanta Borea]]**

Once I slip into the main street, that message appears, and along with it, the sky above me darkens, turning the sky into a perpetual starry night sky. It's obviously not real, only being a cosmetic placed on top of the barrier surrounding the island, but it does make the city feel more atmospheric, so props to the creator of this place!

Now, let's explore!

* * *

"…You know, we really should stop meeting at circumstances like this, Rider."

Francis laughs weakly, coughing slightly as she wipes the blood staining her lips. "Sorry about that." She smirks as she looks towards the barren land in front of her. The forest that once had been here is all gone, uprooted and burnt away.

In her hands is an unconscious Gareth, whose armor is far too destroyed, with blood seeping out of the many wounds on her chest. Francis frowns. "Still, she's a real piece of work over there." She glares at the woman standing in the center of the burnt forest, and Caster follows her gaze forward.

There, standing with apetethic eyes, is a woman, one that looked so much like Saber, yet different. The clean armor is dark and black instead, with red lines running across it, as if the armor is cracking from the inside. The usual blonde hair is now a light, bleached yellow, and her eyes are covered by a black metallic piece. Her skin is far too pale, and the kingly presence Saber had is replaced by a thick miasma.

"That's expected, seeing as she's directly connected to the grail." Caster analyses. Francis grimaces. "…Shit."

She's running on infinite fuel while Francis and Gareth had to make use of the prana they took from Hanami before their connection was cut off by the damned Bounded Field this fake Saber created?

_No wonder she's this strong._

It'd been a fairly normal afternoon, you see. One moment, Francis and Gareth were travelling through the forest, with mostly Francis recalling the many tales she's experienced, then the skies suddenly turned black and most of the forest was suddenly burnt away by a falling pillar of dark purple light.

They'd both gotten out unscathed, but Francis had to call her [Golden Hind] to shield them both, and the ship was torn completely in half by the strike, soaking up most of her prana and rendering her unable to battle for a while. But that short while was enough for the altered Saber to take them both down. Gareth had put up a valiant fight against her and Francis had provided backup, but the enemy was simply too strong, and her strikes were simply too big.

They were overwhelmed in mere minutes.

"Master, please take Lancer and step back. The enemy is far stronger than any we've seen before." Caster says, and her master nods, cautiously taking Gareth off Francis' hands and taking several steps back. Idly, Francis notes that the boy is slightly taller and holds a much larger pool of prana.

"Can you stand, Rider?" Francis smirks, before standing up and bringing out her pair of guns. Then, a bottle of blue liquid is suddenly thrust into her hands, and Francis looks to Caster in confusion. She stares back. "Your connection with your master is currently muddled, right? Take that as a temporary boost."

"Nice." Without hesitation, Francis downs the contents of the bottle, and instantly the lost prana she used returns. All weakness and fatigue disappears, as if they'd never even been there in the first place. The wounds remain however, though they present only a mild disturbance for the sea-hardened pirate.

"Alright, let's do this! **[Golden Hind]**!" Upon her call, her beloved ship manifested, its cannons primed and aimed at their target.

"Let's. **[Bamboo Forest of the Lost]**." At Caster's command, shoots of bamboo sprout out from the ground and surround the ship, much like their previous encounter. Just this time, instead of running through, the bamboo seems to wrap around the ship protectively, forming a shield-like barrier for the ship.

"Let 'er rip-!"

"Please wait."

Francis blinks. "…huh?" Caster ignores the confused stare of her temporary ally, and instead calls upon her magic once again. The dark atmosphere of the bounded field darkens, but the sky begins to glitter, as if a thousand stars had suddenly shined upon them. "That alternate Saber seems to not attack unless we move, so we must make as much preparations as possible."

Francis blinks again and looks toward the unmoving Saber, this time truly observing her enemy. And…Caster is right, despite them clearly standing in her peripheral view, Saber Alter had not moved from her spot, her eyes watching them passively, unblinking. There seems to be no consciousness in her, almost like an automaton.

"…huh." Francis parrots again, this time in understanding.

Caster nods, and pressing her palms down upon the Golden Hind's deck, she calls, "**[Sovereign of The Moon]**" The ship rumbles and slowly, the ship begins to rise from the ground, untouched by the gravity that binds all things onto the earth, though still anchored by the many shoots of bamboo around the ship.

_Gravity negation?_ Being a pirate, she doesn't quite understand the fundamental law of gravity, but she knows that her ship's suddenly able to fly around without the earth trying to pull it down, and she can't help but smirk at the prospect of flying her ship through the air.

But Caster isn't done.

"**[Lunar Technology]**" This time, Caster's magic heads into the cannons situated on the ship, and suddenly they shift. The previous gunpowder-powered cannons suddenly become electromagnetic railguns.

Caster stands, and taking a deep breath, she calls out once more.

"**[Imperishable Night]**"

The sky morphs. A moon far larger than possible appears in the night sky, and stars blink all around it, surrounding the natural satellite.

Of course, such a large moon is impossible, for it would've either crashed onto the earth or left orbit long ago. It is but an illusion casted by strange lunar magic, but for those unknowing, an illusion may as well be reality.

And in the world of magic, perceived reality is stronger than truth.

The illusion forms a bounded field around them, easily taking over the previous field. A connection, though thin it may be, between Francis and her master is suddenly reformed. All the combined effects of Caster's magic suddenly grow in the wake of the unending night, drawing their strength from the night sky.

Now, with her prana beginning to restore itself and her ship empowered beyond her wildest dreams, Francis grins.

"Let's go! **[Golden Wild Hunt]**!" The new railguns on her ship power up, and they soon fire, rocking the ship back slightly from the sheer force of the combined firing.

Instead of beams, a singular bolt of power is fired from each of her cannons, and they all fly, surpassing the speed of sound by over tenfolds. Saber Alter finally moves at the newly perceived threat, but despite her empowerment from Angra Mainyu, it's still very much too late. She manages to block three of the bolts, while a couple others make impact, tearing apart her armor and churning through the flesh under.

Still, no vital organs were injured in the attack, but weakness begins to settle in from the bloodloss, and Saber Alter locks her eyes at her target. She rears back her sword, miasma gathering at its edge, and she swings it at the ship, a beam of dark energy following.

The beam travels fast, and in second in makes contact. Immediately, two rows of bamboo burn away, and another is torn. The final line holds for a second, before it too breaks, and the beam impacts the ship, tearing through the right side of the hull and disabling just under half of all the cannons on the ship.

Still, half-destroyed is still much better than complete annilihation.

The ship fires again, but Saber Alter is ready this time, and she narrowly evades the railgun projectiles. Caster adds her own attacks, firing beams of condensed moonlight at the charging servant, but it too misses. Even then, some of the magic pellets that hit are brushed aside by the altered Saber, her [Magic Resistance] too powerful for normal magic to penetrate through.

"I'll hold her off."

"Hey, hold on!" Caster ignores Francis' calls and climbs up atop the ship's bow. "Most of my magic is useless against her, and ones powerful enough take much too long. Your cannons are primed, and they can easily tear through her. The choice is obvious, no?" Saying that, Caster leaps off the ship.

She notches her arrow, and infusing it with her magic, she lets it fly. "**[Bamboo of the Lost]**!" The arrow lands right before Saber Alter and a forest of magical bamboo sprouts out from the ground, stopping her movement, even if only for a moment. A couple swings of that corrupted Excalibur is enough to cleave a path, and Saber Alter swiftly continues her charge.

Only to suddenly be hit by a giant pillar of light and be sent flying back, blood flying out of her wounds as she is flung. The attack did no damage, but it served to send Saber Alter back. As she stands, she glares at Caster, whose bow is already notched, with orbs of light floating around her.

"Go."

The orbs of light fly forward, morphing into arrows. Saber Alter quickly brings up her sword to block them, only for the arrows to suddenly form into a chain and wrap around her, tying her down. The arrow Caster notched is fired as well, and infused with lunar magic, it flies faster than possible. Seeing that, Saber Alter tilts her head slightly, and the arrow hits right onto the piece covering her eye, shattering that instead of piercing the side of her head.

The sickly golden eyes of the tyrant king is shown.

And suddenly all the chains around her body break from the energy gathering at her sword. She tightens her grip, and she swings, firing forward a burst of dark energy.

Caster realizes a second too late, and the beam easily cuts right through the unfinished bamboo forest she haphazardly created, before making impact against Caster's chest. The beam cleaves right through her body, creating a cut right across her torso and burning away her flammable clothes and bow.

But, even then, she smiles.

"**[Golden Wild Hunt]!**" Francis' voice rings out behind her, and a sonic boom sounds as her railguns fire.

Saber Alter quickly brings her sword up to block, but an orb of light flies forward and knocks the sword away. Seeing this, she glares at the downed Caster and at her smile, before an explosion sounds and everything goes white.

Numbly, she looks down at her chest, and at the new hole created right where her magic core once was. Blood rushes out from her mouth, and faced with sudden weakness, Saber Alter crumples down onto the dirt. Francis smirks in victory, and so does Caster, though her body hurt far too much for her to cheer like her ally.

Then, Saber Alter suddenly stands, and the cheer of victory quickly fades.

Despite the many wounds in her body, Saber Alter stands, her pale golden eyes glowing with purpose. In growing horror Caster watches as a new magic core begins to form in the hole where her old heart once was. Slowly, Saber Alter rears her sword back, gathering dark energy at its edge, and with a cry-

The Noble Phantasm is stopped by a sudden weight on her body, forcing Saber Alter down onto the earth. The weight on her back strengthens, and the earth begins to crack as the altered servant begins to sink into the dirt under the massive unseen weight. Saber growls in pain, trying to push herself up, but the little strength she has left after her bout fails to fight this new force.

Francis sighs in relief and smiles. "Took you long enough, Hanami."

"Mm. Sorry about that, I was a bit…busy." Hanami says as she slowly descends onto the ship, and…

_Something's…different? _It's only then that the pirate notices something strange about her current master. With her connection with Hanami restored, it's only now that she's felt the new gargantuan source of prana brewing under that seemingly normal appearance. Not only that, but since when was Hanami able to fly _without_ using those rocket things?

_Thoughts for later._

"Anyways, mind-, huh?" Francis looks back to the battlefield, but Saber Alter is long gone, with the only remnant of her presence being the large crack where she once was. Hanami looks confused for a moment, before her eyes flash blue, and her lips settle to a thin line.

"So it's beginning to move, huh…" Hanami says ominously, much to Francis' confusion, but she then smiles. "Oh well."

_What?_

"Hey~, Caster! You okay there?" At her call, Caster floats up onto the damaged ship, with her master by her side and an unconscious Gareth in her master's hand. "I am. No worries."

And then they begin to chat, as if the previous battle that just occurred never happened in the first place.

For the first time in her life, Francis finds herself rather taken aback by everything.

* * *

You know, seeing Gareth resting from her many injuries now, I can clearly see that I fucked up.

I had too much fun, so much that I nearly neglected the fact that my master-servant bond had gone completely quiet. Sure, no one died and no major damages were caused, but Gareth is unconscious, Caster is injured, and Saber Alter managed to escape.

Heck, that isn't even the complete Saber Alter. Angra Mainyu only sent that small fraction and it managed to deeply injure both Francis and Caster _combined_, so what does that say about the completed Saber Alter? Will she throw [Excalibur Morgan]s everywhere like she did in Sakura's route?

I sigh.

"Is she okay?" I hear Shirou ask from behind me, and I smile back in response. "She's fine. She just needs to sleep and she'll be as good as new."

"That's good." Shirou smiles too, before he then frowns. "But that's not all, is it?"

My smile grows just a bit darker.

"We're going to assault the Matou Mansion tonight." I say, clenching my fists. "We've relaxed enough, and Angra's starting to act. It's time we move as well. I've already cut the connection between Irisviel and the grail when she was asleep, and since Ilyasviel is still in Germany, the other possible candidate as the grail's vessel is Sakura."

"…I see." I hear the sound of clashing swords from my trusted confidant, and my smile grows wider, knowing that he'll definitely join me in my endeavour. "Once we attack, we'll attract the attention of every magical being in Fuyuki." I say as I stand to face him. "So be ready for anything, okay?"

"Oh, and no dying on me, okay?"

Shirou smiles as he pats me on the head. "Don't worry."

We spend some time there, simply basking in each other's presence, knowing that this will be the last moment we'll have before the storm comes.

Then we leave the room and separate, heading towards our own destinations to begin our preparations for the assault tonight.

Honestly, I feel pretty invincible right now, but I won't get conceited, knowing that such confidence will only lead to a slow and insidious death. So I'm checking on my armor and weapons, making sure they're in check and I'm not missing anything. I won't be casting any magecraft, since I want to save them for the inevitable fight later.

I also meet up with Francis to tell her of the incoming fight tonight, and as expected, she agrees. We hold a small talk to briefly discuss just what each of us can do, with her explaining the mechanics of her guns and her ship while I explained my powers.I did tell her of my massive prana pool and my ability to directly manipulate prana, along with my [Thunderer] and Mystic Eyes, but I withheld telling her about my Noble Phantasm and my more powerful skills.

Just in case she gets captured and my skills are leaked, you know?

…What? It's a possibility!

Anyways, now that I've briefed with Francis, I'm basically done. Caster and Waver already know of my plan, so they won't be shocked when the Matou Mansion suddenly goes up in smokes. Gareth will join if she wakes up before we go, though I doubt that'll happen seeing how weakened she was. I've left Saber and Kiritsugu out from this operation as well, since I fear that Kiritsugu's recent recovery will only lead to Saber being weakened, and with Zouken being kinda an unknown piece right now, I don't want to risk it.

And Gilgamesh…well, I somehow feel like she'll know what happens either way.

Now, all I need to do is wait for night to roll by, and it'll be time to begin our mission, one that will surely lead towards the end of this Fourth Holy Grail War.


	17. A Fated Night (16)

**Ey~! Hello again everyone! **

**...Anyone still here? Anyone still reading after the sudden one month hiatus?**

**Jokes aside, welcome back readers! If you're indeed reading this, thank you for coming back after my sudden disappearance. Now, don't worry, I didn't get sick or whatnot, but as I explained in my previous quick note (which should be deleted by now, so, meh), my windows system got an update, which then caused my hard disk to die and lose all my data, hence I needed to write this chapter again. That part was...annoying, but fine, but what was more aggravating was the fact that it broke my internal software too, meaning I couldn't use my fuckin' laptop!**

**But it's fixed now, and though all data is lost, I can use my laptop again, so hurray~!**

**My rantings aside, this chapter's mostly Shirou-centric, but there's a bit of Hanami in the beginning. Honestly, I much prefer how this one turned out compared to the previous version I had, but then again, that's my biased opinion, so I would like how you think about this chapter or if there's anything I can explain or improve upon. So please, so leave a review when you're done reading!**

**Enough from me, enjoy!**

**Oh, and small spoilers!**

**For those confused, Erebus is from Persona 3, and the, uh, 'human' form Zouken turns into after his true identity is revealed is based on Ryoji, also from Persona 3.**

* * *

It's very much a normal night. The sun had set quietly, and the night had slowly gone on with no interruptions. The stars littered the night sky above, uncaring of what horrors the world it shined down upon carried.

Watching all that, Zouken can only smile.

Another day had gone by in the life of Matou Zouken, the currently and only living member of the falling Matou lineage. Sadly, he was not picked by the grail to join in the battle, but that was fine.

Silently, he basks in the moonlight seeping in from the windows, resting as he lets the worms from his pit slowly generate the needed od to keep his elderly form alive.

Tohsaka Sakura had been a wonderful find. Though not as strong as her sister, she is very much a daughter of the Tohsaka, and her magic circuits are many and of high quality. She'd been bleeding then, laid down by the roadside with blood quickly pooling around her. Her eyes were lifeless, her breath shallow, and on his whim he decided to take her in.

Perhaps it would've been a mercy to the girl if he'd left her back then.

Sadly, he isn't much of a moral man.

Shaking his head, he pushes away the odd thought and looks back to the night sky outside. "It's quite the beautiful night, isn't it?"

"...It is." He hears a slow, reluctant answer. Zouken smiles as he stands and turns, seeing for the first time one of the intruders who'd gone into his compound.

And he was very much surprised.

Who stands before him is a normal girl, with light brown hair and green eyes, wearing clothes none too impressive. Her magical strength however far outweighed many he'd seen in his lifetime, easily matching the league of the servants of the throne. The od pulsing within her leaks into the air, creating an invisible pressure keen on pushing him down against the floor.

"Welcome. I hope you enjoyed the bugs I left for you." He sees her face wrinkle slightly in disgust, and he smiles. "It took me years to cultivate them."

"...Sure." She says, uncertainly, her grip on the staff in her hands tightening. Strange, why is she so cautious before him? With her strength, no magus like him should pose a threat-

...Ah, so that's it.

He smiles, with the wisps of shadows around him coiling, twisting like a thousand snakes waiting to pounce their prey. The girl clearly notices them, her green eyes flashing to a bright ocean blue. The heavy presence the girl carries with her is opposed by a new one, one dark and malicious.

One coming from him.

"I wondered where Assassin was." She begins, her eyes set on him. "Now I know."

"So you do." His elderly body begins to melt, falling onto itself and melding into the shadows. Then, out from them comes a young man, with slick black hair and dull grey eyes, wearing a strange white uniform with a yellow scarf tied around his neck. He smiles kindly, though his eyes say otherwise.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Erebus." At the mention of his name, the girl's eyes widen, as if a puzzle had just fallen into place, and she quickly backs away. Her staff shining with brilliant light.

In truth, he is not Erebus. The true Erebus is darkness, a primordial deity existing before the world. No matter how twisted and tainted the grail has become, it would never summon a deity as strong as it, especially one as obscure and information starved as Erebus.

But at the same time he is Erebus. He is a beast created by the wishes of mankind, of their want and desire to attain death. He is the one who had crawled out of the abyss of time to touch the goddess of night, to bring about the fall and fulfil the wishes that had given him form.

He feels quite nostalgic honestly. The light shining from her is far brighter than many he'd seen, perhaps even rivalling the light from the boy who'd sealed him behind that golden door.

Memories foreign and familiar rise within his mind, and he can't help but smile.

He'd fought long and hard to bring about the fall, but that boy had stopped him, and that strange elevator attendant had continued to foil his plan. Now, Angra Mainyu had called upon him to initiate the end once more, and he shall not fail.

The shadows around him grow, and at his command, they rush forward.

* * *

_How deep is this place?_

It's been...10 minutes? Yeah, 10 minutes since Shirou first descended into the 'basement' and felt all connection to the real world cut off. The stairs soon stretched into a long hallway, and he began to wonder if he somehow stumbled into a maze-like bounded field, but the sheer scale made him think otherwise.

As Merlin said before, _**"No normal magus should be able to do this."**_

Not only that, large insect-like monsters roam the halls, becoming hostile as soon as he comes into their sights. Thankfully, he can bolster his speed and kill them before they can act, but with the seemingly endless number of monsters filling this place, it's beginning to strain his prana to continuously draw upon his od so often.

As of now, he's rushing forward with the Kojiki Kiyomitsu held in his hands and Okita's favored haori draped over his shoulders. It's something he's come to call [Spirit Embodying], with him infusing the essence and memories of a certain individual he has in his mind and bringing it onto his body, though he's only using a weaker version in an effort to reduce his prana usage.

It's also why he can only use it with Okita, as she's the one he's had and used for the longest. The way it happened and the mechanics behind it are rather complex, and Merlin said that she'd rather not explain herself, so he left it at that.

Though she did say that he shouldn't mention this to other magus, stating that they'd 'maim his body and open him up for research'.

Either ways, with Okita's partial embodying and stretching his structural analysis to its utmost limit, he swiftly navigates through the winding maze, taking sharp turns when necessary. Currently, he's headed for the next set of stairs he's spotted in the distance while making sure to avoid the insect monsters as much as he can.

They're everywhere though, so that doesn't mean much.

_"They're strangely resilient."_ He hears Okita comment, and he can't help but agree. From the explanation Hanami gave, Matou Zouken is a magus, a strong and old one sure, but a magus. The monsters here are as strong, maybe even stronger than many of the mid-tier dragons roaming in the ID Hanami brought them into some time ago.

He swings his sword forward, and another monster falls, green acidic blood falling from the wound and splashing onto the stone floor below. He lands, and reinforcing his leg, he leaps forward, cracking the floor as he jumps.

Soon, he reaches the set of descending stairs, going down into darkness. Swiping away the grime on his sword, he readies himself and begins his swift descent down the stairs, using structural analysis to map out the area around him as he continues on.

It's strangely calming actually. Big and wide this 'basement' may be, but with his structural analysis mapping the path he'll need to take and monsters to cleave, it's almost like a routine, just that the objective is much more dire than usual. That, and the calming effect of having his and Okita's spirit merge is probably helping that as well.

It is _slightly_ eerie though, especially with how there is no sound, whatsoever. All the insect bodies that dropped made no sound, the blood that splashed was silent, and even the wind he expected the hear as he moved isn't there.

_Oh well._

Soon, he lands on the next floor, and just like before, another maze stands before him, waiting for him to get lost like most would. Sadly, he isn't like most people, and his structural analysis stretches across the entire place, mapping the area and giving him time to plan the most optimal path towards the next set of stairs.

Only, this time, the monsters here are much bigger, and much stronger. If the previous floors held monsters with strength similar to medium-sized dragons, the ones on this floor are as strong as the larger ones.

And one has appeared before him.

It is massive, towering over him unlike the previous insect-like monsters he faced. It's mantis-like body is bright purple, with strange, almost tribal black markings decorating its body. Prana flows out from it in ways, and instantly he knew,

A [Phantasmal Beast] stands before him.

That brings up even more questions, but it answers some previous suspicions. Zouken is not a magus, plain and simple. No modern magus would have enough power to create an underground so deep and vast, and none would definitely be able to fill it with creatures from the age of gods.

Perhaps Zouken is an elder magus then?

Perhaps something else entirely?

Whatever the answer may be, there stands a monster between him and the path forward, and that's all that matters.

With a human in sight, the monster shrieks and charges forward, drawing the attention of all the insect monsters roaming the maze and causing them to begin closing in on him.

However, though much stronger, he and the spirits dwelling within him had faced monsters of greater strength and importance. Shirou rears back his sword, and drawing a short breath, he leaps forward, reinforcement sharpening Okita's katana to its utmost limit, before he delivers a clean cut right through its torso. The insect is cut in two, green acidic blood bursting into the air, but Shirou had already rushed forward, and the acidic liquid merely dropped onto the cold stone below.

And so continues his swift run through the maze, slashing and cleaving through the incoming horde of insect-like phantasmal beasts as he followed the path towards the stairs he'd graphed out in his mind earlier.

But the monsters quickly grow in power. Soon the singular strike he made to kill them turned to two, the corridors became tighter and tighter, and the insect-like monsters soon came towards him in large waves. He even needed to break through some of the walls to avoid fighting, because while progress was being made, the many little chips of od he used in each battle soon grew, and he found himself slowly growing out of breath.

Thankfully, the stairs themselves were empty, and once he reached it he swiftly made use of the lull and let himself rest. It'd been a while since he last moved this much, and his muscles ache from the sudden burst of complex movement. Still, while he let his body rest, he sends out his od and analysed the path downwards.

Only to find nothing.

Confusion quickly sets in, and the rest of people inside his head joined in, buzzing his head full of noises he didn't bother to try and understand. Instead, he continued to survey it, using structural analysis on that nothingness, and just like before nothing came up.

Panic ensues, and he begins to wonder if he'd somehow gone the wrong path down, but something else catches his attention, something that smells rather...like a worm.

His eyes widen immediately. Hanami had called Zouken a 'worm', and the Matous are a magi family specialised in familiars, or more precisely, worm-based familiars.

His body somewhat sufficiently rested, he stands and bolts down the stairs, once again equipping Okita's haori over him and gaining strength increase of the worn Noble Phantasm. As he dives further in, sounds begin to return. The howls of wind sounding as he flies down grows louder, and he can distantly hear the sound of something crawling, a sign of him approaching his target.

Then, with one last leap down, he reaches the 'nothingness' he found before, and as he previously analysed, the area he stands in now is completely black.

But as he reinforced his eyes, he notices some of the darkness before him wriggling, and after some observation he sees an almost square-shaped area where the darkness wriggled. Carefully, he pushes his sword forward into the dark,

And stabbed something, before a loud screech follows and a swarm of deep black worms rush out to eat him alive.

"**[Avalon]**!"

He quickly calls, and the artifact appears before him, creating a barrier of light and burning away all the incoming worms. The other black worms in the pit begin to recede, and in the far bottom of it, he sees a small figure, tucked away under the massive pile of wriggling worms, her arms spread out and the worms freely entering and exiting her body.

Shirou stills.

It's quite unlike him, but at that moment rage overtakes him, filling every corner of his mind with red, and Avalon glows in response, suddenly widening its territory and quickly burning away the scrambling worms. He sees Sakura clearly now, still just a small child, yet with eyes so painfully empty.

He takes a slow calming breath, and with his reinforced eyes he finds a small set of stairs hidden in the dark. He begins his descent, letting Avalon burn away the accursed worms. Step by step he descended, and quickly the od he used up was piling up into a severe problem, but he can't back down now, not when he's so goddamn close.

And finally, extending his hand and taking hold of the frail girl, he pulls her out of that hellish pit, pulling away the remaining worms on her body and letting Avalon do its work. The dirt and grime on her unclothed body is washed away, and the small scars and scrapes she'd gained in her time being swallowed by the worms are removed. It even removed some of the latent affects the worm had done, turning a small patch of her hair back to its original black.

But the scars on her mind and soul don't heal so easily, and it tears him apart.

Because if she'd been suffering this from so young, then how much had she gone through when he first met her?

_How the fuck did he miss this?_

Looking back, he remembers how strange Sakura was. He remembers how much she liked staying at his house and avoiding hers. He remembers the occasional emotionless eyes she had. He remembers the one time she came with a large bruise on her cheek, and how she had said that it was her falling on the pavement.

He remembers it all, and he can't help but feel terrible.

"_**You regret so, but what has been done is done."**_ He hears Merlin say, _**"You were, and still are young. The girl hid her plight behind her pleasant lies, and you'd been stuck on your idealistic dream."**_

He winces slightly at the comment. He'd already seen the broken ending his dream would lead him to from EMIYA, but he can see that he'll never truly reach it, not if he couldn't even notice something as vile as this.

With regret still weighing on his heart, he turned to ascend back to the surface, but stopped when he noticed the strange yellow fog lining the abyss' floor. Furthermore, the black sky above is no longer empty, now filled with strange, blinking orbs, decorating the sky like a blanket of stars.

He hears something crashing behind him.

**"Shirou…" **Okita whispers, her voice shaking.

Another crash sounds, and another, and he soon realizes that they are steps, coming from something enormous enough to make such a loud sound.

**_"...It seems the beast has awoken."_**

An aura of dread falls upon him as the thing behind him takes another loud step, sending the yellow fog under him flying away. Cold sweat pours down the back of his neck, the hairs on his skin standing.

He'd faced corruption. He'd seen hell.

_But the thing behind him is unlike any other._

Slowly, he turns around, and before him stands a beast, far larger than anything he'd ever seen. It's horse-like body is completely black, made of a strange wisp-like substance, causing its body to look strangely fluid. Two heads sit atop it, each with glaring red eyes and teeth eternally shaped into a wicked smile.

Structural analysis fails to understand, but he doesn't need it. The beast standing before him is human, perhaps even far more human than him. Intrinsically, instinctually, he knows it, understands it.

For what stands before him is Erebus, the beast of humanity, molded by man's wishes of death.

It's already quite a harrowing prospect, especially considering Shirou is only a single person, but his already somewhat drained od pool dipped his chance of survival further than he would've liked. He can't feasibly run away either, as the stairway leading back up to the surface seems to have disappeared into the darkness.

_"Well, isn't this quite the predicament?"_ He hears Yorrmir speak for the first time in a while, amusement bouncing off. Shirou can already feel the wide grin the titan has plastered on his face. _"How are we going to escape this, Shirou?"_

_Any suggestions?_ He tries to ask, and immediately,

_"Nope!"_

_"None now, master."_

_"Don't know."_

Three voices sound at once, and he can only groan as he summons the Kojiki Kiyomitsu, Okita's haori following suit and appearing over his shoulders.

_**"Might I be of assistance?"**_ Merlin says, her voice still as light as ever. Shirou nods, and Merlin happily continues. _**"The beast before you is Erebus, and though the inhabitants of this world would call it a phantasmal beast, in truth its origins are much bigger."**_

_This world…?_

"_**It is a beast that knows not of death, for it had been given birth and kept alive by the whims of humanity. As long as humans live, it too will continue to live."**_

_**"But what if we brought it to a place where humanity doesn't exist?"**_

_...what?_ Shirou blinks, surprised, and then blinks again at the outlandish idea, and how they could even accomplish something like that. The only thing he knew could do that was [Kaleidoscope], the second true magic, and he definitely didn't have something like that.

_"Hmm, what a terrific idea, archmage!"_ Yorrmir shouts, and he can distantly feel Sasaki and Okita nodding along, which only leaves Shirou as the one clueless. Of course, Shirou being Shirou, he doesn't quite get it, even with Avalon pulsing within him and Merlin's explanation repeating in his head.

_**"Oh, for goodness sake."**_

"Um…" He doesn't quite get a say in as Avalon suddenly manifests before him, shining brightly and illuminating the darkness of the void. Erebus stops for a moment, staring at the impossibility before it.

**"[Garden of Avalon]!"**

Avalon gives another shine, before light pours out, swallowing everything and forcing Shirou to close his eyes. The sickly, foreign feeling of the void disappeared, instead replaced by a gentle breeze, like the wind in the dawn of the morning. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and he's greeted by a familiar, flower-filled world.

"...Ah." He finally says, the puzzle he couldn't quite solve finally clicking into place.

"I can see why Hanami called you a sword-head now." Merlin mutters in annoyance, her hair flailing slightly as she shakes her head. Shirou only scratches his cheek in response, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "...At least I'm good with swords…?"

"...Whatever. An idiot you might be, but you at least have a brain, much unlike those idiot saxons." Shirou winces slightly at the comment, but he lets it slide, instead turning to Erebus, who's looking around at the flower-filled world with confusion, its glaring red eyes narrowed.

Shaking her head, Merlin looks up to the beast, her trademark sly smile back on her face. "My, you seem confused, Erebus. How does it feel to be in a world where no humans can stand?"

_Wait, what?_

Shirou nearly asks, but then he remembers his previous conversation about the topic, about how Hanami has evolved beyond being human and he's following in her footsteps.

He just didn't expect it to be this fast.

Coy Merlin may be, but she doesn't lie, and after some probing around himself, he too found himself surprised. Though he knows only the bare minimum to make him a magus, he knows that one's magic circuits are permanent, unchanging and eternal.

Then where the hell did the other 13 circuits come from? Why are they suddenly of better quality? Why can he feel the beginnings of a magic core inside him?

And why the hell did he not look into this before?

_...I guess I really am a sword-head..._

Either ways, it's numbers are still nowhere close to Hanami, or even to Tohsaka, and they're quality are still average, but he's increased his od pool, and that's...quite strange.

Then again, he has two heroic spirits, a titan, the sheathe of ever-distant utopia, and _Merlin_ of all people resting inside him, so everything about his life is strange.

Erebus continues to look around, but then its eyes settle on Merlin, and the red of its eyes seem to impossibly grow red. Merlin smiles at it, but quickly summons her staff to her hands and hits away a shard of ice, sent flying at her just fractions of a second ago. The ice bounces right off the staff and into the ground, creating a large hole before it finally stops.

"Now, why don't we start, Shirou?" Merlin says, smiling, before it slips to a sigh. "Is what I want to say, but I'm quite tied at the moment. I must maintain the Garden at my own expense, so I fear I may not be able to move much."

"Do not worry however. Still I may be, I'm not defenseless, okay? Now go and take it down, hero." She says, and he stares at her before giving a small reluctant nod.

_"Be careful Shirou. That ice shard...it was almost as fast as us."_ Okita says, and he nods. If what Merlin says is true, then Erebus can no longer evade death, but there are still countless more problems he still needs to deal with.

Taking a deep breath, he reaches deep into his soul, and his magic circuits flare to life, the depleted od somewhat replenished by Avalon's effect. His red hair turns a pinkish white, his golden eyes shift to a pale yellow, and the rest of his clothes change, now too wearing the hakama and shorts below Okita's beloved haori.

The shine of his katana brightens, the life and soul of it reestablished.

How long can we hold?

**"Not long. With Merlin occupied and that beast being brought into Avalon, your regeneration has been slowed."** Okita states, her voice now soft yet stern, carrying the strength held only by captains and warriors of old. **"All tactics are viable, but I do not suggest using Uriel's Noble Phantasm, at least not instantly."**

_Alright then,_ He nods, and he can feel her nod back, a confident smile on her face. _Let's do this._

Shirou tenses his legs, and with a powerful kick, he launches himself forward, past the storm of hail raining down from above. Flowers under his feet bloom, sparkling with magical energy and cloaking Shirou, deflecting all the tiny and nearly invisible shards of ice that Erebus had created around it.

Erebus sees the human quickly advancing, passing harmlessly through the veil of ice shards it'd placed around it, each with enough magical energy to blow a human apart from the inside.

As ice is useless, fire comes next.

Suddenly, the flowers around it shrivel and burn as heat surges outwards. Fires of old flare from Erebus' body, burning everything it touches, comparable to the fires of the great extinction. Shirou, being who he is, tries to rush right through, but with no flowers under him, the protective cloak the flowers granted him disappears, and though his body is bolstered by Okita's Saint Graph, it was still not enough to defend against the flames of humanity.

Pain shocks through his system as blisters form on his skin, but he pushes onwards, using the wind he created from his speed to blow a narrow path through the hellfire. He pulls his arm back, and with Okita's sword pointed forward, three narrow strikes are made, launched at the exact same moment.

Surprisingly, the attempt works and the wind from the Noble Phantasm blows away a small portion of the fire, creating a path just big enough for him to dash right through.

In the distance, Merlin can only sigh at Shirou's act, before continuing to maintain the Garden of Avalon as best as she can.

Now that Shirou's passed the wall of fire, him and Erebus are at arm's length, and Shirou readies another shot of his Noble Phantasm, aiming it right at one of its legs.

Erebus' red eyes continue to glare at Merlin, though it too now took notice of the human quickly approaching it.

Well, that is fine for it.

For if the flame is too small, wind shall flare it to a forest fire.

With a tap of its hooves, an array of tornadoes form around it, forcefully pulling both Shirou and the fire around it. Already carried into the air, Shirou fails to stab his sword into the ground to hold him down, but in a flash of inspiration, he quickly snaps out of his [Spirit Embodying] and summons the [Monohoshi Zao] into his hands. With the longer blade of the katana, he stabs the blade into the dirt and forcefully pulls himself down, using the blade as a lifeline.

Still, without the increase of power from Okita's haori, cuts caused by the turbulent wind begin to form all over his body. Small as they are, but the sheer number of them begin to cause a problem, and the tornadoes trying to pull him back haven't stopped.

So, reinforcing his arm to its limit, he does a literal leap of faith, using the stabbed katana as a makeshift leaping pole to launch himself up towards one of Erebus' heads. Clearly surprised by the human's sudden movement, it opens its mouth, and from within a bright ball of light begins to build up.

_That's-!_

He swiftly summons Uriel in front of him, using it as a shield to block the beam of condensed electricity it fired from its mouth. Shirou winces, feeling some of the muscles in his arm begin to tear as he holds Uriel forward. Lightning crackles all around him, zapping some of his skin and turning it to an ugly black.

It doesn't really hurt though. He's suffered under Hanami's electricity, so this is nothing!

With a shout, he knocks the beam away and jumps from Uriel, finally rising above Erebus and landing on the back of its head. Erebus roars angrily, and shards of ice shoot out from every part of its body, creating more cuts all over, with one particularly large shard stabbing into the right side of his stomach.

But he endured, and summoning the Monohoshi Zao once more, he takes a deep breath, drawing upon the collective experience of the swordsman that held this unremarkable blade.

Who is Sasaki Kojiro? A wandering swordsman? A teacher? An assassin? A dreamer?

Perhaps a master swordsman, perfecting his craft? A warrior, ending his life at the tip of his blade?

Or is he the savior of France, slayer of dragons? Is he a servant fighting against the end of humanity, fighting under the banner of Chaldea?

Maybe he is all of them?

Structural Analysis activates, spreading its reach through Erebus' body and finding the weakest section of its neck. Reinforcement activates, his prana reaching into every limb and extending into the sword, filling every possible space and strengthening it. His magic circuits flare, od reaching out from his body and cloaking the sword's edge, ready to explode violently upon contact.

His element and origin sing in tandem, and with it Shirou draws another breath, and takes a step forward.

_Though a phantasmal beast it may be, if dragons are mere large swallows, then surely this is no different._

"**[Tsubame Gaeshi]**!"

Three slashes are made, launches at the same moment in time, a technique reaching into the realms of true magic.

A loud clang sounds, before the world grows silent. All fire and wind die down, electricity stops, and in the distance, Merlin smiles wryly as she watches one of Erebus' heads drop onto the dirt below, its face eternally etched with shock. Traces of ice can be seen on the back of the severed head, a reminder that the wall of ice it created on the back of its neck was nothing against the Noble Phantasm.

Erebus, now missing a head, looked around in shock, its glaring red eyes looking around violently, its act similar to that of an injured beast. It tries its hardest to call upon the sea of souls, to take in power from the void it came from, but no longer did it have anything to draw upon, no anchor to hold its existence down.

Then, it shrieks, and Shirou is violently thrown off its back when its body suddenly explodes with condensed fire. More blisters form on his skin, but the blast launches him right out from where its fire had burnt away everything, and he lands right atop a comfortable bed of flowers, one swiftly created by Merlin on his fall.

With Avalon's effects now touching him once more, the injuries he'd accumulated begin to heal. But the process is slow, the fae magic that it was made from seemingly slowed down by an unseen force.

"I would suggest you try and be more careful, but such words would only fall on deaf ears." Merlin huffs, both annoyed and somewhat exhausted, and Shirou simply chuckles. "Well, at least I did some damage." He quips back, and Merlin smiles. "That you did."

"...Anyways, what do we do now?" Shirou asks, staring at Erebus as it continues to look around frantically. The four elements it controls spark all around it, uncontrolled and wild, and a strange, ominous black aura radiates from its body, causing any flowers that tried to grow around to wither and die, before turning the dirt itself into a black, lifeless husk of what it was.

Despite that, the elements seem far weaker, its movements slower, and it even looks like it's limping. Another super-powered [Tsubame Gaeshi] should do it, maybe.

But his recent act has drained his od, and it's slowing him down. All the ache from his movements suddenly appear all at once, and all the repressed pain begin to return. His insides burns, feeling much like when he only used makeshift circuits, a feeling similar to plunging a hot iron rod down his spine.

Furthermore, that strange black aura surrounding it has him worried. The flowers that populate the gardens are temporary, mere additions from Avalon's fae origins, but for it to taint the ground itself?

That means that the strange black aura is capable of penetrating into Avalon. He can almost feel it inside his chest, of how it feels like chips of his heart is slowly being turned into ash and blown away.

"Whatever we do, we must make haste." Merlin says, her eyes narrowing at the taint slowly growing under Erebus' feet. "Slow it may now be, left unchecked it will soon take over the entirety of Avalon." She looks to him, and her eyes shine with grim determination. "If that happens,"

"We'll both disappear." Shirou finishes as he stands, ignoring his aching legs. "But what can we do? I'm almost out of prana, and you're busy keeping the [Garden of Avalon] up."

"That's a problem indeed."

They lapse into a moment of silence, both thinking of things to do, but their ponderings are cut short when a rain of sharp hail suddenly falls upon them and they're both forced to jump back. Erebus is no longer panicking and it's now beginning to move towards them, its two remaining eyes glaring at the one that beheaded one of its heads.

But unlike before, the rain of sharp ice is endless and with only a small trickle of prana left in his system, Shirou only barely manages to defend against it, opting mostly to run and swerve out when possible. The cloak of protection from the flowers doesn't last long from the combined force and the shards begin to scrape through his skin. Even Merlin looks pressed, her brows furrowed in concentration as she forces herself to dodge, her mind focused on maintaining Avalon and staving away the seeping corruption.

Things aren't looking good.

And then a giant orb of white light, filled with something his Structural Analysis can't comprehend suddenly appears above Erebus, and things went from bad to worse.

"Take cover!" Merlin quickly shouts as she brings up a wall of flowers, and they swiftly move behind it. Erebus roars, and the white globe crashes onto the ground, creating an explosion far larger than anything Shirou had ever seen before. The wind and shockwaves that follow aren't kind either and it's only because he was both holding onto the wall and reinforcing his legs that he didn't get flung off.

Still, the sheer force of the shockwaves hit him hard, and he can feel several of his bones crack. Thankfully most of his more delicate parts are safe, but he's pretty sure several of his ribs and parts of his arms and legs are cracked.

Avalon's healing is still slowed down however, and he's forced to endure.

_"But you've suffered worse, haven't you?"_ Yorrmir suddenly says, _"Something as minor as broken bones would not stop you, would it?"_

_Of course not._

Yorrmir laughs. _"Then go. You've slain monsters. You've slain dragons. Now it's time for you to conquer the abyss, hero."_

_But I'm out of-_

_"Let not doubt plague you."_ Yorrmir says.

_"Don't let fear cripple you."_ Sasaki then says.

_"Remind yourself of who it is you're fighting for."_ Okita finishes.

Shirou goes silent for a moment, before he takes in a deep breath and looks back towards Merlin's tower in the distance, and at the young girl sleeping at its top, a girl far too young to be scarred like she did. He looks back to Erebus, and at the taint it is spreading onto the soils of Avalon. Hanami is busy dealing against Zouken, so what will happen if he fails? What catastrophe would await if Erebus manage to escape from here?

He looks to Merlin and sees just how tired she is. Her breath is labored, heavy, and her back is bent slightly. Her eyes are narrowed, and sweat poured down her skin. It's the first time he's ever seen her so exhausted.

He turns to the skies above, and he sees the slight tremors passing through the sunless sky. With Merlin's exhaustion, the Garden of Avalon slowly follows, beginning to waver and recede back into the golden sheathe. Small cracks are visible at the sky, looking almost like an aurora, looking beautiful despite it breaking apart.

_Who I'm fighting for, huh?_

Shirou closes his eyes and he thinks back to that fateful night, when the bell to his door suddenly rang and a girl he only barely knew suddenly pulled him into the moonlit world. It was she who always pushed onwards, it was her that continued to stay by his side. It was she who gave him a prized Noble Phantasm, one that allowed him to develop his magecraft into something special, something that simply didn't create fakes.

Despite the horrors she's faced, despite the fear she has, despite the many nightmares she's had that left her awake at night, only able to cry into his arms, it was her that kept moving on. And it was through her that he can stand here now.

It's strange really. Months back, if it was to save another, he would've done so without through, uncaring of the life that Kiritsugu had so graciously saved.

But the thought now left him sick and dizzy, because if he died, then what would Hanami do? What would Hanami feel? For how strong and capable she is, she's very much human, much more so than him.

He'd seen through EMIYA what depths of hell one could fall into, and he could never let someone, especially not her, to experience something like that.

_Never_.

Opening his eyes, he summons Uriel to his hands, and the world goes silent as concentration overtakes his mind. Pain flashes through his mind as the weapon immediately depletes all of his remaining od.

_But it is still not enough._

He takes a step forward, blood beginning to bleed out of his limbs as he reinforces them, sacrificing his body to further fill the Noble Phantasm in his hands with prana. He takes another step, and his hearing numbs, his inner ear filled with blood. Ice and fire bombard him from the air, but his nerves are far too fried for him to feel it.

Distantly he hears Merlin shout in worry, but he instead smiles,

For this is not the end for Emiya Shirou, but a beginning of his legend.

**"An eternal song, a melody as old as time."**

He begins his verse, and wind bellows out, blowing away the rain of ice and fire. Power from beyond oozes out, and the flowers beneath him glow in ethereal light. Merlin stares in shock, and Erebus glares as he roars, sending winds and storms with the power to level ancient gods.

**"An endless battle, a chime of war that shall never end."**

But the incoming storm doesn't hit him, instead blown away by a storm of bigger power. Erebus reels in shock, the sudden influx of power forcing it back.

**"A titan of earth, and a beast of sky."**

A giant orb of light appears in the sky, and Erebus roars, sending the globe of pure condensed energy down towards Shirou.

**"Together they are, telling a tale never ending."**

"I won't let you!" Merlin shouts, and a giant flower grows out from behind Shirou and blocks the incoming falling globe. As expected the giant flower quickly burns away, but its task is done, and Shirou opens his eyes.

**"Ye who rose from the earth, bring down the skies, and let the earth rejoice!"**

He pulls his sword back, its tip facing down towards the ground, and he calls out its name,

**"[SHPALTN HIML]!"**

Its name called, Uriel glows. The bronze metal sings as it begins to crack, shedding its muddy bronze for a proud metallic silver. Runes stretch all across the greatsword's blade, each telling their own tale and giving the sword its blessings. Magic from the age of gods flows through its rekindled body, and with it, Shirou swings the greatsword forward.

And all was no more.

For as Shirou had asked it to, the sky is split open. A giant cut now stretched throughout the sunless sky, and the Garden of Avalon begins to crack, fading away.

But that's simply the aftermath of what he'd done.

In his attack, a bright light follows, tearing right through the globe intended to fall and blow him up. The beam of light shot outwards, snaking across the gardens before reaching the beast of humanity, scaling up and right through the monster's injured body, before violently exploding, tearing the beast in half.

Now, what stands opposing him is not a beast, but a mere husk. Its large body is bisected into two, and the eyes that were once glaring red are now a dull grey, the life that once existed within it taken away.

And with nothing for it to anchor itself into, the corpse begins to fade away, turning into golden light before disappearing.

Shirou lets out a breath, blood falling out of every possible orifice, but his job is done. As Yorrmir had told him to do, he'd won against the abyss, and he can't quite help the smile on his face as he falls back onto the soft flowers below, all the exhaustion and injuries his body had taken finally catching up to him.

He closes his eyes.


	18. Supernova (17)

**Woah, 3 weeks and a half of not uploading? Didn't you say you'd make the uploads come faster? Hmm?**

**Ehm, anyways, for those who stuck around and were waiting, welcome back! And for those new viewers who managed to stumble in here, welcome as well! Chapter 17's out, and it was a...let's say, a _cosmic_ endeavor. **

**Basically, I wrote the first draft of it, and I though it was shit. I scrapped the thing, made another draft, and also thought that was shit. I scrapped the second and made this, which I personally don't think is the best as I could make it, but hell if it wasn't fun to make. Honestly, this was probably the most fun chapter to write out of all the previous chapters!**

**So, yeah, tl;dr, I scrapped this thing twice before writing this particular one.**

**As usual, if you have anything you want to share, or if you have some constructive criticism, then do feel free to share them with me! After all, reading your comments and discussing with you guys is just as fun as writing this, ya know?**

**Anyways, enough from me. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's very much a normal night. The air is silent, the skies are dark and littered with glittering stars, and the cold wind sweeps through.

And yet, Arturia can't help but feel a strange sense of unease. Nothing is out of the ordinary, but that itself is strange. The war has been far more silent than she expected, and the disappearance of Hanami and her comrades doesn't bode well either.

So, as the others remain within the castle, she stands outside in the bitter cold, keeping watch for anything that might appear.

But, as she stands out under the glittering night sky, Arturia's mind begins to wander, reminiscing over the time she was once still king. She'd always do this, every night, simply standing and watching for potential foes as she basks under the cold of the night. In her time as king, those short moments of introspection gave solace to the pressure weighing down her shoulders.

_In fact…_

She distinctly remembers that one time Benivere found out of her habit, and being the knight he is, he decided then and there to be by her side, every night, watching the night sky together with her. Occasionally they'd talk about the current situation, and others their silence would be filled by small, meaningless chatter.

It's there that she learned of Benivere's particular love of sweets, his feelings of inferiority compared to the other knights of the round table, his admiration and determination. It was also on those cold nights that she confided some of her mind to him, and he had stayed there, listened and understood. He didn't speak, nor did he judge. He simply listened, and it was then she cemented him as one of her closest confidants.

"Thinking of old days, little girl?"

A voice says, and she quickly turns around to see Gilgamesh, clad in her golden armor standing by her side, a teasing smile on her face. Arturia quickly opens her mouth to retort, but she pulls herself back and simply nods, knowing that any argument she'll bring up would only be pushed and used against her.

"Mm. This night is quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"...Stop beating around, Archer." Arturia says, and to her surprise, Gilgamesh's smile slips into a frown. "I suppose I should." She says, and as she looks to Arturia, she sees for the first time the intense red of her eyes, the pressure within them that brought down armies with a single glare.

"The real war has begun." She says cryptically, and as she finishes, another figure appears, riding atop a mythical beast and holding a lance shining with light. The pink-haired Rider lands, his hippogriff roaring before it disappears, leaving Astolfo to gently land on the snow. "Hmm, I'm guessing Hanami called you to come here too?"

"I guess you can say that." Gilgamesh smiles back at the cheery Rider, and Arturia begins to feel left out. Which is then further amplified when Caster makes her entrance, gracefully dropping down from the sky and landing next to Astolfo. "Greetings, everyone."

"...why is everyone here?" Saber asks, and immediately everyone turns to her, their expressions varied. Gilgamesh is amused, Astolfo is comically surprised, and Caster is as stoic as ever, with only the slightest raise of her brows to indicate any sort of surprise.

Suddenly, Gilgamesh turns towards Fuyuki, her amusement gone. "Prepare yourselves."

_What?_

Everything goes silent, before hell breaks loose.

An incredible surge of pure prana surges out from the city. Tremors are sent through the earth, pulsating wildly from somewhere under the soil. The ground begins to crack and tear, and the once peaceful sleeping city is harshly awoken by a sudden earthquake of a power they'd never seen before.

The leylines under the city explode, blowing upwards and causing molten chunks of stone to fly out of the tears in the earth. Blue light shines wildly from them, making them look as if some strange blue magma had sprung from the cracks the earthquake has created.

The prana that shot into the sky scatter and mold together into one giant stretch, turning into a beautiful aurora that normally should've been impossible to see.

Screams of terror erupt from the citizens as they see the earth under them begin to crumble. People begin to fall to their deaths, while others are thrown into the exploding leylines, overpowering and burning them in mere seconds. Buildings that once stood strong atop the soil fall, houses that had people are torn down as their bases disappear.

It's a scene ripped straight from the end of the world.

"W...What…?"

"Saber!" Arturia turns to see Irisviel running to her, her eyes panicked. "W-What's going on!? Why is everything being destroyed!?"

"I-I don't know." She says truthfully. In the distance she can see Kiritsugu and Maiya approaching as well, but she turns back, more worried over what could possibly be happening. She glances at the others, and none of them seems particularly surprised by it.

"Rider, Caster, assist Lancer and the other Rider." Gilgamesh says, golden portals shimmering to life behind her. The other two servants nod in understanding, before they take to the skies. She desperately needs to ask, but before she could, a new individual makes herself known, and Arturia's blood runs cold.

It was a carbon copy of her, but her hair is platinum, her eyes a sickly yellow, her skin far too pale for any normal human. The regal armor she usually wore is stained black on that other her, and the sword she'd held dearly to her life is dark and tainted, bathed within the evils of the world she'd come from.

"Saber, leave with your masters."

"Wha-"

"Leave." Any argument Arturia had is stripped away as she looked into those eyes. Those red eyes that pierces into the hearts of men. She knows of those eyes, had seen them in the mirror she'd stood in front of a long time ago.

"...Very well." Her mind made, she turned back to her master and his companions and forcefully carried them away.

* * *

Gilgamesh remains silent as she stares at the altered Saber.

She knows of her, her Noble Phantasm providing ample information on her life and her legend. A king turned tyrant as she forced herself to lead, trampling over those that pleaded to keep her kingdom prospering. A being sitting above the lives of men and women, looking only towards the future and forgoing the present.

It sickens her, for it reminds her of who she once was.

But she did not judge. This Saber had only been a girl, thrust into the world of men. Training and preparations she may have had, but in the ruthless world those are not enough. It was only a matter of time before the girl snapped and broke.

A pitiful existence, broken by the world.

Saber Alter stares back, her yellow eyes meeting red, before she rushes forward. Her tainted Excalibur appears in her hands, brimming with malevolent energy.

Gilgamesh narrows her eyes. The portals behind her shine, and the key to the treasury of Babylon is opened.

Swords, spears, axes, halberds, scythes, pikes, and maces. Weapons from all over the world are fired out like bullets. Saber Alter slows herself as she begins to push through the rain of weapons. The weapons falling upon her are struck away, flying elsewhere and exploding on contact with the snowy ground.

More portals appear, and out from them comes the heads of magical staves, each as powerful as Noble Phantasms. Bolts of magical energy are fired, some erupting into flames, others crackling like lightning, some bolts of pure prana. Saber Alter continues to rush through it, using her sword to deflect as many attacks as she can, even as her armor begins to crack, chipped away by the hail of weapons and magic.

Then, with only a metre separating them, Saber leaps forward, her sword shining a deep purple. She takes a breath, and as weapons are flying, she shouts,

"**[Excalibur Morgan]**!"

A beam of tainted prana is shot out from her blade, tearing through all the weapons and magic Gilgamesh had shot out of her treasury. But Gilgamesh remains still even as the fired Noble Phantasm approaches.

Saber Alter looks on, confused, before a portal shimmers to life and a sword if fired, far faster than those before it. The sword clashes against her Noble Phantasm, breaks through it, and before she can move away, blows away her left arm. In shock she watches her arm fall together with the fired sword, before the sword disappears and reappears in Gilgamesh's hand. The golden king smiles,

"Surprised, tyrant king?" She says tauntingly. "All the world's treasures are mine. Did you not expect I had something stronger than that blade of yours?"

Casually, she observes the blade in her hands, with it golden pommel and its sleek blade. A peerless sword of miracles, once belonging to Roland, the leader of the twelve knights of Charlemagne.

The peerless sword, [Durandal].

Of course, there are other swords far more fit at taking her opponent out in an instant, but she wanted to test out an idea Hanami had so graciously offered. A wonderful idea, one that she simply couldn't ignore.

_"What if you fired your weapons from your Dingirs inside of your Gate?"_ Hanami had said to her some time ago, and the result is far better than she expected. The weapon is fired at speeds far higher than her gate could do alone. That, and the sound it made as the weapon is fired sounds far more satisfying than normally firing it from her gate.

And thankfully, more targets had just appeared.

Just as Saber Alter recovers, three more individuals appear by her side, carrying within them the same orders given to them by the tainted grail. One a monster under human skin, wearing over it a frilly wedding dress, another an assassin with a thousand masks, and the last a sage of snakes, his soul twisted by the sweet words of an ancient tyrant.

In the face of opposition, Gilgamesh merely smiles.

_For within her treasury lies infinite weapons, and victory shall always be hers._

* * *

"Wah…" Francis can't help but gawk at the earth crumbling below, seeing as it is her first time seeing an earthquake. Never in her wildest dream would she watch the earth, something she'd known to be far more durable than any men or ship, to be torn apart so wildly like that. Thankfully, she has her flying ship, so she and Gareth are safely floating above all the chaos.

_But still, isn't this really bad?_

Everything had been quite normal just a few minutes ago. Hanami and Shirou had gone into the mansion while she and Gareth watched from a distance away. Then, Shirou's presence disappeared, her connection with her master was suddenly muted, a powerful surge of prana shot out from the Matou mansion, and the world suddenly began to explode.

"Can...we do anything…?" Gareth says, her voice unsure. Francis hoped to assure her that everything's fine, that things would turn out fine in the end, but she can't say that, not when everything's become like...this.

Francis sighs, turning back to drive the helm, but three individuals suddenly make themselves known, "Gareth!" She shouts, and the knight quickly snaps into attention and jumps back, in time to avoid the lance that was thrown towards her.

"...Just in time, huh?" A man says, his wild red hair swaying as he pulls back his lance from the deck, with two other landing just behind him; one a handsome man of Indian origins with a bow of divinity, and the other a goddess turned monster, with accursed eyes to turn those she looks to into stone.

_...Huh? Where did that come from?_

Somehow, just in a glance, she came to know who they are, and as much as she liked to boast about her skills, instant knowledge just isn't one of them.

She shakes her head, pushing the thought for later. For now, three opposing servants have stepped onto her ship, and as ship captain, it's her job to take out the intruders. "Gareth!"

"Yes!" And so they charge, with Gareth facing Li Shu Wen and Francis taking care of the other two.

Make no mistake though, she knows she's outclassed. Facing Medusa alone won't be too hard, but with a divine being like Arjuna as her opponent, she's sure this battle will be an uphill one.

So, together with Gareth, she jumps from her ship, and taking some inspiration from those movies the grail had for some reason supplied her with, she let the cannons on her ship malfunction. A spark bounces through the entire ship, before the flying ship explodes into a blinding light, looking almost like a sun in the dead of night.

Francis takes a glance at her partner, the timid girl now replaced by a determined knight. "Good luck!" She says, smiling, and as the three servants begin to follow, Francis summons the [Golden Hind] once more and shoots Gareth with one of her cannons, sending her far away. She does the same to Li, the other one who can't fly, firing one of her cannons at him and sending her flying towards Gareth. With Gareth and Li separated from them, she begins to fly away with the remaining two on her trail.

Now, did she say that this was going to be an uphill battle?

_Let's make it slightly more fair, shall we?_

Excited, she takes out two pearls, one deep red and the other yellow. It feels rather incredible actually, her skin shivering from the enormous amount of prana condensed into the two orbs, the feeling comparable to her touching one of Fuyuki's leylines.

How did Hanami get these anyways?

Those questions aside, she swiftly crushed both pearls in her hands, and light envelops her. She's pleasantly surprised to find how comfortable the light feels, but that's probably because those pearls belonged to her master. Slowly, as the light fades, two new presences make themselves known on her ship deck.

And surprised she definitely was.

One is a giant crimson woman, sitting atop a flower of cracked dark stone, a goddess cursed and left alone by the believers she once had, and the other a girl that looks fairly similar to Saber, just with her blonde hair let down, her eyes blue instead of green, and a pair of dragon horns and wings visible on her body.

_A lot of new people are appearing…_

It's rather annoying actually, especially with how their information and history somehow just appears instantly in her mind without her wanting to. Still, at least she knows what each of her new comrades can do.

"I will assist as well." A familiar voice sounds, and she turns to see Caster land by her side, looking as stoic and emotionless as always.

And again, something sparks, and knowledge starts flowing into her mind, just this time about the woman standing beside her.

_An extraterrestrial existence, once living on the moon before fleeing onto the earth below. A genius of unparalleled intelligence and skill, capable of creating magical concoctions at a moments notice. A woman loyal to the princess she'd given immortality to, vowing to spend such immortality together with her._

_She is Yagokoro Eirin, the cause of the Imperishable Night._

"I'm down with that!" Francis says, before turning to Amarilla and the Brimstone Elemental. "You two, mind taking on Medusa?" She says casually, and in the distance Medusa recoils slightly, surprised her identity is revealed so quickly. The two look at the pirate captain, confused. "The one with her eyes covered."

"A-Ah, we will, Captain Francis!" The dragoon says, bringing out a pair of knives from her back. The elemental silently nods, burning embers already beginning to flare around her. Then, just as Medusa is about to crash her Pegasus onto the [Golden Hind], the two take to the skies and promptly knocks the rider down from her steed and towards the earth.

Which leaves her, Eirin, and Arjuna. A two on one, with that one being a god.

Seems fair enough.

"So, like last time?" Francis asks, grinning at the woman beside her.

"Like last time." She says, smiling, and just like last time, she brings forward three of her Noble Phantasms.

"**[Sovereign of the Moon]**"

"**[Lunar Technology]**"

"**[Imperishable Night]**"

A specialized reality marble appears over them all, turning the turbulent night sky calm, only filled with a moon far larger than the usual. The effects of gravity lessens over the ship, the forces pulling the ship back weakens. Electricity arcs through the entire build, turning every piece of technology within the ship into a technological marvel. The ship's cannons turn into powerful railguns and the ship's normal navigation disappears, instead replaced by thrusters for travelling through the stars.

But unlike last time, that strange spark inside her mind lights again, and a painful amount of knowledge decided to make themselves home inside her head. Concepts of gravity, the blueprints for the railguns and the thrusters on her new upgraded ship, and the ins and outs of the reality marble Eirin had casted over them.

Most of them are all moon-speak to her, but one thing is clear, and her grin grows impossibly bigger.

"**[Resplendent Plunder]**!"

It's a Noble Phantasm that increases her power depending on how much treasure she has. A Noble Phantasm built around her life as a pirate of the seas.

She had no treasures, not right now at least. Instead, the ship she helmed has received a massive upgrade, one far more intricate and expensive than anything on this earth. So by technicality, the market value of the things she now owned has skyrocketed.

Sadly, she didn't-, no, couldn't account for how much treasure her master had.

What was supposed to be a fairly minor Noble Phantasm suddenly became several times more taxing than her [Golden Wild Hunt], and it's only barely that she manages to hold herself straight. Fatigue shoots through her as most of her prana disappears and vertigo strikes her mind as her class parameters are forcefully altered, increased far beyond what is supposed to be normal.

**Francis Drake (Rider)**

**Master: Tsunaka Hanami**

**Strength: A**

**Endurance: A+**

**Agility: EX**

**Mana: B+**

**Luck: EX**

**Noble Phantasm: EX**

W-What? Francis nearly chokes as she reads her parameters. They don't look like hers, not at all. Having an EX on one attribute is great enough, but having three? Furthermore, her strength, endurance, and mana jumped by 3 ranks or so.

Her body still feels somewhat sluggish from the recent jump in power, but she's already recovering the prana she'd lost, regenerating energy at an incredible rate. It feels almost euphoric, as if she'd drowned herself with kegs after kegs of expensive rum.

Ah...it's been a while since she drank some nice rum…

"Are you alright, Rider? Our ship's about to crash." Eirin casually states, pointing at the skyscraper their ship is heading towards. "...Oh." Francis laughed silently, before taking control of the helm and moving it out of the way. She let out a soft sigh. "That's over-, wait, where's the archer?"

"...Are you sure you're alright, Rider? We've been trading attacks for several minutes now."

"Eh? Have we now?" Perhaps the upgrade had done her in more than she first expected. Oh well. She turns to look at where Arjuna now is, and she sees him a distance away, firing arrows of divine flames to counter the projectiles automatically fired from her ship's upgraded cannons.

"He seems to be dragging this out." Francis says, knowing that the ancient hero isn't even trying, using only a small portion of his authority to counter her ship's railguns. "I assume he's trying to wear you down." Eirin supplies, and she can't quite help but grin. "Then why don't we turn the tides?"

Eirin goes silent for a moment, before she smiles. "Let us."

Turning the ship to face the approaching archer, Francis aims her pistols. "Fire! **[Culverin Cannons]**!" Behind her, portals of rippling gold appear, much like Gilgamesh's gates, and out from them comes giant railguns, much like the one on her upgraded ship. Eirin follows along, drawing her bow with as much energy as she can, and together, they fire.

Arjuna looks at it, before firing another arrow of blue fire, one much larger than those before it. The two sides clash in a bright explosion, but that momentary blindness is enough to catch him off guard as the front of the Golden Hind is smashed onto his perfect face, launching him through several buildings and most definitely creating more destruction than needed.

The ship isn't stopping anytime soon however, and they continue their chase, firing railguns and bolts of moonlight at the archer. After some more seconds spent twirling through the air, Arjuna finally reclaims his balance and rushes forth, flying right towards the approaching ship, lighting himself with blue flames before crashing right into the ship.

The 'ship' cracks and the wooden planks that make up its body break apart, only to reveal a layer of thick titanium plating under it. His eyes widen in surprise as he sees the metal harmless take in his impact, his flames seemingly nullified by the plating.

But he continues, placing his hand onto the ship plating and concentrating as much fire as he can, even as Francis' railguns continue to shoot him. Pain shoots through him as one oddly powerful railgun shot burns through his left leg, but he remains silent, focusing as much heat to melt the ship plating.

Then, his efforts begin to bear fruit as he sees the plating begin to turn red, but the ship suddenly jerks to a stop, before flying forward again, smashing the front onto his face once more. He's flung back again, however he swiftly regains his balance and summons his bow. He draws its divine string, and with the flames given to him by Indra, he notches an arrow.

One that had shot down the glaring sun.

A glance is all Francis needs to know what that arrow is, and the amount of firepower resting inside it. She knows the ship's plating can take some serious damage before it begins to break, but she's not going to try and tank that damned arrow.

So she quickly turns the ship and begins to fly away, heading towards the last group of buildings still standing in hopes of using some of them as cover.

"Hey, Caster, mind building some defense around us?" Francis says as she points a finger at Arjuna, who's currently shining as bright as the sun with an arrow notched on his bow. "The guy's about to throw some major firepower."

"...How many layers should I maintain?"

"Eh?" Francis blinks at the question, surprised the woman would trust such an important question to her.

_Twenty two layers._

"Twenty...two layers." She blurts out, and Caster nods before casting her magic. Rows of bamboo grow out horizontally through the buildings, intersecting and overlapping over one another and surrounding the Golden Hind in a makeshift magical shield. Just as she'd suggested, exactly twenty two layers are formed over and around them, and Caster then dedicates all her attention to making them last as long as possible.

Idly Francis realizes that a strange, familiar yet mechanical voice has been supplying her mind with knowledge, information a woman from the age of piracy shouldn't even be able to comprehend.

But that's a question she can ask for a later time. The amount of prana being expelled into the air has reached its peak, and she can hear the small voice of Arjuna. Calling its name, his voice far too small for her to clearly comprehend, he aims it at them and releases the arrow, letting it blitz through the air.

And soon, everything goes white as the arrow strikes the wall of magical bamboo, exploding with the power of the stars of old. Francis' eardrums ring, her balance sways, and her ship rocks in place as shockwaves pass through their shield, but she ignores all that. Summoning her [Culverin Cannons] once again, she aims them at where Arjuna's rough presence is, waiting for the wall before her to open up.

Several seconds pass, and just like that strange voice supplied her with, the twenty two layers of magical bamboo is just enough to hold back the entire blow, with only minor scratches forming on her skin as sharp chunks of bamboo are flung back towards her. However, with the path clear and Arjuna only half-way to notching his next arrow, Francis smirks.

The space around her begins to distort as ships of old, those vassals that had once sailed together with her appear all around her, floating atop an unseen sea in the air. Their number is numerous, far too many for a sole person to count, and the increase in her overall parameters causes even more ships to be summoned than normal, crowding the sky in floating ships.

It all grows exponentially from there. With her increased parameters, the ship's stats are brought up as well, and they're further boosted as Caster's passive magic is applied to them as well, turning their wooden shell into one suited for travelling through the stars.

All that happened in a split second.

"**Remember my name by the death from my passing!**"

Her Culverin Cannons fire, and with them the ships begin their attack, filling the skies with streaks of white.

"**Temeroso el Draque! I am the woman who set the sun!**"

Arjuna quickly summons a shield of fire, burning away as much of the incoming projectiles before they come too close. His eyes narrow, tingles of pain beginning to appear as the shield he created starts to break from the endless shower of railgun projectiles.

"**The king of storms, a swarm of ghosts! You rascals, it's time!**"

Francis looks to the struggling Archer, and with a wide smile, her eyes shine gold.

**"[Golden Wild Hunt]!"**

Every single ship she summoned arms itself, and at the same moment, they fire. Shockwaves ripple through the air as countless objects break past the sonic barrier. Every projectile makes impact with the shield, and overwhelmed, it shatters, and Arjuna can only watch before he's bombarded by an endless barrage of attacks.

Francis sighs, sweat pouring down the back of her neck. Her prana is nearly depleted again, and already she can feel the ships all around her begin to fade, but she stops them, anchoring their existence back onto the world with the small amount of prana she has left.

Because she knows, even without that voice telling her, that even that isn't quite enough to take him down.

As long as the man known as Arjuna still lives, victory will never be assured.

In the distance, the man lets out a wet cough as blood pours out from the many holes the railguns had blown through him. Most had hit his arms and legs, with several blowing through his lungs, but his other vital organs are fine, the control over his authority still active, and with it, he calls upon his final phantasm.

Gathering as much flames as his dying body can handle, he squeezes them all into one small sphere, its form an ethereal shifting blue with tips of flames escaping from its skin. He raises his hand, and with another cough, he sends the orb flying into the sky above.

"**By...Shiva's wrath...the world shall end.**"

**"[Pashupata]."**

Then, like the final moments of a dying star, the orb shatters, and out from it comes a brilliant shower of fire, each bolt spreading out and descending towards the earth. With his task done, Arjuna closes his eyes and floats there, his heart no longer beating.

_That's...not good._

"Got any ideas, Caster?"

"...A few. However, most would destroy your ships, this one included." Caster says simply, and Francis looks at her, before shrugging. "Not much we can do. Either the world burns or we die trying."

"Good enough." Nodding, Caster lays out the plan, and internally Francis cringes. Her prana is already low enough as it is, and even with the additional regenerating energy given from the mana potion Caster gives her, it'll still suck her prana out completely. There's a high chance she'd burn herself completely and fade away, but it isn't like they had any better ideas anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Francis steels herself, and as she'd done a lifetime ago, she commands all her ship to move, stopping right above her and creating an almost net-like formation all over the city below. Then, together with Caster, she connects all the ships into one giant formation, causing every gap between the ships to be filled with energy, creating a wide makeshift shield over the entirety of Fuyuki.

The falling flames approach fast, and with speeds of falling stars, they crash onto the shield. Immediately she feels her prana being drained to maintain the shield. Seconds pass, but it feels like hours of draining torture as she feels her life slowly being sucked out, her body slowly failing as fatigue overwhelmed her muscles.

Suddenly, something else crashes onto her shield, carrying more impact than all the previous falling pillars of flames combined, blowing away all nearby falling flames, and she only barely manages to hold the shield from tearing apart. By her side, Caster staggers back in surprise, and they both look up to see just what had hit them.

Only to see a...person?

Francis blinks in surprise, not expecting to see a person, especially someone who looked like a highschooler suddenly fall from the sky. He looks completely average actually, with his black hair slick back and a white school uniform.

But even muted, his presence is that like the ever endless night, far wider than she can comprehend.

Everything goes silent, and the two servants simply stare, surprised. Then, a minute passes, and another presence appears, this one strikingly familiar.

"Touch...down." A voice says, sounding far too casual for such a situation, and Francis can't quite help but smile.

After all, the one floating above them all is Tsunaka Hanami.

* * *

My battle with the one known as Ryoji Mochizuki started out rather terribly, with me being in the back fence and forced to try and kill this being with literally infinite HP. No, seriously, I used my Mystic Eyes on him, and his HP was literally spelled out as [Infinite].

It was impossible, with all my stats being drained by one of the curses he cast on me and [Alma'Mal'Sara]'s stat boost only barely making up for it. Well, that, and him constantly flinging out miniature suns at me. It also didn't help that I needed to focus on maintaining the Empty ID I placed both of us into from breaking from all the prana being thrown about.

Which I failed in the end, seeing how Fuyuki city looks like it'd been hit by thousands of natural disasters at the same time.

But then a light bulb lit in my head, and I delved as deep into my memory as I could.

The opponent trying to burn me is Ryoji Mochizuki, an avatar of Nyx, the goddess of night and the one prompted to end humanity by Erebus. Why is she so powerful? She is the goddess of night, the primal being that rules over the night sky.

The _night_ sky.

The moment I realized I palmed my face as hard as I could. Nyx is invisible when night rolls around, so of course Ryoji's HP is infinite. I'd probably shot myself in the foot by deciding to attack at night.

Then, I had an epiphany. What sort of place would have no 'night', where casualties can be the least of my worries, and allow me to have some sort of advantage over this undying entity?

Why, Nyx may be the goddess of night, but can she handle _space_?

So, with my plan built, I lured Ryoji in by taking a hit, and when he stood above me ready to throw down two miniature blue suns, or [Megidolaons] as they're called, at my face for good measure, I flipped the gravity around us and promptly flung both of us into the stratosphere. Thankfully, my Agility debuff doesn't seem to slow my gravity down, and with Ryoji still too surprised to understand what's happening, I continued to push us both towards the cold grasp of space.

That was when my first problem arose.

I couldn't breathe. As much as I've grown, I'm still human and my need for oxygen is very much present. There were still some in the higher atmospheres, so I could simply save my breath for later, but when we finally shot out of earth's gravitational pull and into space, my lungs basically froze over as it struggled for air.

I quickly realized I could just buy oxygen tanks from the [Item Store], tear them open, and use my control over gravity to create an artificial oxygen bubble around me.

The second problem I had was Ryoji's inherent powers from the moon. So once we were in space, I pushed us both away from both the earth and the moon, and just in case, I headed the opposite way of the moon. Since there's no gravity in space, it became exponentially easier to direct gravity and basically pull us both deeper into empty space.

And, when I finished all that, I was delighted to see that Ryoji had an actual number next to his HP. It was still ludicrously high, 50 million to be exact, but I didn't care. It's a number, and numbers can go down.

Of course, I still needed to take him down, which brought me to my third problem, how? What would be the best way to take down such a titanic amount of health?

[Poison Dimiiorga] sadly couldn't be used. I tried firing one bolt at him, but Ryoji merely shrugged it off, probably because he didn't count as a [Living] enemy, which was annoying.

[Attribute Enchant: Dragon] doesn't work either, since Ryoji's the avatar of Nyx, the goddess of night, which means that he's [Divine]. Hell, [Morningstar]'s enchant effect doesn't work either! Nyx isn't considered good or evil, so she doesn't have the [Demonic] trait, and Ryoji obviously isn't [Undead].

So, with an internal groan, I'm forced to only use my normal, unenchanted skills.

The first thing I did was rid myself of the annoying debuff he put on me earlier, and it wasn't actually all that hard. All I needed to do was find the curse and flood it with prana before letting my [Magic Resistance] to do the rest.

I guess I was too occupied on not getting fried by Ryoji to notice.

The fight itself isn't actually all that interesting. There weren't many fancy moves being thrown about. All we did was basically bombard each other with the strongest attacks we both have, him his [Megidolaon], an insanely powerful and hot condensed ball of plasma, and me my giant bolts of lightning.

What was quite interesting however was the stage we played in. Empty space was as fun as it was slippery. With no gravity or air molecules to stop our movements, our speed increased drastically. It felt like I was on overdrive the entire time and it actually made my head spin slightly with how slippery everything felt. I at least had my control over gravity, which allowed me to stabilize myself when needed. Ryoji wasn't so lucky, with him being flung left and right.

I actually thought he would've had an easier time, seeing as he can float and all, but I guess he just wasn't used to flying in an area without gravity.

Furthermore, while my attacks don't carry much kinetic energy, Ryoji's do, and even the explosions of the smaller suns he threw at me caused us both to be blasted away like crazy.

All in all, most of the beginning made me feel like a pinball being bonked around, in space.

But then, Ryoji suddenly threw a series of five Megidoloans, they exploded, my control over gravity went slightly haywire, and we were sent flying at high speeds.

Towards the asteroid belt.

* * *

_Well, shit._

Five megidolaons exploded, gravity amplified its impact, and now Ryoji and I are twirling through space and heading towards the asteroid belt. Thankfully, mars is on the other end of the solar system, so we won't be plummeting into that red sandy planet anytime soon, but now we're heading towards the outer reaches of the solar system.

And holy hell does it feel uncomfortable.

The farther we go, the less of the sun's heat is reaching us, and damn I've never felt so cold in my life. On earth, even in areas not touched by sunlight, the sun's heat is still there, somewhat trapped in those secluded areas.

That aside, our bout continues. I shoot a giant bolt of lightning at him, and he manages to spin to the side slightly to let the bolt burn through his left arm instead of his heart. He screams silently, and as he regenerates his lost limb, four more megidolaons formed and was thrown at me. I activate [Morningstar], space-time bends, and I'm pulled downwards, letting the megidolaons explode harmlessly above me.

And then, we finally reach the asteroid belt, and with a smile, I pull a nice couple asteroids from their intended path and slam them right onto Ryoji's face. With a feeling of satisfaction, I watch as he's pulled along before giving chase, firing bolts of lightning every moment I can.

You know, the asteroid belt isn't actually as cluttered as I imagined. I mean, in the movies this place would be completely filled with asteroids flying and crashing into each other every second or so, but there's actually quite a lot of space between each asteroid, giving me enough space to comfortably pull myself through the gaps.

Of course, just because it's not completely cluttered doesn't mean there's only a small number of asteroids. With my Mystic Eyes, I counted about thirty thousand asteroids or so in my close vicinity, and that's only a small section of the belt!

Man, I would like to visit this place again someday. When I'm not being forced to fight of course.

As I chased, I fired arcs of lightning, which he countered with explosive balls of hot plasma, each exploding when close and causing hot chunks of rock to fly everywhere. Thankfully, my Noble Phantasm's passive shield's able to block out most of them, but some of those chunks are being sent at 20 or even 30 times the speed of sound, making even the smallest chunks dangerous.

After a while, I began hopping from asteroid to asteroid instead of simply flying, both to conserve my MP and SP. The fight's gone on for about 10 minutes now, and I'm beginning to feel the effects, with both HP and MP at just above half and my SP a third.

And annoyingly,

**[Ryoji Mochizuki]**

**[HP: 26,764,091/50,000,000]**

At least he can't seem to heal, so that's one nice thing about this entire thing.

I leaped forward, passing by the megidolaon Ryoji threw earlier and landing on the next asteroid. Pushing my staff forward, the gravity around Ryoji bent, and four large asteroids besieged him from all sides, trapping him in a cocoon of cold space rocks. Then, before he could launch himself out of there, I gathered a portion of the oxygen around me, super-heated it, and fired it right into him.

A second passed, and with a brilliant light show the asteroids trapped him exploded, taking a nice chunk off his HP.

Then four megidolaons appear all around me, and Ryoji followed suit, pushing the four to crash onto me. I grit my teeth, knowing just one good hit from a megidolaon could knock off a quarter of my HP. They were too close to simply escape from, and I can almost feel the confident smile returning to Ryoji's face.

But, you see, there's another reason I've been jumping from asteroid to asteroid.

A god he may be, but gods are static. Unchanging.

My magic circuits flared, lightning coursed through my lungs, and the asteroid I stood on cracked as I tensed my legs. An unremarkable sword appeared in my other hand, and activating my Mystic Eyes, everything blurs into a single line.

"**[First Form:**"

Lightning strikes, and thunder flashed in its wake.

"**Thunder Clap and Flash]**!" At speeds comparable to lightning, I leaped forward and past the approaching attacks. Ryoji's eyes widened, his magic about to be casted, but it was far too slow. My sword flashed, and an arc of lightning exploded upwards as his body was cut, the wound hot and smoldering, filled with traces of supercharged plasma.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [First Form: Thunder Clap and Flash]!]**

I slowed my fall and gently landed on an asteroid a distance away. I breathed out a sigh, before my chest was filed with pain, the adverse effects of supercharging my body showing. Still, I remained standing and turned to Ryoji, his face twisted in silent pain as the wound finally cooled.

**[Ryoji Mochizuki]**

**[HP: 19,114,223/50,000,000]**

I smirk happily at the nice 7 million missing, along with the fact that his body was still electrified from the attack, hampering his movements. I could do three more of the same before I ran out of MP, and by then his HP would've reached zero.

But I knew he wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

Slowly, he jerked his head around, and his mouth moved. No sound came out, but I caught it nonetheless, my Mystic Eyes flared, and my body went cold.

**[Armageddon]**

The strongest of the almighty spells, spells that took power and form of the stars. If [Megidolaon] had been a miniature sun packed with turbulent energy, then [Armageddon] is a full-on supernova, one that bent space around it before shining with the force of a dying star.

I'm blinded as light began to gather above him, gathering and swirling into one orb of packed destruction. I fire a multitude of lightning bolts at both him and the charging [Armageddon], but Ryoji doesn't move, taking the attack without flinching, and my lightning did nothing against the charging attack, simply being absorbed by it.

Then, Ryoji summoned an entire army of megidolaons, and I quickly prepare myself to jump away, but he didn't fire them at me. Instead, he aimed them up, and they were all absorbed into the charging armageddon, speeding it up even faster.

I realized then and there that there was no running away. I might survive if I flew far enough, but would the rest of the solar system take it well? The other planets might, but earth surely wouldn't, and trying to contain it in an [Empty ID] would be a lost cause, seeing as it wasn't even able to contain a combined explosion of 15 or so megidolaons.

I threw a giant bolt of lightning at his head, and this time, Ryoji doesn't dodge. Whether because he couldn't or because he was simply that confident in his spell working, I didn't care. The bolt struck through, and it fried his brain completely. All semblance of life disappeared from him, and his body went limp.

But I didn't have time to rest. Not now.

So I rose from the asteroid and flew. I flew as fast as I could around the asteroid belt, and as I did so, I gathered all the asteroids I encountered and sent them flying back towards the charging [Armageddon]. I stacked them all over one another, layering them over the ultimate spell.

Soon, the layered rocks around it grew to the size of the mountain, and not long after that, a small moon.

I was halfway through clearing through the asteroid belt when I felt something in the spell shift, and I hurried back to the miniature planet of rocks I created. As a final defense, I created as many layers of shields as I could mentally handle. Layers over layers of prana were molded over it, and soon, an almost atmosphere-like structure was formed over the fake planet.

I wonder what would happen if I made an actual planet like this…

But that's a thought for another time. Taking out one last canister of oxygen and ripping its contents open, I flew a distance away, just enough for me to maintain my control over the layered shields.

Then, the spell finished charging, and as my Mystic Eyes had supplied me,

Armageddon occurred.

The ultimate spell exploded outwards with the force of, well, the sun. Perhaps not as brilliant as an actual supernova, but it sure as hell looked like one. The thing was like thousands of [Megidolaons] exploding at once, but even worse. The explosion itself was already dangerous enough, but the shockwaves being produced from it was just as insane. I could feel my bones creaking from all the shockwaves passing through me, and the bones I didn't quite manage to reinforce in time were broken in an instant.

The miniature planet I built began to crack, beams of light seeping out and escaping into the cold reaches of space. Cracks ran across the jagged surface of the rocky fake planet, my barriers shook as they did their best to contain as much of the blast within them. Finally, the surface of the planet was destroyed, swallowed by the expanding supernova, and now it's my barriers' turn.

They immediately began to break. One by one, the layers I placed atop the imploding star is being broken, unable to contain all the energy being released. Still, even as they broke, I maintained my hold on them, keeping them steady and strong as long as I could possibly handle.

But it wasn't going to be enough. The expanding nova would escape.

I began opening small holes all around the layers, then using my control over gravity to direct some of the energy inside to safely escape into space. Two larger holes were made at the shield's northern and southern poles, allowing a much bigger amount of the magical energy to escape above and below, making the entire thing look like a pulsar.

But still, it wasn't going to be enough.

So I took drastic measures.

[Morningstar] activated, and slowly, I began to push the entire energetic structure away from earth, slowly but surely moving it out of the solar system.

**[[Morningstar] has leveled up!]**

As I expected, doing so was much harder. I may have leveled up the skill just by trying to move it, but I was only able to topple skyscrapers a level ago. An object the size of a small planet wasn't something I would be able to move so easily.

However, I pushed.

My magic circuits were stretched to their utmost limit. My right hand bled, its muscles tearing apart from the amount of force I was trying to put out from it. Space around us bent unnaturally, the bendable stage of space-time uncomfortably close to being torn.

I opened some more holes in the structure, but they were facing my direction this time. The energy from the imploding star inside escaped, dispersing into empty space as arcs of bright blue plasma.

I'd turned it into a giant thruster, powered by its own chaotic energy and our speed began to increase. No longer was I alone in pushing the imploding star, with me anchoring myself to the ultimate spell's gravitational pull to lighten the load. Still, I kept pushing, making sure the [Armageddon] didn't stray away from the intended path while also keeping the layers of shields stable for as long as I could.

As we got farther, the effects of the sun's gravitational pull weakened, my efforts to push the [Armageddon] became easier, and it all exponentially increased from there. The sound barrier was easily broken, and soon, we began our climb towards the speed of light. The environment around me impossibly bent as I traveled at speeds no normal mortal should be able to.

But I didn't have enough time.

Before long, with my Mystic Eyes activated, I could see that there were only several seconds before the entire thing would break through my shields. I hadn't made it out of the solar system, instead reaching the long stretches of space where the dwarf planets of the solar system existed.

There was no more I could do.

So, I let go.

I detached myself from the gravitational pull of the [Armageddon] spell, and flung myself back towards earth. With too much distance between us, my control over my shields broke, the layers of protection were torn apart in an instant,

And with the might of the primal gods, the spell exploded.

It was truly beautiful, almost like a cascade of rainbows, exploding and expanding out into the cold reaches of the cosmos with a ring of melting plasma expanding out from it. A dwarf planet had unluckily been in range of the spell, and in awe I watched as it was burnt and blown up the moment the spell's shockwaves reached it.

My Mystic Eyes went to work, calculating and reaching towards the future to see if earth would be safe from such power.

Sadly, it wasn't. Earth would be hit by it, but it would survive. Hell may fall upon the rest of the world, mostly the western hemisphere, it'd make it through. That was enough.

But now, there was one last thing I needed to do.

I had to survive.

Thankfully, this step wasn't as hard as it might seem. All I needed to do was wait for the spell's shockwave to reach me, and when it did, I used my control of gravity to lift myself up and ride the waves back home. Of course, I still needed to create layers of shields around me to protect my body from being exploded, but I'd contained an entire planet's worth of energy, this one wasn't as hard.

So, I let myself rest as I rid the shockwaves back to earth. With the adrenaline fading, exhaustion began to weigh me down, but I kept myself awake, watching in tired interest as the other planets dealt with the spell's flaming shockwaves. The gas giants barely flinched from it, with only Neptune being slightly affected due to it being the closest.

Mars and earth weren't so lucky though. Mars' surface exploded, and the dust rose into the turbulent air, covering the impacted side in a giant red dust storm.

Earth's western hemisphere suffered the same symptoms. The shockwaves passed right through the atmosphere and hit the earth. The earth shook as the cosmic blast caused earthquakes to rampage through, tsunamis to rise from the previously calm oceans, and tornadoes to be kicked up from all the wind and heat forced into the planet.

Venus and mercury suffered pretty much the same fate as the previous two, and the sun remained mostly still, but I didn't bother to watch the rest. I manipulated gravity and pulled myself up from the shockwave, waited for it to pass, and finally descended back to the planet I was born on, heading towards the city where all this began.

Then, as I passed through earth's atmospheres, the injured Fuyuki came into view, and within it I saw Ryoji, his dead body being suspended atop a row of shields, and a familiar ship with two servants standing on its deck, looking back up towards me.

"Touch...down." I finally say, smiling happily.

But, happy I may be, doesn't mean that my job is done.

There's still one more thing to do, one last thing to take defeat to finally end all this.

So I turn to Mount Enzo, and with my Mystic Eyes, I stare at the ancient grail hiding within, its usually golden construct corrupted by all the evils of the world.

Time for the endgame.

**[Quest [End of Zero] has become active!]**

* * *

**I would apologise about being so late, but...boku wa, warakunai yo ne?**

**I got stuck in a rut, so it's expected for me to take time, ne? Ne?**

**(Jokes aside though, really sorry for being late. I would say that I'd try and be faster, but that'd be an empty promise. My schedule is as flimsy as a wet piece of paper, so I can't say if I'll be later or quicker than usual. I will make sure to keep uploading for the foreseeable future however, so stay tuned!)**


	19. Memories Linked (18)

**Ey, hello again everyone!**

**Well, after just barely under 3 weeks, another chapter comes out! Woot, woot~! **

**Anyways, just gonna say that this chapter is a bit shorter compared to the rest, mostly because I had this fairly long and, in my opinion, rather shit battle scene of Astolfo fighting one of the 'fake' servants and stuff, but I decided to just cut it all out. It's not like it impacts the story in any major way anyways, so there's no point for me to make it too long.**

**Still, sorry about the slightly shorter chapter! This will basically be the setup for the next chapter, which will most likely be the end, or at least, the one before the end. Not too sure, cause I'm also expanding the story ideas as I go.**

**Well, enough of my ramblings, enjoy!**

* * *

Gareth had been, and always will be a side character. She wasn't bright like her master, nor was she powerful and regal as her king, nor was she boisterous and proud like Francis, and she definitely didn't have the qualities befitting that of a knight. She was just a squire that was promoted far too quick, and no matter what the people around her had said, she'd always see herself as a squire.

_But-!_

As she stands before the legendary Lancer in front of her, she holds herself with confidence. Knights do not back down from a challenge, and though she may be unqualified, she still not disappoint.

"Maa, this is a first…" The Lancer, Li Shu Wen, idly says as he takes a look at the crumbling surroundings around them. Gareth has to agree with him on that. She'd seen battlefields after battlefields, but this is the first time she's come to witness the world around her crumbling, with bursts of magical energy sprouting all around them and shooting to the skies above.

Distantly, the sounds of fire and explosions fly, originating from the bout between Sir Francis and the ancient Indian deity.

It makes her feel somewhat inadequate actually, seeing them flying through the air and exchanging attacks that blew up parts of the earth on their impact. The sentiment seems to be shared by her opponent however, as he looks to them with a rather wry smile. "That as well." He says, before turning to her, grinning. "So, ready, little girl?"

"...Yes." She takes a step back and tightens her grip on her nameless lance. Li grins back, taking a stance, his nameless spear pointed at her.

Silence stretches on, both combatants staring at one another, light blue to deep red. Then, as the earth cracks and a building topples over,

The two leap forward.

_Clang!_

A loud bang shoots out as the two polearms clash. They remain locked for a moment, before Gareth's superior strength wins and knocks Li's spear into the ground. Stunned by the girl's surprising strength, Li flinches back, and that short moment was enough for Gareth to land a deep kick into the man's abdomen, sending him flying back.

Technically, she should not have won that bout. Her strength is inferior to the man, but somehow, by Hanami intervention, the armor she wears is giving her parameter a boost. She remembers her master saying something along the lines of 'adding some passive effects to it', but what that truly entails she knows not.

She attempts to follow up with another attack, but the Li quickly leaps back, his speed faster than hers despite their similar agility. He lands, and bending down close to the ground, he rushes forward, his spear blurring as it is thrusted. Gareth barely manages to defend, using the bulky back of her lance to divert the thrust, but this time she's the one left open, and Li moves. His spear snaps to the left, hitting her across her rib and sending her tumbling to the side.

She quickly recovers her footing and deflects the spear heading her way, before using her lance's odd structure to trap the spear and tugging it back, and Li along with it. Then, with as much force she can muster, she sends a powerful punch onto his chest, sending him crashing onto the ground.

An unknightly move it may have been, but she was a squire, so that doesn't count, right?

Li quickly kicks her back, sending her away and backing away. Gareth skids to a stop and rushes forward once more while Li bends forward, ready to meet her head on. But before that could happen, the ground under them cracked and gave away. Both Lancers lost their footing, and they soon found themselves falling into the opening cracks in the earth.

But the battle continues.

Using the falling rocks as platforms, the two Lancers continue their charge at one another, trading strikes at any opportunity. When Li comes too close, Gareth would respond by using her kicks and fists, and if she came too close, Li would strike back with his lightning fast kicks. Soon the falling rocks became weapons as well, with Gareth kicking them at the fake Lancer and Li kicking them back.

_Bang!_

Gareth lets out a silent cry as she crashes onto the rocky walls, and before she can move, Li kicks her in her chest, sending her through the wall and out onto the other side.

And just under her is a rampaging leyline, with the planet's mana exploding wildly into the air.

Gritting her teeth, Gareth bears through the pain of having her skin burn, quickly finding a rock big enough for her to jump from before leaping back. She rears her lance back, and with as much strength as she can muster, she slams her lance into the wall she'd been sent through.

Cracks spread through the rocky structure, shining blue, before it falls apart. Li's on the other side, standing on a falling platform and his spear already poised. She slows her momentum, and with ease from her years of strange training under her brother, she kicks the many rocks falling around her towards the red-haired lancer.

The man easily deflects them, but he's taken aback when Gareth's bulky lance is thrown with speeds rivalling a rocket. He manages to block it in time, sending the lance barrelling away before stabbing onto the rocky wall nearby, but the sudden throw causes him to miss the speeding rock coming his way, and he's pelted right on the forehead.

Pain shoots through his nerves, and before he can move away, a missile in the form a blonde girl hits him directly in the stomach, and this time it's him that's crashing onto a rocky wall. And not long after, a fist strikes his chest, sending him tumbling through and out the other side of the wall.

Acting quickly, Gareth retrieves her lance before breaking through the wall to follow him.

But there, with his spear facing her and a confident smile on his face, Li stands atop a falling platform.

"I thank you, fellow Lancer." He says, his spear burning with might. "Though we stand on opposite sides, I'll look forward 'til the day we meet once again!"

Gareth's eyes widen in realisation, and she looks around to see no platform for her to get to.

**"Observe carefully, the exquisite skill of the Liu He Da Qiang!"** The air around him ripples, the stone he stands on cracks, and a tornado is kicked up as his spear shines. **"My spear will rectify the one-hit kill!"**

**"There is absolutely no contradiction to this spear!"**

His body crackles with golden light, his very essence being poured into this one attack.

**"With this divine spear, there shall be no second strike!"**

With one last cry, Li leaps forward, the world breaking apart around him as his spear is thrust. The words he said take into effect, and the world rewrites itself, turning its laws for the Noble Phantasm to work. Space swirls around the tip of his spear, and Gareth finds herself trapped, unable to move away from the spear.

_For this was the spear of gods, and none shall halt its strike._

And so, the spear strikes true, causing a loud metallic clang as it stabs right through Gareth's chest and drawing blood. The knight coughs as blood rushes out of her lungs, pain overtaking her every sense.

Gareth stills, and the two begin their descent towards the throat of the world.

But Gareth doesn't disappear.

_What?_

Slowly, with his weakening sight he sees what's gone wrong. The spear had indeed struck true, stabbing through her chest and out the other side, but-

It didn't hit her heart.

His eyes widen, too late to realise that Gareth had used her lance as a shield to direct his spear away and stab her in her lungs instead, sacrificing the lance in the process.

Slowly, the girl opens her eyes, and her bright green eyes shine.

"No...I must thank you as well, Sir Li." With her strength, she rips both their weapons away, throwing them down into the rising lava below. "Though I...may not have been a true knight, I thank you for...not holding back!"

She rears her arm back, and though her lance is gone, the skill and experience she'd gained in her lifetime still remains.

She may not hold a legendary weapon like the other knights of the table, but she cares not. She remembers clearly what her king had said to her, of the small proud and understanding smile she'd held as she expressed her concerns of not having anything special.

_"Then make your own."_ She'd said, and Gareth took those words to heart, polishing the one skill she had an affinity with.

So, though she may not have her lance, and though she may not be on horseback, Gareth shifts her stance, dropping into a form fitting for a jouster getting ready to charge, a wolf waiting for its moment to pound. She lets out a misty breath, one painfully created from her punctured lungs, and as blood flows out from her wounds, she calls the name of her Noble Phantasm.

**"[Ira Lupus]!"**

Her skill at jousting given mystic form, solidified by the words and images King Arthur had departed onto her.

With the fluidity of an ocean wave and the ferocity of a wolf, she pounces. She slams her fist onto him, then another, and then another, and soon her fists blur as tens of punches rain down onto the red-haired lancer all at once. Li can only cry in pain as he watches the girl beat down on him, her green eyes burning in bright green flames.

Then, with one final cry, she sends one more punch onto his abdomen. Wind blasts out as Li rockets away from her, heading down and crashing into the magma-filled caverns below. A blast of hot magma explodes up from Li's impact, and before long, the fake Lancer is swallowed by the bubbling magma.

Somehow, she imagines a smile forming on his face as he burns away.

The thought gives her comfort as she closes her eyes as well, unable to keep herself awake.

* * *

When Shirou finally comes to wake, he feels a distinct lack of the flowers he remembered falling unconscious atop of. He immediately bolts upright only to wince when the many healing wounds on his body are stretched, and he forces himself to sit back down.

He takes a moment to look around, at the small empty shed Merlin seems to have placed him in, and he lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Sakura sleeping not far from him, the pained expression she wore previously gone. For a moment he just sits there, idly watching the girl the Matous had tortured for so long, and at the knowledge that he'd managed to save her.

It feels...almost liberating, to know that he'd managed to save someone. Could this be what Kiritsugu felt when he pulled him out of that accursed fire?

For a short moment he wondered why Merlin placed them here out of all places, but he shakes the thought away.

Nevertheless, he can't stay here, not for long. There's already some knowledge on what's currently happening in the world outside, seemingly from Merlin placing them inside his mind while he slept. He can't sense Hanami anywhere either, and that familiar sense of dread begins to creep in.

He stands up, slower this time, and as gently as he can, he picks Sakura up and carries her on his back. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and steps out,

To see the world breaking apart, with cracks spreading all over the earth's surface, bursts of mana exploding up into the sky, and a bright aurora decorating the night sky above. He already knew of it, had knowledge of it implanted within him by Merlin, but still, the entire scenery looks almost beautiful.

Of course, there's also that chain of explosions happening in the distance, one particularly being caused by a battle between a certain familiar ship and a divine being of old.

Then, he can hear something approaching, accompanying it four different distinct smells; one of smoke and gunpowder, another of a garden of lilies, one a pristine vinyl, and the last of metal and something distinctly magical. He knows them all, two of them more than the others, and he turns to their direction and waits.

Slowly, a car can be seen coming his way, before it jerks to a stop. The door at the driver's seat opens, and out from it comes Kiritsugu, his eyes wide in surprise.

"...Shirou?" He begins, and he can't quite help but smile.

_This is probably why Merlin chose this spot._

"Hey, d-, Kiritsugu." Shirou quickly corrects himself, knowing that he isn't the man's son, at least, not yet. The other doors open to reveal the rest of his team, with Irisviel looking particularly stricken by his condition. "S-Shirou, what happened?"

"...It's a long story." He says, before turning to Kiritsugu. "Is there enough space for one more?"

"We can manage." Shirou nods at the man, and they all quickly return to the car, just with Maiya and Saber making more space at the back for him to sit. He gently moves Sakura down onto his lap, and nodding at his father, Kiritsugu turns the car back on and drives onward atop the still undamaged roads.

"What happened Shirou? Where's Hanami and her servants?" Irisviel asks again, her eyes staring at him with an amount of worry he'd only seen on Hanami. He doesn't quite know what to think about it, but he sighs and leans back, already beginning to compress his experience for them to understand.

"It's a mission. Hanami would deal with Zouken while I went in and saved Sakura." He begins, looking down to the sleeping girl before continuing. "I managed to save her, but...then Erebus appeared."

"Erebus?" Saber asks from his left, clearly unfamiliar with its name. "It's...essentially humanity's desire for death, somewhat like a phantasmal beast but created by humans instead of the planet."

The moment he says so, the atmosphere becomes eerily silent, and Shirou blinks, wondering if he'd somehow said something wrong. "Um, Shirou…" He turns to Irisviel, still confused why everyone is so silent. "Y-You said, a phantasmal beast, right? O-One made by humanity's consciousness…?"

"Yes?"

"Then it's immortal...right?" Irisviel continues, looking visibly shaken. He simply nods. "Ah...Yeah."

Silence reigns once more, and Shirou can only grimace at how awkward the entire atmosphere is. "B-But I killed it, so it's fine." He says in hopes that it'd alleviate some of the strange tension in the air. He succeeded on that front, but the car suddenly stops, and he's faced with surprised stares from the four individuals inside the car.

"Forgive me, Shirou, but you said you...killed it?" Saber asks, he nods, and she backs away slightly, clearly uncomfortable. It makes him feel slightly nostalgic actually, reminding him of how many times he baffled Saber when he was her master, and he can't help but smile.

He leans back onto his chair, closes his eyes, and lets himself rest as he let the others take in what he'd just said.

* * *

Of course, he doesn't truly 'sleep', instead reappearing within the gardens of Avalon. Actually, when did he last truly 'sleep', without having himself be transported to Avalon or train in that strange world where Okita and the rest are? He can't quite remember.

He looks down to see clean, chiseled stone instead of flowers, and he realises he's appeared atop Merlin's tower instead of the ground this time. And talking about the mage, she's not far from him, sitting by an ornate table with a cup of warm tea held in her hands. There's also another cup of tea on the opposite side of the table, presumably for him.

"Come now, enjoy the tea. It'll get cold if you don't." Merlin says, taking another sip from her cup. Shirou nods, taking a seat by the table and picking up the cup of tea. Then, he stared at it, a random thought suddenly cropping up in his mind. "Wait, can it even become cold? Is something like that possible?"

Merlin stops, blinking in surprise at the question. "...I do not know." She admits, staring at her own cup. "I suppose I could force it to become cold, but I don't know if the heat could naturally escape." She takes another sip, humming in thought. "Hmm, I suppose that's another experiment I could try out."

They sit there in silence, enjoying their cups of tea. Of course, they aren't truly drinking tea. Despite the wonders the Avalon are capable of, it isn't able to use the first true magic. The tea, the cup, even the tower they stand on are mere fragments of dreams given form by Merlin's magecraft. Still, the creations are real enough for them to satisfy themselves on the taste of warm tea.

"So, what are you going to do?" Merlin says as she places down her empty cup, letting the ambient air waft back into the cup to slowly refill it. "The world is in ruin, your companion is missing, and there're still rampant servants running amok." She smiles, "Well, that, and the corrupted grail is about to activate, no?"

"What can I do about it?" He says, frowning. "The other fake servants seem to be occupied by the others."

"So you would do nothing? Even when the masses are being swallowed into the world at this very moment?"

Shirou stills, the echo of that old damaged dream crying in the back of his mind, but he pushes them away. "And waste myself? The corrupted grail will activate either way." He said, distantly noting that he'd sounded a lot like his possible future self. Whether that was a bad thing or a good thing however, he doesn't quite know.

"And yet you saved little Sakura, no?"

"...It's the least I could do, after neglecting her for so long."

Merlin hums, thoughtful as she picks up her now filled tea cup. "So, you're saying that you'd go save only those you care for?"

"I guess." He says, before raising an eyebrow at her. "What's with all the questions?"

Merlin smiles vaguely. "Oh, just idle curiosity."

It really isn't though. Right before her is she witnessing the birth of another hero, one that could compare against those of old. It almost reminds her of her time with Arthur, of the guidance she'd given to him, just this time they were far closer than a simple student and teacher, intimate yet not quite partners, close yet not simply friends.

[Hero Maker] is one of the skills that'd somehow been integrated into her Saint Graph, and it's actually something she takes quite a lot of pride in. There isn't much that could compare to the satisfaction of watching her students grow.

So to see him grow from a naive young boy carrying the weight of his father's faulty dream, to a young man capable of matching ancient monsters is...she isn't sure how to describe it actually. There aren't any words of the human language that can explain the special warmth she has every time she watches her students grow.

Of course, Shirou is still far from his path's end. There're still many trials he must undertake, many more arcs his story must go through.

Merlin closes her eyes, hiding her smile behind her tea cup.

_And I'll be there for him, every step of the way._

* * *

From the moment Saber laid her eyes on him, she knew there was something special about him.

A young man with auburn hair and bright, golden eyes. It was a pair of colors uncommon, not just in the land of Japan, but everywhere else. His body is sculpted, similar to heroes of the old generations, and his gait is both confident and humble. His powers are even stranger, capable of bringing the [Gardens of Avalon] into the real world, something she knew only a certain magus could do.

But what was perhaps most confusing is those discrete gazes when he thought she wasn't looking. Those eyes that glanced at something familiar, holding inside them a sense of both nostalgia and guilt.

She knows she has never met him, she would've remembered someone like him if she did, but a small part of her, hidden in the far reaches of her heart screamed at her, wanting to comfort those pained gazes of the young man.

She'd done her best to repress those thoughts, pushing them away and filling her mind with worries over the current situation, but now,

The car is silent, the vehicle isn't moving, and she's sitting right by his side. It almost feels like the world has frozen, blurring and leaving behind only her and the auburn-haired man. Slowly, like an expanding crack on a dam, she begins to feel something, something familiar and tranquil flowing between the two of them, and-

She freezes.

It's a presence achingly familiar, something she once had within her and one that had kept all harm from coming onto her. The partner to her excalibur, the sheath where her destined sword would be placed when the battles came to an end. Her sword is poised to attack, while its sheath is created to defend.

One of the strongest forms of isolation and defense,

The sheath of everdistant utopia, [Avalon].

_How?_ Is the first thing that comes into her mind. Avalon is still implanted inside Irisviel, so how can Shirou have Avalon as well? _Is it a copy perhaps?_ Is the next question, but such a notion is immediately discarded. The presence feels far too genuine, far too familiar for it to even be a copy. _Why?_ Why him? Avalon will only bond with individuals it finds worthy and pure. If so, does that mean Shirou meets all that criteria? Does that mean he has the potential to be king?

An echo of her wish sounds, a desire to erase her rule upon Camelot. Could she perhaps give the crown over to him?

The image doesn't fit, at all, and she lets out a small laugh, ignoring the strange looks she's garnered from the other occupants in the car. The young man sleeping beside her will not accept it. Perhaps he had the quality, perhaps he may be suited for the throne, but he isn't like that. He would never let himself be chained.

_**"Because though he is broken, he is still a hero."**_

She hears a voice say, one sounding familiar yet too feminine compared to the one in her memory. Nevertheless, she agrees, silently nodding.

**_"He is a hero, a budding one perhaps, but a hero nonetheless."_**

Saber smiles.

_A hero, a magus,_

_A master._

_Her sheath._

In that moment, a spark lights, and a connection is built. From the insides of her soul, Excalibur shines, reconnecting with the sheath it'd long lost in days of old. Inside she sees a garden of flowers, a white tower standing in the centre of it all, and a white haired magus that looks suspiciously similar to a certain troll that was her teacher.

Then, her eyes lands on Shirou, casually drinking from a cup of tea-

_Wait, what?_

But then she is forced deeper, reaching deeper into Avalon, and she begins to see.

She sees a world filled with grass, the clear skies lit by a setting sun, colored into a beautiful gradient. She sees a city burning, falling apart as the sky is torn apart, corrupted mud flowing down onto the earth and tainting it with all the world's evils. She sees a large traditional house, people coming and going.

Inside, she sees Kiritsugu, his body and spirit weak. She sees an unfamiliar woman, pouncing around the house with the gait of a tiger. She sees a broken girl, held together by the hope given to her by her beloved. She sees a prideful and naive magus, willing to fight in a war that killed her father.

She sees a young girl, with hair a light brown and eyes a bright green, holding magic comparable to the age of gods. She sees Shirou, cooking by the kitchen, a small content smile as he cooks for the people he'd come to befriend and care for.

She sees herself, enjoying such foods.

And she remembers.

Saber barely manages to hold herself from jerking forward, biting the insides of her mouth to keep herself silent. Her tongue tastes iron, from the blood now leaking inside her mouth, but she doesn't care.

"Saber!"

She hears someone say, but it sounds too distant for her to understand, somewhat like static. Her mind and soul tears as two sets of memories fight for dominance, trying to gain an up over the other. Screwing her eyes shut, she takes a deep breath, struggling to get everything in her mind to order.

_**"Let me help."**_

A soothing presence fills her mind, slowly untying the many coils of pain that'd formed in her mind. The two sides are slowly filed accordingly, and her sense of self is slowly returned. She remembers being summoned at that abandoned church, coming to first see her master and his wife. She remembers flying to Fuyuki and coming to fight in what she assumed was a normal Holy Grail War.

But she also remembers being summoned inside a dusty shed, coming to see her master trapped in a battle with a blue-clad Lancer. She remembers first discovering how much of an oddity her master was, of how he managed to fight her on even grounds. She remembers exploring that strange fake Fuyuki, trying to survive as distorted forms of servants summoned in war threw themselves at her. She remembers how she first discovered how Hanami is a magus, and an incredibly powerful and skillful one at that.

Then, as everything settles, she understands.

Just as she is the servant of Emiya Kiritsugu, so is she the servant of Emiya Shirou, being summoned by him a decade from now.

At that moment, something snaps. Her connection to Kiritsugu is broken, and everything around her grows dark.

* * *

Astolfo frowns, seeing the slowly rising tides of corrupted mud coming out from the ground. From the moment he was summoned, he knew something was amiss, and Hanami had come to him to describe just what was going on, but still, seeing it for himself is…

Behind him are Akemi and Waver, the former unconscious while the latter is injured, most of his left arm barely functioning. Had Astolfo arrived a second sooner, the monster of corrupted mud would have speared him through his chest. Actually, it was quite impressive for a normal human to have survived against what was essentially a servant made of the grail's corruption.

Hanami and Shirou don't count. Those two are exceptions among exceptions.

But now that puts him in a dilemma. Both Akemi and Waver are currently incapable of fighting nor moving, and trying to escape from a situation like this was a bad idea. Now, Astolfo is forced to defend against an increasing number of these weird 'corrupted mud servants'.

But that's fine, because despite all the chaos, the skies are awfully pretty tonight, filled with blinding auroras and blinking stars.

He always liked the night sky, especially when the moon was missing or near invisible. It looked almost picturesque, like an ethereal painting that would fade away when the sun returned to the sky. Back when he still served as a knight, he'd spend many nights simply roaming about, maybe flying atop his mount once in a while as he watched the night sky.

...Huh, how did he remember that? Just a day ago he completely forgot about that, answering nothing when his master asked him why he liked night time so much. Is it because the moon isn't visible tonight or something?

Well, whatever the case, this ultimately tilts the odds back into his favor.

Because you know? He'd been called the 'weakest knight' among his fellow knights. Hell, it even became a part of his legend! He doesn't particularly mind it, since he doesn't value strength like the other gorillas do, but...It's always been a sore point on him, and it hurt him somewhat just how casual people mentioned it.

But just like how strength doesn't always determine the outcome of a battle, so do to the face-quality of a servant. A low, maybe mid rank servant he may be, but when he gets serious?

He gets _serious_.

And he'd killed a hoard of harpies with but a single blow of his Noble Phantasm, so why should a bunch of mindless mud monsters be any different?

Astolfo prepares himself, taking note of how many mud servants have been created, and how many are approaching from the distance.

The verdict? Not good. These guys have mediocre stats, but they number in the thousands in total, and anyone's going to get tired eventually, him especially considering his stamina is perhaps the worst thing he has going for him.

But here, Hanami-chan comes to the rescue, once again!

Light flickers and a spear forms in his hand. However, instead of the [Trap of Argalia], a new spear takes its place, one that is made from a strange, black metal and looks more like a strange syringe placed on a spear handle. It even has some weird glowing purple liquid sloshing inside it!

_"Here, take this."_ Hanami had said to him a night ago, the strange spear offered. _"You said stamina's your weakest trait, right? Then this should help."_

Of course, several questions popped up the moment the girl handed over a bona-fide Noble Phantasm over like it was nothing, but before he could ask, the girl had already disappeared.

Still, it was just the girl's strangeness, he supposes.

Either ways, as much as he liked his natural jousting spear, it isn't much of an offensive Noble Phantasm. Like, sure, it can kill if need be, but most of the time it'd only force someone down and incapacitate them. Sadly, these mud servants don't feel pain, nor do they care if their legs suddenly disappear.

[Spuit Lance] is this spear's name, one that Hanami said belonged to a certain vampire. Unlike the [Trap of Argalia], this spear _will_ kill someone if they're hit by it, and if they survive, then they'd probably explode from the influx of magic the spear sent into the opponent's bloodstream.

Or so she said.

But the reason why Hanami had given this to him in the first place was because of its final and true effect. Every time he hits or stabs something with it, then a portion of the hit enemy's life will be drained away and given back to her as prana.

And despite all that, it's still only a C+ Rank Noble Phantasm.

"Waver-chan, stay behind me, okay?" He turns to the boy and says. Waver makes a slow nod back, his teeth grit as he applies a healing lotion he'd created earlier with Caster. With his approval, Astolfo turns back to face the monsters. He brings forth the [La Black Luna], a special horn given to him by a kind witch, in its small horn form and brings it up to his mouth.

Then, his prana flows.

The small horn transform, becoming larger and more sophisticated. The previously small horn is replaced by a giant contraption created from a giant tuba with several trumpets as an added touch. Each instrument is tied together, their inputs all coming from one giant tube for Astolfo to blow into.

Astolfo takes one giant breath, and he blows.

The world is blown away.

With the force of a dragon's cry, the Noble Phantasm sounds, creating giant shockwaves that blow away anything remotely in its path. The mud servants too small or too weak to withstand its force are blown away, torn apart into tiny specks of corrupted mud, while those who manage to survive are blown and scattered about, parts of their body missing.

The ones approaching are mostly safe from the blast, but a portion are flattened by the falling buildings blown apart by the Noble Phantasm.

Now then, with around a couple hundred of those mud servants dead,

"Hippogriff!" His favored mount comes into existence at its master's call, and Astolfo smiles at it as he looks to the two masters he's protecting. "Take them somewhere far away and safe!" The hippogriff cries to deny, but the knight glares at it, and the phantasmal beast gives one last look before reluctantly turning and walking to the two humans. Waver stares at the beast for a moment, a trace of fear in his eyes, but he steels himself and carries Akemi and rides onto the beast.

The hippogriff gives out a cry as it flies away towards a safe location, leaving behind its current sworn master. Astolfo simply smiles as it flies away, before turning back to the empty space he'd created, now already filled with new mud servants ready to pull him in and turn him into them.

Yeah, not happening.

Astolfo brings forth his new spear run forward, eager to test this spear's effect first hand. A mud servant closes in, his sword already in the air and leaving its chest open for attacks. He immediately thrusts the spear forward, and the rocky spear easily stabs right through and out of the mud servant's body. It spasms uncontrollably before it collapses, broken down and then absorbed into the spear.

Vigor rushes inside him as a fair amount of energy is returned, and Astolfo can't quite help the excited grin on his face as he turns to the approaching tide of monsters.

And so Astolfo bursts forward with speeds befitting of his class, kicking winds powerful enough to knock the monsters down as he runs past. His spear blurs, stabbing and swiping, tearing and piercing through the bodies of the mud servants. His energy is used when he boosts his speed, and he regains energy when his spear kills another mud monster.

It's a seemingly never-ending cycle.

Of course, over time, as he swiftly reaches somewhere around his 300th kill, he begins to notice the increasing amount of prana he's missing even with the [Spuit Lance] giving him energy back from every kill.

Not that it's slowing him down in any way though. He's still acting on the same strategy; kill the mud servants that'd come too close to him, and when there's a massive group of mud servants approaching in a single clump, he'll bring out the [La Black Luna] and blow on it, destroying the approaching group with massive shockwaves and winds.

It's when he's beginning to approach the 500th mark that he begins to realise something is off. The night, despite all the shuffling from the approaching horde, is silent, too silent. The sounds of cannons and explosions coming from the sky is gone. The worried shouts and cries he hears from the populace are gone. The sounds of something far above the night sky is gone.

All is gone, leaving eerie silence.

Astolfo stills, and the battlefield suddenly stops as well, with all the mud servants suddenly stopping their movements, simply staring at him impassively. What? He looks around at the mud servants, and none are moving. They're all standing in place, frozen in the same pose they are in just moments ago.

He quickly brings forth his other Noble Phantasm, a thick leather-bound book given to him by that same kind witch and calls upon its name.

"**[Cassuer de Logistelle]**!"

At its name, the book opens, its pages light up into sparkles of golden light before it erupts towards the sky in a tower of light. It crashes against an invisible ceiling, and suddenly cracks begin to form, spreading across the sky like some sort of intricate web. Soon, the Noble Phantasm succeeds in its endeavors, and the invisible barrier surrounding the area he's in shatters.

And with it, so do the mud servants he'd valiantly fought off, disappearing like a mirage.

_But then what was the point?_ Astolfo can't help but ask. His master is still safely riding atop the Hippogriff with Waver, and there aren't any monsters even remotely close to them. There aren't any dangers nearby to bring him down, no obstacles to tackle.

Was it just a waste of time then? And if so, for what?

The answer presents itself to him when suddenly, out from the mountain roughly at the centre of the city, a bright pillar of purple light erupts up into the night sky. The starry sky is overridden by a sickly poison-like color, similar to the mud servants he'd just fought. The magical energy rising from the expanding cracks turns from a pale blue to a deep, eerie red.

The air shifts, and reality is twisted.

A reality marble has been formed.

And powering it in its centre is the corrupted holy grail, its corrupted heart beating to an unheard rhythm.

_Ah, so that's what Hanami meant._

* * *

"It seems it's time for you to wake."

"Is it?" Shirou asks, and Merlin gives a small nod. "Time marches on, and the final arc of this event has come to greet us." She smiles. "I believe it's ample time for us all to end this."

With a nod, Shirou stands, ready to leave. "Wish me luck." He says, before fading into golden dust, fading away and returning back into the real world.

Merlin places down her now empty cup, and sighs. "I shall."

After all, the world depends on him.

_Fight well, hero._

* * *

**I can just imagine Gareth being like: ORA ORA ORA! While punching Li. Wonder is this Gareth would get along well with Beach Saint Martha? Hmm...**


	20. Bleeding Heart (19)

**Hahaha! 3 weeks have passed!**

**...Umu, sorry for the long delay, but here it is, the prelude to the end! "Eh!? Prelude!?" I hear you ask. And...well, this was originally supposed to be the ending chapter for the Fate/Zero Arc, but the way I ended it previously felt a bit anti-climactic, and I suddenly had an incredible spark of inspiration, so the whole thing got extended and...well, here we are!**

**I have something to discus, but this is spoiler territory, so skip if you don't want to read!**

**So, for anyone wondering, or just someone who's curious as to what I'm writing here, why did I pick [Enki] as Gilgamesh's ultimate Noble Phantasm instead of [Ea]? Well, simply put, from the way she is, I think she fits Proto!Gilgamesh better compared to the Gilgamesh we all know and hate(love). Of course, she has some aspects that I took from original Gil, but she just fits with the other one better, in my opinion at least. That, and it does fit better to the different backstory I have for this Gilgamesh.**

**Anyways, have fun reading!**

**P.S. Made a quick recounting edit, cause I can't seem to count correctly.**

* * *

**[Quest [End of Zero] has become active!]**

**[Quest: End of Zero]**

**Once you have banished the evils of the world, and it has sent itself to the past, carrying you and your companion along the way. New allies have been met, stories have been changed, enemies defeated, and worlds beyond one's wildest imaginations have shown itself to you.**

**Now you stand at the cusp of the end. The evil tainting the Holy Grail has appeared once more, stronger than ever before, larger than ever before, and it knows of you and the danger you pose. All its effort are drawn to destroy you, to send you back into the root where you came from.**

**Push forward, [Gamer]. Whether you live or die, the end shall come, and all will return to zero.**

**Requirements: Destroy the [Tainted Heart of the Grail]**

**Rewards: [Fragments of heaven]**

**Extra Mission: Destroy the [Tainted Heart of the Grail] without destroying the [Holy Grail]**

**Extra Rewards: The [Holy Grail]**

...Well, the recent quests have been laying it a bit too thick, don't you think?

But it's true. This one's going to be a doozy, and there's no retries (and even if there is...well, I don't really want to think about it). The grail's activated and surrounded most of Fuyuki in a pseudo reality marble, creating a perfect battleground for it to thrive in. It's got the magical energy from Ryoji's defeat and the many leylines it's taken over, and it's slowly spreading its tainted mud to swallow us whole.

Oddly, I don't feel too threatened by it, maybe because I've seen this sight before?

It is doing_ literally_ the same thing as last time, just with more prana to back it up. Then again, it isn't human, so it probably doesn't feel like it's doing something repetitive anyways.

"Fuu…" I take a deep breath, letting the prana inside my circle around my body to try and repair what zero gravity had done to my internal systems. It's not completely wrecked, mind you, but my skirmish through space caused several of my arteries to pop. My important organs are mostly safe, but they're not in the best condition either, and it didn't help that I basically pushed past my body's speed limit for far too long.

Oh, and I'm _freezing_ right now, with how low my internal temperature is compared to the outside.

Still, there's no permanent harm, so I've avoided the worst case scenario.

Francis and Caster are unharmed but fatigued, their battle against the ancient hero Arjuna needing them to spend quite a large chunk of their magical energy. Francis was doing better, considering she has me as her giant prana battery, but Caster isn't so lucky, as Waver, though he's grown, can only provide so much.

"Honored priestess!" Someone calls from behind, and I turn to see Amarilla returning, only slightly injured with my Brimstone Elemental tailing just behind her. None of them looks ready to fall like the two servants by my side, which makes sense, considering their opponent was much weaker when compared to Arjuna, and they had items and stats from me to boost them.

"Amarilla. Stay with them and fight back any incoming enemies." I say, and the dragoon nods. I turn to the Brimstone Elemental, my intent transferred through our link, and the being nods. "I'll go in."

"You sure you'll be okay, Hanami?" Francis asks me, and I go silent, unsure what to say. After a while, I simply turn to her and grimace. "No, but this whole thing won't end if I don't go. Might as well finish it for good."

With my piece said, I generate a bubble of gravity around me and fly forward, making sure to go slower so I won't just outspeed my Brimstone Elemental.

Now that no one's around, I can sigh, doing my best to repair as much of my body as I can before the fated encounter. My mystic eyes activate, scouring the vicinity to find Shirou, and I do find him, being brought along inside a car with Kiritsugu and his companions, and with Sakura safely retrieved.

I smile at that.

However, one objective may have been completed, but the mission is far from done. In fact, if I fail, then all the work Shirou and I had done would've been for nothing.

So I just need to _not_ mess this up.

No pressure, right?

Of course, if things go far too south, then I have one last trick up my sleeve, one I'm not even sure what it'll do, but I'll save the explanations for when it actually happens. For now, getting into the grail's inner systems is the current objective. Any and all other things can be shelved for a later date.

**[WARNING! APPROACHING UNKNOWN LOCATION. ESCAPE MIGHT BE IMPOSSIBLE. WARNING! APPROACHI…]**

I blink at the sudden warning, but I dismiss it, already knowing the gist of it.

As I near Mount Enzo, where the body of the grail is currently situated, I begin to feel an opposing force trying to push me away, an invisible barrier trying to stop me from going any closer. I give a single thought to it, and burst through the opposing force with my gravity. The barrier gone, I continue flying forward.

**[WARNING! Escape will be impossible. Quest [End of Zero] will activate and cannot be deactivated]**

**[Continue? Y/N?]**

With no hesitation, I press the [Yes] option and continue on,

And then, the world twists. The night sky becomes a sickly, disgusting purple, with a giant hole situated high above. Veins of red and black stretch all over the ground, slowly becoming longer and expanding their reach. The front half of Mount Enzo is gone, instead replaced by a giant rib cage, with a deep red, beating heart protected inside it.

**[TAINTED HEART OF THE GRAIL]**

**HP: 500.000.000/500.000.000**

**MP: -**

**Stamina: -**

**The core of what was once the Holy Grail, now twisted by the curses of all the evils of the world. It holds the power of the true magic, having a path towards the [Throne of Heroes]. Both alive and not, it beats with magical energy gathered from the world, intent of enacting the end like it'd been foretold to do.**

**And yet, you've stood in its path, with powers that it fears. Rid you it could not, taint you it could not, weaken you it could not.**

**So now, here it is, ready for its final act, with you as its spectator.**

There it is, the one and only. The damned thing that's been a thorn in my side for the entire story and the thing that's been trying to kill Shirou and I.

I bring my Noble Phantasm into my hands, taking a deep breath and letting my prana flow freely.

"**[Call of Lightning]**."

A spark lights, shooting into the sky above. Clouds gather at my command, growing turbulent as winds begin to pick up and lightning begins to snap through the growing clouds. The darkness surrounding me grows even darker, and winds of great power blow through the area, throwing away anything too small to hold on.

A storm has arrived.

My stats increase from my skill's passives, and I soak it all in, letting the power settle inside me before doing anything else. Of course, the grail sees my lack of movement and immediately begins attacking, firing dark purple bolts of magical energy created from the refined evils that Angra was cursed by in his life.

My Brimstone Elemental swiftly moves to defend, firing her own streams of accursed fire to counter the grail's deadly magical bolts. The two sides clash in bright explosions, with my Brimstone Elemental slowly being pushed back as the grail continues to increase the ferocity of its magical barrage.

But the time my elemental has granted me is enough, and I begin the chant of my Noble Phantasm.

Because, hey, why should I hold back my strongest attack until the end? That just doesn't make sense, kid.

**"An eternal song, a melody as old as time!"**

To be honest, I'm not quite sure where the words are coming from, nor where I'm getting the ideas from, but they just seem to be flowing out my mouth without any previous thoughts.

Each words spoken pulses with power, and the air around me begins to glow with an ethereal blue. My magic circuits light up brightly under my skin, spreading all over my body.

**"A battle that never ends, a tale that goes on forever!"**

Clearly detecting the sudden spike in power, the grail's attacks grow faster and more plentiful, covering the skies and racing towards them. The Brimstone Elemental begins to struggle, the chunks of brimstone she sits on beginning to crack from the amount of prana she's expelling at every moment.

**"A beast of nature, one that the world could not rule!"**

Distantly I begin to see a mirage, of a giant dragon soaring through the skies, its breath scorching everything in its path and its roars tearing apart the grounds. I see its magic, an iridescent light that shot through the skies like a shooting star.

**"On your grave a world was made."**

An unholy screech resounds from the grail as it fires everything it has at that moment. All the mud it was slowly raising suddenly rushes up into the sky to overwhelm me. Every leyline it's connected to explodes up violently to try and burn me. Every single magical bolt it was firing is stopped, instead gathered into one and amplified, before being fired at me as a giant beam of curses of decay.

**"And atop it, legends were told."**

My Brimstone Elemental prepares a counter, gathering as much flames as it can possibly handle at that moment and coiling it all into one tout sphere, filled with flames of the accursed underworld it comes from.

Not that it matters. Not anymore.

**"Upon the stars, I have wished."**

Everything slows, and the last words of my verse are spoken.

**"So I call upon you, being of old!"**

**"[Hearth of Daedron]!"**

A loud roar sounds from the skies above, and down from it descends a dragon of gargantuan size, its body made from crackling, green electricity, with its green beating heart visible through it all. It looks down to the heart of the grail, and to the cage of bones it'd shielded itself with, and narrowed its eyes.

[Heart of Daedron]. The dragon I conjured from the lightning gathered in the storm I generated was as close as I came to recreating the legend of the dragon whose death created the world the dragoons now lives in. A superpowered figure of lightning, enchanted by the essence of dragons and fueled by the legends I had gathered when I absorbed the energy of Daedron's core back in the [Hearth of Daedron] ID.

Daedron roars, the sheer volume of its sound creating winds that rivalled tornadoes. With my control and intent, Daedron dives downward, jaws opening as lightning begins to build inside its mouth. The grail doesn't remain silent however, firing beams of malevolent curses at the descending dragons.

But the sheer amount of energy and heat Daedron was outputting burns and blasts away the grail's attacks.

Then, Daedron finishes charging, the electricity it's been gathering in its mouth has fully turned into violent plasma. With what looks like a smile, it opens its mouth as wide as it can,

And lets go.

Out from the dragon's mouth comes a giant beam of green light, burning away anything in its path. All the beams the tainted heart fired are overpowered in an instant. All the mud even remotely close to the beam suddenly disappears, evaporating and leaving nothing behind. Not even the rib cage protecting it, one made from pure, crystalized energy, is able to withstand the beam's power, holding out for seconds before they melt away.

An unholy screech sounds when the beam impacts the tainted heart, burning and searing through the tainted flesh that it's built up. The muscles of the heart are burned, the blood vessels popped, and purplish black blood flies out from the wounds before being burned away by the heat of Daedron's attack.

Soon, Daedron's attack finishes, leaving the surrounding a metled, charred mess and a giant burn mark on the tainted heart. A hefty 150 million HP is lost from that one strike, a product of my increased stats due to the storm above and me combining both my [Morningstar] and [Attribute Enchant: Dragon] to drive up my damage to insane levels.

And as one extra gift for the thing that's been harassing me for so many chapters now, I direct Daedron to rush down and crash into the tainted heart, causing it's form to become unstable and explode in a brilliant flash of viridescent green light. The tainted heart of the grail cries out again as its already injured self is damaged even more.

The resulting explosion soon dies down, and with it, almost 30 million HP from the tainted heart is lost. The tainted heart's HP has dropped just above 300 million, and its once pristine self is now a black, charred mess with purplish black blood flowing out from the many popped blood vessels, leaking the curses that created it down into the earth below.

I smiled at the mess my Noble Phantasm created, before suddenly having fatigue strike me and nearly causing my control over gravity to disappear.

**[MP: 32879/107865]**

**[Stamina: 40.3%]**

Which, considering that around 50.000 MP and 60% of my stamina is now gone, is understandable.

Unleashing a Noble Phantasm sure is tough work.

Perhaps that fatigue is why I didn't notice the malevolent beam that was fired at lightning speeds before it hit me square in the chest. I was too slow to react, my Brimstone Elemental was still healing and was too slow to move,

And as the beam's energy blasts deep into my body, curses flood through my very being.

For a single moment, I see the evils of the entire world. The one second that vision lasted is painfully stretched on, and I bear witness to the sins humanity has, and will commit in their lives.

Killing, stealing, raping, cursing, lying, destroying, plauging, bleeding, torturing, everything.

Even with my passive [Magical Resistance], the damage the curse inflicts deep into my psyche is large. My body is fine, but the nerves that govern my motor and mental functions are shocked, and I'm pretty sure my brain shut down for a second or so.

The vision ends, but I'm still far too frazzled to be fully conscious. [Morningstar] deactivates, my control over gravity wanes, and I'm subjugated to the earth's gravitational pull, causing me to fall down. Numbly, I bring up my status to check on my condition, and proceed to wince as I see my HP hovering just over 20.000.

Not good.

Seeing me seemingly down for the count, the tainted heart glows, and from it comes a legion of wraiths, created from potent curses and all flying towards me with the speed of a tactical missile.

Still, not everything's bad. My nerves may still be too shocked to function optimally, but even with me downed like this, I'm not defenceless.

Namely, by summoning several hundred tons of logs and firing them at the incoming wraiths with my gravity control. The wraiths stand no chance as they're swiftly obliterated by what looks like a lumberjack's wet dream come to life.

Why do I have several hundred tons worth of wood you may ask?

Well, I chopped down several forest-themed island back in [Yuriele], so that's where they came from.

And why?

I don't know.

Either way, the technique is still very effective. The wraiths approaching me are eliminated in an instant, and the logs are now heading straight for the tainted heart. In retaliation, it fires several accursed beams at once, slowing moving them around like spotlights and burning and hitting away the logs I fired.

It's a pity I couldn't kill the heart by flattening it with wood.

Oh well.

I continue my wooden assault as I slowly recover, pushing myself to stand back up. And I succeed, albeit my stance is a bit wobbly with my still somewhat shocked nerves, but it's better than kissing the dirty ground the entire time!

**[MP: 24116/107865]**

I take a long, deep breath. Effective it may have been, but my wood assault still took quite a significant chunk of my remaining MP, and I'm left with just above a fifth of my maximum. My motor function isn't perfectly healed either, but it's good enough for now, and I can't afford to wait too long.

Mostly because as soon as I let go of my breath, a black blur rushes just over my shoulder and crashes a distance away. An explosion follows the impact, kicking up a thick cloud of dust, which soon settles to reveal Saber Alter, her face still as pale as I remember.

Or, to be exact, the upper half of her body. Her lower half is missing, seemingly having been grizzly torn off by what looked to be a jagged weapon.

"I see you haven't died yet."

"Of course. I can't kick the bucket just yet." I can't quite help but smile as I turn to see Gilgamesh land right beside me, her body covered by her favored golden armor, enchanted and created by magic from the age of gods. "That, and I haven't shown you what sushi is just yet." I add on, and Gilgamesh meets my smile with her own.

"That you haven't." She says, but our attention shifts as a rain of cursed bolts of energy rain down from above, and I swiftly jump back to avoid it. Gilgamesh just sort of stands there, letting the curses splash harmlessly down onto her armor. As expected from an armor from the ago of gods, not a single point of Gil's HP is lost.

Then, Saber Alter's body is enveloped by black ribbons, reminiscent of those that Sakura had in Heaven's Feel, twisting and forming into an oblate sphere. From what my Mystic Eyes can see, Saber Alter's body seems to melt into the curses the grail has supplied her with, before she emerges out of the sphere of curses, her body returned to its prime form.

"The mongrel just won't stay down." I hear Gilgamesh whisper with a click of her tongue, her annoyance over the situation large enough to bring her favored catchphrase back.

"She's connected to the grail. As long as it lives, she's going to keep coming at us." I say, using my Mystic Eyes to trace the long and convoluted connection between the tainted heart and Saber Alter.

Of course, it's not as simple as I make it sound. Saber Alter's 'anchors' are numerous. She has the tainted grail providing her with energy, she has the magical energy in the atmosphere, the leylines she's taking mana from, and even from the souls of the many Fuyuki citizens who died when catastrophe struck.

She's a self-sufficient automata.

But her connection with the grail is the strongest, so taking it down should make her unstable as well.

Hopefully.

"Then so be it." As she says that, a portal shimmers behind Gilgamesh, and out of it comes a pair of golden swords, shaped and carved by inhumane origins. She flips them around, and with ample force, she smashes the two swords' hilts into one, merging them together to create an almost bow-like construct.

"This farce has gone on for too long." A magical string forms around the bow's ends, and Gilgamesh swiftly pulls out another sword, this one thinner and much longer, and fires it at the grail faster than the normal eye can see.

Only the arrow flew at like, mach 20 or something. The beam of curses the tainted heart fired is pierced through in a single moment, and the arrow stabs right into it, dealing a nice 100.000 or so to the grail. Of course, compared to the remaining 320 million HP it has left, 100.000 is merely a small fraction.

But that doesn't matter, for what was fired at it was not merely an arrow, but a warning shot, a sword to paint a target for an attack much larger.

At first, I simply blink, confused at what just happened, but then I remember what Gilgamesh told me a week ago as we were having a nice beel bowl as dinner, and immediately create the biggest [Empty ID] I can currently handle.

Things are about to get awesome. Well, if everything goes to plan at least.

And Saber Alter will give her everything to hinder our plan from working.

Her blade erupts with tainted purple light and she raises her sword above her head, ready to unleash her Noble Phantasm. Gilgamesh quickly fires another arrow to interrupt her, but as soon as her arrow comes close a translucent barrier appears and blocks the arrow completely in an effect eerily similar to [Avalon].

I say 'eerily', but it's actually basically the same thing. It seems, just as a big 'fuck you' to us all, the moment the grail healed her back up it gave her a passive Noble Phantasm with effects similar to that of Avalon. The Phantasm itself doesn't seem to have a name, and it's obviously not as strong as [Avalon]'s complete protection and isolation, but it's still a very powerful passive shield.

Beside me, I hear Gil click her tongue as several golden portals shimmer to life behind her back, each with the edge of a weapon slowly extending out. From within her treasury, I hear the collective sound of locking mechanisms, the sound similar to the locking that sounds when you finish notching a crossbow bolt.

The Dingirs have been set, and ready to fire.

Happiness fills me when I realise she's taken my advice, but I shelve the feeling for later.

Because history is about to be made!

High above the sky, up just above the earth, there exists six golden spears, spinning and burning with magical energy. Down on the surface, the arrow Gil shot into the heart blinks, and its coordinates are transferred up into the six swords. With its target sighted, it begins thrum with power, the magical energy spinning around it weaved into what looks to be golden chains.

The chains spin and weave together, and from the six golden swords come one giant golden spear, made entirely of magic from the age of old. Its authority is invoked, its history reimbursed, and on Gil's call, it starts a swift descend back onto the planet.

Saber Alter doesn't seem to realise this and continues burst firing her Excalibur Morgan. It seems she's trying to separate me from Gil, and then probably take me out seeing as I'm still weakened from being hit by the grail's curse.

It's kinda working actually. I've become separated from the king of heroes, and Saber Alter's invulnerability isn't helping me fix the situation either.

But that matters not.

Sharing a glance with the golden king, we both immediately take to the skies, her on her Vimana and me using [Morningstar]. Saber Alter continues to bombard us with beams as we escape, but we easily swerve around her attacks, seeing as, well, she can't fly.

Then, the sky is suddenly split when a giant golden spear falls from the heaven. Saber Alter can only watch in muted shock.

No, she couldn't have known, as there need be no words spoken, no incantations uttered, nor any signals given.

Where its king wishes for it to go, it shall go.

_For it is the sentinel of the stars, [Enki]._

The spear digs into the tainted heart, right where Gil's arrow struck, and hell follows soon after.

An unholy screech erupts from the grail as a myriad of a thousand forces tear open its insides. Flesh is torn, muscles are burnt, vessels are popped, and blood splattered all over the open area where the heart resides. A massive 300 million HP is decimated in an instant, leaving behind only a small 20 million HP as its lifeline.

But the show's not over just yet.

The oceans surrounding Fuyuki grow turbulent, called to action by the Noble Phantasm and enchanted to cleanse the filth from the earth. With tides taller than even skyscrapers, the ocean crawls its way onto land.

Survival is impossible.

In a last attempt, the grail directs all its energy to Saber Alter, commanding her to cut open the sieging waters.

Saber Alter takes a step forward, digging her foot into the dirt, and with her sword brimming with magical energy she calls out her Last Phantasm.

**"[EXCALIBUR MORGAN]!"**

From her sword, a beam is fired, bigger than any she's fired before. It's futile to attempt to deny their end, the grail knew that, so it didn't try to bother.

Instead, it commanded her to fire her Last Phantasm at me.

_Shit!_ The beam is far too big and fast for me to completely avoid. I'm on my own, I separated too far from Gil in our attempts to avoid Saber Alter's beam bombardment. Even in the best case scenario my Mystic Eyes can see, I'd still get a part of my body hit, and my HP would drop to zero.

So, I'll fight back!

Bringing out my staff, I ready an attack of my own, channeling the lightning I'm gathering with [Holy] and [Draconic] energy. My vision begins to blur, my senses numbing as my MP and Stamina takes a massive drop.

But then,

**"[EXCALIBUR]!"**

From out of nowhere, a beam similar to the one approaching me is fired, this one a warm, bright gold instead of Saber Alter's ominous purple, and the two sides clash against one another. Light bursts out, exploding as a myriad of miniature stars.

However, it isn't enough, so I unleash my already charged attack at Saber Alter's attack, aiding the other one in its efforts. With our combined efforts, Saber Alter's Last Phantasm is shot off its course, instead flying up high into the sky and exploding harmlessly into the night sky.

And so, I survived.

Down below, Saber Alter silently looks up, her Noble Phantasm falling down as her hands cracked and broke away.

Strangely, I can't help but wonder if she felt any peace as she was swallowed by the tides.

The grail screeches as the waters crash against it. Its already singed flesh burn even further as the cleansing properties of the waters tear away at the many curses that created it. One by one, sin by sin, it pulls away any and all evil from the grail, cleaning the ancient artifact to return it to the object it was meant to be.

Every patch of tainted mud the water touches is cleansed, every leyline corrupted by the grail's influence is restored, and the cursed dirt caused by the grail's magic is returned to its original self.

It was a recreation of Noah's Ark.

With nothing but a whimper, the last remains of the tainted heart fades from the world. Its purpose fulfilled, the raging waters finally calm, reducing and seeping into the earth. Soon, all the water that'd been called is gone, with only the fertile wet dirt below as a remnant of the historical event.

A relieved sigh leaves from my lips, thankful the entire debacle ended before my stamina and MP hit a painful zero. Still, with the battle over and my adrenaline dying down, my focus wanes and my control over gravity fades.

"You've done well." But before I can fall, Gil arrives and catches me, gently lowering me down onto her flying ship. With my blurry vision, I can somewhat make out what seems to be a smile, and I smile back.

I let myself rest soon after.

* * *

Gilgamesh will never admit it, but she was fairly worried.

Not for herself nor the world mind you. She had all the treasures in the world within her gates, so she was hardly worried, and the world may be bruised, but it'll live.

Hanami, strange and powerful she might've become, was still very much a human. A strange and powerful human, and perhaps one on the course to immortality, but a human nonetheless. The girl had already undergone many trials, sapping her energy, and now she was facing the crux of this entire war.

When the world began its course towards death, her Noble Phantasm blurred to life, and her mind's eye rang loudly in warning. She'd still been in combat against Saber Alter, firing Noble Phantasms after Noble Phantasms at the infinitely regenerating servant. She was swiftly growing annoyed, but then a wave of power washes throughout the entire city, one she was familiar with, and her passive Noble Phantasm went silent.

She was intrigued by the possible results, so she fired a particularly volatile Phantasm from her gate and exploded the regenerating mongrel, tearing her bottom half apart and sending the other flying towards where the tainted grail is situated. She soon follows, flying on the ancient flying ship she'd kept in her treasury.

And there she saw Hanami, injured and tired and her skin slightly burnt, but she was overall fine. Nothing an overnight rest couldn't fix.

But the tainted heart of the grail looked far more interesting, with part of it burned and torn by whatever attack the girl had launched at it just moments ago. She grinned at the carnage, before bringing Vimana back into her treasury and gracefully landing next to the tired girl.

Then they soon delve into idle talk, and Gilgamesh was once again faced with how seemingly unaffected the girl was of the current situation. Even with the fatigue built from continuous battles, her quips remain, said with an amused smile. The king couldn't help but smile at the girl's cheeriness, but the torn body of the altered Saber is restored, and her annoyance peaks once more.

The damned mongrel _just wouldn't die_.

So she took action, called for the Noble Phantasm she'd sent to the heavens a week before and sent it crashing down. The Noble Phantasm left no trace behind, burning and cleansing every curse and sin that made up that detestable creature, but like any animal, it fought to live and sent its magical energy into Saber Alter, enough for her to perhaps fight off the approaching waves.

They'd gotten far enough from the area, and Gilgamesh had relaxed, ready to watch the waters cleanse the filth that'd stayed on this earth for far too long when her mind's eye suddenly became active again, crying out in warning.

Immediately portals shimmer to life behind her, ready to fire at the beam Saber Alter fired at a fatigued Hanami. Even fired from the Dingirs, her weapons wouldn't make it in time, perhaps lessening the damage Hanami would take against the superpowered Last Phantasm, but before such a thing could happen, another familiar voice cried out, and a beam of golden light raced through the air.

The two opposing sides clashed, fighting for dominance, and Hanami quickly added to the flare with her own attack. Hanami succeeded, diverting the Last Phantasm up into the sky instead, and finally fell to fatigue as the battle came to an end.

Now here she is, back down on the soil cleaned by the flood, with Hanami laid gently atop a bed Gilgamesh had pulled out from her treasury. The girl looks far too gentle, far too comfortable for someone who'd come so close to death so many times.

It's quite cute actually.

"So, you've finally come to understand, haven't you?" She asks, sounding more like a statement than an actual question and the one on the receiving end clearly understands as such, replying with a sigh. "That I have, Archer." Saber answers, striding towards her with power and honor, with Hanami's companion and charge right behind her.

Or is it master now?

The boy himself is weary, tired, much like the girl sleeping not far from them. His body is swiftly healing, most definitely a product of the ancient artifact living inside his soul, but his energy remains emptied.

His eyes lock onto Hanami, and he rushes forward past her, worried. She allows him to, and respectfully distances herself from the two and turns to Saber. Gilgamesh smirks. "You took quite some time going here however, Saber. Enjoying your time with your new master?"

It greatly pleases her to see the normally stoic girl suddenly stutter, her cheeks gaining a tinge of pink. "I-It has been a while after all." Saber tries to reason, but Gilgamesh doesn't care. She swiftly commits the image to her memory, intent on using it on further teasing sessions.

The king of knights is simply too fun to tease.

Her mind's eye suddenly rings and Gilgamesh turns to where her instincts are directing her to. Saber and her master seem to have noticed as well, though only Saber steps forward to face whatever is about to appear, forcing her master to back down and rest. Golden portals shimmer behind her, weapons from all ages already peeking out from her treasury.

Then, out from the ground comes a blob of malevolent curses, and immediately Gilgamesh rains down a volley of Noble Phantasms on it, uncaring whether the beast inside could even fight back. By her side, Saber doesn't remind idle either, launching a burst of wind from her sword to shred whatever that blob of curses is.

And _of course_, even after all that, the blob of curses remains. Saber poises her sword to strike, but Gilgamesh holds her hand up to stop her, now genuinely curious as to what might come from it. Saber, though somewhat unwilling, understands and reluctantly draws her sword back.

Slowly, the blob of curses begins to rise, growing taller and turning somewhat humanoid, before collapsing on itself and returning to just being a black blob. A tall one to be sure, but still a blob.

"So this is what you've been reduced to, Angra Mainyu." Gilgamesh sneers, the collected annoyance she'd gained bubbling back to the surface. The blob lets out an incoherent gurgle, its slimy body rippling,

Before it suddenly shoots forward, intent on forcing its curses down her throat.

It doesn't get far. The moment it'd moved, Saber had as well, slicing what remained of Angra Mainyu in half. The half that was flung off was blasted by Saber's Noble Phantasm, while the other remaining half was stabbed into the dirt by a volley of Noble Phantasms from Gilgamesh's gates.

But it doesn't panic. It simply looks up to the golden king, and with its remaining energy, it forms a twisted smile on its slimy body.

"**[I wISh UpON tHe HoLY gRaiL**-" It begins, a suffocating wave of prana cascading outwards from Angra Mainyu. Gilgamesh's eyes widen in realisation, and she swiftly rains down a wave of swords and spears upon it, but it doesn't matter. Its words may not have been fully said, but Angra's intent is conveyed clearly through its connection to the Holy Grail, and using the abundance of magical energy gathered from the many defeated Heroic Spirits, the ancient artifact activates.

The two kings are blown away when winds powerful enough to shred reality begins to spin around the blob of curses. Shirou and the resting Hanami are blown away as well, though Shirou quickly takes hold of Hanami and jumps away. Both kings land on opposite sides, but they both see the same hurricane, composed by winds of untamed energy, its colour a shifting rainbow.

"Well, isn't this an interesting situation." Gilgamesh comments lightly as she reunites with the sleeping Hanami, Saber not far from her. The king of knights says nothing, opting to instead observe what might come out of that twisting pillar of wind.

"...I should never sleep again…" A tired voice says, and they all turn around to see Hanami slowly waking up from her sleep, her eyes dead as she stares at what's happening not too far from them. Sighing, she shakes her head and activates her set of Mystic Eyes, her green eyes turning to a bright shifting blue, and she peers through the fabrics of history and reality. Her deadpan turns into a frown, which then shifts into a deep grimace.

"Yeah, that's...that's not good. Not at all."

"What might you mean, Hanami-san?" Saber asks and Hanami sighs again, running a hand through her hair as she starts her explanation.

"It's...I guess you can say Angra's using all the energy it gathered into the grail to create a new body for itself, one that can actually fully use all the curses the world implanted into him."

And that's the crux of this entire situation, is it not? As the winds slowly dies down, Gilgamesh sees the new form Angra Mainyu had granted itself using the grail's energy, and-

_...Enkidu?_

For a brief moment, the one that stands there is her eternal friend, the chains of god that she'd travelled the world with, but it soon changes. Not him. She reminds herself. It's form is continually changing, shifting from one body to another. One moment Angra has the body of the king of knights, and then the next it'd become a sumerian goddess.

"Angra's using a collective jumble of Heroic Spirits as its body." Hanami explains as she conjures her staff in her hands. "Don't worry, the switching is only a cosmetic thing...I think."

"That does not fill me with confidence, Hanami-san." Saber says, and Hanami turns to her with her expression stiff.

"It shouldn't."

"Yoo! Hanami!" A certain cheery voice sounds, followed by the sounds of wafting wind, and the girl turns around to see a ship magically float down from the sky. It lands with a soft thud before it disappears into glitters of gold, and from it falls three familiar individuals, two tired but uninjured and the other one injured and unconscious.

"Sir Gareth!" Francis gently places the unconscious Lancer down on the ground, respectfully backing away from the worried king. Hanami quickly approaches as well, using her Mystic Eyes to survey the Lancer's current condition. Her lips purse to a thin line, before she sighs.

"Is she alright, Hanami-san?" Saber asks, and Hanami gives a slow nod.

"She's fine. Hurt and near death, but she'll live."

"Hanami." Hanami turns to Shirou, an eyebrow raised. "Why isn't Angra Mainyu moving?" He asks, pointing at the unmoving body of their revived enemy.

"Oh, he's not done assimilating yet." She says casually with a wave of her hand. "We can't attack him, but it's not able to move either, so we have time to prepare."

"Truly?" In an act of curiosity, Gilgamesh fires a Noble Phantasm out of her gate, and just as the girl had said, the Noble Phantasm bounces harmlessly from the still enemy, as if the weapon had crashed against a wall of steel. "Interesting…" The king stares at the shifting being in interest, wondering just how many different bodies the accursed human will go through before it finally settles.

"That was dangerous, Archer." Saber admonishes.

Gilgamesh simply smirks. "Life is filled with dangers, Saber. One without such would be dull."

"Hanami-chan~!"

Another cheery person appears, this one a male with pink hair and with clothes fit for his love of crossdressing. "Astolfo!" Hanami smiles at the cheerful servant, and distantly Saber begins to wonder if all Riders will be just as cheerful as the two she's come to know.

Hanami notices something strange however. "Astolfo, where's your mount?"

"Oh, my Hippogriff? I had him carry Waver and Akemi out from the area. He should come back soon!"

"Ah." Hanami nods in understanding, before taking a glance at the strange lance in his hands. "How's the [Spuit Lance]? Is it working?"

"It's great!" Astolfo immediately says, hugging the rock-like lance affectionately. "I don't know how this thing's just a Rank C+, but I love it!" The knight then looks to her, his eyes twinkling with excitement. "Can I keep it!?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." At that, the Rider cheers. Strangely, the [Spuit Lance] seems to glow as well, as if just as excited to be owned by the cheery Rider. _Weird, I don't remember it being able to do that._ Hanami thinks, and even as she uses her Mystic Eyes, no new set of words has appeared on the item's description. _Are the items evolving on their own?_

"It really is taking its sweet time, huh…" Francis comments with a curious stare. Hanami takes another look at the changing Angra with her Mystic Eyes.

"He sure is." She deadpans.

"Ah, Tsunaka-san, Emiya-san, please have these." Since the final climactic boss is still powering up, Caster decides to step in and hand over two flasks filled with a strange blue liquid. Shirou takes it, eyeing the potion before looking at Hanami. The girl herself seems to be analysing the potion using her Mystic Eyes, taking in the history and knowledge of the consumable before nodding at her wary companion.

At her approval, the two flip open the lids and take a drink. Shirou's face remains carefully neutral while Hanami shivers as she drinks the last few drops.

"Uf, that feels weird."

"It does, doesn't it? Kinda feels like you're somehow getting fatter by drinking it." Francis says, frowning slightly as she recalls the strange texture of the potion.

"Understandable. The contents of it aren't very light." Caster explains.

"Still pretty cool though! Just wish you can drink another one right after…"

"Hmm? I'm surprised you know that much from just a glance." Caster says, genuinely surprised. "If I may ask, how much detail can your Mystic Eyes read into?"

Hanami blinks at the sudden question, before shrugging. "I can see pretty much anything with it, but the bigger and more impactful the thing is, the more time I have to dedicate to grasp the whole thing." She says, then adds, "And taking in too much information will make my head explode too, so there's that."

"How convenient."

And as Caster says that, light begins to shine from Angra Mainyu, looking almost like it's a Pokemon just about to finish its evolution. Its form flickers, changing from the thousands of templates it'd pulled from the throne of heroes, before settling on a familiar body belonging to a hero of justice.

Hanami blinks, surprised. Unlike what form Angra Mainyu decided to take in Hollow/Ataraxia, the body it takes is one of EMIYA, just with even darker skin and black hair. His clothes, or near lack of it, remains the same however, with only a red garb cloth tied around his waist. Black tribal markings are drawn all over his body, each a curse pulled from all the world's evil.

Astolfo draws his lance.

Caster brings out her bow.

Francis calls her twin pistols into her hands.

Golden portals shimmer to life behind Gilgamesh.

Excalibur forms in Saber's hand, uncloaked and shining in its eternal glory.

The Kojiki Kiyomitsu is gripped in Shirou's hand, the trust he'd built with it becoming its strength.

Hanami calls forth her staff, lightning dancing and crackling all around her, her eyes shining a deep shifting blue.

Two shivs are brought into Angra's hands, unremarkable and unknown yet bearing within them the weight of a thousand curses. The curses etched in his body comes to life, burning with the sins of their origin and tainting the world around it. Slowly, his eyes open, a burning obsidian black, and he smiles.

**CURSE THE WORLD**

Saber and Astolfo rush forward first, their weapons brandished and ready to strike. Angra easily blocks both with his shivs, his strength far above what he'd normally have as a simple Avenger. Saber breaks away and fires a barrel of spiralling wind at him, pushing him back and opening him for Astolfo to charge forward and thrust his lance forward.

His markings glow.

**WEAKNESS**

Black tendrils shoot out from him, created by the curses inside him. Astolfo quickly blocks the incoming attacks, but he nearly trips when a sudden weakness strikes him. His arms shake, his legs quiver, and it's only because of Hanami pulling him back that he manages to escape without getting hurt.

Caster and Francis start their assault, firing magical bullets and pellets at the stationary Angra. They only make it so far before they're struck down by the tendrils still lurking all around him, and it's then that the Dingirs Gilgamesh had prepared in her treasury fires, launching the weapons from her gates at incredible speed.

More of the markings glow.

**IMPOTENCY**

The fired Noble Phantasms suddenly crack, the connection between them and their owner broken, and they disappear into golden dust. Gilgamesh continues to fire, but nothing changes. The Noble Phantasm lose their anchor the moment they come close to him, and those lucky enough to reach him are blocked by the tendrils coming from his body.

Soon, the sickly atmosphere surrounding Angra disappears, and with him still open from Gilgamesh's bombardment, Shirou takes the chance and leaps forward. Angra notices this easily, bringing forth more tendrils to attack him.

But he's not backing down. A weakened version of his [Spirit Embodying] is activated and Okita's haori appears around his shoulders, boosting his strength and speed. Hanami quickly notices, her Mystic Eyes allowing her to survey the battle in greater clarity, and she uses her control over gravity to speed Shirou up even more.

The markings on Angra's body glows, but both Shirou and Hanami aren't going to lose this chance. Leaping impossibly from air, Shirou boosts forward even more, Hanami bending space to increase his speed. The curse in his body is about ready to be unleashed, but Shirou makes three instantaneous thrusts, and blackened blood erupts from his chest as the katana stabs into and out of his body.

**BLINDNESS**

Shirou's golden eyes suddenly become dull, and he's struck by a blindness in all senses. Hanami is there to pull him back though, allowing Saber to take his place.

Saber swiftly charges on, using [Invisible Air] as powerful jets to boost her forward. Noble Phantasms from varying histories and ages fly past her, each aimed at the still unmoving Angra and burning with magical energy, ready to explode. Following them are a volley of gunfire and magical arrows.

However, even with him focused on healing the injury he's taken, the tendrils he controls don't slow down, easily batting away any projectile sent his way. As she closes in, Saber's eyes and ears become blind, but she continues onwards, using her [Instincts] to guide her body. She ducks under an incoming tendril, and as she rises she slashes her trusted sword up, creating a nasty cut stretching all the way up his torso.

She steps aside to avoid an incoming shiv, but a tendril sneaks up from the soil and strikes her boots. Immediately, screams and wails of an uncountable number of curses bubble within her soul, but she pushes them down. Gathering wind through her sword, she focuses them into her sword's tip, before thrusting her weapon at Angra.

_Be struck by the hammer of the wind king,_

"**[Invisible Air]**!" A condensed blast of air shoots forward from her sword, blasting through Angra's body and sending him tumbling back. The accursed screams in her mind stop, her senses return, and quickly steps back to recover.

Angra's stumble is less than graceful, understandable considering his lack of actual battle experience, but he quickly gets up and backs away, dedicating his energy to heal the injuries he's sustained.

Then, from behind, Astolfo appears, using the [Trap of Argalia] instead of the [Spuit Lance]. The curse he's sent has ended, but his markings quickly glow, ready to burst.

**CONFUSION**

Astolfo's world shifts. He's suddenly upside down, his weapon in his legs and the sky somehow bright green. His eyes are no longer coordinated, moving on their own, and his body is both hot and cold.

But he isn't a knight for nothing. He pushes past those debilitations and gently taps Angra's shoulder with his spear before leaping over him and escaping. The Argalia's curse comes into effect and Angra finds himself falling onto the ground, his knees no longer capable of holding him up.

Hanami quickly pulls Astolfo away, and with the coast clear Gilgamesh readies her armory. Hundreds of golden portals come to life behind her, each Dingir behind those portals ready to fire the Noble Phantasms notched on them. Magical energy floods every weapon in her portals, and at her command, they fire.

Each Noble Phantasm is bursting with magical energy, so much so that they're losing their natural form and beginning to crack under the extreme stress.

A broken Phantasm.

The tendrils coming from Angra's body do their best to defend against the onslaught, but the empowered bombardment of Noble Phantasms soon overpower it, and Angra lets out a silent scream as hundreds of broken Phantasms stab into his body, each exploding the moment they make impact.

Just like with the Dingirs, this was another one of Hanami's brilliant suggestions Gilgamesh had to try out, but the praises can be saved for later.

Though injured, the marks on Angra's body glow, the light an intense purplish black.

Sensing the incoming danger, Hanami reverses the flow of gravity and pulls them all into the sky, up and away from the blast radius of what is to come.

**DESOLATION**

In a radius of a large lake, every single trace of life disappears. The fertile soil Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasm created turns empty and dead. The small foliage beginning to grow over it decays, crumbling into ash and blown away.

_The stronger curses are coming._ Hanami narrows her eyes, doing her best to decipher every remaining curse Angra has in his disposal. With the curse ending, Gilgamesh sends a rain of swords at the downed Angra, aided by a volley of magical projectiles from Francis and Caster.

The marks on Angra's body glow.

**ISOLATION**

A dome of condensed curses form over him. Any and all attacks that come into contact are suddenly broken, their energy sapped and torn away.

Within that protective dome, the markings glow once more.

**DECAY**

All that's come to this conflict suddenly suffers. Astolfo and Saber both double over, the muscles in their hands suddenly tearing and bleeding. Francis and Caster cough up blood, their lungs suddenly tightening and weakening. Gilgamesh shivers as the portals around her disappear, the connection between her and her treasury cut off with no warning.

Shirou winces as his magic circuits shut off all of a sudden. Okita's katana and haori disappears from him, the reinforcement he's passively applied on himself fading. But Avalon quickly comes to life, healing any potential damages the curse might've caused on his circuits.

Only Hanami is saved from this, a product of her [Morningstar], and even then her Mystic Eyes are forcibly closed by the influx of magical energy. Shaking the feeling away, Hanami quickly activates her Mystic Eyes again, and proceeds to frown.

"Is everyone okay?" Hanami quickly asks.

"We're not dead, so I say we're still adequately fine." Caster says, though whether that was sarcasm or not is unknown and her stoic expression doesn't say anything either. "But we won't win in a battle of attrition." Caster frowns as the protective dome around Angra fades, showing that he's completely healed all the damage he's taken. "So what should we do, Tsunaka-san?"

"There's not much we can do really. With how much prana he's got going for him, he's pretty much immortal." She says with a grimace. "The most I can think of is cutting off his anchors, but even then he'll still live."

"Then we don't have a choice, do we?" Gilgamesh says with a smirk, though the paleness of her face betrays the confidence she's trying to keep, the missing connection to her treasury causing her no small amount of discomfort.

"I just need to get close…"

But such a thing won't be easy, especially with the multitude of accursed tendrils rampaging around him. Well, that, and the many, many curses he still has access to.

Oh well, if she isn't trying to get close up to destroy the foundation of something, then it just isn't her style.

"Then I'll make sure no one will halt you."

"But your hand-"

Saber shakes her head. "I can feel nothing from it, but it isn't a liability just yet." Her green eyes seem to shine, her mind taken back to a time long gone. "As long as I stand, I will not yield. Not now, and never."

"Count me in too!" Astolfo cheers, the famed horn [La Black Luna] already enlarged to its true form and ready to be blown. His arms are shaking, still suffering from the curse Angra struck him with, but he sends a toothy grin at Hanami. "I'll blow away all those icky tentacles for you!"

"I shall as well."

"Don't count us out yet!"

Caster and Francis adds, almost in tandem, and they both turn to look at one another. Hanami smiles at the formation of the new duo, but her attention is pulled away when a large wave of prana flies over her.

Despite Angra's curse, Gilgamesh forcefully returns her connection to her treasury, causing winds to blow as portals begin to form behind her back. They aren't as many as the king likes, nor are they stable enough to allow her Dingir's to function correctly, but she remains silent, her eyes narrowed at the mongrel who dared take away her treasures.

The last to respond is Shirou, the Kojiki Kiyomitsu brandished in his hands and Okita's haori draped over his shoulders. He looks to her, gold meeting bright green, and she nods.

There needed no words to be exchanged, the message he sent simple.

_Go._

Smiling, Hanami brings forth her staff, her mission clear.

"Francis!"

"Alright! **[Golden Hind]**!" Francis' priced ship forms under them, and with a flying construct under them Hanami lets go over gravity and everyone gently drops onto the ship's deck.

Hanami, Shirou, Saber, and Astolfo leap off the ship, their Noble Phantasms ready. The Rider is first to strike, taking a deep breath before blowing into his enlarged magical horn, sending powerful waves of wind and sound at the incoming tendrils. They all are stopped, before they are torn away, blown apart by the magical horn's powerful winds.

Hanami and Shirou speed past the other two, leaping off air and flying fast towards Angra Mainyu. Saber is just behind them, sending gusts of wind to clear the approaching accursed tendrils, clearing a path for the two to charge on.

Next come a volley of empowered railguns, blasting away more of the tendrils in their way, and also blasting chunks of dirt and rock into the sky on impact. At that, Angra lets out a silent roar, his tribal markings glowing.

**CORRUPTION**

A sickly feeling passes by the two approaching individuals, but the feeling goes mostly ignored, with Hanami's [Morningstar] and Shirou's Avalon providing protection against the curses. Saber, who'd been closely behind them isn't as lucky however, as taint begins to creep up her body. The screams of the world's evil echo in her mind, and the armor she so prized begins to grow black, almost looking like it was rusting.

The corruption seeps deeper into her, reaching deep into her [Saint Graph], the traits that makes her who she is, and it starts to tamper with it, changing it into something else entirely. Her history flashes by her eyes as they start to change, her mind tears in half as new familiar yet unknown memories begin to conflict against her old ones.

Her identity is cracking, slowly being torn away.

As numbness begins to set in, she finds herself carried away into the sky, pulled up by a worried Astolfo, now riding on the mount that defined his class. Gently tapping the mythological beast, the Hippogriff roars and brings them away from the battle.

Back on the ground, Shirou and Hanami are close. The distance between them and Angra Mainyu is less than a metre. A single of Shirou's leaps will be enough to cross the distance, but Angra fights back, calling forth hundreds of black tendrils from inside his body and lashing them at the duo.

His markings glow.

**SICKNESS**

The tendrils coming to them suddenly turn a sickly purple, diseases of a thousand ages dripping from them. With her Mystic Eyes, she sees a glance of every sickness contained within those accursed tentacles, and she sees pain and death, parasites that dig through the body like some sort of worm, and even illnesses from the distant future.

That doesn't stop her advancement, nor does it stop Shirou.

Because from above comes a bombardment of weapons, each a Noble Phantasm of varying strength and effects. The tendrils moving towards them are torn away in an instant, the diseases they carry useless against the onslaught of material weapons.

They close in, not even a tenth of a metre left.

Angra roars silently, his markings glowing in tandem as he swings his two shivs at them.

**BLEEDING**

Hanami quickly brings up her staff to intercept, but Shirou beats her to it, moving in front of her and clashing his katana against the shivs instead. The curse Angra brought out activates, surging through their attached weapons and seeping into Shirou's body.

The curse thrashes violently, and blood erupts from every muscle in his body. Strength leaves his body, his magic circuits forcefully closed, and he's thrown aside by Angra to attack her.

But by the time he does that, it's too late.

Hanami reaches her staff forward, the staff's head stabbing into Angra Mainyu's heart.

Then, the world goes still, and she bleeds as she peers into all the evils of the world.

* * *

**Yeap, that's where I'm ending it. I know, I know, I'm evil, but hey, at least it's better than me deleting the entire thing and restarting! (Because I actually almost did that at one point).**

**Well, once again, if you have anything you want to add, or anything you want to comment on, feel free to drop a review! Great appreciation from me all the way~!**


	21. Onto New Beginnings (20)

**Well, well, a bit under two weeks~?**

**Well, it's mostly because this chapter's a bit chapter than what I'd usually write, but I think it's just the perfect length. I had around 4,000 words more that I wanted to add, but I decided to cut it all out, since it made the entire thing far too bloated than I liked.**

**For now, read on, dear readers. There'll be another message at the end, so I do hope you stay for a while longer.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up.

It wasn't slow or fast. I have no physical body to wake. I wake from nothing, and there isn't anything to wake to.

Distantly I can feel my memories returning from a world far away, like sand slowly dropping through an hourglass. Most come crumpled, mismatched, and all over the place, but they paint a picture clear enough for me to understand who I am, and what the hell I'm doing in this empty void.

Huh, feels kind of like the void before I came into the Nasuverse. Hmm…

That comparison can be saved for later. Right now, I have a mission to finish and I intend to follow it all the way through.

Slowly, without a body to move, I begin to move forward, following the thumping sounds I can distantly hear with my magical hearing, which is strange actually. I don't have a body right now, so how can I hear stuff? Does a magi's magical sense work even when their actual body part is damaged or gone?

_No, focus._

I shake the thought off and continue onwards. As I trudge onwards, the void seems to stretch on forever, the emptiness growing. The trickle of my returning memories slow, and my direction begins to waver as my hearing begins to dull.

But it doesn't stop me.

I push forward, against the dense void of nothingness, everything growing duller. The memories' I had gained broke away, slowly chipped piece by piece by the stabs of a thousand needles. Pain returns, attacking me from every direction, but I don't stop. I've experienced worse, gone through pain of higher intensity.

_Forward._

With every step my mind breaks, my memories breaking into a million shards. With every move forward my hearing dulls, pain ravaging through what remains of my mind. Every step onwards seemed to tear me down, burning away what remains of my identity as I trudged through the empty void.

_Onwards._

I know nothing, I am nothing, but I don't stop. I let my instinct guide me forward, the remains of my soul as my strength to push on.

The distant thumping grows, a sign that I'm coming closer, and I hasten my movement. The void tries to push back, intent on forcing me away from whatever it is in the distance, but I grit on and charge. Pain blossoms through my being as I'm crushed under the weight of the world's curses, but I hear the thumping grow louder and my spirits burn.

_FORWARD._

Something from inside me bursts forward, a light brighter than even the light from the sun. The curses burn away, forging a path, and I go forth. Lightning dances through the empty world, zapping through the empty world and leading me towards the distant sound.

_ONWARD._

The void constricts around me, coiling around me like the devil's tail, but the roar of a dragon breaks through the darkness and I'm freed from my restraints. Free, I run, putting my all to follow through the path the light had paved, following the trail of electricity left behind by the shots of lightning.

The world twists, curving and collapsing onto itself as a final attempt to stop my momentum.

Even without sight, I can tell that I won't make it, not without the light burning through the wall of curses that the void is trying to form.

Hope begins to fizzle out, the spirits that had powered me dying down.

Then, I feel the touch of a gentle hand on my back.

_Go._

I hear a soft voice say, before I'm suddenly pushed forward through the closing hole and out the other side. With a soft thud, I land on what seems to be a pane of glass that stretched on farther than could be seen. The black void is replaced by a gentle blue, and I can see what looks to be a setting sun in the night sky above.

"Eugh…" I groan out, rubbing the ache on my head from that fall,

Before stopping and looking down at my hand, and then to the rest of my body. I blink, rather surprised to see that my physical body is back, though with it comes the startling realisation that my memory is still shattered in many places. The body I'm inhabiting feels both familiar yet unfamiliar, and it's making me feel all weird.

And what's my name anyway? Hanami? Shirou? Gilgamesh?

Agh, thinking about it makes my head hurt.

That aside, my goal here hasn't changed. With my body back, I can clearly hear the sound of thumping, and it's close. I begin making my way, careful to not shatter the seemingly thin pane of glass under me.

Step by step I walk forward, using the distant sound to guide my way while I busy myself with trying to piece together the jumbled memories inside my head. It's almost like a puzzle, one that's incredibly frustrating and has some of the weirdest shit I've seen, but a puzzle nonetheless, and one I aim to complete.

Sadly, by the time I reach the source of that distant sound, I've made hardly any progress in my efforts and decide to shelve it for later. Shaking my head, I open my eyes.

And see a...boy?

_No. Not just a boy._

It's a boy, but also a man, yet also a girl and a woman at the same time. The one there is young and old, with facial features constantly shifting from one to another.

Despite that, I know of its name.

_Angra Mainyu. The bearer of the world's evils._

It's a name that brings a chill down my spine, reminding me of terrors I can't remember, and yet I can hardly feel threatened by the individual before me, sitting on the ground and crying under the curses thrown at him by the world.

All I feel is pity.

Carefully, I approach him and place a gentle hand on his shoulder. Angra stiffens up, before slowly turning to me, his shifting eyes wet with painful tears.

In those eyes I see hell.

I see the curses that'd been bearing into him, that'd been etched into every part of his body. I see how they've changed him, molded him into a pariah to take on the sins of humanity. From those eyes I can almost hear the cries he'd let out, the pleas for them to stop, to finally let death claim him and free him from the world.

_How dare they?_

_How dare they condemn such an innocent child?_

_How dare they place the hammer their sins onto him?_

_How dare they twist him into a monster?_

_How dare they?_

_HOW DARE THEY?_

The shouts and curses ring through my ears, filling my head with status, but my eyes don't move. They can't move.

_How can they simply forget?_

_How can they leave him behind?_

_How can they find pleasure in his pain?_

_HOW DARE THEY?_

Pain courses through my veins and I cry out. The curses from inside Angra surges out, turning his shifting body dark with black tribal tattoos stretching all over his exposed self, a representation of the curses those sinful humans had carved into his body. The tribal tattoos snake up Angra's body, and with a spike of pain, they begin crawling up the hand I'd placed on his back, coiling up my skin like a devious snake.

But I don't let go.

**Weakness. Blindness. Confusion. Sickness. Hatred. Anger. Laziness. Forgetfulness. Indifference. Sadness. Deafness. Numbness. Corruption. Destruction. Isolation. Contempt. Unwillingness.**

Because if I let go, then wouldn't I be the same as the others?

**SORROW. REGRET. MISERY. WRETCH. DESOLATION. GRIEF. TRAGEDY. GRIEVING. AGONY. SHAME. DISGRACE. DESPAIR. HATRED. ABOMINATION. DISGUST.**

I can't quite help but whimper as the curses continue to climb my arm, the tattoos slithering farther and farther onto my body. It makes me feel cold, lost, the curses slowly etching themselves into my heart.

**GREED**

**LUST**

**ENVY**

**GLUTTONY**

**WRATH**

**SLOTH**

**PRIDE**

I gasp, blood painfully boiling inside my heart as my body burns. The curses have situated itself within me, my skin now decorated by the swirling black tattoos that Angra has as well. They shine with malice and contempt, each point of colour a different sin that was etched into Angra, and is now mine.

His pain is now mine. The curses he bears are mine to bear as well. The anger in his heart is now shared with me. The burden on his shoulders has become shared between us.

_"Why?"_

I hear him ask from inside my mind, his eyes confused at the strange suicidal act I'd pulled off. I can feel tears building in my eyes, my body ready to give in to the unbearable pain, but I'm not going to fall, not yet.

So, with the humanity left inside me, I smile the brightest smile I can.

_Because a burden is better shared with another._

Slowly, from within my soul a light begins to shine out, tearing through the curses. The light would've never been able to break through the curses alone, but the curses have been split, shared, and thinned out by another to allow the warmth of the light to break through the coldness of the settled curses.

No, it isn't simply that.

Infinity divided by half is still infinity. Had his soul had fully become the catalyst for all the world's evils, my light would've never been able to break the veil of all the world's evils on its own.

But just like Angra is now, my light isn't alone. The one emotion that remained in Angra Mainyu is hatred, anger, yet within that blackened heart lied a simple wish, a proof that his heart hadn't yet turned to stone.

A wish to be free.

_So be it._

Angra's eyes widen, shocked. A light stronger than any he'd ever seen bursts out from the girl in waves. Every single curse within her is burnt away, the black tribal tattoos broken and cleansed. Angra quickly closes his eyes, afraid of the light's power, but the cleansing light doesn't hurt him.

**"In the throes of the world you have suffered."**

I don't know where the words are coming from, but I don't care. Even with me cutting apart some of the curses within him, the remaining ones are strong, hardened and strengthened by the passing of time. I double my efforts, cutting deeper into the wall of curses implanted deep into Angra with the cleansing light.

**"An unwilling pariah of man, you were a boy never given a chance."**

**"In hatred you were born, in hatred you have found peace."**

I begin to bleed as the darkness within him lashes out, fighting back with the curses humanity had carved into him. Distantly, I can hear him pleading to stop, pleading for me to just leave him so he could hate me like he does for all of humanity.

My light shines brighter.

**"From the depths of your heart I heard your plea, a cry for salvation from the damned."**

The curses increase in intensity, but so does my light. It tries to intercept me and curses seep into my hand, but my light burns it away. Blood continues to flow out of me as I fight back against this seemingly endless tide, and my vision begins to blur from the loss of blood.

But that matters not.

**"And so I have come."**

Angra looks at me, surprised and confused, and if I'd looked at a mirror then I would've seen my eyes shift from green to a burning gold, with wisps of blue flashing past it.

**"Accursed you may be, condemned you may be, but it matters not."**

**"Be cleansed from the sins placed upon you."**

**"Break free from the chains humanity had placed around you."**

_Reach within. Isolate it. Then burn it, with the might of the northern star!_

With a shout, I pour out all the energy I have left, pushing my cleansing light past the curses the darkness has been fighting with and into Angra's soul.

There, deep within the soul wrapped by hatred, I can hear that one plea for freedom, that cry for salvation. Gently, I wrap my light around it, almost like a warm blanket, and with a smile,

**"Be freed."**

My magic explodes outward and fills the world with bright light, cleansing every and all filth.

* * *

Saber eyes the scene in worry, a small frown present on her face as she rides atop the Hippogriff, with Astolfo as its esteemed rider.

The moment Hanami connected herself with Angra Mainyu, Hanami froze began to bleed. Angra Mainyu had frozen as well, the tattoos engraved upon his skin glowing an ominous purple as a curse was activated. Shirou, who was the closest at the time was suddenly forced back by an unseen force, and would've crashed painfully onto the ground had Gilgamesh not sent out the magical chains from her treasury and pulled him up to the Golden Hind.

With Shirou out of the picture, tentacles made from the curses within Angra Mainyu rose from all around him and Hanami, twisting and coiling around them to form a protective barrier of accursed tentacles.

Gilgamesh had been ready to fire another rain of Noble Phantasms from her gate, when she suddenly stopped. Slowly, she retracted her weapons, and her gates disappeared.

Shirou had immediately asked her why, but the king simply told him to watch. Her master looked uncertain for a moment, before he too backed down with a sigh.

Which brings her here, flying above and around the unmoving dome of tentacles. Truthfully, while the corruption Angra Mainyu had afflicted onto her was gone, her limbs were still weakened, somewhat paralysed. If an enemy is to come about now, her combat prowess will be much weaker than it'd normally be.

Nevertheless, even weakened she'll fight, no matter the cost.

Then, suddenly, an intense wave of magical energy bursts forth from within the cocoon of accursed tentacles, powerful enough to topple the standing remnants of buildings and pick up powerful gusts of wind from the previously still air. Even the legendary Hippogriff is stunned for a moment, though Astolfo expertly snaps it out from its reverie and pulls them further away.

The magic is distinctly holy, cleansing, reminding her somewhat of the presence and safety Avalon gave her when she had it. However, this one feels foreign, almost otherworldly in its presence.

There's only one person that it reminds her of, and Saber can't quite help but smile.

_It seems, even as Hanami is trapped, she's fighting._ As expected of the eccentric girl, her spirit has yet to die down despite the precarious situation she's probably found herself in. It's amazing really, awe-inspiring even, and she has no doubts that the girl will have any trouble ascending into the [Throne of Heroes].

More and more magic continues to pour out, coming in bigger intensity with each and every consequent wave, and they all watched the scene with bated breaths.

Except Gilgamesh that is, whose grin simply grows with each burst of magic.

Idly, she wonders what Merlin would've thought of the girl. Considering the type of man he is, he'd probably try to romance her or whatnot. Then again, he might simply make friends with her, or perhaps even take her as an apprentice of sorts.

Which would then lead to more pranks.

Dear lord.

Shaking the strange thought away, Saber keeps her eyes set on the dome of accursed tentacles. It's now pulsing, its surface cracking, as if the tentacles can no longer contain the energy being released from the insides.

Then, with one final powerful wave of magic,

**"Be freed."**

Hanami's voice sounds out into the world, reverberating and brimming with untold power. The air twists, the dirt cracks, and reality itself bends as a sharp shriek erupts from the opening cocoon of tentacles.

And out comes Hanami, shot out from the cracking cocoon and into the air. Gilgamesh sends forth her chains and pulls her back, giving her a quick check over as soon as the unconscious girl makes it to the flying ship. Tense silence follows as the king makes her assessment before she finally smiles, and everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

"She is drained, but safe nonetheless." Gilgamesh explains, smiling proudly at the girl who'd taken the evils of the world head on. She knows not of what she truly did, nor did she fully know just what truths she'd seen within, but she fought and survived, breaking through the madness that would've engulfed any normal man.

A human above most, a star amongst other stars. Already she can see the threads of fate twist, her space within the throne created for her for when she ascends to join their ranks.

Oh, she is no fool. She knows the growth the girl had undergone wasn't normal by any means, but that in itself shined the brilliance of the girl. Even with the strength she has, she is humble, kind yet not overbearing, talkative yet not annoying.

As Gilgamesh brings out a luxurious bed from her treasury and let Hanami rest onto it, the king can only wonder how boring this war would've been had the girl not come and joined.

But now is not the time to ponder. Though Hanami has severed the anchor Angra Mainyu had, the curses that made him still exist, bubbling upwards from the opened cocoon as a giant mass of vengeful wraiths. The abomination cries out in pain, expressing each and every sin humanity has within their sinful hearts.

But is that not the beauty of humanity?

In her time as king, she'd seen the worst humanity had within their hearts, a darkness that grew and festered even within the hearts of modern humans. But she could [Discern] their hearts, look beneath the surface, and she'd find that spark of fire, that drive that'd become the strength of her warriors as they fought against the reign of the gods.

So in their memories, and for the girl who'd fought so hard against the encroaching madness, she'll cut that abomination apart and set those wraiths free.

Above her comes thousands of portals, rippling and armed with a Noble Phantasm to fire. It's a strenuous act, especially with her connection to her treasury slightly broken from Angra Mainyu's curse, but she finds it a fitting conduct for the finale.

Astolfo soon lands back on the Golden Hind with Saber, both looking up at the giant array of rippling gold and understanding. He shares a look with the king of knights and smiles, bringing an ancient magical tome. Saber herself has never seen what that particular Noble Phantasm of his can do, but the message in his eyes are clear.

_Prepare. I'll defend you all._

Nodding at the pink-haired knight, she brings her famed blade into her hands, easing her shaking hands onto its grip as she holds the sword up. Slowly, like the fireflies in the midst of night, golden light begins to rise from around her, swirling and gathering into the blade of her weapon. Then, as she takes a step forward light shoots up into the sky, creating a pillar of magical energy ready to plummet down onto the earth below.

Francis and Caster share a quick glance, and they smile, stepping forward as their combined Noble Phantasm is primed. They're tired and lacking in prana, but simply resting would be a disservice to the girl that's gone so far to take down what seemed to be an undefeatable enemy, would it not?

So they kick the ship's cannon to life, letting energy course through the railguns mounted on this magical flying ship. The hatches open, and out from them come the cannons, their barrels burning bright with supercharged energy.

Shirou looks at them all, watching the figures of legend before him. No longer do they hold grim determination in their battle against an invincible enemy, now replaced by a surging wave of triumph and power as they ready to destroy the abomination that Angra Mainyu has broken down into.

And it's all thanks to Hanami.

_**"Let us repay her efforts in kind, shall we?"**_ He hears Merlin say, and he agrees, standing up and bringing forth her staff into his hand. The others look to him curiously, somewhat surprised to see the boy wield a staff. Only Saber had a different reaction, stiffening completely and looking at him with complete horror.

He can't quite help but smile at their reactions, but he swiftly goes to work, bringing a small portion of the gardens into the real world. Pink petals flutter through the air, filling the space with magic and rejuvenating the tired group. The fatigue they had that built over the battle disappeared, and even the effects of the curse on Saber lessened, allowing her to better grip her weapon and flood even more magic into it.

Satisfied, Shirou takes a silent step forward, gathering magic to the tip of his staff.

The abomination cries out in defiance, firing a giant beam of concentrated malice at them, but Astolfo swiftly intercepts it, the tome in his hand glowing as he calls its true name.

"**[Cassuer de Logistelle]**!"

An unlocking of the ancient book, bringing forward an ancient curse that cut through the magic it comes into contact with. But, instead of using it offensively as he did previously, the light forms into a shield of fluorescent white. The beam crashes against it and Astolfo is pushed back slightly by the force it carries, but the Noble Phantasm quickly breaks down the beam, drastically lowering its power.

The combined wraiths increases their efforts, and Astolfo's Noble Phantasm begins to tear from the strain he is putting the tome through,

But that's enough. The time is nigh.

Slowly, with elegance and confidence, Gilgamesh raises her hand, a signal to ready their attacks. Saber takes another step forward, the ship's cannons thrum with power, and the magic on Shirou's staff spikes.

Then, she brings her hand down.

A valiant shout sounds as Saber brings down her blade, sending the pillar of light crashing onto the earth.

A deafening gunfire is heard as the cannons of the Golden Hind fire, unleashing the magic empowered by electricity and magnetism.

The winds blow as Shirou fires the pent up magic he'd gathered on his staff, sending a beam of ancient magic down at the curses.

The sky is adorned by steel as Gilgamesh lets loose her Gates of Babylon, raining down a storm of Noble Phantasms.

Light cascades as all the attacks collide, and what is left of Angra Mainyu knows no more as it burns away, unable to remain in the world with the anchor Hanami had severed.

On that night, dubbed by most as the end of the world, the Fourth Holy Grail War comes to an end.

* * *

**[Tribute collected]**

**[Prana collected sufficient. Affirmative]**

**[Holy Grail War ended. Winner chosen]**

**[...]**

**[Winner unconscious. Desire cannot be heard]**

**[...]**

**[Wish detected. Command activated]**

**[Holy Grail activated]**

* * *

**[You have rested in a luxurious bed. HP, MP, and stamina fully recovered!]**

"Mhm…" Slowly, I crack my eyes open to see the familiar notification pop up. I smile at it, extremely relieved to see the blue screen pop up with that little jingle. It means I'm not dead yet, and isn't that just the best?

"Nn…" But the bed just feels so good, you know? I don't think I've ever slept on a bed this comfy. Heck, even the notification classifies the bed as 'luxurious', so it must be true, right? Ah~, I think I'll just take a quick nap…

That peace doesn't last.

_Ryoji._

_Saber Alter._

_Enki._

_Tainted heart._

_Angra Mainyu._

_Curses._

_Death._

_Death._

_DEATH._

My eyes snap open, and they remain unblinking as my memories pour back, my near photographic memory forcing me to relive every single moment.

I force my cry down.

Silently, I rise from the bed, the bed suddenly feeling far colder than it'd been. Cold sweat pools in the back of my neck, and I take a deep breath to sort everything out, forcing my tense muscles to relax. It isn't an easy process, but I eventually manage, pushing the tension away with a gentle sigh.

_Yeah. That all happened, didn't it?_

A hesitant chuckle leaves me as I pinch the bridge of my nose. The entire plan was dangerous, relying completely on [Morningstar] protecting me from the pressure of all the world's evils. If...If it wasn't strong enough, I would've been swallowed, my soul taken and broken down by the rampant malice dwelling inside Angra Mainyu.

I don't really remember much after I touched Angra Mainyu. In fact, it feels like some of my memories are missing, as if some parts of the film reel are suddenly gone. Most of my memories from when I first came into the Nasuverse are still there, thankfully, but the rest aren't so lucky. The memories of who 'Tsunaka Hanami' was before I took over is patchy at best, and the memories 'me' that came from that other world is filled with holes as well.

Seems like I didn't come out completely.

Sighing, I shake my head. There's no point in stressing over what is lost. For now,

_Where am I?_

I take a look around me, and my surroundings are adequate, with only the extremely comfy I'm on standing out. I seem to be in a bedroom of some sort, though there aren't any pictures or mementos that can immediately point out who this room might belong to, and I don't really want to use my mystic eyes at the moment.

With a regretful sigh, I peel off the comfortable blanket I've been sleeping under and stand. I do some quick stretches, just to get my blood pumping an' all, before I look out the one window in this room, which only leads out towards the vast ocean on the other side.

My enhanced hearing isn't catching anything either, so there isn't anyone in about 650 meters.

Which is...strange. I've never really been alone, even back before I've been dropped into this insanity, so it's a new feeling.

Since no one's around, and there doesn't seem to be any dangers nearby, I sit back down, popping open my status screen to see the backlog of notifications that came up when I was unconscious.

And, oh boy, there's a lot!

**[You have slain [Angra Mainyu]! 5,000,000,000 Exp gained]**

**[You have gained [Accursed Fragment of Delusions]!]**

**[You have leveled up x2!]**

**[Quest [Incarnation of the Sword; Emiya Shirou] has been completed!]**

**[You have gained 10,000,000,000 Exp, [[Kaleidoscope] Skill Book]!]**

**[You have leveled up x3!]**

**[Extra Mission of Quest [Incarnation of the Sword; Emiya Shirou] has been completed!]**

**[You have gained 10,000,000,000 Exp, [Mysterious Item Bundle]!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

Okay, there's actually still some more after this, but I'll just split them.

This is...yeah. I actually somewhat forgot I even had this quest, but my lord, I can barely keep myself from breaking from my grin. I mean, 25 billion Exp, and [Kaleidoscope]!? Dude, I feel like I'm cloud nine right now!

And that's not even counting the other items!

Then again, I guess after that entire ordeal, I suppose some sort of reward is expected. Still...this feels just a tad crazy.

Umu, I'll just quickly move on for now.

**[Quest [End of Zero] has been completed!]**

**[You have gained [Fragments of Heaven]!]**

**[Extra mission of Quest [End of Zero] has been completed!]**

**[You have gained [The Holy Grail]!]**

Yep. That extra reward isn't lying in any shape of form. I literally have the Holy Grail in my inventory. Granted, it's currently inactive and empty, but it's still the damned Holy Grail, you know, the thing that can gather enough magical energy to supposedly punch a hole through reality to reach Akasha.

Yeah. That one.

The [Fragments of Heaven] is a bit of a mystery though, since it's description doesn't say much. I guess I'll just use my mystic eyes to analyze it later.

Now, a couple more notifications!

**[Due to certain [Quest] completions, your character sheet has received an upgrade]**

**[All [Natural] stats have been doubled; [Racial Change] has now been activated; An extra [Class] slot has been added]**

_...Woah._

I don't really have any words to explain this. I mean, like, putting my stat doubling for now, having the possibility of adding another [Class] into my roster, AND being able to change my [Race] as well? What [Races] can I even change into?

Ah, so many possibilities~, but! I'll refrain myself from instantly diving into the changes in my status.

There's still three more messages left.

**[You are the winner of the [Fourth Holy Grail War]. Though you were unconscious, the Grail has picked up on the wishes you had within your heart and acted accordingly. Every single servant that you consider allies have become fully corporeal, given physical bodies for them to live]**

**[Through hardships you persevered. Through darkness you pushed through. Through the painful truth you marched on. Even as the curses of the world bit on you, tore your psyche into rags, you remained steadfast, fighting against an enemy deemed invincible even by the system. For that, and many turbulent struggles you have gone through, I thank you. Congratulations, [Gamer]]**

**[You have gained the skill [Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig]!]**

The final message feels almost...personal, and I can't help but smile and tear up a little.

It's...I'm just reminded of everything that's happened. On the very first day, when I came into this world and met Shirou, a spark was lit that burned into a giant forest fire of events, and it's always been ride after ride with very few breaks in between. We've always been on our toes, and even on the breaks we had, my mind was filled with improving myself for the dangers to come.

And now, it's done. This arc of the story is finished.

"Ah, this is bad…" Crap, I can't stop the tears from falling. Months of tension and worry has been lifted from my shoulders, and...god, I feel so liberated. I let myself silently cry, over a job well done, over a task finished, over just, everything.

I let my tears loose for some more time, before I take a deep breath, turning to look out through the window with a teary smile.

_It's over._

* * *

**[Nagasaki]**

**A fairly large prefecture, located in the islands of the rising sun. Years before, in the second world war, a powerful atomic bomb had been dropped within this region, creating an explosion humanity had ever seen at that moment.**

**Now, it's regrown and flourished once more.**

**Note: You are currently located at the southern edge of the city, atop a small island not too far from the continent of Japan. Other individuals detected in a 645 metre radius: 0. Current threat level: Safe**

Huh, so I'm in Nagasaki…That's quite some distance from Fuyuki.

To go back a bit, after some time spent calming myself down, I decided to leave the room, which turned out to be a single-roomed cottage located on an island in the middle of seemingly nowhere. Of course, I now know that it's actually close to Nagasaki, but it's still quite the jarring switch in scenery after the long time I've spent in urban locations.

Also, you might've noticed the extra note on the bottom of the notification there. That's actually an additional effect of my new skill, but I'll save the skill descriptions for next time. We've all just gone through the climax, so I think we can save the details for later, yeah?

But that all aside, I wonder what I should do? I mean, this place is relaxing and I can probably spend some more time just lazing on the sand and watching the clouds go by, but I don't think I can ever be that still.

Then, as I look to the oceans, I spot a group of fish casually swim by, their forms somewhat distorted by the moving waves.

An idea springs into my head.

_Hey, why don't I spend my time fishing?_

It sounds rather out of place, but I honestly think that it'll be fun! I've never really fished in my life, and I'm feeling rather hungry myself, so it'll kill two birds with one stone. Sure, I can just buy food from the [Item Shop], but that's boring! Catching my own food and cooking it myself sounds way more engaging!

Of course, I have no knowledge on how to cook either, but new experiences like these are the spices of life, right?

So, using a random stick I found on the island and some string I bought from the [Item Shop], I begin creating my crude fishing rod.

Until it suddenly isn't a crude fishing rod.

**[Bronzen Fishing Rod]**

**Rank D**

**A simple wooden fishing rod created from wood and string, an ancient but effective tool used from the middle to late Bronze Age of human history. Though simple in its making, it was crafted and molded by ancient magic, turning it into an extremely effective tool.**

**Fish catching efficiency: 200%**

**Chance of losing caught items: 2%. Chance increases if the caught item is heavy or moving.**

**Durability: 100%**

**Creator: Tsunaka Hanami**

...Yeah, kinda forgot about a certain skill called [Age of Babylon], the one that makes anything I create at least Rank D in quality. I can't help but smile wryly as I inspect the fishing rod I made, seeing how its wooden body has somehow gained a clean polish despite me barely doing anything to it.

Kinda crazy that I would've missed this skill if I didn't use my mystic eyes on Gilgamesh.

With my rod ready, the next item I need is a chair.

Of course, I'm making the chair myself as well!

I pull out one of the remaining logs I have in my inventory and begin carving several planks with a random saw I have lying in my inventory. Planks made, I return the cut log and the saw back into my inventory. With the magic of [Alteration], I combine all the planks and a long strip of cloth I have into a nice beach chair for me to sit on.

With this, my setup is complete!

Placing the beach chair on the shoreline, I sit on it, trying to find the optimal sitting position for this. After the position is found, I buy a quick bucket of bait from the shop, and tying a ball of it onto the end of my string, I throw the tied bait into the ocean.

Or at least I tried, because as soon as I do so the end of the string flies up instead, the tied bait breaking off the string and dropping into the waters. I stare blankly at it, before I sigh.

Seems like I released the string a bit too early, causing the bait to fly up instead of forward. Well, that, and I put a bit too much energy into it.

The professionals make it look so simple man…

With my lesson learned, I attach another ball of bait onto the end of the string and fling it into the ocean waters. It still isn't the best, with the bait still going rather high into the air, but it at least lands back into the waters correctly, bobbing in the ocean and waiting for some unknowing sea creature to latch onto it.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Fishing]!]**

And there you go!

Now, time to wait.

* * *

And wait I did. Hours flew by as I sat by the beach, occasionally propping up from my seat to reel in whatever bit onto the bait and storing my loot into my inventory. Then I'd tie another ball of bait onto the string, throw it into the ocean, wait until another fish bites the bait, and the cycle repeats.

It was noon when I first woke up.

It's evening now, with the sun slowly dipping beyond the horizon, its orange light scattering across the rolling waves. I'm still sitting on the beach chair I made, waiting for another fish of some sort to come and bite onto the bait. And while that's going on, I'm roasting several of the fishes I caught atop a campfire I made earlier.

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Cooking]!]**

Oh, hey there.

After some time, the fishes are fully roasted (I think), and I begin eating, taking little bites across the now crispy skin. They taste...bland, disgustingly so. They're not bad mind you, but I guess I've become too used to Shirou's absolute god-like food. However, food is food, and I'm hungry, so I tough through the experience and eat them all.

"Ack…" Finishing the final roasted fish, I swiftly pull out a bottle of water and down it all, dousing my tongue with the taste of clean water.

The bland fishy taste remains.

Uuf, starting to have regrets on not just buying food from the item store…

"I doubt those tasted good." A familiar voice says cheekily, and I sigh.

"They don't." I say as I turn to meet Gilgamesh, who'd recently arrived with her [Vimana] and landed on the island. "It just tastes...bland."

"I can imagine." With her piece said, she pulls out a chair of her own from her treasury and sits beside me, looking out towards the slowly setting sun in the distance.

As she sits there, bathed by the light of the setting sun, I find myself silenced. The wind blows and her golden hair waves along, sparkling like stars. The light shines on her, her eyes appearing almost a gentle orange, and as she turns to me with a smile I find myself in the face of true beauty, one that seduced even the gods.

_How can I sit before one like so?_

"You truly are interesting." She says, leaning slightly closer. "A human with strength reminiscent of the ages of old, one whose potential stretches beyond even what I can see." She looks into my eyes, smiling. "A humble human, one whose mind remains unclouded by the temptations of the world, one whose soul remains despite the curses it'd taken."

"You are a diamond, scarred yet beautiful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, not even yourself."

Slowly, I nod, fearing that my words would fail me. It...feels rather strange to be praised so heavily, especially by someone like Gilgamesh, but her words make me feel light and giddy, and I can't help but smile.

And I'm pretty sure I was blushing at that moment, but whatever.

We spend the rest of the day simply sitting there, occasionally delving into idle talk as we watch the sun set, and the night overtake the sky, with stars glittering from far above.

* * *

**And so, ends this chapter, and with it, the Holy Grail War that'd been looming over Hanami from the very first chapter. 20 whole chapters of this Arc, jumping from one time to another, meeting different people and enemies, faced with challenges of scaling difficulty. **

**Hah~, you know, it's almost been an entire year since I started this whole project. What started out as something my friend asked me to try write about evolved into...well, whatever this is. **

**It's not the best fanfiction out there, not by a longshot. I never has, and I doubt it'll ever be. My writing style has changed as this went, and though there's some glaring problems that I left from the beginning (and the beginning itself isn't the greatest...), I think I won't change it for anything. Some people have asked me to just rewrite the entire thing to clean it up, but to them I say, no. To be honest, I know that if I start going back to fix what I wrote about a year ago, then I'd most definitely lose the flow I've got, and that'll be bad.**

**But enough of this rant from me. This whole thing managed to get here because of you readers.**

**It doesn't matter whether you're a new reader who's binged all the way here, or someone who's been here since the very beginning. To you all, I thank you for coming this far in this crazy stupid adventure.**

**To new stories, and to new worlds, may we continue onwards, and I hope you'll be with me!**

**For now though, I'm off! Stay safe everyone!**


	22. Hanami's Current Stats!

**Alright, here it is, Hanami's current stats! **

**Fuu, you have no idea how tiring it is trying to recalculate everything after my computer went boom and all the files got snapped into nothingness. So, after that blunder, I've made this and saved it here, in case something similar happens in the future.**

**If there's any mistakes here, do comment them! I might check it over, but I'm fairly blind when it comes to reading words on the screen, so do tell me!**

**Anyways, for those who enjoy reading numbers, have fun!**

* * *

**[Stats]**

* * *

**Name:** Tsunaka Hanami

**Age:** 17

**Sex:** Female

**Race:** Human (Race change available!)

**Class:** [Caster], [Empty]

**Level:** 61 Exp: 2,902,061,424/10,000,000,000

**HP:** 468,480/468,480 (18739HP/min) (x2)

**MP:** 129,015/129,015 (10010.1MP/min)

**Stamina:** 100% (768%/hour)

**Strength:** 760.5 (+80.5) (x2)

**Vitality:** 768 (x2)

**Dexterity:** 489.1 (+91.5)

**Intelligence:** 901.5 (+254.5)

**Wisdom:** 820.5 (+174.5)

**Luck:** 226.8

**Stat Points:** 60

**Money:** 1,723,422,045,012 ¥

* * *

**[Skills]**

* * *

**[Sprint Lv 64 – 12%]**

**Pushing extra strength into your legs, you gain a temporary boost to your speed.**

**Gives Temporary +166% boost to Dexterity **

**Costs 4.5% Stamina/min **

**Passively grants +31.5 Dexterity**

* * *

**[ID:Create Lv 9 – 28%]**

**By pushing your prana upon reality, you can now create instant personal dungeons, similar to Bounded Fields.**

**Possible Instant Dungeons:**

**[Empty ID]**

**[Slime Dungeon] – Recommended Lv 5**

**[Ghoul Dungeon] – Recommended Lv 12**

**[Desolate Dunes] – Recommended Lv 15**

**[Goblin Dungeon] – Recommended Lv 17**

**[Forest Dungeon] – Recommended Lv 22**

**[Hearth of Daedron] – Recommended Lv 30**

**[Reave Jungles] – Recommended Lv 40**

**[Yuriele] – Recommended Lv 45**

**-Next Dungeon unlocked at Lv 12-**

**-Note that special IDs require two days to recharge after you complete it-**

* * *

**[ID:Escape Lv 9 – 28%]**

**By pushing your prana upon your Instant Dungeon, you are now able to leave your Instant Dungeons at will. At higher levels, this skill is able to break through other IDs, or even Bounded Fields.**

* * *

**[Reinforcement Lv 58 – 12%]**

**By carefully melding your prana into an object and filling any air cavities with prana, you can enhance the objects' attributes, from its durability, to its sharpness and even its taste.**

**Cost depends on the object**

**All stats are x3.25 when reinforced **

**All stats are x5.5 when an object 'broken' **

**?**

**Passively grants +58 Intelligence and Wisdom**

* * *

**[Alteration Lv 7 – 63%]**

**By carefully injecting your prana into an object, you can alter its existence, down to its molecular and atomic make up.**

**Cost depends on size and complexity of the object.**

**-Using this on something/someone too high-leveled will damage you-**

**Passively grants +7 Intelligence and Wisdom**

* * *

**[Mystic Eyes of Myriad Perception Lv 40 – 12%]**

**A pair of eyes granted to those who have awakened to their connections to the root, the well of all existence. A fragment of its infinity now resides in you, manifesting as a pair of eyes, a bright swirling blue. Through it, every and all things shall be open to you, and will understand any and all existence.**

**Allows you to see the description of objects you glance at**

**Allows you to analyze things you see at a glance**

**Capable of viewing the history of any object, from its creation to the present**

**Using this on an object too high-leveled will hurt you**

**Allows you to see through darkness and illusions**

**Your eyes will always perceive the truth, no matter what**

* * *

**[Spinning Prana Bullet Lv 74 – 11%]**

**By shaping your prana into a bullet and spinning it, you fire a deadly projectile.**

**Costs 13 MP every bullet fired **

**You can scale up the size of the bullet, at an increasing cost**

**Passively grants +19.5 Intelligence**

* * *

**[Od Manipulation Lv 73 – 11%]**

**You are now capable of drawing out your inner prana–od. While it may seem simple, the process of drawing out your od isn't as easy as it might seem. With this, you can now begin your life as a magus.**

**Passively increases od control by 41% **

**Passively grants +37 Intelligence and Wisdom**

* * *

**[Prana Grenade Lv 33 – 45%]**

**By forming a sphere packed with prana, the thrown grenade will explode on impact and send several shrapnel.**

**Costs 118 MP every grenade thrown **

**Passively grants +9.5 Intelligence**

* * *

**[Spinning Prana Rocket Lv 21 – 87%]**

**By reforming and enlarging your [Spinning Prana Bullet], you fire a deadly missile that explodes on contact.**

**Costs 190 MP every missile launched**

**Passively grants +11 Intelligence**

* * *

**[Prana Burst Lv 17 – 02%]**

**By pure force of will, you unleash the prana inside you as a burst to blow away any surrounding enemies.**

**Costs 363 MP every burst **

**Passively grants +9 Intelligence**

* * *

**[Gehen Lv 12 – 11%]**

**By adhering to the concept of 'destruction', you invade the object you touch with prana and blow it apart from the inside.**

**Cost depends on how large and durable the object is**

**Passively grants +6.5 Intelligence and Wisdom**

* * *

**[Prana Construct Lv41 – 01%]**

**By molding your prana into a specific shape and holding its existence, you can create a construct of prana in the real world. Be warned however, as Gaia will actively act to suppress this 'anomaly', trying to erase the construct you brought into existence.**

**Cost depends on the construct formed.**

**Cost for maintaining the object depends on the construct formed.**

**Passively grants +41 Intelligence and Wisdom**

* * *

**[Sense Presence (Hearing) Lv 43 – 09%]**

**A magus can sense the presence of others in their surrounding, manifesting as one of the human body's five main senses. You can now interpret others' presence as specific sounds.**

**Maximum range – 645 meters**

* * *

**[Sword Mastery Lv 82 – 0%]**

**With constant training, you begin to gain a mastery of swords. The skill you hold over your blade will become your enemies' downfall.**

**Grants +92% to natural Strength and Dexterity when wielding a sword**

**Passively grants +41.5 Strength and Dexterity**

* * *

**[Axe Mastery Lv 22 – 0%]**

**With constant training, you begin to gain a mastery of axes. The skill you hold over your axe will send you enemies tumbling away**

**Grants +42% to natural Strength when wielding an axe**

**Passively grants +22 Strength**

* * *

**[Intimidation Lv 15 – 12%]**

**By forcing your will upon others, you are able to intimidate your foes.**

**Foes have a chance to be [Intimidated] when used. [Intimidated] foes will be unable to move for a certain period of time.**

* * *

**[Battle Continuation – Lv Max]**

**A flame that burns in the hearts of fighters of old, those whose spirits thirve on battle, and those whose hearts shall never admit defeat. It invigorates them, strengthens them, letting them stand once more despite all the grevious injuries they may have sustained, and they do so, gritting through the pain.**

**Once your HP hits zero, your MP can act as a substitute.**

**Drains 100 MP/minute**

* * *

**[Stoicism Lv 22 – 02%]**

**Also known as the art of 'not giving a shit'. Basically allows you to ignore certain amounts of pressure and intent from outside.**

**The potency of this skill increases with level**

* * *

**[Blacksmithing Lv 67 – 67%]**

**A skill with the forge and hammer; the power to craft and mold iron and steel into shape, turning them into objects of use.**

**Maximum rank of materials capable of being used: B+**

* * *

**[Mystic Code Crafting Lv 21 – 55%]**

**A skill with the art of crafting magical tools; the power to craft and enchant an object with magecraft.**

**Maximum Rank of skills capable to be imbedded: D**

* * *

**[Prana Rocket Propulsion Lv 31 – 34%]**

**By ejecting a concentrated burst of prana, you can propel yourself into the air.**

**Costs 35 MP/minute to use **

**Current maximum speed is 122 Km/Hour**

**Passively grants +31 Intelligence**

* * *

**[Handgun Mastery Lv 48 – 32%]**

**With constant training, you begin to master the usage of the handgun. Your bullets shall seek and strike your enemies down.**

**Increases all projectile damage fired from a handgun by 68% **

**Passively grants +48 Dexterity**

* * *

**[Nine Lives Lv 27 –11%]**

**A technique created by Hercules to kill the Hydra, a monster with a hundred heads. Though used initially with a sword, it has been developed to be used with other weapons, no matter they be a spear, a bow, or even a stick.**

**Costs 40% Stamina to use every hundred slashes**

**Passively grants +27 Strength and Dexterity**

* * *

**[Morningstar]**

**"For he is the one who lives at the sign of the morning star"**

**The birth of the universe is perhaps the greatest mystery of all. Its origin and workings unknown, and the figure who led such an event never known. But that matters not to you, for the light of the distant star fills you with power. The burning heat of the sun swirls in your fingers.**

**Let the dawn begin.**

**Attacks enhanced with this skill deals 1500% damage to unholy and demonic enemies**

**You gain intimate knowledge of the workings of the stars**

**Any skills related to the [Star] attribute will have its strength increased by +100% and gain Experience thrice as fast**

**You can control gravity. Strength and reach depends on the amount of MP used**

* * *

**[Starfall Lv 23 – 02%]**

**"For when the star falls, your judgement shall be nigh"**

**Casts a powerful pillar of holy light upon the enemy**

**Costs 1780 MP to cast**

**Deals increased damage against unholy and demonic enemies (damage increase based on the skill [Attribute Enchant: Holy])**

**Passively grants +23 Intelligence**

* * *

**[Attribute Enchant: Dragon Lv 22 – 12%]**

**By imbuing the essence of your magic with draconic energy, you can now enchant any object or attack you are close to.**

**-Due to the source of this skill, Exp gain is doubled-**

**Attacks enhanced with this skill deals 320% damage to everything but [Dragons] and the [Divine]**

* * *

**[Blessed By Dragons Lv Max]**

**You are a hero amongst their kind, a beacon that pushed away the gnawing corruption. Now, their fears have been put to rest, and the world can begin to regrow anew, the cracked earth slowly healing from time. It is all due to you, and they give you their blessings, their wishes on your safe travels.**

**Thank you, [Gamer].**

**All dragons are relatively peaceful with you**

**All Dragon-based attacks are strengthened by +100%**

**Damage from all Dragon-based attacks are reduced by 25%**

* * *

**[Magic Resistance Lv 73 – 12%]**

**As a being gains a mastery over the arts of magecraft, their bodies will become naturally intuned with prana. This is your shield, your defence against the powers of mystic arts.**

**The strength of all magic spells under [Rank B] is reduced by 50%**

* * *

**[Voltaic Charge Lv 5 – 86%]**

**The sounds of distant thunder roar through the rainy winds, the burst of lightning striking down from the heavens above, burning anything it touches into ash. Cackling, jolting, it is the strength of nature, the wrath of the sky sent down from above. You now wield its power, and it has become your own.**

**Grants you power over lightning, either creating it or manipulating existing lightning**

**Cost depends on power and intensity of lightning being created and controlled**

**You are immune from being electrocuted**

**When a lightning storm is occurring, all your stats are increased by 100**

**Passively grants +25 Intelligence and Wisdom**

* * *

**[Age of Babylon Lv Max]**

**"For it is in the name of our king that we move onwards."**

**In that time of peril, when gods still walked the earth with men, dangers lurked close to the heart. But she came to rule over them, and her friend gave knowledge to the people, and with it, they grew, becoming a bastion in the torrent of demonic entities. Now their knowledge is imparted to you. May you use it well, [Gamer].**

**When performing any acts of [Crafting], there is no longer a chance of failure.**

**When performing any acts of [Crafting], all items created will always be Rank D or higher**

**All skills of [Crafting] gain experience 200% faster**

**?**

**-[Crafting] skills count for all skills that create ([Blacksmithing], [Tailoring], [Crafting], etc.)**

* * *

**[Call of Lightning Lv 6 – 12%]**

**Using the powers you hold over lightning, you gather the clouds of the skies above, and with your call, they begin to crackle with potential.**

**Costs 4850 MP to perform (5000 - 25*level)**

**Lightning Storm lasts for 2 hours**

* * *

**[Poison Dimiiorga Lv 3 – 12%]**

**Poison. It'd been one of the first weapons we had cultivated from mother earth. It struck the heart, caring not for what strength and defenses they held. Now, its power is in your hands.**

**Allows you to fire a bolt of energy infused with poison. Any [Living] target struck will suffer under the [Poisoned] ailment.**

**Costs 496 MP to fire.**

**Enemies inflicted with [Poisoned] will slowly lose their health. Their HP will decrease by 1.4% every 5 seconds.**

**-[Poisoned] can be cured. Skill upgrades needed to rectify this-**

* * *

**[Abnormal Status Resistance Lv 22 - 21%]**

**By gaining resistance to multiple different debilitating effects, your body has gained a resistance to these negative effects.**

**Provides immunity to all Negative Status Effects of Rank D or lower**

* * *

**[First Form: Thunder Clap and Flash Lv 1 - 0%]**

**A single stroke Iaido, with the speed of light and the strength of a thunderbolt. The first form of an ancient blade dance, created and empowered by a breathing method created to slay monsters.**

**?**

**Costs 10000 MP to use**

**Deals 200% damage to [Undead] or [Demonic] enemies**

**Passively grants +5 Dexterity**

* * *

**[Natural Body Lv Max]**

**Perfection in body structure, creating the absolute pinnacle of natural human strength. Thankfully, you won't suddenly become buff from using this, but your strength will increase many folds, and you will become the prime example of the pinnacle of human strength.**

**Doubles [Natural] Strength and Vitality**

* * *

**[Hearth of Daedron Lv 1 - 0%]**

**"On your grave a world was made, and atop it legends were told."**

**A Noble Phantasm created by Tsunaka Hanami, modeled with the legends and memories of an ancient dragon that ruled the skies. A Phantasm that should not exist, but was impossibly created, and through it fate was rewritten.**

**Costs 50000 MP to use**

**On usage, creates a giant dragon lightning, enchanted by the essence that creates it. The dragon will then charge a powerful beam before it lets go, firing a giant beam of concentrated plasma.**

**Damage dealt to any enemy except [Dragon] and [Divine] is quadrupled.**

* * *

**[Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig Lv 1 - 0%]**

**Reality is ever-changing, molded by the different views held by the world, but truth remains constant, written and kept within the Akashic Records. Whether by words or numbers, science or magic, the natural of the illogical, the truth remains. The truth is powerful, a snippet capable of rending the strongest men broken in realisation.**

**Yet you persevered, took in the madness of realisation and came out different, better.**

**-Due to the strange mechanics behind this skill, Exp cannot be gained through use. The way to gain Exp is currently unknown-**

**All mental afflictions will be rendered null.**

**All damage, unconditionally, will be reduced by 10%**

**Doubles [Natural] HP regeneration**

**?**

**?**

* * *

**[Cooking Lv 2 - 12%]**

**The simple act of preparing and turning raw ingredients into edible and tasty food. It seems however, that the world will always be split into two: Those that can cook well, and those that cannot. Such is the law (apparently).**

**The higher this skill becomes, the tastier the food you cook becomes**

* * *

**[Fishing Lv 5 - 74%]**

**A technique from ancient times, beginning from the simple act of catching marine animals with bare hands, all the way to the many sophisticated techniques now invented to catch fish.**

**-This skill only work with [Fishing rods]-**

**Fishing efficiency is increased by 25%**

**[Fishing Rod] durability decreases 5% slower**

**?**


	23. Winding Down (21)

**Hello again~!**

**Here's the next chapter, and...phew, this one was surprisingly tough to write. Not because of the story or conversations or whatever, but because I just didn't have a direction of where this chapter was supposed to go. And I think some of that confusion bled over to this chapter, but, well, even if I think this one's not as good as it could be, this was important to set up for the chapters later on.**

**I guess the sudden switch to calm is weighing on me slightly.**

**Oh well.**

**Once again, if you have anything you want to say, or if you spot some mistake here and there, do leave a review!**

**Anyways, I have nothing else to discus here, so enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

I stare blankly at the crater where the cozy little house I awoke in used to be at. Smoke is still slowly wafting up into the air, a sign of a recent attack on the small construct.

Thankfully, I was smart enough to create an [Empty ID] over the entire place, so the damage I do here won't be carried over to the real world, but still…

I mean, damage of this scale isn't all that weird. I could just cast a [Prana Missile] and create that crater.

But the thing I fired wasn't a missile.

That was a normal [Prana Bullet], one that wasn't even spinning.

To all that, I can only sigh. All my recent exploits gave me a bunch of bonuses, and my Intelligence stat did jump to a staggering 901, but still, this is insane!

Not only that, my other stats went through the same jump as well, and now I have to restrain myself to not suddenly speed off into the horizon or accidentally create gusts of wind when I get too excited.

Hah...The woes of the strong…

So, while Gilgamesh is away, I'm doing my best to gain a semblance of control back, and...it's not as hard as one might expect.

Especially with this skill!

**[Mental Partition Lv 1 - 12%]**

**A combined skill formed from [Memory Partition] and [Thought Acceleration], two skills used by the superior alchemists of Atlas. By breaking the brain's limitations, the mental strength of your brain is unleashed. Where you once had a mere 1 thought, you can now hold multiple. Where once your thought works at normal, it can go even faster.**

**It's up to you to see how far you can improve.**

**-Due to the strange mechanics behind this skill, Exp gain is reduced to 30%. The way to maximize Exp gain remains unknown-**

**You can now have 2 thoughts at once**

**Your thinking and reaction speed is increased by 10%**

I actually found these two from the 10 skill books I got from that bundle I opened several chapters ago, then fused them in the [Compendium] when the option came up. The 30% Exp gain is annoying, the 10% increase to thought and reaction speed is nice, but that thing about having 2 thoughts at the same time?

Oh, boi! Double speed, double reactions, double calculations, double everything.

Lord have mercy.

But, no, it isn't as easy as I make it out to be. Getting used to having two separate thoughts in my head was very jarring, and it took me some time before I managed to fully adapt myself to basically having two inner voices speaking at the same time.

After that however?

Full speed ahead boys!

The way I'm doing this is simple. One side of my body will be dedicated to one task, while the other side will be doing something else. One side's getting adapted to [Reinforcement] while the other is trying to retrace the skill I had with [Alteration]. One's firing Prana Bullets like a machine gun and the other's destroying the landmass by lobbing grenades every second or so.

You know, normal stuff.

Since I started, it's been about 3 hours, and I've managed to regain most of the control I had. Of course, things like [Hearth of Daedron] and [First Form: Thunderclap and Flash] are still a bit unreliable since they're fairly new skills in the first place.

Overall, a good three hours spent destroying the world.

Curiously, I look all around me, seeing the giant craters all left smoking and the massive missing chunk of the sea that used to surround the island.

_Yep, definitely destroyed._

But, now, this brings me to the startling realization of something I must do, something I've avoided for so long and done everything to push it away from ever coming into the forefront of my mind.

[Weaving], or as I previously called it, [Cloth Making].

It's something simple, but something essential. If I had this skill, I could've made many different things that could boost Shirou and my stats, giving us an easier time in the war. But, well, the war's over now, and all I can do is regret over what could've been.

Not only that though, the thought of sewing always makes my chine freeze, making a chill creep up my body as I remember...uh…

Something. Something definitely happened in my past, but I can't remember. Something traumatic that caused me to dislike needles and sewing, but the memory is hazy, shattered into countless pieces.

I just can't remember.

It's a weird feeling, and I can't help but frown. I don't remember why I hate sewing, but I just know, like some sort of ingrained instinct buried deep within my psyche.

_Oh well._

Anyways, let's begin, shall we?

Exiting the [Empty ID], the world returns back to normal, all the damage I dealt to the environment fading. As I sit down on the beach chair I made a day ago, I buy a nice couple kilograms worth of string. Bringing a portion of the string out, I create a small sewing needle from my prana,

And stopped.

I just had a thought, _'Why should I do this when I have magic?'_. I think about it for a moment, before I decide to try. There's nothing wrong with trying new things, right?

So instead of sewing the string with a needle, I instead let my magical energy flow into the string, coating all over the strands and making it glow a gentle greenish blue. Then, I begin to manipulate the strings, moving it to slowly sew itself into a different item. The process is surprisingly easy actually, almost feeling like I'm moving an arm or something, and me having two thoughts working at once sure helps as well!

And then!

**[Due to certain actions, you have gained the skill [Magical Weaving]!]**

There it is! It's not just normal [Weaving] either, it's magical! Which means I don't need to physically move my body, which means I don't need to interact with the needles, which means that I can be even more lazy!

Yay for productivity!

Now, then.

Time to power level the shit out of this skill.

* * *

**[Magical Weaving Lv 32 - 22%]**

**A simple act of interlacing strings of any kinds to create new things, used to create clothes, cloths, and many more essential things humanity has relied on in their time on this earth. Now, you've learned the same, except you know magic, and with your skills you've integrated this essential skill with magical efficiency.**

**Maximum Rank of materials capable of being used: C**

**Usage requires MP. MP cost depends on time and material quality and quantity.**

Yep. Loving that 200% Exp bonus from [Age of Babylon]!

It hasn't even been that long! Just five hours of pure mental focus and not doing anything else, and I've gotten it up to this level!

But then as soon as I went up to level 30, I seem to have hit a giant spike in Exp requirement, and now getting even a level takes around 40 minutes, with each level increase getting progressively more expensive. It's a similar situation to my [Blacksmithing] skill, so it wasn't completely unexpected, but still, this sucks.

Now that I can use Rank C materials however,

**[Tattered Purple Pelt]**

**-Material-**

**Rank C-**

**A magical purple pelt, torn in several places. You sense great magic from it, and the fur glistens with ominous purple light. It seems to be cursed as well, harboring malicious energies, but they are no harm to you.**

**Note: Dropped by [Atalanta]**

I can use this!

For those that remember, I got this when I killed [Atalanta] back in that weird prison I got sent into in the first several chapters, and I've let it sit in the back burner for a while now.

No more! It's time to use it!

...But what am I going to make from it? A shirt seems a bit underwhelming, making some sort of armor or shield from it just doesn't feel right, and turning it into a weapon won't do any good since I already have one.

Hmm...I need an idea…

Suddenly, an inspiration strikes, and I can't help but grin in excited anticipation.

Because if this works, and it's a big 'if', then this will be really cool!

Taking a deep breath, I stop my aimless wandering and sit back on the chair right next to the [Loom of the Stars], the pelt already placed next to it to be used. Then, I reach into my inventory and pull out a handful of particular glowing rocks, each a bright blue with a visible white core.

**[Spirit Stones]**

**-Materials-**

**Rank D+**

**A strange glowing stone. Within it resides what seems to be a spirit, one not quite mature enough to coherently think but not too young to not have sentience. It seems to enjoy sitting in the warmth of your hand.**

**Note: Gotten from [Obelisk]**

While I was in [Yuriele] browsing through the [Obelisk], I found these weird stones and I just had to buy them. They sound interesting on their own, but with my mystic eyes, I can somewhat see what potential these stones hold, and just thinking about it makes my inner crafting maniac chuckle in anticipation.

Placing the Spirit Stones together with the purple pelt, I close my eyes and let my magic flow across the laid materials. My magic flows through them, anchoring them to my prana, and with my preparations ready,

I open my eyes, and my mystic eyes flare to life.

Magic fills the entire ID as I begin twisting and molding the materials. The [Tattered Purple Pelt] begins to spread, unwinding into many separate threads of magical fur, while the spirit stones are crushed into a near powder-like state and melded into the threads. It's going all according to plan.

Until it isn't.

The curses in the threads of fur begin to fight against the spirit-filled powders I'm trying to infuse them with, each side vying for dominance over the other. With my mystic eyes, it almost looks like a shouting contest between the two, with each side becoming louder and louder to try and overtake the other.

I'm not really affected by it though. I've gone through far worse by this point, so the two fighting looks like a pair of children quarreling.

But this needs to stop. Though my MP pool is large, and my mental stamina has taken a recent leap, they're still finite and I don't want to spend any more time and energy dealing with this. So, with the latent energy of [Morningstar] flowing through my circuits, I flush out both clashing energies, forcing them to collide.

Slowly, the two opposing materials begin to combine. The crushed Spirit Stones seep into the magical threads of fur, and the deep purple color the threads have shift to a much brighter shade, decorated with occasional streaks of blue and green. The threads remain cursed, since that's where the pelt's power comes from, but it's cleaner now, more refined.

**[Enchanted Threads of Magicka]**

**-Materials-**

**Rank C++**

**Magical threads created by fusing an unwound [Tattered Purple Pelt] and a handful of crushed [Spirit Stones]. The curse from the pelt remains, but it has been refined and strengthened, no longer simply lashing out at all it touches. Divine energy flows through it as well, and it glows with a soft radiance reminiscent of the ages of old.**

**Note: Created by [Tsunaka Hanami]**

With the materials made, I weave them back together, recreating them into the form I had envisioned in the beginning of this entire process.

Finally, after some more weaving and magic imbuing, the creation process ends, and I hold up my new creation with a smile.

**[Aglius: Scarf of Calydon]**

**Rank B**

**A fanciful and beautiful scarf, made from refining the pelt of the [Beast of Calydon]. It glows with magic, lighting up in strange mystifying patterns. Though the history [Atalanta] imparted onto this pelt has been lost through the process of creation, the curses and powers held by the pelt remains, and they have been refined and strengthened, changed into something beyond what it had been.**

**Note: Created by [Tsunaka Hanami]**

**Take 5% reduced damage when worn**

**When worn, all attacks are passively imbued by the pelt's curse, increasing their damage by 15% and inflicting the [Minorly Cursed] debuff, reducing their stats by 5%**

**?**

**?**

**+50 Strength, Dexterity, Vitality, and Intelligence when worn**

**Durability: 100%**

Yeah, that's some nice equipment right there! The known effects are nice already, and there's two more unknown effects that I haven't found just yet, so there's still more to unpack in the future.

But! For now, it's time to return to the real world. I can distantly feel several familiar presences returning to the island, and I doubt me suddenly disappearing will be good on their conscience.

* * *

"Ho? What an interesting scarf."

"You think so too?" Hanami asks as sits atop the comfortable bed, rocking her feet back and forth and idly playing with the purple scarf she now has around her neck. "Do they look good?"

Gilgamesh gives a small nod, and Hanami smiles, all the while the rest of the group stares at the girl.

At the forefront, Saber can only sigh, not even bothering to question where Hanami had managed to gain _another_ Noble Phantasm in such a short span of time. Trying to find out how the girl does things is like trying to ask Merlin to stop flirting and actually help her without pranking her. It's simply impossible.

_On that note…_

Saber takes a glance at her master, standing by her side and looking at Hanami with a small smile. Shirou had been worrying for the girl's health throughout the entire week, though it didn't distract him from helping take Illya back from the Einzberns.

Several days ago, she'd come up to him and asked (demanded) to know what his connection to Merlin is. After all, using his staff, his magic, and being able to deploy the [Gardens of Avalon]? It'd be impossible for him to not be related.

After some hesitation, he finally answered, explaining how [Avalon] was implanted into him by Kiritsugu to save him when Angra Mainyu's mud threatened to consume him, and how he'd somehow begun entering the gardens to meet with the magus of flowers.

There were obviously some things he left out, most likely because he didn't understand himself, so she left it at that.

But knowing that it was Kiritsugu who implanted [Avalon] into him left her feeling strange. She doesn't...hate the man, per se, but she doesn't like him either. Their relationship is cold, and the ideals they held far differed too greatly for them to ever see eye-to-eye.

Oh well.

"Are you sure you're healthy, Tsunaka-san?" Saber asks, and the girl turns to her, tilting her head curiously. _'What do you mean?'_ Her eyes seem to say, and Saber purses her lips. "Did you not destroy Angra Mainyu from the inside out? Would that not have any lasting impact on yourself?"

"Ah…" She blinks, her eyes becoming slightly duller for a moment before she smiles. "I'm fine. Well-, not completely. Never will be. My mind and soul got a bit roughed up in the process." She says with a light shrug. "But I'm alive, and that's all that matters!"

But she isn't so easily convinced, nor are the others. "That doesn't ease our worries." Saber says again.

Hanami looks to her, smiling faintly. "It shouldn't. Things like this will never heal, and it'll be a scar permanently etched into me." She tilts her head slightly, her smile growing determined. "But through trials humans persevere, through the calamities, whether wrought by nature or their own hands, they continue to push forward. Such determination is what makes us who we are, is it not?"

_That was…_

Saber can only stare at the girl, surprised by the sudden change in the girl's aura. At that moment, it almost felt as if she stood before another king, one eyes peering into hers, discerning every and all lies she might have hidden within.

"Well, let's not bore ourselves! Tell me what you've all been up to!"

Then the atmosphere shifts, and Saber can only stare blankly at the sudden change.

And-, is her master laughing!?

_He is!_

Before she can act, Astolfo rushes forward, eager to tell his side of the story first. Saber silently resigned herself.

* * *

It's night now, and everyone's mostly asleep, with one or two remaining awake. We'd all eaten some prepared bento boxes I bought from the [Item Store], talked some more over what had happened in my one week long sleep, and then Gilgamesh brought in some wine, and then all hell went loose.

Of course, Shirou and I aren't really affected. Shirou has Avalon, while my [Abnormal State Resistance] kinda makes getting drunk painfully hard.

Nevertheless, hearing Francis spill out stories after stories was fun on its own, so it's all good!

Now, I'm sitting on the beach chair I made a day ago, alone on a secluded island not too far from where everyone is. Just need some silent and alone time, you know?

Of course, I'm never _truly_ alone. Someone will always appear close, no matter what.

"Ne, Shirou?" I hear Shirou hum beside me, silently asking. "What do you plan to do now?"

He goes silent for a moment. "...Wherever you go, I'll follow."

"And leave the rest behind?" Shirou turns to me, obviously confused by what I mean. I sigh. "Shirou, not everyone will go to where I'm going. Francis wants to go explore the world, Caster wants to fully research and teach Waver, Saber and Gareth wants to go back to Britain to see where Camelot once stood, and so on. Not everyone's willing to leave and go to a strange unknown world with me."

At that, Shirou goes silent, contemplating. He clearly looks hesitant, reluctant to not follow me, but the fact that he's even considering it brings some relief knowing that he isn't completely dependent on me.

"...Then, what should I do?"

"Go with Saber and Gareth, maybe even bring your family." I say simply. "It'll be a nice way to relax with your family, right?"

"They're not my family." He says with a frown.

I turn to him. "They aren't, if you don't let them." It's my turn to frown. "Look, Shirou, they're clearly unsure on what to do. You're technically Kiritsugu's son, Illya already calls you her big brother, Irisviel's been asking you to call her 'mother', and even Maiya's interested in knowing you better."

"They're all trying their hardest to get to know you. Will you push them away, Shirou?"

He goes silent again, thinking of what to do.

But I don't worry, because I know he'll go with them. For as weird and different everything has become, Shirou is still a part of the Nasuverse. He has connections here, anchors that are still alive, and new things he never knew he had. He has Saber back, Kiritsugu's back, even if different than he remembered, he has a new mother, a new sister, and Maiya, who I'm guessing will be the aunt.

As for me?

I was never truly a part of this world, a mere soul who drifted into this universe and was thrust into the perils of this moonlit world.

And that's fine.

"Besides, I can go to you at any time, so there's no rush, right?" I say with a smile, and Shirou nods slowly.

We spend the rest of the night in silence.

* * *

In the end, Shirou (albeit reluctantly) agreed to go on a trip with his newly acquainted family. They rid on Francis' [Golden Hind] before they're discreetly dropped off in Britain.

After that, Francis, together with Caster, Astolfo, and their masters travelled to the Clocktower, mostly so that Caster can finally restock on materials she'd been sorely lacking throughout the entire time she's been back on this earth.

Which leaves me and Gilgamesh, and since Gilgamesh wished to return to where Uruk once stood, I decided to tag along, you know, just for fun.

But then a wave of magical energy came from Mesopotamia, one belonging to a certain familiar troll-loving vampire, and I had no choice but to hop on Gilgamesh's [Vimana] and travel to Uruk.

Because, hey, ignoring Zelretch would do you no good. Better get whatever he wants done with before the headache starts coming.

So now here I am, casually sitting on Vimana's deck as I soar through the skies, brushing past the clouds and feeling the wind waft all around me. It's quite a nice feeling actually, just feeling the cold breeze fly you by. I guess it's something I've picked up over my many hours spent flying through the air with no regards for my own safety.

As for Gilgamesh,

"Hmm, what an interesting thing you are…"

She's currently having fun with a PSP I bought from the Item Store the night before. The selection of games there isn't all that wide just yet, but I'll slowly fill it up as I go, just in case I get a bit too bored.

Anyways, while I'm still on transit, I might as well plan for what I'll do next.

Which, obviously, is to go back to [Yuriele]!

I mean, I could go to the Clocktower or something, but I don't plan on doing that just yet, especially if they know that I was heavily involved in cleansing the Holy Grail and becoming its winner.

That aside, I'm planning on dropping into [Dun Stadia] this time, not just to see how things there have changed, but also to check in on how Wanda's doing. Last I saw her she was an ample level 6, so I'm quite eager to see how she's improved.

But first, with the ship beginning to lower from the skies, it's time to step foot on the lands of Mesopotamia, and find a certain lurking troll.

"Ah, I'll be back soon, Gilgamesh!" I say as I ready myself to leap off the ship. Gilgamesh, still caught up by the PSP, gives me a half-hearted wave, and I simply smile as I jump off, activating [Morningstar] and flying off into the distance, following where the burst of magical energy was several minutes ago.

As I near the ruins of what seemed to be an ancient city, I begin to descend, ready to turn around the corner.

"Hello there, Hanami-chan."

And then the guy appears out of nowhere.

"Gah!?" I quickly bring myself to a stop, halting myself from crashing onto the man that'd just appeared out of nowhere.

A seemingly elder man, one who's reached the later years of life. Wearing a neat coat adorned by lines of silver and gold, holding a small amused smile, he looks like a polite, if somewhat rich old man.

But appearances are deceiving, and especially so for beings living in the moonlit world. He may hold that mask before the normal masses, but before my mystic eyes, I can begin to see the depths of his power, and even that small fraction I can comprehend completely overtakes everything in the surroundings, energy ebbing and pulsing outwards in controlled rhythm.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the wielder of the second true magic, [Kaleidoscope].

"Gosh-, don't do that, please."

"And why shouldn't I, Hanami-chan?" He asks, grinning, and I know he's going to be doing that several more times in the future. I sigh, lamenting what my future holds before turning back to the dead apostle.

"So, what's up?" I ask, "What do you need me here for?"

"Hmm…" He stares at me for a moment, his eyes peering deep into me, before he smiles. "As expected from the [Gamer], nothing truly fazes you."

_Ah, right. Of course he knows about the [Gamer]._

"It just takes a bit to rattle me." I say with a shrug. After all, it's true, you know? I haven't become truly scared for a while now, so much so that my [Stoicism] skill isn't even gaining any Exp.

Well, that, and [Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig] is awesome.

"I suppose so!" He says with a cheer that's strangely infectious, and I find myself smiling as well.

"But you truly are unique." He then says, returning to his usual sly grin. "Countless universes exist, and yet each copy of you holds a different fate, a different path taken, and each of your selves reach endings far differing to the others."

"...Shouldn't there be identical copies of me though?" Isn't that how it works? Like, if there are infinite universes, wouldn't there be another copy of this version of 'me'?

"That is how it normally goes, but not with you." He leans closer, his red eyes glowing slightly. "Whether because of your Origin, or because of your inability to be tied down by fate, every single version of you differs."

...Huh. That's interesting to know. So I won't ever meet an identical copy of me?

Hmm, I wonder how the other 'me' all out there are doing. Did they partner with Shirou? With Rin maybe? Sakura? Perhaps even Kirei?

Gosh, now that I think about it, had I done something different on the first day I came into the Nasuverse, things would've gone very differently.

I can't really picture myself wearing a suit like Kirei's though…

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you, Hanami-chan!" He says, a grin stretching across his face. "I'll be waiting for when you'll join me through the dimensional gap."

_Wait, Dimensional Gap? Isn't that-?_

"Oh, and take this." Pulling out a folded scroll, he tosses it to me, and I scramble to quickly catch it from falling.

"What's this?"

"Just use your [Observe], Hanami-chan."

_Hearing someone else say [Observe]'s rather strange._ I blink the thought away, and activating my mystic eyes, I cast [Observe] onto it.

**[[Remnant of Skypiea] ID Scroll]**

**A book to unlock the [Remnant of Skypeia] ID. The ID will be accessible by [ID:Create] when the book is used.**

**[Use book? Y/N]**

"...Eh?"

"See you later, Hanami-chan~" And just like that, Zelretch blinks away, disappearing with hardly a sign that he was ever even here.

At least that's what it looks like through the naked eye.

But I saw the way space curved, the magic twisted the fabrics of reality to tear a hole for him to jump into. It was beautiful, like a spiralling burst of rainbow light that collapsed into a single point to punch a hole through space-time.

I guess that's why it's called [Kaleidoscope] in the first place.

Going back to the ID Scroll, I eagerly press [Yes], and the scroll breaks apart, shattering into motes of light before it fades into my chest.

**[ID [Remnant of Skypiea] has been added!]**

Nice, now-

Holy shit, this thing's recommended level is 105!? That's over 40 levels above mine! And this is one of those [Special ID]s as well, so once I go out, I'll need to wait a couple days for it to allow me to enter again.

Am I still going to enter?

You bet I am!

Not yet though. I need to tell Gilgamesh that I'll be gone for a few hours or so.

So I fly back, retracing the path I took to go back to Vimana. Soon, the flying ship comes into view, floating idly just under the clouds, and I make my way there to see Gilgamesh slouching on her throne, still playing the PSP.

Well, it's only been 10 minutes or so, so I guess she hasn't finished the game yet.

"Gilgamesh, mind if I disappear for a couple hours? I have something to investigate!"

"Do not worry, I won't be going anywhere." She says with a nod, before she narrows her eyes at the portable console in her hands. "Not until I beat this infuriating mongrel blocking my path."

So she says, but she's smiling, so giving her the PSP to amuse her is a definite success! I just need to make sure she doesn't become a complete hermit. Now that might be harder.

Well, time to go!

* * *

**[Entering [Remnant of Skypiea]]**

**[Reminder. Once you leave, the ID will be closed off for [Two Days]]**

* * *

...Woah. Now this is cool!

It's a bit hard to explain how this entire ID looks like, but it's somewhat like an ascending set of floating islands, each connected by hundreds of magical threads, rising from the dirt like ground and attaching themselves onto the bottom of the islands above. And from threads dig to the surface, out the dirt on the island, and then rise to the islands above that one.

The islands are mainly dominated by long stretches of dry dirt, with the occasional short tree and shrubs here in there.

The sky around me is the coolest thing though! From where I'm standing now, it almost looks like I'm inside a giant sphere, with the edge painted as a morning sky. Lines of gold and silver stretch over the circumference of the spherical sky, shining with magics from when the gods still roam the land.

And lastly,

"Grrrr…"

Slowly, I turn around to see a monster, a being created from what looks to be a lion, a bull, and a snake, tied together into one being. It's body is shining, burning with intense magic that pushed out against the air around it.

**[Ancient Chimera Lv 155]**

**HP: 25,000,000/25,000,000**

**MP: 10,000,000/10,000,000**

**Stamina: 88%**

**An ancient form of the [Chimera], a hybrid creature created by fusing several animals into one. Unlike its modern counterpart however, the beasts it came from are phantasmal beasts, and their latent magic has been combined into one.**

**Note: [Ancient Chimera] is the Boss Monster of [Island Tier I]. Defeating it will grant you access to [Island Tier II]**

It growls at me, its red eyes burning with ferocious anger. At its presence, I merely scoff.

25 million HP, is it? 10 million MP, is it?

Fool! I've fought against Ryoji, a being with 50 million HP, one that can throw miniature suns like it's nothing, and lived!

And I've become stronger since then! You think I'm backing down from this!?

"**[Prana Rocket Propulsion]**!" Lightning up my feet with prana, I burst forward towards the chimera. The distance between us is crossed in a second, and with the chimera still too shocked to move, I bring out an ordinary sword from my inventory and deliver a powerful upwards slash, creating a large gash across the chimera's lion-like face.

It growls and swipes its claws down, but I quickly jump back. The claw digs deep into the dirt, kicking up a cloud of dust on impact.

Now, normally, I would've just used [Morningstar] and forced the chimera down or something, but not now. If I keep using things to make my battles easy, I won't improve.

And this guy, even though he's a nice level 155, it doesn't really mean much. Ryoji and the Tainted Heart I fought had an HP pool much larger than it, and their levels were unknown, meaning that my [Gamer] system can't actually classify what their true power is.

It may be over 90 levels above my level.

_But are its stats higher than mine?_

The chimera opens its mouth, and from it comes a wave of fire. It doesn't do much against me, my [Reinforcement] coupled with [Abnormal State Resistance] making the fire's effect near nothing, and I simply run through the fire without much worry. The chimera reels back, disturbed by my lack of damage, and my mystic eyes flare to life.

Within the chimera's body exists hundreds of weak points, each a bright star illuminated by my mystic eyes.

With my arm fully reinforced, my blade moves, swerving and dancing through the air at speeds no normal human would be able to see. Deep gashes are made across the chimera, each slash connecting between the hundreds of weak points my mystic eyes had spotted. The beast roars in pain as blood explodes into the air, bursting from the hundreds of wounds I'd created.

**[Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Critical Hit! Criti-]**

I quickly shut down the burst of notifications, sending one final downward slash before I run past the injured beast. The chimera leans left slightly, but it stays standing, slowly turning to me with its teeth bared in anger.

But I'm not done!

"**[Nine Lives: Bodily Absolution]**" At my words, the many wounds I had created on the chimera light up with bright blue light, before the leftover prana my sword left behind violently explodes, digging deeper into the chimera and destroying even more of its body and depleting even more of its HP.

[**HP**: 12,231,984/25,000,000]

Hah, nice.

_Still, even 768 Vitality isn't completely enough, huh…_

I wince slightly at the ache in my right shoulder. It's nice that I didn't wreck my body completely like I did the last time I used this, but to still feel the effects of it now? And with the added benefit from [Reinforcement] as well?

What kind of a monster had Hercules been to be able to execute something like this without breaking a sweat?

Well, the chimera's still kicking, so let's end this, shall we?

Turning around, I crouch down, making my right leg step forward as I close my eyes. With my sword at my hip, I draw in a misty breath, [Voltaic Charge] snapping through my body and filling my lungs, enhancing every part of my body. Gathering my breath, I bite down, letting gusts of steam escape as lightning courses through my system.

"**[First form:**"

Gently opening my eyes, I burst forward.

"**Thunderclap and Flash]**!"

The distinct clap of thunder sounds as my sword is struck forward, leaving behind a giant scorching wound on the chimera's already riddled body. I land on the other side, landing softly on the dirt just in time to watch the chimera's body fall into two, the part where it'd been cleaved still steaming against the cool air.

**[You have slain [Ancient Chimera]! 800,000,000 Exp gained]**

**[You have gained [Large Synthesized Soul Chunk]!]**

**[The path leading to [Island Tier II] has been uncovered!]**

800 million Exp from that boss fight, huh? I guess that's a suitable reward for killing something like that. Well, I guess others would've struggled a bit against that, but I didn't, so whatever!

Now, it's time to grind!

* * *

By the time I came back to the real world, nearly two hour had gone by. Most of my clothes are burnt, and it's only thanks to [Reinforcement] that they didn't outright disappear from all the fire, poison, lightning, wind, and other wonderful things that my clothes went up against. The ordinary sword I'd been using is now missing a blade, the only thing remaining being its hilt. I'm hurt, sore, tired, and everything else rolled into one.

Overall, I'm pretty roughed up.

Well, except my scarf that is. It's only lost 1% of its durability through all the chaos it went through.

Seeing as Gilgamesh is still too taken into her games, I drop face-first onto Vimana, uncaring for the slight pain it caused. With a sigh and shaky fingers, I open my equipment and switch out my burnt clothes for a new identical set. My troubles sated, I turn to face the afternoon sky and smile.

Despite how painful and tiring this kind of stuff is, it's worth it. I leveled up 4 times, got some of my skills leveled up, and found some neat treasures along the way.

But that's only one side of the coin. One the other side,

**[Shards of Revenant]**

**The broken pieces of the [Revenant Armor], one that broke when their durability hit 0. They're as good as useless now.**

There's this.

It's...actually something I completely forgot about until the notification popped up. I mean, when was the last time I actually saw the armor I wore? It didn't help that I can hide the armor too, which all culminated with the armor breaking mid-battle, creating quite a significant dip in my stats and making it a much harsher experience all around.

But it isn't all that bad really. The armor was good, but it wasn't amazing. If I'm going to go up against stronger enemies, I'll need better armors.

And, hey, what do you know? I have [Magical Weaving] to act together with [Blacksmithing] now, so I think it's ample time for me to make a new set of armor, and maybe another set for Shirou to wear.

I'll need to keep Shirou's armor light though, since he can't just place it into his [Equipment] slot like I do nor can I make a [Party] to give him access into the system. I mean, I know that my version of the [Gamer] system isn't like the others in the wide multiverse, but the incapability of forming a [Party] is the one that hurts the most.

But, what can I do, right? I've survived this long, so might as well continue onwards with it.

Either ways, Gilgamesh is still playing with the PSP (How is it still on anyways? Isn't the battery dead?), her mind too occupied to realize that she'd moved so much until she was sitting upside down, her legs risen and her back placed on the bottom of the throne. I can't quite help but laugh slightly as I watch.

"Quiet down, Hanami! The ending of this tale is near!" She shouts, an excited grin on her face as she watched the cutscenes play. I blink, slightly surprised that she was about to finish what was around a 60-hour experience in about 4 hours, but this is Gilgamesh I'm talking about here, so normal limitations don't apply to her.

Well, as she says herself, she's a bit busy right now, so I'll simply move on to [Yuriele] to see how [Dun Stadia] is doing.

_'And what if she completes the game before I come back?'_, you might ask, but time flows slightly differently compared to the real world, so I don't think there'll be any problems.

* * *

**[Entering [Yuriele]]**

**[Set Location: [Dun Stadia]]**

* * *

Slowly, as the light fades away, the ample village of [Dun Stadia] comes into view.

Or, well, more like the city of [Dun Stadia].

For one thing, the island's size has increased, quite drastically actually. From what I can see with mystic eyes, the area is...about two, maybe three times bigger than last time? The buildings remained mostly in the same medieval style though, with houses made of wood, bricks, and rough stone.

But what's most surprising is that they started to build underground. It's something I actually suggested Oswald to do, since the area under the surface can be used just as well as the area above, but I didn't think he'd do that so quickly. Still, the benefits of having an underground area is tremendous, so I can't blame the man.

Now, to find where Wanda is…

Ah, okay, found her! She's at the far northern end of the island, mostly training with her spear on her lonesome. Smiling, I begin making my way to her, greeting the people I pass by and deflecting the many praises and 'thank you's they shower me with.

Soon, I come up to Wanda, who's currently a bit too focused on training her skill with the spear to notice me watching her from the side. Her body snaps back and forth, her arms moving from one place to another as she dances across the grass, her spear flickering and blowing gusts of wind.

It isn't the best display of spearmanship I've seen, especially when compared against the Lancers within the [Throne of Heroes], but for a girl who've learnt this for about a week or two, this is quite an achievement. Not only that, but the forms and stances she takes as she moves is strange, different, and far too interesting for me to not use my mystic eyes on her.

**Name:** Wanda

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Female

**Race:** Human

**Class:** [Empty]

**Level:** 11 Exp: 44/1500

**HP:** 1760/1760 (35.2HP/min)

**MP:** 5261/6820 (30.8MP/min)

**Stamina:** 45% (16%/hour)

**Strength:** 24 (+6)

**Vitality:** 16

**Dexterity:** 31 (+9)

**Intelligence:** 38.5 (+9.5)

**Wisdom:** 23.5 (+9.5)

**Luck:** 14

**Skills:** [Od Manipulation Lv - 12], [Reinforcement Lv - 3], [Wing Chun: Spear Arts Lv - 6], [Sprint Lv - 7]

Ey~! That's nic-, wait, hold up, [Wing Chun: Spear Arts]?

What the hell is that?

**[Wing Chun: Spear Arts Lv 6]**

**A form of martial arts, originating from ancient China. Created not to emphasize strength or size, but speed and flexibility. The practitioner's body will be relaxed, gentle, yet carry within their strikes the power of a typhoon. Their movements are sharp, and the attacks of a master's are near invisible to the naked eye. Such techniques have now been implemented into the spear, the weapon striking with the same philosophy and belief.**

**Grants +16% to natural Strength and Dexterity when wielding a spear**

**The spear's strikes have become sharper, cutting past 12.5% of the enemy's Vitality**

**Passively grants +6 Strength and Dexterity**

...Woah. Where did _this_ come from!?

I mean, the things it gives are standard, but that defense pierce? It's currently at 12.5%, but if my math still goes strong, then it should come up to about 60% at Max level! Her spear would cut through over half of the enemy's defense at that point! That's insane!

How did she-

Wait, didn't I give her a skill book on [Wing Chun]?

...Oh. Oh damn. She learnt from the book, got the skill, and then applied it on her spear, all without the aid of the [Gamer]'s instant skill system!?

Holy hell.

To go back a bit, I got 10 mysterious skill books several chapters back from a bundle, and one of them, which was a skill book on [Wing Chun], I gave to her to see if she could somehow learn from it. Turns out, yes! Yes she can, and she can improve and combine it with other skills on her own!

Which, in hindsight, kind of makes sense. The skill book is still a book one can read and learn from, so her learning something from it doesn't sound too far-fetched.

Still, damn.

"Doing good there, Wanda!"

At my voice, Wanda snaps out of her focus, nearly tripping on her own leg as she quickly turns to me. "M-Miss Hanami!?"

"Hey there~" I say with a small wave, and the girl quickly brightens up, running up to me with stars in her eyes. I can't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm, and I gently pat her head. "How've you been doing? Sorry I couldn't visit for a while. Had some...important things I needed to finish back at home."

"I'm fine! Everyone has been doing well after you came!" She says, before she frowned slightly. "But are you sure you can come here? Aren't you still busy?"

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry, all's done and good, so I'm free right now." I say, giving her head another gentle rub. Then, I grin. "On that note, are you free right now? Wanna go grind some monsters?"

"Mm!" She nods with no hesitation, and so I did as I say, casting [ID:Create] and causing the world around us to shift. The skies turn dark, the ground expands, and modern buildings seem to sprout from the ground. All over the ID, groans can be heard as the undead begins to crawl out of the ground and onto the roads.

The [Ghoul ID]! Man, this makes me feel all nostalgic~

At my side, Wanda is silent, her mouth open as she stares at the modern setting she finds herself in. It's incredibly cute, but I gently push her jaw back close and smile. "Alright, no time for gawking, Wanda. The ghouls are coming."

"A-Ah, right!" She swiftly snaps to attention, bringing forward her spear as ghouls begin to come out of the alleyways and into the streets. A fairly large group of undead forms before us, numbering around 80 ghouls, all of them most definitely brought here because they felt the magical energy I was leaking into the air.

But that's fine, because that simply means more Exp for little Wanda over here.

With the enemies in sight, Wanda moves, rushing forward and stabbing her spear right through one of the ghouls. It doesn't get to say much before its head is ripped off as her spear snaps to the left, puncturing through the eye of the ghoul on her left.

And so begins the slaughter, with Wanda rooted in place as her spear snaps back and forth, piercing and tearing through with speed and precision. It's definitely not the normal way to hold a spear, but it's definitely effective.

Although, when I try to analyze it with my eyes, I simply come up blank, with no skills for me to gain. Is it because it's such a new skill that my eyes can gleam nothing from it, or is it because of some other factor?

A problem for another time I suppose.

After some time, and with one last ghoul stabbed through the skull, the battle finishes. Wanda lets out a short breath, heavy yet not quite tired. I smile. "So, shall we continue on?"

With another short breath, the girl smiles. "Yes…!"

And so we did, with me guiding us through the rural cityscape and letting Wanda carve through the hordes of ghouls coming our way. As we go on, I let my prana leak out, just to alert even more ghouls to come and to bring more Exp for Wanda to powergrind through.

Overall, it was very effective, too effective perhaps. Wanda, for as fast she is, still got hit quite a bit, and her clothes suffered quite heavily through the many attacks. It didn't help that her skill with [Reinforcement] was still fairly low, which meant that casting the magecraft on her body would be a bit too dangerous.

Her spear didn't fare any better, with the original thing being reduced to about half its length, and the sharp edge it had now gone, broken away when she was forced to fight the [Ghoul Culmination: Test #314]. Still, for how limited her current set of skills are, I'd say she dealt with the entire thing extremely well.

So, for now, I've given her a new set of clothes and let her rest. She's more than earned it by this point. I'll leave the things I want to teach her for a later date.

On the other hand, I'm currently busy with making a new spear for Wanda to wield. It's nothing crazy, since I do want her to be able to hold it in the first place. It's just a slightly longer polearm, this time a halberd to better fit with the way her spearmanship is now, and made from [Thorium], which is basically [Steel] but more magical.

I've also enchanted it with [Gehen], just to give her an even easier time shredding through enemies.

Which now leads me with nothing to do. I mean, I could go and kill some monsters, but I think I've seen enough action for today. I could also start making armor for Shirou and I, but I...I don't know, I just don't feel in the right headspace right now, so it probably won't turn out as good as I want them to be.

Hmm...maybe I should just review the other 7 remaining mysterious skill books?

...Actually, yeah, why the hell not.

**[[Brigand Counter] Skill Book]**

**-Requires 400 Intelligence and Wisdom to use-**

**Through sending an overpowering burst of prana, you can counter an incoming attack, sending your own back at the enemy. Crude? Yes. Inefficient? Perhaps. Does it work? Definitely.**

**-At Level 1-**

**Costs 30000 MP to cast**

**Repels any attack Rank A+ or below**

**If the counter hits, the enemy will be [Stunned] for 10 seconds.**

**-Note: [Stunned] effect can be reduced or negated by certain enemy types and skills-**

This is the first one, and...well, it's not bad, per se. The effect itself is quite strong, and I can definitely see it working if I put some training into it, but as the skill itself says, it's 'Inefficient'. It'd probably get better the higher level it becomes, but that initial 30000 MP cost is the final nail in the coffin. I mean, not even [Thunderclap and Flash] costs that much to use!

I'm probably just going to sell this one to the [Obelisk], or give it to someone else. I don't know.

**[[Air Step] Skill Book]**

**-Requires 150 Intelligence and 100 Dexterity to use-**

**By creating a platform of solid air under you, solidified by your magical energy, you are able to leap up into the air from seemingly nothing. Chained together, and you'll achieve pseudo-flight.**

**-At level 1-**

**Costs 200 MP every platform created**

**Passively Grants +1 Intelligence and Dexterity**

This is actually quite a nice skill, one that has a lot of possible ways to use it. It's just, well, I have both [Prana Rocket Propulsion] and [Morningstar] to solve the flight issue, and [Morningstar] can pretty much do everything this skill can. Not gonna throw it away though. Since I now know that other people can actually learn from skill books, I might just give this to Shirou, just to give him some way to battle in the air.

Next!

**[[Gravity Well] Skill Book]**

**-Requires 200 Intelligence and Wisdom to use-**

**By the use of ancient magic, the space around you distorts, twisting, and your enemy is seemingly pulled close to you by an unseen force.**

**-At Level 1-**

**Allows you to forcefully pull an enemy close to you. Current Max distance between you and the enemy: 50 Meters**

**Costs 5000 MP to use**

**Passively Grants +1 Intelligence and Wisdom**

Again, it's quite a nice skill, just something [Morningstar] has made redundant. It's definitely a powerful skill, especially for melee fighters who need to pull an enemy close. Shirou would make use of this quite well, though I think Wanda might as well, so I'm still not sure what to do with this one.

**[[Sword Dance] Skill Book]**

**A skill, created for inhuman companions, modified for human use. By synchronizing with the steel in your hands, the blades you hold, you form a bond. Its strength becomes yours, and your strength becomes theirs.**

**-At level 1-**

**At use, when wielding a sword, all stats will be increased by 100%. This effect can increase in certain unique circumstances.**

**Costs 5000 MP to initially use, costs 500 MP/min to maintain**

**?**

**Passively Grants +2 Strength and Dexterity**

**-Note: Gaining this skill will irreversibly alter your soul. Use with caution-**

Now, this one's quite special. The skill name seems rather familiar actually, but I can't quite remember where it came from. But that aside, all stats doubled when wielding a sword, at _level 1_!? That's insane!

But! I'm not going to use it for myself. Why?

Well, first off, for my skills with the sword, I'm not a sword main. More importantly though is that final line about how it'll 'irreversibly alter my soul'. I have a feeling it simply means changing my [Origin], and as weird and unpredictable [Change] is as an origin, I don't think I'mma changing that anytime soon.

That aside though, it's 'cause this one's for Shirou! I mean, Shirou's already attuned with swords, might as well add this onto his repertoire of skills!

**[[Wings of Anemo] Skill Book]**

**A blessing given from the god of wind; magic given the form of a pair of magical wings. Through it wind is gathered, and through it one could fly and attain dominion over the skies above.**

**-Max Level at use-**

**Once the wings are created, you can fly**

**Costs 1000 MP to initially use, 100 MP/min to maintain**

**?**

Once again, quite a good skill, just one that's sadly made redundant by [Morningstar]. The unknown bit of text is quite interesting, but the fact that it'll remain at Max Level means that it won't improve, so there isn't really any point for me to use it. I'll probably just give this to Wanda, since, you know, she lives in a world made of floating islands and all.

**[[Armory] Skill Book]**

**A slightly more limited version of the [Inventory], but streamlined and maximized for absolute efficiency between storing and switching through the many weapons it can store. Automated firing of weapons might even become possible, but such skill would require massive amounts of time and effort to master.**

**-Max Level at use-**

**Allows the user to store and bring out weapons at moment's notice. The number of weapons and types of weapons capable of being stored is infinite. However, be careful not to forget what you've stored.**

And here's another special one! It's, as it says in the description, a less-flexible but more efficient version of my [Inventory], one that can even be used like the [Gates of Babylon] with enough training and time. Just like the rest, not too sure what to do with this one, but I'll definitely save it for someone else in the future.

Last but not least,

**[[Chain Dragon Lightning] Skill Book]**

**A lightning spell classified as a tier 7 in the world of YGGDRASIL. A powerful burst of lightning shot forth from the caster's hand, taking the shape of a dragon that'll strike your enemies down and burn them to ash.**

**-At level 1-**

**Fires a dragon made of lightning, dealing AOE damage in a small radius.**

**Costs 1000 MP to cast**

**Passively grants +1 Intelligence and Wisdom**

**-Note: Due to [Voltaic Charge] and [Hearth of Daedron], this skill will be nullified upon gain-**

There's this. If my memory serves me right, this is a spell from...Overlord, right? Yeah, the one Nabe used against that undead dragon thing in the first couple episodes. Much like the other skills, it's definitely good, great even, and the passive stat boost it gives is always a nice cherry on top.

It's just, [Voltaic Charge] and [Hearth of Daedron] basically does the same thing, nullifying it's effect.

Which is...weird, actually. I mean, I have [Prana Bullets] and [Prana Construct] at the same time. Why doesn't [Prana Bullet] get nullified by [Prana Construct]? Also, why does [Gehen] exist despite me having [Od Manipulation]? Shouldn't they be combined into one?

Is the [Gamer] system starting to become stingy or something?

...Actually, I can kind of see that happening, for some reason. Hmm, that's something I should definitely ask System when she comes.

On that note, I haven't heard from System in a while. Wonder what System's doing right now…

For now, I think I've spent enough time grinding for the day. I got access to a new ID, fought some incredible monsters and leveled a bunch, and spent some time running through some old IDs with Wanda. Overall, quite a chill day.

It's time to go back!


	24. Next Quest (22)

**Hello~! Welcome back everyone!**

**Now, I don't have much to say, so I'll keep it brief. This chapter's a bit shorter compared to the others, but I didn't want to bloat thing too much and make it annoyingly long. Quality over quantity you know?**

**This chapter's mainly focusing on Wanda, the girl from [Dun Stadia] that Hanami's training, and a new elf character called Fruel, who'll become an important character in the new quest that Hanami will begin in this chapter.**

**Once again, another one of the most fun chapters to write, especially the part where Wanda was fighting. **

**Oh, and shout out to a certain Nakamura Yui for giving me the idea for the quest.**

**Anyways, enough for now. Gonna go and indulge my addiction with Genshin Impact. Enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. I kinda made a random Boku no Hero Academia story after watching a Tom Scott video about teleporation. So, yeah, check it out if you're interested or bored. Not sure if it's already been posted though, since it says it'll take 4-8 hours to publish.**

* * *

**[Tier - 2 Island Claim Key]**

**There's a whole lot of islands in [Yuriele], some bigger than others, all having different environments. Wouldn't it be nice to own one of them as your own?**

**This key allows you to claim a [Tier 2] Island. Anything above or below this tier will reject the key when used. Once used, all monsters that would spawn on an island will be inhibited (unless set otherwise), and an [Obelisk] will spawn at the centre.**

**-Note: A monthly fee will be required to keep the [Obelisk] running. Cost depends on what the island is like-**

**-Note: Using this key on an already claimed island will result in failure-**

"...Haha, there goes my wallet…"

I sigh in despair, watching my 17 billion Yen drop to a sad 2 billion. I mean, I knew I was going to spend the money. I've spent a lot of money previously as well! It's just, watching the numbers go down, especially by that much, always hurts.

Ah, all the grinding I'll need to do…

Either ways, a couple days have passed since I split off with Shirou to go with Gilgamesh, and things have been...normal, to a degree. My life has never been normal by any means, but there aren't any overlying plans I have, no battles I'm specifically preparing for, no enemies I need to watch out for.

It's peaceful, and I can't help but feel tense.

Maybe I just need time to acclimate back to these peaceful times, maybe it'll stick with me forever. Who knows.

But! That's not important right now!

Several chapters back, I'd promised Shirou that I'd buy and make a house for the both of us, and the war's over now, so it's prime time to find one!

While Gilgamesh was busy instructing the villagers of [Dun Stadia], as she'd seemed to have grown rather fond of the people, I was sitting by the [Obelisk], browsing through the list of items while ideas for houses bounced around in my head. Then, as if fate answered me, I stumbled upon a certain item being sold.

An [Island Claim Key], something that could claim an island and allow me to control and shape it to my will. I took some time to ponder over the decision, before ultimately buying the second tier key, just to give us enough space to do even more stuff.

And as I said, it cost me 15 billion Yen when converting.

There actually was an [Island Creation Key], but it was hella expensive. Even the first tier of it costs 75 billion Yen when converting it to points, and the second tier was even worse at a staggering 400 billion.

So, yeah, no.

That all aside, I still need to find an island I'm going to convert into my base. Preferably, I'd like it to be a flat island, maybe a plains with a small amount of foliage. Don't quite know where an island like that is though, so I'm going to have to go exploring for a bit.

Which is completely fine actually. I haven't explored much of [Yuriele] at all, so might as well use this down time for that!

So, saying a quick farewell to Gilgamesh, I take off to the skies.

And of course, just like I've been doing for the past couple days, I'll only be using my sword and Reinforcement to battle, with the rest of my skills coming in when I truly needed them.

* * *

Fruel is not having a good day.

Several months ago, contact with the settlement of elves down below was lost, and anything he'd tried to do only ended in failure. The kingdom's growing anxious over it, and rumors about outside forces building their strength to destroy them is starting to circulate. As the representative of the elves to the outside world, he knows it's false, but the people don't, and everyone's growing worried.

It also doesn't help that Count Voskrou is trying to usurp the position of the king. For what reason, he doesn't know, but he can't really bother trying to figure out what goes through the head of that madman.

So he's taking some time off, flying through the air with his wings flapping on his back.

He's always found the wind relaxing, even if the element he controls is the exact opposite. The way the air washes past his face, the feeling of his hair dancing in the wind, it's something he'd never trade away.

As he isn't a battle maniac, he stuck around the relatively safer side of this world, intent on simply flying past anything in his path.

It's then that he senses something, or rather, someone.

Interested, Fruel flies towards the individual, curiosity bubbling within him. Though this is a relatively safe area, there aren't any nearby civilizations here. For what reason would someone even be here?

And there, on an island inhabited by short grass and giant husk beetles is a human girl, dancing around her opponents as she takes them down with her sword.

He finds himself rather mesmerized by the sight. There isn't a single style the girl seems to be using, almost as if she trained under several different masters, each with their own arts in the sword, and yet her movements are fluid, flowing from one to another, her sword snapping through the air and cutting through the shells of the giant insects.

She spins and moves, and with one final twirl, she brings her sword down on the last remaining bug, severing its head from the rest of its body.

Her battle over, the girl stretches,

Before she turns to him, blue eyes staring into his.

"...!" Fruel finds his breath stolen, an unseen weight suddenly present on his back. Those blue eyes, swirling and shifting, are far too bright, far too enchanting to belong to a human. Those eyes that seem to look through him, reading him like an open book.

He begins to feel a fraction of the strength behind her, one that was previously hidden behind that unassuming veil. He knows not of who she is, what she is, but it's certain that she's far more powerful than he, than perhaps anyone he's ever come to know.

Then, as if satisfied, the girl sends a cheery smile as her eyes return to a bright green.

_What…?_

So lost in his thoughts that he doesn't realise the girl had suddenly flown up to him, supported by some unseen magic. It's only when she gives him a gentle tap that he snaps out of his reverie, and taken aback by the cheery smile the girl has as she waves at him.

"Hello!" She says with enthusiasm, and Fruel barely manages to keep another surprised shout down his throat. Letting out a soft cough, he looks to her and smiles politely, an expression he'd built over the many years dealing with new, unfamiliar individuals. "Hello to you as well, young girl."

"Hrmm…What are you doing here? There's nothing interesting around here, is there?"

At that reminder, Fruel sags slightly. "I'm simply relaxing."

"Ah…" She hums, understanding in her eyes. "Tough day at work?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

The girl laughs kindly, before giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Tough luck, buddy." She says with an understanding smile. "Actually, you're not doing anything right now, right?" At his confused nod, she continues. "Then why don't you join me? I've been cleaning out these islands solo, and I think having someone else join in would be fun."

"Well…"

"What do you say? Wanna join?"

He debated over the offer. He didn't know her, he didn't even know her name, and he wasn't some battle maniac who thrives from constant battling. Even then, the girl doesn't seem to harbor any ill intent, and he can't deny that he's interested in what she can do.

So, in a decision he would thank himself years down the line, he nods, and the girl smiles. "Alright then, let's go!" And without further words, she turned and flew off, with Fruel swiftly following in her trail.

As they flew, he made some short conversations with her, and he learnt more about this strange human girl.

Her name is Tsunaka Hanami, and she's a current resident of [Dun Stadia], which...confuses him. Last he recalled, that human village was fairly young, with only a rather small number of humans populating the island.

She has a partner called Emiya Shirou, a boy this one, and he's currently at a place called [Earth], a location he'd never heard of. He didn't pry for any further information however.

Of course, he told her of himself as well, but he kept most of his life to himself. He didn't need the girl to know everything about him.

They soon approach a floating desert island, its sand gradually falling off the edge and its crumbling soil crawling with large scaly sandworms.

Again, he bears witness to her fighting skills, seeing her cutting through the thick scales with nothing but her sword. Strangely, he feels as if she could defeat them all in moments, and Fruel can only wonder if she's deliberately limiting herself. For what reason however, he doesn't know.

He himself isn't idle, using his control over earthly elements to form spikes of sand and puncture through the sandworms' scales. Of course, he could also drive sand through the gaps between their scales and crush them from the inside, much like he likes to do, but he feels that's somewhat overkill for these weak monsters.

"Phew, another done!" She says with one last swing of her sword, decapitating an incoming sandworm before her. Fruel idly watches as the sandworm's blood impossibly slides off the sword's blade, not a single drop stuck onto it.

_An enchanted sword perhaps?_

"You're quite the Swordmaiden, Hanami."

"Mm, you think?" She says, doubtful of her own abilities. "I don't think I'm all that good to be honest...It's why I'm trying to train it up in the first place."

"Truly?" So swordsmanship isn't her main talent? That's certainly a surprise. The display she had before was definitely something even a veteran would be hard-pressed to replicate. The way her body moved in tandem with the blade told a tale of years of training, and there was no wasted movements in her strikes, no attacks were wasted.

"I'm more a caster, really, but…" She frowned as her eyes became distant. "I've been slacking on my close-combat, and I don't want to get caught off guard when my magic isn't enough."

Fruel blinks, surprised to hear that. _If she was this skilled in the sword, then how strong was her magic?_ He can't help but think, and he holds back a shudder. He remembers those blue eyes she had, those eyes that seemed to look right through him. Was that also a part of her magic, or something else entirely?

"Couldn't you simply have someone protect you?"

"I could." She admits with a shrug. "But that'd just brush off the problem. I won't have someone with me at all times. I want to always be prepared." She then looks to him, smiling. "After all, it's better to over prepare than to not do so, right?"

_This girl…_

He'd met people like her before, but she's different. He can see that determination burning in her eyes, that strength boiling underneath. He doesn't know what stories she has behind that cheery smile, what kind of things she's seen to build that mind set, but he knows one thing.

With her here, things are definitely going to become interesting.

Fruel finds himself smiling back. "Indeed. I wholeheartedly agree."

* * *

In the end, the two of them had become completely side-tracked. What was first a plan to battle against monsters to train Hanami's skill in her sword became them sharing stories between one another. Fruel had never laughed and smiled so much in one single scenario, yet here he was, laughing as he watched the girl sigh in exasperation.

"And he just runs into the bath and goes, 'Hey, let me in~!', all naked and stuff. I mean, I don't mind too much, and Astolfo has a lot of screws loose in his head, but come on!" She finishes her rant with a sigh, Fruel can only give her a gentle pat on the back. He's known his fair share of people without common sense, far too many to be healthy perhaps.

Still, a crossdressing boy charging into a, what was it, an 'onsen' filled with women, without the intention of peeping?

"What an interesting life you lead." He says jokingly, and she laughs along, carefree and unworried as if they'd been friends for much longer.

It's something he'd quickly come to discover. The girl was extremely good at becoming friends, whether through jokes or digging under their skin. It helps that she's quite a kind person, always questioning if he'd mind sharing something about his life.

It was...liberating, in a sense, sharing all those things he'd kept pent up in the back of his mind.

And she responded kindly, simply placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiling, perhaps even giving some advice.

"But, how about you?" She asks. "You said you've been quite busy yourself. Trying to stop some civil war from happening or something?" Then, as if realising what she'd asked, quickly adds. "Ah, but if you're not comfortable with sharing it, it's fine to keep quiet, okay?"

"No worries, it's not exactly a secret." He smiles tiredly. "Keeping my country from falling apart is indeed one of my worries, but something else had cropped up, something much worse."

"Worse?"

He nods. "Months ago, I lost complete contact with the elves we'd sent down through the clouds in hopes of researching what was down below. Everything seemed fine, until all contact was suddenly lost one day, and nothing to re-establish contact has worked."

Hanami stills. "...elves, down there…?"

"Hanami?" He looks to her, and she sees her eyes suddenly widen, green turning to a bright shifting blue. Fruel blinks, surprised, but it swiftly disappears, her eyes returned to green.

"Could it be…?"

"Hanami?" He asks again, "Are you alright?"

"Hey, Fruel." She says, and he turns to her, confused. "Were they nature elves, and did they build giant satellite dishes?"

_What!? How did she-!?_

"...How did you know that?" He asks slowly, hoping that she'll know something.

"I...came across them, when I was trying to get into [Yuriele]." She says, and Fruel feels his hope climbing, his throat growing dry.

"Do you know what happened to them?"

Frowning, she nods. "All of them were dead." She says bluntly. The elf freezes at the revelation, and he quickly turns to her, a question burning in the back of his throat. Hanami swiftly continues. "I don't know too much, but every elf down there was infected by...something, and they've all become zombies. I had to fight off several hundreds before I could beam up here."

"A...disease? But that's impossible! We are elves of nature, we can't get sick!"

"That's the thing." She continues to frown. "You don't get sick, which means you don't need an immune system, but when something invades, they don't have anything to fight off the disease, and they all succumb."

Fruel goes silent, mulling over the new bit of information he'd just gathered. If something was to infect them, then it'd need to be something unconnected to nature, something that didn't come from the mother of all.

He looks to the girl, the first person to have even an inkling of what happened to his brothers down below the clouds, and he made his decision then and there.

"Hanami, if you don't mind, would you come with me to help determine what happened?"

The girl opens her mouth to speak, but then freezes, her eyes growing distant and dazed. She quickly shakes her head, and with a resolute frown, she nods.

"I will."

* * *

**[Quest [An Elven Crisis] has become active!]**

**[Quest: An Elven Crisis]**

**Several months ago, the civilization of elves beamed down through the sea of clouds below had disappeared. None of the elves above could identify what had happened, or, at least, until you came along.**

**You've told of the first clue, but the truth of the event remains clouded in mystery. Together with the help of the [Gamer], could the elves uncover what's happened to their brethren?**

**Requirements: Discover how the civilisation of elves below had fallen to the illness**

**Rewards: [YorHa], [Blessed by Nature Elves] Skill, 4,000,000,000 ¥**

**Extra Mission: ?**

**Extra Rewards: [Forlorn Poltergeist]**

...Hah, not even a couple days after everything ended, and another quest appeared.

I mean, that box System gave me said that 'Fate won't ever chain me down again', but I can't help but think that it'll be some crazy set of coincidences for me to suddenly stumble into someone and then get this quest.

Still, an entire civilization was lost, and I hold the key to uncovering it. I don't think there's any reason to even deny the quest.

So, here I am, inside one of the lounges in the building Fruel works in, waiting as they all went to work to validate my claims.

And, well, it looked like a country I'd expect elves to live in. You know, massive trees, large flowers, fluttering fireflies.

Just, with the tiny addition of the fact that there's a giant fusion reactor situated right in the center, working constantly to provide power to every single corner of the floating island. There're also several mechanical animals I've seen fly around, acting as guards to detect any incoming intruders.

Basically, it's just a much more modern version of the age old elf habitat.

Which is understandable really. They have the power of the [Obelisk]. All they have to do is trade stuff for points, spend them on technology, and technological levels rise. There's no research needed, no painstaking time spent on discovering things we don't know or figuring out how to create these fantastical technologies in the first place. Just sell stuff, get points, and profit.

...It feels almost like an insult to all those scientists working hard to uncover the truth of the universe, but that's just how this world works, I guess.

Still, in terms of scientific advancements, the capital of the nature elves isn't really all that high on the list. It's somewhere in the middle of the ranks, which just a civilisation would look like once they reach the ceiling of the technological complications handed out by the [Obelisk].

They'd probably look like gods.

But even when that ceiling is reached, there's no doubt that there'll be more lying past that, more content past what looks to be the endgame, and I can't help but grin in excitement. Even after all I've been through, there's still going to be a whole lot more things waiting for me in the future.

_Ah, I can't wait!_

Mm...But they really are taking a long time…

* * *

With the weight of an entire country's expectations taken away, Fruel sighs, leaning back into the chair he'd been sitting on for the past several hours.

Still, today's a far better day than any in the last few months. They'd finally made a breakthrough, found out what's happened to their kind that'd been sent down to the lands below the clouds. Figured out what it was that killed their kind and enslaved their corpse, turning them into unwilling undead.

And it's all thanks to a girl he'd found on accident.

He gently rubs his eyes, feeling them slightly strain as exhaustion begins to catch him.

It looked to be a dead end. Even with what Hanami had told them, there was no way for them to beam down through the clouds, to land down on the lands below and search for what happened.

Or, that was, until Hanami somehow bypassed the magical lock situated by the door, leaving the lock safe and pristine. Uncaring of the many shocked looks coming from the other elves, she strode up to him and asked him if he had any problems. Surprised as he was, he spoke his thoughts without meaning to, and with the problem known, the girl strode up to the dysfunctional device,

And tapped it.

Just like that, the machine came to life, and the path from [Yuriele] towards the lands below the clouds was established.

Smiling at a job well done, Hanami turned and left the room, leaving them to work. Fruel blinked at the sudden intrusion for a few more moments, before he swiftly assembled a small team to beam down and find out whether what Hanami had told was true.

It is true, and Fruel barely managed to hold his ground as he saw the ruined remnants of what was once a thriving colony. Groups of undead elves, their body taken over by a strange parasite walked the lands, and they swiftly subdued several of them and brought them back up to the skies to study them.

What they'd found was worse than anything they'd expected. The parasite is a special one, one capable of digging into the body's core and taking over their magic, draining them and turning them into an empty walking corpse. Even then, the origin of the strange parasite remains unknown.

More mysteries keep appearing, more questions with no feasible answers. It's night now, most of his co-workers have gone home, Hanami had disappeared a while ago, saying that she was returning to her home, and his body is sorely tired.

At least she promised to return tomorrow, though she didn't quite specify the time.

Fruel sighs, and closing his eyes, he lets himself rest for the first time in hours.

* * *

"Y-You're allowed to enter [Pito'Kraul], miss Hanami!?"

"Hmm? Yeah, what of it?" At my casual admission, Wanda stares further, her jaw dropped open and her eyes wide in shock.

The girl stutters for a bit more, switching from different words before she calms down. "W-Well, I heard that they don't allow humans to enter…"

"Really?" Now that's a surprise. I was welcomed quite easily back there.

"I only heard it from my dad…"

Well, even if it's only a rumor, all rumors stem from the truth. Convoluted and twisted it may have become, but it still holds some truth to it, which makes it...well, weird, I guess. Was I so different all to other humans that they didn't consider me as one, or did I do something so profound that they neglected my humanity?

Hmm, questions, questions…

Whatever the answer may be, I'll be going there pretty frequently to complete my quest, so like it or not, I'm gonna be there, and they ain't pushing me out. Hopefully.

Either ways, it's night time now. Most of [Dun Stadia] is asleep now, Gilgamesh is lounging in the mayor's house, playing with the PSP I gave her a few days ago, and I'm now with Wanda, ready to [Forest Dungeon] to boost her Exp even more.

Our last excursion to the [Ghoul Dungeon] was done to test if she could handle herself against a large horde, and she passed the test with flying colors! Knowing that, I've skipped [Desolate Dunes], since she's already used to large incoming hordes, but because I don't think the elves would like it too much if I just randomly waltzed in there.

So tonight, we're heading into the [Forest Dungeon], where we're going to see if Wanda's going to hold up just as well against ranged monsters, especially those annoying ones that can fly away. Personally, with the skills she has now, I doubt she's going to have a smooth time sailing through this, but that's why I'm here for, you know?

"Anyways, are you ready, Wanda?"

"I am!" She eagerly says, and with a smile, [ID:Create] activates and the world around us fades into light. The light breaks away, revealing a desolate Fuyuki, the ruined city overtaken by large and dangerous fauna of all kinds.

"Well, here we are!" I say, taking in the nostalgic sights of this old worn down world. I mean, it's only been a...month? Two months? I don't actually remember, but I know it hasn't been that long, but damn does this make me feel nostalgic. Sighing happily, I turn back to the girl and smile. "Remember. You can do whatever you want, but make sure you return here in 15 minutes, okay?"

"Mm!" Seeing her nod, I swiftly take off, disappearing from the nearby vicinity to watch her from afar. With me gone, Wanda takes a deep breath, and steeling herself, she begins walking forward with her spear in hand.

And swiftly, monsters begin to crawl out, drawn in by the feeling of the girl's prana. Large bloated flies make their presence known, stingers dripping with poison. Enemies sighted, Wanda drops into her stance, and blasts off, thrusting her spear forward.

But the flies are faster, evading her forward thrust and rushing in, their stringers poised to stab. Wanda twirls her spear and bats away the incoming bloatflies, before her arm snaps to the right, cutting one of the bloatflies with the edge of her halberd.

_One down._

Surprised by the sudden takedown of their ally, the two remaining bloatflies freeze in shock, and Wanda is quick to act. Twisting her polearm, she snaps to the left, severing another bloatflies' head off its insectoid body.

_Two down._

With the girl now a clear threat, the third bloatfly flies away. Wanda stares at it for a second before she turns away, eager to explore more of the strange world she's been brought into.

"Nice going!" It really is, especially considering that she doesn't have the [Gamer] system to aid her. Granted, she has the enchanted halberd, but that doesn't give her an absolute edge in battle, so it's still pretty damn impressive. That, and she's only begun training in the art of battle for like, a couple weeks?

Yep, the girl's gonna grow to be a certified badass.

However, an enemy has escaped, and with its frantic return, a horde of insects are now rushing towards her location. She may have dealt against hordes fairly well, but how is she going to deal with a horde of flying insects armed with venomous and paralyzing poison?

The airborne bugs are staying away for now, observing this new unknown threat that'd just appeared within their domain, but they'll soon approach with the intent to kill.

The girl begins to encounter more monsters, this time large iguanas with unnaturally flexible tails. This one is almost laughably easy for the girl, her Wing Chun enhanced spearmanship tearing through the iguanas' scales.

But these land crawling monsters are fast, and even with how easily she dispatched them, she eventually began to suffer small bruises in her battle against a horde of 20 or so iguanas. Overall, an enormous victory, just not quite a clean one.

More and more monsters begin their approach, and Wanda gathers more and more bruises on her body as she fights. She'd occasionally try and apply [Reinforcement] on her body to protect her body, but she simply isn't skilled enough to do just yet, instead simply applying it onto her halberd to prevent it from breaking so easily.

Then, as another horde of iguanas arrive, the giant group of bloatflies arrive, and Wanda's eyes shoot open in surprise.

Now, how will you deal with this, hmm?

* * *

Everything hurt. Her body aches from the many bruises she'd suffered, burned from the slithers of poison coursing through her blood, heavy and weighed down from exhaustion piled on from many encounters. Ms. Hanami had warned her of this, of how the monsters here aren't meant for someone of her level. They're too strong for someone who's only begun fighting for under a month.

She's too weak.

The buzzing of the hundreds of bloatflies fills her ears, and Wanda grits her teeth. Her magic circuits activate again, in vain hopes of successfully applying [Reinforcement] onto her body for once, but it fails her again.

Tightening the grip on her weapon, she rushes forward as the flies descend. She thrusts forward, and her halberd strikes through one of the iguanas, before she snaps to the left and skewers another. A bloatfly comes with its stinger, and she jumps to the left, uncaring when one of the iguanas hits her leg.

Better that than getting injected with poison.

She continues focusing on the iguanas, bringing their numbers down as she evades the bloatflies. But she's too slow, and her vision is soon filled by the many bloatflies surrounding her, her hearing dominated by the buzzing of their wings. Distantly, she feels something prick her back, and strength leaves her as she falls onto the road.

She was too slow, she realized. Took too long. Too weak.

She is too weak.

Wanda knows Ms. Hanami is watching from somewhere, that she'll be saved, but she doesn't remember that now. Everything feels too far, too distant for her to make out. Her senses dull as the poison makes it through her bloodstream, her eyes dulling as her vision begins to fill with darkness.

_Too weak,_ she hears her inner self say. _You're weak. Always too weak._

She recalls crying out to her sister, watching as she's dragged away by that 'noble' adventurer, feeling the distinct coldness of her presence in her house. She remembers how suffocating her house had become, how her parents would stick with her, watching her every move.

She remembers shouting at her mother, shouting why they couldn't leave and get her sister back, and her mother had broken down before her, kneeling and hugging her with all her strength. She remembers her apologizing, crying and asking for forgiveness for being so weak, for not being able to do anything.

_Weak. So, so weak._

Tears spring to her eyes as she tries to stand, but she can do nothing. The poison has made it too far into her, her nerves forced silent.

She can do nothing.

She remembers doing her everything, gathering anything she could and selling them to the [Obelisk], hoping that she could purchase something, anything to give her some semblance of strength.

But she was just a girl. She can offer nothing but fruits and dirt.

Then,

_"Oh? One stayed?"_ She remembers that evening bathed in gentle twilight. She remembers the slight surprise etched onto the woman's face, of finding that one of the children she'd asked to come had stayed. She remembers freezing up as the woman approached, before feeling a gentle hand playfully ruffle her hair.

_"You sure you want to stay? Fighting monsters isn't for everybody, you know?"_

She remembers nodding, and watching as a small smile blossomed on the woman's face. Hanami Tsunaka was her name, the woman who'd suddenly appeared from the sky and gave her village salvation.

_"I-I want to be strong!"_ She'd said to her, and Ms. Hanami had kindly smiled.

_"And why is that?"_ Ms. Hanami had asked her. _"The road to strength is fraught with danger. You'll be broken, torn to pieces, and you'll have to be the one to stitch yourself back together."_ The woman's smile turned somewhat melancholic. _"Ignorance is bliss, you know? The moment you try, you'll never be able to return. You'll change, become something different."_

She remembers keeping her eyes straight, determined. She remembers seeing Ms. Hanami sigh and ruffle her hair once again.

_"Tell me, why do you want to be strong?"_

The woman asked, and she remembers feeling her throat close, remembers freezing up as she's flung back to that day her sister had been torn from her, to that night of her mother's tearful apology.

She remembers.

With a scream from the bottom of her heart, her body burns as her magic circuits flare to life. Prana bursts from her soul, saturating every part of her body, and she stands. She pushes herself up, steam rising from her skin, and with her memories burning in her soul,

She swings her halberd to the sky.

And the cage of bloatflies surrounding her breaks apart, torn by the waves of sharp wind exploding from her thrust. She sees the iguanas and bloatflies regard her with surprise, but she doesn't care. Enemies are standing in her way, and she won't let anything stop her, not again, never again.

She's weak.

She'll never be the strongest.

That's fine.

Gritting her teeth, she begins her dance, twirling her halberd as she snaps from one space to another, taking down the monsters around her and painting the roads an icky green. Her body aches from the sudden movement, but she ignores it.

She sees a group of bloatflies trying to flee, trying to fly and escape.

She won't let them.

With a shout, she jumps into the air and swings, the winds of her attack cutting through the bloatflies. Turning from the falling corpses, she looks down at the iguanas and shoots down, skewering the ground and kicking the iguanas into the air. She takes notice of every airborne iguana, and reinforcing her halberd, she does a complete spin, cutting them all into two.

She sees more bloatflies, and she shoots off the asphalt. She tears through the group of insects, then shoots off to another, then to another. Pools of green blood decorate the roads, her clothes dirtied, but she doesn't care.

She hears more behind her, and she turns with her halberd ready to thrust.

"That's enough, Wanda."

And her halberd is caught, and with her hazy eyes, she looks up to see a familiar presence before her. Even blurry, she can see the kind smile Ms. Hanami has.

"Rest, Wanda. You've done more than enough."

And so she does, letting exhaustion overtake her.

* * *

"Ngh…" The next time she comes back conscious, she's no longer in that desolated city. Instead, she's laying atop a comfortable bed, situated within a strange familiar room. Wanda blinks for a moment, before she looks around once more.

_Is this...my room?_

From the looks of it, it is, but strangely...bigger? The room looks as she remembers it, but there's more empty space than she previously remembered. Did the room somehow grow bigger in her sleep?

"Good afternoon, Wanda." A familiar voice says, and she turns to her right to see Ms. Hanami sitting by her bedside, an open book laid atop her legs. She looks…different. Her clothes have changed to a bluish scholarly suit, overlaid by a dark purple coat.

"Miss...Hanami?" She weakly calls out, and the woman smiles, placing a gentle hand on her forehead.

"Hmm, the fever's gone down at least…" She says, before sighing in relief. "Seems like most of the bad stuff's gone now."

_Bad...stuff?_

"D-Did something happen, Ms. Hanami…?"

"Sure did." She answers with a small frown. "After you fell asleep, you got hit by a fever. Nothing too dangerous, but with how hurt you were, I...got a little worried." The woman sneaks a glance behind her, rubbing her left ear. "I, uh, got a bit of a scolding from your mother, which is kinda expected really. I guess I should've stepped in earlier…"

"A-Ah, no, it's fine, Ms. Hanami."

She looks at her for a few more seconds, and Wanda shivers slightly, worried the woman would say something else. Ms. Hanami sighs. "I guess I can't say much. I'm in no position to say anything."

"Anyways, you've been asleep for...two days, I think?" She goes silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, two days. A lot's happened since then, but...well, you've just woken up, so I think I'll spare the changes for you to see yourself."

"Most of your injuries have healed, and with the fever gone, you're fully healthy." She says, and Wanda can feel herself smiling a bit. "But!" Ms. Hanami suddenly continues, "You're not allowed to train for a couple more days, okay? You might be fully healed, but you still need some rest. So no training for a couple days, alright?"

Wanda nods, and the woman ruffles her hair. "Good."

"Now! Onto more exciting news, you just got yourself a new skill, and a strong one at that!"

The girl blinks, confused, before she remembers what she'd done before she fell unconscious. "Ah." She says simply, before a small smile begins to form on her face. I've done it, she realizes. She's taken her first steps to become stronger, even if it did cause her to fall asleep for a couple days.

"It's kinda like putting [Reinforcement] on your body, but better and more explosive. It's probably about three times as good as normal [Reinforcement], and it could become even better."

"Really?" Did she really get a skill as strong as that? It almost feels unreal, like that memory she had of tearing through those bloatflies and iguanas is just a fever dream. Ms. Hanami simply smiles and nods.

"Yep." She says, before she frowns. "But, like everything, there's a downside. Using it will drain your prana. It'll exhaust you, and at your current level, it'll hurt you, burning you from the inside. I'm sure you'll be able to use it without hurting yourself in the future, but for now, keep that in mind, okay?"

Wanda nods, and the woman nods as well, satisfied. "Well, that's enough for now. You have anything else you want to know, Wanda?"

"Ah, um...well…"

Ms. Hanami laughs gently, ruffling her hair again. "Don't need to be shy. Ask away!"

"W-Well, okay. Um, why are you wearing that, Ms. Hanami?"

"Hmm?" The woman blinks as she looks down at her formal clothing, before she opens her mouth in realization. "Ah...well, it's kind of a long story. Sure you want to hear it?"

"Mm!"

And so Wanda listens on as Ms. Hanami retells her story, detailing the tales of her time in [Pito'Kraul], of the mystery she's helping them uncover, of the moment when she became the first human to officially become a member of elven society.


End file.
